


HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES: LIBRO 2: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"

by zafy



Series: HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 190,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco han vuelto a Hogwarts a cursar el séptimo año. ¿Será la escuela tal como la recordaban o las cosas habrán cambiado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EL VIAJE EN TREN

Regalo de Pol: [](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=regalodepolsinlentes.jpg) 

 

[Regalo de nemi wonka  ](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=elfabricantecopia.jpg) 

 

 

 

 

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL VIAJE EN TREN**

 

 

_“No todo lo ganado es una victoria, y no todo lo perdido es una derrota”_

_Anónimo_

 

_  
_

_1 de septiembre de 1998, del andén 9 ¾, Londres hacia Hogwarts._

 

_  
_

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que había llegado a esa estación, cuando no sabía siquiera como llegar hasta el anden 9 ¾, cuando vio por primera vez a toda la familia Weasley, o cuando había apreciado el enorme tren escarlata, con sus nubes de vapor, los gatos corriendo por todos lados y el ulular de las lechuzas, la primera conversación que había tenido con Ron, o lo entrometida que había resultado Hermione aquel día… Había tantos recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos, opacados por los recientes, opacados por una guerra.

—Si no nos apresuramos no encontraremos un vagón vacío —les apuró Hermione mientras cruzaban el camino hacia las escalinatas del tren, sacando a Harry de sus recuerdos y volviéndolo a la realidad, aquella en donde todos se hacían a un lado y los miraban de manera diferente a como los habían visto antes. Harry empezó a creer que hubiera sido buena idea aceptar la transportación por red flú que sugirió la profesora McGonagall, mejor dicho, la directora McGonagall.

—Vamos, compañero —dijo Ron apurándolo y fulminando con la mirada a un grupo de chicos de segundo año que los señalaban muy de cerca.

Cruzaron lo que les quedaba de camino y por fin pudieron subir dentro del tren, los pasillos estaban algo llenos, pero no tanto como los años anteriores, tal vez sería por la hora, esta vez Hermione se había encargado de que llegaran bastante temprano, para evitar multitudes, esas habían sido sus palabras, y había funcionado en algo al menos, pues pudieron acomodarse en uno de los vagones del final sin tener que buscar demasiado.

Harry se sentó frente a Ron y Hermione y miró por el cristal la cantidad de chicos y chicas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, llamándose y saludándose, madres y padres abrazando a sus hijos, niños pequeños llorando… Pegó más su rostro al vidrio, por un instante le pareció ver una rubia cabellera serpenteando entre la gran cantidad de gente, casi había creído ver a Malfoy, pero de pronto ya había desaparecido. Probablemente era su imaginación.

—Este año será genial —empezó a decir Ron—, estaremos en el último curso, aún seguimos siendo prefectos y estoy seguro que pronto te pedirán que capitanees el equipo de Quiditch, podremos ganar la copa de las casas y…

—¿Estudiar? —interrumpió Hermione mientras ya sacaba un libro, Harry estuvo seguro que ya estaba adelantando las clases, y sonrió ante ese acto de cotidianeidad.

Desde aquella mañana antes de regresar de Australia Harry y Hermione no habían vuelto a tocar el tema “gay” sin embargo ella había cumplido su promesa y le hacía llegar alguna información acerca de cómo era todo en el mundo mágico, básicamente leyes y costumbres. Harry había estado muy desanimado por eso durante varios días, hasta que finalmente había decidido que al fin y al cabo a él no le importaba lo que el mundo pudiera decir, total, el mundo mágico no le había creído la mayoría de las veces, no tenía por que ganarse su aprobación, sólo la de una persona, la de su mejor amigo, al cual no había podido decirle nada. Y no por falta de tiempo, luego de Australia estuvieron por más de dos semanas viéndose casi todos los días, sin embargo no había podido agarrar el valor para decirle nada.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Ron de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—Qué si te pasa algo… pareces distraído.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y Harry pensó que tal vez el largo viaje hacia la escuela sería suficiente para confesarle a Ron lo que le ocurría, además Hermione estaba allí, ella siempre lo podría controlar.

—Pues…

—¡Hola chicos! —la puerta del tren se abrió de pronto, una muy guapa y arreglada Ginny entró sonriendo. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el andén nuevamente, frustrado por la interrupción y fastidiado por la presencia de ella. Ginny obvió el que Harry no la saludara y se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

 

_Harry apenas y había podido dormir un poco, se sentía aún algo cansado y confundido por el cambio de horario, eran apenas las 4 de la tarde, pero tenía deseos de meterse en la cama, aunque, sentado en la sala con una taza de té y un libro hacía lo posible por no sucumbir al sueño, no aún al menos._

_La chimenea lanzó una llamarada verde y un instante después Ginny estaba allí de pie y sonriendo de manera culpable._

— _Hola —murmuró Harry, realmente no tenía deseos de verla, menos en ese momento._

— _¡Harry! —dijo ella caminando hacia él—. Mira que enterarme que has vuelto por mi hermano, que desconsiderado._

— _No sabía que tenía que avisarte —replicó Harry, el sueño y el dolor de cabeza lo tenían de mal humor._

— _Harry —suspiró Ginny sentándose junto a él—, creo que ambos podemos reconocer que nos excedimos un poco —colocó su mano en su pierna y le dio una mirada intensa, Harry se apartó apenas un poco._

— _Pues…_

— _Te he extrañado un montón, y sé que tú también me debes haber extrañado, creo que este tiempo que hemos pasado apartados nos ha dejado pensar en lo que realmente importa, y lo que realmente importa para mí es que te quiero._

— _Ginny, no —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos pasos de ella._

— _¿No?_

— _Pensé que había dejado en claro la última vez…_

— _La última vez estabas enfadado… y te comprendo, no tienes que disculparte._

— _No iba a disculparme —interrumpió Harry, la expresión de Ginny cambió abruptamente, ya no sonreía mas. —Decía que la última vez dejé en claro que tú y yo ya no teníamos nada… que no puedo continuar contigo._

— _¿Ya no me quieres acaso? —preguntó poniéndose en pie, y Harry rogó por que no se pusiera a llorar—. ¿Así de fácil me has olvidado?_

— _No es como que así de fácil, simplemente creo que esto no puede funcionar entre nosotros… no quiero hacerte daño y menos ilusiones que no voy a poder cumplir._

— _Yo creo que si puede funcionar, ni siquiera le estás dando una oportunidad —reclamó ella acercándose más hacia él—, yo no te he olvidado, he pensado cada día en ti, como lo hice durante todo el tiempo que desapareciste…_

— _Lo siento —murmuró Harry, de no haberse tratado de la hermanita de Ron tal vez le hubiera dicho la verdadera razón, que en realidad no tenía ningún interés en ella, y en ninguna de su género, pero sabía que era muy probable que ella se lo contara a Ron y no quería que su amigo se enterase de esa manera—. Creo que es mejor que te vayas._

— _¿Hay alguien más? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. —¿Has conocido a otra chica verdad?_

— _No —se apresuró a afirmar Harry, sabiendo que no mentía en parte, no había conocido a otra chica después de todo._

— _No me engañas… estás cambiado… ¿Conociste a alguien allá?_

— _Ginny, en serio, no tengo que darte explicaciones ni nada…._

— _Oh, claro que sí, Harry, tienes que decirme qué demonios te pasa, ¿por qué de pronto ya no quieres nada conmigo?_

_Harry negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, mientras trataba de pensar en la mejor forma de hacerla entender, los brazos de Ginny de pronto lo apretaron, pudo sentir el cuerpo de la chica apretándose contra su espalda de manera demasiado posesiva._

— _Harry —murmuró ella suavemente —, te he extrañado… y mucho, ahora que no hay nadie podemos tener más tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa que quieras…_

— _¡Eso no es lo que quiero! —dijo Harry apartándose, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad._

_Ginny entrecerró los ojos, tenía las mejillas coloradas._

— _¿Y qué es lo que quieres? O mejor dicho ¿A quién es a quien quieres?_

— _Vete —pidió Harry—, sólo déjalo así, esto no va funcionar…_

— _No te rogaré, Harry, seguro que ahora que eres un gran héroe de guerra el mundo estará a tus pies, pero yo no te rogaré._

— _No quiero que me ruegues, ni que te me acerques o beses, ¡nada, no quiero nada! —terminó gritando Harry._

_Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio y caminó con pasos largos hasta la chimenea, desapareciendo por ella instantes después, Harry se cercioró de dejarla cerrada, no tenía ganas de recibir más visitas._

_Desde aquella tarde no se habían vuelto a ver, pero a Harry le había quedado el sabor amargo de aquella pelea, a veces no comprendía como es que habían cambiado tanto…_

 

 

—Será genial, estaremos todos en la misma clase —dijo Ginny con alegría dándole una mirada a Harry.

—Sí, ahora Hermione te hará estudiar a ti también —replicó Ron con una sonrisa, aunque no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Harry.

Harry imaginó que lo más probable es que su amigo aún tuviera el oculto deseo de verlos juntos.  _Ah, si Ron supiera…,_  pensó

—Supongo que ya tienes escogidas tus asignaturas —comentó Hermione tratando de aligerar la conversación.

—No lo sé, ¿Harry tú que tomarás? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa inocente hacia Harry.

—Creo que… iré a buscar algo afuera —dijo poniéndose en pie.

—Pero, afuera está lleno —objetó Ron.

—No tardaré —respondió mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento sin mirar a Ginny o a ninguno de ellos.

*****

Antes ir a la escuela era divertido, lo recordaba claramente: el día que debía partir se levantaba extremadamente temprano, demasiado ansioso para seguir durmiendo, su madre y su padre desayunaban con él, dejaban que comiera todos sus platos favoritos y le daban las típicas recomendaciones “Estudia mucho” “Ayuda a Crabbe y Goyle” “Avísanos si vez alguna cosa que sea denunciable en el consejo de padres”…

 _Sin embargo ahora las cosas son tan diferentes_ , pensó mientras terminaba las tostadas con huevo frito que su madre le había preparado, luego de aquella pelea, de aquel día en que se había sumergido en el silencio, repasando su vida al completo su madre parecía haber olvidado su enojo, pues no hizo ningún reclamo más, y Draco se encargó de hacerle saber que había entendido el mensaje, ya no quejándose más e incluso ayudándola en todo lo posible. Más aún los últimos días se entretuvo preparando pociones para dejar abastecida a su madre durante su ausencia.

—Sé que ahora será más difícil, pero todo irá bien en la medida que sepas pasar de ser percibido…

—Lo sé.

—Y no dejes que te provoquen.

—No, no lo haré.

—Ni siquiera Potter y sus amigos.

—Potter —murmuró Draco con cierta rabia, recordando que había leído un par de días antes en el profeta que el “Gran Salvador” volvería a la escuela también, se preguntó por qué simplemente no usaba su gran fama y pasaba a la escuela de Aurores o a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer…  _¡Oh, Merlín! Ni siquiera se iba librar de verle la cara durante todo el curso._

—No me meteré con nadie, no dejaré que nadie me moleste, y me portaré bien, madre.

Narcissa sonrió hacia él y pasó el brazo por la mesa para apretarle la mano —Si, estarás bien, lo estarás.

—No te preocupes, te escribiré esta noche… y todas las veces que quieras —en realidad se sentía culpable por dejarla sola nuevamente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, el Ministerio le exigía terminar sus estudios para convertirse en un mago productivo. Sí, claro, como si alguien fuera a darle un empleo…

Para llegar a la estación había usado polvos flú, había insistido en ir solo, sabía que su madre no sería bien vista allí y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien le dijera algo, no podría soportarlo y tendría que defenderla, y eso sólo significaba problemas, así que, haciendo levitar su baúl con la varita se encaminó hacia la plataforma, ansioso porque no sabía cual era el alcance de la reacción de los demás al verlo.

Cuando entró a la plataforma y los chicos y padres dejaron de hablar para mirarlo con odio y con claras intenciones de venganza. Deseó tener una capa de invisibilidad, algo con que cubrirse para realmente pasar de ser percibido. Aún era temprano, había pensado que podía llegar a un vagón sin mucha gente alrededor, pero estaba equivocado.

Sorteó unos cuantos grupos de magos y brujas, tratando de no mirar a nadie realmente pero sin bajar la cabeza, tenía en uno de los bolsillos la varita, aunque sabía que no podía usarla si es que alguien lo atacaba era reconfortante sentirla entre sus dedos. Vio el tren escarlata, tal como siempre, rodeado de vapor y con los chicos subiendo y bajando por todos lados y entonces tropezó, o mejor dicho le lanzaron un hechizo zancadilla.

 

¡ _Oh, cuanto extrañaba usar esos hechizos ahora!_

_  
_

Resonó una gran carcajada, mucha gente riéndose a su alrededor mientras el se ponía en pie, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas de la rabia. No tenía nada de gracioso, pero no les daría el gusto. Alisó lo mejor que pudo su túnica, su horrible y ordinaria túnica y sin mirar a nadie siguió caminando. Una voz sonó entre la multitud “¡Mortífago!”

 

Y Draco no volteó, siguió avanzando con pasos lentos entre la multitud, mientras más gente gritaba y murmuraba, escuchó “Asesino”, y “mentiroso”, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, finalmente agradeció el trabajo de verano, al menos allí había aprendido a no dejar ver cuanto le afectaba el ser insultado.

 

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a las escalinatas subió al tren y miró hacia los pasillos, los alumnos estaban caminando, entrando y saliendo de los vagones, conforme avanzaba muchos de ellos se quedaban quietos, sólo observándolo, comprendió que algunos aún le tenían miedo y eso no pudo dejar de reconfortarlo al menos en algo.

Escuchó una carcajada, una carcajada que antes había detestado pero que ahora no se le hacía tan desagradable, con algo más de tranquilidad abrió la puerta de uno de los vagones, dentro estaban Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne y Theo, y Draco dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos sus compañero seguían allí.

 

—Hola chicos —dijo con elegancia mientras entraba, pero entonces Theo y Blaise se pusieron en pie, sus miradas no eran de bienvenida.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Blaise.

—Pues… entrar, claro.

—No puedes entrar aquí —replicó Nott—. ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?

—¿Quién dice que no puedo entrar aquí? —Draco se cruzó de brazos y les dio una mirada fiera, aquella mirada que antes los había intimidado. Esta vez no parecía funcionar.

—Mejor será que te vayas, y lo más pronto posible —dijo Pansy poniéndose en pie también—. Rápido.

—¿Me están echando? ¿Con qué derecho?

—El que estés condenado y seas un mortífago no te da derecho a arrastrarnos a nosotros también, ¿te das cuenta de lo que haría para nuestra reputación el mostrarnos contigo?

—¿De que hablan?, nosotros somos compañeros de casa —Draco tomó apenas una pequeña bocanada de aire y avanzó un par de pasos más —, y justo ahora me sentaré en este vagón.

Los demás chicos se dieron una mirada y luego empezaron a mover sus baúles.

—Pues bien, puedes quedarte con el vagón, pero te diré un par de cosas, ahora eres lo peor que puede haber como compañía, debiste quedarte en casa, ayudando a tu madre, no quiero que te nos acerques, ni nos hables ni nos mires siquiera… —dijo Nott mientras hacía levitar un par de baúles.

—Sí, eres un mortífago para algunos y para otros un traidor —siseó Pansy muy cerca de él—, no creas que no se sabe que tu madre traicionó a tu-ya-sabes-quien, por eso ella y tú están libres ¿no? Se vendieron.

Draco se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento, fingiendo total indiferencia ante todas esas palabras.

—Sí, deberías andarte con cuidado… ahora si que estás solo —murmuró Millicent mientras salía detrás de los demás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró finalmente Draco dejó escapar el aire completamente, sintiéndose solo, ni siquiera los de su casa querían estar con él, de sólo pensarlo el año escolar que iniciaba ya se le antojaba interminable.

*****

Debió saber que salir no era buena idea, después de todo, ya ni siquiera cargaba la mochila con la capa de invisibilidad, y por la cantidad de alumnos que en ese momento se movían por el pasillo hubiera sido difícil el avanzar cubierto por ella.

A su paso se encontró a varios de sus compañeros del ED, todos quisieron saludarlo y comentarle lo contentos que estaban porque volvieran a clases,

—Y entonces me dieron una nueva varita, el Señor Ollivander ya ha abierto nuevamente su tienda… aún no tiene tantas varitas como antes pero… —le comentaba Seamus, pero Harry se distrajo mirando hacia el fondo, donde un grupo de chicos salía con todo y baúles, se preguntó si es que habían sido echados o algo parecido. Aún a lo lejos estuvo seguro de quienes se trataban, de los Slytherin de séptimo, aunque claro, faltaba su líder y los dos guardaespaldas. Se dio una patada mental, claro que sabía que Crabbe había muerto… él lo había visto morir…

—¿Harry? —insistió Seamus, y Harry volteó a verlo interrogantemente.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué?

—Qué si el señor Ollivander te hizo una varita nueva a ti también.

—No… yo recuperé la mía.

—Pensé que no se podía arreglar —replicó Seamus acariciándose la barbilla.

—Eh… —Harry dudó un momento, en realidad sólo Ron y Hermione sabían que había reparado su varita —, usó el mismo núcleo…

—Ah…

—Escucha… te veo luego, debo ir… —dijo Harry avanzando ya hasta el vagón donde había visto a los Slytherin salir.

—Claro… aún usamos el mismo dormitorio —dijo Seamus con una sonrisa.

Pero Harry no se la contestó, iba pensando en lo raro que era que todos abandonaran un vagón, ¿acaso en lugar de ser echados, habían herido a alguien? ¿O tal vez una pelea?

Aminoró el paso conforme avanzaba, de pronto el pasillo se fue despejando cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, el sonido de la chimenea del vagón llenó el ambiente y sintió el ya tan conocido balanceo, algunos aún lo miraban y sonreían, pero ya muy pocos, todos estaban ya entrando a sus compartimientos.

Harry se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, dando una rápida mirada por el cristal, y lo vio: Malfoy estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro entre las manos, parecía bastante concentrado.

Se agachó rápidamente y se preguntó si es que Malfoy había decidido querer el vagón para el solo y había botado a los demás. Se le hacía extraño verlo solo, sin Crabbe o Goyle al los lados, era como si le faltara algo. Él no lo había visto desde la guerra, y tampoco había fotos recientes en los diarios. Un poco más envalentonado porque el chico estaba completamente absorto en la lectura se acercó al cristal nuevamente, parecía más delgado, o su rostro al menos, el cabello le caía suelto sobre la frente y hasta los hombros, había dejado ya la gomina y el cabello ordenado de lado. Su túnica no era ni por asomo tan elegante como las que solía llevar, y sus labios estaban apretados, como si estuviera enfadado. No se parecía ya casi en nada al Draco Malfoy de la escuela, que era capaz de hacerlo enojar con solo un comentario, aunque apenas podía ver sus ojos, estaba seguro que había desaparecido la mirada de superioridad y de burla.

Draco dio un bufido y cerró el libro de golpe, eso hizo que Harry se sobresaltara y se escondiera en el preciso momento en que esos ojos grises volteaban a verlo.

Pensando en si es que realmente Malfoy lo había visto o no, corrió lo más a prisa que pudo hasta el vagón donde estaban sus amigos, lamentando que hubieran escogido uno al otro extremo del tren, entró rápidamente abriendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe, Ron y Hermione, que se estaban besando en ese preciso momento dieron un salto hacia atrás, alejándose como si quemaran.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry dejándose caer en el asiento de enfrente y agradeciendo que Ginny no estuviera más.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Hermione, aún se veía sonrojada, al igual que Ron. Harry trató de ignorar la incomodidad de haberlos encontrado en medio de algo íntimo.

—Nada… estuve espiando —admitió Harry—, y vi a Malfoy, eso es todo.

—Oh, no digas que el hurón te estaba molestando —protestó Ron—¿Acaso ya no tiene suficientes advertencias?

—¿Advertencias?

—Sí, ya sabes, Harry —explicó Hermione—, se refiere a las que le hizo el ministerio, un sólo error e irá a parar a Azkaban.

—Ah… —Harry recordaba aquello, lo había leído en el profeta, así como que retornaría a clases—, no, no estaba molestando… Sólo lo estaba observando… se ve muy distinto.

—Claro, su padre está muerto y no tiene más oro… espero que ahora aprenda algo de humildad —dijo Ron con una sonrisa demasiado satisfecha para el gusto de Harry—, si es cierto que a veces la vida da muchas vueltas…

—Ron, no seas cruel, simplemente tiene lo que se merece, pero no haremos una fiesta de eso, ni de ninguno de los castigados del Ministerio— regañó Hermione.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos retornaron a la conversación pendiente con Ron, pero, como le pasaba siempre, fue incapaz de iniciarla durante todo el trayecto.

*****

¿Qué demonios se habían creído? Él no era un apestado, no tenían ninguna autoridad ni derecho a decirle que no se sentara junto a ellos, después de todo tendrían que verle la cara durante todo el curso, y más les valía acostumbrarse porque no se iba a ir. No que tuviera otra opción tampoco. Estaba condenado a permanecer allí y terminar el curso sin meterse en problemas.

Mientras leía sin prestar real atención al libro de runas pensó que en realidad, además del tiempo que pasó en la mansión la última época, cuando Yarik ya se había ido, nunca había estado realmente solo, siempre Crabbe o Goyle estaban a su lado, no importara que pasara… Claro, hasta que la guerra se desató y los fue perdiendo poco a poco. Pero si no quería pensar en la guerra, ni en aquella etapa de su vida, debía reconocer que nunca había hecho el trayecto en el tren a la escuela solo. Jamás. Y no se sentía bien, se sentía abandonado y derrotado.

Cerró el libro con fuerza, frustrado por sus pensamientos y sentimientos y notó el movimiento a un lado, justo en el momento en que una cabellera despeinada desaparecía y suspiró. Por un momento pensó en ponerse de pie y molestar a Potter, pero sabía que no tenía permitido hacerlo, levantarle siquiera la voz tal vez significaría la entrada a Azkaban. Por otro lado ¿Por qué demonios Potter estaba allí espiándolo? ¿Quería regodease de su victoria?, ¿ver al pobre mortífago caído en desgracia? ¿O es qué acaso esperaba que le diera las gracias por haberlo salvado esas dos veces?.  _Tres veces,_ se corrigió, pues también lo había salvado de Azkaban al dar su testimonio. Pero si era así podía esperar sentado. Nadie le pidió que lo ayudara, aún muchas veces pensaba si no era mejor haber muerto en ese infierno, tal vez para ese momento estaría ya reunido con Yarik, con su padre y con Crabbe, quizá…

La mirada azul de su madre apareció en su cabeza, la mirada serena y confiada que le había dado cuando la mañana siguiente, luego de la gran discusión había aparecido mucho más calmado y decidido, la sonrisa aquella primera noche cuando había vuelto luego de su juicio, si él hubiera muerto su madre ya no tendría a nadie.

Dejó el libro sobre el asiento y se giró completamente hacia la ventana, las manchas verdes le hacían ver que estaban atravesando el campo, afuera todo estaba nublado y gris, mejor era entretenerse en ese paisaje y no en recuerdos y pensamientos que no le llevarían a ningún lado.

*****

Durante el resto del trayecto se la pasó jugando ajedrez con Ron, salvo en las interrupciones que hicieron sus compañeros para pasar a saludarlo una vez más, Neville fue el primero en llegar y no se quedó mucho tiempo, Harry debía reconocer que se veía mucho más cambiado, ya no parecía tan despistado como antes. Había recibido las felicitaciones del Ministerio por ayudar durante la guerra y defender sus ideales en tiempos adversos en la escuela, liderando un grupo contra los hermanos Carrow, Harry supuso que su abuela ahora si se sentía orgullosa de él.

Las gemelas Parvati también se pasaron por allí, e incluso Dennis Creevey, aunque ya no había esa chispa en su mirada, al parecer aún no había superado la muerte de su hermano Colin, decía estar feliz de retomar las clases.

Cuando finalmente el tren se detuvo Harry experimentó cierta ansiedad por llegar al castillo, no había vuelto a pisarlo desde que habían ido a los funerales, sabía que lo habían reparado y refaccionado, incrementado medidas de seguridad y renovado a algunos profesores, pero no podía dejar de asociar a ese lugar con las muertes y con la guerra. Nuevamente se preguntó si era buena idea volver.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo girar, Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos, Harry, todo está bien.

—Si, lo está.

*****

Esta vez prefirió esperar a que la muchedumbre se alejara, no quería que lo volvieran a empujar o hechizar, y mucho menos enfrentarse a las miradas de odio y repulsión que le daban los demás. El sentimiento era mucho más fuerte al saber que ahora incluso sus propios compañeros de casa lo trataban como un paria, si había algo de lo que había estado seguro durante todo ese tiempo era de que sus compañeros, los que en su época se decían amigos, no lo alejarían, que tal vez sería algo incómodo al inicio pero no que su reacción fuera similar o peor que la del resto del mundo.

Cuando el murmullo en el pasillo se desvaneció se puso en pie y abrió la puerta del vagón, haciendo levitar su baúl delante de él se encaminó hacia la salida, no había dado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando los vio, el “Gran trío de oro” salía de otro de los vagones, al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que él. La comadreja y la sangre sucia (debía recordar que esa palabra debería ser eliminada de su vocabulario antes que lo metiera en problemas) iban tomados de la mano y Potter iba detrás. Se detuvo, esperando a que ellos bajaran primero y evitarse el encuentro. Le sorprendió ver a la nueva parejita junta, siempre creyó que sería con Potter con quien se uniera la… sabelotodo (ese parecía un mejor sobrenombre) pero al parecer Potter estaba muy a gusto con el resultado.

En el último momento Weasley giró hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron, su mirada era de superioridad, de quien se sabía vencedor. Y lo peor de todo era que era cierto, Weasley había sido el vencedor y él el perdedor.

Granger y Potter siguieron la mirada de Weasley y por un instante casi inexistente sus ojos se detuvieron en los verdes de Potter, había algo diferente en esa mirada, algo distinto, aunque no supo identificar el qué. Pero el instante pasó y el trío bajó del tren. Draco esperó aún un poco más para luego finalmente bajar, tal vez conseguiría sitio en uno de los carruajes de los alumnos más pequeños.

*****

Sí, definitivamente cambiado, su pose y su mirada eran diferentes, no era de derrotado, pero tampoco las de antes. Y seguía solo. Se preguntó si es que al fin no lo habían dejado solo sus compañeros. Después de todo era un ex mortífago liberado y muchas de las familias de sus compañeros habían sido juzgadas y observadas, no todos habían caído pero si muchos.

Para el viaje en carruaje, para descontento de Harry, Ginny se les había vuelto a unir, junto con Luna, que como siempre, parecía algo fuera de lugar mientras narraba el viaje que su padre le había prometido para navidad. Aunque Harry entendía al señor Lovegood, no podía dejar de sentirse extraño al oír hablar de él como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él nunca los hubiera querido entregar a los mortífagos. “Era la vida de su hija la que estaba en juego” había defendido Hermione, y Harry había respondido que muchos de los mortífagos también estaban amenazados y que sin embargo a ellos no se les había dejado usar esa excusa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su amiga se había quedado sin respuestas.

Conforme se acercaban él se iba alejando de la conversación, mirando atentamente hacia las grandes rejas y el jardín del castillo, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado allí, como si nunca hubieran sido atacados por un grupo de dementores o como si jamás hubiera visto a Hagrid siendo atacado y casi asesinado por los descendientes de Aragog, o a Hermione salvando a Lavender Brown del horrible ataque de Fenrir Greyback, como si ese lugar no hubiese sido testigo de mucho dolor, sangre y sufrimiento. Pero él sabía. Él sabía y recordaba cada momento, cada segundo. No podía, por más que el castillo pareciese nuevo, olvidarlo.

*****

Se sintió algo tonto cuando por fin pudo trepar a uno de los últimos carruajes, en el interior habían dos niños y dos niñas, de segundo año al parecer, por las insignias en las túnicas sabía que eran Hufflepuff y lucían demasiado atemorizados para pedirle que se buscara otro carruaje.

Se concentró en el camino, obviando las miradas de los chicos, mientras el carruaje seguía avanzando lentamente hacia el castillo, aquel que ahora aborrecía, pues de alguna manera sería su nueva prisión durante los siguientes meses.

En cuanto el carruaje se detuvo saltó fuera, sintiéndose contento de librarse de aquel silencio tan incómodo, vio como la mayoría ya se encaminaba por el jardín hacia el castillo. Sólo por costumbre alisó su túnica una vez más y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió la fría y huesuda mano de alguien en su hombro. Se giró con bastante rapidez, apartándose del toque para encontrarse cara a cara con Argus Filch, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Malfoy —dijo el anciano dando un paso hacia él, a su alrededor algunos de los compañeros se detuvieron para ver lo que pasaba—, esos no son modales.

—Tampoco ponerme una mano encima para detenerme —Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada retadora. Total no estaba haciendo nada malo y el hombre no lo podía hechizar, era un simple squib.

—La directora te espera en su oficina, desea que vayas allá antes de ir al Gran Comedor y me ha pedido que me asegure de que llegues.

—¿Para qué quiere la directora verme? —preguntó Draco bastante desconfiado, el hombre se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole el camino hacia el castillo. A su alrededor Draco escuchó los murmullos de los demás mientras finalmente seguía al conserje por el camino del jardín. Se preguntó que demonios podía haber hecho para ya ser llamado a la oficina de la directora.

*****

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta el Gran Comedor, con sus cuatro largas mesas y la mesa al centro y elevada de los profesores, con el techo encantado para simular el cielo, en ese momento oscuro y ya salpicado de estrellas, y con el barullo propio del banquete de inicio de curso, su mente aún navegando entre los malos y los buenos recuerdos. Sus amigos jalaron de él hasta uno de los extremos de la mesa, rápidamente fueron rodeados por sus demás compañeros.

—Pero si es nuestro grandioso Harry Potter —dijo una voz ceremonial a un lado, Harry se giró para ver a Nick casi decapitado flotando muy cerca de él—. Bienvenido.

—Oh gracias, ¿cómo está? —sonrió Harry.

—Aún muerto y casi decapitado —respondió el fantasma, Harry apenas percibió un pequeño movimiento a un lado, Hermione dándole un golpe a Ron, seguro que para que se abstuviera de hacer algún comentario propio de él.

—Pues… —Harry no sabía como responder a eso.  _¿Qué bien?_ O  _¿Qué pena que aún siga muerto?_

—Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto… justo le estaba diciendo al varón que definitivamente tu debías volver, era lo correcto, después de todo.

Harry asintió distraídamente mientras buscaba con la mirada al Varón Sanguinario, recordando la historia que se tejía detrás de él y de la Dama Gris, una historia demasiado triste.

El fantasma se alejó nuevamente, saludando a los demás chicos y chicas de la casa, y Harry se dio cuenta que todos estaban mucho más animados que en otros años, tal vez porque aquel reencuentro, luego de varios meses de finalizada la guerra era el inicio de un tiempo de paz, de un tiempo normal al fin. Pudo ver a Parvati, junto a Lavender, hablando en susurros, como era su costumbre, y más allá a Dennis Creevey conversando más animadamente con un par de chicas, que lo escuchaban atentamente. Delante de él Seamus y Dean estaban juntos riendo, Neville y Ginny también hablaban animadamente, inclinándose hacia Ron para reír de alguna broma. Incluso Romilda Vane y Jimmy Peakes hablaban animadamente, todos lo hacían, todos excepto él.

—¿Harry? —murmuró Hermione hacia él, y Harry le sonrió—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Oh, vamos, claro que sí —dijo con una sonrisa casi sincera, debía estar bien, era lo que se esperaba de él, que ahora estuviera bien e hiciera lo que pudiera para ser feliz, aunque claro, el ser gay y aún vivir nadando entre los recuerdos de la última batalla no era el punto más cercano a felicidad.

*****

Draco siguió de largo, apenas escuchando el alboroto en el Gran Comedor, y caminó detrás de Filch por las escaleras de mármol, ahora completamente limpias y nuevas y por los pasillos reparados hasta la puerta custodiada por una gárgola de piedra y de mirada fiera.

—Albus Dumbledore —dijo Filch y la gárgola se movió hacia un lado, dejando el espacio libre para ver el pasadizo en forma de escalera caracol que se movía solo—. Vamos muchacho, que la directora no tiene toda la noche —lo apuró Filch y Draco simplemente entró, subiendo lentamente hasta quedar delante de una puerta de madera, antes de siquiera tocar la voz de la directora se hizo escuchar.

—Pase, señor Malfoy.

—Buenas noches —dijo Draco con toda la educación posible mientras entraba a la oficina reparada, pudo ver a los cuadros de los directores antiguos mirándolo atentamente, sobre todo a un par: a Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Se preguntó cómo había sido posible que ese cuadro estuviera allí, entre los ilustres directores.

—Tome asiento, esto no tardará mucho tiempo —le dijo la profesora McGonagall, lucía su túnica oscura y su gorro ladeado, con el cabello recogido, tal vez parecía un poco mayor y cansada, pero en sus ojos podía ver la decisión y la fuerza que siempre había tenido.

—Me dijo Filch que usted quería verme.

—El señor Filch —corrigió la profesora y Draco asintió, no quería entrar en una discusión con la directora en su primer día.

—Sí, el señor Filch.

—Bien, verá, Señor Malfoy, tenemos un pequeño problema con usted —la profesora le dio una mirada intensa y Draco se sintió algo avergonzado, recordando los maltratos que la mujer había sufrido durante el curso anterior.

—Yo no he hecho nada —se defendió.

—Como sabrá el Ministerio nos ha impuesto su presencia, como un ejemplo de que de alguna manera algunos que han obrado mal pueden enderezar su camino —empezó a hablar con voz estricta, ignorando su defensa—, sin embargo la escuela tiene un consejo de padres, un consejo que no está muy contento con que, y créame, no es mi opinión personal, que un ex mortífago esté junto a sus hijos, más aún los de su casa, pues compartiría mayor tiempo con ellos.

Draco se preguntó, con cierta esperanza, si es que lo enviarían de vuelta a su casa, no sería su culpa después de todo, eran ellos los que no lo querían allí, el Ministerio no lo podría castigar por eso.

—Sin embargo la ley es la ley y se debe cumplir —continuó la profesora y Draco trató de no mostrar su desilusión—, y por eso hemos decidido hacer un par de cambios y concesiones con usted, bajo la promesa de que se portará adecuadamente.

Genial, pensó Draco, otra promesa más, ¿acaso también tendría que firmar un compromiso o contrato?

—¿De qué concesiones está usted hablando exactamente?

—Pues, permanecerá como miembro de la casa de Slytherin, por supuesto, y los puntos que gane o pierda pertenecerán a esa casa, sin embargo es recomendable, por ahora, y casi me inclino a pensar que durante el resto del curso, no comparta la sala común ni las habitaciones con ellos.

—¿Y en dónde se supone que dormiré y estudiaré? —preguntó Draco con voz más fastidiada de la que había pretendido.

—Hemos acondicionado un lugar para usted —la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie —, al terminar el banquete busque al señor Filch y él lo guiará, obviamente prefiero que ninguno de los alumnos se entere de la ubicación de dicho lugar y que se comporte de manera adecuada.

—Claro —Draco se puso en pie también, sabiendo que la conversación había terminado, lo habían enviado a un lugar aislado, para que tuviera el menor contacto con todos, aunque después del recibimiento que le habían dado los de Slytherin no podía dejar de sentirse de alguna manera aliviado.

—Y no crea que esto lo hago por su seguridad, este es el primer curso luego de la guerra, y no quiero que hayan problemas, recuérdelo, señor Malfoy —dijo con voz estricta la mujer en el momento que ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Por supuesto. — _¿Cómo osaría creer que es por protegerme a mí?,_ se dijo con sarcasmo, siguiendo a la directora a la salida.

*****

Las conversaciones y risas fueron cesando poco a poco cuando alguien más entró al gran comedor, Harry, al igual que sus amigos se giró lo suficiente para ver a un paliducho y delgado Draco Malfoy caminar con toda la altanería que le caracterizaba hasta la mesa de Slytherin, a su paso los demás chicos se quedaban en silencio, solo observándolo, hasta que el silencio fue roto por la voz de un chico de quinto año, un Hufflepuff, que dijo en voz fuerte y clara “ _Mortífago”._

Eso bastó para que los demás alumnos comenzaran a gritar e insultar también, pero Malfoy parecía completamente inmune a esos adjetivos mientras llegaba a su mesa, Harry vio la dura mirada que le dieron los demás chicos Slytherin antes de que Malfoy eligiera por fin sentarse en uno de los lados vacíos de la mesa, completamente solo, tal como había venido en el tren, tal como lo había visto al llegar a Hogwarts.

Los prefectos se pusieron en pie, incluso Hermione y Ron (con algo de resistencia) e instaron a los demás alumnos a comportarse y dejar de gritar e insultar. Harry se sentía algo fastidiado con toda la situación y lanzaba miradas de advertencias a sus compañeros y luego miraba a Malfoy, sentado con la espalda completamente recta y el cabello suelto, mirando hacia el frente y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y aunque pareciera que no le afectaba nada, Harry sabía que nadie era tan caradura como para tolerar que la escuela en pleno lo insultara.

Y fue allí que la profesora McGonagall entró al gran comedor y entonces las voces finalmente cesaron, Harry la había visto un par de semanas antes, cuando había dio a visitarlo a Grimmauld Place, sin embargo, de pie, junto a la silla del centro, delante de todos los alumnos se veía mucho más imponente.

Detrás de ella fueron llegando los demás profesores, Harry conocía a la mayoría, pero había varios rostros nuevos, se preguntó cual de ellos daría el curso de DCAO, recordando los años anteriores y sus constantes cambios. Se suponía que la maldición que Voldemort había lanzado sobre el curso había terminado así que aquel nuevo profesor no tendría por que dejar la escuela al finalizar el año.

—Buenas noches —empezó a decir la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa hacia los alumnos—, me da mucho gusto que todos ustedes estén aquí este año, dispuestos a aprender mucho y con ganas de estudiar…

Harry escuchó el pequeño bufido que Ron soltó y giró en el momento preciso en que Hermione le daba una mirada de advertencia, algo divertido porque en realidad algunas cosas nunca cambiaban giró nuevamente para dedicarse a ver a los demás alumnos, las mesas no lucían tan llenas como en años anteriores pero si había una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas, con sus túnicas oscuras y miradas anhelantes.

—Deben saber que los hechizos de protección han sido incrementados, así que pueden sentirse seguros dentro del castillo…

Su mirada se detuvo un instante en Malfoy nuevamente, seguía exactamente en la misma posición, mirando hacia la profesora como si fuera el discurso más interesante que hubiera escuchado en su vida, sus compañeros de casa, todos sentados lejos de él no dejaban de lanzarle miradas de resentimiento. Harry se preguntó, como se había preguntado ya antes, si es qué en realidad sería seguro dejar que Malfoy volviera a la escuela. El Ministerio había optado por eso, por la reformación de los liberados, obligándolos a trabajar y en el caso de Malfoy (el único tan menor que ni había terminado la escuela) estudiar, pero si esa era la forma en que los demás magos y brujas recibían a aquellos “reformados” tal vez solamente crearían una nueva ola de odios y rencores. Que difícil era todo aquello, no podían apartarlos del mundo mágico, pero tampoco integrarlos…

—Como siempre los toques de queda son inflexibles, el señor Filch estará vigilando junto a los prefectos los pasillos y el alumno que sea encontrado fuera de la cama será castigado y la casa a la que pertenece perderá puntos —Harry volvió su atención hacia el discurso de la profesora nuevamente, recordando las veces que él había estado fuera de la cama en horas inapropiadas, se preguntó si ahora sería divertido hacerlo solo por hacerlo, no por tener que descubrir nada maligno o tenebroso—…el bosque prohibido sigue siendo prohibido, hay muchas criaturas que viven allí y el entrar es arriesgar su vida inútilmente.

—Sobre todo con las hijas de Aragog —murmuró Ron quedamente a su lado y Harry asintió rápidamente, recordando ya no la tarde en que junto a Ron se había escabullido en el bosque en busca de respuestas, si no de Hagrid siendo atacado por muchas de ellas. Pensó que tal vez así, luego de aquella horrible experiencia el semi gigante se habría curado de su rara afición, sin embargo no había sido así, y aún le maravillaban todas aquellas criaturas, incluso les había enseñado, un par de semanas antes todo su plan de enseñanza para los cursos que dictaría. Hermione le había ayudado un poco quitándole algunos temas demasiado peligrosos.

—Y antes de iniciar la ceremonia de sorteo, vamos a presentar a nuestros nuevos profesores, que compartirán este curso con nosotros.

Un pequeño murmullo llenó el salón apenas un instante antes que la voz de la profesora se impusiera una vez más.

—A mi derecha tienen al profesor Cepheus Monroe, quien nos hará el honor de compartir sus conocimientos en pociones —un hombre bastante joven y con túnica azul levantó la mano y sonrió ampliamente, parecía bastante amable y Harry esperó que este año el curso de pociones fuera mucho más simple que los anteriores.

—A su lado pueden ver al profesor Steven Cooper, que viene desde Estados Unidos, donde también era profesor, él nos ayudará con estudios muggles —el hombre junto a Monroe hizo un ligero asentimiento, era ya mayor y lucía una túnica oscura, parecía algo arrogante por la mirada que les estaba dando.

—A mi izquierda pueden ver al profesor Petrus Cummings —un hombre con mirada no muy amable y cabellos grises, algo rechoncho y bajo, hizo también un asentimiento, Harry frunció el ceño, no parecía muy amable, lo más probable era que fuera el profesor de DCAO, en donde debía esforzarse para alcanzar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. —, él será nuestro nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, debido a que no podré seguir ejerciendo dicha plaza, como ustedes comprenderán… —un murmullo se extendió nuevamente por el salón, había dicho Transformaciones, no DCAO, ¿Entonces quien…?

—Además el profesor Cummings será el nuevo jefe de la casa Slytherin, confío en que se llevaran muy bien.

El profesor dio una mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes y la recorrió lentamente, deteniéndose un momento más en Malfoy, ahora solamente quedaba aquella mujer, junto a Cummings, era bastante pequeña y delgada, con el ensortijado cabello oscuro cayendo suelto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color miel miraban hacia los demás alumnos con una sonrisa que parecía incluso de diversión.

—Y finalmente, tenemos a la nueva profesora de DCAO, la Señorita Lyra Loewenthal —volvió a hablar la profesora McGonagall. El comedor quedó de pronto en silencio, mientras la profesora Loewenthal hacía un ligero asentimiento.

—¿No es muy…? —empezó a preguntar Ron hacia Harry.

—Ron —advirtió Hermione, y Ron cerró la boca inmediatamente, Harry volvió a fijar la mirada en la mujer, no habría esperado que ella fuera la profesora de DCAO.

—Y el último anuncio antes de la selección: como comprenderán, así como no puedo ejercer como profesora de transformaciones, tampoco puedo ejercer de jefa de Gryffindor, por lo que hemos decidido dar esa función a la profesora Hooch, a quien todos ustedes conocen y estoy segura, aprecian —los compañeros de Harry comenzaron a aplaudir bastante entusiasmados e incluso algunos se pusieron de pie mientras la mujer levantaba las manos pidiéndoles silencio.

—Espero —dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia los profesores—que se sientan cómodos y como en casa, bienvenidos.

El aplauso estalló una vez más hasta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, Hagrid, que le hizo un gesto de saludo a Harry y sus amigos, caminaba con una pequeña almohada y el sombrero seleccionador sobre ella y presidiendo una larga fila de niños y niñas pequeños, que miraban a todos lados y caminaban apretados unos contra otros. Realmente tuvo que darle la razón a Ron, cada vez parecían más pequeños, y asustados además, un par de ellos señaló hacia Harry, Hermione y Ron con total desfachatez mientras caminaban, Ron emitió un pequeño gruñido mientras Harry desviaba la mirada.

—Directora, los nuevos alumnos —dijo Hagrid en voz alta mientras colocaba el sombrero seleccionador sobre un taburete que estaba al centro, delante de la mesa de profesores. Todos pudieron apreciar que aún se veía algo chamuscado por el hechizo que le había lanzado Voldemort en la batalla final. La profesora Hooch entonces se adelantó con una gran lista en la mano.

El comedor se sumió en un gran silencio, expectante mientras la boca del sombrero se abría lentamente:

 

_La guerra ha terminado_

_y el bien ha ganado_

_sin embargo una nueva lucha inicia_

_la de la reconstrucción_

_la de perdonar y olvidar_

_la de crear una sociedad en verdad pacifica_

_sin más distinciones o discriminaciones_

_Los Gryffindor con su valor,_

_los Ravenclaw con su inteligencia_

_los Slytherin con su astucia y_

_los Hufflepuff con su dedicación_

_¿Podrán conseguirla?_

_¿Querrán conseguirla?_

_Ante todos ustedes un mundo nuevo_

_con la libertad y la tranquilidad_

_que la muerte de muchos ha costado_

_¿Sabrán cuidarlo?_

_¿Sabrán mantenerlo?_

 

_  
_

Y de pronto la boca se cerró una vez más, por un instante todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la directora McGonagall empezó a aplaudir, imitada por los demás profesores y luego por los alumnos.

—¿Este año no estaba inspirado eh? —preguntó Ron.

—Claro que lo estaba, lo que ha dicho es muy cierto —reprochó Hermione.

—Oh, vamos, ya el mundo está en paz, ¿Qué más necesitan?

—Creo que tiene razón… —murmuró Harry, recordando a Malfoy y pensando en los demás “reformados” —, no terminara hasta que la gente deje de acusar y atacar.

—Oh, vamos que nadie está atacando —dijo Ron y Hermione iba a replicar cuando la voz de la profesora Hooch se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

—Ahora empezaremos con la selección, cuando diga su nombre, por favor pasen al frente y siéntense en el taburete para que el sombrero los pueda identificar en la casa a la que pertenecen.

Los niños delante del sombrero parecieron apretarse más entre ellos mientras la profesora extendía el largo pergamino, Harry sintió simpatía por ellos, recordando su propia selección, la que le parecía tan lejana ahora.

—Aczel, Lucas —un niño flacucho y de cabello oscuro dio un paso al frente, parecía temblar ligeramente mientras la profesora dejaba caer el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ravenclaw!

El niño dio un pequeño salto y la profesora le quitó el sombrero, mientras corría hacia la mesa que le indicaban, sus compañeros de Ravenclaw gritaron y aplaudieron con fuerza.

—Bester, Aphra —un niña de cabellos largos y rubios sueltos sobre su espalda avanzó con pasos lentos y la mirada fija hacia el frente.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó el sombrero apenas la tocó, la chica se puso en pie con la misma calma y caminó hacia su mesa mientras la mesa de Slytherin aplaudía y se ponían en pie.

Harry entonces se fijó en Malfoy una vez más, sentado allí, mirando hacia el frente, las manos sobre la mesa, y la espalda recta, parecía imperturbable, no había aplaudido ni mostrado mayor entusiasmo y su comportamiento lo intrigaba más y más.

—Chepstow, Julian —dijo la voz de Madame Hooch, pero Harry apenas y la escuchó, seguía con la mirada en Malfoy, analizando lo extraño de su comportamiento, reaccionó cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a Chepstow, porque pertenecía a Gryffindor.

La selección continuó, con las mesas gritando y animando conforme ganaban nuevos compañeros.

—Green, Holly —otra niña más salio al frente.

—¡Hufflepuff!

—Herrick, Jenny —una niña bastante alta y con trenzas en el cabello corrió hacia el sombrero.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó el sombrero y Harry se volvió a poner de pie para aplaudir al igual que sus compañeros.

—Laffont, William —un muchacho bastante nervioso se adelantó.

—¡Slytherin! —las demás mesas se quedaron en silencio mientras el chico corría con entusiasmo hacia la mesa y se sentaba junto a un par de chicos de tercero, al parecer eran sus familiares.

Laskier, Anne fue sorteada para Ravenclaw, y Leigh, Josephin para Gryffindor, siguieron Melcombe, Ken, para Hufflepuff y Parry, Stuart y Rendall, Sara para Slytherin. Salk, Nicolas fue elegido para Gryffindor y Thorpe, Pierre para Ravenclaw, Toledano, Zillah para Gryffindor y finalmente Viertel, Leticia para Slytherin.

Harry notó que incluso los de primer año se fijaban en sentarse lo más alejado de Malfoy, que permanecía de la misma forma que lo había visto antes, al parecer era una suerte que la mesa fuera tan grande y que no hubieran tantos alumnos durante ese año. Suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente todo terminó, realmente estaba hambriento y no podía esperar a que la cena se iniciar, a su lado Ron golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos, seguro que más ansioso que él.

—A todos nuestros nuevos compañeros, bienvenidos, a la escuela y a sus casas, en donde estoy segura todos lo harán sentir bastante bien, y ahora sí, podemos dar por iniciado el año —la profesora McGonagall agitó la varita y las mesas se llenaron de los platos para el banquete, los alumnos aplaudieron entusiasmados antes de empezar a comer.

Ron y Harry comían en silencio, prácticamente devorando la comida, mientras Hermione murmuraba y conversaba calmadamente con Ginny, por mucho rato más nadie dijo nada, Harry podía escuchar a los de primer año, a los nuevos cuchichear alegremente.

—Y será fantástico que él esté en nuestra casa, ¿a que sí? —dijo una niña, Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado su apellido: Herrick, inclinándose hacia otro niño; Chepstow.

—Sí, pero mi mamá dijo que a él no le gusta que lo molesten y que por eso nadie lo ha visto desde que ya sabes quien perdió.

—¿Tendrá todos esos poderes que dicen?

—No sé pero mejor es no molestarlo, dicen que puede hechizar a todos con sólo pensarlo y…

Harry no fue el único que lo notó pues el silencio se extendió entre la mesa mientras Chepstow decía el último comentario, ambos niños se giraron sonrojados hacia los más grandes, Harry arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza antes de regresar con su cena, detestaba que hablaran de él, detestaba la popularidad, y antes, al menos en Gryffindor la había podido manejar más o menos bien, pero ahora con los nuevos y la guerra terminada sería mucho más difícil.

*****

Draco trató de no parecer demasiado entusiasta mientras se servía un poco más de puré y carne. No que no extrañara la comida de su madre, pero no había querido aceptar el dinero para el carrito de golosinas que su madre le había querido dar aquella mañana. Ni que hubiera servido de mucho, en cuanto la mujer de las golosinas pasó por su vagón y lo vio siguió de largo, como si no lo hubiera visto. Así que allí estaba él, hambriento y tratando de no parecer un muerto de hambre, escuchando las conversaciones divertidas de sus demás compañeros y tratando de no verse incómodo por la forma como todos lo estaban ignorando. Agradeció que ninguno de ellos se metiera con él durante el resto del banquete.

Cuando todos estuvieron aparentemente satisfechos y los últimos platos del postre desaparecieron la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie una vez más, las conversaciones cesaron inmediatamente.

—Ahora es tiempo de ir a descansar, mañana tenemos clases, pero antes reiteraré las recomendaciones que deben tener en cuenta, por si algunos se las perdieron: deben acatar los horarios de toque de queda y obedecer a los profesores. Este año se volverá a jugar la copa de Quiditch, aún no se han podido enviar las cartas para escoger a los capitanes, pero estas llegaran durante la siguiente semana, dentro de tres semanas se iniciaran las pruebas, los de primer año no podrán participar en los equipos aún…— Draco bufó fastidiado recordando como a Potter sí lo habían dejado jugar desde su primer año—, ahora en orden por favor, sigan a los prefectos hacia sus salas comunes… —la mirada de la profesora McGonagall se detuvo en Draco un momento más y por un instante pensó que tal vez la mujer podría decir algo que lo metiera en problemas o lo dejara en evidencia, algo del modo “No se acerquen ni provoquen al pobre ex mortífago”, pero no sucedió—. Buenas noches a todos.

Harry se puso en pie y Ron y Hermione se adelantaron, pues aún conservaban sus puestos de prefectos, para guiar a los más pequeños hacia la torre, Harry se quedó relegado, junto a Neville, Dean y Seamus, que ya conversaban alegremente sobre la temporada de quiditch. Ginny, junto a Lavender y un par de chicas que conocía de vista también se les unieron, todos hablando tranquilamente mientras el comedor se iba vaciando poco a poco.

Cuando finalmente se decidieron a salir Harry se fijó una vez en Malfoy, los de su casa ya se habían ido y el permanecía sentado allí, con un codo sobre la mesa y el rostro apoyado de lado, mirando hacia los alumnos de manera desinteresada, casi aburrido. Le pareció extraño que no se uniera a sus compañeros o que se moviera siquiera para llegar a su habitación.

*****

Esperó por lo que le pareció horas hasta que finalmente los alumnos terminaron de salir, entonces Filch se acercó a él nuevamente —Malfoy, la directora me ha pedido que te enseñe tu habitación.

Draco apenas hizo un asentimiento y se puso en pie, realmente moría de sueño y esperaba que el lugar no quedara muy lejos, caminó detrás del hombre por los pasillos y se cruzaron con varios grupos de alumnos más que iban de un lado a otro, algunos volteaban a mirarlos de manera curiosa mientras se seguían alejando, subieron al tercer piso, en una zona donde, según sabía, habían solamente aulas en desuso, por un momento temió que lo metieran en un simple salón reformado, sólo por esconderlo en algún sitio. Caminaron un poco más, hasta quedar delante del retrato de un hada, una muy hermosa, rodeada de estrellas plateadas, en el fondo sólo había oscuridad, resaltada más aún por las estrellas. Draco nunca la había visto antes.

—Bien, Malfoy, aquí es —el hombre señaló hacia el cuadro—. La contraseña es  _Paz._

Draco levantó una ceja, ante la mirada de burla del hombre y no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia el hada, que sonreía de manera tranquila mientras su cabello rubio ondeaba alrededor, notando sobre el cuadro el letrero “La Hada Hermosa” y dijo con voz firme —Paz.

El Hada le dio una sonrisa más cálida y el cuadro se volvió más profundo, dejando ver un pequeño y oscuro pasillo. Draco ni siquiera volteó a despedirse del hombre, sólo entró, en cuanto lo hizo las antorchas iluminaron el pasillo, y el lugar por el que había entrado se solidificó, cerrando de esa manera la entrada. El pasillo era una pequeña ante sala a lo que era su habitación, una circular, con paredes de color claro, sobre una de ellas había un estandarte de Slytherin, y en el centro una cómoda cama con doseles de color verde oscuro, a un lado un escritorio y una puerta que llevaba a un baño, de alguna manera se parecía bastante a la habitación que había compartido con los de su casa los años pasados, pero no podía dejar de obviar el que no era lo mismo porque ahora se encontraba solo.

Dio una mirada más alrededor, abriendo la puerta del baño, una pequeña tina y los servicios parecían bastante finos y adecuados, el lugar, no lo podía negar, era amplio y el gran escritorio a uno de los lados, junto a un estante vacío le dio a entender que tal vez la directora y los profesores preferirían que pasara la mayor tiempo allí, haciendo los deberes.

Se dio una ducha y se cambió de túnica, no tenía muchas ahora, y en cuanto dejó la túnica que había usado durante el día sobre el piso, está se desvaneció, tal como ocurría en las habitaciones de Slytherin, para que los elfos las pudieran lavar. Agradeció que los elfos de la escuela se encargaran aún de limpiarlas, pues en casa su madre ya le había enseñado los hechizos de lavado y no le agradaba mucho hacerlos.

Aún algo somnoliento se sentó en la silla de madera, delante del escritorio y tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y se dedicó unos minutos a escribirle a su madre, recordando su promesa.

Le dijo que se encontraba bien, vivo y a salvo (espero que su madre no se molestara por la broma cruel) y que la selección había sido aburrida, que había cenado bastante y que ninguno de sus compañeros se había metido con él, y que ahora estaba bastante cansado y que se iría a dormir pronto.

Obvio contarle lo de la habitación separada o de la fría manera que sus compañeros lo trataban, su madre no necesitaba eso.

Consultó su reloj una vez más y comprobó que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para correr hacia la lechucería y volver. Esperó encontrar alguna lechuza que quisiera llevar su carta.

*****

_Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad_ , pensó mientras se dejaba caer en aquellos cómodos y viejos muebles delante de la chimenea junto a Ron y Hermione, a un lado podía ver a Neville, que aún cargaba con el pobre de Trevor, y a Dean y Seamus conversando, las chicas de séptimo habían hecho un pequeño grupo al otro extremo, hablando entre risas tontas.

—¿Crees que te elijan para ser el capitán nuevamente? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé… ni siquiera sé si querré el puesto, ahora estoy pensando en otras cosas…

—¿Otras cosas además del quiditch? —preguntó incrédulo Ron.

—Claro que hay más cosas —criticó Hermione—, ahora debemos enfocarnos sobre lo que haremos más adelante, con el resto de nuestras vidas…

—Yo ya tengo claro eso —dijo Ron algo serio, Harry y Hermione lo miraron asombrados.

—¿En serio?

—Si, yo…— Ron arqueó una ceja algo enfadado —¿Por qué les parece increíble?

—No hemos dicho eso —se defendió Hermione y Harry asintió rápidamente en apoyo a la respuesta de su amiga.

—Ya, como sea —Ron dio un profundo suspiro —, he estado hablando con George… y hemos decidido que re iniciaremos el negocio de sortilegios Weasley cuando termine el curso…

—Pensé que estaba en Rumania con Charlie —dijo Harry, recordando la última vez que había escuchado sobre él.

—Si, está allá tratando de tomarse todo con calma… dice que aún se siente algo extraño por no tener a Fred al lado —la mirada de Ron se ensombreció bastante, Harry tuvo que reconocer que, efectivamente, era muy difícil imaginar al uno sin el otro… Pensó en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando George ahora.

—Oh… —murmuró apenas Hermione.

—Pero volverá en unos cuantos meses más, cuando se sienta bien y luego iniciará el negocio nuevamente, yo prometí ayudarlo.

—Es una muy buena idea —comentó Hermione poniendo sus manos sobre las de Ron y sonriendo cariñosamente.

—Será genial —le animó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Lo será, ya lo verán.

*****

Al parecer no había sido el único en decidir enviar una carta a esa hora de la noche, cuando llegó a la lechucería un par de Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff ya estaban allí atando las cartas a las lechuzas, los chicos le dieron miradas de rencor que él ignoró lo mejor que pudo mientras llamaba a una de las lechuzas de la escuela, agradeciendo que no se negara a llevar la carta y extrañando a su eficiente águila, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado al final con ella.

Cuando ya salía para regresar a su nueva habitación los chicos aún seguían en el pasillo, al parecer esperándolo, trató de no mostrarse temeroso o asombrado por eso y siguió de largo.

—¿Le escribes a tu madre mortífaga? —preguntó uno de ellos, Draco volteó un instante para verlo mejor, creyó recordar que se apellidaba Whitby, menor que él. Ignoró su comentario y sólo lo miró de mala manera antes de seguir andando.

—¿El Ministerio sabe lo que escribes? —preguntó otro, Draco escuchó sus voces demasiado cerca, supo que se estaban acercando a él.

—¿No te han dicho que debes de tratarnos con respeto? —atacó otro de ellos mientras lo tomaba de un hombro y lo hacía girar.

Draco se sobresaltó por el toque y los miró con odio, reconoció a otro de ellos: Ackerley, un Ravenclaw también menor.

—Déjenme en paz.

—¡Huy si! —canturreó el otro Ravenclaw que no conocía—. El mortífago pide que lo dejen en paz.

—Y claro, cree que todo es como antes y que lo dejaremos en paz —completó Whitby con burla.

—Váyanse a la mierda —respondió Draco antes de darse la vuelta, o intentarlo al menos, pues un golpe en el pecho lo hizo dar contra la pared, y le hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo de dolor.

—Eso no es respeto, Malfoy —dijo el Ackerley con malicia en la voz mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia él.

Draco trató de adelantarse y correr pero los otros dos chicos ya estaban sobre él sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—La casa de mis tíos fue atacada durante la guerra, y ellos sufrieron mucho por culpa de ustedes —reclamó Ackerley para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Draco trató de defenderse, pero sujeto como estaba era imposible, y debía ser honesto, a menos que hiciera uso de su varita, no sabía otra forma de defenderse, pelearse a los puños con cualquiera de ellos sería una batalla perdida, los golpes siguieron viniendo de parte del chico mientras sentía sus brazos entumecidos por lo fuerte que lo sujetaban, cuando un nuevo golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

—Que te quede claro, Malfoy, puede que el Ministerio piense que eres reformable, pero nosotros no olvidamos —dijo finalmente el chico que Draco no conocía, mientras lo dejaban caer al suelo, levantó la vista de manera retadora hacia ellos, aún sintiendo como un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaban por su mentón.

—Ya se te quitaran las ganas, mortífago —dijo finalmente Whitby antes de alejarse.

Draco se quedó tendido por un momento más, jadeando y tratando de calmarse, era genial, apenas llevaba medio día en el castillo y ya había sido atacado, la idea de salir lo menos posible de su dormitorio le pareció más agradable que nunca.

Comprobó su reloj una vez más, ya faltaba poco para el toque de queda y no quería meterse en más problemas así que reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y se puso en pie, arrastrando los pies y sujetándose de las paredes caminó lo más a prisa que pudo hasta su habitación, cuatro pisos abajo.

*****

Ya era algo tarde y él se sentía demasiado cansado para continuar en la sala común así que, dejando a Ron y los demás abajo, subió a su habitación y se puso el pijama, estaba ordenando algunas cosas en su baúl cuando vio el mapa del merodeador, hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba una mirada, sólo por pasar el rato lo llevó a la cama con él y con su varita lo golpeó, se dedicó a estudiar las zonas del colegio, viendo la gran cantidad de alumnos reunidos en las salas comunes y algunos en sus habitaciones, la directora McGonagall estaba aún en su despacho, y vio a Peeves flotar cerca del baño de chicas del segundo piso, su mirada se elevó un poco más y entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención: Malfoy se movía de manera muy lenta en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso. Miró hacia su reloj y vio que casi la hora del toque de queda había llegado y Malfoy estaba muy lejos de su sala común. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Malfoy allí? Además moviéndose de manera tan lenta… Entonces la etiqueta que decía Draco Malfoy se detuvo y de pronto desapareció Harry parpadeó un par de veces no creyendo lo que había visto y buscó alrededor de los demás pasillos, pero ya no estaba por ningún lado, por un loco momento pensó en ponerse la capa de invisibilidad e ir a investigar que se traía Malfoy entre manos, pero recordó que ya no era su trabajo averiguar que hacían los demás, incluyendo Malfoy, y que además Malfoy merecía el beneficio de la duda, estaba seguro que había aprendido la lección y que no haría nada malo. ¿Verdad?

*****

Después de pasar cerca de media hora en la tina de agua caliente se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando suavemente por el dolor en la espalda y los morados en el abdomen, por suerte había traído de casa unas cuantas pociones y los golpes en su rostro desaparecerían al día siguiente, al menos no se vería tan apaleado como había resultado.

Suspiró profundamente y trató de buscar una posición adecuada para dormir, extrañó como no había pensado que extrañaría su dormitorio, ya no el de la mansión o el de la Sala Común de Slytherin, sino aquel pequeño dormitorio en la casa de su madre, en Rútland, pensó en ella y esperó que realmente se encontrara bien y que no se pasara la noche pensando en él.

Con un movimiento de varita las luces de las antorchas bajaron hasta casi dejar todo en penumbras, jaló un poco más las mantas y trató de no pensar en lo solo que se sentía en ese momento.

*****

**  
**


	2. LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA DE HOGWARTS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 2: “LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA DE HOGWARTS”**

 

 

_"El hombre que se levanta es aún más grande que el que no ha caído."_

_Concepcion Arenal_

 

 

_2 de septiembre de 1998, Castillo de Hogwarts, primer día de clase._

Aún se sentía todo irreal, realmente estaba sentado junto a Ron y Hermione, desayunando antes de empezar lo que sería su primer día de clases, sin mayores preocupaciones más que, tal como se lo había repetido Hermione hasta el cansancio, aprobar con buenas notas todas las asignaturas para poder entrar a la escuela de aurores.

La profesora Hooch estaba al otro extremo de la gran mesa, repartiendo horarios a los de primer año, parecía bastante contenta con su nueva posición de jefa de casa mientras hablaba y daba indicaciones a todos los pequeños.

—Espero que las clases de herbología toquen hoy —dijo Neville dejándose caer cerca de ellos, un par de chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw que pasaron en ese momento le sonrieron y saludaron de manera coqueta, Neville apenas les hizo un ligero asentimiento, más ocupado de continuar la conversación con sus amigos.

—¿Aún quieres seguir estudiando herbología al salir de la escuela? —preguntó Hermione, Ron sólo le dio una mirada atenta mientras seguía masticando sus tostadas.

—Sí, claro que sí, mi abuela conoce un lugar en donde me puedo especializar… antes no estaba muy de acuerdo pero ahora dice que no hay problema, incluso me ayudara con la solicitud y todo eso.

—Genial —Ron tomó un poco más de jugo de calabaza —George me ha dicho que debo estudiar a fondo herbología, que es parte importante al momento de crear dulces y bromas.

—Yo te ayudo si quieres, me divierte enseñar a los demás —admitió Neville, Harry no dejó de sorprenderse, si cuando se habían reencontrado durante la guerra el chico ya parecía bastante seguro de si mismo, ahora lo era mucho más, se le notaba en la mirada y los gestos.

—Bien chicos, continuo con ustedes porque pronto tendrán su primera clase —dijo la profesora Hooch acercándose a ellos.

—Déjame adivinar, pociones con Slytherin —murmuró Ron hacia Harry.

—Cierto… en eso la suerte nunca cambia —apoyó Harry mientras la profesora llamaba primero a Neville, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, parecía que lo que fuera que la profesora le estuviera diciendo lo estaba animando bastante.

—Señorita Granger, si me hace el favor —llamó la profesora Hooch y Harry y Ron vieron ahora a Hermione platicar con ella, aquello tomó un poco más de tiempo, Harry supuso que porque su amiga quería tomar demasiadas lecciones nuevamente, tal vez y hasta le daban un giratiempo de nuevo, aunque esperó que no, recordaba lo agobiada que había estado durante su tercer año.

Luego de que la profesora terminara de hablar con ella, Hermione se quedó conversando con Ginny animadamente mientras la profesora siguió llamando a los demás alumnos, ahora los que habían cursado sexto el año anterior y que eran en teoría un curso menor que ellos también estaban en séptimo, por lo que el número de alumnos en su curso se había incrementado, lo que hizo que se demorara bastante tiempo.

—Te lo dije —resopló Ron sentándose junto a Harry nuevamente y con cara angustiada—; pociones, con Slytherin en media hora más.

—Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo… —dijo Harry ya algo preocupado, ¿sería que se habían olvidado de él? O sería que había algún problema con los cursos que había escogido, cuando la profesora terminó de hablar con aquella chica que se apellidaba Zelazny, que era compañera de dormitorio de Ginny, supo que definitivamente si se habían olvidado de él.

—Señor Potter —llamó la profesora en el momento en que él ya se levantaba para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.

—Profesora, ¿Cuál es mi horario?

—Verá, señor Potter al parecer, por los cursos que ha elegido y también por las referencias en su historial, vemos que aún desea convertirse en auror al terminar la escuela.

—Sí, así es, si es que no hay ningún problema —Harry trató de no impacientarse, mientras veía a sus demás compañeros ya ponerse en pie, Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas curiosas y él sólo les hizo un gesto de despedida mientras la profesora seguía hablando.

—Según me han informado no es necesario que tenga que seguir todas las clases que ha elegido, sabemos que es mucho trabajo y que tal vez aún necesite algo de tiempo para usted, después de todo lo que ha pasado… —la profesora Hooch dio un pequeño suspiro y continuó—, además en la escuela de Aurores, que abrirá el nuevo curso en julio del año entrante ya tiene una plaza asegurada.

—¿Sin tener que dar ninguna prueba más? —preguntó algo incrédulo.

—Por favor, no necesita dar más pruebas es más que obvio que está capacitado para iniciar la escuela de aurores en el momento que desee.

—Pero, profesora…

—Por eso lo he hecho esperar, para que pueda elegir cuáles de las clases que decidió tomar descartaría.

—No quiero descartar ninguna.

—¿Ninguna dice?

—No, yo no quiero una plaza en la escuela de aurores, no así al menos, quiero llevar los cursos y dar las pruebas y si apruebo genial, y si no pues… ya veré, pero no quiero tratos preferenciales.

La profesora Hooch arrugó el ceño por un momento y luego suspiró profundamente.

—Sabía que se negaría pero al menos que no se diga que no hice lo que me pidieron —extendió un pergamino hacia Harry —; este curso si que estará ocupado… me alegra que tenga tiempo, lo necesitará.

—Gracias, profesora —respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su horario y le daba una mirada, sabía que este año tendría mucho más tiempo para estudiar, para estar con sus amigos… para tantas cosas.

—Y apresúrese, ya falta poco para que empiece la primera hora y es en las mazmorras.

Harry miró al horario nuevamente, Ron tenía razón, las mañanas de los lunes y miércoles les tocaba pociones con Slytherin. *

[ ](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=HORARIOGRYFFINDOR-1.png)

 

 

 

*****

Draco comió poco aquella mañana, aún se encontraba algo adolorido y no tenía tanto apetito. Había tomado un par de pociones para el dolor pero no había querido malgastarlas todas, aún no sabía cuándo conseguiría el tiempo para hacer más y no se arriesgaría a necesitarlas y no tenerlas.

Sus compañeros le dieron miradas curiosas en cuanto llegó hasta la mesa, caminando con pasos lentos y tranquilos (aunque no eran en realidad lentos por la tranquilidad si no por el dolor en su costado que aún persistía). Draco supuso que ellos estarían curiosos acerca de donde había pasado la noche, estaba casi seguro que ni la profesora McGonagall ni su nuevo jefe de casa se los habían dicho.

Cuando el profesor Cummings empezó a repartir los horarios ya casi había terminado de comer, así que sacó de la mochila el libro de pociones y empezó a hojearlo, escuchando a medias como los demás eran llamados, al poco rato el alboroto que estaban armando los de primero lo distrajo, no podía concentrarse si hacían tanta bulla. Con algo de fastidio cerró el libro y se dedicó mejor a observar alrededor, todos estaban muy ocupados hablando de las clases que les tocaban o corriendo para recoger sus cosas y luego llegar a tiempo a la primera clase, su mirada se detuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor:

Potter estaba allí, como siempre con la comadreja y Granger, se preguntó si es que alguna vez se separaban para algo… Había algo extraño o diferente en Potter, la noche anterior también le había parecido así, pero no estaba muy seguro del qué.

Lo estudió con un poco más de interés, y cuando Potter se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz lo descubrió. El cuatro ojos no era más un cuatro ojos, eso era lo que había llamado su atención la noche anterior, el color de sus ojos era más fuerte porque no tenía aquellas ridículas gafas. Era interesante como nunca se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos de ese color verde tan extraño…

—Señor Malfoy —dijo la voz ronca de un hombre haciéndolo sobresaltar, levantó la vista para encontrarse con el profesor Cummings, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído.

—Tenga cuidado de que no lo pesquen así en clase, no tengo intenciones de que mis alumnos pierdan puntos por sólo estar distraídos— dijo con voz severa, Draco solo asintió rápidamente.

—Bien, hablaremos sobre su horario —continuó el hombre, para sorpresa de Draco, sentándose junto a él —; estoy enterado de lo delicada que es la situación con respecto a usted, y por lo que veo en su expediente no tiene aún una carrera electiva.

—No, no he decidido aún.

—Espero que lo haga pronto, pues pasada cierta cantidad de meses es muy difícil que se pueda acoplar a alguna clase o abandonar otras.

—Sí, profesor Cummings.

—Sé que no puede seguir DCAO, y por lo que sé no le preguntaron exactamente que clases tomar.

—No, simplemente compraron todos los libros, menos los de DCAO.

—Claro, claro —murmuró el hombre examinando unos cuantos pergaminos que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Entonces primero deberá decirme que clases sí va a tomar.

—Pues… pociones —comenzó Draco rápidamente, no podía dejar de sentirse algo impresionado por la forma como el hombre lo estaba tratando, su mirada era severa, pero no tenía esa mirada de resentimiento y odio que los demás, se preguntó si había sido uno de los pocos que había logrado salir del país a tiempo antes que la guerra se iniciara.

—Bien… veo que es muy bueno en eso, en artimancia, también, herbología… —el profesor Cummings iba marcando algunas cosas y murmurando más para si que para Draco—¿No hay problema con tomar algunas de esas clases?

—No, ninguno.

—Bien… Estudios muggles por descontado —Draco se abstuvo de hacer una mueca de fastidio —¿Adivinación?

—No, de ninguna manera —replicó rápidamente, el hombre torció los labios hacia un lado y asintió.

—¿Astronomía? —Draco negó nuevamente con la cabeza, no podría estar en la torre por mucho tiempo sin sufrir algún ataque de culpabilidad o pánico.

—Bueno, para casi cualquier carrera que elijas luego tendrás que seguir con Transformaciones y con Encantamientos.

—Claro.

—Entonces ya está —dijo extendiendo el pergamino hacia Draco —Y debo decir que llega tarde a la primera clase.

—Oh —murmuró Draco poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

—Trate de que no le quiten puntos y de ganar algunos —recomendó el profesor Cummings poniéndose en pie también.

—Sí, sí, señor —murmuró Draco colgándose la mochila al hombro y sujetando el pergamino con fuerza, el profesor se alejó y él le dio una mirada más al horario.

Tal como lo había imaginado, pociones con Gryffindor, y para colmo llegaba ya tarde.

 

[ ](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=HORARIODESLYTHERIN.png)

 

*****

El aula de pociones, pese a seguir en las mazmorras y en el mismo sitio que antes, no se parecía en nada al aula donde Snape había dictado clases durante tanto tiempo, o incluso a como la había mantenido Slughorn durante el sexto año, todo de alguna manera estaba más iluminado, los estantes parecían haber sido renovados, incluso las mesas y sillas.

—Bueno, al menos hay menos Slytherin —comentó Ron cuando entraron, mirando hacia la otra fila donde Nott y Zabinni se acomodaban en una mesa, en la mesa detrás de ellos habían dos chicos más cuyos nombres no conocía.

Después de de ellos llegaron dos chicos más, de Gryffindor: la chica de apellido Zelazny, conversando animadamente con otro chico, si no se equivocaba se apellidaba Vance. Ambos sonrieron hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras sacaban ya los libros y los materiales.

—¿Por qué nunca nos pueden poner con Ravenclaw? —se quejó Ron una vez más, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ignorándolo por completo y Harry se dedicó a hojear su nuevo libro de pociones avanzadas, se preguntó si el libro de Snape habría terminado de arder en la sala de requerimientos.

—Muy bien —dijo la voz de un hombre saliendo por una de las puertas del fondo, era el profesor Monroe, que tenía los cabellos castaños sueltos sobre los hombros y lucía una túnica azul, sonreía amablemente hacia ellos—, creo que ya estamos todos…

Alguien tocó la puerta suavemente y luego se abrió, se trataba de Malfoy que lucía sonrojado y algo agitado.

—¡Oh, genial! —masculló Ron dramáticamente mientras el profesor y el resto de la clase miraban hacia Malfoy.

—Señor, lo lamento, recién me dieron el horario —se excusó Draco no aún muy convencido de entrar, recordando además que el profesor Cummings le había dicho que no perdiera puntos para su casa.

—Claro, claro, pase y siéntese, recién estábamos por empezar.

Draco soltó involuntariamente un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en una de las mesas libres del fondo, Harry le dio una mirada más, recordando que la noche anterior lo había visto desaparecer en algún lugar del tercer piso y la curiosidad acerca de que era lo que Malfoy podía estar haciendo en ese pasillo a esa hora volvió.

—Bueno, ahora que si ya estamos todos, o eso espero al menos — continuó hablando el profesor mirando hacia la puerta una vez más —, vamos a empezar, como ya saben mi nombre es Cepheus Monroe, y por este curso, que será el último de ustedes, seré su profesor de pociones, me pueden llamar profesor Monroe, y espero que aprendan y se diviertan tanto aprendiendo como yo enseñándoles.

Harry arqueó una ceja incrédulo y Hermione sonrió más ampliamente mientras Ron se movía algo incómodo en su sitio.

Al fondo Draco que ya había sacado su libro de pociones le dio una mirada mucho más interesada, le parecía raro que un profesor hablara de esa manera.

—Pero bueno, como ustedes ya se conocen hace tanto tiempo supongo que no necesitan presentarse —el profesor caminó hacia el escritorio y levantó uno de los pergaminos —, sin embargo me ayudaría saber sus nombres así que pasaremos lista, sólo levanten la mano cuando los llame.

Draco escuchó distraídamente mientras el profesor llamaba uno a uno a los demás compañeros, cuando pronunció su nombre Draco simplemente suspiró y levantó la mano, se sintió extrañamente bien al no descubrir ningún rastro de rencor en su mirada, el profesor simplemente asintió y miró hacia el pergamino nuevamente.  _Tal vez había estado exagerando_ , pensó, tal vez si había gente que lo odiaba o que lo quería molestar pero no era “toda la gente” sólo una parte de ella. Eso pintaba mucho mejor.

—¿Potter? —escuchó como llamaban y levantó la mano casi avergonzado, el profesor se quedó mirándolo un instante y le sonrió antes de pasar al siguiente— Pritchard, bien… Zabinni— Blaise levantó la mano apenas un instante—, y por último Zelazny— la chica que se sentaba detrás de ellos levantó la mano y el profesor dejó a un lado el pergamino y la pluma.

Draco golpeó algo ansioso con el cuchillo para cortar especies sobre su escritorio, esperando para que la clase iniciara, había preparado algunas pociones en casa de su madre antes de partir hacia la escuela, pero no era lo mismo que poder experimentar con las que el libro contenía, esperaba que para esa clase el profesor hiciera algo más interesante que solamente hablar.

—Bien, al ser este séptimo año, año de EXTASIS y conociendo las exigencias de sus profesores anteriores debo suponer que todos aquí tienen ya un nivel bastante alto, así que durante esta clase vamos a probarnos que tan lejos podemos llegar.

Harry frunció el ceño, no era tan malo en pociones, él lo sabía, después de todo había aprobado los TIMOS, pero en el sexto curso había obtenido sus tan altas calificaciones gracias a un libro que no tenía ya.

—Hoy haremos algo fácil, una poción curativa, la encontraran muy útil en algún momento, y según el plan de estudios debemos realizar al menos unas cuatro pociones de este tipo, así que iniciaremos con una muy sencilla —continuó explicando el profesor mientras agitaba su varita, en la pizarra negra aparecieron las instrucciones escritas con tiza blanca.

Draco suspiró fastidiado, él ya sabía preparar esa poción, era una muy simple, “Poción Pimentónica” para los resfriados. Con algo de lentitud abrió su libro en la página que le indicaban y empezó a leer las instrucciones y recomendaciones, esperando a que todos los demás ya se hubieran recogido sus materiales para poder ir sin tener que cruzarse con nadie.

Harry caminó cerca del escritorio de Malfoy, para llegar junto a Ron y Hermione hasta el estante de ingredientes, lo miró por un instante, pero Malfoy pareció no notarlo, o no darle importancia alguna, seguía leyendo su libro, indiferente a todo alrededor.

*****

—Interesante método —dijo la voz del profesor detrás de él y Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente, pues estaba muy concentrado y últimamente nadie se le acercaba de buena manera como para relajase lo suficiente—. Lamento haberlo asustado, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Claro, bien… lo lamento —respondió sonrojándose un poco por lo paranoico que se estaba volviendo.

—¿Quién le enseñó esa forma de cortar el Asfódelo?

—Pues… —Draco agregó las raíces que había cortado al caldero antes de que el momento para hacerlo pasase y éste soltó un suave vapor anaranjado —, no lo sé, es sólo que descubrí que así funcionan mejor.

—Muy bien, continúe, lo hace bastante bien —lo felicitó el profesor con una sonrisa antes de alejarse hacia otros Slytherin que estaban más adelante.

*****

La clase terminó al fin, sin gloria ni pena para él, Malfoy había obtenido cinco puntos por la forma como había cortado unas raíces (Harry no comprendía exactamente que tenía eso de espléndido, pero era el profesor él que ponía los puntos, así que no había mucho que nadie pudiera decir) Y por suerte él no había volado su caldero y su poción había sido bastante aceptable, no tanto como la de Hermione, pero no se podía quejar.

Era ya casi la una de la tarde y con el estómago rugiéndole y la cabeza puesta en los deberes que ya tenía que empezar a hacer en la noche, llegó al Gran Comedor, junto con Ron y Hermione.

Los tres se sentaron en su esquina ya acostumbrada y comenzaron a comer en silencio, Ginny apareció poco después y se sentó a su lado, aunque intentó entablar conversación con él, Harry no le hizo el menor caso, a su lado Ron le dio una mirada de reojo, pero aún así no cambió su actitud hacia la chica. Al parecer Ginny estaba en plan de reconquista y no le podría decir cual era la razón por la cual aquello no iba a funcionar, no hasta no hablar con Ron primero. Quizá debía darse prisa con eso también.

*****

Le habían dado cinco puntos y además el profesor le había dicho que su poción parecía muy buena, pensó que era la mejor forma de empezar el día, al menos sabía que su jefe de casa y su profesor de pociones no lo tratarían mal, algo era mejor que nada, después de todo.

Con pasos lentos y elegantes caminó hasta el Gran Comedor y se sentó en el mismo rincón que en la mañana, si los demás no se le querían acercar, era problema de ellos, no se iba a morir porque no le hablaran, después de todo estar solo no era tan malo.

Estaba a punto de engullir el primer pedazo de carne cuando alguien pasó a su lado, corriendo bastante rápido y al parecer con la varita en mano, porque el plato se arrastró por la mesa y antes que siquiera pudiera alcanzarlo, se estrelló contra el piso.

Draco frunció el ceño, aún con el tenedor en el aire y miró hacia su atacante; Paul Bryce, que lo miraba con burla desde el fondo del salón, junto con un par de Gryffindor más, Draco creía también recordar sus nombres pero no podía estar seguro, sentía la mirada de todos alrededor, sabía que estaban esperando una respuesta; su tan ansiada respuesta, un ataque, algo que lo sacara de allí inmediatamente, pero ya podían coger una silla para esperar, porque no perdería la paciencia por un plato en el piso y una par de burlas, ¡Por, Merlín! Si había resistido cosas peores.

*****

—Parece que el hurón no pierde la oportunidad de meterse en líos, ¿eh?

—Ron —advirtió Hermione a la vez que Harry negaba con la cabeza.

—Ellos han pasado y le han tirado la comida, no ha sido él —respondió Harry mientras aún seguía observando a Malfoy, un nuevo plato había aparecido delante del chico para reemplazar el que había caído en el piso y había desaparecido, y se volvía a servir más comida, giró nuevamente hacia Ron que ya empezaba a replicar.

—Sí, pero te apuesto a que algo les hizo antes, es decir… Es Malfoy

—Vaya, —murmuró Harry—interesante deducción,  _es Malfoy_ , eso lo resuelve todo.

—Pues…

El sonido de un nuevo plato en el piso los hizo voltear, Malfoy al parecer había sido fastidiado nuevamente, Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró a los tres Gryffindor, que se movían rápidamente hacia la mesa, un instante después la directora y un par de profesores aparecían para almorzar en la mesa de profesores.

—No deberían molestarlo — reprochó Hermione a los tres chicos que se habían sentado cerca de ellos y reían entre ellos —, va contra las normas.

—¡Oh, por favor!, después de todo lo que hizo —se defendió Bryce con un deje de amargura en la voz.

—Sí —apoyó Hawes—, tú no estuviste aquí el curso pasado, no sabes lo que fue soportarlo.

—No debieron dejarlo salir, y mucho menos volver —concluyó Vachss, dando una última mirada hacia donde Malfoy comía apresuradamente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio, dando vueltas a lo que ellos le decían y a su curiosidad por saber que era lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo o planeando, se le hacía raro que lo molestaran e insultaran y que no hubiera una respuesta de su parte.

*

_Malditos idiotas,_ pensó Draco mientras cortaba con más fuerza de la necesaria la carne del tercer plato que se había servido, esperó que esta vez si pudiera comerlo sin que nadie lo molestara, al menos ahora estaba allí la profesora McGonagall.  _Malditos idiotas,_  pensó nuevamente mientras trataba de recordar a alguno de ellos, para saber si es que lo odiaban por que les había hecho algo malo o sólo por la corriente de “Odien a los Malfoy, o a lo que queda de ellos”.

Hizo además una nota mental, de ahora en adelante trataría de llegar un poco más tarde al comedor, lo suficiente como para que algún profesor ya se encontrara allí, sonaba cobarde, sí claro que sí, pero él no podía defenderse porque sería considerado un ataque y tendría problemas, además no necesitaba probar su valor ante nadie, sólo ser un poco más astuto, mientras menos oportunidades de molestarlo les diera, mejor. Se llamaba supervivencia.

*****

Cuando la clase de Herbología terminó, Harry salió junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny (que se les había unido en la misma mesa de trabajo para fastidio de Harry) y se encontró ya con los Hufflepuff y Slytherin que formaban una fila para entrar al invernadero.

Saludaron a Ernie Macmillan que seguía tan pomposo como siempre.

—Es una pena que no podamos seguir cursando pociones juntos, realmente me perece que disfrutábamos mucho esa clase.

—Claro —respondió Ron, seguro que él no extrañaba para nada a Ernie.

La profesora Sprout salió del invernadero en ese momento, apurando a la clase que ya esperaba y Ernie se despidió con un gesto con la mano antes de darse la vuelta y entrar con los demás compañeros, los Slytherin les brindaron su típica mirada de superioridad y al fondo, de último, iba Malfoy, que ni siquiera los miró cuando pasó a su lado.

*****

Ya en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas y luego de haber avanzado bastante con los deberes, Harry revisó su mapa nuevamente, a la hora de la cena Malfoy había llegado tarde, cuando ya incluso varios se habían retirado a sus salas comunes, no lo molestaron ni le dijeron nada, comió rápidamente y se marchó, nuevamente sin intercambiar ninguna palabra o mirada con ninguno de sus compañeros de clase. Con el mapa lo había buscado en la sala común de Slytherin y en los dormitorios pero no lo encontró allí, así que siguió observando el resto del mapa, pero nuevamente, como la noche anterior, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, o el castillo. Aquella vena de curiosidad latía con fuerza, preguntándose donde demonios se podía haber metido Malfoy. Estaba seguro que no en la sala de requerimientos, ya ni siquiera sabía si existía, y por todo lo que había pasado allí sabía que Malfoy no la usaría más.

*****

Draco bostezó suavemente y se estiró todo lo que los golpes y morados en el estómago le permitían sin sentir dolor, dio una mirada más a su pergamino sobre las pociones curativas y la importancia de aprenderlas y le pareció que estaba todo correcto, sin embargo se hizo una nota mental para darle una revisada más al día siguiente.

Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, recordando lo aburrida y fastidiosa que había sido la última clase de la tarde, con los idiotas Hufflepuff y sus pequeños insultos susurrados cuando la profesora estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlos. Él sólo quería pasar de ser percibido durante el resto del curso, pero si lo seguían molestando de esa manera tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo algo tonto.

—No— se dijo con voz firme, ya metido en la cama, con las antorchas a media luz—. No les puedo dar el gusto a ninguno de ellos y menos aún dejar a mi madre sola —se arropó un poco mejor y suspiró suavemente —No les daré el gusto.

*****

** Notas mías: **

* En el sexto libro se menciona que en la clase de pociones están todas las casas: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor, y se los puso a todos juntos porque se trataba de un grupo pequeño, (12) pero como ahora hay casi el doble de alumnos en séptimo años se volvió a dividir en dos la clases como estaban antes (Slytherin/Gryffindor y Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw).


	3. SECRETOS: ALGUNOS REVELADOS, ALGUNOS DESCUBIERTOS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

 

**CAPÍTULO 3: “SECRETOS: ALGUNOS REVELADOS, ALGUNOS DESCUBIERTOS”**

 

_La verdad tiene dos sabores: uno dulce, para el que la dice,_

_y otro amargo, para el que la oye._

_Rodríguez Marín_

 

 

_19 de septiembre de 1998, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, dentro del castillo._

 

Harry suspiró ligeramente aburrido, estaba en la sala común sentado junto a Ron y, para su mayor disgusto, también junto a Ginny. La chica parecía dispuesta a probar su resistencia y su paciencia, pues desde que habían iniciado las clases no había hecho más que aparecerse siempre que podía, sentándose junto a él en las materias que compartían, en el comedor y en la sala común. Harry no le hablaba y la ignoraba todo lo educadamente que podía. Sin embargo, con Ron cerca era difícil el responderle como deseaba, no que quisiera ser mal educado o demasiado brusco con ella, pero habían cosas que rebasaban los límites y la mano de Ginny sobre su pierna en ese momento definitivamente era demasiado.

 

Se puso en pie de un salto y le dio una mirada resentida a la chica mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban más y más.

 

—Hey ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron algo confundido, a su lado Hermione le dio una mirada de entendimiento.

 

—Nada… debo ir a mi habitación.

 

—Oh, ¿te olvidaste de algo para la tarea? —preguntó Ginny con voz inocente, Harry le dio una mirada más dura aún.

 

—No, y no es asunto tuyo, ya vuelvo —siseó antes de coger la mochila del piso y caminar con pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos, podía sentir la mirada de Ron clavada en su nuca y esperaba, realmente, que Ginny no lo siguiera y, sobre todo, que Ron no lo siguiera… Sabía que se enfadaría por hablarle de mala manera a la chica, no obstante, eso ya se parecía más a un caso de acoso que a simple plan de reconquista.

 

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró. Por primera vez, desde que había vuelto a la escuela, extrañó Australia, a Fabio y a los amigos de este, allá todo había sido más fácil: era libre de hacer lo que quería y no tenía que esconderse de  nadie, pero aquí ni siquiera le podía decir a Ginny por qué tenía que dejarlo en paz o a Ron por qué estaba rechazando a su hermanita.

 

Sabía que era algo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano y que debía darse prisa, el decírselo a Ron representaba terminar de sacar el secreto de su organismo y el respirar en paz, si es que Ron lo entendía, todo estaría en paz, si no lo hacía, bueno, al menos lo habría intentado.

 

*****

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción enrolló el pergamino de estudios muggles, había sido una tarea enorme y le había llevado toda la tarde hacerlo, pero al fin había terminado y se sentía aliviado por eso. Levantó la vista hacia un pergamino adherido en la pared frente a su escritorio y tachó la casilla que decía “Terminar con la estúpida tarea de E.M. sobre los artefactos eléctricos” la casilla quedó en blanco y miró la siguiente: “Debes escribir a tu madre”

Bueno, al menos ahora le tocaba hacer algo más entretenido que explicar por qué las cosas se calientan en esa cajita llamada microondas. Sacó del cajón otro pergamino más y mojó la pluma, casi ya se sabía de memoria las cosas que le debía decirle a su madre y las cosas que no:

Tendría que mencionarle que en el castillo estaba empezando a enfriar por el otoño y que los árboles de los jardines estaban perdiendo sus hojas, aunque no había paseado realmente por los jardines en todo ese tiempo, no se iba a arriesgar a que lo encontraran solo por allí y le atacaran como en los pasillos. 

También le diría que los profesores eran todos amables y que sus calificaciones estaban muy bien, lo cual era verdad a medias y, considerando la tranquilidad de su madre, mejor que la verdad completa, pues los profesores Cummings y Monroe eran bastante amables con él o, mejor dicho, justos, incluso el profesor Monroe le había dado bastantes puntos por sus respuestas, los demás simplemente lo ignoraban en el mejor de los casos y otros, como el profesor Cooper, aprovechaban cada instante para quitarle puntos y tratarlo injustamente. Aún así no les iba a dar el gusto de reprobarlo o de sacar un “Desastroso” en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., aunque no cursara nada luego de la escuela, no les brindaría el placer de señalarlo y decir que no había podido siquiera aprobar. 

Además contarle que se estaba alimentando bien, claro, ahora que había aprendido que debía llegar al comedor en el momento en que los profesores estuvieran, comer a toda velocidad y volver lo más rápido posible hacia su habitación, de esa manera nadie le tiraba la comida al suelo o molestaba, salvo los pequeños insultos que le daban cuando pasaban cerca de él, pero a esos ya estaba acostumbrado.

Decirle que con sus compañeros todo iba bien, si obviaba que no hablaba con nadie nunca, pero nunca, sólo con los profesores cuando tenía que contestar una pregunta y muy rara vez con el Barón Sanguinario, que lo saludaba de manera bastante cortés. Eso se sentía raro, el no usar la voz para nada más que para hablar con los profesores de vez en cuando, para hacer algunos útiles hechizos y para contestar los ataques del pasillo, cuando no había ninguna autoridad cerca. En esas dos semanas no había querido contar la cantidad de ataques o golpes que había recibido y se asombraba bastante de que aún se mantuviera en control y no respondiera a ninguno con una maldición, aunque ayudaba que cada vez que estaba a punto de ceder y caer se recordaba: “No les daré el gusto” y eso bastaba para que se calmara. Era un buen método después de todo.

Leyó la carta a su madre una vez más y sonrió, sí, no había nada que la fuera a preocupar, la guardó, esperaría todavía al lunes en la tarde, cuando la mayoría tenía clases y él una hora libre para mandarla, así no se cruzaría con muchos más en el pasillo.

Sólo para descansar un poco más, sacó de otro de los cajones las cartas que su madre le escribía. En la última le decía que tenía un pequeño resfrío pero que las pociones que había dejado en casa le estaban haciendo bastante bien, que el trabajo en el auspicio para ayudar a los caídos en la guerra le llenaba todo el día y que siempre lo extrañaba, esperaba ya que llegara diciembre para que fuera a casa, aunque sea por unos días.

Draco esperaba que su madre no le estuviera mintiendo, que de verdad estuviera bastante bien y sin problemas. Realmente esperaba eso, aún se sentía culpable por dejarla sola en casa.

*****

Harry se desperezó sobre la cama y, como ya era su costumbre, sacó el mapa del merodeador. Ron y Hermione seguían en la sala común, Ginny había desaparecido por algún sitio, afuera habían ya muy pocos alumnos en los pasillos, casi todos estaban en sus salas comunes o en sus habitaciones. Todos excepto Malfoy, claro, al cual, para variar no lograba ubicar en ningún sitio del castillo, aunque tenía una leve sospecha de que estaba en el tercer piso, en algún punto escondido y no descubierto por los merodeadores en su época.

Durante la semana pasada Ginny les había contado que había escuchado a las chicas Slytherin muy enojadas porque le habían dado una habitación propia a Malfoy y por lo injusto que era eso. Aunque recordando varios comentarios de ataque e insultos hacia Malfoy, le pareció que era la opción más saludable,  después de todo había demasiados jóvenes enfadados con él como para que lo dejaran en paz, era injusto, claro, debían dejarlo estudiar y participar de la escuela como todos. Él no estaba allí porque quisiera, sino por que el Ministerio lo había obligado. Muchas veces se preguntaba si es el Ministerio no lo había enviado allí para hacerlo caer y poderlo meter finalmente en Azkaban como prueba de que ellos no se reforman. Sí es que era así, rogaba por que Malfoy tuviera paciencia y no se derrumbara.

Lo había observado bastante durante esas dos últimas  semanas, sobre todo en clase de pociones, donde le ganaba incluso a Hermione, siempre serio y callado, su mirada firme, su cabeza en alto y sus pasos seguros. Siempre llegaba justo a tiempo para entrar al aula y evitarse el tener que hacer cola con los demás fuera del aula y era el primero en salir, prácticamente, corriendo. Llegaba tarde a las comidas y comía muy rápido, mucho más que Ron incluso, para luego desaparecer y perderse en ese pasillo del tercer piso.

No hablaba con nadie, nunca lo vio intercambiar una palabra con alguien que no fuera un profesor o el Barón Sanguinario. Los demás compañeros sabían que su habitación estaba escondida en algún lugar del castillo pero Malfoy parecía bastante listo para evitar que ellos la encontraran. Harry pensó que era lo mejor, no había visto en vivo ninguno de los ataques y Malfoy nunca parecía golpeado o herido (salvo algunos días cuando iba caminando mucho más lento y pausado pero sin ninguna marca o señal a la vista). Incluso los profesores no parecían estar en conocimiento de eso, pero sabía que si alguno de los que lo molestaban se enteraba donde estaba su habitación tal vez lo molestarían mas.

*****

No le gustaban las cenas de los sábados, era más difícil que los profesores cenaran con ellos, pues varios se iban  a Hogsmade y los dejaban solos, lo cual representaba definitivamente problemas. Rogando porque un maestro, aunque fuera el semi-gigante, estuviese en el Gran Comedor, avanzó con pasos firmes hacia las escaleras, escuchando como ya los pasillos se llenaban de las voces de los demás alumnos. Suspiró, rogando no encontrarse con nadie. Aceleró el paso un poco más y ya estaba cerca de las escaleras cuando sintió el primer hechizo, directo en la espalda, trastabilló hacia delante y se sujetó apenas con las puntas de los dedos de la baranda, evitando caer.

—Hey Mortífago —llamó uno de ellos, Draco volteó lentamente, tratando de recuperar la tranquila respiración, sabía de quien era esa voz y no podía creer que lo estuviera molestando con eso, cuando su padre había sido uno de los mortífagos condenados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó con los dientes apretados, el dolor en su espalda se estaba esparciendo, haciendo que la piel le ardiera.

—Sólo recordarte quién eres —replicó Nott con los brazos cruzados, detrás de él, a sólo unos pasos estaban Zabini, Gwynne, Baddock y White, los tres últimos menores.

—¿Y necesitas un ejército de guardaespaldas para hacerlo?

—¿Será que extrañar a tus dos gorilas hace que hables así, Malfoy?

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros mientras las risas de los chicos calaban profundo en su pecho, recordando a sus amigos.

—Pero claro, uno murió quemado y otro está en Azkaban —dijo White con burla.

—Sí, donde deberían estar todos los mortífagos como tú —continuó Baddock.

—Y es en donde están —replicó Draco no perdiendo el ritmo —¿No es así, Nott?

Nott se sonrojó y apretó los puños con fuerza —Al menos el mío está vivo.

Y eso si dolió, su padre ya no estaba vivo y dolía no poder haberse despedido de él siquiera.

—Pero encerrado, volviéndose loco de a pocos —el dolor en la espalda iba desapareciendo ya —, prefiero a mi padre muerto que sufriendo eso— mintió.

Gwynne dio un paso hacia delante al tiempo que Nott levantaba la varita y Draco flexionaba las piernas muy suavemente, no podía defenderse de ellos, pero podría evitar que le dieran, al menos intentar.

—Oh, el niño mortífago, huérfano y pobre, sólo te está provocando— dijo hacia Nott —Pero, ¿sabes qué, Malfoy? No necesitas provocarnos, igual te daremos tu merecido.

Draco saltó hacia un lado a la vez que el rayo del hechizo de Nott caía en el sitio donde había estado parado un instante antes, pero no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse siquiera por haber esquivado uno de ellos, debía recordar que eran cinco contra uno y claro, como siempre, tenía todas las de perder.

El primer rayo le dio en la pierna, el dolor lacerante lo hizo caer de rodillas, con las justas y puso las manos para evitar dar con el rostro en el piso cuando el segundo rayo le dio en un brazo, luego de eso todo fue confusión: sintió los rayos golpear su cuerpo y por más que trató de moverse no lo consiguió, era como si de pronto algo lo hubiera inmovilizado (seguramente un hechizo) parpadeó hacia arriba en el momento en que Nott y Zabini se le acercaban, y trató de darles su mejor mirada de odio mientras ellos reían a carcajadas y entonces sintió la magia. Una magia extraña y diferente, rozándolo. Un rayo le dio a Nott en el pecho en el momento que Zabini le lanzaba algo que lo sumió poco a poco en la oscuridad, lo último que vio fue el rostro de Zabini desencajado por el asombro antes de que todo se oscureciera completamente.

*****

—Hey, compañero —dijo Ron agitándolo un poco, Harry se levantó sobresaltado, mirando hacia Ron con cierto enojo.

—Ya va siendo hora de cenar.

—Oh, claro —bostezó sonoramente y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo, no tenía tanta hambre después de todo.

—Vamos, Harry, no puedes dejar de comer o Hermione vendrá y te obligará.

—No iba a dejar de comer —replicó Harry sentándose nuevamente.

—Entonces vamos, Hermione y Ginny están esperando abajo.

—Oh —Harry frunció el ceño —… yo ya los alcanzo, en un rato más los veo en el Gran Comedor.

—Harry…

—En serio, Ron, debo ir al baño. Luego los alcanzo —mintió poniéndose en pie, Ron pareció querer decir algo más pero luego asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Harry suspiró aliviado, al menos había evitado tener que bajar con Ginny también, aunque igual estaría sentada en la mesa del Gran Comedor  junto a sus amigos.

Aún algo fastidiado levantó el mapa que había permanecido sobre la cama cuando él se había quedado dormido, mirando hacia donde decía “Sala Común Gryffindor”, los chicos seguían allí, seguro que Ron aún las convencía de avanzar sin él. Pues que pena, tendrían que esperarlo entonces.

Miró hacia el resto del mapa, paseando la vista distraídamente por varios de los pisos hasta que lo vio: Malfoy estaba en el tercer piso, caminando como siempre solo. Aparentemente no se había dado cuenta que por el otro lado del pasillo venía un gran grupo de Slytherin. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el lugar hasta que vio como aquel grupo bajaba la velocidad y Malfoy parecía no notarlo. Se preguntó si es que lo atacarían o simplemente lo dejarían pasar. Golpeteó el piso con un pie, bastante impaciente, se sentía raro, sabía que lo más probable es que atacaran a Malfoy, el sentido común le decía que debía hacer algo, aunque obviamente, se trataba de Malfoy.

Finalmente dio un bufido de impaciencia y corrió hacia el baúl, sacando su capa de invisibilidad, no la había usado desde Australia, se la puso sobre los hombros, recordando de pronto cuantas aventuras había pasado junto a ella, dio una mirada al mapa, los chicos seguían abajo, no tenía tiempo para ser sutil así que simplemente desapareció por completo y sosteniendo con una mano el mapa y con la otra la varita y los bordes de la capa, salió corriendo, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y pasó junto a ellos en el momento que Ginny decía algo como “Pero yo puedo ir a decirle que se apresure”. El retrato estaba abierto, dejando pasar a un grupo de segundo y pronto estuvo corriendo en el pasillo, entrando en uno de los atajos que tan bien conocía.

Había llegado justo a tiempo, o al menos no tan tarde, agitado y jadeante, aún con la capa de invisibilidad encima, lanzó un par de hechizos, eso bastó para que todos ellos se alejaran asustados, dejando a un inconciente Draco Malfoy en el piso.

Caminó con pasos rápidos hasta él y lo vio, tenía el rostro algo hinchado y un hilo de sangre en la barbilla, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Dio una mirada al mapa, ya no había nadie cerca, los Slytherin estaban casi llegando al gran Comedor, así que con algo de confianza se sacó la capa de invisibilidad  y la puso sobre Malfoy, cubriéndolo completamente. No sabía por qué lo hacía, no obstante, no le parecía justo que cinco chicos juntos hubiesen atacado a Malfoy, tampoco que lo viesen a él levitando el cuerpo inconciente de quien, en su época, había sido su enemigo en la escuela. Dudando un poco, avanzó por el pasillo del tercer piso hasta la altura en donde le parecía haber visto a Malfoy desaparecer del mapa, lo dejó caer suavemente sobre el suelo, mirando alrededor, no había mucho allí que pudiera parecer una habitación, había un par de armaduras y unos cuantos cuadros, incluso uno donde un gran rebaño avanzaba sin fin, haciendo ruido y lloriqueando.

—Bien, que no se diga que no lo intenté —dijo a la vez que destapaba a Malfoy, le dio una mirada analítica, estaba mucho más delgado que antes, aunque su piel no era ya tan gris como había estado en sexto año, apartó el cabello manchado de sangre de la frente, ahora lo usaba mucho más largo, y lo peinó un poco hacia atrás.

Nunca había notado que Malfoy no era tan feo en realidad, claro, nunca lo había podido ver de frente y tranquilo. Frunció el ceño por su pensamiento tan inadecuado y se puso en pie, se cubrió con la capa completamente y apuntó con su varita.

—Enervate.

*****

Draco sintió el golpe de magia y, como si saliera a la superficie, después de haber estado hundido en el agua durante demasiado tiempo, dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de sentarse, emitió un pequeño quejido por el dolor en una de sus costillas y miró a ambos lados ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Recordaba el ataque, y luego… algo derribó a Nott… Tal vez esa parte había sido imaginación suya, no recordaba haberse puesto en pie y avanzar tanto…

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y miró alrededor, no había nadie cerca, sólo por precaución caminó hacia el final del pasillo y vio a la vuelta, estaba completamente vacío. Suspiró tomando fuerzas y corrió hacia la mitad del pasillo, donde el cuadro de una hada muy hermosa lo miraba con cierta pena.

—Paz —dijo suavemente, el cuadro se hizo de pronto más profundo y lo dejó pasar, se desplomó sobre el pasillo y trató de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba si aún le quedaba poción para el dolor.

Se puso en pie nuevamente con esfuerzo, sus piernas temblaban demasiado, dio unos cuantos pasos más y llegó hasta el estante donde guardaba las pociones, trató de alcanzar uno de los frascos, pero el dolor era aún muy intenso, y cayó al piso de nuevo, a penas y pudo poner las manos para evitar golpearse el rostro, la oscuridad volvió a envolverlo y no supo más.

*****

Afuera en el pasillo Harry miraba atentamente hacia el  cuadro del hada, había descubierto la habitación y la contraseña de Malfoy, de un Malfoy que parecía herido y cansado. Se preguntó si no sería más adecuado entrar a preguntar si necesitaba ayuda o llevarlo a la enfermería.

Se quedó allí de pie durante vario rato más.

—¿Señora Hada —preguntó con voz suave—usted no sabrá si Malfoy está bien?

El Hada hizo una negación con la cabeza, agitando sus largos cabellos rubios a ambos lados y Harry resopló —Puede que esté un poco mal, ya sabe, estaba herido y… —Harry bufó, era obvio que el cuadro no le contestaría, tal vez no tenía autorización para hablar. Por otro lado el conocía la contraseña, podría entrar si deseaba pero la idea de encontrarse a un Malfoy furioso en el interior lo detenía, después de todo él no sabía que Harry lo había llevado hasta allí.

Caminó alrededor del pasillo un rato más y se cubrió nuevamente con la capa, recostándose contra la pared de enfrente y esperando, si Malfoy estaba bien, o al menos más o menos bien, saldría por sus propios pies a comer, de todas maneras tendría que cenar ¿no?

Se entretuvo mirando hacia el mapa del merodeador, en el Gran Comedor ya estaban los atacantes de Malfoy, todos juntos en la mesa de Slytherin. Vio también que Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en su lugar habitual. Casi había olvidado que había prometido a Ron el alcanzarlo, pero Malfoy aún no aparecía y ya estaba pasando demasiado tiempo.

Frunció el ceño y se decidió. Aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad, dándole primero una mirada al mapa y cerciorándose que no había nadie alrededor se acercó al cuadro.

—Paz —susurró y el cuadro se hizo de pronto más profundo, Harry avanzó por su interior hacia un pasillo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, al fondo pudo ver lo que debía ser la habitación de Malfoy, aun cubierto por la capa y sin hacer mucho ruido al caminar, avanzó hasta tener una vista completa de la habitación y de Malfoy tirado junto a uno de los estantes.

Se sacó la capa a toda velocidad, dejándola tirada en uno de los lados junto con el mapa y corrió hasta Malfoy, lo movió lentamente, dejándolo completamente de espaldas, seguía inconsciente.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó con voz suave, agitándolo un poco, un ronco quejido fue la única repuesta. Lo hizo levitar con la varita hasta la cama y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo, no sabiendo qué hacer exactamente, podía llevarlo a la enfermería, seguramente Madame Pomfrey sabría que hacer con él. Dio una mirada más al estante, en uno de las repisas superiores había una gran cantidad de frascos muchos estaban llenos, mas otros un tanto vacíos. Caminó hacia ellos y leyó las etiquetas, parecían escritas a mano “Poción para el dolor de cabeza”; “Poción crece huesos”; “Poción para el dolor de golpes”… Tomó ese frasco y le dio una mirada a contra luz, parecía estar en buen estado y después de todo era en ese sitio donde Malfoy aparentemente se había desplomado.

—Enervate —murmuró nuevamente hacia Malfoy, que abrió los ojos algo asustado y miró a ambos lados, parpadeó cuando su mirada gris se encontró con la de Harry.

—¿Qué…? —el dolor en su costado se incrementó y no pudo continuar preguntando que demonios hacía Potter en su habitación.

—Lo siento… —Harry se apresuró a enseñarle el frasco a Malfoy —no sé si está es la que necesitas.

Draco frunció el ceño y tomó una gran cantidad de aire, lo que le provocó un gran dolor en el costado —¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Bien, que tal si eso te lo digo luego y primero me dices que poción darte antes de que empeores…

Draco se sujetó con fuerza el lado izquierdo, bajo sus costillas y recordó en parte que había intentado llegar a las pociones —Hay un… —le estaba empezando a costar respirar y mas le valía apresurarse, no se arriesgaría a que Potter lo llevara a la enfermería, luego podría resolver todo lo demás —Es uno lila… no tiene nombre.

—Bien —Harry se giró nuevamente hacia el estante y lo encontró rápidamente, se lo acercó a Draco y éste lo tomó con manos temblorosas, Harry lo sujetó por la muñeca y ayudó a destaparlo.

Draco a penas y estaba consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor, o de que Potter era el que lo ayudaba, con dificultad se concentró en que el líquido llegara a su boca. El sabor amargo de la poción lo hizo hacer un gesto de asco antes de recostarse nuevamente, tardaría aún un poco en hacer efecto.

—No —giró el rostro apenas para tratar de enfocar a Potter que se estaba convirtiendo ya en una mancha borrosa —llames a nadie… en serio.

Harry asintió suavemente mientras los ojos de  Draco se cerraban de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, cuando lo había encontrado en el piso, su respiración era mucho más pausada y tranquila, quiso creer que aquello significaba que tal vez la poción si estaba haciendo efecto.

Se quedó de pie allí, junto a la cama de Draco durante mucho tiempo más, mirando hacia el chico que dormía tranquilamente y hacia el resto del lugar, en una de las paredes, la que quedaba frente al escritorio, había una foto de la familia Malfoy, estaban Lucius y Narcissa y, en el medio, Draco, los tres sonreían a la cámara casi con la misma expresión de superioridad, luciendo sus elegantes túnicas, el fondo era un jardín bastante amplio. Por la cara de Draco casi podía deducir que se trataba del cuarto año. Debajo de la fotografía había un pergamino con un cuadro de días y obligaciones, habían algunas cuantas cosas tachadas, como tareas y “escribir a madre”

Sobre el escritorio una gran pila de pergaminos, todos ordenados junto a  unas cuantas plumas y un tintero, todo parecía estar en completo orden. El estante con pociones y unos cuantos libros.

Se balanceó sobre sus pies no sabiendo que más hacer, después de todo ya le había dado la poción que necesitaba, y debía confiar en que estuviera bien en cuanto despertara… lo más probable es que fuera hasta la mañana siguiente.

Le dio una última mirada a su rostro pacifico, su forma de respirar pausada, sí, definitivamente iba camino a la recuperación así que no necesitaba más ayuda.

Dando aún algunas miradas alrededor se puso la capa encima, cogió el mapa del merodeador y se escabulló hacia el pasillo, verificando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

*****

La primera vez que abrió los ojos lo hizo apenas un instante, parecía como si el cansancio se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo y, tomando el control con esfuerzo, pudo ver lo que le pareció un chico de cabellos oscuros desaparecer antes de volver a caer dormido.

*****

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor la cena casi había terminado, en la mesa, sin embargo, aún estaban Hermione, Ron y como no, Ginny. Parecían algo enfadados.

—Hola, ¿siguen aquí? —preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba y tomaba un pedazo de pan de la bandeja.

—Te serví esto por si no llegabas a tiempo — le dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa aunque sus ojos no parecían sonreír mucho.

—No debiste molestarte —replicó Harry tomando el plato y, eliminando las zanahorias y apios, sinceramente no le gustaban, había puesto más pan en su lugar.

—Pero lo hizo —objetó Ron de pronto, su voz seria y el color de sus mejillas le indicaban a Harry problemas —, así como nosotros te esperamos y lo mínimo que deberías hacer es agradecernos  por haber llegado temprano.

—Yo no les pedí que se quedaran hasta esta hora —contestó Harry dejando a un lado el plato de comida, de pronto ya no sentía tanta hambre.

—Harry, ¿pasó algo? ¿Por eso tardaste? —preguntó Hermione en un tono mas conciliador, Harry supo que estaba tratando de hacer que se explique.

La idea de decir, “Sí, me encontré a Malfoy malherido y lo estuve cuidando” bailó por su cabeza un instante antes de alejarla de un manotazo, sería ridículo y estúpido.

—Me entretuve hablando en el pasillo —mintió— y como dije antes, nadie les pidió que me esperaran, después de todo, sólo es la cena, no su matrimonio —dijo poniéndose en pie, tal vez podría ir a las cocinas mas tarde y comer algo.

—Pero, Harry, no tienes que enfadarte —habló Ginny sujetándolo de un brazo. Por auto reflejo Harry se soltó de manera brusca de ella, al tiempo que Ron se ponía en pie.

—¡Hey! —gritó.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes ningún derecho a empujarla ni a tratarla de esa manera.

—Lo lamento, pero ella tampoco tiene derecho a andar jalando de mí como si fuera su mascota.

—Ron, por favor no te metas, esto es entre él y yo —pidió Ginny poniéndose entre ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Ron obviando el comentario de su hermana —¿Qué tienes?

—Yo…

—Bueno, bueno —dijo la voz de la profesora Hooch mientras caminaba hacia ellos con mirada crítica —Es increíble, los últimos que pensé que encontraría peleando y causando desorden.

—Lo sentimos, profesora Hooch, sólo es un mal entendido —se excusó Hermione con voz temblorosa, Ron agachó la cabeza al igual que Ginny.

—Debería quitarles puntos por esto.

—No, profesora por favor, yo soy el responsable de todo, yo lo inicie y…

—Esta es una llamada de atención —dijo la profesora interrumpiendo a Harry —, la próxima vez, aunque estén en mi casa, deberé quitarles puntos, y si ya han terminado de cenar lo mejor es que vuelvan a su sala común y solucionen sus problemas de la manera adecuada y adulta que, estoy segura, son capaces.

—Sí, profesora —murmuraron los cuatro a la vez.

*****

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos se sintió mejor y se mantuvo conciente el suficiente tiempo para examinar el lugar donde se encontraba, dio un suspiro de alivio al descubrir que estaba en su habitación. El frasco vacío sobre la mesa le decía que había llegado hasta las pociones y luego hacia la cama. Sin embargo, había algo en toda la escena que no le cuadraba, algo que se le escapaba, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensarlo siquiera. Bostezó y se estiró, comprobando que los dolores iban desapareciendo. Cerró los ojos una vez más, era una lástima que aquella noche no hubiera podido ir a cenar, no le quedaba más que esperar hasta el desayuno. Y, con ese último pensamiento, finalmente volvió a dormir.

*****

—Pero, Harry —llamó Ginny por… quizá enésima vez, Harry ya había dejado de contar hacía mucho.

—En serio, la profesora les quitará puntos y no quiero que sea por mi culpa, sólo iré a las cocinas, creo que lo puedo hacer solo —replicó, unos cuantos pasos detrás Ron tenía los labios apretados y Hermione parecía bastante incómoda.

—Antes íbamos juntos —Ginny hizo un pequeño puchero y Harry estuvo tentado a darse de cabezazos contra la pared, el grupo lo venía siguiendo desde que la profesora Hooch los mandara a su sala común y parecía no haber forma de librarse de ellos por las buenas. Si tan sólo Ron no estuviera tan cerca.

—Antes… pasado, Ginny —bajó un poco más la voz, esperanzado en que Ron no entendiera lo siguiente —Cuando estábamos juntos, pero eso ya se acabó.

Ginny frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más aún, le dio una mirada ofendida y luego salió corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de las cocinas. Harry trató de no suspirar de alivio mientras Ron se acercaba a él bastante molesto.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada.

—Salió llorando.

 _Genial, lágrimas_ , pensó Harry cada vez más irritado.

—Mira, Ron, eso es algo entre ella y yo… pero aún así, no le he dicho ni hecho nada.

—Es mi hermanita de la que estás hablando.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry finalmente, como moraleja tal vez podría escribir qué es lo que sucede cuando te metes con la hermana de tu mejor amigo, no sólo pierdes la novia sino, también, posiblemente al amigo.

—Deberías ir a buscarla.

—Ron, deja que ellos resuelvan sus cosas solos —intervino por fin Hermione.

—Pero…

—En serio, Ron, es algo muy complicado… mejor me voy —Harry no esperó ninguna otra respuesta, simplemente comenzó a andar a prisa hacia las cocinas, rogando porque realmente no lo siguieran más.

*****

Las cocinas del castillo no habían cambiado para nada, salvo por la presencia de Winky, que fue la primera en salir a su recibimiento. Estaba mucho más limpia y sobria que la última vez que la había visto, no pudo dejar de asociar su recuerdo al de Dobby, ahora enterrado en el jardín de la casa de playa de Bill y Fleur.

—El señor Potter luce hambriento, Winky será una buena elfina y le traerá lo que necesite —dijo a la vez que hacía una reverencia tal que su nariz dio en el piso.

—Hola Winky, me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor.

—Sí, señor Potter, señor, Winky se comporta bien, a Dobby le gustaba que Winky se portara bien —sus inmensos ojos se veían ligeramente húmedos.

—Sí, Winky, a Dobby le gusta que te portes bien —respondió Harry con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, recordando la fidelidad desmedida del elfo y lo que su muerte había significado para él.

—Yo traeré lo que el señor pida.

Harry le dio una mirada más a la elfina, apretando con los puños el borde de su mandil, su mirada implorante, el hambre se le había pasado, después de recordar a Dobby y la forma como había muerto en sus brazos; por su culpa.

—Eh… no cené, mis amigos y yo, y quería algo que pudiera llevar… ya sabes, sin que lo vean —dijo no sabiendo bien por qué y para darle algo que hacer a la elfina, así como para hacer que se alejase de él el tiempo suficiente para calmar los recuerdos de Dobby.

—Oh, claro, claro —Winky  casi dio un saltito de alegría antes de alejarse entre las largas mesas a su alrededor murmurando “Buscar comida para el Señor Potter y sus amigos, ellos buenos, yo buscar comida”

Los demás elfos que habían permanecido en silencio y expectantes comenzaron a moverse también. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía entre las manos una gran canasta repleta de comida en cantidades suficientes para alimentar a todo el ED. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía bien que hacer con ella… O tal vez sí.

*****

Definitivamente sí se había perdido de algo muy importante, pensó en cuanto abrió los ojos, pues el tener al cara rajada sentado en su escritorio, comiendo un emparedado mientras leía lo que al parecer era un viejo pergamino, no era un escenario común, aunque su vida hubiera dado vueltas completamente, eso no era ni remotamente posible.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó con voz fría a la vez que se sentaba, agradeció que el dolor en la espalda no le hiciera vacilar la voz.

Harry levantó la mirada horrorizado, y escondió el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo de túnica, no esperaba que Malfoy despertara, esperaba poder comer en paz y luego dejar una buena cantidad de comida para que Malfoy se alimentara y terminar con aquella historia. Pero ahora Malfoy estaba despierto, pálido y molesto, sentado en la cama y mirándolo amenazadoramente. Aunque claro, Harry sabía que Malfoy en realidad no lo podía atacar.

—Te pregunté ¿qué mierda haces acá y que estás escondiendo? —Draco apartó las sábanas que no recordaba haber usado para cubrirse y quiso sentarse, un leve mareo le hizo sentir peor aún y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza para evitar caer y parecer mucho más débil de lo que ya estaba.

—No deberías alterarte —le recomendó Harry poniéndose en pie—. Yo… bueno, no tuve nada que ver, pero te encontré en el pasillo… aquellos chicos te atacaron y entonces…

Draco, que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados llevó un par de dedos a la frente y suspiró —Ya… Nott, Zabini y los otros.

—Si, ellos… pues luego de eso te traje aquí porque pensé que estarías bien pero no fue así… y tú dijiste que no querías que Madame Pomfrey se enterara.

—¿No le habrás dicho a nadie, cierto?

—No.

—Bien.

—Te traje algo de comida… pensé que tardarías más en despertar.

—¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?

—Pues…

Draco abrió los ojos nuevamente, su mirada ya había recuperado ese brillo de odio de antaño y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás —¿Cómo supiste como entrar? ¿Alguien te dio la contraseña?

Harry analizó las opciones y optó por la más simple —Tú me la dijiste, cuando te recogí del piso, me la dijiste, para que te dejara dentro.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Por qué no te quejas?

—¿Qué? —Draco se sentó nuevamente en la cama esta vez mucho más lento, evitando así los mareos.

—Que por qué no te quejas, es decir, eran cinco los que te atacaban, y tú ni pío… estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que pasa y según recuerdo tú no eras de los que se quedaba callado.

—Y tú sigues siendo tan entrometido como siempre ¿a qué sí? Apuesto a que ahora que no tienes a un señor tenebroso rondándote andas buscando nuevos retos para no perder la costumbre de ser un héroe.

—Bien, es reconfortante saber que al menos no todo ha cambiado, que aún puedo contar con tus insultos de niño creído y mimado —replicó Harry tomando la capa de la silla y un emparedado más de la canasta.

—No, no todo ha cambiado, tú sigues siendo un entrometido con complejo de héroe —contra atacó Draco, recordaba que su madre le había contado lo importante del testimonio de Potter en el juicio, pero no podía dejar las viejas costumbres, no con Potter al menos.

—Te di de beber la poción lila, porque es lo que me dijiste que necesitabas y luego te traje algo de comida, supuse que tarde o temprano despertarías con hambre, además tienen un hechizo de conservación para que no se eche a perder —explicó Harry obviando el último comentario de Draco.

Draco dio una mirada a Potter y luego a la canasta, su estómago rugió suavemente, definitivamente sí tenía hambre pero al menos esperaría a que Potter se marchara, si es que pensaba hacerlo pronto, claro.

—Bien… supongo que debes estar esperando que te diga gracias —masculló luego de un momento, Harry se encogió de hombros no sabiendo exactamente que era lo que estaba esperando allí de pie.

—Supongo que no se pueden pedir imposibles.

—No, creo que no.

—Sigo pensando que deberías quejarte.

—Y yo que debes meterte en tu vida.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no queriendo responder más nada y se giró para salir.

—¡Hey, Potter! — gritó Draco en el último instante cuando Harry ya casi había desparecido por completo.

Harry volteó a mirarlo, expectante.

—Supongo que no…

—No, no le diré a nadie donde está tu habitación, la contraseña y menos que has sido atacado.

—Bien —dijo Draco sintiendo cierto alivio.

—Bien —repitió Harry antes de girar y salir por completo, una vez en el pasillo se pasó la capa de invisibilidad por encima y sacó el mapa, Flich estaba cerca del cuarto piso, debía buscar uno de los atajos para llegar a su habitación sin ser  visto…

*****

En cuanto Potter desapareció Draco se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, se le hacía todo irreal, ¿Por qué demonios Potter tenía que ayudarlo? Se había hecho la misma pregunta cuando había pensado en el incendio y poco después en el vestíbulo, las dos veces lo había ayudado e incluso, también, en el juicio de su madre y de él. Simplemente no comprendía por qué seguía ayudándolo. Para esta ocasión llegó a la misma conclusión: porque era demasiado noble y Gryffindor para dejar a alguien en apuros, aunque fuera una serpiente, Slytherin y ex mortífago atacado.

Suspiró profundamente y el dolor en su espalda le recordó que aún no estaba del todo curado pero que sí tenía hambre, así que se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama y jaló la canasta, habían muchas cosas adentro, demasiadas… ¿Es qué acaso pensaba que era un muerto de hambre o algo así? Tomó el primer sándwich de pollo y apio y le dio una gran mordida, sobre la mesa había una jarra con jugo de calabaza, la cual convocó también. Realmente sí tenía demasiada hambre, y por la cantidad de comida que había, lo más probable es que no tuviera que bajar a desayunar al día siguiente, lo cual era perfecto, al menos podría recuperarse más antes de enfrentar “Otro Maravilloso Día en la Gloriosa Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts”

*****

Para cuando llegó a la sala común ya había iniciado el toque de queda y, al ser sábado, la sala estaba repleta de alumnos, sobre todo de los últimos años, todos riendo y conversando animadamente, celebrando tan sólo que fuera sábado, incluso podía escuchar en uno de los rincones el sonido inconfundible de una radio. Vagamente recordó la música de las discotecas en Australia y extrañó más que nunca vivir ese tipo de libertad y tranquilidad. Se preguntó que tan difícil sería poder encontrar algo así cerca, en Londres.

—Harry —lo llamó Hermione apareciendo detrás de él, no parecía muy a tono con la algarabía del salón.

—Hey.

—Ron te está buscando… mejor dicho esperando, en su dormitorio.

—Oh.

—Está enojado —dijo ella bajando un poco más la voz y tomándolo de un brazo para llevarlo al inicio de la escalera de chicos.  —Tal vez sea el momento de tener aquella conversación, la que tú prometiste tener con él.

—Pero, Hermione, no creo que…

—Sí, sí cree, él no entiende, no te comprende y antes que se haga malas ideas…

—¿Qué malas ideas se está haciendo?

Hermione desvió la mirada, lucía realmente apenada.

—¿Qué malas ideas exactamente se está haciendo?

—Harry —dijo mirándolo nuevamente —, habla con él, dile lo que pasa en verdad… es más, si quieres yo puedo ir contigo y apoyarte o ayudarte…

—No — interrumpió Harry rápidamente —, yo creo que debo hacerlo solo y… —dio una mirada alrededor, Ginny conversaba tranquilamente con Seamus, Dean y Neville —Mejor ahora.

*****

Comió lo suficiente para quedar completamente satisfecho y tal vez un poco más que eso.

Se quedó tendido sobre la cama un buen rato hasta que decidió poner un poco de orden en todo, tomó la canasta y le hizo un sitio sobre el escritorio, junto a lo que quedaba de jugo de calabaza, el frasco vacío de poción lo puso en el estante nuevamente, esperaba poder preparar mas poción en casa, durante las vacaciones de navidad, aunque al paso que iba necesitándolas, lo más probable es que a penas le duraran un par de meses más. Con suerte, claro.

Luego de dejar todo en orden sintió nuevamente cansancio, miró hacia su reloj, recién era medianoche, él acostumbraba quedarse hasta más  tarde, pero la noche había sido demasiado ajetreada así que caminó hasta la ducha para darse un baño caliente antes de meterse en la cama. Durante todo el tiempo evitó pensar en Potter y su visita, decidió dejarlo como un hecho aislado en el cual no volvería a pensar, no valía la pena, no sucedería de nuevo.

*****

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras subía las escaleras, al fondo podía oír la bulla que sus compañeros hacían y trató de ignorarla hasta que se detuvo delante de la puerta de su dormitorio. Por un momento vaciló. ¿Qué le diría exactamente a Ron? ¿Qué tan mal lo podía tomar? Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dio valor, después de todo era un Gryffindor y la valentía era un rasgo de su casa, era hora de hacerlo presente y como Fabio le había dicho antes: “Si realmente les importas lo aceptarán, tal vez tarden, pero lo harán”

Ron estaba sentado sobre su cama, con un libro entre las manos, algo muy inusual en él, cuando Harry entró por completo a la habitación sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Harry, dejó lo que estaba leyendo a un lado y se puso en pie.

—Te esperaba.

—Lo sé, Hermione me dijo.

Ron pareció tensarse un momento y desvío la mirada hacia el piso, cuando habló sus mejillas ya se habían coloreado y tenía apretados los puños.

—Sé que ahora eres mucho más importante y famoso que antes, que eres un héroe de guerra…

—Todos lo somos.

—…y que las cosas han cambiado, que eres mucho más influyente que antes —continuó hablando Ron sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Harry —, pero no entiendo por qué… es decir, te conozco, o pensaba que lo hacía y no imaginé que te comportaras de esa manera… Ginny te quiere, y lo sabes, fueron novios y ahora que todo ha pasado te comportas comos si ella ya no fuera digna de ti, como si ella ya no fuera tan buena como para ser la novia de “El Gran Harry Potter” —lo dijo rápido, y cuando terminó de hablar levantó la vista, estaba molesto, seguramente era algo que se tenía guardado desde hacía semanas.

—No… ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Harry tratando de encontrar algún sentido a todo lo que Ron decía, ¿Qué Ginny no era digna?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, es decir, entiendo lo que dices, pero no es así. Yo jamás me he creído ni me creeré superior a nadie.

—Actúas como si así fuera.

—Escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y es muy complicado y delicado y quisiera estar seguro que tengo tu completa atención, que al menos me escucharas…

Ron asintió con la cabeza —Escucho.

—Mejor nos sentamos —dijo a la vez que caminaba hasta la cama de Ron, apartó lo que él había supuesto un libro y que no era otra cosa que un álbum de fotografías, sin contenerse le dio una ojeada, se trataba de las fotos de ellos en la escuela, había una donde estaban los tres y Ginny, Harry la tenía abrazada por la cintura y ella sonreía a la cámara completamente feliz. Sintió cierta nostalgia al ver eso, antes, al menos en ese aspecto, todo era mucho más fácil.

—No sabía que tenías uno.

—Hermione lo hizo… me lo dio hace muy poco.

—Oh… —Harry lo cerró y se lo pasó a Ron que lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche, para luego girar a encararlo una vez más —. Ron, hay otra razón por la cual no puedo volver con Ginny, y no es ni remotamente cercana a lo que tienes en la cabeza.

—Yo no te quiero obligar a volver con ella, pero es que ella está poniendo tanto de su parte y tú…

—Aún no le he dicho a ella la razón verdadera por la cual no puede pasar más nada entre ambos, primero quería decírtela a ti.

Ron abrió un poco más los ojos y Harry sintió como se sonrojaba un poco,  _“Bien, aquí va”_  se dijo agarrando valor.

—Yo tenía ciertas dudas… cuando la guerra acabó y… bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que me pasaba y luego el viaje a Australia fue tan revelador…

—¿Estás enamorado de alguien más? ¿Es eso? ¿La conociste en Australia?

—No, no es eso… Ron yo… —se pasó las manos por el cabello, sentía que no podría, que no sería capaz.

—¿Tú qué?

—Yo… pues, no me gustan las chicas.

Ron arqueó una ceja, al parecer no comprendiendo nada.

—No creo que pueda enamorarme de Ginny o de ninguna otra chica, me gustan… mejor dicho —suspiró derrotado, al grano era lo mejor—. Yo soy gay.

Ron parpadeó un par de veces, abrió la boca ligeramente pero nada salió de allí, sólo se le quedó mirando un instante antes de ponerse en pie con fuerza.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? No es gracioso, si no la quieres más lo puedes decir pero decir eso…

—No es una excusa —reclamó Harry poniéndose en pie también.

—Tonterías, no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, estás loco.

—No, no lo estoy, créeme que sí sé de lo que hablo.

—¿Sabes de lo que hablas? —bufó Ron negando por la cabeza— ¿cómo puedes…? ¡Oh, por…! —de pronto Ron se interrumpió y se dio la vuelta hacia Harry con el rostro más sonrojado que antes. —¡Lo hiciste! Oh, Demonios ¡Lo hiciste! —empezó a gritar. Harry se encogió un poco más en su sitio, por un loco momento pensó que Ron le daría un golpe.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Estuviste con alguien ¿cierto? —Harry desvió la mirada hacia el piso, sintiéndose sonrojar más aún, una cosa era contarle aquello y otra contarle como había llegado a esa conclusión.

—¡Lo hiciste con… con un hombre! —gritó Ron entendiendo el gesto. — ¡Mierda, Harry!

—Eso no… bueno sí, lo hice pero yo tenía dudas y sólo buscaba...

—Estuviste con Chang, y con Ginny… por todos los demonios Harry como puedes creer que en verdad eres…  _eso._

— _Eso_ es lo que soy, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, Ron, no te confundas —respondió con un poco más de cólera, no era necesario que Ron hiciera tremenda escena.

—No, qué permiso vas a pedir, si es obvio que haces lo que se te de la gana sin pensar en nadie más.

—¿En nadie más?

—En todo el mundo, en tus amigos, en Ginny… —Ron retrocedió unos pasos y sujetó su cabeza con las manos, parecía realmente afligido —Demonios… ¡Mierda!

—Deja de decir eso.

—Tú eres el que debe dejar de decir  _eso._

—Es lo que soy —dijo Harry sentándose en la cama —, no estoy enamorado de nadie más, ni engañé a Ginny en ningún momento, cuando estuve con ella la quise y ahora no la quiero de esa manera, ¿no pretenderás que esté con ella mintiéndole y no sintiendo nada?

—¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

—No, yo necesitaba que tú lo supieras primero.

Ron negó con la cabeza y encaró a Harry nuevamente —No se lo digas… yo creo que debes estar confundido, eso debe ser— dijo avanzando hacia él, parecía mucho más calmado —, el final de la guerra, tu casi muerte… todo eso te ha confundido…

—No… yo creo que no lo noté antes por que estaba demasiado metido en la guerra pero hay cosas que definitivamente debieron darme una luz en el pasado —explicó Harry mientras Ron se sentaba a su lado, casi parecía un padre a punto de explicarle a un niño pequeño su error.

—Mira, entiendo, Ginny es demasiado posesiva… y últimamente ella tampoco ha estado bien, no debes volver con ella, es lo mejor, pero por qué no tratas de salir con alguien más, cualquier chica estaría dispuesta a salir contigo y verás como pronto te olvidas de todas esas locuras que tienes allí dentro —dijo a la vez que le despeinaba un poco más el cabello.

Harry apretó los labios tratando de contenerse, de no replicar ante las palabras de Ron —No creo que esa sea la solución.

—Tú hazme caso, sal con una chica y bueno, no creo que ninguna se niegue a nada contigo, después de todo eres Harry Potter y…

—Basta… no sigas.

—Harry…

—No, Ron, no, escucha bien, no me gustan las chicas, y no voy a salir con alguna para probar tu estúpida teoría, si hay alguien que sabe que es lo que está pasando soy yo ¿no crees?

—No has estado con ninguna chica, no puedes saber que te gusta o no.

—Sé lo que me gusta y lo que prefiero.

—No, no lo sabes.

—Mira —dijo poniéndose de pie en un salto —estuve con un tipo, el cual me folló y al cual follé, hasta el cansancio y de muchas formas que ni te imaginas —habló con voz demasiado ruda—, y eso es algo que no me provoca ni antoja hacer con una chica.

—No tienes que decirme eso… es… —tartamudeó Ron, parecía en shock por las palabras de Harry.

—Asqueroso, nauseabundo, una vieja y desagradable costumbre muggle, lo que quieras, pero es lo que hago y lo que haré, nadie te pide que te enteres de los detalles, pero tampoco que intervengas.

—Bien, es imposible hacerte entrar en razón — gritó Ron poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta —¡Imposible!

—Tú eres el que no quiere entrar en razón —gritó Harry cuando Ron ya cerraba la puerta.

Se dejó caer en su cama, respirando entrecortadamente, al menos había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, Ron no había dicho nada como que no le hablaría nunca más en su vida o que lo acusaría con la prensa o los demás… hasta Hermione había necesitado tiempo para asimilarlo, sería injusto de su parte el esperar que Ron asimile algo tan complicado en sólo un momento.

Agarrándose a ese último pensamiento se metió a la cama. Un poco antes de dormir recordó a Malfoy: solo y convaleciente en su habitación. Esperaba que en verdad ya estuviera mejor, esos chicos le habían golpeado demasiado… Pero Malfoy ya parecía acostumbrado y, de alguna manera, hasta resignado a eso. Aunque por la mirada le había dado cuando lo había echado de su habitación supuso que seguramente estaría resignado a todo lo que era ahora, pero no a Harry queriendo ayudarlo. 

*****


	4. LO QUE ES UN AMIGO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: "EL ÚLTIMO AÑO"**

**CAPÍTULO 4: "LO QUE ES UN AMIGO"**

 

 

_"Comprender es el principio de aprobar"_

_Baruch Benedict Spinoza (1632-1677)_

_Filósofo holandés, de origen judeoespañol._

 

 

_15 de septiembre de 1998, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts._

Durante el día siguiente Ron se las había arreglado para no cruzarse con él. Apenas y lo había visto a lo lejos saliendo del Gran Comedor y parecía realmente abatido. Por la tarde se sentó delante del lago, junto con el mapa del merodeador y un libro, decidido a estar solo. Estaba determinado a darle a Ron ese tiempo que necesitaba para asimilarlo todo… o al menos eso esperaba.

No había podido ubicar a Malfoy en toda la mañana. Supuso que estaría bien; tenía comida y parecía mucho más repuesto cuando lo había dejado. Al menos había tenido energía suficiente para pelear.

Vio por el mapa que Hermione se acercaba a él, sin embargo no se movió; espero en su sitio hasta que la chica llegó y se sentó a su lado. Tenía una mirada de resignación.

—Hey… te estuve buscando.

—Estaba aquí… tenía la sensación de que era mejor apartarme un poco.

—Tal vez… —coincidió ella mientras miraba hacia el lago.

—¿Qué tan enojado está?

—No está enojado. Sólo que aún no entiende…

—¿No te habrás disgustado con él o sí? — interrumpió Harry ligeramente angustiado.

—No, él sabe que estoy aquí y que sé lo que pasa… —Hermione se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Se enfadó un poco porque yo lo supiera antes que él, pero ya se le pasó.

—Bien.

—Debes darle tiempo, Harry. Te dije que no sería fácil.

—Lo sé.

—Él te quiere, eres su mejor amigo; es sólo que algunas veces le cuesta aceptar ciertas cosas.

—Está bien.

—¿Tú como te sientes?

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros. En realidad sólo se sentía ligeramente aturdido. Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro y Harry la encaró, ella le sonrió tímidamente.

—Dale tiempo, sólo eso.

*****

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, agradeció que Potter le hubiera traído tal cantidad de comida. No había tenido necesidad de salir de su habitación durante todo el día y había podido avanzar muchas de las tareas. Aún sentía un pequeño dolor en el costado pero era soportable así que decidió no emplear ninguna poción más; tenía que guardarlas por si las necesitaba a futuro, algo de lo cual estaba completamente seguro.

Ya era cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando escuchó, perturbadoramente cerca, aunque no en la misma habitación, la voz de Potter. Dio un salto por la interrupción a aquel silencio al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Eh… Malfoy?

Draco gruñó suavemente y se quedó en silencio, tal vez así se iría. Seguramente que regresaba a recordarle que lo había ayudado una vez más. ¿Por qué Potter tenía que andar ayudándolo siempre? Ah… claro, porque era el único Gryffindor tan noble para hacerlo, se respondió con cierta burla.

—¿Malfoy?

La voz sonaba mucho más fuerte y suspiró profundamente aún determinado en ignorarlo. Con lo que no contaba era con que el Gryffindor fuera tan entrometido como para entrar a la habitación.

—¿Por qué no contestas? ¿No oyes que te llamaba?

—¡Mierda, Potter! —chilló Draco girándose completamente para encarar a Harry —. ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar?

—No contestabas y pensé que podías haber enfermado una vez más.

—No, no enfermé. Aunque quizá lo haga si sigues metiéndote a mi habitación sin permiso.

—Pudiste contestar.

—No se me dio la gana.

—Ya, claro.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada fría —¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te de las gracias por lo de ayer?

—No, es obvio que no sabes decir gracias, Malfoy —replicó Harry enfadado antes de darse la vuelta y salir nuevamente al pasillo. Antes de haber ido a la habitación de Malfoy había subido las escaleras hacia su propia habitación aunque no tenía muchos deseos de ir, y en el tercer piso se había acordado de Malfoy una vez más. Pensó que no estaría mal sólo cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, pero claro, Malfoy con todo seguía siendo el imbécil engreído de siempre.

Caminó con pasos rápidos hasta la sala común. En un rincón pudo ver a Ron, Hermione y Ginny conversando en susurros. Su mirada se cruzó un instante con la de Ron antes de subir hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, se sentó en su cama y cerró las cortinas; realmente le apetecía que lo dejaran solo. No le daría la opción a Ron para seguir peleando.

Esa noche no bajó a cenar. Permaneció metido en su cama leyendo algunos folletos más que había conseguido sobre la escuela de Aurores. Cuando estuvo ya cansado de leer simplemente se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos; pese a no haber hecho nada durante el día se sintió terriblemente cansado y no le fue difícil dormir rápidamente.

*****

Draco terminó con la redacción que habían dejado para Transformaciones y suspiró mientras tachaba eso de su agenda sobre la pared. Con satisfacción vio que en verdad ya había terminado todos los trabajos pendientes y se sorprendió de sobre manera por eso ya qué por lo general siempre andaba con las justas de tiempo para terminar todo.

Claro que eso era antes, cuando tenía una vida, gente con quien hablar, amigos… todo lo que ya no tenía ahora. Trató de no dejarse abatir por aquellos malos pensamientos y se comió el último bollo que le quedaba en la canasta que Potter le había dejado. Mientras lo saboreaba recordó las palabras de Potter aquella noche  _“Es obvio que no sabes decir gracias”_  ¿Realmente esperaba que le agradeciera? No estaba en su naturaleza, no a Potter al menos, eran enemigos desde los once años, y sí, tenía que reconocer que había hecho mucho por él y por su madre, pero simplemente no se veía extendiendo la mano (la misma que Potter había rechazado en el tren tantos años atrás) y siendo agradecido. Era como pertenecer a una realidad bizarra, una diferente de la vida normal. Aunque claro, si lo veía de esa manera ya nada era como antes ni normal, y tal vez en esta nueva realidad agradecer a Potter no era tan mal visto. Negó con la cabeza y terminó de guardar todos sus trabajos alejando de su mente pensamientos tan inútiles.

*****

Cuando había estado en cuarto año, Ron no le había hablado durante mucho tiempo, es más, casi nadie lo había hecho y de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a esa “soledad forzada”; se había sentido triste por ella pero la había llevado lo mejor posible. Esta vez él solo se había arrastrado a esa soledad. Trataba de permanecer el menor tiempo posible en la misma habitación que Ron, y por ende, de sus demás compañeros. Se pasaba las horas libres en la biblioteca y en el lago esperando el momento en que Ron decidiera volver a hablarle pero ya había pasado más de una semana y nada sucedía.

Levantó la vista del libro para distraerse un poco y miró alrededor. La biblioteca a esa hora estaba vacía y sólo unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo estaban estudiando. Una cabellera platinada llamó su atención. Se trataba de Malfoy que caminaba con lentitud hacia Madame Pince con un libro entre las manos. Harry no era tan experto en leer sus actitudes pero el rostro rígido, la lentitud al caminar, la forma como esos dedos presionaban contra el libro… al parecer Malfoy había recibido otra golpiza. Realmente le extrañaba que no se quejara, eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Antes se hubiera quejado si alguien hubiera siquiera osado tropezarse por accidente con él, sin embargo ahora parecía empecinarse en quedarse callado y dejar que las cosas pasaran.

 _Tal vez no tiene otra opción,_ se dijo cuando lo vio caminar hacia la salida mientras un par de chicos de Ravenclaw le daban unas miradas burlonas. Después de todo, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué lo atacaron sin provocación? ¿Qué sólo se defendía? Era obvio que le creerían a cualquiera menos a Malfoy. Ron le había hablado de las advertencias; si causaba problemas o se veía inmiscuido en algún lío lo más probable es que terminara encerrado, y por eso prefería callar, hacerse el valiente y no decir nada, en el fondo tenía bastante lógica.

Cerró el libro de DCAO que estaba leyendo y sacó un pergamino en limpio, puso el mapa del merodeador sobre la mesa y mirando atentamente para que nadie más lo viera empezó a estudiarlo y a escribir.

*****

Llegó a su habitación casi con las justas y en cuanto lo hizo se dejó caer sobre el piso, levantó la túnica y el pantalón y vio que el corte en su pierna se había vuelto a abrir. Al parecer tendría que echarle más poción y esta vez evitar moverse, si no hubiera sido por que necesitaba ese libro para terminar con la tarea de Herbología…

Apretando un poco la mandíbula se puso en pie y se terminó de quitar la ropa. Sólo en ropa interior se tendió sobre la cama y aplicó nuevamente un poco mas de poción sobre la herida abierta. Sintió como la piel escocía suavemente, lo que significaba que estaba haciendo efecto, y cerró los ojos. Debía descansar un poco y dejar que la poción hiciera su trabajo antes de moverse nuevamente.

—Malditos Gryffindor —masculló fastidiado por el ardor, recordando a aquel grupo de idiotas que lo habían atacado durante la mañana cuando iba hacia el desayuno: Lewis Vivekananda, Idries Askew y Ginny Weasley. Se habían lucido de lo lindo con sus hechizos para herir y lastimar… y lo peor de todo era que le habían hecho perder el desayuno. Lo bueno era que el resto del día no tendría más clases. Slytherin iría a DCAO, pero como él tenía prohibido tomar esa clase podía quedarse allí hasta que se sintiera mejor, lo que probablemente sería hasta la noche.

De repente su estómago dio un rugido de descontento y extrañó la comida que Potter le había traído unas semanas atrás…

*****

Malfoy no había aparecido para el almuerzo. Sabía que aquel día ya no tenía clases pero igual se le hacía raro no verlo, se preguntó si realmente estaría demasiado herido.

Luego de terminar con la clase de DCAO donde la profesora Loewenthal insistía en que fuera él quien diera los ejemplos de la forma correcta de realizar los hechizos de defensa (aquello realmente le enfadaba) y cenar, tomó sus cosas y caminó nuevamente hacia las cocinas esperando poder conseguir algo de comida y llevársela a Malfoy.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de alguien que ni siquiera le daría las gracias o una mirada agradecida? No lo sabía. Tal vez porque se sentía solo y en el fondo quería creer que aún podía ayudar a alguien, o porque no tenía nada más que hacer y quería mantenerse alejado de su torre el mayor tiempo posible.

*****

—¿Malfoy?

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Draco entre abriendo los ojos —. Dime que estoy soñando —dijo mirando hacia Harry y no creyendo que el chico se hubiera colado en su habitación una vez más.

—¿Quieres soñar conmigo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Draco frunció el ceño y se sentó un poco en la cama.

—Déjame adivinar. No encontraste una buena acción para el día y pensaste que tal vez yo necesitaría una —trató de parecer realmente enfadado y quiso evitar a toda costa encarar esos ojos verdes que lo miraban de esa manera tan extraña… se podía decir que era intensa. Debía ser la ausencia de gafas, eso era.

—Más o menos —respondió Harry sentándose en la silla frente a la cama de Draco. No quería admitirlo pero esperaba que Malfoy no se diera cuenta pronto que estaba sólo en ropa interior. Esa era una imagen bastante perturbadora. Había pasado los últimos… tal vez cinco minutos observándolo dormir, y por qué negarlo, mirando atentamente su pálida piel y sus músculos ligeramente marcados, su abdomen plano y su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, sus piernas, largas y apenas con una pequeña pelusa casi invisible. Había descubierto que Draco Malfoy, sobre una cama y desnudo, era mucho más atractivo de lo que podía haber imaginado y realmente, tratándose de Malfoy, ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado… debía recordarse que se trataba de él, Malfoy; no sólo el odioso compañero de clases sino un heterosexual, uno de aquellos a los que no se podía acercar.

Trató de alejar todo pensamiento irracional de su cabeza. Todo se debía a estar en abstinencia durante tanto tiempo… eso debía ser. Se había acostumbrado de una u otra forma a Fabio y estar encerrado allí no era bueno para su salud mental, tal vez podría escapar pronto… al menos por un rato.

—Busca otro con quien hacerlo —Draco finalmente pareció notar su desnudo por que rápidamente jaló una de las sábanas y se cubrió completamente —, y deberías aprender a tocar antes de estar entrando así no más.

—Llamé, pero no contestaste.

—Estaba durmiendo.

—No bajaste a comer.

—¿Ahora me espías? —preguntó Draco mirando directamente a Harry y con un tono un tanto agresivo.

Harry suspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio señalando una nueva canasta —Te lo traje porque supuse que no habías comido nada.

—¿Y eso te importa por qué…?

—No quiero que encuentren que te has muerto de hambre o algo por el estilo, no en mi último año al menos —Harry sonrió de una manera distinta a la que jamás había visto Draco —. Pretendo romper con la tradición, ya sabes…

—Oh, que loable —bufó Draco mirándolo con un poco de enojo —, pero no soy ningún muerto de hambre.

—No, aunque si estás algo flaco.

—Idiota, encima te has dedicado a observarme.

—Tú eres el que estaba sobre la cama, exponiéndose.

—¡Estaba dormido! —automáticamente jaló las sábanas un poco más arriba. —¡En mi propia habitación!

—Ya, como sea —Harry se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de alguna manera de la actitud de Malfoy y su intento por cubrirse —. Ese corte que tienes allí es muy feo, tal vez deberías dejar que la enfermera te revise.

—Ni lo creas Potter, no lo haré, yo solo me puedo curar.

—¿Por qué no te quejas?

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

Harry apretó los labios un instante y luego suspiró profundamente —Te traje esto —dijo entregándole un pergamino enrollado.

—¿Una carta de amor, Potter? —Harry palideció por un instante mientras Draco abrió los ojos como plato, seguro de que lo que acababa de decir no era para nada correcto. Ni siquiera sabía porque se le había ocurrido decir tremenda estupidez.

—¿Qué cosa es? —Su voz sonó más temblorosa que antes y Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Son atajos. Conozco muchos, demasiados, para que puedas ir por el castillo sin cruzarte con demasiada gente.

—Yo también conozco atajos —replicó Draco dejando el pergamino sobre la cama.

—Sí, pero estos no, créeme —se puso en pie y se revolvió el cabello —. Te servirán, en serio.

—Podría ser una trampa para que ustedes los leoncitos se venguen de este mortífago malo.

—Tú no eres un mortífago malo —replicó Harry y Draco bufó sonoramente —, y además, los leones no atacamos en grupo o ponemos trampas, Malfoy.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Potter?

Algo en el tono de Malfoy, su ceja ligeramente levantada, la palidez de su rostro, no supo bien el qué pero algo lo hizo dudar, desvío la mirada hacia la pierna cubierta y luego de vuelta a esos grises ojos —¿Fueron… Gryffindors?

Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, pero no agachó la mirada; que el niño dudara de la nobleza de su casa, si es que no estaba al tanto realmente, claro.

—No creo que… —Harry frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que realmente no sería capaz de asegurar que sus compañeros, o no todos al menos, hicieran algo así como molestar a alguien que saben que no puede lanzar hechizos de defensa, y más aun, entre más de uno —Olvídalo…

—Claro, te andas metiendo en mi habitación… eso no es algo que se pueda olvidar, lamentablemente.

—Bien… —Harry no supo que más decir y simplemente decidió que era el momento de regresar. No podía negar que aquella discusión con Malfoy de alguna manera le había ayudado a distraerse del problema principal, al menos por un rato.

—¿Y por qué ya no usas gafas? —preguntó curioso cuando Harry ya se giraba para salir.

—¿Eh?

—Gafas… ya no te puedo decir cuatro ojos.

—Oh, las gafas —Harry se encogió de hombros, estaba cansado de responder a esa pregunta.

—Aja.

—Una mañana desperté y ya no las necesitaba… aunque las extraño algunas veces.

—¿No las necesitabas? Así sin más.

—Así sin más.

—Oh…

—Adiós, Malfoy —dijo finalmente saliendo. Al menos esta vez no habían terminado peleando. No del todo, claro.

*****

La sala común estaba como cada viernes; llena de chicos de los últimos años riendo y conversando en todos los rincones, alguna pareja haciéndose arrumacos en alguno de los sofás y en el fondo el sonido de alguna radio con música que no conocía. Más que nunca deseó estar fuera de la escuela, tal vez en Grimmauld Place, o en cualquier lugar alejado de todos…

Varios de sus compañeros lo saludaron con las manos y lo invitaron a unirse al grupo, sin embargo no se sentía con ánimos. Ron, que estaba junto a Neville, Dean, Seamus y Vance no parecía muy cómodo tampoco, a pesar que los demás chicos reían, decidió hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo durante las últimas dos semanas, subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación y se metió en la cama.

*****

Con un emparedado en la mano se sentó sobre la cama con bastante cuidado de no mover demasiado la pierna y abrió el pergamino que Potter le había traído. Era una descripción bastante elaborada de muchos atajos que Draco ni siquiera había creído que existían, incluso había uno que lo llevaba desde el segundo piso hasta un pasadizo cercano a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Con una pluma marcó ese como uno que debía investigar, junto con otro para llegar a la biblioteca. Para las aulas donde tenía clases era más complicado, supo que tendría que salir mucho más temprano para usarlos, en realidad no eran atajos propiamente dichos, solamente lugares por los cuales moverse sin ser muy visto.

Aceptó que tal vez Potter no lo engañaría. Al parecer el chico no mataba ni una mosca y por alguna extraña razón andaba solo. Eso le extrañó bastante. Lo había visto en clases, llegaba solo a clases y se iba de la misma manera. Ya no hablaba con la comadreja y sólo algunas veces con Granger o con la Weasley, ¿Sería que sus amigos se habían hartado finalmente de él y no lo querían más junto a ellos? No… Eso era algo improbable, seguramente Potter había hecho algo que sus amigos no toleraban y por eso ese comportamiento. Pero ¿Qué demonios podría haber hecho el perfecto y siempre bien portado héroe?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué mierda estoy pensando en Potter? —dijo en voz alta y dejó el pergamino a un lado, se estiró lo suficiente para llegar a la mesa de noche y sacó un atado de pergaminos. Durante ese mes en la escuela su madre le había escrito casi todos los días, siempre preguntándole acerca de cómo se encontraba, si comía o no y si alguien lo estaba molestando o amenazando.

Draco había aprendido a responder a esas cartas con un “Madre, me encuentro bien, bastante atareado por los cursos” acompañado de “La comida aquí siempre ha sido buena, pero no puedo negar que extraño tu comida” y finalmente un “No soy el más popular de la escuela, pero al menos nadie se mete conmigo, lo que hace que pueda estudiar un poco más y obtener buenas calificaciones”. No tenía caso llorarle a su madre, después de todo ella ya le había hecho saber lo inútil que era eso, que de nada servía, ahora sólo le quedaba sujetarse a lo que viniera y tratar de salir adelante por ambos.

Al menos sus calificaciones no eran despreciables. Seguro no era tan bueno como Granger en Estudios Muggles o como el idiota de Longbottom en Herbología pero los profesores, pese a que algunos realmente lo deseaban, no podían reprobarlo, podían obviar sus participaciones en clase, menospreciar sus prácticas, pero no reprobarlo.

Le animaba estar aventajando a los demás en Pociones. Agradecía infinitamente que no le hubieran negado esa clase, era la que más disfrutaba en realidad; el profesor Monroe había alabado varias veces su trabajo delante de los demás y siempre obtenía muy buenas notas en los ensayos, si seguía estudiando de esa manera estaba seguro que obtendría unos muy buenos resultados al finalizar el curso. Aunque claro, no podría hacer mucho con esos resultados cuando se graduara. Sólo esperaba que el Ministerio lo autorizara a trabajar y de esa manera ayudar a su madre con el oro para la casa.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente, abatido por la cantidad de problemas que tenía encima como le sucedía cada vez que pensaba en el futuro tan incierto que le esperaba, y permaneció despierto, mirando hacia el techo durante casi todo el resto de la noche.

*****

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, al parecer era de noche, porque las antorchas apenas e iluminaban el camino, cuando lo escuchó; un terrible grito que lo asustó. Sobresaltado corrió tratando de llegar hasta donde provenía el ruido y cuando lo hizo frenó en seco al ver a Malfoy tendido en el piso bañado en sangre. En una mano tenía el pergamino que le había dado poco antes con los atajos del colegio y alrededor de Malfoy había un grupo de chicos, era extraño pero no podía identificar sus rostros, aunque estaba seguro que los conocía.

—¡Basta! —gritó con fuerza, pero nadie se giró, nadie hizo ningún movimiento que demostrara que lo habían escuchado.

—¡Basta! —repitió con más fuerza mientras avanzaba más hacia Malfoy. Intentó empujar a uno de los chicos y entonces notó que no podía, que estaba rodeado con algún tipo de capa que lo cubría totalmente y que actuaba también como un campo, no podía empujar ni sacar las manos para defender a Malfoy que jadeaba mientras se sujetaba el estómago con una mano empapada de sangre. Su pálido rostro estaba bañado en sudor y por un momento los ojos de Malfoy se conectaron con los de él, parecía pedir ayuda, de alguna manera mucho más frágil e implorante de lo que jamás lo había visto.

—Ahora que ya le hemos dado su merecido, vayamos por Potter, él es otro de ellos —dijo la voz inconfundible de Ron, aunque no pudo ubicar su rostro. Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron más que de costumbre antes de que se dejara caer completamente sobre el piso. El corazón de Harry golpeó con más fuerza y trató de acercarse a él pero no podía, lo que fuera que lo cubría lo tenía demasiado controlado.

—¡Por Potter! —gritaron las voces de los demás pero eso a él no le importaba, sólo el que Malfoy estuviera en el suelo casi como si estuviera muerto…

Empezó a gritar con desesperación por no poderse quitar aquello que lo rodeaba, sentía que sudaba y que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, se sentía claustrofóbico mientras se retorcía con fuerza hasta que tropezó y cayó contra el frío piso…

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba enredado entre sus propias sábanas y en el piso de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, sus demás compañeros se habían puesto de pie y lo miraban preocupados. Una mano; la de Neville, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasó?

—Sólo una pesadilla —murmuró apenas. Pudo ver al fondo, sentado sobre la cama a Ron, parecía algo indeciso entre acercarse o no.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó esta vez Seamus.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza antes de desviar la vista de Ron y encarar a sus demás compañeros, todos en pijamas y mirándolo con cierto… ¿terror?

—No pasa nada, tuve un sueño, nada más —dijo una vez más y se metió en la cama —. Lamento haberlos despertado.

Sus amigos apenas e hicieron unos cuantos asentimientos y se metieron nuevamente a sus propias camas. Ron seguía sentado mirándolo por momentos, Harry no estaba seguro, pero sentía que tal vez Ron le quería decir algo.

—En serio, estoy bien, no es nada de  _eso_ —aclaró hacia Ron temiendo que el chico creyera que estaba soñando con Voldemort nuevamente.

Ron sin embargo no comentó ni hizo ningún gesto, simplemente se volvió a arropar y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Harry dio una mirada al reloj, eran ya las cuatro de la mañana. Aún se sentía alterado y se pasó mucho más rato mirando el techo y meditando acerca de su sueño y lo que podía significar.

*****

Lamentó que Potter no tuviera un atajo para llegar a la lechucería, pero el ser sábado y estar helando, hacía que al parecer no muchos alumnos tuvieran ganas de levantarse aún, así que muy temprano, caminando lentamente y evitando forzar más de la cuenta su pierna avanzó por los pasillos para enviar la carta a su madre. En esta última le preguntaba si realmente todo estaba bien, de pronto había amanecido con un sentimiento de preocupación, estaban tan lejos y no tenía la certeza de la situación en que su madre se encontraba.

No bajó a desayunar, tenía aún comida en la habitación y se encerró a estudiar nuevamente, era al fin lo único que hacía, estudiar y escapar de las venganzas que algunos de sus compañeros le tenían preparadas.

Miró en su horario y recordó que el lunes siguiente le tocaba la revisión de varita y entrevista con los “Grandiosos Aurores” —Genial —bufó en voz alta. Realmente si había algo que odiaba más que estar a merced de sus compañeros de escuela era estar a merced de los aurores, pues ellos, a diferencia de sus compañeros, eran magos calificados y autorizados para realizar cualquier hechizo que se les antojase y hacerlo correctamente además, y lo peor de todo, ellos si podían encerrarlo en Azkaban.

*****

Aunque no sabía bien la razón, durante todo el domingo no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el sueño tan extraño que había tenido con Malfoy y sobre todo las palabras de los atacantes,  _“Vayamos por Potter, él es otro de ellos”_  ¿Otro de qué? Él no era un mortífago, era lo único que se le ocurría que podía ser Malfoy, (o que podían pensar que era, porque a él le constaba que no era un mortífago, no tenía la marca) ¿Un traidor tal vez? No, eso tampoco podía ser porque él no era un traidor, en todo caso la que había engañado a Voldemort había sido Narcissa, no Draco. Definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido. A menos que fuera simplemente una forma de reaccionar ante el conocimiento de que Malfoy estaba siendo molestado en exceso y que lo más probable es que fuera también por algunos compañeros de Gryffindor. Eso debía ser, simplemente un sentimiento de culpa.

Cerró el libro que fingía leer cuando Hermione se acercó a él, parecía algo preocupada.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó mirándolo de manera inquisidora —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry arqueó una ceja y giró rápidamente. Al otro lado de la sala común Ron y Ginny lo observaban, ambos al verse descubiertos retiraron la mirada y Harry suspiró.

—Mira…

—No, mira tú —interrumpió Hermione —el que Ron por ahora no se adapte a… bueno, tú ya sabes a qué —Harry sólo le mantuvo la mirada algo resentido porque ni siquiera ella podía decirlo en voz alta —, eso no quiere decir que no se preocupe por ti…

—Ya.

—Harry… ¿Qué soñaste anoche? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable; sus amigos habían estado pendientes de sus pesadillas durante años y ahora que todo había acabado era lógico que se asustaran si es que el problema reincidía.

—Sí —admitió —, pero no de ese tipo, lo juro, Hermione.

—No tienes que jurarlo… —replicó ella, parecía mucho más tranquila.

—Soñé que golpeaban a alguien y que yo no podía detenerlo…

—Oh…

—No tengo en claro que puede significar… fue algo muy extraño.

—Tal vez… —Hermione se mordió el labio ligeramente, como cuando trataba de decir algo con más delicadeza de la que normalmente usaba.

—¿Sí?

—Tal vez ahora que… ya sabes, Voldemort no está… necesitas tratar de ayudar a alguien más.

Harry bufó —No tengo complejo de héroe.

—¿Quién era al que no podías ayudar?

—Nadie —dijo rápidamente Harry. No le había dicho nada a Hermione de sus visitas a Malfoy y prefería que permanecieran en secreto.

—¿Nadie?

Harry se encogió de hombros —No lo sé…

—De pronto y ese nadie eres tú, al que inconscientemente quieres ayudar y crees no poder —resolvió ella finalmente.

—Pues…

—Pero al fin los sueños muestran nuestros miedos y ansiedades… —murmuró más para ella que para Harry —¿Seguro que no era Ron?

—No, definitivamente no era Ron.

—Bueno… —Hermione dio una mirada atrás donde Ginny y Ron permanecían aparentemente a la espera —¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Harry hizo una mueca —No quiero molestar e imponerles mi compañía y además aún quiero terminar de leer esto —dijo levantando un poco el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Hermione no objetó nada más, simplemente asintió y se puso de pie para reunirse con Ron y Ginny. Los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación entre cuchicheos y Harry supuso que estaban hablando de él; no le apetecía seguir allí así que se fue de nuevo a su habitación, aun era temprano pero al parecer últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a dormir temprano al no tener ánimos de hacer nada más.

*****

—Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall —saludó respetuosamente al entrar a la dirección. La profesora McGonagall que leía en el escritorio le hizo un ligero asentimiento y le señaló la chimenea.

—Debo decir que espero que esté a tiempo para la siguiente clase, de lo contrario el profesor puede quitarle puntos.

—Sí, profesora —Draco dio una mirada alrededor. El cuadro de Dumbledore lo observaba en silencio, su mirada no parecía siquiera de acusación, y Snape… seguía allí con la misma mirada altanera. Tomó una pequeña cantidad de polvos flú y antes de lanzarlos alisó su túnica nuevamente, odiaba esas visitas, realmente lo hacía —Al Ministerio de magia, sección veintisiete D.

*****

Estaba acostumbrado a cruzárselo en el cambio de hora, cuando él y sus compañeros salían del invernadero y Slytherin y Hufflepuff llegaban, y le extrañó mucho no verlo. Durante la mañana, en la clase doble de pociones, había estado allí sin parecer enfermo ni convaleciente, es más, incluso había ganado 10 puntos para su casa por reconocer un antídoto a tiempo. Se preguntó si es que no le habría pasado algo después del almuerzo, algo que lo lastimara o dañara de alguna manera y le impidiera estar en clases, aunque claro, de ser así ya la escuela entera lo sabría y no había escuchado ningún rumor.

—Hey —dijo Ginny enganchándose a su brazo —¿En qué piensas tanto?

—Hola, Ginny —farfulló fastidiado tratando de ser amable y soltarse un poco de su agarre, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

—Te noté ausente durante la clase… ¿Sigues enojado con Ron?

—Yo no estoy enojado con él y, sinceramente Ginny, eso es algo entre él y yo.

—¡Ay, por favor! —suspiró ella negando con la cabeza, su cabello rojo se agitó de un lado a otro dejando un olor a flores en el aire —. Sé que Ron está enojado por nosotros… yo creo que si ve que nos llevamos bien entonces se le pasará el enojo… mira que ya no es tan divertido hacer las tareas sin ti.

—Te repito, no es asunto tuyo… —se soltó finalmente del agarre de la chica en el momento que Ron y Hermione los pasaban, Ron le dio una mirada de advertencia y Harry suspiró agotado.

—Si te comportas de esa manera mi hermano seguirá molesto contigo.

—El que tu hermano esté molesto conmigo no tiene nada que ver contigo, deja de creerte el centro del mundo y déjame en paz —Harry agarró con más fuerza la mochila y esquivó a los últimos alumnos de Hufflepuff que entraban ya al invernadero. Malfoy no había aparecido.

Sin muchos deseos de cenar caminó hasta el tercer piso, pero antes hizo una parada en uno de los baños del segundo piso y se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima, cuando llegó al tercer piso ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, simplemente susurró la contraseña y entró. La habitación, tan ordenada como siempre, estaba vacía. Se deshizo de su capa y por un momento se dirigió a sentarse en la cama pero pensó que eso sería algo que a Malfoy no le gustaría, así que optó por la silla frente al escritorio, miró alrededor y no notó nada extraño así que sacó el mapa de merodeador y empezó a buscar los lugares donde Malfoy podía estar, pero no aparecía por ningún lado.

Vio a Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la biblioteca y se sintió de pronto un poco abandonado. Aunque si era honesto, él tenía cierta parte de culpa en ese abandono, podría ir e imponer su compañía, tensar las cosas hasta que Ron reaccionara y le dijera si aceptaba que era gay o simplemente que la amistad se había terminado. Y era eso a lo que realmente le temía; a que Ron le dijera eso último, que definitivamente no quisiera ser más su amigo, porque en la situación actual, si bien todo era tenso, también era incierto. Ron no se había negado por completo a ser su amigo.

Suspiró y pensó que lo mejor era esperar a Malfoy, asegurarse que nada malo le había pasado y luego ir a su sala común. Sacó de la mochila el libro de herbología y comenzó a estudiar sobre el escritorio de Malfoy, esperando que el chico no se tardara realmente mucho.

*****

Miró hacia el reloj por enésima vez en la tarde, sabía que ya iba tarde para la clase de Herbología pese a la advertencia de McGonagall, pero, como siempre, no había nada que pudiera hacer así que simplemente se mordió la lengua para no seguir reclamando y se dedicó a esperar.

Aproximadamente media hora antes uno de los aurores, uno al que no había visto antes salió a llamar al siguiente entrevistado. Draco había aprovechado para reclamar que tenía que volver a la escuela pronto, que la profesora McGonagall había coordinado que la hora de la visita fuera a las tres para que no faltara a clases. El auror sólo se había encogido de hombros y había dicho que no habían recibido ninguna comunicación de la profesora, que lo más probable es que esta nunca hubiera llegado y que de todas maneras son los aurores los que organizan sus horarios, no los  _Ex - mortífagos_  o los maestros de estos.

Cuando lo dejaron pasar ya eran más de las siete, se había planteado el volver a la escuela, pero sabía que los aurores se agarrarían de cualquier cosa o pequeño error para encerrarlo y no les daría el gusto. Así que cuatro horas después de la hora en que se suponía tenía su inspección por fin pudo entrar a la oficina de aurores.

Lo recibió la mirada hostil de siempre, las preguntas estúpidas de rutina, la comprobación de varita, el esperar a que el inepto auror llenara el formulario correctamente, y luego firmar. Cuando terminó ya eran más de las ocho, incluso se estaba perdiendo la cena.

Apretando los puños y caminando con pasos rápidos usó la red flú para volver a la escuela, cuando aterrizó en la oficina, la profesora McGonagall lo esperaba, aún sentada tras el escritorio, con una gran pila de pergaminos y su clásica mirada severa.

—Señor Malfoy, llega usted tarde.

—Lo siento —masculló quitando el hollín de su túnica.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo esperaba hace horas.

—Al parecer creyeron que mi visita estaba programada para las siete, no para las tres, y recién decidieron notificármelo a esa hora.

McGonagall frunció el ceño y asintió —Creo que tendré que hablar con ellos nuevamente. No puedo permitir que se salte clases…

—No, en serio profesora —objetó Draco rápidamente, la profesora frunció mucho más el ceño y asintió lentamente.

—Si es lo que desea… aunque no entiendo…

—En serio, profesora, no es necesario que hable con ellos, esto seguramente no se repetirá —ante la afirmación de cabeza de la profesora McGonagall, Draco se sintió algo incómodo y carraspeó un poco —Bueno… me voy a…

—Espere, Señor Malfoy, aún tenemos un par de cosas que hablar.

—¿Hablar?

—Si me hace el favor —pidió señalando una de las sillas desocupadas delante del escritorio —, hay un par de temas que me preocupan.

Draco asintió y espero que Potter no se hubiera ido de boca y hubiera hablado del par de ataques que había sufrido, si lo había hecho no le importaría recibir luego un castigo, realmente lo machacaría.

—Estoy algo preocupada. Durante el tiempo que lleva aquí el Ministerio ha pensado que lo correcto sería restringir su correo…

—¿Restringir? —Draco se tensó un poco más —. No pueden restringirme eso, sólo mi madre me escribe y ella…

—No, no me estoy dejando entender —lo interrumpió la profesora —, su correspondencia ya ha sido restringida, desde el primer día —Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero la profesora lo ignoró completamente —. De no haberlo hecho usted hubiera recibido más cartas además de las de su madre, me refiero a cartas no muy agradables de magos y brujas que aún siguen enojados con su familia.

—Oh.

—Y como comprenderá estoy preocupada porque en la escuela aún hay muchos alumnos hijos o familiares de personas que han sufrido durante la guerra a causa de los mortífagos —la profesora se adelantó un poco más y miró fijamente hacia Draco —. Sé que no habla usted con ninguno de sus compañeros, que apenas terminan las clases sale corriendo y no se detiene a siquiera saludar a nadie y estuve pensando… ¿Ha recibido usted algún tipo de maltrato en la escuela?

Draco la miró fijamente y por un momento pensó en decir que si, en dar nombres y quejas, en enseñar el par de nuevas cicatrices que cargaba y lo mucho que le costaba ya encarar a todos ellos, pero se recordó que aquello de nada serviría, que no había nada que la profesora pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, que se debía sentir afortunado por tener un cuarto para él solo y de esa manera evitar mayor contacto — No, profesora, nadie me ha amenazado ni atacado.

—¿Los profesores son justos con usted?

—Sí, también lo son.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró y negó con la cabeza — Bien, Señor Malfoy, le creo, ahora puede retirarse.

Draco asintió y se puso en pie, dispuesto a salir antes que la profesora decidiera seguir haciendo preguntas o indagando y preguntándose además si aquel interrogatorio se había debido única y exclusivamente a esas cartas o si realmente Potter había dicho algo más.

Cuando salió de la oficina de la directora recordó uno de los tantos atajos que Potter le había dado, en realidad no tenía hambre, se sentía demasiado molesto para bajar a cenar, sobre todo a la hora en que sabía no habría ningún profesor en el Gran Comedor, así que simplemente caminó hasta su habitación.

Y cuando entró lo encontró. Con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, el cabello desordenado sobre la frente y un libro a un lado, Harry Potter estaba durmiendo, sentado en la silla, delante de su escritorio, en su habitación. El muy inmiscuido se había colado de nuevo en SU habitación.

*****

Harry dio un salto y buscó a ciegas la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro. Un golpe demasiado fuerte. Parpadeó asombrado cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Malfoy, de un Malfoy al parecer bastante enojado. Apartó lentamente la mano del bolsillo de la túnica mientras se estiraba completamente.

—Bien, Potter, te lo diré una vez más, a ver si está vez te queda claro —dijo Draco con voz fría ignorando la actitud tan alarmada de Potter —Está —dijo extendiendo las manos —, es MI habitación. Tú tienes la tuya en la sala común de Gryffindor, gracias a Salazar muy lejos de aquí.

—Oh —Harry se enderezó completamente sintiendo su espalda crujir por la posición en que había dormido —¿Qué hora es?

—No soy un reloj, Potter —respondió Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, me quedé dormido.

—Me di cuenta.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó obviando el fastidio en la voz de Draco y guardando el libro en la mochila —No fuiste a la última clase.

—Ese no es tu asunto.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello y se puso en pie —Entonces si estás bien. Pensé que te podían haber atacado o algo.

—¿Quieres dejar eso ya? —bufó Draco sentándose en la cama. —Y más te vale no decirle a nadie sobre eso.

—Todos lo saben, Malfoy.

—Me refiero a uno de los profesores, sobre todo a McGonagall, si le dices algo juro que me las pagarás.

—Ya y cómo, ¿me harás cosquillas hasta matarme? —replicó Harry colgando la mochila en su hombro, realmente empezaba a molestarle la actitud de Malfoy.

—No necesito una varita para ponerte en tu lugar, hablas con un mortífago, ¿Lo olvidas acaso?

—Tú no eres un mortífago, Malfoy, podrás hacerte el malo y los demás podrán creerte, pero yo sé que no lo eres.

—Potter, lárgate —gruñó Draco mirándolo con rabia.

—¿No me dirás si te pasó algo?

—No me pasó nada. ¿Estás contento? Ahora lárgate que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Cenaste?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y simplemente decidió ignorarlo no creyendo la terquedad del chico, y sobre todo, no entendiendo la razón por la que Potter estaba tan interesado en él y en lo que le pasara.

—Si no has cenado puedo traer algo… yo tampoco lo he hecho y…

—¡Demonios, Potter! — gritó Draco poniéndose en pie —¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios andas tras de mí?

—No ando tras de ti. Sólo me preocupo porque no me parece justo que te ataquen y que no te quejes.

—Ese es mi maldito problema, no el tuyo, no seré tu nueva obra de caridad.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de replicar pero decidió guardarse sus insultos, no necesitaba alterarlo más. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad antes de salir con pasos rápidos. Se sentía enojado y frustrado ¿Tan difícil era aceptar ayuda de vez en cuando para Malfoy?

*****

En cuanto escuchó el cuadro del Hada Hermosa cerrarse nuevamente lanzó una patada contra la cama, luego jaló las sábanas con rabia hasta el piso, le siguieron algunos libros que volaron por toda la habitación. Respirando entrecortadamente se dejó caer al piso. En su mente ya no estaba Potter si no la preocupación por lo que la directora había dicho; estaba recibiendo amenazas que el Ministerio no dejaba pasar, ¿Qué tal si su madre también las estaba recibiendo y lo estaba ocultando?

Pensando en que tenía que cerciorarse de eso se puso en pie y con letra temblorosa empezó a escribir, rápido y directo al punto; le explicó que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho lo de las amenazas y quería saber si ella también estaba recibiendo ese tipo de cartas, si había hablado con los aurores al respecto y sobre todo si estaba siendo cuidadosa. Más que nunca maldijo tener que pertenecer a esa prisión en que se había vuelto la escuela y no poder cuidar a su madre. Lo único que le quedaba ya.

*****

Harry entró en la sala común resoplando fastidiado y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones libres frente a la chimenea, tratando de calmarse y siguiendo el movimiento de las llamas, pensando en Malfoy y su terrible actitud, y en el sueño, empezaba a comprender. Él no podía ayudar a Malfoy y eso le frustraba, era eso lo que lo hacía sentir impotente, el no poder ayudar a alguien en algo tan simple como mantener a los demás a raya para que no lo maltrataran. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer si Malfoy no se dejaba ayudar.

El sonido de la risa de unos chicos lo distrajo, eran carcajadas bastante fuertes y decidió prestar atención, sólo por alejar su mente de Malfoy.

—Pero el idiota ni se defendió, simplemente nos miró con odio, como si así fuera a provocar algo y entonces cayó de bruces contra el primer escalón, hubieras visto su cara… —Harry reconoció al chico, se trataba de Maurice Hawes, era de séptimo y estaba con él en casi todas sus clases, aunque pertenecía al grupo de Ginny, alrededor estaban los otros chicos de la clase, riendo animadamente. Algo amargo subió por su garganta y se puso en pie con rapidez, caminando hacia el grupo con pasos largos y mirada furiosa.

—¿A quién le hicieron eso?

—Oh, hola Harry —saludó Ginny. Harry recién notó la presencia de la chica en el grupo —, sólo hablábamos de Malfoy…

—¿En serio? —preguntó apretando los dientes.

—Sí —respondió con orgullo Hawes —, el otro día nos lo encontramos camino a la biblioteca y le dimos un poco de su propia medicina.

—Es decir… tú y…

—Nosotros —contestaron a la vez otros dos chicos: Lusk y Pennymon, sonriendo y con la mirada brillante era como si esperaran que Harry los felicitara por eso y pensó que tal vez eso sería lo que haría.

—Vaya… ustedes tres ¿Eh? —dijo Harry apretando los puños, no recordaba haber visto a Malfoy luego de que se hubiera dado un golpe de ese tipo. —Los felicito, han demostrado lo valientes que pueden ser —los demás pusieron cara de desconcierto, incluyendo a Ginny —. Atacando a un tipo que no se puede defender porque no puede usar ese tipo de hechizos… y tres contra uno —Harry sonrío un poco más tensamente — ¡Wow! Si que han demostrado su valor. Gryffindor puede estar muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándolo seriamente, casi como si no pudieran creer que Harry les estuviera diciendo eso.

Harry solo les dio una mirada molesta y caminó hacia su propia habitación, asqueado, por primera vez en su vida, de pertenecer a esa casa.

*****

Agradeció no encontrarse con nadie importante de camino a la lechucería, y luego cuando volvió a su habitación se dedicó a ordenar todo nuevamente, al menos eso alejó sus pensamientos de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo, del temor de que a su madre le pasara algo y del desconcierto del comportamiento de Potter.

Ya eran más de las once de la noche, y tenía hambre, por un momento lamentó no haber aceptado la oferta de Potter, pero desestimó rápidamente ese pensamiento por incoherente y se dedicó a avanzar con las tareas que tenía pendientes.

*****

Harry sintió a alguien acercarse a la cama y abrió los ojos algo sobresaltado. Delante de él estaba Ron mirándolo seriamente.

—Hey…

Harry se sentó rápidamente, algo asustado por que su amigo le hablara —Hola…

—Escuché que te enojaste un poco allá abajo.

—Sí, algo así.

Ron asintió suavemente y pareció dudar un momento antes de sentarse en la cama junto a Harry.

—Escucha… yo sé que hay cosas que no entiendo y que tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo pero… — Ron suspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada al piso —lo que me dijiste es algo que jamás me hubiera esperado, te conozco hace tanto tiempo y pensé que realmente éramos amigos, que nos conocíamos.

—Y lo hacemos, es decir, somos amigos —replicó Harry rápidamente, esperando que Ron no lo negara.

—Lo somos —admitió Ron encarándolo nuevamente —Sólo que esto es…

—¿Raro?

—Sí, raro y desconcertante…

—Lo lamento.

Ron se encogió de hombros —Hermione me explicó algunas cosas. Según ella esto no es algo que tú puedas elegir, dice que simplemente está en tu naturaleza.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Y bueno, que es lo que eres… y que nada ha cambiado en ti… que sigues siendo el mismo sólo que… — Ron sonrió suavemente, parecía avergonzado —, según ella, con gustos diferentes.

Harry también sonrió —Con gustos diferentes… algo así… es una buena explicación.

—Lamento haberme enojado.

—Yo no habértelo dicho antes… es que todo era tan difícil… aún lo es.

Ron asintió nuevamente y ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento más.

—¿Por qué te enojaste allá abajo?

—¿No te lo dijeron?

—No.

—Bueno, es sólo que ellos atacaron a Malfoy —Ron giró rápidamente hacia Harry y le dio una mirada preocupada —. Sé que no soportas a Malfoy pero no creo que sea justo que lo anden atacando en grupo, menos si es que él no se puede defender, es como atacar a… ¡Un muggle!

—¿Un muggle, eh? —Ron sonrío un poco más y Harry se tensó—. Sí, debe ser escalofriante para Malfoy convertirse en una especie de muggle.

—¡Ron!

—Ya… entiendo que tus gustos hayan cambiado pero no defiendas a Malfoy también, hay cosas que si me serán imposibles de comprender…

Harry dudó un instante, casi saboreando su reciente reconciliación con Ron —Bien, sólo dije que me pareció que no era tan valiente hacerlo, no sólo a Malfoy, a cualquiera, eso es todo.

—¡Y no lo es! —ratificó rápidamente Ron —, es sólo que me pareció como… justicia divina que se haya convertido en una especie de muggle.

—Seguro que él no lo siente así.

—No, estoy seguro que no… no deberían atacarlo así, es decir… no es correcto.

—No, no lo es —Harry no pudo negar que sintió cierto alivio por las palabras de Ron, al menos podía estar seguro de que su amigo no participaría en esas cosas.

—Te traje algo de dulces, no bajaste a cenar —dijo Ron luego de un momento. Harry sonrió agradecido y pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de las clases y los profesores mientras ambos compartían los dulces que había traído Ron.

*****

La carta de su madre llegó el lunes a la hora del desayuno, Draco la recibió con manos ansiosas y casi rompe el pergamino al desatarla mientras la lechuza aprovechaba para picotear de su plato.

_Draco, querido mío:_

_No debes preocuparte, las amenazas no son la gran cosa, hemos recibido tratos peores a esos… Pero si te deja tranquilo sólo han llegado un par a casa, nada de cuidado ni importante y los aurores están al tanto, así que por favor sólo dedícate a estudiar y a preocuparte por ti, yo estoy bien aquí._

_Un beso, hijo._

_Te quiere,_

_Tu madre_

Draco bufó fastidiado dejando la carta a un lado, su madre le estaba mintiendo, seguramente que estaba siendo amenazada y nunca se lo diría.

—¿Qué pasó Malfoy, te escribió tu amante desde el más allá para decir que no vendrá a su cita? —habló una voz a sus espaldas. Draco giró rápidamente, en su cabeza las palabras aún resonando.

—¿Qué quieres?

Nott le sonrió de manera malévola y se acercó más a él, Draco retrocedió un poco en su asiento, se sentía ligeramente protegido por que los profesores estaban cerca, aunque claro, Nott no estaba haciendo nada más que hablarle.

—Mi madre me contó, hace poco me lo contó.

—No me importa lo que tu madre te cuente.

—¡Ja! —Nott se acercó un poco más a Draco, casi quedando pegado a él —¿Dime una cosa, Malfoy, lo maricón se pega? Porque si es así mejor sería que no comieras cerca de nosotros.

—Idiota —respondió Draco empujando a Nott con fuerza, el chico trastabilló hacia atrás un par de pasos, tenía la mirada más furiosa aún.

—¿Qué creías? ¿Qué nadie se enteraría de aquel tipo? ¿De cuáles son tus gustos?

—Y eso a ti qué te importa, ¿Estás celoso acaso? —replicó con voz segura. La mesa entera y los Hufflepuff que eran los que estaban más cerca miraban todo con atención.

—Eres asqueroso, Malfoy.

—Mira…

—Señor Malfoy y Señor Nott —llamó seriamente el profesor Cummings. Estaba de pie, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados —, a mi despacho, ambos, ya mismo.

—Pero, Señor —protestó Nott mientras Draco metía la carta de su madre en la mochila y se ponía en pie —, Malfoy es un buscón que no hace más que molestarnos y protestar.

—Esos problemas, Señor Nott, los resolveremos en mi despacho, y ahora muévase de una buena vez si no quiere que su castigo incremente — Draco estaba ya al lado del profesor, con la mochila colgada del hombro y la cabeza en alto, el corazón latiéndole fuerte y la respiración pesada, seguramente que Nott no se contendría y le diría a los demás lo de Yarik, les diría todo lo que había pasado. Seguro que algunos ya habían escuchado algo de lo que Nott había dicho. Como si necesitara más problemas. Siguió a su profesor hacia la salida del comedor, escuchó unos cuantos cuchicheos y murmullos pero no les prestó atención; casi al final, cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta de salida se cruzó con Potter que le dio una mirada preocupada, pero él ni se inmutó, tenía otros problemas que resolver y la intromisión de Potter no era uno de ellos por el momento. Nott los seguía resoplando fastidiado pero sin atreverse a insultar ni crear más problemas. Por el momento al menos.

*****

 

 

Harry se dejó caer en un rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor y al instante Hermione y Ron lo alcanzaron; casi había olvidado que Ron ya no estaba enojado con él —Me quedé dormido.

—Todos lo notamos… ¿Terminaste la composición para Pociones?

—Sí, Hermione —respondió aburrido mientras se servía un poco de cereal —¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Malfoy?

—No lo sabemos. Nott y él estaban discutiendo, Malfoy empujó a Nott y el profesor Cummings se los llevó a su despacho —informó Ron.

—Lo más probable es que los castigue por pelear —continuó Hermione —lo cual sería bastante justo, no es correcto que se estén peleando.

—Ya, pero tampoco que anden molestando a Malfoy y que nadie haga nada por castigar a los culpables.

—Oh… —Hermione miró a Ron y suspiró, seguro que el chico ya le había contado acerca de su conversación —. Creo que tienes razón, el primer día de clases la gente le gritó cosas horribles y no creo que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho… pero es Malfoy el que tiene que quejarse y acusar a los culpables, no es ya nuestro asunto.

—Pues, ¿Tú le creerías a Malfoy? —preguntó Harry —. Es decir, si él viene y dice que un grupo de chicos lo atacó sin razón aparente, ¿Tú le creerías? ¿O pensarías que en realidad lo más probable es que Malfoy se hubiera buscado dicho ataque?

Hermione pareció dudar un segundo antes de hablar —Hay un dicho muggle; dice “Crea fama y échate a la cama”

—¿A la cama de quien? —preguntó Ron y Harry vio que Hermione hacía lo posible por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Quiere decir que la fama de Malfoy le precede. Nadie creería cien por ciento en lo que dice porque en el pasado ha sido un quejumbroso llorón, sin contar el historial de su familia, es decir, tiene mala fama y por eso no le creerían. Aunque ahora de verdad se estuvieran comportando de manera agresiva con él, a menos que encuentre la forma de demostrarlo sería improbable que creyeran su historia, y aunque encontrara la forma de probarlo, lo más seguro es que los culpables alegaran que Malfoy en algún momento los maltrató… Claro que si recordamos lo que nos contaron los chicos que pasó aquí el curso pasado… tendríamos que darles razón.

—¡Hermione! —protestó Harry —Eso es tan incorrecto… se supone que ahora todo debe estar en paz. ¿Te imaginas si es que están tratando así a todos los que fueron exonerados o liberados? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a tratar que todo siga bien si la gente sigue resentida?

—Hubo mucha gente que murió, Harry —replicó Hermione con voz dura —, muchas familias destrozadas, apenas han pasado unos meses. No puedes pedir que lo olviden tan pronto.

—Ella tiene razón, Harry —intervino Ron por primera vez, su voz era más seria que antes, últimamente parecía tomárselo todo con demasiada madurez —. Ni mis padres ni yo hemos podido olvidar aún a Fred, y estoy seguro que Andrómeda tampoco ha podido olvidar la muerte de su hija, e incluso tú la de Remus.

—Tardará, Harry, no puedes esperar que el mundo se abrace y haga las paces de la noche a la mañana —apoyó Hermione, y Harry tuvo que darle razón, no era tan fácil, él aun no podía olvidar a Remus, a Tonks o a Fred, incluso a todos esos chicos que murieron en la escuela; pero también le parecía injusto que la gente quisiera seguir con el ajusticiamiento, tampoco se encontraría paz de esa manera.

—Muchachos —dijo Dean dejándose caer a un lado de ellos, haciendo que su discusión, gracias a Merlín, terminara.

—No van a creer lo que nos acaba de contar Kevin Whitby —dijo Seamus que se había sentado delante de ellos, junto con Neville, Ginny, Paul Bryce y Lewis Vivekananda, dos chicos de séptimo también de Gryffindor.

—Sorpréndannos —dijo Ron con una sonrisa no tan sincera mientras Parvati Patil y Sylvia Zelazny, se les unían al grupo.

—Pues Nott y Malfoy se han peleado porque Nott descubrió un retorcido y asqueroso secreto —continuó Dean.

—¿Secreto? —preguntó Parvati en un murmullo —¿Tiene algo que ver con que sea un mortífago?

—Nah —dijo Seamus haciendo un movimiento con la mano —, es sólo que al parecer Malfoy tuvo un amante el curso pasado y…

—Una amante, querrás decir —le corrigió Zelazny —, y eso no tiene nada de extraño.

—No, no dijo una amante, dijo UN amante —aclaró Dean —eso es lo que dijo Nott.

—Y entonces Malfoy se lanzó sobre Nott y lo empujó —continuó Seamus.

—Pero Whitby nos dijo que entonces Nott le dijo a Malfoy algo como que si pensaba que nadie se enteraría de aquel tipo o de sus gustos…

—Oh… —murmuró Ginny arrugando la nariz.

—Eso es… extraño —concluyó Neville.

—O sea, a Malfoy le gustan los chicos —razonó Vivekananda.

Harry sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse y a sus amigos tensarse a su lado.

—Eso no es tan extraño —dijo Dean, que había crecido entre muggles —, aunque claro, no me hubiera imaginado que Malfoy fuera de esos.

—¿Cómo que no es extraño? —preguntó Bryce algo agitado —, es algo muy extraño, anormal y condenado.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Dean con el ceño fruncido, no comprendiendo a sus compañeros.

—Porque sí.

—Muy buen argumento, Bryce.

—Dean, lo que ocurre es que en el mundo mágico no se ve bien eso — explicó Hermione con voz algo nerviosa. Harry aún no podía moverse ni decir nada sin sentir que podía delatarse, ¿era esa la forma como actuaban por algo así? Sin contar los miles de pensamientos que tenía hacia Malfoy en ese momento, ¿él también era gay?

—Oh…

—En el mungo muggle no es tan repudiado como aquí —explicó hacia los demás.

—Pues es una suerte no vivir allí —dijo Ginny resueltamente —, al menos aquí todo es más sensato.

Harry giró para ver a Ginny por un momento, y ella le sonrió en respuesta, pero Harry sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio y se puso en pie —Olvidé mi tarea de pociones — dijo con voz tensa.

—¿Te acompaño a traerla? —preguntó Ginny solicita y poniéndose en pie, pero Harry sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando hacia la salida. Apenas y había tocado el desayuno pero definitivamente se le había quitado el apetito, agradeció que ni Ron ni Hermione lo siguieran, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos ni intercambiar siquiera comentarios al respecto.

*****

—Que quede claro, Señor Nott, que por ningún motivo permitiré que se ataquen entre ustedes —reprendió Cummings paseando de un lado al otro del despacho, caminaba con las manos en la espalda, como si estuviera meditando, su tono de voz era bajo pero amenazante.

—Yo no lo ataqué, Señor.

—Pero si te le acercaste… cuando jamás lo haces, ni tu ni tus compañeros así que no debo ser un genio para deducir que aparentemente lo insultaste —Draco simplemente tenía la mirada inexpresiva y seguía el caminar del profesor de un lado a otro, nunca lo había visto realmente molesto como en esta ocasión.

—Él empezó.

Cummings detuvo su caminata y enfocó a Nott con mirada asesina —No le estoy preguntando ni pidiendo explicaciones. No soy un imbécil. Sé muy bien lo que pasó y ahora guarde silencio si es que no quiere quedarse castigado durante las vacaciones de navidad.

Nott solo asintió y agachó la mirada. Draco pensó que el chico realmente debía ser idiota, era más que notorio que Cummings estaba cabreado con ellos, y lo mejor era no provocarlo más.

—En cuanto a usted Malfoy, le pediré que se controle un poco más, los insultos no matan, así que no debe andar empujando o respondiendo a ellos —Draco arqueó una ceja y estuvo a punto de replicar que aquello era más que un insulto, que ninguno de ellos tenía derecho siquiera de mencionar a Yarik, que todavía dolía que se lo recordaran, que le recordaran que estaba muerto, pero se recordó que no debía, o mejor dicho, que no podía, no necesitaba más problemas.

—Ambos estarán castigados, por separado, por supuesto, y la próxima vez que los vea discutiendo, insultándose o golpeándose, ambos terminaran en la oficina de la directora. No permitiré los ataques ni discrepancias en mi casa, ¿les quedó claro?

—Sí, señor —replicaron ambos a la vez en voz baja y evitando mirarlo a la cara.

—Bien Nott, tu ayudarás a la profesora Sprout durante las siguientes dos semanas después de clases, tengo entendido que necesita trasplantar algunas cosas y le vendrá bien tu ayuda.

—¿A Sprout?

—Eso he dicho, a la Profesora Sprout ¿Algún problema?

—Eh… no, no señor, claro que no —respondió rápidamente y Draco sonrió internamente por el tono miedoso que usó.

—Ahora largo de mi oficina antes que me arrepienta y el castigo suba.

—Sí, señor —Nott hizo una ligera reverencia y salió sin siquiera mirar a Draco una sola vez, lo cual era un alivio.

—Ahora, señor Malfoy —continuó Cummings sentándose tras su escritorio —usted ayudará durante las siguientes dos semanas al profesor Monroe, está preparando unas cuantas pociones para la enfermería y además me ha comentado su gran talento para realizarlas, así que supongo que no habrá problema.

Draco casi sonríe, ayudar al profesor Monroe no era un castigo, era genial —Claro, señor.

—Señor Malfoy, yo no estuve aquí durante la guerra, pero sé muy bien todo lo que tiene que ver con usted y su familia —continuó hablando el profesor, la casi sonrisa se borró del rostro de Draco, que apretó sus puños mas fuerte —y también con su sentencia y la de su madre… —el tono de voz cambió a uno más comprensivo y calmado. —Simplemente te diré una cosa, me parece que aún eres muy chico para tener que cargar con todo esto, pero al parecer es justo, o eso argumenta el Ministerio, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es afrontarlo como un hombre y no dejarte caer por cosas como los insultos de tus compañeros.

Draco sólo hizo un ligero asentimiento mientras el profesor se estiraba sobre la silla, parecía ligeramente más relajado.

—No me gusta que hablen mal de mi casa —siguió hablando el profesor —. Esto que le digo no es sólo para usted, es para mi casa también, no me agrada que todos nos anden señalando como “magos oscuros” cuando ha habido tantos o más mortífagos en todas las otras casas y el comportamiento que presente ante la escuela de una u otra manera influye en eso así que no estoy dispuesto a que sigan mermando nuestra reputación, ¿nos estamos entendiendo, Señor Malfoy?

—Sí, sí, señor, entendido.

El profesor hizo un asentimiento y sacó un pergamino en el cual garabateó un par de líneas y Draco removió sus pies no sabiendo muy bien que hacer hasta que Cummings enrolló el pergamino y lo selló con un hechizo —Entrégale esto al profesor Monroe y no quiero verte de nuevo aquí por una pelea.

—No, señor —respondió Draco recogiendo la mochila del piso y saliendo a pasos rápidos hacia la salida. Corrió por los pasillos, obviando los atajos que Potter le había dado, ya la clase debía haber iniciado y no había casi nadie alrededor que pudiera representar una amenaza, además que ya era tarde, no quería que lo regañaran también por llegar tarde y además perder puntos.

*****

Cuando por fin alguien tocó a la puerta del aula, Harry no pudo evitar voltear rápidamente.

—Adelante —dijo el profesor Monroe desde el escritorio donde estaba terminando de anotar algo en un pergamino. La clase había iniciado diez minutos atrás y no quería admitir que ahora le preocupaba más aún el hecho de que Malfoy no apareciera, así que cuando la rubia cabellera se asomó por la puerta casi suelta un suspiro de alivio, pues Nott había llegado casi a tiempo, refunfuñando y molesto y no entendía la razón para que Malfoy no lo hiciera.

—Lo lamento, profesor Monroe —se empezó a excusar Draco seriamente —estuve en la oficina del profesor Cummings y…

—Pase, señor Malfoy —interrumpió el profesor levantando la vista —, Sí, me enteré de algo.

Draco no se sentó en su acostumbrado sitio de al fondo, sino que siguió avanzando hasta donde se encontraba el escritorio del profesor —El profesor Cummings me pidió que le diera esto.

—Oh, bien, gracias —dijo recibiendo el pergamino enrollado, levantó la vista al resto de la clase —. Vamos, chicos que esas pociones no se harán solas —y al instante todos se pusieron en movimiento nuevamente, excepto Harry que todavía miraba a Draco de reojo, preguntándose demasiadas cosas.

—Bien, Señor Malfoy, esta vez no le quitaré puntos, puede ir a su sitio y empezar… —le dijo el profesor Monroe mientras leía el pergamino —y luego de clases le pediré que se quede unos minutos más para coordinar su castigo.

—Claro, gracias, profesor —respondió Draco aliviado por no haber perdido puntos y regresando a su sitio, en el camino se cruzó con la verde mirada de Potter que lo miraba de manera indescifrable. Draco simplemente pasó de largo no queriendo pensar en qué demonios querría ahora Potter.

Harry lo vio pasar y entonces entendió, entendió el sueño, “Vayamos por Potter, él es otro de ellos”, entendió por qué había algo que lo atraía de una manera a ayudar a Malfoy, y por qué se sentía vagamente comprometido con velar por él; porque ambos eran iguales, eran gays en un mundo que no los toleraba, por eso Malfoy había empujado a Nott porque le había recordado a un ex amante, porque seguramente lo había amenazado con hacerlo público… Por primera vez se sintió identificado con Malfoy y no le pareció desagradable ni perturbador.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione a su lado —solamente son unas gotas de…

Pero fue muy tarde, su caldero explotó levantándose por los aires y emanando un extraño vapor verdoso y apestoso, la clase entera cuchicheó y los Slytherin rieron con algo de burla mientras el profesor Monroe agitaba su varita para detener el vapor, Harry instintivamente volteó hacia el sitio de Malfoy esperando la risa de burla que siempre había escuchado pero está no llegó, Malfoy simplemente torció el gesto y continuó preparando su poción como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada hubiera perturbado la clase. Algo herido por ser ignorado Harry escuchó la gran cantidad de llamadas de atención del profesor mientras le decía que tendría que hacer la poción nuevamente y sobre todo prestar más atención.

*****


	5. POCIONES, QUIDDITCH Y CHARLAS

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 5: “POCIONES, QUIDDITCH Y CHARLAS”**

* * *

 

"La mejor manera de defenderse de los demás es no parecerse a ellos."

Anónimo

* * *

_Octubre de 1998, Hogwarts._

Harry apretó un poco más fuerte la tablilla entre las manos y respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar paciencia mientras el grupo de niñas reía alrededor de él.

—Bien… ¿alguna de ustedes realmente desea volar en el equipo? —preguntó apretando los dientes y tratando de parecer realmente malo e intimidarlas. El grupo de niñas rió más fuerte y negó con la cabeza, Harry le dio una mirada implorante a Ron que reía divertido (según le había dicho le resultaba gracioso que tantas chicas ahora murieran por él, considerando sus “nuevos gustos”, Harry se había abstenido de contestar simplemente porque en el fondo le agradaba que Ron diera cada vez más muestras de aceptar lo que era).

—Entonces vayan para allá —dijo Ginny con voz indignada y mirando de mala manera a las chicas.

—Ginny… por favor —pidió Harry mientras las chicas dejaban de reír y miraban algo atemorizadas a la pelirroja —yo puedo controlar esto, te recuerdo que soy el capitán y que tú ni siquiera has hecho las pruebas, así que quédate junto con los demás —habló en voz no muy alta para que solo ella lo pudiera oír y señalando las bancas donde estaban Ron, Hermione.

En respuesta Ginny le dio una mirada indignada y agitando su larga cabellera se alejó, sentándose junto a Ron y Hermione.

—Y ustedes vayan hacia ese lado —dijo apuntando hacia el otro lado de las bancas donde un gran grupo de chicas y chicos descalificados se había quedado mirando el resto de las pruebas. Tachó los nombres de la lista y luego miró hacia la fila que quedaba, aún quedaba un gran número por hacer la prueba y con solo mirarlos sabía que casi ninguno era bueno. Maldijo nuevamente que la profesora McGonagall lo hubiera convencido de aceptar la capitanía del equipo y pensó que aún pasarían horas antes de poder llegar a su sala común, ducharse y cenar.

*****

Draco se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas de cualquier manera en la mochila, el profesor Monroe lo esperaba luego de la cena y no quería llegar tarde al castigo, que en realidad no lo era, llevaba ya una semana en eso y sinceramente esperaba hacer algo malo nuevamente para que lo hicieran quedarse más tiempo, ya solo le quedaba una semana.

El profesor Monroe había mostrado ser alguien muy amable, y divertido además, le estaba ayudando a preparar una gran cantidad de pociones y enseñándole algunos secretos y trucos y permitiéndole además experimentar, probando nuevos ingredientes, decía que uno debía experimentar siempre para tratar de mejorar todo en las pociones.

Habían además conversado durante todo el tiempo, el profesor le había explicado que había estudiado un curso de pociones al terminar la escuela, que había un centro de estudios bastante prestigioso en Londres, y que si quería hacer carrera en ese ramo debía estudiar allí. Draco no había querido ser descortés ni tampoco llorarle pero sabía que sería imposible que siguiera algún tipo de carrera luego de la escuela.

Con la mochila colgada al hombro caminó por los jardines y escuchó la bulla que venía de los campos de quidditch, desde que había vuelto a la escuela no había pasado por allí ni una sola vez y no pudo evitar la tentación de desviarse un poco a fin de poder ver que era lo que pasaba aunque sea a la distancia.

Sonrió con cierta burla viendo a Potter agitar los brazos para hacer que un chico que colgaba de la escoba de manera imprudente, seguro que tratando de imitar alguna maniobra suya, bajara. Alrededor había un montón de alumnos, se preguntó si realmente todos estarían haciendo las pruebas, lo que explicaría la razón por la cual todos permanecían allí hasta esa hora.

Cuando había entrado a clase de herbología había escuchado que en solo media hora más sería la audición para el equipo de Gryffindor, capitaneado, cómo no, por Potter. Seguro que se las vería difíciles para intentar conseguir un buen equipo. Sintió algo de nostalgia por no poder volar ya, ni siquiera tenía una escoba, la suya, junto con todo lo demás, había sido decomisado por el Ministerio.

Luego de observar por unos minutos más como el muchacho bajaba finalmente y Potter hacía subir a otro grupo más de chicos se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras pensaba en Potter y su comportamiento: la semana pasada, luego de la advertencia que le hiciera el profesor Cummings a Nott, no habían vuelto a molestarlo, simplemente estaba en la fase en la que todos lo ignoraban y, aunque se sentía solo, era preferible a ser insultado y atacado, sin embargo Potter había dejado en su habitación, en el pasillo, una gran canasta de comida, él no había notado en qué momento la había dejado allí, pero el viernes en la mañana había aparecido de la nada, y sabía que había sido Potter porque nadie más sabía la contraseña para entrar (y si alguien más la hubiera sabido seguramente no le hubiera dejado una canasta con comida si no un par de maldiciones)

Tenía que admitir que agradecía el gesto pues ese día —el viernes— solo debía salir a la biblioteca y luego, en la noche, al castigo y gracias a la ayuda de Potter había podido mantenerse en su habitación encerrado durante el resto del tiempo, estudiando y alejado de sus compañeros y de todo peligro. La pregunta de por qué demonios Potter seguía comportándose de esa manera lo seguía persiguiendo y estaba ya bastante tentado a preguntárselo directamente.

*****

Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando por fin pudo tener a su equipo completo, al menos esperaba que fuera el adecuado: Tenía a Ron en la portería nuevamente, el chico parecía haber conseguido mucha más confianza desde que terminara la guerra pues no había titubeado ni fallado ni una sola atrapada, Ginny Weasley, Leyna Rubrum; una chica bastante alta y de cabellos oscuros sujetos en una trenza que era de tercer año y que había demostrado ser bastante ágil con la escoba y Rolando Vachss, un chico de séptimo año quedaron como cazadores y dos chicos Ruperth Wilmot, de quinto año, bastante fornido y de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, y Dorian Killigrew de cuarto año, como bateadores

Completamente agotado pasó de la cena y se dirigió hacia su sala común, cruzando varios de los pasadizos ocultos que conocía, a fin de no encontrarse con nadie más, realmente estaba harto de tanta popularidad y agobio.

Cuando cruzaba ya por el tercer piso su mente voló hacia Malfoy, desde la última vez que se habían visto y habían discutido no le había vuelto a hablar, aunque sí lo había observado muchas veces, tratando de ver por qué no había notado antes que era gay. Le había parecido curioso que fuera Draco el primer niño mago con el que hubiera hablado tanto tiempo atrás, con solamente once años y, ahora, también era el primer mago gay que conocía, aunque no hubiera podido hablar con él al respecto. Dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo en algún momento pues el chico se mostraba arisco con él y no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo estaban molestando.

El viernes anterior había aprovechado el tiempo libre y, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, había entrado a su habitación a dejar una nueva provisión de comida, ese día lo había visto dormir sobre la cama, con el rostro apacible, casi como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación más en la vida. Nunca había notado lo guapo que era sin esa máscara de frialdad que siempre cargaba. Además tenía curiosidad por ese “amante” del que había hablado Nott, quería decir que había más magos dispuestos a intentar tener una relación en el mundo mágico y eso de una u otra manera lo reconfortaba.

Cuando llegó a su sala común esta estaba completamente vacía, supuso que todos ahora estarían en el Gran Comedor, festejando por los que habían pasado a formar parte del equipo y consolando a los que no. Subió a su habitación, dispuesto a tomar una buena ducha y luego dormir, sintiendo sus músculos cansados y sobre exigidos.

Aquella fue la primera noche que soñó con él.

*****

—Sí, esta está muy bien, tiene el color perfecto —dijo con una sonrisa el profesor Monroe poniendo a contra luz el frasco transparente con la poción que Draco había terminado de preparar —, tiene la contextura adecuada y… —le acercó un poco más el frasco a Draco para que observara —¿Ves esta parte de acá, la de las burbujas?

—Ajá.

—Bien, no debe ser más de la quinta parte de la poción, si no nos revelaría un exceso de…

—Glumbumble —se apresuró a contestar Draco.

—¡Exacto! —replicó el profesor Monroe expandiendo más su sonrisa para luego dejar el frasco sobre el escritorio. —Creo que por hoy hemos terminado, mañana continuaremos.

—Bien —dijo Draco mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—Debo repetirte que realmente siento que tienes un don innato para esto, es muy gratificante tener un tan buen alumno —comentó el profesor sentándose detrás de su escritorio, hacía días que había empezado a tutear a Draco durante los castigos y a tratarlo con mucha más confianza —, no solo tienes la facilidad para hacerlas, si no también la intuición para crearlas, estoy seguro que serás un gran Fabricante de Pociones en el futuro.

—Gracias, Señor —murmuró Draco colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo finalmente el hombre antes de empezar a sacar los pergaminos con las tareas de los alumnos para empezar a corregirlas.

—Hasta mañana, señor —se despidió Draco saliendo con pasos rápidos del aula, sabía que la mayoría debería ya estar en sus habitaciones, considerando que ya estaba empezando a hacer frío y que faltaba poco para el toque de queda.

Pese a eso usó los atajos que Potter le había indicado, ya se los sabía todos de memoria, aún maravillado por la cantidad de secretos que ese castillo ofrecía, su mente voló hacia aquella sala de menesteres, donde había descubierto el hueco por el cual colar a los mortífagos, donde Crabbe había muerto…

Aquellos pensamientos no le trajeron nada agradable, llegó a su habitación hecho polvo, el sentimiento de culpa por mantenerse vivo y de alguna manera libre, a diferencia de Goyle y Crabbe, lo llenó nuevamente, algunas veces le sucedía, sobre todo si dejaba de concentrarse en los estudios y se dedicaba a dejar su mente volar, entonces todo era terrible.

Dejó de lado la tarea de herbología junto a la carta a medio escribir para su madre y se metió en la cama, su mente proyectando imágenes del pasado, recuerdos que aún resultaban demasiado dolorosos, cuando finalmente se quedó dormido revivió aquel último encuentro con Yarik, la última navidad…

*****

Todo era igual, tener a Malfoy sujetando su cintura con fuerza, pegando todo su cuerpo a él, pero de alguna manera… diferente, ahora podía percibir mejor sus músculos, sus piernas apretando ligeramente contra las suyas, su pecho pegado a su espalda…

Voló a través de la sala en llamas hacia la puerta abierta y al salir chocó contra aquella pared, ambos cayeron uno sobre otro y Malfoy emitió un quejido ahogado mientras Harry se apoyaba sobre sus brazos para evitar aplastar al chico. Su mirada se detuvo en él, Malfoy estaba debajo suyo, pero ya no sucio y acalorado por el incendio, si no que completamente tranquilo, como lo había visto dormir en ese par de ocasiones, alrededor ya no se escuchaban ruidos de batalla, no había nadie, la luz del sol entraba por una de las ventanas iluminando más aún el cabello rubio, Malfoy le mantuvo la mirada, esos ojos grises mirándolo fijamente y esos labios entre abiertos, tan tentadores, tan apetecibles…

Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, sintiendo su aliento tibio golpeándolo, incitándolo. Entonces lo hizo, lo besó lentamente, reconociendo poco a poco su sabor y su suavidad, una de las manos de Malfoy se apretó en su nuca y lo jaló más cerca todavía, sus cuerpos tocándose poco a poco, con una de sus manos acarició la cabellera rubia, era mucho más suave de lo que había esperado, entonces Malfoy gimió dentro de su boca y eso hizo que se sintiera más excitado.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó con voz ahogada Malfoy apartándose de sus labios luego de un momento—. ¿Es lo que quieres por ayudarme?

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente para darse cuenta que estaba solo, sobre su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor, a su alrededor todo ya estaba oscuro, era de madrugada, tenía el corazón agitado y, para empeorarlo, todo una tremenda erección.

No dudó en llevarse una mano hacia abajo, hasta colarla dentro del pantalón holgado de algodón y empezó a acariciarse, como las veces anteriores su mente evocó el recuerdo de Fabio, la forma como lo tocaba o como lo besaba, pero poco a poco, mientras su mano ganaba velocidad y él se mordía los labios para no gritar, la imagen cambió por un chico más rubio y mucho más pálido, los labios rojos de Malfoy entre abiertos…  _¿Es esto lo que quieres?_ Casi podía escuchar su voz susurrándole al oído y como si eso fuera un detonante se corrió entre jadeos ahogados, rogando porque los demás no lo escucharan.

*****

Despertó llorando, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, tal vez desde que había salido de prisión… su pecho se agitaba dolorosamente mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, sin éxito, lo había soñado, había recordado la última vez que lo había visto, inconsciente, cubierto por una sábana y levitando hacia fuera de su habitación, hacia el castigo de su padre, para no volver más.

Se acurrucó un poco más en la cama y trató de recordar que Yarik no quería verlo así, que no debía recordarlo con pena sino con alegría, en el jardín riendo y fumando o en los momentos íntimos que habían compartido, con todas sus locas ganas de vivir y, nuevamente, esa promesa que le hizo a su recuerdo unas semanas antes, en la casa de su madre volvió a él: debía vivir y superar todo por Yarik, por él, por Goyle, por Crabbe e incluso por su padre, por todos los que no estaban más.

Se sentó en la cama y maldijo no haber podido conseguir cigarros, luego de ser alejado de Yarik había pensado más de una vez en conseguirlos, pero se había abstenido sabiendo que eso solamente lo haría sentir mas nostálgico, sin embargo, en una noche como esa le parecían ideales, fumar un cigarro para calmarse, para calmar su respiración, sus sentimientos. Tuvo que conformarse con sentarse abrazado a sus rodillas y esperar a que su propio cuerpo se dominara… le tardó más tiempo del que había esperado, pero funcionó.

*****

A la mañana siguiente agradeció no tener clases a primera hora, de esa manera no tendría que bajar temprano al Gran Comedor ni verlo, de alguna manera se sentía avergonzado por haber soñado con él de esa manera, por haberlo imaginado mientras terminaba de desfogar las consecuencias del sueño, y culpable, sobre todo culpable por las palabras que Malfoy le daba en el sueño  _“¿Esto es lo que quieres?”._

Y Harry se pasó buen rato sobre su cama, cuando la mañana ya había llegado, preguntándose si realmente era eso lo que quería, o si eso era lo que buscaba, pero mientras se duchaba y cambiaba para salir a tomar un muy tardío desayuno estuvo convencido cada vez más de que no era así, que él no deseaba a Draco Malfoy sino a un hombre, a cualquier hombre y, el enterarse de que Malfoy era gay, lo había puesto entre la lista de posibilidades, lamentablemente esa lista solo se reducía a Malfoy y Fabio y, considerando que Fabio se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, únicamente quedaba Malfoy, y esa era la respuesta a toda su dramática situación, que solo había un nombre en su lista, porque no conocía a ningún otro que tuviera su misma condición, entonces no era gusto, simple necesidad.

Con una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción por haber resuelto su problema y tener mucho más claro todo, Harry bajó a la sala común, donde Ron y Hermione conversaban sobre uno de los sofás, bastante pegados el uno al otro y, no muy lejos de ellos, estaba el grupo de Ginny, los que pertenecían al año de Ginny pero que ahora estaban en séptimo al igual que ellos.

Harry había hablado antes con ellos, incluso antes de que la guerra estallara, y nunca le habían llamado tanto la atención, pero ahora, después de escuchar que ellos también se dedicaban a molestar a Malfoy, los miraba con más atención, tratando de descubrir si es que tenían algún próximo movimiento, alguna nueva acción contra el chico y buscar la manera de detenerlos. Y no lo hacía porque le gustara Malfoy, claro que no, era simple deber de justicia.

—Hey… pensé que no te levantabas —le saludó Ron alejándose un poco de Hermione.

—No, nada más estaba muy cansado.

—Imagino que sí, ayer ni siquiera hiciste las tareas pendientes, sé que estabas muy cansado por lo del quidditch pero debiste hacer un esfuerzo, ahora estarás atrasado y pronto tendremos exámenes…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pero como estaba un poco más adelante que Hermione esta no se dio cuenta, Harry luchó con sus ganas de bufar.

—Los exámenes son en dos meses, el primer partido de quidditch, sin embargo, será la segunda semana de noviembre y recién hemos podido juntar al equipo.

—No olvides tus prioridades.

—Ajá —respaldó Ron —, primero debemos darle una paliza a las serpientes, luego podremos estudiar tranquilamente para los exámenes.

—¡Ron! —reprochó Hermione.

—Al menos esta vez no tienen a Malfoy, a Crabbe ni a Goyle, esos dos sí que bateaban… —continuó Ron pasándose una mano por la cabeza, recordando seguramente algún golpe que debía haber recibido cuando jugaban.

—Cierto —apoyó Harry.

Ron frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza —lo había olvidado —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Crabble murió en la sala de requerimientos y Goyle… —explicó Ron, parecía algo avergonzado.

—Oh… —Hermione también cambió su expresión, recordando.

—¿Malfoy no hará las pruebas? —preguntó Harry luego de un pequeño e incómodo silencio.

—No creo… son esta mañana, por cierto.

—Sí, lo sé —Harry se estiró un poco más y recordó que aún no había desayunado —. Yo los alcanzo en el aula de estudios muggles —dijo poniéndose en pie.

—Claro… ¿hiciste la tarea, verdad?

—Por favor, Hermione, ¿cómo funcionan las estufas a gas? —dijo con algo de burla.

—Pues a mí sí me pareció algo complicado —comentó Ron con aire medio ofendido.

—No es para tanto, yo estoy segura de poder usar una cuando sea el momento —intervino Ginny acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa radiante.

—Genial —murmuró Hermione mirando hacia Harry de manera extraña.

—Bueno… yo, ya los veo por allí —dijo Harry finalmente.

—¿Irás al Gran Comedor?— preguntó Ginny, como siempre, prendiéndose de su brazo.

—Sí, no pude desayunar, así que almorzaré temprano.

—Yo te acompaño —propuso con una sonrisa, Harry le dio una mirada de auxilio a Ron y Hermione que parecieron entender su fastidio y se pusieron de pie casi a la misma vez.

—Genial, vamos —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Ginny no pudo disimular su fastidio o no intentó hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Ginny se mantenía aferrada a su brazo, para su fastidio, aunque en algún punto logró soltarse de ella y ocupar las manos tratando de encontrar algo en la mochila, haciéndose una nota mental de que debía hablar con ella antes de que la semana terminara, ella aún quería que fueran novios y lo más justo es que supiera que no tenía oportunidad alguna.

*****

La clase de Estudios Muggles estuvo algo movida, los Ravenclaw, como todas las otras clases, se la tomaban muy en serio, interviniendo a cada instante para pedir aclaraciones que, muchas veces, el profesor Cooper con toda su “loable sabiduría” no podía contestar. En cambio los Slytherin simplemente se quedaban en silencio (al igual que Draco) y tomaban todas las notas necesarias, para luego estudiarlas y aprobar la asignatura, pero no se desvivirían por ella.

Y, por ese motivo, teniendo hoy las pruebas de quidditch, ninguno de ellos estaba realmente interesado en la clase o en las preguntas que el profesor Cooper podía hacer sobre las estufas a gas y sus ventajas y desventajas.

En cambio Draco prestaba tanta atención como todas las semanas, no le interesaba el quidditch y aunque le hubiera interesado no había forma de que se convenciera de que bajar a ver las pruebas y a sus compañeros volar fuera seguro.

El profesor Cooper al final terminó descontando veinte puntos entre todos los Slytherin, por su falta de atención y de entusiasmo, sólo Draco, sorprendentemente, obtuvo cinco puntos por contestar correctamente qué era lo que hacía peligrosas a las estufas a gas si es que no se tenía cuidado. Cuando el profesor Cooper se había acercado a él y se lo había preguntado en ese tono tan serio estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por lo tonta de la pregunta, era tan obvio que lo dijo desconfiando de que pudiera haber alguna trampa en todo eso, sin embargo, por primera vez desde que las clases habían iniciado, el profesor Cooper sonrió hacia él, le dio cinco puntos e incluso dijo que sus demás compañeros debían aprender de él y preocuparse realmente por las clases y no por los deportes. De más está decir que eso conllevó a que todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, (a los cuales ya no le gustaba llamar compañeros de casa) lo miraron de manera amenazadora. Se preguntó si ese era el plan del profesor Cooper al final, hacer que sus compañeros se enojen con él (que había pasado más de una semana en total tranquilidad) y reinicien con los ataques.

Solo para estar seguro caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación y se encerró allí a terminar con la tarea de herbología mientras sus demás compañeros corrían al campo de quidditch a hacer las pruebas para el equipo, o a animar a los que las hacían. Este año, según había escuchado, habían elegido a un chico de quinto como capitán, un tal Leandro Cudney, apenas y lo conocía de vista, era muy pequeño para haber intercambiado más que alguna palabra en el tiempo que habían coincido en la escuela, y aunque recibía el trato que recibía de sus compañeros y se sentía tan solo y desplazado, sinceramente esperaba que al menos le ganaran a Potter y su equipo en el primer partido de la temporada. Claro que eso era solo por costumbre, ya que ni siquiera iría a ver el partido (No estaba tan loco por el quidditch)

No pudo negar, mientras consultaba un par de libros para su composición, que recordaba con cierta nostalgia cuando podía jugar en el equipo, las de veces que se divirtió haciéndolo, no era muy bueno, lo sabía, pero al menos se divertía la mayoría del tiempo, excepto cuando jugaba contra Gryffindor, entonces ya era una cuestión de honor. Extrañó las barras de sus compañeros… y su canción, se preguntó si aún la usarían…

*****

Lo vio llegar y sentarse como siempre y, a pesar de hoy tener la mesa completamente vacía y solo para él, en la misma esquina de todos los días, tenía la mochila colgada en un solo hombro, cuando se sentó la dejó a un lado y sacó un libro, con el ceño fruncido lo abrió y empezó a leer mientras bebía de su copa, lo más probable; jugo de calabaza, un plato apareció delante y se estiró lo suficiente para servirse algo de vegetales cocidos y pescado.

Empezó a comer con algo de rapidez, mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el libro. Podía ver sus ojos moviéndose de un extremo al otro del libro y sus labios formar una que otra palabra de vez en cuando.

El cabello, ahora mas largo y suelto, le caía a los lados del rostro, cuando se adelantó a recoger un poco más de comida un par de mechones cayeron mas hacia el frente, con un par de dedos los llevó hasta detrás de la oreja. Entonces su mirada regresó al libro nuevamente, mientras con el tenedor balanceaba la comida de un lado a otro, como si recitara algo suavemente, sus labios moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente, pero de alguna manera llamando la atención sobre ellos y las pestañas aleteando de arriba abajo rítmicamente, como si estuvieran en un baile secreto…

—¿Harry? —Harry dio un bote sobre su asiento y tiró el vaso de jugo de calabaza que tenía en frente mientras Ginny, con el ceño fruncido le pasaba una servilleta.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry sintiendo sus mejillas arder, dio con algo de temor una mirada al frente pero al parecer Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de nada. De que lo había estado observando tan fijamente. Demasiado fijamente. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? En ese momento Malfoy volvió a llevar algo de comida con el tenedor hacia sus labios, estos se entreabrieron y a Harry le pareció recordar como si fuese algo vivido, el sabor de aquel beso.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! Si no quieres que te hable solo dilo, pero deja de ignorarme —reclamó Ginny en voz alta, demasiado alta, ya que varios de sus compañeros, los que estaban sentados cerca de ellos, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione los miraron con bastante curiosidad.

—Si sigues llamando la atención de esa manera realmente consideraré el no hablarte —respondió con voz molesta y siseante. Estuvo casi seguro que nadie mas lo escuchó. Ginny abrió la boca para replicar pero él se puso en pie bastante rápido. —Iré a cambiarme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó tímidamente poniéndose en pie, justo en el momento que los alumnos de Slytherin entraban al Gran Comedor, vitoreando a sus nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch, todos pasaron dándoles miradas burlonas mientras Ginny los miraba fastidiada.

Harry no contestó simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a Ginny de pie y alejándose del alboroto que ocasionaban los demás alumnos. Con la mente confundida y el corazón algo desbocado y sobre todo repitiéndose una vez más la misma pregunta:  _¿Qué mierda me está pasando?_

*****

Draco levantó la vista hacia el alboroto, sus compañeros llegaban ya de vuelta de las pruebas de quidditch, les dio una mirada desinteresada, aunque analizando rápidamente a quienes habían escogido como integrantes, todo el equipo debía ser nuevo, igual que en Gryffindor, o casi todo al menos.

De reojo también vio a Potter salir con pasos largos, los puños apretados y dejando a la comadrejita junior parada en medio del salón, se preguntó si es que acaso la parejita estaría peleada. No se podía esperar nada menos de alguien que parecía tan mandona y posesiva y Potter podría parecer alguien demasiado bueno y loable pero sabía que tarde o temprano se cansaría de ser mangoneado.

Sin saber bien por qué sonrió con satisfacción mientras guardaba el libro en la mochila y se levantaba del asiento, al menos había tenido algo de paz durante el almuerzo y de todas formas ya había terminado.

—Hey Malfoy —lo llamó la voz de un chico, Draco no la reconoció en primer momento y, honestamente, tampoco le prestó mucha atención, terminó de cerrar la mochila y colgársela en el hombro,

—Oye, idiota ¿qué no oyes que te hablan? —dijo la voz de otro chico, pero él siguió sin darse por aludido, al parecer sus compañeros estaban demasiado entusiasmados por haber armado al fin el equipo de quidditch que ni siquiera reparaban en que estaban en el Gran Comedor, donde aún quedaban algunos profesores almorzando. Caminó hacia la salida con los mismos pasos lentos y tranquilos, aquellos que querían dar a entender que le importaba muy poco que la gente lo molestara o lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él.

—¿Por qué no hiciste las pruebas este año? —preguntó la voz del primer chico, esta vez Draco si lo reconoció, se trataba de Andrew Maddock, un chico que había estado un año debajo de él, claro, hasta este año. No recordaba haber hecho nada para molestarlo en el pasado, ni siquiera haberle hablado más que un par de veces.

—¡Oh, pero qué dices! —dijo otra de las voces, se trataba de Zabini —Si su papá ya no está para comprarle las escobas a los jugadores ¿Cómo se supone que entrará al equipo entonces?

Draco se detuvo y tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de no caer en la tentación, los oídos le zumbaban y apretaba los puños con fuerza, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, en la que los demás Slytherin e incluso algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw rieron, encontró la calma suficiente para seguir caminando, sabía que no lo atacarían ni le dirían mucho más, aún estaban los profesores cerca, solo querían hacerlo caer, hacerlo reaccionar y él no iba a caer en la trampa. Claro que no.

*****

_¿Por qué lo piensas así?_

Harry caminó hasta su habitación y se sacó a prisa la túnica manchada de jugo y la dejó caer a un lado de la cama, miró hacia abajo, sus pantalones y camisa también estaban mojados.

_¿Por qué ahora imaginas sus labios?_

Había volcado todo el jodido vaso de jugo de calabaza encima, ahora tendría que cambiarse completamente.

_¿Saboreas ese beso que no existió más que en un puto sueño caliente?_

Lo mejor sería tomar una ducha, al fin aún tenía clases dobles de transformaciones… y con Slytherin o, mejor dicho, con Malfoy.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar todos aquellos tontos pensamientos, solo porque había tenido un sueño demasiado húmedo con él no era razón para que se pusiera así, ya había soñado antes con el auror y con Fabio…  _Pero el auror no era gay y Fabio no era mago, en cambio hay algo realmente atrayente en la idea de un “Malfoy: mago y gay”_

Sí, seguramente se debía haber golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza durante la última batalla y las consecuencias se estaban dejando ver recién ahora, porque no había otra forma de explicar por qué demonios le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto,  _—como si siquiera hubiera alguna oportunidad —_ se dijo con un bufido mientras empezaba a jabonarse dentro de la ducha.

_Aún recuerdas su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama…_

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, un poco del jabón que tenía en el rostro le hizo arder los ojos, maldiciendo metió completamente la cabeza dentro del chorro de agua, tratando de que de esa manera el agua se llevase todos los rastros de jabón y de pasada la imagen mental que acababa de tener, el recuerdo de Malfoy durmiendo en la cama, con su cuerpo delgado, y su rostro apacible…

Cuando cerró la ducha se dio cuenta que había estado tan metido en toda su lucha interna que ni siquiera había cargado con la ropa para cambiarse, agradeció que sus compañeros todavía se encontraran almorzando o alejados de la habitación y envuelto con una toalla en las caderas, con el cabello húmedo y chorreando sobre su espalda caminó hacia la habitación. Casi pegó un bote sobre el piso al ver a la pelirroja sentada sobre su cama.

—Harry —dijo ella con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie. Harry se sintió de pronto más incómodo que nunca por la mirada de la chica.

—Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la toalla sobre sus caderas y retrocedía lentamente hacia el baño.

—¿Sabes?, últimamente actúas demasiado frío conmigo —Ginny avanzó un par de pasos más hacia Harry.

—No es el momento, ni el lugar, si me disculpas todavía tengo que cambiarme —respondió recobrando la firmeza en la voz y caminando nuevamente hacia el interior de la habitación.

Ginny lo siguió y se sentó en la cama nuevamente con una sonrisa radiante —En todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca te he visto desnudo…

Harry se congeló por un instante, con la camisa en alto antes de girar a verla —Primero, tú y yo no estamos juntos y, segundo, que no tienes por qué verme desnudo, deberías salir de aquí ya mismo, esto es incómodo.

—¡Oh, por favor Harry! —Ginny levantó una mano y la colocó suavemente sobre el abdomen del chico —Ron no se tiene que enterar de lo lejos que lleguemos ¿o sí?

—¿Quién dice que me preocupa Ron? —preguntó Harry apartándose de la chica y jalando el resto de su ropa—, y ya te lo he dicho, no estamos juntos y volver es algo que no va pasar.

—¿Por qué actúas así? —preguntó Ginny con voz suave. —¿Por qué no puedes volver a ser como antes? ¿Cómo antes de que la guerra estallara? ¿Cómo cuando estábamos juntos?

—Lo siento —susurró Harry sin poder mirarla a la cara, sabía que a veces se comportaba de manera demasiado agresiva, en el fondo era el miedo a decirle la verdad, a ver su reacción. Estaba comportándose como un cobarde.

—¿Qué de malo hice? ¿Qué fue lo que me apartó de ti? —insistió ella acercándose nuevamente—¿Qué puedo hacer…? Harry yo te amo.

—Yo no te puedo amar, Ginny —masculló Harry con tono resignado abrazando con algo de fuerza sus ropas —, no eres tú la culpable, soy yo… no soy lo que crees, nunca podré corresponder a ese sentimiento…

—Ni siquiera lo estás intentando. Ni siquiera tratas de hacer que todo esté bien entre nosotros.

Harry negó con la cabeza y finalmente la encaró, Ginny tenía los ojos brillosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Por qué…? —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Harry se sintió peor aún, mucho más que un cobarde, se sintió una mala persona por provocar lágrimas en ella, por hacerla sufrir—. ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿Qué más necesitas?

—No podría…

—Ya lo has hecho antes.

—No, no podría… Ginny yo… —tomó una bocanada de aire y se trató de dar todo el valor posible, no había forma correcta de decir eso —simplemente no puedo estar con ninguna mujer porque… —No la podía ver a la cara, desvío la mirada fijándose en una de las paredes del dormitorio —Ginny, yo soy gay.

Se escuchó apenas un sonido ahogado antes de que aquella mano diera directamente en su mejilla, pero incluso así no se movió, no la encaró.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! —gritó ella con la voz rabiosa, sentía su mejilla arder pero no se animaba a mover un solo músculo, el silencio se hizo mucho más intenso —. Cobarde —continúo Ginny, parecía agitada —, no tienes derecho a mentirme de esa manera… a pretender que yo voy a creer tremenda estupidez.

—No es una mentira —murmuró y finalmente la encaró, por su rostro las lágrimas caían sin tregua alguna, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios apretados, conteniendo tal vez otro grito.

—Estás enamorado de alguien más —concluyó ella con voz firme —, de otra mujer y pretendes hacer que te olvide mintiendo de esa manera tan… tan… ¡asquerosa!

—No es así.

—Pero escúchame bien, de mí no te vas a burlar… no te seguirás burlando —amenazó antes de dar la vuelta y salir con pasos rápidos del dormitorio, agitando su larga cabellera roja de un lado a otro, aquella que antes le había gustado tanto, aquella que olía de manera adecuada… aquella que ahora no significaba ya nada.

*****

—Llega tarde, señor Potter —le reprendió Cummings en cuanto Potter entró al aula, llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso y Draco levantó la mirada para verlo entrar, parecía molesto, caminó hacia dentro del salón con los puños apretados y a diferencia de los otros días no fue hacia adelante con sus demás compañeros si no que se sentó en una de las carpetas del final, a la misma altura de Draco.

—Lo siento, señor no se repetirá.

—De todas maneras tiene cinco puntos menos y espero algo más de respeto en el futuro.

—Sí, señor —murmuró con la mandíbula apretada, Draco continuó mirándolo un instante más, sintiéndose de alguna manera curioso por su reacción. Más adelante la comadreja, Granger y sus demás compañeros le daban miradas preocupadas pero al parecer Potter no se dio por aludido pues sacó la varita y la dejó sobre la mesa para luego sacar el resto de sus útiles.

—Entonces, antes de que el Señor Potter nos interrumpiera, estábamos explicando la manera correcta de hacer la transformación de agua en fuego… —continuó explicando el profesor y Draco volvió la mirada hacia el profesor, prestando atención una vez más mientras el hombre explicaba el hechizo y convertía el agua dentro de un tazón en una llamarada.

Harry le dio una mirada distraída al profesor y luego se giró para ver a Malfoy, no había sido su intención quedarse allí, a solamente unos metros de él, pero como Malfoy siempre se sentaba al final y a él no le apetecía sentarse junto a sus amigos no había tenido otra opción. Se alegró de haberlo hecho, pudo mirarlo un poco más de cerca, la forma como fruncía el ceño, como su rostro cambiaba completamente mientras tomaba notas casi sin despegar la vista del profesor… Entonces Malfoy volteó hacia él, Harry apenas y atinó a girar el rostro hacia el profesor nuevamente, mientras fingía tomar notas, pero lo cierto es que estaba perdido, no sabía en cual de los 10 movimientos de varita que requería ese hechizo iba. Luego tendría que pedirle sus notas a Hermione.

Draco frunció el ceño en cuanto Potter giró, tratando de esconder el que lo había estado mirando de manera tan fija.  _Una nueva pregunta más que agregar al extraño comportamiento de Potter_ , se dijo antes de volver a prestar atención a Cummings.

Harry se relajó un poco cuando Malfoy por fin dejó de parecer perspicaz y se concentró nuevamente en el profesor. Durante el resto de la clase solo Malfoy y Hermione pudieron completar el hechizo, lo que hizo que los demás recibieran como tarea, además de la explicación del hechizo, practicarlo.

En cuanto la campana sonó Draco metió sus cosas en la mochila y antes de que siquiera el primer alumno se hubiera levantado él ya estaba en la puerta, listo para usar los atajos y llegar al Gran Comedor.

Harry se quedó sentado observando todo el movimiento de Malfoy, la fuerza con que apretaba con una mano el tirante de la mochila, parecía tenso, casi a punto de saltar ante cualquier movimiento, se preguntó si es que vivía así todos los días.

*****

Estaba disfrutando la semana, a pesar de todo la disfrutaba porque todas las noches bajaba hacia las mazmorras y pasaba más de dos horas haciendo pociones, e incluso más de una vez se animó a hacer algún experimento, con resultados bastante favorables para solo ser un aficionado, según el profesor Monroe.

—Deberías poder estudiarlo, estoy seguro de que el mundo mágico se perdería un gran maestro fabricante de pociones si es que no lo haces —insistió el profesor mientras le acercaba una taza de té. Era su último día de castigo y el profesor le había dicho que se quedara un rato más, y él, gustoso de tener a alguien con quien hablar, había aceptado.

—Supongo que el mundo tendrá que vivir sin mí —respondió con una sonrisa mientras olía el té antes de darle una probada.

—Estoy seguro que debe haber alguna forma… —murmuró el profesor —. Sí, la debe haber…

Draco no comentó nada, no quería rebatirle nada al profesor, él sabía cual era la respuesta y la tenía aceptada y asimilada, en el fondo ya no dolía tanto… muy en el fondo.

*****

Cuando Harry les confesó a Ron y Hermione lo que había pasado con Ginny y la razón por la cual ella no le hablaba más (obvió el tema de que estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando ella lo quiso encarar) ambos tuvieron reacciones completamente diferentes:

Hermione dijo que aunque no era la manera adecuada de hacerlo en algún momento tendría que decírselo, que no podía seguir ocultándolo más, no a ella al menos.

Ron en cambio si se enojó, le recordó que le había pedido que no lo hiciera, que no hubiera querido que Ginny se enterara de algo así. Harry se sintió de alguna manera herido por aquel reclamo.

Los siguientes días Ron no le dejó de hablar pero tampoco fue tan divertido como antes, Hermione trataba de llevar las cosas en paz y, de alguna manera, todo estaba calmado, pero era una paz tensa, demasiado tensa y agobiante, Harry ahora tenía miedo de que Ginny le dijera a los demás lo que pasaba, la razón por la cual Harry y ella ya no seguían juntos.

Ginny no se sentaba más con ellos, no les hablaba más que lo estrictamente necesario durante las clases y siempre evitaba hablar directamente con Harry, y él no podía decir que se sentía desolado por eso, al contrario, al menos eso era algo tranquilo en medio de todos los acontecimientos que últimamente rondaban su vida, y no sólo sus días, también sus noches y sus sueños, porque había vuelto a soñar con él, de maneras diferentes, algunas veces se imaginaba caminando nuevamente hasta su habitación y verlo dormir solo con los bóxer puestos, sobre la cama, se imaginaba acariciando con lentitud sus piernas, su pecho y su abdomen… y se sentía culpable por hacerlo.

*****

La mañana del sábado Draco bajó con mucho pesar hasta el Gran Comedor, lo hizo temprano, a fin de no encontrarse con mucha gente, esta semana Potter no le había llevado comida y aunque debería sentirse agradecido de por fin librarse de él no podía negar que se sentía de alguna manera… desilusionado. Lo había pescado mirándolo en clases, en más de una ocasión y no podía comprender que era lo que pasaba. Había estado despierto desde muy temprano el viernes para pescarlo cuando trajera la canasta con comida pero no había aparecido.

Sabía que la mañana del sábado Gryffindor tenía reservado ya el campo de quidditch, en poco menos que un par de semanas sería el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor y ambos equipos debían prepararse. Esa era la razón por la cual no había mucha gente desayunando en ninguna de las dos mesas, estaban viendo el entrenamiento y al “Grandioso Héroe Mágico” entrenar al próximo equipo que ganaría la copa. Aunque claro, Draco todavía tenía esperanzas de que este año la ganase Ravenclaw, o por último Hufflepuff, porque no sentía simpatía por los de su casa, pero bajo ningún concepto eso haría que apoyara, aunque sea mentalmente, a Gryffindor.

*****

A las once en punto de la mañana Harry simplemente se cansó y descendió hacia el pasto, montando en su escoba a una gran velocidad, sus demás compañeros de equipo lo siguieron y rodearon.

—Se acabó —gruñó mientras desmontaba.

—Pero solo hemos entrenado un par de horas —se quejó Leyna casi haciendo un puchero.

—No es como si realmente todos ustedes lo estén intentando —replicó Harry mirando con rabia nada disimulada hacia Ginny que en ese momento se cruzaba de brazos y le devolvía una mirada desafiante, como retándolo.

—Harry… —empezó a argumentar Ron, entonces Harry lo miró molesto y el chico pareció pensárselo mejor y callar.

—Separaré el campo para el lunes en la noche —continuó Harry —, y espero que todos estén dispuestos a entrenar realmente ese día, si no usaré a los que tengo de reserva —hubo un leve murmullo mientras se alejaba hacia el castillo, ni siquiera le apetecía ir a ducharse al vestidor, no tenía deseos de hablar con ninguno de ellos, ni con Ron.

Se sentía demasiado molesto y harto, Ginny se la había pasado ignorando sus ordenes durante el entrenamiento y no solo eso, sino que además distrayendo a los demás con sus juegos en la escoba y sus faltas, y Harry estaba tan tentado a decirle que se fuera, o a llamarle la atención de manera más contundente, sin embargo, no se animaba, temía que ella dijera algo inapropiado. Eso sumado al canturreo de los Slytherin que habían ido a ver el primer entrenamiento lo habían llevado al límite. Pensó en que lugar se podría esconder para que los demás no lo encontraran, para que lo dejaran en paz al menos un tiempo. Casi sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a las cocinas.

*****

Sentado delante de su escritorio frunció el ceño, estaba escribiéndole a su madre, y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, le volvía a preguntar en cada carta si es que ella no estaba siendo amenazada o si es que no corría ningún peligro, y aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta no dejaba de preguntar. En el fondo tenía una muy mala corazonada al respecto, conocía a su madre y le mentiría con tal de verlo tranquilo. A veces se le olvidaba que ya no era el niño pequeño al que le podía decir que de verdad los duendes se llevaban a los niños que no comían todos sus vegetales. Una guerra servía de experiencia y sobre todo sembraba cierta paranoia en uno y mucho más si es que se había perdido.

Bufó y tiró la pluma a un lado con algo de rabia, no solía tirar cosas pero se sentía tan impotente ante la situación que ya no sabía qué más hacer.

—Vaya, que carácter, ¿te peleas hasta con una pluma? —preguntó la voz de Potter y Draco se sobresaltó y giró tan rápido que casi cae de la silla.

—Mierda, Potter ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Esa boca, Malfoy, en serio no deberías hablar así —le reprochó Harry entrando completamente a la habitación, cargando una canasta con comida en una mano y en la otra la capa de invisibilidad, tenía la mochila colgada al hombro. Había estado observando a Malfoy por varios minutos antes de animarse a hablar.

—Y tú no debes entrar sin avisar.

—Ya… mira —dijo levantando la canasta —traigo una ofrenda de paz.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que me vas a comprar con tus tontas canastas de comida.

—Comprar —bufó Harry dejando caer la canasta sobre el escritorio y sentándose sobre la cama, ya que Draco aún seguía sobre la silla —¿Solo eso sabes?, ¿comprar gente?

Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada molesta —Bien, escúpelo, dime que quieres de mí para que te pueda decir que no y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

—¿Que qué quiero de ti? —preguntó Harry, no pudo dejar de asociar las palabras de Malfoy con su sueño recurrente —,¿por qué he de querer algo de ti?

 

*****

Draco terminó de enrollar la carta a su madre y la selló mágicamente, luego se dejó caer en la cama con el libro de herbología, aprovechando para leer lo que tocaría el lunes, mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo, trató de apartar la idea de que Potter estaba en ese momento en su baño, en su ducha,  _desnudo_. Él había dicho un par de favores, ¿habría alguna otra cosa más que quisiera Potter? Cerró el libro con cansancio, sabía que no podría leer más de dos líneas sin desconcentrarse.

Observó la canasta con una ceja levantada, Potter siempre traía de aquellas galletas de avena que le gustaban, tal vez habría una o dos por allí. Se levantó y miró hacia el interior de la canasta, contenía lo mismo que las semanas pasadas, emparedados, pasteles y… al fondo, casi al final de la canasta. las vio, un envase con galletas de avena, estiró la mano tratando de no desordenar el resto y sus dedos rozaron apenas el envase de plástico.

—¿No sería más fácil que sacaras todo primero? —preguntó Harry saliendo del baño y viendo a Malfoy completamente inclinado sobre la canasta.

Draco soltó un pequeño gruñido y se apartó —Realmente he entendido tu macabro plan —le dijo dejándose caer sobre la silla con toda la elegancia posible —; me quieres matar de un susto.

Harry no lo pudo evitar y soltó una pequeña carcajada —Claro… claro, Malfoy —respondió sentándose en la cama aún con el cabello húmedo y mojando su espalda y dejando que algunas gotas cayeran a la cama. —Sabía que eras lo suficientemente listo para adivinarlo.

—¡Oh, no! y encima eso —negó Draco apretando los labios y levantando la varita.

Harry se puso tenso de pronto, dejando la sonrisa congelada en el rostro mientras Malfoy lo apuntaba con la varita, por un loco instante deseó invocar su varita y defenderse, en el preciso momento que Malfoy susurraba con una voz suave:

—Siccum —una ráfaga de aire tibio salió de la varita de Malfoy y recorrió su cabeza y su torso, dejando al instante su cabello casi completamente seco, al igual que la túnica que se estaba ya empapando con las gotas de agua, e incluso secando las pequeñas gotas que ya empezaban a caer sobre la cama —Bien, eso es mucho mejor, no quiero a un Potter chorreante sobre mi cama.

—¿Y entonces que tipo de Potter quieres sobre tu cama? —preguntó distraídamente Harry mientras se pasaba las manos sobre el cabello disfrutando de que ya estuviera seco. Malfoy se sonrojó un poco y aquello le pareció demasiado extraño, estaba casi seguro de no haberlo visto sonrojado antes, supuso que el comentario no debía haber sonado adecuado —Es un buen hechizo… deberías enseñarme a hacerlo.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose idiota por la forma como Potter bromeaba, le parecía demasiado… ¿ambigua?—Bien, ¿ese es el otro favor que querías?

—¿Por qué? ¿Solo tengo derecho a dos favores?

—No, tú dijiste que querías un par de favores, es decir dos.

—Oh, vamos Malfoy, esa fue solo una forma de hablar.

—Ah. ¿En serio? Pues es una forma incorrecta de hacerlo.

—Ya, que no es para tanto… además tengo hambre —respondió Harry mirando hacia la canasta.

—Recién es medio día —se quejó Draco levantando la varita y haciendo levitar la canasta hasta la cama, junto a Harry —¿No te parece muy temprano para comer?

—Tuve entrenamiento, casi no desayune de todas formas —comentó Harry sacando un emparedado de la canasta.

—Para eso está el Gran Comedor.

—Claro, para eso  _también_  está el Gran Comedor —Harry le dio una mordida al emparedado —. Y entonces… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo de siempre —respondió Draco sintiéndose un poco mas relajado, apoyó la espalda sobre la silla y puso sus manos bajo su cabeza —; urdiendo planes para dominar el mundo y limpiarlo de los impuros.

Harry le dio una mirada resentida y terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca —Eso no es gracioso.

—Tampoco que estés aquí, y ya ves.

—No tenía a donde más ir —admitió dejando el emparedado sobre la canasta —, y te quería preguntar algo.

—Oh, así que eso era ¿Y qué será?

—Pues… —Harry desvió la mirada, ¿Qué le iba a preguntar? ¿Malfoy en verdad eres gay? ¿Hay más magos gay? ¿Los conoces? ¿Existe una sociedad secreta de magos gay a los que me pueda afiliar?

—¿Sí?

—Eh… ¿Estás bien? Es decir… ¿Te siguen molestando? —preguntó finalmente, sabía que no sería capaz de hacer la pregunta que realmente quería hacer.

—Potter, en serio no es tu maldito asunto… Si es por la deuda que tienes con mi madre…

—¡No es por eso! —interrumpió Harry.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Ambos sabemos que al fin soy yo el que está en deuda contigo, y si quieres reclamar un pago por eso…

—¡No quiero reclamar nada! —Interrumpió Harry nuevamente poniéndose en pie —solo quería saber si estabas bien, no me parece justa la forma como se están dando las cosas o como te están tratando, eso es todo.

—Sí, es cierto, tal vez no es justo, tal vez debería estar encerrado en Azkaban, o muerto como mi padre —contestó Draco poniéndose en pie también —, estoy seguro que eso es lo que la gente encontraría justo.

—No me refería a eso.

—Potter, me confundes, nos odiamos desde que tenemos 11 años, nunca, ni una sola vez has hecho algo para que seamos amigos, o para mantener una conversación civilizada, y yo tampoco, lo reconozco, así que no sé qué demonios estás haciendo aquí.

—Yo no te odié antes, ni te odio ahora… y el que no hayamos podido mantener una conversación civilizada en el pasado no quiere decir que ahora no podamos.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? ¿Por qué dejarías a tu maravilloso club de fans y toda la adoración que tienes para hablar conmigo? No quiero que me tengas lástima, no voy a permitir que la tengas.

—¡No te tengo lástima!

Draco no contestó nada simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se volteó, dedicando a mirar los frascos que habían en el estante. Potter lo confundía, hacía que se sintiera de alguna manera extraño, no podía entender su fijación, su obsesión por saber si se encontraba bien, Potter no hacía eso normalmente, no con él al menos.

—Escucha —suspiró Harry, sentándose nuevamente en la cama —simplemente siento que de alguna manera tú y yo hemos cambiado… la guerra y todo lo que pasó nos cambió y creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad, no es justo que estés solo, y sí, te he observado y creo que a parte del varón sanguinario y los profesores, no hablas con nadie y no creo que eso sea sano.

Draco se giró rápidamente con una mirada molesta ¿qué insinuaba con eso de que  _no era sano?_

—Ahora escúchame tú a mí, Potter…

—Y yo tampoco tengo mucha gente con la cual hablar, los demás me tratan como si se tratara de un gran héroe, y eso me cansa… — continuó Harry sin permitir que Draco terminara de recriminar.

—¿Y acaso no te estás comportando como un héroe ahora? Tratando de ayudar al pobre hijo de mortífago caído en desgracia…

—Eres tú el que se pone los adjetivos, no yo, yo solo veo a Draco Malfoy, alguien que ha recibido un trato injusto y que se vio atrapado en una situación completamente inmanejable para alguien de solo 16 años, a otro chico que salió herido en la guerra… a alguien que, de alguna manera, es como yo.

Draco se quedó en silencio, digiriendo las palabras de Potter, tratando de asimilarlas, de buscarles un rebate, algo que las hiciera parecer mentira… pero no logró encontrar forma de refutarlas. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla y por algún tiempo ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin nada que decirse, sin nada que agregar, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, tal vez en sus propios miedos y culpas.

—¿Por qué terminaste el entrenamiento temprano? —preguntó de pronto Draco, cayendo en cuenta de que el equipo de Gryffindor tenía la cancha hasta la una de la tarde, que era la hora de almuerzo y encontrando eso como una forma de aligerar las cosas.

—Oh —Harry suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer completamente sobre la cama —Realmente… creo que estamos perdidos… podrás ver por fin a tu equipo ganarnos.

—Es una pena que no lo pueda ver —respondió Draco tratando de no parecer herido por eso —, pero no creo que realmente te dejes ganar la snitch así de fácil.

—Si fuera solamente un buscador contra otro creo que tendría opción, pero con el grupo que tengo…

—No seas dramático.

—¡Es que no coordinan! —se quejó Harry apoyando los codos en la cama y levantándose para mirar a Draco que ya había conseguido sacar las galletas de avena y sintiéndose tranquilo de que al fin pudieran estar conversando como dos magos normales —Se la pasan bromeando… creen que ganaremos solo por justicia divina.

—Pues es definitivamente tu culpa —reprochó Draco dando una mordida a la galleta, sin tratar de evitar el gesto de placer por ello, realmente estaba sabrosa.

Harry iba a protestar pero se encontró perdido en la expresión de Malfoy, estaba seguro que incluso había empezado a babear.

—Deberías actuar un poco más… estricto, desde el inicio, ya sabes, “¡Soy el jodido niño que venció al Lord y si pude con él puedo ponerlos en su sitio así que ha obedecer!” —continuó Draco, ajeno a los pensamientos de Harry.

Harry finalmente soltó una carcajada —¿Es eso lo que harías? —Draco solo se encogió de hombros.

—Usa tu poder.

—Ya…

—En serio… demuéstrales que eres el que manda, verás como todos obedecen.

Harry asintió en respuesta, aunque estaba seguro que aún así tal vez Ginny no obedecería, tal vez debería dejarla ir, sacarla del equipo por el bien del grupo… Se asustó al darse cuenta que de una manera, aunque a mucho menor escala, claro, estaba hablando como Dumbledore en su juventud, “Todo sea por el bien mayor”

Luego de eso Harry le pidió a Draco que le enseñara el hechizo para convertir el agua en fuego.

Draco se burló de él, reprochándole el que solo había dicho un par de favores y que ese era el tercero, pero finalmente accedió.

Pasaron varias horas más enfrascados en eso y cuando por fin lo consiguió Draco le enseñó el hechizo que estudiarían en un par de meses más, como convertir el fuego en agua. Para cuando Harry finalmente decidió que debía volver a su sala común el sol ya se había ocultado y se sentía mucho más relajado y tranquilo, la compañía de Draco había sido de mucha ayuda, habían hablado y bromeado, y estudiado además. Definitivamente había sido una muy buena tarde.

*****

Ya era más de media noche cuando Draco finalmente se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansado por la tarde de estudios pero, de alguna manera, satisfecho, Potter tenía razón en algo, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie de su edad, con alguien que no fuera un profesor, los jodidos aurores o su madre y no se sentían tan mal, al contrario, se sentía genial.

*****

—Harry —llamó Ron entrando a la habitación donde Harry se había refugiado luego de la cena, se había sentado en un lugar más apartado y no había hablado con nadie, no se sentía con ganas de encararlos aún.

—Sí —respondió Harry dejando a un lado la revista de quidditch.

—¿Sigues enojado?

En respuesta Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que tienes razón, hemos hablado, los del equipo, esta tarde hablamos y hemos estado de acuerdo en tratar de poner más seriedad a esto.

—Me alegra —dijo con voz firme —, porque no tendría reparo en cambiarlos a todos si esto no funciona, tenemos solamente un par de semanas para poder entrenar y no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas.

—Lo sabemos, todos lo sabemos —argumentó Ron con un tono de voz más alarmado —Nos comportaremos.

*****

Durante el domingo Harry se apareció nuevamente en la habitación de Draco, lo encontró usando un pijama de algodón azul y todavía algo adormilado, pero esta vez no puso muchos reparos en su presencia, lo dejó solo en la habitación mientras tomaba una ducha y luego compartieron un poco más de la comida que Draco tenía.

Conversaron un poco acerca del quidditch y de los jugadores que formaban el equipo de Slytherin, también de las clases y las tareas pendientes, Harry se quejó sobre el trato que le daba la profesora Loewenthal en las clases de DCAO, haciéndolo siempre ser el primero en practicar los hechizos que enseñaba o poniéndolo de ejemplo constantemente, incluso notaba como alguno de los Hufflepuff lo miraban con cierto fastidio, y Draco dejó que Harry le explicara algunas de las cosas que no lograba entender al profesor Cooper y que no se atrevía a preguntar en clase por miedo al reproche y el ridículo, pues era bastante agresivo con respecto a la forma aislada en que vivían los magos ingleses del mundo muggle.

Harry se sorprendió de ver lo adelantado que estaba Draco en las tareas e incluso como se tenía leídos y aprendidos varios capítulos por delante en la mayoría de las clases, realmente sí se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, por eso le pareció extraño que le dijera que no estudiaría nada al terminar la escuela, en ese momento la expresión de Draco se había vuelto más sombría y eso fue suficiente para que Harry cambiara el tema de conversación.

*****

El lunes en la mañana ambos tenían clases de pociones, y cuando se encontraron en el corredor para entrar al salón apenas y se dirigieron una mirada, Harry sabía que Draco no quería dar más que hablar, simplemente permanecer con el perfil bajo y el saludarlo no sería adecuado, no le encontraba realmente sentido a eso pero respetó su decisión.

La clase fue bastante tranquila, y cuando el timbre de salida sonó Draco metió las cosas de la manera más rápida que pudo dentro de su mochila, apresurándose para llegar al comedor, sin embargo, el profesor Monroe lo detuvo.

—Señor Malfoy, si me permite unas palabras.

Harry levantó la vista y le dio una mirada interrogante, Draco solamente se encogió de hombros y se sentó nuevamente en la carpeta mientras los demás salían, se le hacía raro el tener a Potter cerca y compartir esa especie de tregua que habían mantenido durante el último fin de semana, cuando finalmente el salón quedó vacío el profesor Monroe se acercó a Draco.

—Estuve hablando con la directora, referente a tu ayuda durante las últimas dos semanas… —empezó el profesor —sabemos que todo fue por un castigo, pero lo cierto es que ya se acerca diciembre, y con ello los resfriados y creo que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, alguien que me ayude a preparar las pociones, estoy seguro que eso te gusta, el preparar pociones y que tal vez puedas usar la experiencia como una buena referencia por si quieres estudiar en alguna universidad o instituto…

—¿Me pide que venga a seguir ayudándolo con las pociones?

—No sería todos los días, por supuesto, solo unas dos o tres veces a la semana, en tu tiempo libre…

—Sería genial —aceptó Draco con una sonrisa —me gustaría mucho ayudarlo.

—Fantástico entonces… ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

—Hoy mismo si desea, por mí está bien…

—Bien, ven esta noche y terminaremos de coordinar el resto del horario —el profesor Monroe le dio una palmada en el hombro —ahora ve antes que sea más tarde, seguramente ya debes estar hambriento.

—Sí, señor, gracias —murmuró Draco saliendo del aula, lo cierto era que habían comido, tanto Potter y él durante el fin de semana que no se sentía particularmente hambriento, así que no se apresuró por llegar al Gran Comedor, caminó lentamente por los pasillos, algo ansioso por contarle a su madre que ahora sería el ayudante del profesor de pociones.

*****

Malfoy había tenido razón, todo era cuestión de actitud, de imponerse ante ellos y recordarles quien era el jefe, el capitán. Entrenaron duro y parejo durante la semana, intercalando el campo con el equipo de Slytherin, incluso Ginny, quien aún no le hablaba, parecía dispuesta a obedecer y practicar de la manera que se le pedía.

Para el final de la primera semana de entrenamientos se sentía realmente cansado, le dolía la mayoría de los músculos de su cuerpo, pero se sentía satisfecho, al fin sentía que ahora sí tenía un equipo de quidditch, uno realmente competitivo.

Por los entrenamientos y las tareas no había podido hablar con Draco durante el resto de la semana, así que ese viernes en la noche antes de ir a su sala común, después del entrenamiento, decidió hacer un pequeño desvío hacia la habitación del rubio.

Draco estaba en la silla de siempre, delante del escritorio, pero algo en su postura le preocupó, estaba ligeramente encorvado y su espalda se agitaba rápidamente de arriba abajo.

—¿Malfoy?

—Potter, en verdad que tienes que aprender a llamar —respondió Draco con la voz más firme que pudo mientras apretaba un poco más el brazo, esperando que la poción empezara a hacer efecto, pese a que no había aplicado la cantidad necesaria.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Harry acercándose lentamente hacia el escritorio, Draco aún no lo encaraba.

—Vete, en serio… solo… ahora no tengo tiempo para esto —murmuró Draco apretando los ojos  _¿Por qué demonios tenía que doler tanto?_

—¿Estás lastimado?

—No y déjame solo —replicó Draco girando apenas el rostro, el cabello rubio le caía sobre la frente, húmedo, como si estuviera sudando y la semi oscuridad de la habitación no lo dejaba ver su rostro con claridad. Algo se removió en el interior de Harry al verlo de esa manera, pero pronto Draco le volvió a dar la espalda, sin agregar nada más.

—Pero… si te han lastimado te puedo ayudar —continuó insistiendo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la silla, tratando de no poner en sobre aviso al rubio,

—No, no puedes, ¡a menos que te largues! —gritó Draco un instante antes de sentir a Potter detrás de él, cuando quiso reaccionar ya era muy tarde, Potter estaba con la cabeza hacia delante, observando lo que él trataba de esconder.

Harry abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido mientras miraba el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy: la blanca piel estaba cortada en varias partes, era como si hubieran tomado un cuchillo y hubieran querido garabatear algo con él, pero por la forma como las líneas rojas sangraban Harry supo que no se trataba de un cuchillo si no de un hechizo, uno muy feo. La sangre goteaba a los lados del brazo, sobre todo de la línea central, que era la que parecía más profunda. Malfoy presionaba con fuerza su antebrazo como una técnica muggle para evitar que la sangre saliera con mas fuerza; sobre el escritorio había un pomo abierto con una sustancia amarillenta y algunos restos de la misma poción en la piel del brazo, pero parecía no surtir efecto, o que Malfoy no se daba abasto para curarse y apretarse el brazo a la vez, que era lo más probable.

Draco se empujó un poco más contra la silla no queriendo ver la cara de horror en Potter y queriéndose esconder lo más lejos posible, en cuanto intentó levantarse Potter lo sujetó de la muñeca del brazo sangrante, mientras daba la vuelta para rodear la silla y llegar frente suyo, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Draco trató de jalar su brazo una vez más, pero Potter tenía las de ganar al no estar herido y no se lo permitió.

Harry jaló con una mano el frasco abierto con la sustancia amarillenta y apestosa y luego de darle una última mirada a Malfoy, esperando que realmente no se marchara y lo dejara curar soltó su muñeca y hundió un par de dedos en el pote, la sustancia estaba fresca.

Sintió el ardor característico de la pomada y se tensó mientras apretaba con más fuerza su antebrazo, esperando que la sangre se detuviera pronto y que la pomada por fin hiciera efecto. Miraba atentamente los dedos de Potter, llenos de aquella sustancia, moviéndose desde un extremo de la larga herida hasta el final, para luego recorrer cada una de las pequeñas heridas que cruzaban la herida central. No pudo evitar darle una mirada a Potter, sus ojos entrecerrados y mirando hacia la herida, los labios apretados, el cabello cayéndole a los lados de la cara, y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Por qué Potter insistía en ser bueno con él?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de enfurecido, debía reconocerlo, aun cuando había peleado con Ginny o cuando se había enojado por la falta de participación de su equipo, no, ni una sola vez se había sentido así de rabioso, tan solo en la guerra, tantos meses atrás. Casi estaba seguro que toda esa sensación de rabia e impotencia desaparecería cuando Voldemort muriera, pero de qué había servido eso, ahora empezarían a cazar y maltratar a los ex – mortífagos, a los que habían sido liberados, los que habían demostrado ser manipulados, a las víctimas del otro bando, y luego ¿Qué pasaría? Él ya estaba seguro de eso, estos ex mortífagos se cansarían de soportar todos estos ataques y tratarían de obtener venganza… sería un círculo vicioso del cual ya nadie podría escapar, siempre habría alguien sediento de venganza y alguien tratado injustamente… Era tan inútil pretender que de verdad habría paz.

Vio con cierto alivio como los hilos de sangre dejaban de caer poco a poco, la herida central estaba empezando a cerrarse, dejando una línea roja y torcida, las líneas que cruzaban la línea central también comenzaron a cerrarse, Malfoy aún apretaba su brazo y tenía aquella expresión de concentración, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

Harry volvió a tomar la muñeca de Malfoy y elevó un poco más el brazo, mirando con atención como poco a poco todo se curaba, permanecieron en ese silencio extraño por mucho más tiempo, solo observando, hasta que todo el corte dejó de sangrar completamente, entonces Malfoy se soltó el brazo y dio un pequeño suspiro, pero Harry no le soltó la muñeca, aún absorto en sus pensamientos.

Draco se quedó quieto, la herida había dejado de arder solo un poco, pero el dolor sí había desaparecido por completo, la sensación de la mano de Potter sobre su muñeca, aunque no lo quisiera admitir por completo, era de alguna manera reconfortante, era como no sentirse solo, y eso le agradó. Miró hacia el rostro de Potter, pero este seguía con la mirada en su brazo, se preguntó que era lo que estaría pensando. Su mirada bajó hasta su túnica, aun manchada de sangre, incluso algunas gotas habían caído al piso, tendría que limpiar todo más tarde, cuando se sintiera mejor, por lo pronto le apetecía dormir un poco, descansar y dejar que todo lo terrible de esa noche pasara.

—Creo que… —murmuró Draco haciendo sobresaltar a Potter ligeramente, —yo quiero descansar.

—Sí, claro, es lo que necesitas ahora —respondió Harry soltando al fin su muñeca, Draco levantó un poco más el brazo y lo observó con detenimiento durante un momento antes de ponerse en pie, soltando un suave suspiro. Se desprendió de la túnica y la dejó caer al piso antes de caminar hacia la cama y sentarse en ella, con los hombros hundidos y la mirada en el piso mientras se desprendía de los zapatos.

—Supongo que no me dirás qué pasó —dijo Harry al no haber más comentarios de parte de Malfoy.

—Supones bien.

Draco se dejó caer completamente en la cama, aún con el resto del uniforme del colegio, la camisa blanca manchada y sin abrigarse o jalar alguna manta, cerró los ojos.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó impaciente caminando hasta la cama, pero Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera pareció oírlo—. Malfoy, esto es más grave que tan solo un par de insultos —continuó, el chico se acurrucó un poco más y siguió sin contestar —¡Deberías quejarte!— gritó no aguantando más la falta de respuesta —¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo después de esto?

Malfoy soltó un pequeño bufido y abrió los ojos para encarar a Potter, se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca, pero trató de no demostrarlo —Cuando Umbridge te castigaba y te hacía escribir con esa pluma no te quejaste ¿cierto? Siempre te quedaste callado.

—Eso era diferente.

—No, no lo es, ¿Por qué no te quejabas? ¿Por qué no la denunciabas?

—Era diferente —repitió Harry con tono fastidiado—. No le iba a dar el gusto de quejarme, era una lucha privada entre ella y yo.

—Exacto, es lo mismo, no me quejaré ni andaré lloriqueando, no ganaría nada salvo demostrarles debilidad y temor —explicó Draco.

Potter se quedó en silencio y pensó que con esa explicación bastaría para que lo dejara tranquilo, a menos de momento, realmente se sentía agotado así que cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza y quiso replicar que aquello no era lo mismo, que él solo había obtenido un poco de dolor y unas cicatrices en la mano, que este tipo de ataques eran mucho más peligrosos, pero la respiración pausada de Malfoy le indicó que tal vez el chico se había quedado dormido ya y pensó que sería injusto despertarlo. Aún así no se movió de su sitio, durante mucho rato más se la pasó mirando el rostro apacible de Malfoy y también su brazo, todavía con los restos de la pomada pero cada vez más curado, aunque con algunas manchas rojas de sangre, pruebas del ataque.

*****

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, se sentía todavía demasiado cansado y adormilado, el dolor en su brazo le recordó el ataque y, pese a la oscuridad le dio una pequeña mirada, no se veía nada por la falta de luz pero al menos sabía que ya no estaba sangrando, tendría que aplicar un poco más de la poción al día siguiente, pero estaba bien, de todas formas ya se había curado.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la silla, la que normalmente estaba hasta el fondo, pegada al escritorio y qué ahora estaba al lado de su cama con alguien durmiendo en ella.

Tratando de no apoyar su brazo recientemente curado se sentó con lentitud en la cama: era Potter, con la cabeza hacia un lado y los brazos cruzados, se había quedado dormido. Se dio tiempo de observarlo, las antorchas estaban casi apagadas pero aún así sus reflejos le permitían ver el rostro del chico, lo miró con atención: había cambiado bastante en los últimos meses, como si de pronto hubiera dejado de ser un niño y se hubiera convertido en un hombre, en uno muy atractivo, sobre todo sin aquellas gafas, el cabello aún parecía indomable, pero el que lo tuviera más largo disimulaba bastante bien ese detalle.

Pensó en despertarlo y pedirle que se fuera, y sobre todo asegurarse de que no dijera nada, pero recordó la noche anterior, a Potter ayudándolo a curarse, y no solo eso, su mente viajó hacia un poco más atrás, sus atenciones y preocupaciones, incluso su ayuda en el juicio, Potter había estado ayudándolo siempre, sin esperar, al parecer, nada a cambio, y él no había tenido la decencia de si quiera agradecerlo o tan solo ser amable.

Se acercó un poco más a él y le dio un suave empujón, inmediatamente Potter saltó de la silla mirando a todos lados y tratando de alcanzar su varita, supuso que era un reflejo aún conservado de la guerra —Tranquilo, solo soy yo.

—Oh —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró hacia Malfoy atentamente, parecía mucho mejor, incluso había dejado de estar tan pálido, o eso parecía en la oscuridad —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —respondió Draco acomodándose en un extremo de la cama, con la espalda totalmente apoyada en el colchón. —Mejor será que te tumbes aquí, si sigues durmiendo en la silla mañana amanecerás con un terrible dolor de cuello y no sé hacer masajes ni tengo pociones para eso.

—¿En la cama? —preguntó Harry mirando hacia el espacio vacío con algo de vergüenza.

—Pues… —Draco se sintió de pronto mucho más incómodo ¿Acaso Potter habría prestado demasiada atención acerca de que le gustaban los chicos y pensaba que eso era una invitación para algo más? —Es bastante grande para los dos…

—Sí, lo es… —Harry avanzó un par de pasos, sabía que la hora de dormir había pasado ya horas atrás y aunque también sabía que podía volver a su habitación con ayuda de la capa, lo cierto era que no quería dejar solo a Malfoy, quería asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien. —Si es que no te molesto o ya sabes… te fastidia.

Draco se encogió de hombros aún sintiéndose de alguna manera incómodo —Ya te dije, si vas a dormir aquí no quiero que mañana amanezcas adolorido y luego me culpes.

—No te culparía —replicó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama y se desprendía de las botas. —Ya deben faltar pocas horas para el amanecer de todas maneras.

—Sí… es cierto —Draco cerró los ojos y sintió el movimiento de Harry sobre la cama, sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado y luego un silencio bastante pesado. Podía sentir, aunque no pegado a él, si que podía sentirlo a su costado.

—Trata de seguir durmiendo, prometo no moverme demasiado.

—Está bien, no me molesta —Draco se cubrió la boca con una mano y bostezó suavemente —Potter… —dijo luego de un momento más.

—mmm.

—Yo… eh… —suspiró, realmente sí era difícil hacer ciertas cosas —Gracias.

—No importa —respondió Harry sin poder evitar sonreír, de pronto sentía que habían roto una capa de hielo en su relación con Malfoy.

—Por todo… no solo por esto —continuó Draco aún sin abrir los ojos y recostado sobre su espalda —, por todo lo demás… sé que en realidad debí agradecerte lo del juicio, y lo del incendio, incluso lo de tus canastas de comida…

—Está bien, no lo hice para que te sintieras en deuda conmigo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —preguntó Draco aprovechando la oportunidad de por fin hablar de aquellos temas sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera tan presionado o incómodo.

—Solo porque era lo correcto, porque es lo correcto —respondió rápidamente Harry cerrando finalmente los ojos y suspirando de alguna manera aliviado.

—Que descanses —dijo Draco en un susurro, sentía que no era necesario agregar nada más, ni rebatir su punto ni continuar con la charla.

—También tú.

*****

En algún momento de la madrugada debieron empezar a moverse, pues cuando despertó las mantas habían caído al piso y sintió un cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo, las piernas enredadas de alguna manera demasiado íntima, una mano sobre su abdomen que parecía en cierta forma protectora. Se movió un poco, sintiéndose algo caluroso por el contacto y entonces ese cuerpo se presionó con más fuerza contra él, sintió en su pierna algo duro, una erección, una erección que se refregó contra su pierna con un poco más de fuerza, lo que envió señales de placer hacia su propia erección matutina. Entonces trató de quedarse quieto, respirando profundamente y recordándose que no era el momento ni el lugar para sentir ese tipo de cosas. No pudo evitar llevar una mano, algo temblorosa hacia la espalda del rubio, apenas rozándola con la punta de los dedos, y al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Malfoy se despertara, pues se movió un poco más y luego de lo que pareció un sobresalto se alejó de él.

Draco se apartó de Potter lo más rápido que pudo, ¿en qué momento se había abrazado a él?, sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con fuerza, al menos la vergüenza había hecho que su erección desapareciera casi por completo.

—Y… ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Harry también algo avergonzado, pero entendiendo en algo toda la situación, después de todo él también había disfrutado del abrazo.

Draco carraspeó un poco —Sí… bien, bien ¿tú?

Harry se estiró en la cama como un gato, al estirar los brazos una porción de su abdomen quedó al descubierto y Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándolo con demasiada atención —mmm sí, también —dijo soltando un suspiro satisfecho.

Draco aprovechó el momento para ponerse en pie, se sintió algo débil aún, sabía que era por haberse casi desangrado la noche anterior.

—¿No deberías mejor descansar un poco más? —preguntó Harry sentándose completamente en la cama.

—Necesito ir al baño —respondió Draco caminando con pasos lentos hasta la puerta del baño.

Harry no respondió nada, se terminó de levantar y se puso las botas y la túnica encima, luego tomó un pedazo de pergamino del escritorio de Malfoy y garabateó un “ya vuelvo” que dejó flotando sobre la cama gracias a un hechizo antes de salir rumbo a las cocinas, moría de hambre y lo mejor era que Malfoy comiera un poco también.

*****

Draco se demoró bastante tiempo en el baño, el silencio de la habitación le indicaba que lo más probable era que Potter se hubiera vuelto a dormir. Miró con atención su brazo, ya no quedaba más que unas cuantas líneas rosadas, y los rastros de sangre, pronto no quedaría ni siquiera una cicatriz, contento con eso se desprendió del resto de su ropa, aún algo asombrado de haber dormido prácticamente vestido, aunque considerando la forma como había despertado había sido muy atinado.

Luego de ducharse y asegurarse de que todo resto de sangre y poción abandonara su piel se envolvió en un par de toallas, en ese momento recordó que si quería cambiarse debía salir a la habitación, donde estaba toda su ropa. Maldijo el no haber jalado siquiera un par de pantalones, se sentía intimidado ante la perspectiva de que Potter lo viera prácticamente desnudo. Se pasó un rato mirando su reflejo en el espejo, no animándose a salir y abrigarse pese al frío que empezaba a sentir. Peinó su cabello con los dedos, dejándolo todo caer hacia atrás, y suspiró un par de veces, cuando estuvo más controlado abrió la puerta tímidamente, para encontrarse la habitación vacía.

Se sintió idiota por haberse preocupado tanto mientras sacaba del baúl un par de pantalones de algodón oscuro y una sudadera abrigadora, por precaución se metió de nuevo al baño y allí se cambió, cuando salió nuevamente recién se percató de la nota flotando sobre la cama, la tomó y leyó la escueta explicación de Potter, la dejó sobre la cama y se puso las medias, pero no los zapatos, caminó descalzo hacia el escritorio, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba ya limpio, no habían manchas de sangre e incluso el frasco estaba cerrado y colocado sobre el estante, lo tomó y se aplicó una buena cantidad sobre lo que quedaba de la herida, la piel le picó y ardió nuevamente, aunque sabía que era algo que pronto pasaría. Se dejó caer en la cama, observando el techo y pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No en Potter, sino en el ataque…

_Se sentía tonto por no haber previsto que necesitaría aquel libro para terminar con la tarea de pociones, por suerte aún era horario de clases; Slytherin y Ravenclaw aún estaban en clases y muchos Gryffindor en el entrenamiento de quidditch, así que no sería problema toparse con algún alumno con ganas de demostrar su valentía molestándolo._

_Pero se había equivocado, claro que sí._

_Ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca cuando sintió el agarre de alguien sobre su brazo, trató de reaccionar, de soltarse, pero entonces otro par de brazos más jalaron de él, hasta llevarlo a un pasillo cercano, vio que el grupo que tenía enfrente estaba formado por Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, trató de poner su mejor cara de “no me importa lo que hagan” mientras los chicos lo miraban divertido. Creía reconocer el nombre de algunos de ellos, pero no estaba del todo seguro, después de todo no les había puesto mayor atención antes, ahora tendría que ponerlos en su famosa y larga lista de “Magos que odian a los Malfoy”_

— _Cuéntanos mortífago, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo?_

_Draco no contestó, se quedó de pie apretando los puños, acostumbrado a que los insultos no le dolieran pero sí preparándose para lo que luego sería un ataque._

— _No te sientes algo abandonado ahora que tu señor no puede convocarte por esa horrible marca en el brazo —siguió otro de ellos, Draco lo reconoció, era un Hufflepuff de séptimo año; Whitby_

— _¿Nos enseñas tu marca? —preguntó el Gryffindor, estaba casi seguro que se apellidaba Lusk._

_Draco no respondió tampoco, se les quedó mirando desinteresadamente, esperando el siguiente movimiento, entonces el otro chico de Hufflepuff, del cual no sabía su apellido lo sujetó por los hombros y lo empotró contra la pared con fuerza, no pudo evitar el quejido que escapó de sus labios por el golpe mientras tanto el cuarto chico: Sarisbury, le sujetó de la muñeca izquierda y le levantó el brazo con brusquedad._

— _Anda, Malfoy, no seas tímido, enséñanos tu marca._

_Draco trató de soltarse y se retorcía bajo el peso del chico que lo apretaba contra la pared cuando lo sintió, algo frío deslizándose sobre su manga, se quedó completamente quieto mientras el cuchillo cortaba la tela y dejaba al descubierto su brazo, completamente limpio._

— _Debe haberse desaparecido cuando tu señor murió —razonó con algo de asco Whitby—. Será mejor dejarte un recordatorio de lo que tenías allí, ya sabes, para que no lo extrañes tanto— continuó a la vez que levantaba la varita, Sarisbury, que aún sostenía el cuchillo se alejó un paso y miró con fascinación mientras Whitby deslizaba la varita sobre su brazo._

— _Disiectum —murmuró Whitby y sintió algo caliente abriéndole la piel, enviando oleadas de dolor a todo su brazo, la varita hizo un recorrido por todo lo largo de la piel expuesta —¡Oh, miren sangre pura! —se burló con una sonrisa y los demás soltaron carcajadas._

— _Mejor apresúrate, Kevin —dijo el que pensaba que se apellidaba Lusk, el chico Hufflepuff lo presionó con más fuerza contra la pared mientras él sentía sus piernas temblar y se mordía la lengua para no gritar o quejarse._

— _Ya, ya —replicó algo impaciente Whitby, al parecer frustrado por qué le quitaran su diversión, posó la varita una vez más sobre el antebrazo y siguió murmurando el mismo hechizo mientras hacía ahora cortes a través, Draco sintió la sangre resbalando por su brazo y una mayor debilidad, mientras los otros solo sonreían._

— _Ahí tienes —dijo con orgullo Sarisbury._

— _Sí, para que no olvides que aunque no tengas la marca ahora igual estás marcado —apoyó el Hufflepuff soltándolo de pronto, sus piernas se tambalearon mucho más y posó la mano que no tenía herida en la pared, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para no caer._

— _Pero parece que te quitaron el don de hablar —canturreó Lusk._

— _¿No hay insultos esta vez? —continuó Whitby —, con lo bien que te salían antes._

_Una nueva risa del grupo lo hizo levantar la vista y apretar más fuerte los labios, los chicos le dieron una mirada más de odio antes de alejarse por el pasillo, conversando con voces fuertes, como si regresaran de ganar algún partido de quidditch o una gran batalla._

_Hizo todo lo posible para presionar la herida con la manga de la túnica y con pasos tambaleantes regresó a su habitación, rogando por no caer en ninguno de los pasillos y odiándose más que nunca por no poder hacer nada para defenderse, para contestar a los insultos, para atacar tal y como se lo merecían ese grupo de cobardes._

 

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry tímidamente en cuanto entró, Malfoy seguía acostado en la cama, se notaba que se había cambiado y duchado, pero por la forma como su pecho se movía, irregularmente, supo que lo más probable es que no estuviera dormido.

—Potter —suspiró Draco abriendo los ojos, casi ni había creído el chico volvería después de todo.

—Traje comida.

—Genial —Draco se sentó completamente en la cama mientras Harry dejaba la canasta sobre la cama, pareció dudar un instante más antes de sentarse él también en la cama, dejando la canasta de comida entre ambos.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Harry sacando una jarra (encantada para no derramarse dentro de la canasta) y un par de vasos. —Hay que aplicarte de nuevo esa cosa…

Draco sonrió ligeramente, algo en el tono de Potter le hizo gracia, quizá la mueca al decir “esa cosa”.

—Ya me siento mejor y me puse “esa cosa” hace un momento, después de bañarme.

—Ah… ¿Y qué era esa cosa? —preguntó Harry pasando uno de los vasos con jugo de calabaza a Malfoy —, es decir… ¿de dónde salió?

—La hice yo, gracias —agradeció tomando el vaso que Potter le daba y tomando un gran trago, realmente sí moría de sed —La hice yo— repitió —, es una combinación de murtlap, díctamo y algo de dittany, junto con otras cosas, claro.

Harry frunció el ceño tratando de recordar el nombre de una poción con esas características, mientras daba una mordida a su emparedado, no era un buen alumno en pociones pero una de ese tipo que curaba las heridas tan bien debería ser conocida…

—No la conoces, Potter, la hice yo, no está en los libros.

—Ah… ¿En serio? —preguntó Harry —, es decir, ¿tú la creaste?

—Ajá —Draco le dio una mordida a un emparedado y casi cerró los ojos de placer por comer al fin, no había notado lo hambriento que estaba.

—Vaya, eso es… ¿Cómo puedes crear pociones?

Draco se encogió de hombros y mordió una vez más el emparedado.

—No lo sé… es decir, si lo sé, sé que propiedades tiene cada planta y las convino de la manera en que me parece que cada una actuará bien dentro de una sola poción, lo hago desde hace mucho.

—Supongo que debe ser un don.

—Nah, me gustan las pociones y experimentar con ellas, eso es todo, así como a ti te puede gustar experimentar con jugadas de quidditch o con hechizos… —Harry levantó la mirada y parecía de pronto avergonzado, le tardó un instante más darse cuenta de que Harry de alguna manera se había sentido aludido por su comentario, pero de mala manera y no entendía la razón —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es que yo estaba recordando que no me gusta experimentar con hechizos —Harry dejó lo que quedaba de su segundo emparedado sobre la cama.

—¿Sí? Qué raro, realmente pensé que serías bueno en hechizos y que…

—Estaba experimentando cuando te herí en sexto año —interrumpió Harry sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Oh —Draco casi había olvidado aquel incidente, tenía dieciséis años y estaba tan preocupado y sobrepasado por toda la situación, recordó haber deseado por un instante que realmente Potter sí lo matara para que todo finalmente acabara. —Honestamente, no lo sabía —se excusó al ver que Harry aún permanecía con la mirada baja y algo sonrojado.

—Lamento haberlo hecho, realmente no sabía que hacía el hechizo, pensé que te pondría de cabeza o…

—Eso no importa —lo interrumpió Draco de pronto, no necesitando ni queriendo escuchar las cosas del pasado —Olvídalo, nada pasó, y punto.

—Sí que pasó —contradijo Harry y Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada pasó.

—¿Te…? —Harry lo encaró una vez más, se sentía tan culpable ahora que recordaba aquel incidente, de no haber sido por Snape tal vez sí se hubiera convertido en un asesino después de todo —¿Te quedaron marcas? Escuche que Snape dijo que…

—No, solo una par, nada grande, ya deja de martirizarte —replicó Draco tratando de terminar con la conversación.

—¿Dónde?

—Potter, en serio, yo no te culpo, ni siquiera lo había recordado hasta que…

—¿Dónde? —repitió Harry y Malfoy suspiró profundamente y pensó que tal vez la única forma de acabar con eso era enseñárselas.

—Bien, no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? —dijo mientras se desprendía de la sudadera, dejando descubierto su torso, Harry ya lo había visto antes desnudo y había visto más de un par de cicatrices, pero no podía decir cuál era cuál. Draco levantó su brazo izquierdo, aún luciendo la cicatriz del día anterior y se giró lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera ver dos líneas que eran más pálidas que el resto de su piel cruzando de arriba abajo cerca de su tetilla, no eran uniformes una empezaba antes que la otra parecía como si un gato lo hubiera arañado.

—Allí las tienes, ¿quieres ponerle tu nombre o algo así? —preguntó medio en broma, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, no estaba listo para lo que Potter hizo a continuación.

Harry levantó la mano instintivamente y acercó los dedos hacia las cicatrices, sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy tensarse antes de que siquiera sus dedos tocaran la caliente piel.

Malfoy contuvo el aliento mientras él recorría con un par de dedos las cicatrices, que estaban una al lado de la otra, se sentía apenas una ligera profundidad en la piel, Malfoy tenía razón no eran grandes cicatrices, apenas si se notaban si uno no prestaba atención… Pero eran cicatrices, de todos modos era una huella que había dejado en la piel del rubio por simplemente probar un hechizo… Tal vez si hubiera hecho algo diferente que reaccionar al ataque de Malfoy, si tan solo se hubiera detenido a hablar, a analizar las palabras de Malfoy en ese momento:  _“Nadie puede ayudarme… no puedo hacerlo… no sirvo para esto… y si no lo hago pronto él dijo que me mataría”._  Había sido tan evidente en ese momento… y él había sido tan cerrado como para no pensar siquiera en prestar ayuda a Malfoy…

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes porqué, fue un duelo, ¿verdad?, simplemente ganaste — replicó Draco con la voz más calmada que pudo mientras sentía los dedos de Harry alejarse de su pecho, sintió frío en el lugar en él que habían estado y recordó la forma como habían despertado esa mañana y eso solo incrementó su confusión, rápidamente se puso la sudadera de vuelta.

—No debí hacerlo… si yo hubiera…

—Escucha, no fue tan grave ¿sabes? La enfermera me dio una gran cantidad de dittany y no quedó ninguna gran cicatriz, solo este par que ni se notan y mucho menos duelen, ni siquiera recuerdo tenerlas y además…

—Lamento no haber intentado ayudarte aquella tarde —interrumpió Harry alejándose un poco más de Malfoy.

—¿Qué…?

—Tú… —Harry desvió la mirada, supuso que a Malfoy no le gustaría recordar que había estado llorando delante de él —, es decir, él te tenía amenazado y yo pude ofrecerte algún tipo de ayuda, intentarlo siquiera… pero no lo hice, nos batimos en duelo y pese a saber que Voldemort te estaba obligando no me paré ni un momento a intentar ayudarte… a planteármelo siquiera.

—No había mucho que pudieras hacer, Potter —Draco luchó por no sonar asustado ante la mención del nombre.

—Sí, pude intentarlo, debí hacerlo… ¿Tal vez tú hubieras aceptado?

Draco se encogió de hombros, recordando aquella época y su desesperación por no poder cumplir con la misión… su frustración, pero por sobre todas las cosas su miedo.

—No lo sé, no te puedo responder eso —contestó honestamente.

—Debí intentarlo —repitió, ambos miraban hacia el piso, y se sentían incómodos, era una conversación que ninguno quería tener pero que Harry sabía que debían tener, entendió entonces por qué se sentía tan atraído en ayudar a Malfoy, no solo estaba el tema gay, también porque inconscientemente sabía que en el pasado había estado de alguna manera en sus manos, así como en las de Dumbledore, ayudarlo y ninguno de ellos lo habían hecho, lo habían dejado de lado, superponiendo otras cosas al miedo que un chico de dieciséis años puede sentir por tener que matar a alguien, por ver amenazada su vida y la de sus padres…

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Potter —le dijo Malfoy luego de un instante de silencio —No sé si hubiera aceptado, y no sé si hubiera funcionado, y no sirve de nada dar vueltas a “hubieras” que no se harán realidad.

—Lo sé, pero… lamento haberte lanzado ese hechizo.

—Déjalo —dijo Draco y luego de un instante recordó—. Y yo… supongo que debo lamentar haber intentado cruciarte esa tarde.

Harry se encogió de hombros —No importa, no me diste…

—Por poco.

—Lo sé, pero no lo hiciste —insistió Harry levantando el rostro para encarar a Draco, sonriéndole de manera amable, dándole a entender que en verdad no era algo por lo que tuviera que disculparse, que todo estaba bien. Malfoy pareció congelarse por un instante antes de devolver la sonrisa también.

—Tú estabas allí ¿cierto? —preguntó de pronto Draco, cayendo en cuenta de la pregunta que quería hacerle a Potter durante el juicio y viendo aquella como la mejor oportunidad —, en la torre, de alguna manera tú…

—Con la capa.

—Ah…

Draco no dijo nada más, ni Harry, ambos se quedaron en silencio, entendiéndose de esa manera, comprendiendo lo que el uno sabía del otro, aceptándolo y asimilándolo. El silencio esta vez no fue denso ni pesado como antes, sino reconfortante y de alguna manera acogedor. Y ambos lo apreciaron y disfrutaron.

*****


	6. GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN: LA JUGADA DE GINNY

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 6: GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN: LA JUGADA DE GINNY**

 

 

“ _La negación es un buen comienzo, la aceptación un excelente avance”_

_Luis de landa_

 

 

**Noviembre de 1998, Hogwarts.**

Aunque Draco no lo quería admitir, se estaba acostumbrando a tener a Potter alrededor, no lo veía todos los días ni conversaban en los pasillos, mucho menos se sentaban juntos en las clases que tenían en el mismo horario o en la biblioteca, pero sí habían algunas noches en las que Potter se aparecía por su dormitorio, cada vez con una excusa diferente, un día era para preguntar si tenía las notas de la clase de pociones, otra para que lo ayude a practicar un encantamiento o para que le explique algún tema sobre la clase de transformaciones y de paso para preguntar si quería ayuda con la clase de estudios muggles y Draco, en el fondo, sabía que no eran más que tontas excusas. Tontas excusas que a él le agradaba recibir y aceptaba encantado. Así pasaban mucho rato conversando, sobre sus días, sobre las clases, los profesores e incluso sobre comida y gustos. Pero nunca sobre la guerra. Ya no más sobre la guerra.

Potter había insistido una y muchas veces en que le dijera el nombre del grupo que lo había atacado la última vez, pero Draco no había cedido, no quería tener más problemas y sabía que quejarse solamente conseguiría que todo fuera peor, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse más.

Potter también había insistido con que fuera a ver el partido de quidditch, pero Draco se había negado, no se sentaría en medio de las tribunas de Slytherin, ni en ninguna otra, aquello sería tensar más el ambiente y no lo necesitaba, aunque en el fondo si le hubiera gustado ver el encuentro.

Resignado a que aquello no pasaría Draco se había quedado en su habitación, tratando de concentrarse en sus tareas pendientes y no en que toda la escuela estaba fuera disfrutando del primer encuentro, ya todo un clásico en Hogwarts: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, entonces Potter, luciendo imponente con su túnica de Quidditch y la escoba en la mano, (Draco nunca había sido conciente de lo bien que ese atuendo hacía lucir a Potter hasta ese momento) había aparecido, con su típica sincera sonrisa y le había dado la solución a su problema.

Y ahora estaba allí, junto a las gradas de Hufflepuff, de pie, resguardado de la lluvia que ya empezaba a caer por el techo lateral de las tribunas, y cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad que Potter le había prestado.

“Pertenecía a mi padre y tiene un gran valor para mí, no solo en oro, también sentimental” habían sido sus palabras mientras se la entregaba, acompañado de un “Quiero que veas como le gano a tu equipo”

Draco había reído de aquel comentario y había estado dispuesto a apostar por su propia casa, aunque se abstuvo porque no tenía mucho que apostar. Sin embargo si se encargó de sonreírle mucho a Potter, jurarle que le devolvería la capa en perfecto estado y decirle lo agradecido que estaba. Se había sentido raro hacerlo, aunque no tanto como se habría sentido semanas atrás, cuando ni siquiera se hablaban. Tal vez él y Potter se estaban volviendo realmente amigos.

El sonido de los aplausos y gritos de las tribunas lo trajo a la realidad, desde su posición pudo ver a los integrantes del equipo de Slytherin caminando hacia el centro del campo a la vez que el equipo de Potter hacía lo propio. Madame Hooch ya los esperaba en el centro, con la escoba en la mano y vestida con todos sus implementos para arbitrar.

Draco recordaba haber escuchado algunas quejas entre los de su casa en la mesa del comedor por permitir que la profesora, que era jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, arbitrara ese encuentro pero las quejas no habían logrado que la sacaran del arbitraje de ese partido. Si Draco hubiera estado en buenas relaciones con los de su casa hubiera hecho mucho más alboroto del que habían hecho sus compañeros, hasta llegar a exasperar no sólo a los Gryffindor y a los profesores, sino también al consejo de padres. Pero como las cosas habían cambiado y ya no se llevaban bien se había limitado a escuchar las quejas y guardar silencio.

Vio a Potter con la espalda completamente derecha y apretando la escoba con la mano, tenía esa actitud tan desafiante que siempre mostraba antes de un partido, era completamente diferente a la actitud que normalmente tenía, era como si se tratara de dos personas diferentes; recordaba esa mirada de decisión de cuando jugaban el quidditch y verdaderamente podía llegar a asustar.

La lluvia cayó con mucha más fuerza cuando Madame Hooch dio un silbatazo y los dos capitanes extendieron las manos, el capitán de Slytherin: Cudney, parecía mucho más nervioso y tenso de lo que debería estar cuando estrechó la mano de Potter, entonces el resto del equipo montó en sus escobas, listos para jugar y luego de un instante quince escobas se elevaron por el cielo, Draco apretó un poco más la capa sobre él mientras elevaba la mirada…

*****

La lluvia había empezado a caer con más fuerza, sobrevoló el campo en su totalidad, haciendo círculos y repartiendo su tiempo entre mirar hacia sus compañeros y buscar la snitch, pudo ver a Ron haciendo una buena parada y la voz del locutor, un chico de Ravenclaw; Ralph Wickliff resonó en el campo.

— _Y Weasley hace una estupenda parada…_

Dio una vuelta más al campo, llevaban ya casi media hora de juego y la buscadora de Slytherin; Diana Chilton, una chica menuda y de tercer año lo seguía bastante de cerca, sólo para tratar de despistarla y ganar algo de tiempo comenzó a hacer un descenso, sin dejar de buscar en el aire y escuchando los comentarios del partido:

— _Ginny Weasley recibe la quaffle, se la pasa a Vachss que a su vez se la pasa a… oh, el bateador de Slytherin; Balfour le ha dado con la bludger a Rubrum, que por suerte no ha recibido el golpe en la cabeza…_

Harry elevó la vista, Chilton lo seguía aún en su descenso, aumentó la velocidad de su escoba, acercándose cada vez más hacia el suelo…

— _Rutgers de Slytherin tiene ahora la quaffle, se la pasa a Twing, Twing se la devuelve a Rutgers, que la lanza sobre la portería, ¡y anota! Slytherin ochenta, Gryffindor setenta, el partido está reñido, señores, el resultado aun es impensable._

Harry hizo un giro en último momento y levantó la escoba hacia el lado izquierdo, las tribunas canturreaban pero él en realidad no se preocupaba por escuchar de que se trataba, dio una mirada más hacia la buscadora de Slytherin viendo el momento en que la chica contenía casi con las justas su escoba para no dar contra el piso, aprovechó aquella distracción para ganar más velocidad y llegar hasta el otro lado del campo, donde Ron parecía algo abatido.

— _La quaffle está nuevamente en manos de Gryffindor, Rubrum se la lanza a Vachss, que parece tener la intención de lanzársela a Weasley, pero al parecer cambia de idea y se la devuelve a Rubrum, que… ¡Oh, miren que excelente giro! Ha esquivado la bludger y le lanza la quaffle a Weasley que ahora la lanza a la portería y que excelente intento de Macauley pero no ha sido suficiente, ¡Anotación para Gryffindor!, vamos ochenta a ochenta y los buscadores aún no parecen estar cerca de la snitch…_

Harry se elevó un poco más, pasando junto a Killigrew, el bateador de su equipo, que agitaba el bate de un lado a otro. Dio una vuelta sobre sus cabezas y entonces la vio, la pequeña snitch estaba en el campo de Slytherin y su buscadora no lo había notado porque volaba hacia él, si se movía rápidamente la pondría de sobre aviso y definitivamente ella tenía mayor ventaja. Apretó los labios y con una mano se alejó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su frente antes de bajar nuevamente a toda velocidad, tal como pensó Chilton, la buscadora de Slytherin descendió también, pese a la distancia entre ambos, descendió inclinándose hacia el campo de Slytherin, la chica parecía no tener en claro que era lo que hacía, salvo seguirlo, cuando ambos estuvieron lo bastante cerca del piso aprovechó para girar completamente la escoba, e inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante trató de imponer mayor velocidad a su escoba, como una ráfaga de viento pasó volando sobre Chilton, aun podía ver la snitch alejándose cada vez más del campo de Slytherin, pero no dejaría que se le escape, claro que no.

—  _Ruperth Wilmot le ha dado con la bludger a Vanderspeigle, ¡Oh, Madame Hooch no ha decidido tomar eso como falta!, Cudney protesta…_

Harry dejó de escuchar, no le convenía que cobraran esa falta, porque tendría que detener su jugada, inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y dio una voltereta evitando una bludger lanzada por uno de los bateadores de Slytherin, la snitch estaba cada vez más cerca…

— _¡Potter ha visto la snitch! —gritó la voz del locutor —. Chilton se lanza tras de él, está a solo unos metros, ¡Hey, cuidado con esa bludger! Pero Potter la esquiva y…_

Cerró la mano sobre la snitch sintiendo un tipo de emoción y alegría que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo, escuchó el gemido de descontento de la buscadora de Slytherin mientras giraba completamente y levantaba la mano en señal de victoria, las tribunas estallaron en aplausos y gritos mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el silbato de Madame Hooch, dando por concluido el encuentro.

— _Y esto se ha terminado, Gryffindor gana el primer partido de la temporada doscientos treinta a ochenta. Mejor suerte para la siguiente, Slytherin._

Harry descendió rodeado de sus demás compañeros en medio de gritos de alegría y una sensación de dicha magnifica, no bien tocaron el suelo todos soltaron sus escobas y comenzaron a abrazarse y dar de saltos de felicidad mientras los gritos en las tribunas se hacían más intensos, sintió sobre sus hombros un apretón y giró el rostro para ver a Ron sonriéndole extasiado —¡Genial! — dijo el chico y Harry asintió a la vez que sentía a Killigrew jalando de su otro brazo y dando saltos emocionado. Luego todo pasó muy rápido, en su campo de visión aparecieron Leyna Rubrum y Ginny y, antes de siquiera notarlo, Ginny lo estaba besando, apretando con sus manos su rostro para de alguna manera obligarlo a quedarse quieto, escuchó a lo lejos un silbido mientras que con sus propias manos, en una de ellas aún sosteniendo la snitch, trataba de apartarla, pero la chica parecía decidida a no soltarlo, y él realmente no quería dejarla mal parada delante de los demás, pero cuando esa lengua delineó sus labios y se empujó contra su boca no lo pudo resistir más y dio un fuerte empujón, Ginny se apartó con una sonrisa radiante y alrededor sus demás compañeros comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir, Harry le dio una mirada de odio, y se agachó a tomar su escoba, pese a las quejas y miradas desconcertadas de los demás se encaminó hacia los camerinos con los puños cerrados con fuerza, rumiando su rabia y sin mirar a nadie ni seguir con la celebración.

*****

Se sintió extraño durante todo el partido, apretando los bordes de la capa entre las manos, debatiéndose entre sentir apoyo hacia el equipo de Slytherin y las ganas que sentía de que fuera Potter el que atrapara finalmente la snitch.

Cuando finalmente notó que Potter iba tras la snitch no pudo evitar sentir alegría, y casi se pone a gritar que se apresurara, que Chilton le estaba ya pisando los talones, luego todo estalló en alegría, gritos y festejos por todos lados, incluso por parte de los Hufflepuff, pensó en aprovechar el momento de alboroto general para marcharse, pero se quedó un poco más, observando a Potter bajar rodeado por sus compañeros, un sentimiento de envidia por no ser capaz de sentir la alegría de una victoria como esa se contraponía al orgullo y alegría de que Potter realmente haya ganado, después de todo lo que se había esforzado por entrenar y crear las maniobras que habían llevado a su equipo a la victoria.

Cuando la comadreja junior se acercó a él y le dio un beso delante de todos, la algarabía general subió mucho más, sin embargo, él no pudo entender por qué sintió algo extraño en su pecho, era una sensación desagradable, ver a Potter refregándose contra ella… Por un momento más se quedó allí clavado en el piso, incapaz de moverse, su mirada fija en ellos,  _¿Qué demonios?,_ pensó antes de negar con la cabeza y alejarse lo suficiente para quitarse la capa y correr hacia el castillo, su corazón latiendo con mucha más fuerza de lo normal, su respiración agitada, y no paró hasta que llegó a su habitación, dejó la capa sobre el piso descuidadamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su mente sólo le repetía una y otra vez la escena vista momentos antes, Potter besándose con la comadreja junior, lo cual no era nada raro, ya en sexto habían sido novios, y creía que aún estaban juntos de alguna manera, aunque no los hubiese visto juntos o Potter no lo hubiera mencionado siquiera, tal vez era por eso que se sentía así, porque había pasado horas hablando con Potter y no la había mencionado en absoluto. Aunque… era lo más normal del mundo, después de todo Potter era un chico y ella una chica, y eran novios. ¿Entonces por qué demonios tenía esa sensación tan extraña en el pecho? ¿Por qué su corazón latía así de fuerte y un odio mucho más fuerte del normal nacía hacia ella, hacia la Weasley que andaba besando a Potter delante de todos? ¿Por qué?

*****

Llegó al camerino de quidditch y tomó el maletín de deporte, ni siquiera pensó en darse una ducha, se sentía tan enojado y avergonzado… ¿Por qué tenía que besarlo así delante de todos? Sobre todo cuando él ya había sido honesto con ella, cuando ya le había explicado que nada podría pasar entre ambos, cuando ella ya sabía sus razones…

Lamentó haberle dado la capa a Malfoy, pues ahora tendría que caminar por los pasillos sin ningún tipo de camuflaje, apretó un poco más el agarre sobre su escoba y decidió que no estaba de humor para celebraciones, ni para siquiera escucharlas desde su habitación tampoco así que con la escoba en una mano, el maletín colgado al hombro y la snitch aun aleteando en la otra y el uniforme mojado y sucio, caminó hacia el castillo, pudo ver que aún sus compañeros no abandonaban el campo de quidditch y apresuró los pasos para no encontrarse con nadie.

Caminó hasta el tercer piso y llegó al cuadro de la Hermosa Hada, susurró la contraseña y entró por el pasillo, esperaba que Malfoy ya hubiera vuelto del partido, si no lo esperaría, luego de darse una ducha, claro.

En cuanto se acercó más a la habitación sus pasos resonaron con más fuerza, debido a sus botas y el mal humor que cargaba.

—¿Potter? —preguntó extrañado Malfoy aún sin verlo realmente.

—Hola —respondió Harry entrando por completo, encontrando a Malfoy sentado sobre la cama, tenía el cabello y las ropas húmedas así que supuso que sí había estado en el campo de quidditch después de todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensaba en si es que me podías dejar usar tu baño para tomar una ducha…

—¿Por qué no lo haces en el camerino, o junto a tu novia? —escupió con rabia, se sintió sonrojar y desconcertado porque sus palabras habían sonado demasiado demandantes y resentidas, desvió la mirada hacia otro punto que no fuera el rostro de Potter, al menos hasta que dejara de sentir ese calor en el rostro.

—Pues… —Harry soltó el maletín y la escoba sobre el piso y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo confundido, pero se abstuvo de intentar averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a Malfoy ahora, el por qué de su furia, realmente él tampoco estaba de buen humor y si contestaba lo único que conseguiría sería una pelea y eso no le apetecía, no con Malfoy al menos —. No me apetece estar allí ahora… ¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando hacia la puerta del baño.

Draco asintió cruzándose de brazos también, Potter elevó la mano y lanzó la snitch hacia Draco que por reflejo la atrapó con una mano, la pelotita aleteaba con fuerza, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido una entre las manos.

—Juega con ella si quieres, no tardaré —dijo Harry tomando el maletín nuevamente y metiéndose en el baño.

Draco suspiró cansadamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez más, soltó la snitch apenas un instante antes de volverla a tomar entre los dedos, luego de un instante volvió a repetirlo, dejándola alejarse lo suficiente para poder tomarla sin tener que levantarse, escuchaba el sonido de la ducha y las dudas volvieron a su mente ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué?

*****

Harry se metió debajo del agua caliente y se quedó quieto, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse poco a poco, se preguntó la razón para que la voz de Malfoy sonara tan moleta… parecía hasta celoso. Casi rió de su conclusión, debía estar demasiado agotado como para pensar en cosas así, lo más probable es que Malfoy estuviera enojado porque después de todo Gryffindor le había ganado a Slytherin.

Demoró bastante tiempo, el suficiente para dejar que la rabia por la actitud de Ginny se alejara, no era justo, después de todo, hacer pagar a Malfoy con su mal humor y rabia.

Cuando salió del baño, ya completamente calmado y vestido Malfoy aún seguía sobre la cama, lanzando la snitch al aire apenas un instante para luego atraparla, se entretuvo mirándolo un momento, el cabello rubio suelto, una pierna delgada doblada y la otra extendida, los brazos y la blanca piel…

—¿Disfrutaste de tu baño? —preguntó Draco sin girarse a mirar a Potter, aún confundido por sus propios sentimientos y reacciones.

—Sí… gracias por prestarme el baño.

—Mientras lo devuelvas y no te lo lleves —replicó Draco sentándose en la cama mientras Potter se acercaba a él.

—¿Quieres una rana de chocolate? —ofreció Harry y, con toda la confianza que los últimos días junto a Malfoy le daban, se sentó en la cama junto al rubio que se movió un poco para darle sitio.

—¿Una rana de chocolate? —preguntó Draco algo desconfiado, de pronto recordó que no comía una tal vez desde hacía más de un año —. ¡Rana de chocolate! —repitió con una sonrisa que a Harry le pareció… ¿Adorable?

Harry levantó las cejas y asintió —Sí, tengo muchas… muchísimas, ¿Quieres?

—Ajá.

Harry se agachó para levantar su maletín y de uno de los bolsillos sacó una cajita con la imagen de una rana de chocolate en el frente, la levantó hacia Malfoy, balanceándola de un lado a otro y luego la puso entre ambos, la abrió y sacó una rana de chocolate, aún envuelta en su envoltura plástica y se la dio a Malfoy.

—Tu snitch —le dijo Draco devolviéndole la pelotita a Harry, pero este negó con la cabeza.

—Quédatela —respondió Harry mientras ya abría su propio empaque y extraía el chocolate.

—¿Qué? No, Potter, es tuya, la atrapaste…

—Sí, es mía —Harry mordió el chocolate con una expresión tal de placer que hizo que Draco se le quedara mirando embelezado —, y se la regalo a quien quiera, y ese eres tú.

—¿No sería mejor que se la dieras a la Weasley? —picó Draco luego de un instante, soltando la snitch para poder comer su chocolate, la pequeña pelotita dorada empezó a volar por la habitación trazando círculos sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? —preguntó Harry dejando a un lado el cromo que venía en el chocolate, (le había tocado otra vez Ron) y sacando una nueva rana de chocolate.

—Pues… es tu novia, a las novias les gusta que hagas eso, que les regales cosas como la snitch que atrapaste —explicó Draco sintiéndose hipócrita al darle recomendaciones de ese tipo. Levantó el cromo hacia Harry para que lo pudiera ver, era uno de él y luego lo dejó caer en la cama negando con la cabeza —Merlín… a lo que hemos llegado —bufó con tono afectado, Harry le sonrió también.

—Ya, no seas trágico, te pudo tocar el de Ron —dijo levantando el cromo que él tenía, donde Ron sonreía hacia ellos.

—Cierto —aseguró Draco dando una mordida más a su chocolate.

—Cómo sea —continuó Harry sacando un par de dulces más y dejando uno junto a Malfoy —la snitch es tuya.

—No, en serio, Weasley se enfadará si no se la devuelves — _¡oh, genial, ahora aboga por ella!_ , pensó con fastidio.

—Ginny no es mi novia, Malfoy.

—Parecían novios en el campo de quidditch —explicó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y feliz por qué está vez le había tocado Sacharissa Tugwood*—. Genial, esta no la tenía antes… —luego recordó que ya no sabía donde había ido a parar su gran colección de cromos.

—¿En serio? —Harry se inclinó un poco más cerca de Malfoy para ver el cromo, sintiendo su agradable olor, realmente le gustaba sentir su olor —, yo en realidad ya no las colecciono…

—Yo tampoco, pero esta no la tenía en mi colección de antes —murmuró Draco sintiendo un rubor sobre sus mejillas, le sucedía cada vez que Potter se acercaba demasiado a él, y no encontraba la razón para aquello.

Harry se alejó nuevamente y por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras comían.

—Potter, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Yo no he dicho eso —se quejó Draco volteando a encararlo —, es que… no te quiero tirar flores pero, acabas de ganar un partido y deberías estar en tu sala común en la gran fiesta que deben haber armado.

—No me apetece estar allí —respondió Harry arrugando la nariz.

—Te has peleado con la Weasley, ¿es eso no? —insistió Draco mientras alejaba un par de envolturas y se tendía completamente en la cama, le sorprendió que a su lado, Potter lo imitara, tendiéndose junto a él.

—Ella… —Harry cerró los ojos, se sentía tan agotado —ella y yo no somos novios y ella no quiere aceptar eso muy bien, no debió besarme en el campo de quidditch.

—Vamos, ya han sido novios antes… ¿Por qué ahora te haces el exquisito? —preguntó Draco obligándose a no mirarlo y tratando de convencerse de que esa sonrisita en sus labios y esa sensación que tenía no eran de alivio por la declaración de Potter, no, claro que no, era por haber comido esos dulces que llevaba tiempo sin probar.

—Es complicado… o no tanto en realidad —murmuró Harry giró un momento para ver el perfil de Malfoy, este instintivamente giró para verlo también, sus miradas se conectaron por un instante y Harry estuvo muy cerca de estirar la mano para acariciar la mejilla y probar si en verdad esa piel era tan suave como parecía, pero se obligó a detenerse —, ella no me gusta, no de la forma que yo le gusto —completó finalmente mirando hacia el techo en lugar del rostro de Draco.

—Oh —auch, eso dolió  _¿Por qué dolió?_  se preguntó Draco mientras entendía la respuesta de Potter —. Entonces te gusta alguien más…

Ante el silencio de Potter, Draco continuó:

—Pero no estás saliendo con nadie más… entonces ella no te hace caso… ¿es eso? No creo que sea muy difícil para ti conquistar a ninguna chica, solo dile que eres Harry Potter y que puedes matar magos tenebrosos, seguro que eso la convence.

Harry sonrió suavemente, sabía que tal vez era el momento oportuno para decirle que era en realidad gay y que ninguna chica le gustaba de ese modo, era la ocasión para hablar con Malfoy del tema, para saber más acerca de la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico, para hacer que Malfoy también se confesara ante él, pero por alguna extraña razón se quedó en silencio.

—Fue una broma —comentó Draco luego de que Potter se quedó en silencio por mucho más rato —; me refiero a lo de dile que eres Harry Potter y puedes matar magos tenebrosos.

—Lo sé, me causó gracia, solo que… eh, Malfoy.

—¿Sí?

—No me gusta ninguna otra chica, en serio.

—Ah… —Draco quedó desconcertado.

—¿Te molesta si yo…? —Harry bostezó muy a su pesar sonoramente.

—Ya, o sea que te aburro.

—No seas idiota.

—No lo soy, ese eres tú.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? Pues si hablas con un idiota, eres un idiota.

—Eso es ridículo, hablo contigo porque no me queda de otra.

—Sí, claro —se rindió Harry, se sentía demasiado agotado para continuar una de sus famosas discusiones-no-discusiones, esas que solían tener algunas veces para no perder la costumbre —… es que he jugado un partido de quidditch, ¿sabes? Oh… y además gané.

—Que engreído —bufó Draco aunque en broma.

—Y tengo sueño.

—Duerme un poco, prometo no dejar que ninguna de tus admiradoras, especialmente la Weasley entre a querer abusar de ti.

—Jo, a veces hasta eres cómico —replicó Harry girándose un poco para buscar una posición mas cómoda.

—Son mis dones naturales.

—Ya quisieras…

*****

Había inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado mientras esa lengua recorría lentamente su garganta, estaba a punto de gritar que lo mordiera, que se apresurara, porque el ritmo que imponía era bastante lento y él estaba desesperado, una mano se posó sobre su pecho desnudo, acariciando hasta llegar a su miembro, acariciándolo con la misma lentitud que esa lengua en el cuello.

—Mmm —gimió con fuerza mientras levantaba las caderas para obtener más contacto, sintió el peso del otro chico sobre su cuerpo, sus pieles desnudas rozando, esa lengua fue reemplazada por unos dientes que mordieron con fuerza su cuello —Oh… demonios sí —sus manos se apresuraron a acariciar la espalda, bajar hasta las redondas y firmes nalgas, sus miembros erectos presionándose…

—¿Así te gusta? —murmuró una voz ronca y sensual en su oído, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se encontró con esa mirada gris, los labios rojos, la piel pálida.

—Draco… —masculló, la mano del rubio aceleró sus caricias sobre su miembro y no pudo evitar arquearse.

—Sí —siseó la voz de Draco sobre su oído —es así como te gusta —y entonces no pudo soportar más por las caricias que Malfoy le daba, se corrió con un ronco gemido, apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía todos sus músculos temblar.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, estaba en su cama de Gryffindor, solo, y sin Malfoy, y había tenido un sueño de aquellos que tenía recurrentemente con el rubio, y se había corrido.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y no quiso abrir las cortinas a ver si alguien se había despertado con el ruido, jaló la varita y limpió las sábanas y su pantalón de pijama y luego se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, realmente si se sentía demasiado avergonzado por estar teniendo esos sueños, cada vez más seguidos, cada vez más calientes… Cada vez despertaba más desconcertado y sintiéndose culpable, después de los últimos días que habían pasado juntos sentía que de alguna manera se estaban haciendo amigos y uno no debía soñar con los amigos de esa manera… Estaba mal, debía detenerse, sabía que Malfoy le gustaba un poco, sólo un poquito, pero porque era atractivo, y porque era gay, y gracioso, porque lo trataba de manera diferente a sus demás compañeros, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que tener sueños de ese tipo con él, era como si soñara con Hermione. La sola idea le pareció hasta cierto punto imposible. Suspiró profundamente y apartó la almohada del rostro, se giró completamente y trató de seguir durmiendo, aunque ya faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer.

*****

La mañana del domingo Draco no bajó a desayunar, aun le quedaban dulces de la visita de Potter del día anterior y no se le apetecía salir, aunque le hubiera gustado ver la cara de sus compañeros de casa, durante la semana se la habían pasado diciendo cuanto le ganarían a Potter y ahora seguramente debían estar furiosos. Mejor era no acercarse a ellos.

Dando una mordida a la rana de chocolate jaló un libro de Artimancia y se dejó caer sobre la cama para leer, el día apenas empezaba, más tarde pensaba escribirle a su madre y preguntarle por cómo se encontraba, un par de días antes le había escrito diciendo que se encontraba algo resfriada pero que estaba tomando las pociones que le había dejado y que le estaban sentando muy bien.

Acomodó un grupo de almohadas contra el cabecero de la cama y se dejó caer entre ellas, abriendo el libro y concentrándose en la lectura. No habían pasado más de veinte minutos cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien en el corredor. Levantó la vista para ver a Potter.

—Esta no es una sala común, Potter —dijo algo extrañado por la presencia del chico y dejando el libro a un lado.

—Ya, Malfoy, ¿cuándo dejarás de fingir que te molesta mi presencia? — replicó Harry caminando hacia la cama, cargaba con una mochila y tenía esa mirada que Draco ya había aprendido a conocer en tan poco tiempo, esa mirada de que algo le molestaba o afectaba y mucho.

—¿Quién dice que finjo? —respondió a pesar de todo mientras se movía un poco hacia un lado para hacerle espacio en su cama,

—Mmm —Harry se sentó y abrió la mochila, sacó un par de libros y El Profeta—, yo lo digo, creo que estoy en capacidad de decir que te conozco, Malfoy —le dio una mirada más a Malfoy, se veía algo azorado por esa afirmación y eso hacía que de alguna manera inexplicable luciera mejor.

—Solo no lo andes presumiendo —contestó Draco jalando el libro y entonces Harry soltó una carcajada que le pareció de lo más simpática.

—Bien, al menos eres capaz de hacer que ría —dijo luego de un momento y pasándole la copia de El Profeta a Draco que lo miró extrañado.

—Sí, creo que ahora que me he convertido en tu bufón personal puedo morir en paz —murmuró arqueando una ceja ante el titular de “El Profeta” —Vaya…

—Sí, vaya —replicó Harry con un libro abierto pero sin leer realmente su contenido.

Draco no contestó nada más, solo se dedicó a leer la portada:

“ ** _HARRY POTTER GANA EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA EN HOGWARTS Y LO CELEBRA CON SU NOVIA”_**

_El día de ayer en la mañana se jugó el primer partido de quidditch en la re abierta Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, el primer encuentro tuvo como rivales a las dos casas más competitivas: Slytherin y Gryffindor, dando como resultado la primera victoria para la casa de los Leones._

_Según nuestros enviados el partido fue sumamente emocionante, y tuvieron a los espectadores al borde del asiento durante todo el tiempo, sobre todo con las jugadas de Potter, quien definitivamente se llevó el partido, sobre todo haciéndose con la snitch a los setenta minutos de juego._

_El marcador final fue Gryffindor 230 y Slytherin 80; Potter junto con sus demás compañeros celebraron la victoria muy emocionados, en una clara muestra de que el mundo mágico está caminando correctamente otra vez._

_El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor también tiene como integrante a la señorita Ginebra Weasley, quien todos saben es la novia oficial de Potter, incluso se dice que el muchacho es tan aceptado por la familia de ella que no les importa que el chico pase el verano y las vacaciones con ellos. Más de uno ve esa firme relación como parte de la fuerza que tuvo el muchacho para vencer a Tom Riddle y para lograr mantenerse en pie durante el tiempo que vivió perseguido._

_Sin dudas es una bella historia de amor que los demás compañeros de la escuela pueden ver y compartir, varios compañeros nos han dicho lo bien que se ven uno junto al otro, caminando por los pasillos tomados de la mano o estudiando en la biblioteca. Incluso nos cuentan que después del partido, en las celebraciones de victoria sobre el campo de quidditch, ambos compartieron un romántico beso y que el buscador estrella le regaló en prueba de su amor la snitch que había atrapado._

En ese punto Draco elevó la vista hacia el techo, donde la pelotita seguía dando vueltas, encantada para no bajar demasiado ni salir de la habitación, giró hacia Harry que tenía una mueca total de fastidio y continuó leyendo, solo le faltaba un párrafo después de todo, si había aguantado leyendo todo lo anterior, que más daba ahora.

_Hay algunos rumores que dicen que ambos están esperando a acabar la escuela para poder hacer mucho más oficial su unión; sí mis queridos lectores, precisamente lo que creen, al parecer ambos tienen planes de casarse muy pronto, aunque no es muy seguro si la fecha será antes o después de que Potter curse los estudios como auror; al parecer está optando por la carrera y esa es la razón por la cual volvió a la escuela, aunque también para estar junto a su novia._

_Los mantendremos al tanto de la vida de nuestro “Gran Héroe”, el cual todos sabemos, merece ser mucho más que feliz._

_Dasha Ogden_

—Vaya… ¿Me dejarás asistir a la boda? —preguntó con algo de diversión, seguro que ayer aquel artículo no le habría hecho gracia, pero Potter había argumentado que no le gustaba la comadreja junior y ninguna chica y eso no paraba de reconfortarlo, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón.

—No molestes.

—Oh, pero no te enfades —replicó Draco dejando caer el diario al suelo —. No es tan grave, toda la escuela los vio besarse, es lógico que crean esas cosas, pronto se olvidarán.

—No me gusta que hablen de mí así, y además… ¡Ella no tenía por qué besarme!, ¿Cómo se enteraron de todo esto de todas formas?

—Pues… —Draco desvió la mirada recordando su época con Rita Skeeter y lo fácil que había sido darle información errada sobre Potter, había sido divertido en cierta forma.

—Ya… sólo fue una pregunta retórica —replicó Harry con más calma hacia Draco que lo miraba demasiado abatido.

—Me sorprende que sepas el significado de retórico.

—Y a mí que realmente te plantees el responder a una de mis preguntas, después de todo siempre te niegas.

—En realidad no pensaba responderte.

—Oh, es bueno saber que no pierdes la costumbre.

—Solo me preguntaba quien era esa tal Dasha Ogden y si había forma de ponerse en contacto con alguien dentro de la escuela para que le de la información tan rápidamente, considerando que el partido fue ayer…

—Oh, supongo que alguien pudo escribirle, ¿crees que debería preguntarle?

—No tiene porque contestar… —Draco abrió su libro de Artimancia una vez más y buscó la página en que se había quedado —, de todas maneras, ya está publicado y no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto, supongo que con el tiempo o cuando empieces a salir con otra chica ellos se darán cuenta de que no eres ya su novio.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, viendo nuevamente la oportunidad de decirle que no saldría con chicas nunca, de decirle lo que era, pero luego la cerró de nuevo, desconocía de donde venía tanta cobardía e inseguridad, no era normal en él.

—Qué —preguntó Draco girando para verlo, Harry parecía aún preocupado.

—Eh… Transformaciones —dijo levantando el libro —, hay algo que no comprendo en este concepto de dejar salir la magia del objeto…

—Ah… —Draco suspiró y por alguna razón creyó que se estaba perdiendo de algo, aunque no estaba seguro el qué. —Dale, saca la varita y te explico.

*****

Cuando Harry volvió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor ya había pasado la hora de la cena, en cuanto entró varios de sus compañeros le dieron miradas extrañadas y curiosas, el trató de evitarlas todas y subió directo hasta su habitación, vagamente pensó que se estaba volviendo cada vez más solitario y ermitaño, pero no le importó mucho mientras se metía en la ducha y se preparaba para dormir, aunque era temprano, tenía planeado leer un poco hasta que por fin el sueño lo venciera.

—¿Estás muy enfadado? —preguntó Hermione entrando a la habitación, Harry había estado tan concentrado en su libro de DCAO que ni siquiera la había sentido entrar.

—No.

—Por lo de “El Profeta” leí el artículo…

—También yo, y creo que el resto de la comunidad mágica —replicó Harry dejando el libro a un lado y encarando a su amiga.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que te ha enfadado que Ginny te besara en el campo, por eso no llegaste a la celebración, y ahora esto… parece que al fin nunca te dejaran tranquilo.

—No, nunca lo harán, pero no lo lamentes, después de todo tendré que aprender a que las cosas en ese aspecto no cambiaran, o no rápidamente al menos.

—Investigué a Dasha Ogden, a la que escribió el artículo —explicó Hermione.

—Ah.

—Es una reportera nueva, recién salió de Hogwarts hace dos años; Ravenclaw, hizo sus estudios en Alemania y ha estado allí durante la guerra, es la nueva adquisición de “El Profeta”, reemplazará a Rita, parece que se perfila como la nueva levantadora de escándalos del medio.

—¿Es animaga? ¿Cómo pudo obtener toda esa información? Debió estar aquí durante el partido.

—No necesariamente, cualquiera pudo escribirle para contarle…

—¿Cualquiera? —suspiró Harry —. ¿Sabes? No me importa mucho, en verdad, eso solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—También lamento lo de Ginny, ella está muy apenada, pensó que tal vez así te recuperaría, que de esa forma te darías cuenta de que… ya sabes.

Harry rió fríamente —Ya… que así me daría cuenta que no me gustan los chicos y sí las chicas.

—Pues…

—Es ridículo, en serio que lo es.

—Ella aún está enamorada de ti, Harry —reprochó Hermione —, y está muy dolida, se siente de alguna manera traicionada, te estuvo esperando durante meses.

—Lo sé, y no creas que no me siento mal por eso, pero no puedo soportar que siga haciendo eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La sacaré del equipo, mientras más lejos me mantenga de ella será mejor, no quiero más escenas.

—¡Pero, Harry!

—No, escucha, tú sabes que esto es difícil, que aún no he admitido más que a ustedes que soy gay, y supongo que tarde o temprano el resto del mundo se tendrá que enterar… no me importa mucho su opinión realmente, pero no estoy listo para enfrentarlo, aún no y no quiero que Ginny me siga empujando a hacerlo.

—Ella no te está empujando a hacerlo.

—El diario dijo que somos novios, que nos casaremos, ¿Cómo crees que se vería que luego digan que no me casaré con ella porque soy gay?

—Pensé que no te importaba lo que los demás pensaban.

—Me refería a los Señores Weasley, a Andrómeda, a Tedy, a ellos, no a todos los demás, sino a la gente que de verdad me importa.

Hermione suspiró y miró hacia el otro lado, parecía dudar un poco y sus manos jugaban con el borde del cobertor

—¿Hay algo más?

—Sí… —Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y luego miró a Harry —¿Estás…? Cielos, esto es tan difícil a veces ¿estás viendo a alguien ahora?

—¿Viendo a alguien?

—Ya sabes, como con Fabio, ¿estás con alguien ahora?

Por un instante la imagen de Malfoy se coló, pero la apartó rápidamente, sentir algún tipo de identificación no era lo mismo que salir con alguien —No, nadie ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque nunca estás cerca… y te desapareces.

—Porque no aguanto estar aquí, me desespera ver a todos alrededor, queriendo ahora ser amigos míos, y no puedes negar que no tengo razones de sobra para estar enojado con Ginny, prefiero no acercarme y evitar una pelea, Ron con las justas me habla desde que le dije la verdad… ahora está más enfadado por lo que pasó en el campo de quidditch.

—Creo que él aún no se acostumbra…

—Ya, necesita más tiempo —replicó Harry con impaciencia.

—Harry…

—No, Hermione, no, simplemente no me pidas que permanezca aquí si es que Ron y Ginny van a portarse así.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, sin mucho más que decir, y Harry lo agradeció no quería enfadarse con ella también.

*****

La noticia de que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley andaban de novios y que probablemente pronto se casarían se extendió por todo el castillo, era el rumor de moda, algunos a favor, muchos en contra, pero todos hablaban de eso, Draco, que por lo general no tenía mucha llegada de aquellos chismes, ya que nadie le hablaba, escuchó más de una vez los comentarios de sus compañeros.

Internamente sonreía, porque sabía que todo aquello era mentira, Potter se lo había dicho, que no era novio de ella, que no le gustaba siquiera, ni ella ni ninguna otra, por ahora.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Potter, estaba sentado delante, junto a Granger y la comadreja, su espalda estaba rígida y no parecía nada contento, recordó haber visto vagamente un artículo en “El Profeta” esa mañana sobre cuales serían los lugares ideales para Harry y Ginny para ir de luna de miel.

Potter estaba hastiado de toda esa situación, se lo decía cada vez que llegaba a su habitación, seguía llegando sin avisar y con una excusa diferente, pero Draco ya no lo recibía con fastidio o desgana, después de aquella conversación que habían tenido una semana antes pareciera como si ambos hubieran hecho las paces al fin. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema, ni de la guerra, ni de Voldemort o sus padres, y en el fondo lo agradecía, mientras más rápido olvidara toda aquella época sería mejor. Por el momento se dedicaban a jugar snap explosivos, practicar hechizos o hacer tareas, Draco tenía la sensación de que Potter quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en su sala común y que había encontrado su habitación como una especie de refugio.

El movimiento de la comadreja junior, que estaba sentada detrás de Potter, llamó su atención, notó como se inclinaba lo justo para lanzar un pergamino arrugado. Levantó una ceja con algo de fastidio y se recordó que por mucho que hubieran hecho las paces él no tenía ningún derecho a preocuparse por lo que hacía Potter o con quien hablaba, pero algo en esa chica le inspiraba tanta desconfianza que no podía evitarlo.

Flitwick levantó un poco más la voz, captando su atención mientras agitaba la varita delante de todos para explicarles un nuevo movimiento, se recordó que debía prestar atención si quería aprobar la materia y trató de no mirar más a Potter durante el resto de la clase.

*****

_¿Podemos hablar?_

Solo eso decía la nota, y Harry negó con la cabeza mientras movía la varita y hacía desaparecer el trozo de pergamino, escuchó un pequeño bufido de parte de Ron pero no se sintió afectado. Ron aún estaba enfadado con él, la mayoría del equipo lo estaba, pero realmente no le importaba, ya no. Estaban a solo un par de meses de haber iniciado la escuela y ya sentía ganas de largarse. Finalmente había sacado a Ginny del equipo, argumentando comportamiento inadecuado.

Recordaba la tarde en que había hablado con ella al respecto, había habido gritos, lágrimas e incluso amenazas, pero no se dejó amedrentar, lo cierto era que esperaba ganar la copa de quidditch, ya que este era su último año y no veía a Ginny como una opción viable para eso, no si la chica actuaba en el equipo de acuerdo a su estado de humor, tratando de vengarse por su falta de atención saboteando los entrenamientos, y mucho menos quería que lo besara delante de la escuela si es que ganaban el siguiente partido.

Otra de las cosas que le enfadaba era que Ginny no había hecho nada para desmentir su noviazgo casi compromiso, simplemente sonreía y dejaba que la gente siguiera creyendo eso, él por su parte estaba harto de tener que esquivar felicitaciones y muestras de afecto por decidirse a dar tan importante paso. Solo le había dicho a Dean, Seamus y Neville que aquello no era cierto, solo para que lo dejaran en paz (Dean trataba de convencerlo de que casarse tan pronto no era adecuado).

En esos momentos, cuando todos estaban demasiado pesados con el tema le daban ganas de gritar que nunca se casaría y mucho menos con una mujer, pero se aguantaba las ganas, después de todo no estaba listo aún para afrontarlo. Se preguntó si realmente algún día estaría listo. Hermione le había conseguido un libro bastante interesante acerca de costumbres y creencias que mencionaba que no habían homosexuales en el mundo mágico, que se trataba de una enfermedad muggle y que los pocos magos y/o brujas que lo habían padecido habían terminado viviendo como muggles. Que la enfermedad era incurable. Harry había reído bastante sobre eso, pese a que Hermione fruncía el ceño, ella había dicho que tal vez era momento que la comunidad mágica de un paso hacia delante y acepte algunos cambios. La mirada que Hermione había dado aquella tarde le había hecho rememorar la misma mirada que tenía cuando hablaba del PEDDO, sintió un escalofrío de pavor imaginando a su amiga hablando por los derechos de los gays en el mundo mágico.

 

*****

—Si tú no estás dispuesto a ganar la copa deberías decírmelo así buscó a alguien que si lo esté —gruñó Harry, al final del entrenamiento, solo se habían quedado ellos dos en las duchas, cuando Harry había salido envuelto en una toalla para cambiarse Ron lo esperaba ya completamente vestido en una de las bancas.

—Y justamente por eso, Ginny es muy buena cazadora, estoy seguro que ganaríamos…

—Dolores de cabeza —interrumpió Harry —, eso es lo que he ganado hasta ahora, solo dolores de cabeza y preocupaciones.

—Estás siendo egoísta, solamente porque no la toleras…

—Porque es indisciplinada, desafiante y no me gusta su actitud, y sí, estoy siendo egoísta, sacando a un miembro del equipo por la tranquilidad del resto.

—Por TÚ tranquilidad —acusó Ron poniéndose de pie mientras Harry se terminaba de poner las botas.

—Si es lo que crees, ¿Para qué intento convencerte?

—Estás actuando irracionalmente, actúas cómo si lo que Ginny sintiera estuviera mal o te ofendiera, es decir, tú tienes la culpa de esto, fueron novios, ella estuvo siempre enamorada de ti y ahora que supuestamente ya pueden estar juntos no haces más que tratarla de la peor manera.

—No te metas, será tu hermana, y te entiendo, si actuaras de mala manera con Hermione también estaría enfadado, pero este no es tu asunto, es entre Ginny y yo y ella es responsable por como yo actúo.

—Claro —gritó Ron levantando la maleta de deporte —Es fácil para ti, tan simple, te levantas una mañana y dices “Ahora se me apetece ser gay, mandemos al diablo todo lo demás”

—No seas ridículo ni ofensivo.

—Vete a la mierda —replicó Ron saliendo del vestidor y dejándolo solo.

*****

No se había equivocado al imaginar que los aurores lo tendrían esperando par varias horas antes de llamarlo a la entrevista, ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando finalmente aquel auror que él recordaba muy bien, porque había sido el primero que lo había molestado durante su servicio en San Mungo lo había llamado.

La entrevista fue igual de insoportable que la vez anterior, lo único que lo consolaba era que al menos no lo volverían a molestar hasta dentro de un mes, aunque claro, después de todo, tan sólo eran treinta días, muy poco tiempo.

Cuando volvió a la escuela ya eran las diez de la noche y la directora aun seguía trabajando en algunos pergaminos con las antorchas a media luz.

—Veo que tenía razón en cuanto a los libros —le dijo a modo de saludo mientras levantaba la vista hacia el chico.

—Al menos pude estudiar —dijo con voz cansada.

—Señor Malfoy, el profesor Monroe me ha contado acerca de su ayuda durante la elaboración de pociones.

—Sí…

—Me alegra que haya encontrado algún tipo de actividad extra curricular en la escuela, estaba preocupada porque se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación.

—Estaba estudiando.

—Me lo imagino por sus notas, aunque solamente han pasado un par de meses se perfila como uno de los mejores estudiantes, debo felicitarlo por eso.

—Gracias.

—Y también por el control que parece tener frente a los eh… al mal accionar de algunos de sus compañeros, he escuchado que aún lo insultan en los pasillos y que pese a eso usted no ha atacado ni caído en el juego de ninguno de ellos.

—No tiene sentido que lo haga, ¿verdad? —respondió esperando que no dijera nada de ataques físicos o algo similar.

—Es muy cierto —suspiró la profesora McGonagall —, sé que esta es una situación muy difícil, y qué es mucho pedir para alguien que tan solo tenga paciencia, pero es lo que le debo pedir, las heridas de guerra aún están muy frescas y alguna gente todavía no olvida.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien, buenas noches, Señor Malfoy, si el señor Filch lo encuentra en el pasillo dígale que tiene mi autorización para estar tan tarde fuera de su habitación.

—Gracias, hasta luego, profesora.

*****

Harry dio una vuelta más en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, donde la snitch revoloteaba con fuerza, aún bajo el encantamiento para que no escapara ni descendiera mucho, estaba demasiado intranquilo, por un momento había pensado en ir a buscar a la directora e informarle de la desaparición de Malfoy pero se le ocurrió que tal vez Malfoy habría escapado de los límites del colegio por su propio pie y que alertar a los demás sería como acusarlo, pero ya eran más de las diez de la noche y el toque de queda había pasado y Malfoy no aparecía ¿Sería que le había pasado algo? Había estado mirando durante mucho tiempo su mapa del merodeador, cerciorándose que no apareciera por la sala común de Slytherin o la enfermería.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró nuevamente, tratando de alejar de su mente los malos pensamientos, cuando escuchó esa voz, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Potter, esta es mi habitación, tú tienes la propia, ¿Por qué no vas allí?

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry sentándose completamente y mirando enfadado al rubio que dejaba caer la mochila al piso y lo miraba indiferentemente—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Por allí.

—No, no es cierto, no estabas en la escuela, te busqué y no te encontré.

—Potter, espero que tras siete años hallas descubierto que la escuela es lo suficientemente grande como para que no puedas registrarla toda tú solito —replicó Draco con cansancio desprendiéndose de la túnica y sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a Harry.

—Sí, sí puedo registrarla yo solo, y tú no estabas aquí…

—¿Tú puedes qué?

—Mira, te propongo un trato, si tú me dices donde estabas yo te enseño cómo puedo ver toda la escuela.

—No es negociable, Potter.

—Al menos dime si te pasó algo —pidió algo decepcionado, pensando que el tentar a Malfoy haría que le revelara su paradero.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo nervioso y suspiró —¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado curioso?

—Muchas veces —replicó con una sonrisa.

Draco suspiró nuevamente y se dejó caer en la cama, realmente si se sentía agotado, a su lado Harry lo imitó, Draco pensó que el estar acostado en una cama junto a Potter era algo que se les estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Entonces… ¿Me lo dirás?

—Puede… Veamos que ofreces —dijo girándose para mirar a Potter, no se había dado cuenta que estaban tan cerca y por un momento la mirada verde de Potter tan cerca de él lo dejó sin aire, se giró nuevamente mirando hacia el techo, tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Ya te dije, decirte como ver la escuela por completo y te doy un dato más, sin moverme de aquí.

—Eso es imposible.

—Pruébalo.

Draco arrugó la nariz y suspiró —Bien, no es un gran secreto ni nada del otro mundo y si estuvieras un poco más al tanto del mundo que rescataste lo sabrías, eres pésimo haciendo tratos… —entonces Draco le explicó acerca de las visitas periódicas a la oficina de aurores, específicamente al área de control de exonerados.

—¿Pero por qué te demoraste tanto? —preguntó Harry aún algo confundido, seguramente que Hermione le había explicado esa parte de la condena pero no lo recordaba —. Estuve aquí desde las siete.

—Tenían muchas preguntas.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

Draco soltó una carcajada amarga, una que Harry no le había escuchado nunca y qué le pareció de alguna manera… dolorosa.

—Todo lo qué te puedas imaginar, y hasta lo qué no.

—No entiendo…

—No es novedad —suspiró Draco, Harry le dio un pequeño codazo que Draco ignoró — :qué cene, si hablo con mortífagos, si mi madre me escribe, si estudio, si me bañé, si… no sé, cualquier cosa tonta y estúpida que se te pueda ocurrir.

—No es justo.

—Ya te dije que la vida no es justa, además no importa.

—Sí que importa, no hay ningún derecho de que te tengan tantas horas escuchando sus tontas preguntas irrelevantes.

—Serás auror, Potter, en unos años más posiblemente tú estarás sentado allí haciendo esas mismas irrelevantes preguntas.

—No, no será así, si tengo que estar allí no haré que la gente pierda el tiempo.

—¿Y si te lo ordenan?

—No lo haré.

—Potter, si eres auror tienes que hacer lo que ellos te pidan.

—Entonces renunciaré.

Draco apretó los labios, comiéndose sus reproches y desvió la mirada hacia la alfombra, Potter se había cruzado de brazos en actitud terca.

—Te toca —dijo luego de un momento, Potter le devolvió una mirada confusa y Draco suspiró exasperado —, teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, cierto —recordó Harry sacando el arrugado pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y sentándose nuevamente —: Te presento al mapa del merodeador —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Un trozo viejo de pergamino? —preguntó sentándose también.

—Es más que eso —reprochó Harry al momento que sacaba la varita y susurraba las palabras para activarlo. Draco quedó extasiado mirando cada rincón del mapa y de la escuela mientras Harry le explicaba algunos pasajes secretos y lugares que Draco no había visto antes.

Pasada la media noche Harry se quedó dormido nuevamente en la cama de Draco, él, que aún seguía mirando el mapa no tuvo corazón para despertarlo así que fue al baño a ponerse su pijama y se dejó caer junto a Potter, con su varita convocó un par de mantas y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo raro que era que ahora pudiera dormir con Potter a su lado cómo si se tratara de grandes amigos. Tal vez, tuvo que reconocer, era momento de admitir que al fin y al cabo eso era Potter, su amigo.

*****

*Sacharissa Tugwood (1874 - 1966): Inventó la Poción Embellecedora Descubrió las propiedades del pus de bubotubérculo que curan las espinillas. Sobre su lápida se puede leer:”Gracias a Sacharissa Tugwood, el mundo es un lugar más hermoso.” (Eldiccionario.org )

*****


	7. EL FINAL DE LOS EXÁMENES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 7: “EL FINAL DE LOS EXÁMENES”**

 

 

_"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"._

_(Guy de Maupassant)_

 

_Diciembre de 1998; Hogwarts._

Después de que Gryffindor le ganara a Slytherin, a finales de noviembre Ravenclaw acabó con el equipo de Hufflepuff bajo una copiosa lluvia que terminó en tormenta. Luego de eso Gryffindor le ganó a Ravenclaw, en un partido mucho más difícil del que Harry había esperado y con el clima en contra, y Slytherin, tal como ya esperaba, derrotó a Hufflepuff por un gran margen de puntos. Como luego de eso, Gryffindor no tenía ya ningún partido hasta febrero se suspendieron los entrenamientos, sobre todo porque en solo una semana empezarían los primeros exámenes para luego por fin tener tres semanas de vacaciones.

Ron aún estaba enfadado con Harry, por suerte los entrenamientos habían terminado pues Jossy Green, una chica de quinto año que había sido llamada como cazadora para reemplazar a Ginny, no la estaba pasando muy bien, tanto Ron como Rolando Vachss y Leyna Rubrum se encargaban de recordarle a cada momento que, según su opinión, Ginny era mucho mejor jugadora y no intentaban siquiera coordinar con ella los ejercicios. Pese a todo Harry permaneció firme en su decisión y no la volvió a poner en el equipo.

Lo que al inicio se había perfilado como un maravilloso año en donde se dedicaría a estudiar y tratar de ser solo un chico normal se estaba convirtiendo en un muy tortuoso año, las cosas habían cambiado en tan solo unas pocas semanas. Luego del artículo de “El Profeta” el señor y la señora Weasley le habían escrito preguntando si aquello era o no cierto, (aunque apostaban mucho a que no lo era) porque si era cierto se sentían ofendidos de no haber sido comunicados previamente.

Harry escribió una carta para contestar a los Weasley y se adelantó y le envío una más a Andrómeda, previniendo que creyera en aquella noticia. Después de volver de Australia había estrechado lazos con ella y trataba de mantenerse siempre al corriente de Teddy y de la mujer, que ahora vivía sola con el niño, por un momento había pensado en sugerir que visitara a Narcissa, pero recordó que llevaban demasiados años sin hablarse y prefirió no profundizar en el tema.

Las cosas con Hermione estaban más o menos iguales, ella seguía intentando que alguno de los dos (Ron o Harry) diera su brazo a torcer, aunque con muy poco éxito. Ginny atravesaba etapas diferentes, había días en que lo miraba con rabia y trataba de no topárselo durante las clases mientras que habían otros días en que se acercaba a cada oportunidad, pidiéndole hablar y arreglar las cosas, Harry trataba de mantenerse indiferente ante ella. Sus demás compañeros lo trataban bien, aunque algunas veces, sobre todo los más pequeños se le quedaban mirando embobados o le sonreían de manera nerviosa, al inicio no le había fastidiado tanto, había estado muy ocupado compartiendo tiempo con Ron y Hermione como para notarlo pero ahora que andaba solo las cosas eran diferentes, notaba esas actitudes, las miradas de las chicas de quinto y sexto, incluso escuchaba las historias al pasar; aquellos rumores sobre actos heroicos salpicados de actos fantásticos (como haber irrumpido en Gringotts o haber huido de la mansión Malfoy, incluso haber vencido una pandilla de vampiros; pero él solo).

Caminó hasta el tercer piso, como era ya su costumbre y delante del cuadro de La Hada Hermosa susurró la contraseña, entró por el pasillo a la habitación de Malfoy quien estaba, como casi todas las noches, sentado sobre la silla, delante del escritorio estudiando.

—Hola, Malfoy.

Draco no giró a verlo.

—Potter —dijo con voz cansada y continuó escribiendo, Harry ya acostumbrado a que no siempre lo recibiera con una sonrisa y un gesto amable dejó caer la mochila en la cama y sacó el libro de transformaciones, se sentó en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a leer; el silencio los envolvió, apenas y se escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma de Malfoy sobre el pergamino o el sonido que hacía él mismo al pasar las páginas del libro. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, compartiendo esa tranquilidad hasta que Malfoy soltó la pluma y levantó los brazos estirándose sobre la silla. Harry dejó de prestar atención al libro para mirarlo: Malfoy pasó las manos tras la cabeza y se estiró hacia atrás dejándole ver todo su perfil y su cabello cayendo suavemente, una pequeña porción del abdomen se dejó ver entre la camiseta y el pantalón y Harry suspiró.

Había aceptado que Malfoy le estaba gustando más de lo que le podía gustar un amigo, era algo diferente a lo que había sentido con Fabio, en Australia: con él todo habían sido fiestas, sexo y diversión, en cambio con Malfoy era distinto; disfrutaba de esos momentos de silencio, de practicar juntos un hechizo o de sus conversaciones, ya muy entrada la noche, prácticamente a oscuras y en susurros. Aquel sentimiento lo hacía sonreír cada vez que lo veía y también le preocupaba, no le había dicho a Malfoy siquiera que era gay, ¿cómo le iba a decir que le gustaba? O peor aún que tal vez estaba enamorándose de él. Tenía el presentimiento además de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, sabía que Malfoy estaba cómodo a su lado porque tenía alguien con quien hablar y con quien compartir algunas mañanas del sábado, pero solo era porque no tenía más opción.

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiéndose realmente agotado, ya era viernes y había estudiado lo mejor posible, aún le quedaba una semana más antes de que lo exámenes iniciaran y no quería darle a ninguno de los profesores la más mínima oportunidad de reprobarlo. Incluso, con mucho pesar, había renunciado a ayudar al profesor Monroe, quien se había mostrado muy comprensivo aunque claro, prometió que en enero, cuando volvieran de las vacaciones lo ayudaría. Le había escrito a su madre, explicándole como iban las cosas y ella se había mostrado muy animada, le había dicho que no se preocupara por los exámenes, que estaba segura que aprobaría sin ningún problema. No le había contado a ella acerca de Potter y sus constantes visitas porque era un tema que ni él mismo entendía y no que se estuviera quejando, para nada, en el fondo disfrutaba de la compañía del chico, de sus chistes tontos y de su forma de ver todo pero, poco a poco se había dado cuenta que tantas noches juntos, tantas conversaciones y prácticas de hechizos estaban derivando en un gusto irracional. Sí, irracional porque no tenía nada de racional que le gustara un heterosexual con el cual no tenía la más mínima oportunidad. Y aunque la tuviera, ¿Qué conseguiría? ¿Un par de buenas sesiones de sexo? Debía confesar que extrañaba estar con alguien, solo había estado con Yarik, con nadie más y durante mucho tiempo no había sentido siquiera deseos de estar con otro, ¿cómo tenerlos entre la guerra, la prisión y la escuela? Pero ahora, al parecer el tiempo había hecho que se relajara, pues nuevamente volvía a tener ese deseo, y su deseo se canalizaba únicamente a través de un solo chico, de Harry-el-inalcanzable-heterosexual-Potter.

—Hey —dijo Harry haciendo que Draco abriera los ojos completamente, algo sobresaltado.

—Qué.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

—Solo descansaba, llevo todo el día en esta traducción de runas y estoy agotado.

—¿Por qué no vas a la cama?

—Porque tú estás aquí y no me dormiré contigo delante, es de muy mala educación.

—Ya te he visto dormir antes.

—Pero porque te quedaste a dormir y despertaste antes o porque entraste sin autorización pero nunca porque yo lo haya elegido así.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el libro —No tienes que tener tantos modales, solo se trata de mí ¿sabes?

—Los modales se practican siempre, Potter, aunque solo se trate de ti.

—De acuerdo… veo que hoy estás de mal humor.

—No, solo cansado.

—Ah… ¿Qué tal te fue con el profesor Cummings? ¿De qué te quería hablar? —preguntó Harry recordando que el jefe de Slytherin había citado a Draco a su oficina.

—Oh —Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, para dejarse caer en ella, giró lo suficiente para poder ver a Harry a la cara, por un instante se perdió registrando sus rasgos una vez más, como hacía cada vez más seguido, hasta que se recordó que estaban en medio de una charla —Hablar sobre mi carrera para luego de Hogwarts…

—Genial, seguro pronto Madame Hooch nos citará también —replicó Harry—. ¿Qué escogiste? ¿Pociones? Creo que tienes futuro con las curativas y…

—Potter, por supuesto que no escogí ninguna —gruñó Draco interrumpiéndolo, había pasado parte de la tarde molesto por eso, por no poder estudiar nada más saliendo de Hogwarts, por no poder hacer nada de provecho que lo hiciera salir adelante, sacar a su madre de aquel horrible sitio y convertirlos en la familia que eran antes.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

Draco le dio una mirada dura y no contestó, cerró los ojos.

—Malfoy, ¿no dijiste que era de mala educación hacer eso? —reprochó Harry acercándose a la cama.

—Pero solo se trata de ti.

—¡Que descortés! —Harry de un salto se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de Draco, haciéndolo dar un bote por el asombro —No me lo dirás entonces.

—No tengo ganas de hablarlo.

—A veces hablar…

—Ya, hace que te sientas mejor —completó Draco hoscamente —, me lo has dicho más de una vez.

—Porque siempre te niegas a hablar.

—Porque no tengo que hablarte.

—Bien, no lo hagas —concluyó Harry echándose junto a Malfoy—, pero tarde o temprano me lo dirás.

—Probablemente —admitió Draco, al fin sabía que eso era cierto.

—Porque siempre lo haces —continuó Harry, que ya se conocía muy bien ese aspecto de Malfoy, solo tenía que seguir hablando y hablando y hablando hasta desesperarlo a tal punto que terminaba confesando que lo molestaba sólo para que se callara.

—Ajá.

—Y yo puedo seguir aquí, toda la noche, esperando a que te atrevas a decirme que ocurre, tal vez es por la reunión con el profesor Cummings que estás de muy mal humor, tal vez te dijo que no servías para la carrera que querías, aunque si se trataba de pociones estoy seguro que sí sirves. Sin embargo, puedes haber pensado en alguna otra carrera, quizá rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts, pero personalmente creo que los duendes no te caen bien… y honestamente, con el carácter que te gastas no creo que tú tampoco les simpatices mucho, no obstante si podrías hacer carrera allí, creo que tienes el porte de banquero muggle, supongo que no debe distar mucho de…

—¡Demonios! —gritó Draco sentándose y con ambas manos tapándose los oídos, Harry le dio una mirada inocente y Draco frunció el ceño—. Eres imposible, ¿es qué no hay forma de que te calles?

—Sí, claro que la hay —contestó Harry.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente —Bien.

—Que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó ¿Por qué no quieres tomar ninguna carrera?

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de hablar con claridad, sin mirarlo a la cara, ya sentía demasiada vergüenza todos los días por lo bajo que había caído, no quería ver la mirada de Potter sintiendo pena por él.

—¿Malfoy? —insistió Harry.

—Porque para lo que soy bueno es pociones, y el lugar más económico que hay es un instituto público, pero no acepta ex mortífagos, ni exonerados, así que no es una opción viable.

—Oh, yo…

—Y luego está el otro sitio, la “Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor* para ciencias naturales, botánica y pociones”, en Londres, es privada y la más famosa de Europa, vienen muchos estudiantes del exterior para poder estudiar allí, es sumamente costosa, aunque por supuesto la enseñanza es de lo mejor…

Harry asintió y en un loco impulso buscó con su mano sobre la cama la mano de Draco, que se sobresaltó al sentirlo pero no trató de apartarlo.

—Lo siento… no debí molestarte tanto para que me dijeras.

Draco soltó el aire suavemente, ninguno de los dos se miraban a la cara pero sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón agitarse con más fuerza, y estaba seguro que no era por la confesión que había hecho, sino por esa mano que se sujetaba a la suya. —Igual te lo hubiera dicho en algún momento.

—Tal vez haya una solución… podrías buscar un empleo y estudiar, o yo podría…

—Potter —Draco presionó un poco más sus dedos entre los de Harry—, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, eso es algo que no va a pasar.

—Yo…

—¿Por favor? —pidió Draco interrumpiéndolo, luego de un instante escuchó a Harry suspirar.

—Bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, inconcientemente aún tomados de la mano y con los ojos cerrados durante mucho rato más.

*****

Cuando despertó notó un cuerpo cálido enredado en él, sus piernas se abrazaban las unas a las otras y sus pelvis se rozaban, antes siquiera de tener completa conciencia de que había despertado ya sabía de quien se trataba. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos y siempre de una u otra manera terminaban igual, enredados, excitados y sobre todo algo avergonzados, eso era algo de lo que nunca hablaban, el primero en despertar se apartaba lo más rápido posible, no había confrontación ni encaramiento, pero esta mañana Harry no quería alejarse, sus manos extrañamente aún estaban entrelazadas, tal como la noche anterior, cuando se habían quedado en silencio, y luego, aparentemente dormidos.

Levantó el rostro unos centímetros, tratando de no moverse y no sentirse más excitado contra el cuerpo del rubio, solo quería mirarlo, verlo dormir, y así lo hizo. Por mucho rato más vio como su pecho se elevaba y bajaba lentamente, como su respiración agitaba un par de mechones sobre su frente, su cabello rubio y delgado se veía bastante suave y se preguntó que tal sería acariciarlo; sus labios sonrojados exhalaban el aire lentamente. Harry había visto un par de veces dormir a Fabio y a Ginny y nunca había sentido la cantidad de sentimientos que en este momento sentía, por uno había sentido ansiedad, ganas de despertarlo para poder tocarlo y besarlo, por la otra en cierta forma algo de ternura, como quien ve algo muy lindo y desea apreciarlo, en cambio con Malfoy todos los sentimientos se enredaban y el solo pensar en ellos lo dejaban agotado y confundido, quería dejarlo dormir, no perturbar sus sueños y tranquilidades, acariciar con sus dedos esos labios, conocer su sabor y también fundirse en su cuerpo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, encargarse de que siempre sonriera, de que nunca más tuviera miedo o penas, y todo eso lo asustaba, y le provocaba salir corriendo y esconderse, alejarse lo más posible para no tener la menor oportunidad de dañarlo, de dañarse a si mismo. Suspiró frustrado, como tantas veces en que pensaba en Malfoy, solo que está vez su resoplido trajo como consecuencia que Malfoy abriera los ojos, por un instante pareció confundido hasta que sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, apenas duró un segundo antes que los ojos se abrieran más de lo normal y el cuerpo de Malfoy se lanzara hacia atrás, casi cayendo de la cama.

—Mierda, Potter —chilló Draco sentándose completamente y mirándolo asombrado, no pensó que despertarían de esa manera o al menos no que se mirarían las caras en un momento así.

—¿Nunca puedes despertar de buen humor? —reprochó Harry sentándose también y empezando a buscar sus cosas, lo mejor era que volviera a su dormitorio y no mencionar o darle tiempo a Malfoy a mencionar aquello.

—Sí, solo que no lo hago cuando estás aquí… —quiso decir apretujando, y que no era mal humor precisamente, pero se abstuvo —, mirándome y molestando.

—Ya, ya, eres un pequeño amargado.

—No soy pequeño —replicó Draco con un chillido que le pareció indigno en cuanto salió de su boca, sintió sonrojarse un poco más mientras Potter aún recogía sus cosas del suelo —; soy más grande que tú y definitivamente no soy amargado.

—Y quejicas además.

—¡Potter!

—Ya, ya, por el bien de mi integridad física me marcharé, además no quiero que alguien se dé cuenta que no he dormido allí.

—Como si fuera la primera vez —replicó Draco tendiéndose en la cama nuevamente y mirando distraídamente a Potter, o mejor dicho, apreciando sus movimientos.

—Sí, pero no quiero que me castiguen, lo último que necesito es un castigo a puertas de los primeros exámenes.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Draco mientras veía a Harry caminar hacia la salida y se le ocurrió agregar —Hey, Potter, si necesitas que te ayude a estudiar o…

—Por supuesto, Malfoy —completó Harry con una sonrisa de aquellas que le iluminaban el rostro y los ojos, de aquellas que lograban hacer que Draco perdiera el aire —; nos vemos.

—Si, nos vemos —susurró Draco. En cuanto Harry salió, cerró los ojos una vez más y en su mente flotó aquella sonrisa y ese rostro durante mucho tiempo más hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido.

*****

—Menos mal que de verdad no tienes a otra y que no fue por eso que me dejaste —dijo la voz de Ginny desde uno de los sillones de la sala común en el momento que Harry entraba silenciosamente, maldijo el haberse quitado la capa no bien entrar a la sala común y no haber verificado el mapa antes. Resignado se giró para mirar a la chica que estaba en pijama, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Ese no es tu asunto, pero no, no tengo a nadie más —explicó sin acercarse más a ella.

—Por favor, no nos hagamos tontos —reprochó ella poniéndose en pie, Harry suspiró molesto y se apoyó en la baranda de la escalera, presentía que la discusión tendría para rato —, es obvio que no te pasaste la noche en la biblioteca leyendo y la sala de los menesteres ya no existe, así que es seguro que te quedaste a dormir en la cama de  _esa_ a la que no quieres que nadie conozca y por la que seguramente te enfadaste cuando te besé.

—Ginny, te lo dije, te lo diré y lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, no hay ella, no puede haber una ella, porque no me gustan ellas —lo dijo todo en casi un susurro —, y no estoy teniendo ningún novio ni aventura de esas y sobre todo, y esta es la parte que quiero que se te grabe de una maldita vez en la cabeza ¡No te importa!

—Pero a Hooch y a McGonagall les importará saber que su niño dorado se escabulle en las noches y regresa al amanecer.

—Seguramente, eres libre de hacerlo, no me importa —mintió Harry encogiéndose de hombros—; no me vas a chantajear con eso.

La expresión de Ginny cambió a una de asombro, al parecer sí había creído que con eso lo lograría chantajear —Pero… entonces ¿dónde vas? ¿Con quién…?

—Tengo sueño, hablamos otro día —le interrumpió Harry y se dio la vuelta para seguir subiendo las escaleras, recordándose que la próxima vez no se quitaría la capa y usaría el mapa del merodeador.

Ginny se quedó de pie observando como Harry se marchaba y apretó los puños con fuerza, no la dejarían y menos por otra tipa que no se merecía siquiera una mirada de Harry, otra que seguramente se estaba aprovechando de él y de sus buenos sentimientos. Harry no tenía derecho a amar a nadie que no fuera ella, lo había prometido y debía cumplirlo.

*****

Estudiar con Malfoy era dos veces más difícil que con Hermione, al parecer el chico se había estudiado todos los libros hasta el final del curso y tenía todo muy bien aprendido, con lo cual corregía a Harry a cada instante, para cuando llegó la hora de marcharse Harry se sentía enfadado y frustrado por haber quedado como un inepto delante de Malfoy.

—¿Cuándo volverás? —preguntó Draco, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso, de pie delante de Harry que le sonrió en respuesta.

—Mañana, aún tengo mucho que estudiar y necesito obtener buenas calificaciones para postular a la Escuela de Aurores.

Draco apretó los labios un instante y luego asintió —Por supuesto, aunque de todas maneras no creo que no entres, eres muy bueno en los cursos que exigen.

—Gracias —respondió Harry dando un paso más hacia él y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, sintió cierto regocijo al percibir a Malfoy saltar por el solo toque —, por ayudarme a estudiar.

—No… —Draco casi se da una patada a sí mismo, solo era una mano sobre su hombro,  _¡solo una mano sobre su hombro, por todos los demonios!,_  su calor y nerviosismo estaban totalmente injustificados —No lo agradezcas hasta que pasen los exámenes.

—O los EXTASIS —musitó Harry acercando un poco más el rostro hacia Draco que, aún sin encararlo, solamente asintió de manera algo nerviosa, eso lo hizo sonreír aún más y se preguntó que pasaría si se inclinaba un poquito más de tal manera que sus labios quedaran demasiado cerca y pudiera besarlo lentamente…

—¿No te ibas? No querrás que te encuentren después del toque de queda con todo y el mapa y la capa —reprochó Draco alejándose de su agarre y tratando de no parecer nervioso.

Harry parpadeó un poco y luego asintió para salir corriendo.

Ya en el pasillo Harry se dejó caer sobre una de las paredes, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y sintiéndose de alguna manera frustrado, si tan solo hubiera actuado más rápido, tal vez lo hubiera podido besar y luego… ¿quién sabe lo qué habría pasado?

En su habitación Draco, para reproche de toda la gala de modales que le habían enseñado, se había dejado caer en el piso, sobre la alfombra y mirando al techo, mientras mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez: —No me iba a besar, solo era tu imaginación, los heterosexuales no besan chicos gays —y quería creer que ese sentimiento que tenía no era decepción, no estaba decepcionado porque Potter no lo besara, claro que no.

*****

—Harry —llamó su atención Hermione, en el gran comedor durante el desayuno.

—Dime…

—¿Estás estudiando? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, desde que Harry había sacado a Ginny del equipo y Ron no le hablaba eran pocas las ocasiones en que ellos tenían la oportunidad de platicar —. No te he visto mucho por la sala común o la biblioteca.

—No me gusta estar allí por ahora.

—Harry… —Hermione suspiró y dio una mirada a sus demás compañeros que comían cuchicheando entre ellos —, lo siento.

Harry le dio una mirada confundida —¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

—Porque prometí que te ayudaría y apoyaría y ahora…

—Tú nunca has dejado de apoyarme, eres la única que lo hace, pese a todo creo que siempre has estado allí…

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del gran comedor donde Ron, junto a Dean y Neville venía caminando.

—No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa, mejor ve.

—No tiene derecho a enfadarse y mucho menos si es que estoy hablando contigo, a veces se le olvida que somos amigos, que los tres lo somos.

Ron se acercó bastante hasta Hermione como si esperara que la chica se levantara y se acercara, pero eso no ocurrió, la chica tomó un par de tostadas del plato de centro y continuó allí sentada, comiendo tranquilamente.

—Hermione, no quiero…

—Ya, Harry, ¡por Merlín!, no estamos haciendo nada malo y ya va siendo tiempo de que entre en razón —interrumpió Hermione—, además no me has contestado a la primera pregunta.

—¿Cuál pregunta?

—¿Estás estudiando? —le dio una mirada crítica —. En una semana empiezan los primeros exámenes y no quiero que repruebes o que…

—Sí, he estudiado —contestó Harry cortando sus replicas —, todo lo que vendrá en los exámenes, y seguiré estudiando, no te preocupes…

—Lo hago, Harry, lo hago —suspiró Hermione mientras Ron se sentaba más cerca de ellos pero alejado por varios asientos, dándoles miradas de reojo de vez en cuando, Harry se sintió peor aún —, pero si me dices que en verdad te estás preocupando y estudiando…

—Aprobaré, no te preocupes por eso.

—Harry, tú… ¿estás…? Ya sabes… ¿saliendo con alguien?

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —reprochó Harry, Hermione se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza. Entonces Harry comprendió:

—Te lo dijo Ginny, ¿verdad?

—Hizo un pequeño berrinche al respecto, ya que lo mencionas, lo que hizo que Ron se enfadara más, ella jura que se trata de otra chica y yo pues creo que tal vez es otro chico —Harry notó que de alguna manera, pese al esfuerzo que su amiga estaba poniendo, aún le costaba hablar del asunto.

—Debí imaginar que no se quedaría callada… me la encontré el otro día en la sala común y le dije que no era cierto.

—Pero no te creyó.

—No, no lo hizo —Harry suspiró y dejó de revolver la comida sobre su plato—. No estoy saliendo con nadie —afirmó sabiendo que era verdad, le gustaba Malfoy, soñaba con él casi siempre y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero definitivamente no estaban saliendo.

—Supongo que… —Hermione dio una mirada hacia Ron, apenas un instante antes de negar con la cabeza y mirar hacia Harry —¿Te he dicho ya que solo necesita tiempo?

—Miles de veces Hermione, pero justo ahora no estoy de humor para hablar de eso… —Harry levantó una mano pidiéndole a su amiga que lo dejara continuar —, ni de Ginny, sé que ambos están molestos, pero creo que quiero ser un poco egoísta y pensar que esta vez no es mi culpa.

—Y no lo es, Harry, claro que no.

*****

Durante las clases del día Draco no se pudo concentrar por completo, incluso el profesor Flitwick le llamó la atención duramente por no completar el encantamiento correctamente, lo que hizo que los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff rieran sonoramente, pero es que su mente estaba muy distraída, dándole vueltas a Potter y lo que había pasado la noche anterior y lo mal que se había sentido durante el desayuno cuando lo había visto cuchicheando de esa manera tan íntima con Granger, la comadreja se había quedado alejado, mirándolos fastidiado, y se preguntó si es que la verdadera razón por la cual Potter estaba tan distante con sus amigos no sería que le estaba gustando Granger y que la comadreja estaría enfadado por eso, porque le estaba quitando a la novia. Cuando estaban en quinto año se había sorprendido de ver que Potter comenzaba a salir con Chang, siempre creyó que se terminaría emparejando con Granger, y en sexto, pese a todo lo que había pasado también se encontró asombrado de que Potter se hiciera novio de la comadreja junior, ahora sin embargo entendía un poco más, quizá Potter había estado enamorado de Granger y no podía evitar tratar de quitársela a su amigo. Algo no muy noble para tratarse de un Gryffindor.

 _¡Demonios, estoy celoso!_ , concluyó aquella noche en su habitación; celoso de ratificar que Potter era heterosexual y que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad con él; y aunque ya antes había notado eso e incluso lo había aceptado, verlo en realidad era mucho más duro de lo que había esperado.

Decidió concentrarse en las lecciones de estudios Muggles, tal como venía haciendo durante el verano; había estudiado con especial atención todas las costumbres y aquellos extraños artefactos, convencido de que en un futuro muy cercano tendría que usarlos y vivir en ese mundo, además el profesor Cooper era un muy orgulloso hijo de muggles que se empeñaba en repetirles una y mil veces durante las clases que la ignorancia sobre las cosas muggles era su peor debilidad.

Trató de alejar su mente de Potter y lo consiguió durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que el susodicho apareció nuevamente, como siempre entrando en su habitación sin siquiera tocar.

—Hola, Malfoy ¿qué tal ha ido tu día? —preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama y abriendo la mochila.

Draco recordó al grupo de Ravenclaw que lo había estado insultando durante el cambio de horas en la tarde pero no lo mencionó, solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura.

—Día difícil ¿eh? Yo tampoco he tenido uno muy bueno —contó dejándose caer completamente sobre la cama, con el libro de pociones, dispuesto a estudiar y no reprobar.

—Supongo que Weasley se debe haber enfadado más aún —murmuró luego de un momento en que decidió que definitivamente con Potter sobre su cama no había forma de que pudiera seguir estudiando, cerró el libro con un suspiro cansado y giró para ver a Potter que lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Por qué Ron estaría enfadado conmigo? O más enfadado en realidad —preguntó con cautela, no creyendo posible que Draco supiera en realidad que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Pues, tratar de bajarle a la novia, si es que no se la bajaste ya, no es algo que se le hace a los amigos… según recuerdo. Y aún me acuerdo algo sobre eso de las leyes de los amigos.

—¿Quién…? —Harry dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó, aún sintiendo que todo era demasiado confuso—. No te entiendo… yo no me he bajado nada.

—Pues en el comedor parecías muy interesado en Granger y Weasley no parecía muy contento.

—¿Ahora nos espías?

—¡Yo no espío! —reprochó Draco cruzándose de brazos—. Solo te digo lo que vi, ni que estuvieran en un lugar oculto, estaban allí, en medio del Gran Comedor.

—Hermione y yo no tenemos nada, nunca se me ha pasado siquiera por la cabeza tener algo con ella.

—Yo solo preguntaba —Draco sintió que se sonrojaba ante la mirada intensa que le daba Potter y decidió que estudiar o fingir hacerlo era lo mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eh?

—Por qué lo preguntabas.

—Solo sana curiosidad.

—No creo que tu curiosidad sea sana.

—Pues gracias por lo que me toca, pero si era pura curiosidad — _y celos_ , se agregó mentalmente, aunque rogó por no parecer tan obvio.

—A veces eres extraño —murmuró Harry sin comprender aún la situación, casi parecía como si Draco le estuviera echando la bronca, como si fueran novios o algo parecido y lo hubiera encontrado haciendo algo malo. Se sintió tonto por llegar a aquella conclusión.

—Estoy seguro que tú lo eres más —contraatacó Draco no queriendo dejar a Potter con la última palabra.

—Bien, entonces ambos lo somos —concluyó Harry—. ¿Podrías…? El lunes es el examen de pociones y no entiendo…

Draco suspiró profundamente y luego cerró el libro una vez más, cuando encaró a Potter, este sonreía casi tímidamente y aquella era una sonrisa que le gustaba ver.

—Claro —murmuró acercándose a la cama para ver de cual poción se trataba y tratando de no imaginar todo lo que él le podría hacer a Potter sobre esas sábanas.

*****

Draco tocó la puerta con suavidad, dio una mirada hacia los lados, Potter había insistido en acompañarlo y ambos, cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad habían cruzado el castillo para llegar hasta las mazmorras, aquel paseo había puesto a prueba su fuerza de voluntad, pues como ambos habían crecido aún más durante el último verano, tenían que ir muy pegados el uno al otro durante todo el trayecto para que nadie los viera, lo que terminó con un Draco bastante acalorado y por qué negarlo, excitado, con el mero contacto de los brazos y piernas de Potter. Había dicho que lo esperaría para luego regresar a la habitación de Draco y que si es que él quería escucharía de lo que la reunión había tratado.

Draco le había vuelto a repetir que era un curioso insufrible y Potter solo había reído, como si sus insultos no le molestasen más. En el fondo Draco sabía que realmente ya no le molestaban más así como tampoco él buscaba herirlo con sus palabras.

—Adelante —dijo la voz del hombre desde el interior del despacho y Draco suspiró y entró.

*****

Harry se sentó contra la pared se dedicó a estudiar el mapa del merodeador, fijándose primero en el despacho en el que Draco había entrado, el profesor Monroe y Draco se mantenían a buena distancia uno del otro. Sintiéndose un poco más relajado su mirada vagó por el resto del castillo, muchos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, estaban en la biblioteca, ya solo quedaba ese fin de semana antes de los exámenes y se suponía que él también debería estar estudiando, pero la lechuza del profesor Monroe pidiéndole a Malfoy que se reuniera con él los había interrumpido.

Pese a que el chico había argumentado que podía ir solo y volver pronto, había creído necesario el acompañarlo, podría ser que sus compañeros estuvieran demasiado enfrascados en los próximos exámenes pero la experiencia le había enseñado que no había que subestimarlos, después de todo, ya había sido testigo de más de un ataque de insultos, y aunque, por ordenes de Malfoy, no había podido defenderlo delante de ellos, al menos podía velar por evitar esos ataques, como venía haciendo desde varias semanas atrás, tratando de estar cerca de los pasillos por los cuales Malfoy transitaba o estando atento a cualquier rumor de un nuevo plan para mortificar al chico.

Aún no encontraba la forma de decirle a Malfoy que era gay, y más aún, que le gustaba, que se sentía cómodo con él, que disfrutaba el tiempo juntos de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, que le gustaría poder seguir pasando las noches con él, que le encantaba despertar con él, que lo quería besar y abrazar… que quería muchas más cosas. Tal vez pronto encontraría la valentía necesaria para hacerlo, para confesarse, pero por lo pronto solo se limitaba a pasar el tiempo con él, a rozar sus manos accidentalmente o a observarlo mientras el rubio estudiaba, ajeno a todo el remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos que causaba con su sola presencia.

*****

—Toma asiento, por favor, Draco —pidió amablemente el profesor Monroe mientras sacaba un grupo de pergaminos del escritorio.

—Gracias.

—Sé que deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes y créeme que esto no te quitará mucho tiempo —el profesor Monroe le dio una mirada intensa y sonrió—; te he dicho muchas veces ya del gran talento que tienes para las pociones y más que para prepararlas, para crearlas, un don muy cotizado en la actualidad.

—Sí, señor… me lo ha dicho antes.

—Y el profesor Cummings me comentó, muy preocupado, debo admitir, que tú has decidido no seguir con esa ni con ninguna otra carrera.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de pergaminos que el profesor había dejado sobre su escritorio, pero estaban boca abajo así que no podía leer su contenido.

—Y eso es un tema que me preocupa a mí también…— continuó.

—Profesor, yo… —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó el rostro, recuperando el temple y el orgullo de antaño—; yo simplemente no puedo.

—Sí, el profesor Cummings también me habló acerca de tus problemas.

—Él no tenía porque hacerlo —reprochó Draco.

—Pero lo hizo, porque él, al igual que yo, vemos en ti a alguien muy capaz, a alguien que realmente merece la oportunidad de estudiar… no dejarte hacerlo es como privar al mundo de tu talento.

Draco soltó una carcajada tensa —El mundo no quiere saber nada acerca de mí o de mi talento.

—Me temo que difiero. Los creadores de pociones, los verdaderos creadores, son algo que no se ve muy seguido, menos ahora que está tan de moda querer ser auror, o inefable y todas esas cosas.

—Yo no soy un creador, apenas y he logrado hacer un par de pociones curativas o…

—Exacto —interrumpió el profesor Monroe poniéndose en pie, sonriente —, y sin estudios, sin ninguna guía, eso es de lo que hablo, imagínate lo que lograrás hacer cuando seas un fabricante de pociones formado y autorizado.

—Eso no pasará.

—Si es que tú no quieres que pase.

—Ya le dije que no tengo opción —reprochó Draco sintiéndose cada vez mas molesto, ¿por qué no lo podían dejar en paz con ese tema?

—¿Y si la tuvieras? ¿Si existiera esa posibilidad?

—No existe.

—Bien… —el profesor Monroe volvió a sentarse y tomó entre las manos el grupo de pergaminos que había dejado sobre el escritorio—. Dicen que las oportunidades se las crea uno, que no se las encuentra al azar…

—Eso es muggle —replicó Draco, recordando esa frase de la clase del profesor Cooper.

—Pues sí, lo es, pero en fin no estamos aquí para hablar de frases muggles. Todos los años la “Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor” organiza un programa de becas, como comprenderás es uno de los más solicitados de Europa, muchos alumnos de muchos países postulan a ella, por preferencia la universidad prefiere tener alumnos ingleses, por un tema de predilección al talento nacional, y este año, como los anteriores y pese a la pasada guerra la universidad ha vuelto a abrir la convocatoria…

—¿Una beca?

—Completa, incluye los 4 años de carrera, la estadía en el campus, alimentación, y los materiales, por supuesto que está de más decir que para mantenerla cada año se hace una evaluación de los progresos del alumno becado y que se debe mantener un nivel aceptable de calificaciones y de conducta.

—Pero, profesor Monroe, yo… le agradezco que haya averiguado todo eso pero ellos no me darán una beca, no se la darían a nadie con mis antecedentes.

—Es muy interesante que menciones eso, también lo hizo el profesor Cummings, pero hace décadas que se instaló una forma de calificación distinta… hubieron muchos casos de favoritismo y por eso se instauró la calificación anónima, cuando tú te inscribes un código te es entregado y ese mismo código es creado en los expedientes del jurado, pero protegido por un hechizo non-cônfrâctum, es decir que nadie, ni siquiera el jurado puede saber la identidad del aspirante hasta el día en que la beca ya esté otorgada, de más está decir que el hechizo te impide revelar dicho código, no hay forma de que sepan que eres tú.

—Non- cônfrâctum —repitió Draco tratando de memorizarlo y buscarlo más tarde—. Pero… cuando se den cuenta, si es que yo gano, claro está, cuando se den cuenta que se trata de mí me la quitaran y…

—No, no, ellos no pueden hacer eso, tienen un contrato vinculante, la universidad se toma muy en serio la participación de alumnos de primera clase, tal como lo serías tú.

—Pero…

—Deja de decir eso, Draco —reprochó el profesor Monroe, hablando con voz dura, era la primera vez que Draco lo escuchaba de esa manera y el asombro lo hizo permanecer en silencio. El profesor soltó un suspiro y se adelantó un poco hacia él —Draco, no te niegues a intentarlo; los peros y hubieras los podemos dejar para luego si es que ocurren, mientras debes concentrarte en esto, en esta oportunidad, yo estoy convencido de que eres la persona más calificada para esta beca, he revisado tu expediente, he revisado tu trabajo en clase e incluso tu desempeño en otras materias afines, lo puedes lograr, si es que tan solo dejas de andar buscando excusas para no intentarlo.

Draco permaneció en silencio, analizando las palabras de su profesor, finalmente cuando se decidió a hablar, lo hizo con voz ronca —¿Y… cuáles son los requisitos?

—Los tengo aquí, te piden un mínimo de tres cartas de parte de profesores o personas influyentes que recomienden tu labor en la escuela; en actividades extra curriculares o en la rama en la que te desempeñarás, el profesor Cummings, la profesora McGonagall y yo las estamos preparando, eso es algo por lo que ya no te debes preocupar.

—Gracias.

—Lo demás son solo evaluaciones, tu calificación de TIMO y de EXTASIS, revisé tu expediente, y obtuviste el TIMO más alto en pociones, eso es fantástico, ahora debemos hacer que obtengas un resultado similar en tus EXTASIS y los tendremos comiendo de la mano…

—Señor yo aún no sé… es decir, si estuviera solo, si no tuviera responsabilidades…

—¿Qué otra responsabilidad además de intentar salir adelante puedes tener?

—Mi madre… ella.

—Ella estará bien, estoy seguro que si hablo con ella estará de acuerdo con nosotros en que esta es una oportunidad que no puedes despreciar.

—No, por favor no hable con ella —negó rápidamente con la cabeza —. Tan solo entiéndame: una carrera de cuatro años implica mucho tiempo y dedicación, y mi madre ahora trabaja para el Ministerio, el profesor Cummings ya le debe haber explicado, y con eso que le pagan mantiene la casa y… —agachó la mirada, no había hablado con nadie de eso, ni siquiera con Potter —no creo que sea justo que solo ella aporte…

—Estuve investigando un poco más acerca de tu familia —interrumpió el profesor Monroe dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la silla una vez más —, me atrajo mucho saber más de una familia tan imponente como la tuya…

Draco quiso corregirlo, una familia que antes fue imponente y que ahora ya no era nada, pero se abstuvo y continuó escuchando al profesor.

—Tengo entendido que los Malfoy vienen de Francia, familia descendiente de los primeros magos, una de las pocas que aún conserva su totalidad de sangre pura, sin embargo el árbol genealógico se corta extrañamente en mil setecientos veinticinco, con el señor Mared Malfoy y luego hay un tiempo en blanco para luego en mil setecientos setenta aparecer Humam Malfoy, como el gran administrador de una renovada fortuna Malfoy.

—¿Renovada?

—Renovada… si así es, investigué con unos contactos en el Ministerio francés y ellos me explicaron la siguiente historia: A inicios de mil setecientos la familia Malfoy era la más poderosa de Francia y varios países más de Europa, liderados por el patriarca, en ese momento Zeno Malfoy, quien tuvo un único hijo; Mared Malfoy, se dice que este chico fue la desgracia de su familia, cuando su padre cayó enfermo de una extraña y desconocida enfermedad Mared no tuvo mejor idea que intentar crear nuevas fortunas, pero solo consiguió perderlo todo, fue muy vergonzoso, Zeno Malfoy murió en medio de la gran crisis ocasionada por Mared Malfoy, quien luego de llegar a la pobreza absoluta…

—¿Cómo puede haber perdido toda la fortuna Malfoy? Es decir, nadie puede acabar con una fortuna tan grande… —interrumpió Draco asombrado.

—Me inclinó a pensar que fue engañado, no creo que haya sido un chico muy listo. Hacia mil setecientos veinticinco él, junto con su esposa y su único hijo, Humam Malfoy desaparecieron de Francia, muchos creyeron que habían muerto. Este chico, Humam Malfoy al parecer había heredado lo mejor de los genes de los Malfoy y era todo un genio, en cuanto cumplió los diecisiete años se prometió devolver a su familia el nombre y el honor que su padre había perdido, muchos años después, en los que sufrió y trabajó arduamente tratando de sacar la mayor ventaja de los negocios y tratos, pudo volver junto a sus padres y su esposa a Francia, con la frente en alto y ganándose un lugar respetable nuevamente; desde entonces la fortuna ha ido creciendo y creciendo y los Malfoy han sido lo que son hasta ahora.

—Yo nunca había escuchado esa historia.

—No lo dudo, pero el tema aquí, Draco, es que yo sé que tú sientes mucho orgullo de ser un Malfoy y quiero que sepas que no es la primera vez que tú familia pierde el nombre y la posición, solo se necesita a alguien que sea capaz de recobrar todo y siendo tú el último de los Malfoy, debería inclinarme a pensar que de alguna manera es tú responsabilidad.

—Vaya…

—Y claro, no necesariamente tienes que convertirte en Ministro como en efecto consiguió varios años después de su retorno el señor Humam Malfoy, creo que hay muchas formas de levantar la cabeza y prosperar… —levantó los pergaminos y se los entregó a Draco que recién notó cuanto temblaban sus manos cuando quiso tomarlos —. Está es solo una de ellas, estudia todo lo que dice allí y luego podremos seguir con esta charla cuando tengas las cosas más claras.

—Sí, sí, señor —dijo poniéndose de un salto en pie, apretando con fuerza los pergaminos.

—Nos vemos en el examen el día lunes entonces.

—Gracias señor, buenas noches —se despidió Draco caminando hacia la salida con los pergaminos contra el pecho y con la cabeza demasiado llena de información.

Avanzó casi sin darse cuenta unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo antes de sentir que “algo” tiraba de su brazo, por un momento trató de soltarse.

—Hey, soy yo —susurró Harry y Draco se relajó rápidamente.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, volvamos a tu habitación —respondió Harry abriendo la capa para dejarlo pasar, notó los pergaminos que Draco traía y espero que en cuanto llegaran le contara de que había tratado la reunión y sobre todo porque había tardado tanto.

*****

Tal como Harry esperaba en un inicio Malfoy no le quiso contar absolutamente nada de lo que había hablado con el profesor Monroe, obediente al horario que tenían, se dedicó a estudiar mientras Malfoy continuaba leyendo los pergaminos que había traído de la oficina del profesor.

Draco repasaba una y otra vez aquellos documentos, estaba la solicitud de beca, los compromisos y las cartas de los tres profesores, el currículo de clases, imágenes de las instalaciones e incluso las actividades extra que podía tomar. Trataba de encontrar algo que lo desalentara, alguna cosa que le dijera que era imposible continuar con eso, que no había forma de que lo aceptaran pero, a menos que fallara en sus exámenes de admisión y en sus EXTASIS, no había razón para que no lo consideraran, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien más le ganara la beca, es decir, que existiera alguien mejor que él, si eso ocurría sería simple justicia y no podría quejarse de discriminación.

Entrada la noche, cuando ya faltaba poco para el toque de queda Harry cerró el libro de pociones y se estiró sobre la cama de manera gatuna y, según Draco, que lo estaba mirando en ese momento, de manera demasiado obscena y por ende, sexy.

—Estoy agotado —declaró Harry mirando hacia Draco que sonrió.

—Es la falta de costumbre.

—No es cierto, siempre he estudiado.

—Claro —suspiró levantándose y llevando los pergaminos hacia la cama, Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarlo sentarse y Draco se tendió a su lado, luego de unos segundos le dio los pergaminos para que los leyera.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Harry le dio una rápida leída a lo que estaba escrito, mirando de vez en cuando a Draco que tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, siguiendo a la silenciosa snitch que seguía pegada al techo, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Esto es genial, podrás estudiar algo después de todo.

—Solo si es que gano la beca, aunque siendo honestos aún no me he decidido a siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no todo es tan simple, no quiero que mi madre espere tanto tiempo, viviendo solo de lo que el Ministerio le da… una limosna —agregó apretando los labios —, y atendiendo ese auspicio, quisiera poder ganar oro desde ahora mismo, dejar de ser un pobre ex mortífago.

—Siempre he creído que eres demasiado duro contigo por esto, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, lo que pasó en la guerra y las consecuencias es una de ellas, tú mismo lo dijiste hace un tiempo, no se puede hacer nada por reparar eso, sin embargo —levantó los pergaminos para que Draco los viera —, esta es una forma de hacer que todo mejore, claro que no es el camino más corto, pero sí el más adecuado…

—Adecuado, ya…

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al salir de la escuela? —cuestionó Harry con un tono de voz un poco más rudo—, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Ir y buscar cualquier empleo en el que te paguen un poco de oro y simplemente envejecer tratando de ahorrar y haciendo un trabajo que no te gusta?

—Puedo intentar en el mundo muggle, no me conocen allí.

—Pero tú tampoco lo conoces.

—Estudiamos a los muggles, Potter, creo que ya los conozco un poco más.

—Tampoco lograrás nada si ni siquiera tienes una identificación o estudios, no existes para ellos.

—Pero es mejor eso a existir de esta forma para los magos.

—Es genial, estoy seguro que tus padres y toda la gran familia Malfoy estarán muy orgullosos de ti, apartándote y escapando en lugar de luchar, más aún, teniendo las armas para hacerlo —Harry dejó caer sobre el pecho de Draco los pergaminos de mala manera y se puso en pie.

—Yo no huyo.

—No sé quien eres, Malfoy, en serio —reprochó poniéndose las botas y ya sin mirarlo a la cara —, pero pensé que eras alguien diferente, alguien que no se dejaría humillar o hacer menos.

—No tengo opción —respondió Draco sentándose también.

—No, claro que no, si es lo que tú dices es lo que debe ser —empezó a guardar sus libros en su mochila, tirándolos de cualquier forma, aún sin mirarlo.

—Mira, Potter…

—No, mira tú, Malfoy —interrumpió Harry colgándose la mochila de un hombro y mirándolo esta vez sí a la cara, y muy duramente —, desde que has vuelto a la escuela no haces más que querer pasar de ser percibido, te escondes aquí y te crees una especie de víctima porque los de la escuela no te hablan o te insultan, porque no puedes estudiar lo que quieres o porque ya no tienes las cosas que tenías antes.

—¡Es así como son las cosas! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué escogí vivir así? ¿Qué alguien siquiera me preguntó alguna vez si es que quería volver a la escuela?

—No, nadie lo hizo, lo reconozco, pero también debes admitir que te están dando una oportunidad y que tú y tus lloriqueos de:  _¡Oh, soy un pobre ex mortífago al que nadie quiere!_  están rechazando; la oportunidad de mejorar las cosas. Nada cambiara, no te dejaran de insultar, ni te dejaran de atacar y mucho menos sacarás a tu madre de ese lugar si es que no te decides de una maldita vez.

—Potter… —murmuró Draco sobrepasado por las palabras del chico.

—Pensé que eras una persona diferente, alguien que no se dejaría, pero obviamente he estado equivocado, no eres más que un tonto niño lloroso que no es capaz de hacer nada sin su padre y sin toda su influencia y su riqueza y aunque dije antes que no sentía lástima por ti, en este momento lo hago; siento pena por ti, y mucha.

Draco sintió que sus manos temblaban de rabia y que su corazón se desbocaba,  _¿pena había dicho?_

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así?! ¡¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que puedes tenerme lástima?! ¡Yo no soy alguien para tener lástima, ¿me oyes?!

Harry se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación sin decir más nada, antes de cruzar el cuadro de La Hada Hermosa escuchó los últimos gritos de Malfoy:

—¡Maldito Potter, no te atrevas a sentir pena por mí, no soy nadie por quien se deba sentir lástima, tú y toda tu compasión se pueden ir a la mierda y no volver más!

Cuando llegó al pasillo se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y sonrió mientras se alejaba a su sala común.

*****

_Los dedos acariciaban suavemente su cabellera, relajándolo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, el agua, que se mantenía tibia gracias a un hechizo, hacía que se sintiera adormilado, tal vez la última sesión de sexo había tenido mucho que ver en eso…_

— _Te quiero…_

— _Mmm, yo también —respondió con voz suave._

— _Draco, esta guerra nos terminará matando._

— _No quiero hablar de eso, Yarik —respondió Draco sintiendo como toda la relajación se apartaba, regresándolo al mundo real._

— _Pero yo sí, es algo de lo que debemos hablar, siempre tratas de negarte a conversarlo._

— _No hay nada que podamos hacer por cambiar las cosas —afirmó tratando de levantarse y salir de allí, los brazos de Yarik lo apretaron con más fuerza, impidiéndole moverse._

— _Sí lo podemos cambiar, podemos huir lejos, lejos de todo…_

— _¿Y si nos atrapan? ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez? ¿Qué haremos entonces?_

— _Volver a intentarlo —contestó Yarik con voz decidida antes de darle un suave beso en el cuello—, y otra vez y otra más, y las que haga falta para hacer que las cosas cambien._

— _Yarik… —suspiró Draco._

— _No darnos por vencidos, eso es lo que haremos._

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe, llevaba mucho tiempo sin soñar con él, sin recordar aquellas noches y precisamente tenía que ser esa noche en que había peleado con Potter.

Se sentó y miró alrededor, ya casi estaba amaneciendo; el reloj del escritorio indicaba las cinco y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, suspiró lentamente y miró nuevamente hacia los pergaminos que le había dado el profesor Monroe la noche anterior, aún estaban sobre su cama, luego de que Potter se marchara los había dejado allí, mirándolos ocasionalmente como si se trataran de un peligro o algo prohibido.

Potter,  _el muy imbécil_ , lo había llamado llorón, le había dicho que sentía lastima por él ¿Quién se había creído para sentir lástima por él? Él no era un resignado, él podía hacer lo que quisiera, era un Malfoy, sin fortuna, pero entero y capaz de conseguir salir adelante sin la lástima de Potter.

De un salto se puso en pie y recogió todos los pergaminos regados sobre la cama y los llevó al escritorio, hacía algo de frío así que se puso una sudadera sobre el pijama y sacó la pluma y el tintero, ordenó los pergaminos hasta que encontró la primera página que debía rellenar y mojó la pluma en el tintero, leyendo con atención la primera línea: “Escriba el nombre de la escuela a la que pertenece”.

*****

El domingo Harry no se apareció por la habitación de Malfoy, estaba seguro que el chico necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, luego podría ir, existía la posibilidad de que lo mandara a rodar nuevamente y que sus palabras no lo hayan hecho reaccionar pero confiaba en que después de estos meses lo conociera muy bien y que el resultado fuera un Malfoy dispuesto a probar que no era un engreído y desvalido y que como consecuencia estuviera ya listo para presentarse a esa beca.

Además aprovechó el tiempo para socializar con sus compañeros de habitación, decidió que había estado demasiado apartado de ellos cuando esa mañana vio a Neville regresar de quién sabe donde con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, ya había notado algunos cambios en el chico luego de la guerra, su seguridad y madurez habían crecido bastante, pero el que Dean comentara que seguro que otra chica más había caído en sus redes le hizo darse cuenta de que su popularidad con las chicas también había aumentado, no pudo más que sonreír y participar de las bromas que Seamus y Dean le hacían mientras Neville alegaba que era un caballero y que no diría con quien había pasado la noche.

Durante el desayuno estuvo atento a la llegada de Malfoy pero esta no se produjo, supuso que aún necesitaría tiempo, además no era extraño no verlo por allí a esas horas, lo más probable era que hubiera desayunado más temprano o que simplemente no bajara en todo el día.

En la mesa del comedor, delante de él estaban Neville, Seamus, Dean junto a Idries Askew; Maurice Hawes y Oliver Lusk que se reían a carcajadas de un chiste que contaba Elías Vance, Harry sonrió también aunque se había perdido la broma y no pasó mucho más rato antes de que las chicas se les uniera, todos formando un gran grupo en el extremo de la mesa, si alguien había cuestionado su alejamiento durante las últimas semanas nadie lo mencionó pues nadie lo miraba de manera extraña.

—Bien —Neville tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aún riendo un poco —, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya a estudiar.

—Oh, tenías que recordárnoslo —se quejó Askew.

—Cierto, al menos solo durarán una semana, luego tenemos tres largas semanas para descansar —suspiró Parvati.

—Aunque se pasaran rápidamente —opinó Sylvia.

—Es cierto ¿todos ustedes irán a casa? —preguntó Harry con interés, había estado tan ocupado estudiando, evitando a Ginny y Ron y pasando tiempo con Malfoy que ni siquiera había tenido eso en cuenta.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y con mucho entusiasmo, enfrascándose en una nueva conversación acerca de sus planes y viajes, Harry los escuchó atentamente sin darle muchas vueltas a sus propias vacaciones, lo más probable es que se encerrara en Grimmauld Place, saliera a ver a Teddy todas las tardes y a Hermione ocasionalmente.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se unieron un poco después, Hermione mencionó algo de haber estudiado un poco antes del desayuno y Ron y Ginny se unieron a la conversación rápidamente aunque ninguno trató mal a Harry si sintió las miradas nerviosas que le daba Ron.

En la tarde, sentado en una de las mesas de la sala común repasaba para el examen de herbología que sería en la tarde siguiente ya convencido de que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por pociones. Alguien se sentó a su lado y él no levantó la vista, aún concentrado en el diagrama de las Coclearia y sus diversas partes, un carraspeó lo hizo girar, para encontrarse con Ron mirándolo de una manera extraña.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió Harry precavidamente ¿Desde cuándo Ron había decidido hablarle nuevamente?

—¿Te interrumpo?

—-Está bien, de todas formas ya estaba cansado de ver Coclearias.

—Ah, sí, yo también —respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros —, escucha… mi madre escribió y me dijo que seguramente querrías pasar las vacaciones en tu casa y visitando a tu ahijado, pero que le gustaría mucho que pasaras por casa en navidad, para la cena.

—Oh…

—Ella, bueno, todos en casa saben que tú y Ginny no están más juntos y no están molestos por eso, ellos entienden que hay cosas que no funcionan, aunque no les he dicho nada de… bueno, tú sabes…

—¿De que soy gay?

Ron se sonrojó y miró a ambos lados buscando si es que alguien los había escuchado —Sí, eso…

—Me pregunto si algún día lo podrás decir.

Ron apretó los labios un momento, mirándolo fijamente —Eres gay, lo entiendo —dijo en voz baja y temblorosa, por un momento le recordó a cuando no quería decir “Voldemort” —, como sea, no quiero que vayas a casa y te sientas incómodo por mi culpa, mis padres y mis hermanos te quieren, George estará allí también y…

—Puedo decirle a tu madre que tengo planes con los muggles si es lo que…

—No —chilló Ron más fuerte de lo adecuado, varios alumnos voltearon a mirarlo reprochadoramente, para esa hora de la tarde la sala común se había convertido casi en una biblioteca, con todos estudiando —. No quise decir eso, quise decir que no quiero seguir disgustado contigo, o mejor dicho, que no quiero que tú sigas disgustado conmigo. Yo he hablado con Ginny y ha prometido comportarse, le expliqué que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, menos por un capricho suyo.

—Yo pues…

—Sé que seguramente seguirás enfadado con nosotros, pero es la primera navidad sin Fred y mi madre me pidió tanto que te insistiera…

—No tienes que insistir, por supuesto que iré… y la verdad es que ya no estoy enfadado contigo.

—¿No lo estás?

—Ya no.

—Genial, te he extrañado amigo.

—También yo —confesó Harry y Ron sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien, debo ir a seguir estudiando si no la sargento en la que se ha convertido mi novia se enfadará.

Harry soltó una pequeña risita y buscó con la mirada a Hermione que repasaba un libro aunque parecía de alguna manera ansiosa —Suerte con eso.

—La necesitaré —musitó Ron y luego de ponerse en pie y aún pareciendo nervioso le dio una mirada más —. ¿Por qué no estudias con nosotros? Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —asintió Harry encantado y recogiendo la mochila y el libro para seguir a Ron hacia el otro lado de la sala, Hermione levantó la vista y les sonrió ampliamente.

*****

La semana de exámenes inició tal y como él recordaba, con algunos compañeros con los ojos rojos e irritados de no dormir por estudiar apresuradamente lo que no habían aprendido durante esos tres meses, algunos con exceso de cafeína, saltando al primer movimiento o ruido, otros repasando los libros aún en la mesa del comedor durante el desayuno. Draco sin embargo sabía que había estudiado todo lo que había sido capaz de estudiar, que ninguna lectura de último minuto lo ayudaría a sacar una mejor calificación, después de todo se tenía aprendido el libro completo de pociones, también el de herbología, que era el examen que le tocaba por la tarde.

Dio una mirada alrededor mientras degustaba su cuarta tostada y vio a Potter entrando junto a Granger y la Comadreja, también como en los viejos tiempos, el trío de oro estaba junto de nuevo. Suspiró imperceptiblemente apreciando la figura de Potter, sus ojos verdes y brillantes, sus labios rojos, sus movimientos lentos mientras caminaba hacia su mesa. En cuanto esos ojos lo buscaron el hizo un mohín de fastidio y se giró completamente, aún estaba enfadado, y mucho, Potter se había creído mucho si pensaba que tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera a él; a Draco Malfoy, ¡ja!, ni en sus mejores sueños lo tendría.

Se bebió el contenido del vaso de jugo de calabaza, nada de café esa mañana, necesitaba realizar una poción perfecta y no fallaría por alteraciones nerviosas provocadas por la cafeína. Apenas terminó de beber el contenido del vaso se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el aula de pociones, esperaba encontrar al profesor Monroe solo el tiempo necesario para decirle que había decidido intentar la postulación a la beca y entregarle todos los formatos ya rellenados, para que los pudiera enviar esa misma tarde.

*****

Harry apenas y bebió una taza de café, se sentía demasiado ansioso y nervioso como para más, ya más tarde tendría tiempo de alimentarse, tal vez cuando los exámenes hubieran terminado.

Por lo general no se ponía muy nervioso en cuanto a lo académico, no había tenido mucho tiempo de preocuparse completamente por eso antes, pero ahora, sabiendo que tendría que postular a la Escuela de Aurores y que debía obtener buenas calificaciones y considerando que el mantenerse con vida porque un mago malvado lo perseguía ya no era parte de sus problemas; sus prioridades habían cambiado y debía admitir que en el fondo se alegraba de sentirse así, porque se sentía normal, como un chico común y corriente cuya única preocupación era aprobar los exámenes y cumplir con las tareas “ _Y dejar de pensar en Malfoy de esa manera tan poco adecuada”_  se dijo en cuanto vio al rubio con la frente en alto y pasos decididos abandonar el Gran Comedor, se preguntó si ya habría tomado una decisión con respecto a la beca.

—Deberías comer algo —regañó Hermione trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, amigo —Ron tragó algo con rapidez antes de continuar hablando —, necesitaras energía para el examen.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada —Tú solo buscas excusas para comer; no cambias.

*****

El profesor Monroe se mostró bastante complacido acerca de la decisión de Draco y no se atrevió a preguntar el por qué del cambio tan repentino, simplemente aseguró que enviaría los documentos a la universidad y que en la copia que Draco guardaba aparecería un código de postulación en cuanto la solicitud fuera aceptada.

El barullo de los demás compañeros hizo que Draco finalmente se instalara en su mesa al final de la clase, Potter pasó a su lado y le dio una mirada nerviosa, pero Draco nuevamente fingió estar más ocupado en ver hacia la pared opuesta que en prestarle atención.

Cuando Potter finalmente se dejó caer en la silla, varios sitios delante de él, junto a la comadreja y Granger, Draco se permitió darle una mirada más atenta.

—Buena suerte —murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, no sabía de donde había salido ese impulso pero en el fondo deseaba que así fuera, que le fuera bien.

El profesor Monroe llamó al orden y les explicó que primero tomaría un examen teórico y luego uno práctico mientras aparecían los pergaminos con las preguntas sobre los escritorios, Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y se concentró en la prueba y en nada más.

*****

Para la hora del almuerzo Harry había estado de acuerdo con Ron, luego de terminar con el examen de pociones salió del aula rugiendo de hambre y en cuanto se sentó en el Gran Comedor comió casi sin hablar con nadie, estaba seguro que había hecho buen papel y debía agradecérselo a Malfoy y a sus explicaciones durante todas esas tardes y noches que habían compartido.

—Merlín, debí suponer que esa no era la respuesta —murmuró Hermione a un lado, revisando el libro de pociones, ni Harry ni Ron se preocupaban de cotejar sus respuestas con las del libro, el examen estaba ya presentado y no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediarlo, solo concentrarse en el siguiente examen.

Distrajo su atención el ver entrar a Malfoy al Gran Comedor, con esa actitud tan seria que tenía, no pudo evitar mirarlo cada cierto tiempo de reojo, analizando la manera tan pulcra en que comía o bebía, en tan solo quince minutos ya se estaba poniendo de pie nuevamente y alejándose, sabía que el examen de Malfoy no sería hasta después que el suyo así que lo más probable era que se fuera a su habitación donde pasaba el tiempo que no tenía clases.

El llamado de Hermione lo alejó nuevamente de sus fantasías, la chica, bastante nerviosa como era habitual, les metía prisa para que fueran de una vez al invernadero.

*****

El examen de herbología también había estado bastante simple, al igual que el de pociones, pensaba Draco mientras llegaba a su habitación, ahora solo debía darle una nueva repasada a Estudios Muggles y a Transformaciones antes de ir a la cama.

En cuanto entró no se sorprendió de encontrar a Potter sobre la cama, leyendo el libro de Transformaciones, se preguntó por qué siempre Potter tenía que estar sobre la cama, aquella imagen no era muy tranquilizadora, sobre todo cuando pretendía estar enfadado con él por tiempo indefinido.

—Malfoy —saludó Harry cerrando el libro y sonriendo hacia Draco, que no cambió para nada su mueca de indiferencia mientras dejaba la mochila en el piso y caminaba hacia el baño. —Vamos, Malfoy… —pidió antes de que el rubio diera un portazo y se metiera en el baño. Harry suspiró nuevamente y se tendió en la cama, dispuesto a esperar.

Cuando salió nuevamente se lamentó de ver a Potter aún en la cama,  _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente insistente?_ , se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio jalando la mochila con él para sacar el libro de Estudios Muggles y empezar a leer.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes? No dudo que debes haber sacado la más alta nota en pociones —continuó hablando Harry, a cambio solo recibió silencio, Draco leía su libro sin inmutarse siquiera, era como si no hubiera nadie más allí.

—Malfoy, en serio, ya para con todo esto —pidió sintiéndose de pronto demasiado “arrastrado” por el rubio, pero recibió en respuesta silencio nuevamente.

—¿No te parece que estás siendo demasiado inmaduro? —preguntó poniéndose en pie y metiendo el libro dentro de su mochila —. Bien, si quieres permanecer sentado allí como si yo no estuviera… — dudó un momento más, Malfoy seguía leyendo su libro sin ninguna mueca de fastidio, pero tampoco de diversión, realmente era muy bueno ignorando a los demás cuando se lo proponía, pensó —, entonces quédate solo —completó molesto antes de salir del lugar.

En cuanto Draco escuchó el sonido del cuadro de La Hada Hermosa cerrarse soltó el aire lentamente y se dejó caer completamente sobre la silla, si Potter hubiera seguido insistiendo habría tenido que contestar, pero él sabía que si había algo que sacaba de quicio al Gryffindor era que lo ignoraran, y en ignorar lo que pasaba alrededor, o pretender ignorarlo, él era un maestro.

*****

Para el viernes en la tarde los exámenes para Gryffindor habían terminado y Harry junto a sus demás compañeros de séptimo se relajaban en la sala común, Seamus había conseguido colar una buena cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla y todos reían y suspiraban aliviados junto al fuego, aunque Harry no estaba del todo en la reunión, como le había pasado durante toda la semana, extrañaba a Malfoy, se había asegurado de verlo cada mañana, de andar cerca de los pasillos por donde él andaba en caso de que algún grupo de alumnos lo quisiera molestar y de revisar en el mapa que llegara a salvo en su habitación cada noche, pero aún así extrañaba sus charlas, sus discusiones tontas y sus ratos de silencio. Sin contar que el deseo por tocarlo, tal vez besarlo y ver que pasaba luego había incrementado considerablemente con su ausencia.

Al día siguiente el tren para la estación King´s Cross salía temprano, si no arreglaba las cosas con él esa misma noche luego no tendría oportunidad hasta después de tres semanas, además, quería desearle que tuviera buenas vacaciones.

Auto convenciéndose de que era eso realmente lo que planeaba hacer, terminó su cerveza y se puso en pie, aunque Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas interrogantes no preguntaron nada y Harry lo agradeció mientras se metía a la habitación en busca de su capa y su mapa, aún no estaba ni por asomo cerca del toque de queda, pero a veces era mejor ser invisible, solo por si las dudas.

*****

A punta de varita empezó a guardar todo lo que había fuera del baúl, la ropa fue doblada y depositada y encima los frascos vacíos de pociones flotaron y se acomodaron delicadamente, algunos libros más fueron puestos a un lado, luego de cubrir los frascos con un hechizo para impedir que se rompieran guardó en un atado de cintas las cartas de su madre, junto con la copia de la solicitud para la beca, en la cual, dicho sea de paso aún no había aparecido el código que indicaba que estaba en la lista de postulantes, según el profesor Monroe eso tardaba un mínimo de dos semanas así que no era nada preocupante, luego dio una mirada hacia el techo, la snitch que Potter le había dado.

Potter no había vuelto a aparecer en su habitación luego de que el lunes en la noche lo ignorara y aunque debía sentirse aliviado no podía dejar de sentirse, de alguna manera solo, aquel día no había tenido ya exámenes, hubiera querido ir a casa esa misma mañana y no tener que pasar nuevamente por toda la tortura de subirse a un carruaje de niños de primero o segundo, incapaces de molestarlo por ser aún demasiado pequeños y luego viajar durante horas a solas en un vagón, en tensión y preparado para cualquier eventual ataque, incluso durante ese día ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra alguna, no había quien la escuchase, después de todo él mismo había logrado que Potter se fuera.

Suspiró profundamente y apuntó a la snitch —Finite Incantatem —la pequeña pelotita bajó revoloteando y él se estiró para tratar de alcanzarla, pero esta hizo un giro extraño hacia la salida, dio dos pasos para alcanzarla, pero una mano invisible apareció de la nada y la sujetó. Draco jadeó ante la inesperada presencia durante un instante antes de darse cuenta que debía tratarse de Potter.

—No deberías dejarla escapar —murmuró Harry deshaciéndose finalmente de la capa y sonriendo hacia Draco que en respuesta le dio la misma mirada helada de la vez anterior. —De acuerdo, veo que seguimos en las mismas, yo habló y tú finges que no estoy aquí —continuó Harry con tono fastidiado antes de lanzar la snitch hacia Malfoy, que la sujetó rápidamente y, luego de hechizarla para que se quedara quieta, la metió en su baúl, dándole la espalda y evitando tener más contacto con él.

—Malfoy, en serio parecemos niños, pensé que con todo lo que había pasado habíamos madurado al menos un poco —argumentó Harry dando la vuelta a la cama para ver el rostro de Malfoy.

—Yo no soy el que empezó esto, Potter —respondió Draco ya medio cansado de la insistencia de Potter, pero sobre todo, y aunque no se lo quisiera admitir, contento de poder, al menos discutir de nuevo con él.

—Oh, pero sí hablas, Malfoy, pensé que un gato te había comido la lengua.

—¿Por qué un gato habría que comerme la lengua? —preguntó Draco no muy familiarizado con aquella expresión muggle —, los gatos no comen lenguas y deberías dejar de decir tantas sandeces.

—Que irritable, verdaderamente Malfoy, algunas veces te excedes — regañó Harry caminando hasta quedar más cerca del rubio, que entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

—Yo no soy el que me excedo, Potter, ese eres tú.

—Yo soy el que está aquí tratando de hacer las paces y aunque esta vez no traje la canasta en señal de ofrenda de paz, mis intenciones son las mismas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué regresas aquí queriendo hacer las pases?, ¿para tener tu conciencia tranquila?

—Claro que no.

—O para sentirte el héroe una vez más y ayudar al chico que no tiene amigos ni habla con nadie a no sentirse tan solo.

—Malfoy no…

—No tienes derecho Potter, ninguno, ni a querer darme consejos ni a hablarme como si fueras la gran cosa con tus estupideces de “Siento lastima por ti” y “Deberías actuar como un Malfoy lo haría” ¿Qué mierda sabes tú acerca de los Malfoy? ¿Qué sabes tú de nuestro orgullo o nuestra historia? Yo te diré — continuó Draco elevando cada vez más la voz y sintiéndose mucho mejor conforme las palabras abandonaban su boca y Potter se encogía más y más sobre su sitio—; nada, no sabes nada, porque ni siquiera has vivido en este mundo el tiempo necesario para considerarte un mago completo. Para todos los demás serás un héroe pero para mí no eres nada más que el tonto Gryffindor con aires de grandeza de siempre, el mundo mágico te adorara y te besará el culo pero eso es algo que yo no haré porque… — sus palabras fueron cortadas por un rápido e imprevisible movimiento de Potter.

Harry trató de enfocar su mente en otro sitio y no en esos labios que se movían rabiosamente, en lo sexys que se veían así: furiosos. Trató de no fijarse en esos labios rojos y apetecibles, en esos labios húmedos y mordibles, en esos labios… No pudo continuar con su lucha interna, dio un paso al frente y antes de que siquiera Malfoy pudiera notarlo lo tomó con una mano de la nuca y lo jaló contra sí al tiempo que sus labios se encontraban por primera vez. Por un instante sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco y unas manos aferrándose contra su túnica, los labios laxos y la respiración detenida, pero solo duró un instante antes de que los labios de Draco reaccionaran y participaran de la danza que se había desatado.

Comprobó que besarlo era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado durante tanto tiempo, que esos labios sabían a gloria y a pecado, sabían a dulzura y también a amargura, eran una tan grande contradicción de sabores y sensaciones que, por un momento, se sintió mareado. Cuando su lengua se empujó entre los labios entre abiertos y chocó contra los dientes las manos que sujetaban su túnica lo empujaron con fuerza, haciéndolo dar un paso hacia atrás y se quedó mirando perplejo a Draco que lucía sonrojado y jadeante, con una mano sobre los labios y una mirada extraña.

Mierda, Potter,  _el heterosexual-Potter_ , lo estaba besando, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos y su mano presionándolo, evitando que se escapara y esos labios eran tan invitadores, tan… reales y húmedos. Y tan incorrectos. Era Potter, Harry Potter, el posible novio de alguna chica, el esposo de alguna mujer, el héroe del mundo mágico. Era Potter y no Yarik, al único chico que había besado en su vida, al único que le había permitido besarlo de esa forma… Cuando esa lengua quiso entrar en su boca algo en él reaccionó y de un golpe se alejó, sintió sus labios hormigueantes y descontentos por la interrupción. Casi sin darse cuenta llevó un par de dedos hacia su labio inferior, acariciándolo incrédulamente, Potter se había sonrojado y una gran vergüenza se había instalado en su rostro.

—Yo…

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Solo quería desearte felices vacaciones —dijo Harry al fin con voz acelerada y demasiado aguda para su gusto, antes de salir corriendo.

 _Huyendo, sí, huyendo,_  se reprochó mientras llegaba al pasillo y sin mirar atrás ni detenerse siguió corriendo hasta su sala común. Huyendo despavorido, tratando de convencerse de que era mejor haberlo besado y huido que haberse quedado allí para escuchar los reclamos que Draco seguramente le daría.

—¡Demonios y más demonios! —gritó pateando la cama antes de meterse en ella, cerró los ojos y las sensaciones del beso, del maravilloso, perfecto e insuficiente beso volvieron a su mente, el sabor de esos labios, el calor de ese cuerpo. La rabia se convirtió en un sentimiento distinto y desconocido. Mientras se arropaba un poco más sonrió rememorándolo una y otra vez.

Que importaba si el beso había durado muy poco, había válido la pena poder disfrutar de ese sabor mil veces mejor al que había soñado tantas veces, aunque luego hubiera tenido que salir corriendo de esa manera, concluyó mientras se desplazaba poco a poco al mundo de los sueños.

*****

**Nota de la autora:**

* Gunhilda de Gorsemoor: (1,556 – 1,639) fue una sanadora famosa por inventar una cura para la Viruela de Dragón, nació en Gorsemoor y cuando murió el mundo mágico lloró con mucho pesar su muerte. Tiene un cromo en las ranas de chocolate (mf37) (el diccionario . org)

*****


	8. VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y ACEPTACIONES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 8: “VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y ACEPTACIONES”**

 

 

 

_Si no sueltas el pasado, ¡No ha pasado!_

_Luís de Landa_

 

 

 

_*Condado mágico de Rútland: Casa de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy._

_*Grimmauld Place, Londres: Casa de Harry Potter._

_Navidades de 1998._

Durante todo el viaje en tren hacia casa se la pasó metido en su vagón, no se animaba a poner un pie fuera y dejar que Draco lo viera, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, y no solo por haberlo besado, siendo honestos no se arrepentía ni se arrepentiría de eso jamás, pero sí de haber salido corriendo como un gato asustado, seguramente había quedado como un cobarde y no estaba listo para ver aquello en la mirada de Draco.

Ron y Hermione junto con varios de sus compañeros de séptimo, incluyendo a Ginny, habían estado en el vagón, entrando y saliendo constantemente, no dejándolo solo en ningún momento, siempre riendo y comentando cosas acerca de los exámenes o del siguiente partido de Quidditch. Ginny parecía resignada a no volver a jugar, pero ya no le daba miradas de odio, simplemente se mantenía callada y tranquila. Harry se sintió en ese momento tan injusto que estuvo muy cerca de pedirle que volviera al equipo. Por suerte el tren había llegado en ese momento a la estación King´s Cross.

Los señores Weasley estaban allí para recibir a Ron y Ginny, ambos se veían mejor que la última vez que los había visto, sabía que lo que había pasado sería algo que nunca superarían del todo, pero el verlos recuperarse era un alivio. Abrazó a la señora Weasley y le dio la mano al Señor Weasley, prometiéndoles que estaría allí para la cena de navidad.

Los padres de Hermione estaban también allí, conversaban con los Weasley y aún se veían algo tensos por toda la situación, Harry supuso que no terminaban de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, según Hermione estaban intentando mantenerse juntos, aunque ella misma había confesado que eso era algo que no creía que fuera a ocurrir. Al parecer ahora estaba aceptando mejor el hecho que cuando estaban en Australia. Con una sonrisa recordó Australia y recordó que tendría que escribirle a Fabio… se daría tiempo para mandarle aunque sea una postal por navidad.

La sorpresa del día fue Andrómeda, envuelta en un abrigo verde Slytherin, y con un pequeño en brazos: Teddy, que tenía tantos abrigos y bufandas encima que Harry pensó que se terminaría perdiendo en medio de todas esas telas. Harry sonrió encantado hacia ellos, aún no creyendo que estuvieran allí, Andrómeda se mantenía a unos cuantos pasos de los Weasley, sin entablar conversación alguna y le sonreía con sincera alegría.

—Teddy y yo decidimos venir a saludarte, él te ha extrañado estos meses, siempre le hablo de ti —saludó mientras extendía los brazos con Teddy dando saltitos hacia Harry, que encantado lo cargó, ya había superado el pavor inicial a cargarlo hacía muchos meses, antes de salir de vacaciones a Australia, además quería registrar cada cambio en él, Andrómeda le había escrito casi todas las semanas acerca de lo mucho que estaba creciendo pero Harry necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Pronto estará caminando —comentó levantando al pequeño con los brazos mientras este soltaba una carcajada que hizo que Harry sonriera en respuesta.

—O volando.

—-Será genial…

—Harry, querido —le llamó la señora Weasley, Harry giró rápidamente y el pequeño sonrió hacia la señora.

—¿Sí, Señora Weasley?

—¿Por qué no invitas a Andrómeda a la cena del día de navidad?, estoy segura que le gustará venir y así podrás jugar con Teddy.

—Yo, pues… —Harry le dio una mirada más a Andrómeda y recién notó que la mujer en verdad ahora estaba sola, solo tenía a Teddy y que lo más probable es que no tuviera con quien pasar la navidad… No lo había pensado antes.

—Claro, Molly, será un placer —se adelantó Andrómeda con una sonrisa hacia la mujer, y Harry sonrió aliviado mientras seguía jugando con Teddy, pensó que lo mejor por lo pronto, antes incluso de ir a Grinmauld Place, sería ir a dejar a Andrómeda y Teddy en casa, allí podrían conversar con más tranquilidad y aprovechar estar más tiempo con el niño, una vez que le quitara todo lo que el pobre tenía encima.

Cuando estaban ya por abandonar el lugar dio una última mirada alrededor, pero no encontró la platinada cabellera que buscaba, supuso que Draco debía haber cruzado la estación a toda velocidad, y que tal vez su madre no lo esperaría, pues tenía que trabajar… En el fondo se sintió algo triste por no haberlo podido ver una vez más.

*****

Harry y él estaban de nuevo en aquella habitación y Harry lo besaba como había sucedido aquella noche, pero esta vez él no se quedaba quieto, ni lo empujaba, esta vez lo tomaba de la cintura y lo jalaba más cerca, dejaba que sus cuerpos se reconocieran, se apretaran el uno con el otro… sus propios labios ya no se quedaban quietos, buscaban mas allá, iban por el cuello, por la mandíbula, por cualquier lugar donde hubiera un trozo de piel para probar, y sus manos ya no solo apretaban la cintura, bajaban más hasta acunar esas nalgas firmes y redondas que había visto tantas veces a escondidas, deseando saber su real tacto… y ahora podría, podría tocarlo, sentirlo… Tal vez con algo de suerte hundirse en él y…

—¡Draco!

Abrió los ojos alertado, el olor a café rondando, pese a que afuera ya había empezado a nevar él estaba sudando y…miró hacia abajo, tenía una dolorosa erección.

—Draco, querido —volvió a llamar la voz de su madre.

—Ya desperté.

—Apresúrate entonces, te estoy esperando para desayunar —esta vez su madre había empujado la puerta y metido la cabeza, Draco se sentó rápidamente y sintió sus mejillas arder con mayor intensidad y agradeció a todos los dioses de que la manta lo cubriera lo suficiente para que su madre no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Yo… me baño y desayunamos.

—Bien —respondió Narcissa con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entonces Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, las escenas del sueño volvieron a su mente rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta su mano ya estaba metida en su pijama, acariciando con prisa y fuerza su propio miembro, sintió una corriente de placer recorrerle el cuerpo entero y un murmullo ahogado: —Harry —mientras se corría.

—Maldito Potter —gimió aún con la respiración agitada, mientras se ponía en pie, con un movimiento de varita limpió la cama, imaginando la cara de su madre si se encontrara con eso, y luego se metió en la ducha.

—Maldito Potter —repitió mientras se terminaba de bañar; era su culpa, ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que besarlo? ¿Qué podría significar eso? Y además… Para luego salir corriendo como si… Como si…. —Como si se arrepintiera de haber hecho algo tan asqueroso —concluyó cuando ya se estaba vistiendo.

—Al fin, pensé que te levantarías temprano, siempre lo haces —reprendió la voz de Narcissa desde la cocina, Draco sonrió hacia su madre y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego mirarla con atención, aunque ya la noche anterior lo había hecho, pero entonces apenas y había tenido tiempo, pues su madre había llegado casi a la media noche y demasiado cansada para más que darle un abrazo y un beso, pero el corto tiempo bastó para que pudiera registrar los cambios en ella: ahora estaba un poco más delgada y su piel un poco más gris, aunque ella argumentaba que todo era imaginación de Draco. Él sabía que no era así, que no estaba imaginando cosas, estaba viendo la realidad y no podía negar que le asustaba, como todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida últimamente.

—Lo siento… Creo que estaba mucho más cansado de lo que esperaba.

—Oh, está bien, supongo que debes estarlo… Por como dormiste definitivamente lo estabas —Narcissa tomó la mano de su hijo y lo jaló hacia la mesa —. Ahora desayunemos y cuéntame qué de nuevo hay en la escuela…

_A ver… Ataques, intentos de ajusticiamiento, trato injusto de algunos maestros, postulé a una beca, me hice amigo de Potter, me besó la noche antes de venir a casa y constantemente fantaseo con llevármelo a la cama pese a que es, lamentablemente, hetero,_ se dijo con ironía, pero pensó que sería una respuesta inapropiada, y que alteraría a su madre así que solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a la taza de café —Postulé a una beca…

*****

Los primeros días después de volver a Grimmauld Place los pasó bastante tranquilo, relativamente hablando, claro, pues las lechuzas con felicitaciones por navidad llegaban de todas partes del país, muchas de magos y brujas que no conocía, algunas tantas de sus compañeros de escuela, del ED y ex integrantes del equipo de Quidditch que ahora ya no estudiaban con él. Incluso la descarada de Rita Skeeter escribió, mencionando además su intención de hacer una biografía acerca del increíble viaje que había liderado para derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Harry quemó esa carta rápidamente, asqueado, recordando lo que esa mujer había publicado sobre Dumbledore. Pensó que tal vez podría hablar con Hermione acerca de si es que en este maravilloso mundo, recientemente liberado, no existirían leyes que le permitieran un poco de vida privada.

Las demás tarjetas de felicitaciones las fue leyendo poco a poco, conforme desayunaba o almorzaba, para después guardarlas en un enorme baúl, sabía que no podría contestar a todas ellas a menos que se encerrara en su casa durante meses sin dedicarse a nada más, pero no las echaría a la basura, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Hermione le había dicho que sí era posible remover el hechizo que escondía a Grimmauld Place de los ojos muggles, pero que sería extraño de alguna manera que de pronto apareciera una casa allí, aunque había forma de manipular eso también. Harry estaba ya decidido a hacerlo de todas maneras y ella había prometido ayudarlo con el hechizo antes de regresar al castillo.

Entre la gran cantidad de tarjetas y notas que llegaron, solo extrañó una, una que no llegó y que secretamente había estado esperando, una que debía provenir del Condado mágico de Rútland, más precisamente de la casa de Draco, la número siete de la quinta avenida.

Harry sabía exactamente donde quedaba la casa de Draco, tenía acceso a la información y tenía incluso la manera de llegar, pero pensó que llegar al medio de “La Galera”, que era como le decían a ese sitio, y tocar la puerta de los Malfoy no sería nada adecuado, sobre todo para Draco que siempre intentaba no llamar la atención, tal como le había pedido en la escuela, que no se le acercara ni diera muestras de hablarle, así que conteniendo, esta vez al menos, el instinto, decidió obedecer a Draco y quedarse tranquilito y sin hacer ningún movimiento, después de todo en un par de semanas más podría verlo de nuevo y escuchar el veredicto a su actuación, tal vez Draco también estaba pensando en él y extrañándolo y cuando volvieran a la escuela todo sería más fácil entre ellos dos. Tal vez…

*****

Su mente se dividía entre la preocupación por la seguridad de su madre y el proceder de Potter; había decidido, al igual que hacía con sus estudios, dividir el tiempo equitativamente entre ambos, durante el día, mientras su madre se iba a trabajar, él se encargaba de revisar todo lo que tuviera a mano, agradeció por primera vez que el lugar fuera tan pequeño y sin ninguno de los hechizos de protección con que contaba la mansión Malfoy, allí, si su madre hubiera querido esconder algo lo hubiera logrado sin mucho problema y de por vida, en cambio en esta pequeña casa la suerte jugaba a su favor.

Se trepó a una silla y sacó todo el contenido de los estantes, en la cocina, revisando que no hubiera lugares ocultos entre las cajas de galletas y café, continuó con la sala y el baño, pero no daba con el lugar donde su madre escondía las cartas de amenazas. Pese a que ella se lo había negado vía lechuza, cuando estaba en la escuela, la segunda mañana en que estuvo allí, cuando se levantó lo suficientemente temprano, pudo ver la bandada de lechuzas que llegaron cargando muchos sobres de aspecto extraño. En ese momento había preguntado por el contenido de aquella correspondencia, pero solo había recibido en respuesta un silencio seguido del movimiento de varita de su madre haciendo desaparecer todo. Pese a su insistencia su madre no le había querido hablar del asunto y se sentía demasiado enojado y frustrado porque, pese a todo lo que había pasado, aún se le tratase como un niño.

—Un niño para unas cosas, y para otras no —murmuró con rabia aquella mañana, dando un portazo al entrar a su habitación y esperando a que su madre se marchara para iniciar con el registro de la casa. El cual, después de cuatro días seguía teniendo resultados negativos, lo que lo ponía de peor humor…peor incluso del que se ponía cuando pensaba en Potter.

Potter…el segundo gran problema de sus navidades.

Por las tardes, luego de haber revisado sofás, mesas, estantes y cajones se dedicaba a hacer la cena, para su madre y para él, su madre siempre llegaba alrededor de las ocho de la noche, aunque había días en que podía tardar un poco más, pero eso no importaba, Draco siempre la esperaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo un libro, con los platos servidos y con un hechizo para que se conservasen calientes.

Ambos cenaban y hablaban un poco, los últimos días sobre la beca a la que Draco estaba postulando y lo feliz que se sentía ella de que hubiera decidido tomar el riesgo, de lo mucho que le encantaría que fuera admitido, y sobre todo de lo orgullosa que se sentía por la forma como estaba llevando las cosas.

Para la noche Draco se dejaba caer en la cama, en completa oscuridad y entonces era el momento de Potter para aparecer, con su jodida sonrisita y los recuerdos de aquel maldito beso. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de empujarlo lo hubiera dejado seguir? ¿Potter se lo habría follado? ¿Potter se dejaría acaso follar? No lo creía, podría no tener casi nada de experiencia con chicos, podía ser relativamente nuevo en todo el tema de los gays y su mundo, pero sí estaba seguro de algo, si Potter quería besarlo y tal vez llegar más allá, lo más probable fuera que solo sintiera su sexualidad tambalearse y quisiera probar… No se dejaría follar, sería demasiado “poco macho” para que el gran vencedor del mundo mágico accediera.

Sintió un tirón de placer al imaginar lo que sería follarse a Potter, tenerlo a cuatro patas, agitándose suplicando…su espalda desnuda y esas nalgas que había visto e imaginado tantos días… Cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente, lamentando que le tuvieran prohibido usar los hechizos anti sonoros dentro de esa casa, una de sus manos hizo un lento camino sobre la tela de su pijama y se coló entre sus pantalones, sujetando con fuerza su erección, aquella a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, saltara cada noche con tan solo el recuerdo de Potter besándolo y que lo llevaba hasta el punto del orgasmo imaginando las mil y un cosas que le gustaría hacerle…

*****

Para la noche buena, Harry tenía varias cosas claras, primera: que Draco no le escribiría. Segunda: que le entregaría sus regalos, sí, porque pese a todo no se había podido resistir y le había comprado dos regalos a Draco; los cuales no enviaría vía lechuza porque existía la posibilidad de que no llegasen o que los aurores los examinaran antes y no llegaran en condiciones adecuadas. Y tercera: que necesita desesperada y urgentemente salir de casa, no podía negar que la había pasado muy bien junto a Teddy y Andrómeda, tampoco que no se entretenía cuando Ron se aparecía alguna mañana a desayunar, pero el estar encerrado le estaba afectando demasiado, cada vez que se dejaba caer en algún sofá para leer, su mente volaba a Malfoy, y no solo recordando el beso que se habían dado sino también la forma como pasaban el tiempo juntos, sus conversaciones y tontas peleas, estudiar, sus silencios… Nunca había imaginado que extrañaría tanto los silencios de alguien como los de Malfoy…

Se preguntaba constantemente que era lo que el chico podría estar haciendo, o pensando, si acaso lo detestaba por haberlo besado, después de todo lo había empujado, pero la forma como esos dedos acariciaron sus labios… Además por un instante, uno pequeño e insuficiente, Malfoy había respondido. Tal vez solo lo había asustado, o asombrado.

Se puso en pie y decidió darse una ducha antes de aparecer donde los Weasley, al menos allí, rodeado de tanta gente perdería menos tiempo pensando en él.

*****

En otra época, cuando todo era mejor… No, cuando todo era diferente, —se corrigió— las cenas navideñas de los Malfoy era uno de los eventos más esperados en diciembre. Se organizaban dos grandes cenas, seguidas por dos fiestas elegantes, una el 25 de diciembre y otra la noche del 31 de diciembre, de más está decir que todo el que era alguien en el mundo mágico estaba allí; miembros de Wizengamot, el Ministro de magia, jefes de Aurores, jefes de legislación y permisos, los que ocupaban algún cargo en Gringotts, y por supuesto todos los amigos más cercanos de su padre (sangre pura, desde luego) y sus familias. Los jóvenes generalmente terminaban escabulléndose hacia alguna de las salas anexas al gran salón, mientras las esposas conversaban en las esquinas, luciendo una más encantadora que la anterior y los esposos cerraban tratos, condenaban empresas y generaban nuevos negocios.

Draco recordaba claramente como le gustaba liderar a todo el grupo de chicos y chicas que asistían a aquellas fiestas, como le gustaba presumir de su posición de “casi” dueño de casa y abastecer a todos de una buena cantidad de licor, le gustaba jugar al hombre importante, imitando a su padre y caminando de grupo en grupo, saludando y brindando, le encantaba tanto todo eso… Ahora veía hacia atrás y le parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo, que todo pertenecía a una vida diferente, una a la que él ya no pertenecía, a la que jamás podría volver… Y no estaba seguro de sentir que en realidad la extrañaba… no del todo.

Las dos navidades anteriores no habían sido precisamente un lecho de rosas, es más, está navidad era mucho mejor que aquellas dos ocasiones, en la primera muriendo de miedo por cumplir con una misión que le era imposible de cumplir, y la segunda…no había sido del todo mala, aun con los mortífagos cerca, había estado con Yarik, lo malo había llegado después… Recordó que en un par de días más se cumpliría un año desde la última vez que lo había visto, besado y amado…y tal vez unos cuantos más en que ya se cumpliría un año de su muerte… Se preguntó si es que su madre sabría realmente lo que habría pasado con el chico, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, claro que en realidad nunca había preguntado…

—Madre —llamó Draco sobresaltando a Narcissa que leía cerca de la chimenea, la mujer levantó la vista hacia Draco y sonrío amablemente, esa sonrisa hizo dudar a Draco, ¿realmente quería hacer que su madre dejara de estar contenta? ¿Qué recordara cosas poco agradables? ¿No era ya suficiente acaso?

—Dime, Draco, no te quedes en silencio —apuró Narcissa.

—No… yo, nada, olvídalo.

—Eso es descortés.

—Lo siento —se excusó Draco con un gesto avergonzado, entonces su madre sonrió nuevamente.

—Vamos…sé que debes tener alguna duda y no te preocupes, siéntete libre de hacerla cuando estés listo.

Draco inspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, su madre cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a un lado, mirándolo comprensivamente mientras Draco se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra, a sus pies.

—¿Qué es lo que te aflige ahora, hijo? —preguntó acariciando los cabellos del chico.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había necesitado esas caricias, aunque pudiera sonar demasiado infantil, las había necesitado durante la escuela, cada vez que se sentía solo y miserable… Aunque Potter había ayudado a que las extrañara cada vez menos, llenando de alguna manera el vacío que sentía.

—Madre…yo sé que no quieres recordar esto… Que mi padre y tú estaban enfadados por esto… pero yo necesito saber…

Narcisa apretó los labios y por un instante detuvo las caricias en la cabellera de su hijo, antes de soltar un suave suspiro.

—Tu padre no sabía lo que pasaría, ni yo tampoco, no se nos ocurrió jamás que Forsyth pudiera desquiciarse tanto y…

—Él… —interrumpió Draco con voz raposa —, Yarik… ¿él sufrió mucho?

—No lo sé realmente, hijo, en verdad no lo sabemos, pero…unos días después, cuando nos enteramos ya era muy tarde.

—¿Fue en la mansión?

—Sí, en una de las mazmorras más apartadas, nadie se enteró de nada, Lucius y yo supusimos que lo encerraría, así como habíamos hecho contigo, no que lo lastimaría o torturaría…

—¿Cuándo?

—El veintinueve de diciembre… Nos enteramos porque Forsyth pidió que lo ayudáramos a salir y sacar al chico de la mansión, el Lord no podía enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

—Ustedes lo ayudaron —murmuró Draco aún incrédulo —, ustedes sabían lo que había hecho y lo ayudaron a que se librara de él —se apartó de las caricias de su madre y apretó los puños con fuerza—. ¡Ustedes fueron sus cómplices!

—¡No, Draco! —negó su madre enérgicamente—, no te confundas, jamás hubiéramos permitido que algo así pasara.

—Mi padre lo sabía, yo lo sé… Él sabía que lo lastimaría. Ustedes… ustedes… —empezó a balbucear no sabiendo que más decir y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos? —se quejó Narcissa poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Dejarlos a su suerte en la Mansión? ¿Dejar que el Lord se enterara? Ya habían muchos rumores respecto a ustedes dos, no era algo que solo nosotros supiéramos y tú sabes perfectamente que hubiera ocurrido si el Lord se llegaba a enterar de eso.

—¡Pero igual Yarik ya había sido asesinado!

—¡Pero tú no! ¿Es qué acaso puedes ser tan insensato?

—¿Insensato? —replicó Draco poniéndose en pie también—, ¿Insensato, dices? ¡Yo le quería! ¡Y él me quería a mí! Ustedes destruyeron lo único bueno que tenía en la vida.

—Lo lamento… en serio, hijo, yo sé que le tenías cariño…yo sé que era una época tan difícil pero no podíamos permitir que algo malo te pasara a ti… tu padre y yo nos sentimos muy culpables por…

—¿Cariño? ¿Eso es lo que crees que era? ¿Solo cariño? —Interrumpió Draco, Narcissa le dio una mirada analítica y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no queríamos que nada te pasara…

—Eso no importa ya, ¿verdad? Yarik está muerto.

—Pero tú no, ¿verdad? —Contra atacó Narcissa—, tú aún sigues en pie, aquí, luchando, vivo.

Draco la miró en silencio un instante más, sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero el saber que sus padres de alguna manera ayudaron a que el padre de Yarik se saliera con la suya le enfurecía, sin decir más se encaminó a su cuarto y azotó la puerta, para luego dejarse caer en la cama, al menos ahora tenía una fecha… No habían sido muchos días de sufrimiento, y le dolía pensar que mientras él estaba en su habitación, encerrado, Yarik había estado unos pisos abajo…muriendo.

*****

El bullicio de los Weasley no era nada comparado a otras épocas, la ausencia de Fred se sentía a cada instante, George, que estaba conversando con Ron y Hermione, se veía más recuperado que la última vez que lo había visto, pero aún no había en su mirada esa chispa que lo caracterizaba, se preguntó si es que alguna vez la volvería a ver, si es que alguna vez las cosas serían más o menos como antes. Él en el fondo sabía que no.

Bill, que junto a Fleur y Charlie estaban al otro lado del salón, parecían mucho más felices, y la señora Weasley aún estaba bastante delgada, pero sus mejillas estaban mucho menos pálidas…

—Ya sabes, Kingsley está muy preocupado al respecto, incluso está elaborando toda una nueva organización… Tiene muchísimas ideas y está metido hasta el cuello de trabajo, pero… —el señor Weasley suspiró profundamente —, todo sea por evitar que las cosas se nos vayan de las manos nuevamente…evitar que pasen todas las cosas terribles que pasaron.

—Entiendo —murmuró Harry, aunque estaba tratando de mantenerse al tanto de las noticias por los diarios, el señor Weasley tenía las noticias de primera mano, aunque la señora Weasley le había pedido que se retirara del trabajo, él aún quería quedarse un par de años más, hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad…

—Él me pidió que te volviera a mencionar el tema de la Escuela de Aurores, sabemos que te gustan las cosas derechas y que prefieres no tener favoritismos, pero haría tan bien a la imagen del Ministerio y a la comunidad mágica que te vieran listo para entrar al cuerpo de aurores.

—Él sabe que no aceptaré eso.

—Aunque la guerra haya terminado, el miedo a que pronto algún mago quiera alzarse como un nuevo Lord oscuro existe… El que sepan que ya hay alguien encargándose de cuidarlos les dará de algún modo esa paz que aún no encuentran.

—Eso suena a súper héroe, los aurores de ahora los están cuidando, tienen a Kingsley, que estoy seguro es el mejor para el cargo…

—Sí, pero no pierdo nada preguntando y…

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió la señora Weasley pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry y otro por los del señor Weasley —, Arthur, te pedí que no lo molestaras, es casi navidad, después de todo…

—No me molesta, señora Weasley —defendió rápidamente Harry mientras el señor Weasley sonreía amablemente.

—No… ella tiene razón, no es momento.

—Sigo creyendo que mereces una vida más tranquila que la de un auror… Aún recuerdo a la pobre Tonks, siempre durmiendo poco y en misiones…

—Señora Weasley —suspiró Harry —, no se preocupe por eso…

La señora Weasley suspiró suavemente y luego asintió— Vamos mejor a cenar, ya la mesa está puesta.

La cena fue agradable, Ginny se había sentado bastante lejos de él, en cambio Ron y Hermione se habían sentado a uno de sus lados y Charlie al otro, Charlie le comentaba que se quedaría apenas hasta que el año terminara, que estaba muy bien en la reserva de dragones y que tal vez debería reconsiderar el ser auror y cambiarse a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ya que al parecer manejaba muy bien a los dragones.

—Solo he visto a dos: uno casi me mata y al otro lo montamos para escapar de Gringotts, no creo que eso cuente como para saber dominarlos.

—Yo creo que sí debería contar… a mí me gustaría trabajar en una reserva —reflexionó Ron al otro lado.

—Claro, lo más probable es que terminaras comiéndote a los pobres dragones —se burló Charlie, Harry, Hermione y Bill soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas.

—¡Jo!, sí que gracioso —replicó Ron algo sonrojado.

—Podemos hacer unos caramelos en forma de dragón que te hicieran botar fuego por la boca —dijo de pronto la voz de George sobre las risas hacia Ron, todos se quedaron callados durante un momento, desde que George había llegado con Charlie no había mencionado para nada la tienda de bromas o sus nuevas ideas.

—¿Fuego por la boca? —respondió Ron algo dudoso— ¿Eso no es peligroso?

—No, que va… ¿No te enseñan nada en pociones? —se quejó George.

—Pues…

—Sí, Ron, recuerda, hay una poción para causar el efecto del fuego… pero tendría que trabajarse un poco más para lograr hacer lo que George pretende —opinó Hermione, Harry le dio una mirada asombrada, por lo general ella no apoyaba ninguna de las ideas de la tienda de bromas, pero supuso que al igual que él le alegraba tanto que George estuviera ya pensando un poco como antes que se lo dejó pasar.

—Sí… Cierto —contestó Ron, de pronto el silencio se quebró y todos continuaron conversando alegremente mientras George, que estaba delante de Ron se adelantaba y seguía comentándole cosas acerca de las variantes que podían hacer en la poción y los efectos al mezclarla con chocolate y caramelo. A Harry no se le pasó por alto la sonrisa de la señora Weasley ni la mirada de alivio del señor Weasley, y por qué negarlo, él también suspiró de alguna manera aliviado, un paso cada vez más cerca de que todo mejorara.

*****

Pese a que era la mañana de navidad, y él sabía que probablemente su madre lo estaría esperando en el comedor, no se le apetecía moverse de allí, y no se trataba solo de un capricho, o un nuevo ataque de depresión, simplemente no le placía moverse, encarar a la mujer que había sabido de la muerte de Yarik antes que él, que no había sido capaz de decírselo siquiera, y en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de ella, que no era culpa de nadie más que del padre de Yarik, y tal vez suya propia, si hubieran escapado una de las tantas veces que Yarik lo pidió tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

Escuchó a su madre moverse por fuera del pasillo y se cubrió más aún con el cobertor, pareció que su madre se detuvo en el pasillo por un instante y luego escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Suspiró suavemente, su madre lo había dejado solo, precisamente esa mañana, la de navidad. La mezcla de alivio y soledad lo estaban volviendo loco.

*****

Kreacher había aparecido aquella mañana, cuando Harry bajaba hacia la cocina en busca de un chocolate caliente para refugiarse frente a la chimenea, frente al árbol de navidad que Hermione había colocado allí días antes. El elfo parecía mucho más limpio y seguía tratándolo amablemente, como cuando él y sus amigos habían estado refugiados allí antes de partir rumbo al Ministerio.

—Feliz navidad, señor —dijo Kreacher a la vez que hacía tronar sus dedos y las ollas se removían en la cocina.

—¡Oh, hola, Kreacher! —Harry bostezó suavemente—. Feliz navidad para ti también.

—El amo es muy amable en desearle feliz navidad a este elfo.

—No digas eso, claro que mereces que te feliciten.

—Kreacher le preparará el desayuno —replicó Kreacher con un tono de voz más alegre.

—Gracias.

—Los regalos del amo están ya en la sala de estar, junto al árbol, hay muchos regalos.

—¡Oh, no! —Suspiró Harry mientras caminaba a la sala de estar o lo más cerca que pudo de ella, efectivamente, tal como Kreacher le había dicho, había muchos, pero muchos regalos, la gran cantidad de paquetes llegaban hasta la entrada de la sala de estar —. No creo que pueda terminar con ellos hasta después de año nuevo.

—Amo —llamó Kreacher cargando una bandeja con una taza humeante y unas cuantas tostadas —, podemos clasificarlos para que pueda abrir los más importantes primero.

—Buena idea —dijo Harry a la vez que tomaba la taza de chocolate caliente. Kreacher hizo tronar los dedos y una gran bolsa de lona apareció de la nada, Harry sabía que era una bolsa mágica, con el mismo hechizo que Hermione había usado para moverse durante el tiempo que escaparon de Voldemort, y con el mismo hechizo que había usado para el regalo de Draco. Dio un sorbo más a su taza de chocolate y luego se sentó en el piso junto con Kreacher, guardando la cantidad de regalos que habían llegado de personas que no conocía, dejando solo los regalos de sus amigos y conocidos. Fue un largo día y para la noche, en que se realizaba la gran cena de navidad de los Weasley, realmente se sentía tan agotado que solo esperaba que terminara pronto para poder ir a dormir.

*****

Estaba ya oscureciendo cuando la puerta de la calle se volvió a abrir, el sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse, sin embargo el susto le duró apenas un instante, sabía que se trataba de su madre y retomó la lectura de su libro de transformaciones. No había salido de su habitación durante todo el día, no tenía ánimos, menos si su madre no estaba cerca, así que se había quedado allí, haciendo lo único que parecía saber hacer últimamente: Estudiar.

—Draco —Narcissa golpeó la puerta suavemente un par de veces.

—¿Sí? —Resopló Draco.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto —estuvo a punto de agregar que no se preocupara, que en esta ocasión no tenía a ningún chico escondido allí, pero le pareció una broma demasiado cruel, incluso para él mismo.

Narcissa abrió la puerta y Draco le dio una mirada de saludo antes de retomar la lectura de su libro mientras su madre se sentaba junto a él —Este curso estás obteniendo muy buenas calificaciones.

—No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, madre.

—Bien… Solo pienso que tal vez deberías intentar ser un poco más como un joven y menos como un adulto responsable.

—Soy un joven responsable —aclaró Draco dejando el libro a un lado —. Y no me quejo.

—Pero tal vez… No sé… Los otros chicos salen, conocen gente, se enamoran…y tú…

—No habrá una novia, madre —interrumpió Draco con voz tensa—, por si lo has olvidado…

—No, no lo he olvidado y… —Narcissa desvió la mirada un instante, y Draco supo que era porque aquello que diría le costaría mucho más de lo que había pensado —, tal vez te puedas enamorar de un chico…

—Claro, ya sabemos donde acaban los chicos de los que me enamoro —atacó Draco aún sonrojado por haber recibido de alguna manera la autorización de su madre para enredarse con otro chico, pero molesto todavía porque le había ocultado la información de Yarik.

—Draco…

—Ya…lo siento, no debí decir eso —Draco se pegó un poco más a su madre y dejó su cabeza descansar en el hombro de la mujer, envolviéndose por el perfume que usaba, uno que él mismo había preparado meses antes —. No quiero enamorarme de nadie…no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, en la escuela no conoceré a nadie… —su mente se desvío un instante hacia Potter, pero descartó el pensamiento rápidamente —, y lo importante aquí es ver la forma de mejorar nuestra situación, luego tendré tiempo para lo demás…

—Quisiera creer que tu vida va ser simple, que de pronto el mundo no pondrá mala cara ni condenará a los…homosexuales, que olvidarán nuestro bando durante la guerra, las condenas y las restricciones… Que tendrás una exitosa carrera y una pareja maravillosa y que todo será felicidad…

—Créelo, madre, tal vez sí suceda si lo deseamos de verdad…

—Tal vez —Narcissa suspiró y con una mano apretó el brazo de Draco, una forma de darle ánimos y fuerza —. Quería darte tus regalos de navidad antes que la noche llegara…

—¿Regalos? —Draco se sentó completamente —. Madre, no tenías que invertir ni un Knut partido en dos en mí, te lo dije antes de llegar de la escuela, necesitamos ahorrar lo más posible.

—Oh, sí, pero es solo por esta vez y son cosas que tú necesitas de todas formas —Narcisa le hizo levantarse y lo llevó de la mano a la sala, Draco la siguió en silencio, hasta que ambos se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, frente al pequeño árbol que Draco había conjurado un par de días antes, habían sido un par de troncos viejos, pero gracias a un hechizo que había leído en el libro de transformaciones lo había podido convertir en un pequeño y luminoso árbol de navidad. No era la gran cosa, pero siempre era mejor que no tener nada.

—Primero abre el mío —pidió Draco tomando la caja en color rosa que estaba en el piso, solo habían dos cajas de regalos… Recordó vagamente unos años atrás cuando demoraba semanas en terminar de abrir todos sus regalos.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no deberíamos gastar oro —reprochó con una sonrisa Narcissa mientras deshacía el listón rojo.

—Sí, pero no es nada…es una pequeñez y la hice yo.

—Gracias, hijo —dijo Narcissa sacando los frascos de perfumes, jabones, shampoo y cremas que Draco había preparado.

—Son muy parecidos a los que comprabas antes en la tienda de Madame Anthea*, aunque muchos más baratos, debo agregar.

—Y me gustan más… —respondió Narcissa dejando la caja a un lado —. Muchas gracias por hacerlos —agregó mientras le daba un suave abrazo que Draco retribuyó alegremente.

—Ahora te toca a ti —Narcissa señaló el paquete verde con cintas plateadas que aún quedaba junto al árbol —. Es una pequeñez…

—En la que no debiste gastar oro —completó Draco jalando la caja y rompiendo el papel. Dentro había un abrigo de color oscuro, Draco lo sacó y elevó en el aire, era de su talla y se veía bastante abrigador.

—Hará mucho frío este invierno en Hogwarts y no quiero que te congeles en el patio o algo así —le comentó su madre.

—Es muy lindo, gracias —agradeció Draco poniéndose en pie para probárselo, él había tenido cientos de abrigos, de todas los modelos y colores, y de calidades millones de veces mejores que esa, pero eso no importaba, ya eso no le importaba ahora.

—Y tengo algo más —informó Narcissa sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su túnica.

—¿Más? ¡Madre! —protestó Draco extendiendo la mano para recibir el sobre—, no debiste gastar más oro…

—No gasté mucho y es algo que creo que tú mereces… O necesitas — Narcissa desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea, parecía algo incómoda.

Draco dejó caer del sobre un par de cartones cuadrados, junto con lo que al parecer era un mapa y un par de tickets de autobús como el que le habían dado en la mañana que había ido al supermercado.

—Ayer no te lo dije… No lo pensé oportuno y…creo que sería justo que tuvieras un lugar donde ir…

—¿Cardiff? —Interrumpió Draco viendo el lugar de llegada de uno de los tickets de cartón cuadrados.

—Cardiff, en la ciudad de Cardiff, en la dirección que te indico allí, hay un pequeño cementerio, es bastante humilde… Ese fue el lugar donde…

—¿Yarik? —preguntó con la voz en un hilo, Narcissa solo asintió en respuesta—. Pensé… Dijeron que…

—No, su padre no podía llevarlo de vuelta a Bulgaria, representaría demasiados problemas, entonces Lucius lo convenció de enterrarlo allí… Que era lo mejor y…

—Cardiff…

—Mereces saberlo y mereces ir a verlo si deseas… Eso que tienes allí es un pase para el autobús de aquí a Oakham, allí mismo puedes tomar un tren que te dejará a solo unas calles del cementerio… No será difícil, si es que realmente quieres hacer el viaje…podrás estar aquí para la cena si es que sales temprano en la mañana.

—Yo…

—Podrías ir el veintinueve, no te lo estoy imponiendo…pero creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que hagas las paces con esa parte de tu historia, siento de alguna manera que eso aún te ata al pasado y que ya deberías dejarlo ir…

—Dejarlo ir… —susurró Draco mirando hacia toda la ruta que su madre le había descrito.

 

*****

Hermione había ayudado a la señora Weasley a encantar el jardín, dejándolo encerrado en algún tipo de cúpula mágica, habían removido toda la nieve del piso y, en ese momento, se podía ver como si se trataran de enormes ventanales, como la nieve caía en el exterior, mientras que el interior estaba placidamente caliente, con ayuda de algunos hechizos más.

En el centro había una gran mesa de madera larga y de color oscuro, Harry contó veinticinco sitios. Aquella era la primera navidad después de la guerra y los sobrevivientes de la orden del Fénix habían decidido obviar las invitaciones de las fiestas del Ministerio para celebrarla juntos.

Reinaba un ambiente de fiesta, y había muchos grupos pequeños conversando alegremente, con copas de bebidas multicolores en las manos, Harry había traído a Kreacher para que ayudara a la señora Weasley que, junto a Hermione, Ginny y Fleur habían organizado la gran fiesta. Harry se había ofrecido a ayudar en un inicio pero había sido amablemente rechazado, así que ahora estaba junto a Ron, Charlie y Bill, bebiendo de su copa de ponche en una de las esquinas. Pudo ver en la entrada de la Madriguera a Ginny haciendo levitar unas bandejas de comida, no parecía muy contenta. La noche anterior que había ido a cenar también había estado con mala cara y no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra, Harry no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haberla lastimado de esa manera.

—George ha mejorado notablemente —dijo de pronto Charlie señalando con su copa hacia otro de los rincones, George y Angelina Jhonson, la que fuera novia de Fred durante mucho tiempo, conversaban en murmullos, ninguno parecía realmente feliz y Harry se preguntó si es que acaso estarían hablando de Fred y de cuanto lo extrañaban.

—Si, lo está —afirmó Ron—; esta mañana me despertó muy temprano cargando un montón de pergaminos, estaba de alguna manera acelerado… pero me recordó tanto al antiguo George…

—La tienda le hará bien, lo distraerá —convino Harry.

—Lo sé —continuó Bill—, hemos hablado con mis padres, y trataremos de ayudarlo en lo que sea posible, todos estaremos al tanto de la tienda para no dejarlo solo y por lo pronto se quedará a vivir aquí en la madriguera.

—En la reserva de Dragones se pasó las primeras semanas encerrado, ni siquiera quería comer, realmente llegué a asustarme —susurró Charlie, haciendo que todos tuvieran que pegarse más para escuchar —, incluso más de una vez estuve tentado a llamar a mis padres para que me ayudaran…

—¡Harry! —dijo la voz de una mujer interrumpiéndolos, Harry volteó rápidamente para ver a Andrómeda, que cargaba con Teddy en brazos, el niño tenía el cabello de un simpático combinado rojo y verde, muy navideño.

—Andrómeda —saludó Harry con una sonrisa sincera a la vez que extendía los brazos para tomar a Teddy que se agitaba tratando de saltar de los brazos de su abuela a los de Harry.

—Desde que llegamos está impaciente por estar contigo… Espero que no te moleste.

—Claro que no —Harry tomó al niño en brazos y lo levantó un poco, logrando que soltara una carcajada —, no sé si te acuerdas de ellos — dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia los pelirrojos—, son Bill, Charlie y Ron.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Andrómeda mientras sonreía a los chicos—, además Nymphadora hablaba siempre de ustedes… Eran muy ambles con ella.

—Y ella con nosotros —respondió rápidamente Ron —, siempre nos estaba haciendo reír.

—Sí… Ella era así —suspiró Andrómeda, el silencio se instaló entre ellos por un instante antes que el pequeño empezará a balbucear, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

—Esta fiesta es muy encantadora…estoy viendo a varios amigos de mi hija y su esposo… —sonrió Andrómeda hacia Harry —, pensaba en que si te podía dejar a Teddy durante un momento mientras veo en que puedo ayudar a Molly.

—Claro… Nosotros lo cuidaremos —dijo Bill mientras con un dedo le trataba de encontrar las cosquillas a Teddy que solo se agitaba tratando de alejarlo.

—Nos vemos —dijo entonces Andrómeda alejándose hacia la cocina, Teddy observó como su abuela se marchaba y por un momento pareció que se iba a echar a llorar, lo que hizo que Harry entrara en pánico, el niño estaba arrugando el ceño y volviéndose cada vez más colorado y entonces Ron agitó su varita y la sombra plateada de un pequeño león voló alrededor de ellos lo que hizo que Teddy sonriera y comenzara a aplaudir.

Los cuatro se quedaron allí, dibujando figuras y chispas con las varitas mientras Teddy reía a carcajadas y aplaudía…

*****

—No serías mal padre —comentó Ginny alcanzando a Harry en el momento que este se iba al baño, había dejado a Teddy junto a Ron y Hermione que parecían bastante divertidos entreteniendo al pequeño.

—Hola, Ginny.

—¿Alguna vez lo has pensado? —continuó ella.

—¿El ser padre?

—Sí.

—Pues… No lo sé, nunca lo había meditado.

—Deberías —afirmó ella con una sonrisa que de pronto a Harry le pareció algo siniestra —, los de tu… condición no pueden tener hijos, ni casarse.

—Existe la adopción —replicó Harry—, y sí se pueden casar.

—No en nuestro mundo —contraatacó Ginny—; investigué, no puedes adoptar ni casarte…

—El mundo cambia.

—No cuando se trata de corregir desviaciones en el comportamiento.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada —¿Desviaciones en el comportamiento? ¿Es así como le dicen?

—No es solo como le dicen, es lo que es, los aurores no pueden ser lo que tú eres… —acusó ella cruzándose de brazos —, no está bien visto, así que no hay ningún auror que haya admitido algo así, algunos fueron descubiertos y expulsados…

Harry levantó una ceja y apretó los labios con fuerza.

—No me importa, Ginny, los tiempos cambian y si no, pues que se jodan —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a la chica parada en medio del camino, sintió rabia por las palabras de la chica, y algo de miedo porque en realidad lo que ella había dicho era la pura verdad.

*****

Harry bajó las escaleras nuevamente hacia el patio de la madriguera, se detuvo en la puerta dando un vistazo, ya muchos estaban sentados en sus sitios, acomodados unos a lado de otros, estaba la profesora McGonagall, junto con Aberforth Dumbledore, que había aceptado la invitación después de mucha insistencia, junto a ellos estaba Dedalus Diggle, que conversaba animadamente con Ephias Doge, al lado de ellos estaba la abuela de Neville, nunca dejaría de recordar lo mucho que lo había sorprendido la mujer en la última batalla, Neville en ese momento levantó una mano y lo saludó, apurándolo, Luna, que estaba a su lado, junto a su padre que aún los miraba avergonzado, pese a que Ron, Hermione y él le habían dicho que lo perdonaban, lucía una túnica verde vivo, bastante llamativa. Junto a ellos Andrómeda trataba de que Teddy se quedara quieto en la silla que habían encantado para que estuviera a la altura de la mesa, mientras Angelina le daba miradas divertidas al niño. Al pie de la mesa, junto a ellos estaba un sitio vacío, para la señora Weasley, supuso Harry, al otro lado estaban todos los Weasley, junto con Hermione, sus padres, Fleur y su pequeña hermanita, que en realidad ya no era tan pequeña, Gabriel, además de la nueva novia de Percy, una chica de maneras tan pomposas como el mismo Percy, Harry pensó que tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien.

Harry finalmente se acomodó entre Ron y Charlie, con quienes pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conversando, una vez estuvieron todos en la mesa el señor Weasley se puso en pie, con la copa en la mano y mirada solemne, todos los demás guardaron silencio, esperando atentamente:

—Un brindis, propongo un brindis —dijo a la vez que levantaba la copa, todos los demás lo imitaron y aguardaron expectantes —: Por la paz, porque al fin ha llegado el tiempo por el que luchamos tanto, el tiempo en que podemos descansar tranquilamente porque sabemos que ya ningún mal nos persigue o asecha. Y también por todos los que no pueden estar con nosotros en este momento, pero que nos miran desde el cielo, por todos aquellos cuya vida de una u otra manera ayudó a que ahora estemos aquí, todos juntos —el señor Weasley levantó la copa al cielo—. Gracias —luego bajó la copa y la puso hacia delante—. Por una verdadera y feliz navidad, felicidades a todos.

—Felicidades —replicaron todos levantando sus copas, Harry dio un trago al dulce vino, y por un instante recordó a todos los que habían perdido en ese tiempo y tuvo que agradecerles, tal como el señor Weasley había dicho, porque era por todos ellos que estaban allí, en una pacifica y tranquila navidad, una hogareña navidad, como nunca antes había vivido.

*****

La noche anterior al 29 de diciembre, Draco no pudo dormir, se la pasó dando vueltas en su cama, por primera vez en todas las vacaciones no pensó en Potter ni un momento, solo en Yarik, en sus recuerdos felices y en lo vivido, cuando vio que eran ya cerca de las cinco de la mañana no se aguantó más y se puso en pie, se bañó con agua bastante caliente y se vistió con la ropa muggle que su madre le había dado, en la mochila que usaba en la escuela metió un par de libros, los boletos para el autobús y el tren y llegó a la cocina, no le sorprendió nada ver a su madre ya allí, trajinando de un lado para el otro.

—Buenos días.

—Hola, madre.

—Supuse que estarías ansioso.

—Algo…

—Debes desayunar primero, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras dejaba delante de Draco una taza de café y un plato con panqués.

—Gracias, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—De maravilla.

—¿Volverás temprano?

—Trataré… espero que cuando llegue ya estés aquí y que no te metas en problemas.

—No lo haré, madre.

Narcissa asintió en silencio, y luego de comer, con gran esfuerzo por los nervios, todo lo que su madre le había servido, se puso encima el abrigo largo que su madre le había dado por navidad y los guantes oscuros, la bufanda verde de Slytherin y caminó en medio del silencio de la calle hacia la parada de autobuses.

Se sentó a esperar por un rato a que llegara el bus mientras el cielo bastante gris presagiaba que tal vez en la noche nevaría nuevamente, agradeció no haberse cruzado con nadie por el camino y que los aurores que estaban de turno lo hubieran dejado pasar sin molestarlo.

Subió al bus y se encaminó al viaje más largo que había tenido que hacer hasta entonces en su vida al estilo enteramente muggle y solo.

*****

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando finalmente despertó, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, las cortinas estaban cerradas, dejando la habitación en una total oscuridad, el olor a cigarro y licor aún bailando en su percepción, lo que hizo que sintiera algo ácido y caliente subiéndole por la garganta. Se levantó de golpe, luchando con los mareos ocasionados por su rápido movimiento y corrió hasta el baño, donde vomitó todo el licor que había bebido la noche anterior.

Abrió la llave del caño, se mojó la cara varias veces con agua helada y miró su reflejo en el espejo: estaba totalmente pálido y su cabello se pegaba a su rostro por el sudor y el agua.

—Así que esto es tener una resaca —suspiró —, definitivamente no la quiero tener más — se dijo con voz más firme, la cabeza le dolía de una manera bastante desconocida, y sus manos temblaban.

Se arrastró de vuelta a la cama y se dejó caer en ella, pudo ver en el piso regada la ropa que había usado la noche anterior, vagamente recordó la forma como había llegado.

—Kreacher —llamó en un susurro.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo Kreacher animadamente mientras aparecía en medio de la habitación, el elfo hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa mirando hacia las ropas tiradas y hacia el estado de su amo.

—Shh… Kreacher, me duele la cabeza —reprendió Harry en un susurro.

—Kreacher lo lamenta, señor —susurró el elfo haciendo una reverencia—. ¿Qué es lo que desea el amo?

—¿Hay algo que me puedas traer para el dolor de cabeza…? Me siento fatal.

Kreacher le dio una mirada prudente y avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hacia la cama donde Harry se había dejado caer nuevamente.

—El amo estuvo bebiendo anoche.

—Sí…y ya te he dicho que no me gusta eso de “amo” —reprendió Harry.

—Kreacher lo lamenta, Kreacher siempre lo olvida, Kreacher es un elfo malo…

—¡No! —chilló Harry sentándose rápidamente, lo que hizo que la habitación girara con demasiada fuerza alrededor, volviendo las náuseas mientras Kreacher intentaba darse de golpes contra la mesa, Harry luchó contra todas aquellas horribles sensaciones y con manos temblorosas sujetó a Kreacher de los hombros —. No te castigues…te lo prohíbo.

—Si, señor, Kreacher obedece.

—Bien… —Harry puso una mano en su boca y corrió al baño nuevamente, había vomitado tanto que pensó que su estómago quedaría completamente vacío ahora.

Cuando se arrastró nuevamente hacia la cama Kreacher había desaparecido y Harry lamentó su ausencia, pero no lo llamó más, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar la noche anterior, realmente había sido una locura completa, pero no podía arrepentirse del todo:

Había estado aburrido en casa, como cada noche, buscando alguna excusa para salir, hasta que finalmente se había decidido, había ido hacia el centro de Londres y había descubierto un par de discotecas, una de ellas de gays, había quedado fascinado por la idea de estar en su ambiente nuevamente, había conocido a unos cuantos chicos, bailado, bebido en exceso y claramente recordaba a aquel chico… ¿Jhon? ¿Jhosh? Bueno, el nombre era lo de menos, habían pasado un muy buen rato en la “zona oscura” de la discoteca. Cuando había salido con Fabio no había conocido un sitio así, era bastante excitante, un lugar donde solo se iba a follar, sin compromisos, sin preguntas ni problemas…y aquel chico, rubio y bastante alto, había estado fantástico, aunque en realidad había estado imaginando a Draco durante todo el tiempo que duró el encuentro.

El ligero sonido de una aparición lo hizo abrir los ojos a la vez que Kreacher aparecía con una copa humeante entre las manos—. Señor, Kreacher ha traído su poción, debe beberla para sentirse mejor.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó sentándose nuevamente, realmente bebería cualquier cosa si incluía la promesa de que se sentiría mejor.

—Poción para la resaca, señor —Kreacher entregó la copa a Harry, contrario a lo que pensaba estaba congelada y no caliente —. El amo Orión la tomaba cuando tenía los mismos problemas que usted.

—Oh —Harry cerró los ojos y se bebió el contenido de un solo tirón, era amargo y helado, pero en cuanto pasó por su garganta esa sensación de frescura se expandió por el resto de su cuerpo, reconfortándolo —. Gracias… creo que ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

—Señor, si gusta puedo tener más preparado para esta noche, o para cuando usted desee.

—No creo que vuelva a beber de esta manera —explicó Harry, no sabiendo bien en realidad porque le daba explicaciones al elfo —, fue una completa insensatez.

—Cuando se encuentre mejor puedo tener listo el almuerzo.

—Genial…y Kreacher —dijo Harry en el último momento—, tal vez si sea mejor tener a mano un poco de esa poción después de todo.

—Lo que el señor ordene —respondió Kreacher haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

*****

La mañana estaba fría, y se sentía muy cómodo en su asiento, como sabía que haría un recorrido largo se había acomodado en uno de los asientos del fondo, sacó su libro de pociones y empezó a leer, muy pronto varios de los pasajeros le daban miradas extrañadas, que él en un inicio no supo reconocer muy bien, fue cuando ya llevaba media hora de viaje que notó a una chica, que también leía, pero su libro era de alguna manera distinto al suyo, entonces cayó en cuenta de que tal vez los libros que él leía llamaban la atención de los demás, algo fastidiado por no poder leer guardó todo en la mochila y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, notando recién el paisaje, le fueron atrayendo la cantidad de casas, edificios y lugares que no conocía, se entretuvo mirando a la gente, a los muggles, su forma de andar y de vestir, realmente era un nuevo mundo allá afuera, lejos de las fronteras mágicas.

Cuando el bus llegó a la parada que su madre le había indicado, bajó en una estación llena de gente que caminaba de un lado para otro, todos parecían apurados y de alguna manera mal humorados, el negro parecía ser el color de moda, pues todos o casi todos llevaban abrigos largos, guantes y bufandas de ese color.

Sujetó con un poco más de fuerza la mochila que colgaba de un hombro y tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, tratando de ubicar la estación que, según su madre le había indicado, estaba bastante cerca de donde el bus lo dejaba.

Salió a la calle, la gente seguía yendo y viniendo quién sabe de donde y hacia donde, el viento era mucho más frío que cuando salió de casa, o eso le pareció a él, lo que hizo que cerrara más su abrigo y ajustara su bufanda. Avanzó un par de metros y miró alrededor, habían edificios enormes y pequeñas cafeterías, pero ningún letrero que le indicara donde estaba la estación, ¿sería posible que se hubiera equivocado de parada?

Finalmente se decidió por un pequeño café que estaba en la vereda de enfrente, seguramente que ellos podrían decirle si se había equivocado o no. Al empujar la puerta de vidrio una pequeña campana anunció su entrada, el hombre tras el mostrador le sonrió amablemente y Draco caminó hacia él.

—Buenos días, Señor.

—Buen día, buen día —replicó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Yo…disculpe, pero ¿podría decirme en que dirección se encuentra la estación de trenes…? Debo partir hacia Cardiff y temo haber bajado en la parada de buses equivocada.

—Oh…no te preocupes, no estás nada lejos, debes salir y caminar hacia la izquierda tres calles, luego gira hacia la derecha, allí está la estación, no tienes pierde porque después de dos calles habrá un letrero indicándote el camino.

—Gracias, señor —murmuró Draco sonriendo amablemente, no había tenido más que un par de salidas al mundo muggle y en ambas ocasiones habían sido amables con él, tal vez, en serio no eran tan malos, tal cómo decía el profesor Cooper —, ha sido usted muy amable.

—Cuando quieras, chico— replicó el hombre mientras caminaba a una de las mesas donde una señora lo llamaba.

—¿Chico? —se dijo Draco mientras caminaba en la dirección que le había indicado el hombre—. Qué raro nombre para llamar a la gente.

Llegó a la estación sin ningún problema, tal como le había dicho el hombre, no había sido muy difícil encontrarla, en el fondo había un enorme panel con los nombres de las entradas y salidas y los números de trenes, le tomó unos cuantos minutos ubicarse y encontrar el tren que lo llevaba a Cardiff, y un poco más de tiempo llegar hasta su plataforma de salida, no fue hasta que estuvo dentro del tren, sentado y cómodo, que suspiró aliviado, al menos ya estaba allí, faltaba poco.

El viaje en tren demoró un poco más de tiempo que el del autobús, está vez le importó muy poco que la gente le mirara, sacó su libro de encantamientos y pasó todo el camino leyendo, repasando las clases que le tocarían en cuanto llegaran a la escuela y tratando de memorizar los hechizos y movimientos.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad de Cardiff era ya pasado medio día, por suerte su madre le había preparado un par de emparedados que había comido en el tren, y no tenía hambre.

Salió de la estación con el mapa entre las manos, estaba a unas siete calles del cementerio que su madre había mencionado, incluso le había trazado el camino por el que debía seguir. Avanzó por las calles, cruzándose con gente desconocida, un par de chicas le sonrieron pero él las ignoró completamente y siguió avanzando con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte aún y estrujando entre las manos enguantadas el mapa.

Llegó a lo que era una enorme reja, en lo alto se leía:

“ _Cementerio público de Cardiff”_

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, guardó el mapa y sacó el último de los papeles que su madre le había dado, el nombre con que lo habían enterrado; caminó hacia el interior del pequeño cementerio, todo estaba cubierto por la tormenta de nieve pasada, pero las tumbas eran legibles aún, serpenteó por varias hileras hasta que lo encontró, en una esquina, algo apartada, una lápida blanca y simple, con una inscripción en piedra:

_KYARI YFTHORS_

_10-02-1978 * 29-12-1997_

Draco dio una mirada a ambos lados, nadie más parecía estar cerca, sacó la varita y susurró — _commutare—_ tal como su madre le había dicho, las letras de la lápida bailaron por un instante antes de cambiar de posición, finalmente se leyó:

_YARIK FORSYTH_

_10-02-1978 * 29-12-97_

—Así está mejor —susurró Draco mientras se arrodillaba delante de la lápida, seguía estando solo, así que con un hechizo limpió la nieve que había alrededor de la tumba, sobre el piso aplicó un hechizo impermeable y se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas mirando fijamente hacia la tumba.

Lamento no haberte traído flores, sé que en realidad no te gustaban …también lamento no haber venido antes, no hubiera podido, además que madre recién me ha dicho que estabas aquí —comentó Draco acariciando con la mano aún enguantada la blanca lápida de piedra —, merecerías estar en un lugar mejor… —negó con la cabeza —, merecerías estar vivo…creo que lo mereces mucho más que otros…incluso que yo.

De la mochila sacó el paquete de cigarros que había conseguido un par de días antes.

—Te traje cigarros…no se me ocurría que más traer…desde que… —sus manos temblaron mientras encendía un cigarro, había olvidado lo que era fumar, no lo había vuelto a hacer desde que Yarik había desaparecido de su vida —… desde aquella noche no he vuelto a encender uno, siempre me han recordado mucho a ti…

Te extraño, ¿sabes? No tienes idea de cuanto…supongo que desde donde estás debes ver todo más claramente, incluso mejor de lo que yo lo veo, y debes saber que tenías razón, al final la guerra duró casi un año y finalmente perdimos… Bueno, el Lord perdió, realmente Potter si le ganó… mi amigo Crabbe murió en mi último intento de contentarme con el Lord, y a Goyle le han dado 40 años por portar la marca… solo quedé yo —dio una calada más al cigarro y el humo se elevó hacia el cielo, recordándole la primera vez que había hablado con el chico —, me han hecho volver a la escuela…y la vida apesta, durante mucho tiempo me arrepentí de no haberme marchado contigo, de no haberte hecho caso…pudimos tener una oportunidad…tú pudiste tener una oportunidad, podríamos estar juntos, escondidos en algún rincón, felices…

Averigüé que tu padre no salió vivo de la guerra, tú sabes que no soy una buena persona, por eso no me siento mal al decirte que me alegra que se haya muerto, que haya pagado por lo que hizo…por lo que te hizo, por lo que me quitó.

Draco apagó el cigarro contra el suelo y con un movimiento más de varita lo hizo desaparecer, luego suspiró profundamente, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y gris, la perspectiva de una tormenta de nieve se hacía cada vez más certera.

Yo tengo que decirte… Creo que he conocido a alguien…bueno— sonrió de medio lado —, no lo he conocido, ya le conocía y ahora lo he reconocido, si no estuvieras allí en el cielo y vieras todo, te apostaría lo que quisieras a que no adivinabas, pero supongo que ya lo debes saber… Potter, el idiota de Potter, del que hablamos tantas veces… —suspiró suavemente —, hasta hace poco, nunca me había imaginado con nadie que no fueras tú, antes de que tu padre te arrancara de mi lado siempre imaginé que solo podría estar contigo, que no había forma de que me gustara o quisiera a nadie más, y eso ha sido así hasta hace poco… Potter…yo no sé que esperar de él, solo que me agrada estar con él y que tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar luego —bufó —, no sé porque demonios te estoy contando estas cosas, ni siquiera sé si es que Potter está pasando por alguna crisis o qué, pero pienso que podría…ya sabes, podría pasar algo y yo quiero que pase algo, al menos para romper esta rutina y… ¡Ah!, no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si es que me gusta o no, pero tal vez pase algo y quería decírtelo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Yarik, te he extrañado tanto —susurró luego de un momento, acariciando nuevamente la tumba blanca —, has sido una persona muy especial para mí y siempre, siempre, te tendré en mi corazón… siempre recuerdo lo que me decías y prometo que haré que valga la pena vivir, que no me dejaré, que no dejaré que ganen… Tengo en claro y muy presentes todas tus palabras, todas tus ganas de que las cosas mejoraran, de que seamos libres… Gracias —no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ya llorando, lágrimas silenciosas bajando por sus mejillas —. Gracias por haberme amado, por haberme mostrado lo que soy…por haberme dejado quererte, gracias, mi amor.

*****

La noche de año nuevo Harry, Ron y Hermione habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, ahora visible ante el mundo muggle gracias a la ayuda de Hermione.

Bajo la premisa de “nosotros somos jóvenes y nos comportamos como viejos”, Harry había enviado una invitación a varios de sus compañeros de clases, quiso invitar a Draco también, pero no sabía si aquello sería una buena o una mala idea, sabía por descontado que Draco no iría y no quería que lo primero que viera luego de haberlo besado y salido corriendo fuera una invitación para una fiesta a la cual no podría asistir.

Kreacher le había ayudado a organizar todo, había conseguido bebidas muggles (las que había descubierto le gustaban más que las mágicas) algo de comida y música, Hermione y Ron habían ayudado con la decoración.

Así que allí estaba él, bebiendo su cuarta copa de vodka de la noche, sonriendo hacia Neville que bailaba animadamente con Luna, junto a ellos Ginny y Michael Corner bailaban bastante pegados el uno al otro, y más allá Seamus, Dean, Ron, Idries Askew, Maurice Hawes y Ralph Wickliff reían bastante fuerte, se preguntó si es que estarían jugando alguna cosa.

—Esto es fantástico —dijo una muy acalorada Hermione a su lado.

—Sí, lo es…

—Realmente me sorprendiste —comentó la chica dando un sorbo a su copa multicolores—, pensé que eras más de quedarte en casa, ya sabes…

—Ya… —Harry sonrió hacia su amiga—, es solo que desde que estuvimos en Australia me di cuenta que hemos estado tanto tiempo encerrados… Hay muchos chicos allá afuera que realmente la pasan bien, y no solo me refiero a ir de fiestas…si no a muchas cosas más que nosotros no hemos hecho por estar ocupados tratando de defendernos de Voldemort… pienso que ya que pudimos librarnos de él, debemos empezar a actuar como chicos de verdad…

Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Te has estado escabullendo demasiado sin nosotros.

—No tanto…

—¿No tanto?

—Bueno, varias noches…pero igual no creo que a Ron le haga gracia acompañarme a donde voy.

—Oh… —la mirada de Hermione brilló con comprensión.

—Exacto…

—¡Harry! —gritó una muy animada Sylvia Zelazny desde el otro lado del salón—. ¡Ven a bailar con nosotras!

—Vaya… Creo que debemos quitarle el alcohol a algunas —bufó Hermione.

—Creo que deberías empezar por tu honorable novio —respondió Harry empujándola con un hombro hacia el lado donde Ron, junto a Seamus, Dean, Idries Askew, Maurice Hawes y Ralph Wickliff levantaban los vasos y hablaban en voz demasiado alta…parecían realmente ya pasados de copas.

—Ah… ¡Por Merlín! —se quejó Hermione alejándose de él y caminando muy enojada hacia Ron.

—¡Harry! ¿Vienes o no? —le llamó está vez Eileen Rander, Sylvia reía tontamente a su lado, Harry sonrió en respuesta y dejó a un lado el vaso de vodka, no dejó de notar la mirada de odio que Ginny le dio cuando cruzó la habitación hasta las chicas que lo estaban llamando.

El mejor momento fue cuando llegó la media noche y Hermione, con ayuda de Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin, hizo estallar cientos de juegos de luces, iluminando hasta el último rincón del salón e incluso de las habitaciones continuas. Para ser la primera fiesta que organizaba, Harry se sintió muy satisfecho y contento, y en el brindis de media noche no pudo evitar recordar a Draco nuevamente, pensando en qué estaría haciendo y en que solo faltaban ya tres días más para verlo, no podía negarlo, por más que hubiera salido solo durante todas esas noches, y por más chicos que hubiera conocido, ninguno se comparaba, ni siquiera un poco, a lo que era pasar el tiempo con Draco, riendo, discutiendo, estudiando o simplemente estando uno al lado del otro, en silencio, en un apacible silencio. Y así fue como, mientras todos levantaban las copas y brindaban, Harry lo tuvo claro al fin, no solo se trataba de que le gustara Draco, no porque fuera el único mago gay que conociera, no porque le tenía ganas, o quería experimentar… No, no solo por eso, sino porque se había enamorado de él, mucho más de lo que se había enamorado de Ginny o de lo que le había gustado Fabio. Sonrió tontamente mientras sus amigos lo abrazaban y aplaudían… Ya solo faltaban tres días se recordó con una sonrisa satisfecha, solo tres.

*****

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Draco brindaba junto a su madre, con un poco de vino que habían comprado, antes de cenar, ambos sonrientes y alegres.

La actitud de Draco había cambiado abismalmente una vez que regresara del cementerio, su madre había tenido razón, Yarik había sido un capítulo en su vida que necesitaba cerrar ya, pues de lo contrario sería algo que arrastraría durante mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo olvidaría, aquella tarde, mientras lloraba junto a la tumba del que fuera su primer amor, lo había dejado ir, dejando en su pecho una sensación completamente diferente, ya no había tanta inquietud, solo paz.

—Es una pena que tengas que volver a la escuela —comentó Narcissa mientras ambos cenaban en la cocina.

—Si por mí fuera, me quedo en casa, o busco un empleo…pero el Ministerio que ¡Oh, todo lo sabe y lo que no se lo inventa! cree que para que pueda ser un buen mago y no un estorbo de la sociedad debo terminar mi educación.

—Es lo que debes hacer, no lograrás nada si es que no terminas la escuela.

—Lo sé.

—Y si consiguieses esa beca…

—Madre —Draco dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se adelantó hasta tomar las manos de su madre entre las suyas —, prométeme que estás a salvo, que no me mientes…que puedo ir tranquilo, que nadie te está amenazando.

—No digas tonterías, Draco —reclamó ella soltándose de su agarre —. Nadie me amenaza, y no creas que soy una pobre y desvalida mujercita incapaz de defenderse, si es así como me ves debo decirte que te darás un gran chasco.

—¡Madre!

—Nada de madre —protestó Narcissa—, estoy harta de que creas que tienes una responsabilidad conmigo, que debes cuidarme como si yo fuera de cristal, pues te tengo una noticia, Señor Malfoy, he estado en una guerra, estuve rodeada de mortífagos y conozco más hechizos de defensa y ataque de los que tú puedes siquiera imaginar, así que dedícate a estudiar, a ganar esa beca y a sacar nuestro nombre a flote, que de mi seguridad me ocupo yo, no quiero que luego pongas eso de excusa para sacar malas calificaciones o cosas así…

—Yo no haría eso, pero eres mi madre, te quiero, tengo derecho a preocuparme…

—Yo también te quiero, hijo, y por eso te lo digo, ya deja de pensar en fantasmas, nadie me amenaza ni me asusta, tú solo estudia y haz algo con tu vida, que yo puedo sola, ¿me lo prometes? ¿Qué no te dejaras distraer por tonterías como estas?

Draco suspiró, en el fondo conocía muy bien a su madre, sabía que podía manipular todo de manera que le fuera conveniente, como en esta ocasión, pero no había más que alegar, no discutiría con ella más tiempo —Claro, madre, porque tú te puedes defender perfectamente sola, y mi deber ahora es estudiar.

—Si, así es —dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de servir un poco más de vino en la copa de Draco.

Aquella madrugada se había acostado más tarde que de costumbre, su madre y él se habían pasado varias horas conversando y no podía negar que se había divertido bastante.

Sin embargo ahora, viendo como el cielo aclaraba poco a poco, su mente recordó nuevamente aquel beso que Potter le había dado.

Había estado demasiado confundido al respecto, pero finalmente había llegado a una conclusión: Potter seguramente estaría confundido, tal vez había escuchado los rumores sobre que él era gay y había querido experimentar, no dudaba que mucha gente tuviera ese tipo de crisis algunas veces, pero eso no significaba que Potter podía jugar con él, experimentar para luego largarse y lastimarlo. Tenía dos opciones: podía simplemente ignorar a Potter por lo que quedaba del curso y olvidar aquel beso o podría divertirse un poco también, después de todo llevaba un año sin estar con nadie, sin sentir a un cuerpo junto al suyo y realmente lo necesitaba y ¿quién sabe?, con algo de suerte Potter podía ser mucho más gay de lo que esperaba. Draco rió suavemente de su conclusión, Potter podría no ser gay, pero podría ser divertido, mientras tuviera en claro que eso solo era diversión, mientras no involucrara al corazón todo saldría bien, no tenía porque no salir bien ¿cierto?

*****

* * *

**N/A**

Anthea* Nombre griego que significa señora de las flores.

*****

* * *

 [ ****](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=Cementerio_Draco.jpg)

[](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=Cementerio_Draco.jpg)

**Fan Art creado por Nemi Wonka,**

**Gracias por esto, es muy bello y me ha encantado.**

**XD**


	9. EL INICIO DE UN SEMESTRE: EL INICIO DE NOSOTROS

 

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

 

**CAPÍTULO 9: “EL INICIO DE UN SEMESTRE: EL INICIO DE NOSOTROS”**

 

 

_Los días negros quedaron atrás_

_pero los grises pronto llegarán_

_y tengo miedo de que me dejes solo_

_en hielo sin arropar y sienta frío._

**_Canción: Dias De Colores_ **

**_Cifu Y La Calaña Sound_ **

 

 

[ **_http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emb0fjuA2qk_ ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emb0fjuA2qk)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_3 de enero de 1999. Inicio del segundo semestre, Hogwarts._

Draco caminó por el pasillo del vagón, a su alrededor los chicos y chicas se iban apartando poco a poco, mientras hacía levitar su baúl hasta el último de los vagones, tal como supuso, este estaba vacío, se metió dentro y cerró la puerta, dejó el baúl en el compartimiento de arriba y sacó uno de los libros para repasar las clases que le tocarían al día siguiente. Fuera escuchaba como los alumnos se seguían moviendo de un lado a otro, saludos y risas, vagamente se preguntó si acaso Potter estaba por allí, rodeado de su séquito de seguidores, sobre todo junto a esa Weasley que siempre lo andaba persiguiendo. ¿Cuál sería la razón por la cual Potter no volvía con ella? ¿O se metía con cualquiera de las que se le andaban regalando día a día? Tal vez la crisis de identidad le estaba pegando duro… Eso debía ser.

*****

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando al fin pudo sentarse en su vagón, nuevamente recordó la idea de pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que le dejara usar la chimenea para aparecerse en la escuela pues el subir al tren y esquivar a todos los que querían hablar con él, saludarlo o tan solo sonreírle representaba una gran cantidad de tiempo y paciencia y, debía ser honesto, ya se estaba hartando un poco.

—Ron y yo debemos ir al vagón de los prefectos.

—Claro…

—Volveremos en un rato más, compañero —se excusó Ron al tiempo que se ponía en pie y el tren comenzaba a avanzar. Harry asintió desinteresadamente, a su lado Neville, Luna, Seamus y Dean se habían enfrascado en una conversación acerca del posible viaje que el padre de Luna le había prometido para el verano, cuando las clases terminaran.

Harry los escuchaba a medias, cada vez más nervioso respecto a Draco y lo que pasaría luego, cuando llegaran a la escuela y él se escabullera hacia su habitación, sabía que debía hacerlo esa misma noche, no podría esperar más tiempo.

No había visto al rubio en el tren ni en los vagones que había cruzado, pero esperaba que estuviera por allí cerca, que se hubiera refugiado, tal como en el primer viaje, en un vagón solo, y que nadie se metiera con él por lo que quedaba de trayecto.

*****

Draco estaba repasando con su varita los movimientos que imponían el hechizo de transformación humana, no quería arriesgarse a hacer el hechizo en el tren y luego ser castigado así que solo susurraba las palabras y memorizaba los movimientos, cuando escuchó el sonido de un golpe, levantó la vista al tiempo que la puerta, que él mismo había asegurado, se corría hacia un lado con fuerza, al parecer alguien más no tenía temor de ser castigado.

—Pero si es el pequeño mortífago —canturreó Paul Bryce, un chico de Gryffindor, junto a él estaba la Weasley, Maurice Hawes, también de Gryffindor; un Ravenclaw: William Fagg y Lytton Ogden un chico Hufflepuff, Draco pensó que solo faltaba un Slytherin para que la profesora McGonagall se sintiese orgullosa de la “unión de las casas”

Draco les dio una mirada desinteresada y luego volvió a la lectura de su libro, mientras los chicos algo desconcertados se metían un poco más a su vagón.

—Te estamos hablando Malfoy, o es que la pobreza también te dejó sordo —le dijo Ginny levantando un poco más la varita, pero Draco permaneció en silencio, con todos los músculos en tensión, preparado para cualquier ataque.

—Escuchamos una historia muy interesante —comentó Fagg —, una sobre un pequeño mortífago que no solo era un cobarde, si no también un maricón.

—Cierto —continuó Ogden —, uno que no debería tener derecho ni a respirar siquiera.

—Eh, Malfoy ¿Es cierto que tu padre mató a tu amante? —preguntó Bryce, Draco levantó el rostro y los miró con odio, una cosa era que se metieran con él, pero con su padre… y con Yarik…

—¿Es cierto que por eso no llevas la marca? ¿Por qué no se la dan a los maricones? —preguntó ahora Ogden.

—¿O es también por qué eres un cobarde? —siguió Ginny con una sonrisa siniestra, Draco apretó los puños con fuerza y se obligó a calmarse, a contar hasta diez muy lentamente y dejar que todo pasara, pronto se marcharían no lo atacarían en el tren, sería algo demasiado estúpido.

—No, yo creo que es porque le gusta que le den por el culo —dijo Fagg —¿Es lo que te gusta, no Malfoy?

—Sí… ser la perra de alguien —secundó Ogden, los demás chicos rieron como si aquello se tratara de una gran broma, Draco sentía como sus mejillas se iban sonrojando más y más y como la mano con la que sostenía la varita temblaba, casi animándolo a que atacara.

—Eso es algo que todos deben saber, la clase de gente que eres… — agregó Ginny, Draco no sabía por qué, pero sentía tanto resentimiento en su voz que le inspiraba más temor que los demás chicos.

—Sí, es algo que no debemos dejar pasar, que la gente sepa con quien nos obligan a estudiar…

—El desperdicio que eres.

Draco se puso en pie rápidamente y antes de que pudiera tan solo decir una palabra Ogden y Fagg estaban ya sobre él, sujetándolo de los brazos, el libro había caído al piso y por más que intentaba defenderse lo tenían tan fuertemente sujeto que no podía mover la muñeca para invocar cualquier conjuro.

—Veamos —dijo Ginny como si orquestara todo, agitando la varita de un lado a otro —, un recordatorio… para que todos sepan la porquería que eres…

—Apresúrate —apuró Bryce, que se había quedado junto a la puerta y daba miradas hacia fuera —, creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo…

Hawes le dio un golpe en el hombro a Ginny —Solo hay que poner el nombre y salir corriendo, no queremos que nos vean.

—Ya… ya, que ganas de arruinarle la diversión a una, aunque ciertamente, con un Malfoy mudo no se puede hacer mucho —clavó la varita en la garganta de Draco que se obligó a no bajar la mirada, no ante ella —¿Qué pasó, a los de tu clase se les va la voz o qué?

 _¡Huy, si, pero qué ingeniosa!,_ pensó Draco, aunque se abstuvo de contestar, no quería provocarlos más.

—Alguien está caminando por el pasillo —informó Bryce algo agitado, Draco pensó que para ser un Gryffindor era demasiado cobarde —…mierda, creo que es Potter.

—¡Oh, genial!, no creo que él se ofenda porque molestamos a este pequeño mortífago, después de todo siempre ha sido un problema para él —opinó Ogden empujando con su peso el cuerpo de Draco un poco más contra la pared. Draco podía sentir como la piel de sus brazos era lastimada por tanta presión.

—No, no, Harry no puede vernos —alertó Ginny rápidamente mientras levantaba la varita —¡Scriptum! —gritó a la vez que una luz celeste clara emanaba de su varita, Draco cerró los ojos y giró el rostro instintivamente, sintió la ráfaga de magia pasando sobre él pero no lo tocó, no sintió ningún dolor, nada. Abrió los ojos algo temeroso a la vez que los dos chicos lo soltaban y dejaban caer en el piso.

—Apresúrense, está hablando con unos chicos en la puerta de un vagón aquí cerca —apuró Bryce, también conocedor del humor de Harry en cuanto a molestar a Malfoy.

—No creo que venga hasta aquí —comentó Fagg —, no hay nada que ver.

—Aunque sí que leer —se burló Hawes mientras jalaba a Ginny, los cinco chicos salieron corriendo dejando a Draco agitado y sin la menor idea de lo que había sucedido.

Con algo de temor se levantó y sacudió su túnica, las manos aún le temblaban, pero al menos no había sido más que un pequeño cruce de insultos, nada grave, se giró algo curioso hacia la pared donde la Weasley había estado apuntando y soltó un jadeo de susto al ver que en letras rojas, flotando, encendiendo y apagándose había un letrero:

“ _Malfoy es un maricón”_

—Maldita idiota —gritó Draco frustrado mientras agitaba la varita para tratar de deshacer el hechizo, pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, las letras seguían allí bailando y brillando. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, frustrado por no poder deshacer aquel hechizo y tarde se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado cerrar la puerta nuevamente y de los murmullos a su alrededor, estos se habían vuelto risas un poco más sonoras.

Levantó el rostro para ver a muchos de sus compañeros en la puerta, leyendo y riendo, señalándolo y murmurando.

—Maricón —gritó uno de ellos y de pronto, como si se tratara de una señal, todos empezaron a gritar lo mismo, las voces de todos ellos repitiendo una y otra vez _¡Maricón! ¡Maricón! ¡Maricón!_... lo hizo sentirse peor de lo que se había sentido alguna vez, pese a eso levantó más el rostro, enderezó la espalda y les dio una mirada fría, se adelantó lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta a la vez que los gritos continuaban como un coro endemoniado. Un pie en la puerta le impidió cerrarla, empujó con más fuerza, tratando de alejar a todos ellos de allí, de que lo dejaran solo… pero parecía imposible.

—¡Hey! —gritó Harry sobre las voces de los demás chicos —¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

La cantaleta se detuvo abruptamente y Draco aprovechó el momento para empujar al chico que le bloqueaba la puerta y cerrarla con fuerza, impuso nuevamente varios hechizos de seguridad y se sentó en el piso, de espaldas al letrero que aún brillaba, iluminando ligeramente el compartimiento.

Escuchó como los que estaban afuera se iban yendo, en medio de protestas y algunas risas, y suspiró ligeramente aliviado, sinceramente pensó que no sería tan difícil el hechizarlos a todos, incluso el cruciatus pasó por su mente, sobre todo a la Weasley… quitarle de la cara aquella sonrisita de suficiencia… Como si ella hubiera sido la que hubiera ganado al final la guerra.

—Malfoy —llamó Harry suavemente, había estado cerca, conversando con Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y Justin Finch-Fletchley en uno de los compartimentos cercanos cuando había empezado a escuchar los insultos, no sabía a lo que se referían en realidad hasta que, junto a los chicos, salió del vagón y escuchó que alguien había escrito en el compartimiento de Malfoy “Maricón”. No le importó que la gente notara que era raro que defendiera al chico, no deberían molestarlo, sabía que solo le querían provocar y esperaba que Draco no cayera en la trampa.

—Largo.

—Malfoy… anda, soy yo… abre.

—¡No! —gritó Draco más enojado aún, su encuentro con Potter no sería así, lo había imaginado muchas veces, y ninguna de ellas lo incluía a él molesto y con un estúpido letrero flotando sobre ellos.

—Pero…

—Déjame solo, ¡por todos los demonios!, ¡largo!

—Yo solo quiero ayudarte y…

—No necesito un héroe, anda búscate una nueva obra de caridad, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Malfoy —suspiró Harry notando como algunos alumnos sacaban las cabezas por los vagones para mirarlo —Anda… que todos están mirando, déjame entrar.

—No, y no es mi culpa que te miren, eres tú el que no se quiere largar.

Draco le pareció escuchar un golpe en la puerta y luego silencio, suspiró aliviado de que al menos Potter lo dejara en paz por el momento, miró hacia el cartel que parecía una voz acusadora, y apretó los labios, tratando de recordar algunos hechizos que pudieran eliminarlo.

*****

Harry volvió a su vagón bastante enfadado, en cuanto abrió la puerta encontró a Ginny, junto a Luna y Neville. Ginny parecía muy contenta por algo, pero su sonrisa se congeló al tiempo que miraba a Harry.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar Ginny mirando a Luna y Neville, algo preocupada.

—¿Nada? —replicó Harry incrédulo, una idea formándose en su cabeza.

—No, nada, Harry, que yo recuerde no tengo porque darte explicaciones de las cosas que hago o de las que río… tú lo dejaste en claro —respondió Ginny poniéndose en pie y pareciendo bastante herida en su orgullo.

Harry arqueó una ceja y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, sin comentar nada más, ya averiguaría que era lo que había pasado.

—Entiendo que te moleste —dijo Luna de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me refiero a que insulten a los demás… así no debería ser, se supone que habría paz.

—Pues sí, claro que me enoja —respondió Harry no comprendiendo si Luna se refería a que molestaran a Malfoy o a que molestaran de esa forma a Malfoy, Neville, a un lado asintió comprensivamente.

—Terminó la guerra de los sangres pura por querer librar al mundo mágico de los mestizos, ¿ahora qué seguirá? ¿Los ex mortífagos en busca de venganza?

—¿O los heterosexuales tratando de erradicar a los homosexuales? — continuó Luna, Neville giró a mirarla tan rápido que por un momento Harry temió que se hubiera lesionado alguna vértebra, Harry solo contuvo el aire.

—No creo que…

—Vamos, Neville —interrumpió ella —, tú también los escuchaste, es porque aparentemente le gustan los chicos.

—Porque es un mortífago —arguyó Neville.

—Porque es uno al que le gustan los chicos —aclaró ella.

—Yo creo que es porque lo creen un mortífago —habló finalmente Harry —, y que su punto débil, o como hacerlo sentir mal es diciendo que le gustan los chicos, pero sinceramente…

—Pues, Harry tiene razón —sonrió Neville de alguna manera aliviado, y Harry se preguntó que creencias tendría su compañero acerca de ese tema.

—…no creo que alguien lo hubiera visto realmente con un chico como para que puedan dar fe de que le gustan los chicos… todo es un rumor —continuó Harry.

—Sí, cierto —asintió Neville —, y en cuarto curso yo lo vi besándose con Parkinson, entonces no puede ser eso que ellos dicen.

—Homosexual —reprendió Luna —, gay. Y que lo hayas visto con una chica no implica que no lo sea… a los catorce años creo que aún andamos confundidos… incluso a nuestra edad —Luna sonrió hacia Harry, como si fueran cómplices en ese asunto. Harry tragó grueso y se obligó a pensar que tal vez Luna lo creía su aliado porque pensaba igual que ella —algunos no lo tienen claro aún.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes tener claro? —preguntó Neville, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas —, es todo muy claro desde que naces.

—No, no lo es —contradijo Harry.

—Sí que lo es —siguió Neville —, Si eres chico entonces te casarás con una chica y si eres una chica con un chico, no hay más vuelta que darle.

—Pero… —empezó Luna, pero la puerta se abrió, Hermione bastante sonrojada y Ron, por la expresión en su rostro, algo enojado entraron.

—Chicos —murmuró Ron dejándose caer a un lado de Harry, Harry entendió que lo más probable es que estuvieran peleados porque pese a haber sitio al lado de Ron, Hermione se fue hacia el otro lado del vagón, junto a Neville.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Hermione con voz fría y algo aburrida —Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada.

—No, solo hablábamos de Malfoy —explicó Luna con claras intenciones de continuar la discusión.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —protestó Ron —¿Aquí también?

—Ron, no seas tan dramático —reclamó Hermione mirándolo molesta.

—No soy dramático.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry hacia su amiga.

—Que Malfoy se ha encerrado en su vagón y se rehúsa a abrir la puerta —Hermione se cruzó de brazos —, incluso han ido los prefectos de Slytherin y ha dicho que no saldrá ni abrirá la puerta y que si quieren entrar tendrán que tumbarla.

—Eso no parece muy difícil —razonó Harry.

—No… pero es que no puedes hacer esas cosas en el tren, están prohibidas y siendo prefecto no puedes romper las reglas.

—Pero evidentemente alguien lo ha hecho —protestó Ron —, y nosotros no podemos dejar que Malfoy se salga con la suya ¡Nos está manipulando!

—Tal vez no quiere que entren porque le han hecho algo y no quiere que lo vean ¿Lo has pensado, Ron? —reclamó Harry hacia su amigo.

—Si es por ese estúpido letrero…

—¿Estúpido? —interrumpió Hermione —, es una ofensa en toda regla y debería dejar que lo veamos y decirnos quien lo ha hecho.

—Claro… para que luego castiguen a los culpables ¿No? —continuó Harry, cada vez más molesto aunque sin saber muy bien la razón.

—Por supuesto.

—Y para que luego los culpables se venguen de él con más ganas.

—Pues…

—Así empiezan las guerras —intervino Luna.

—Cierto —apoyó Neville.

—Acabamos de terminar una y seguimos con otra, me pregunto si es que alguna vez de verdad la gente estará en paz, si es que lo desean sinceramente, o es que necesitamos andar peleando y atacándonos mutuamente como si fuera un estado normal de vida —continuó Luna con un suspiro y mirando hacia la ventana.

—No creo que a nadie le guste eso de la guerra —susurró Neville.

—Y no creo que Malfoy haga lo correcto en esconderse y no acusar a los culpables, antes no tenía ningún reparo en hacerlo —opinó tercamente Hermione.

—Las cosas cambian, y sigo pensando que deberíamos entrar al vagón, que nos diga quien le ha hecho eso… después de todo es un ataque —comentó Ron.

—No lo hará, de todas formas no conseguiría nada, ha sido atacado durante todo el curso… ¿Por qué se interesan justo ahora? —preguntó Harry con voz molesta.

—Pues… lo otro eran rumores y…

—No eran rumores, Hermione, yo lo he visto, no lo eran y no conseguirá nada quejándose o denunciando a nadie, lo más probable es que la gente crea que él de una manera u otra se lo merecía, que se lo buscó.

—Pues es Malfoy… seguro que si se lo buscó, pero…

—¡Luna tiene razón! —explotó Harry interrumpiendo a Ron y poniéndose en pie de pronto, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran —, esto iniciara una nueva guerra, o al menos no habrá paz y yo ya estoy realmente harto de un mundo tan… intolerante como este.

Jaló la mochila y salió del vagón golpeando la puerta, sintiendo tanta rabia como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, y era más que el querer defender a Malfoy, era simplemente que se sentía indignado, él podría ser el que estuviera encerrado en su vagón con un letrero que decía “Maricón” y pese a no tener porque avergonzarse de eso, sintiéndose humillado.

*****

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, no había notado en que momento se había quedado dormido, le sorprendió mucho el haberlo hecho con toda la rabia y la frustración que sentía, miró hacia arriba casi sin ninguna esperanza y no se sorprendió de que el cartel siguiera brillando aún. Lo más probable es que no desaparecería nunca.

El que todo estuviera en silencio y el tren quieto le indicaba que lo más probable es que ya hubieran llegado a su destino, seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo, pues aparentemente los otros alumnos ya se habían ido, no se escuchaba el habitual ajetreo que se producía cuando todos jalaban sus baúles por los pasillos.

—Fantástico —murmuró —, ahora me he quedado solo y tendré que andar hasta la escuela…

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo hizo sobresaltar, se puso en pie y acomodó sus túnicas, no tenía mucho sentido que se siguiera negando a abrir la puerta, pues igual tendría que salir de allí e ir al castillo. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y Draco suspiró.

—¿Quién es? —al menos quería estar listo, no era lo mismo tratar con sus compañeros que con los prefectos o con Potter…

—Señor Malfoy, soy la directora y le ordeno que abra la puerta en este instante —dijo la voz firme de la profesora McGonagall.

—Genial… —Draco se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y con un movimiento de varita la puerta quedó abierta. Draco enderezó la espalda y levantó el rostro, desafiando a la mujer con la mirada, aunque no lo demostró, se alegró de que no hubiera nadie más con ella, se preguntó nuevamente cuanto tiempo podía llevar durmiendo para ya no hubiera absolutamente nadie cerca.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy, me comentaron acerca del pequeño problema que tuvo durante el viaje —dijo la directora entrando al tren y cerrando la puerta, su ceño fruncido ante las letras rojas que bailaban como un claro recordatorio de la razón por la que estaba allí.

—No fue muy pequeño, pero ya sabe usted lo que yo pienso de delatar a los demás, así que espero que desde ya tenga en claro que no le diré que fue lo que pasó o quien hizo nada.

—Claro… —la profesora le dio una mirada interrogante a Draco y luego al cartel.

—Y tampoco diré si eso es cierto o no.

—No, por supuesto que yo no esperaba eso —la profesora pareció de pronto retomar su mirada severa y con un movimiento de varita el letrero desapareció —, pero sigo insistiendo en que usted está equivocado si es que piensa que callando lograra que las cosas mejoren.

—Yo no creo eso, profesora —se defendió Draco mientras con la varita apuntaba al baúl para que bajara —, simplemente utilizo la mejor de las opciones: quedarme callado para que las cosas no empeoren.

—Bien… no puedo discutirle eso —aceptó la profesora —, por lo pronto sé que tiene prohibido el uso de la aparición, pero los carruajes ya han partido hacia la escuela y me temo que usted se ha retrazado así que si me permite, por esta vez nos apareceremos, no creo que haya ningún problema pues está usted en compañía de un maestro y eso alejará suspicacias —explicó la mujer a la vez que extendía el brazo para que Draco lo tomara, pero este negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, solo por si las dudas.

—Discúlpeme profesora —dijo Draco todo lo respetuoso que pudo, no dejándose de asombrar de que quisiera ser respetuoso con aquella mujer —, pero el Ministerio me lo tiene prohibido, a menos que se trate de un auror, y yo no dudo de su autoridad, pero ellos sí, y no quiero terminar en Azkaban por esto.

—¿Entonces cómo planea ir hasta la escuela? —preguntó algo indignada la profesora —, y créame que no iría a prisión por aparecerse conmigo ¿Qué tal si esto fuera una emergencia?

—No nos arriesguemos, por favor, profesora —pidió Draco suavemente —Yo puedo… caminar… ¡eso es! caminar hasta los límites de la escuela, o esperar a que me mande un carruaje, me quedaré en la estación esperando.

—Supongo que puedo arreglar eso —masculló la profesora de mal humor —pero tendré que intercambiar algunas palabras con los aurores que lo entrevistan, no puede ser que hayan sembrado en usted ideas tan descabelladas como esas.

—¡No! —replicó Draco a la vez que levantaba las manos —, eso no… profesora, por favor, si quiere que no me meta en problemas, solo… solo no haga nada…

La profesora le dio una mirada más y luego negó con la cabeza, —en veinte minutos más creo que puedo enviar a un carruaje, espere en la estación que el tren ya debe volver a Londres.

—Sí, profesora, gracias —respondió Draco con algo de alivio y en cuanto la profesora abrió la puerta y salió se dejó caer sobre el asiento, por un instante, casi inexistente le pareció ver un pedazo de zapato en el aire, y eso le hizo recordar a cierto Gryffindor que había espiado en su vagón al inicio del sexto curso, y más le valía a Potter el haber abandonado las viejas costumbres porque sinceramente no estaba de humor para soportarle esas cosas.

*****

Harry apareció minutos después en los límites de la escuela, donde los últimos alumnos terminaban de descargar sus baúles, Hermione y Ron lo esperaban a un lado de las rejas, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a todos lados, pensó que en el fondo no había sido justo con ellos, después de todo ellos no habían insultado ni hechizado a Malfoy.

Caminó hacia ellos —Chicos.

—Allí estás —dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Ron —, te busqué por todos lados y no aparecías.

—Pensé que la etapa en la que paraban pendientes de mí se había terminado.

—No lo creo, Harry —respondió Hermione con un poco de mejor humor mientras Ron hacía levitar los tres baúles —, es imposible que dejes de una u otra forma de meterte en líos.

—Sí… y no queremos perdernos la diversión —continuó Ron pasando un brazo por su hombro, Harry sonrió por sentirse tan “normal” entre sus amigos, porque ellos no lo hubieran condenado al fin, por no encontrarse solo.

Vio como la profesora hablaba con Hagrid y el semi gigante asentía para luego tomar un carruaje, Harry supuso que iría por Malfoy y suspiró aliviado. No le había gustado la idea de dejarlo solo en la estación pero estaba seguro de que el rubio sospechaba, pues más de una vez extendió las manos tratando de alcanzar algo invisible. Finalmente lo había dejado en las afueras de la estación, sentado bajo un pórtico de madera que lo resguardaba del frío y del viento. Hubiera deseado poder quedarse con él por más tiempo pero temía ser descubierto y luego complicar más aún las cosas. En el poco tiempo que había tratado con él se había aprendido sus reacciones y sabía que cuando estaba así de molesto lo mejor era dejarlo solo a que le de el aire.

Además ya había obtenido lo que quería, se había cerciorado de que Draco estaba bien, que no le habían golpeado ni hechizado ni hecho ningún daño físico, había visto el cártel que todos habían comentado (el cual le pareció realmente vergonzoso y humillante) y además había escuchado de la boca del propio Draco la forma como hablaba de los ataques, negándose a acusar a los culpables… Pero eso no significaba que él no podía ir en busca de los culpables por su cuenta… después de todo, no solo se trataba de Malfoy, si no de que empezaran a respetar a la gente que era “Maricón”

Durante la cena Malfoy no apareció, varios alumnos se la pasaron revisando la puerta del Gran Comedor, como verificando si aparecía o no, Harry estaba seguro que muchos creían que tal vez con aquella broma tan estúpida lo harían volver a casa. Pero Malfoy no podía volver a casa, tenía que terminar la escuela por mandato del Ministerio y realmente tenía esperanzas de que Malfoy tomara en serio el competir por esa beca, tal vez luego le podría comentar que había decidido al respecto.

Casi no comió nada y en cuanto le fue permitido se puso en pie y salió corriendo a su habitación, una vez allí sacó el mapa, la capa, y uno de los regalos de Draco, tendría aún que ir por el otro y se sentía ya demasiado impaciente, por un momento se preguntó si es que sería buen momento, pues Malfoy parecía realmente enojado cuando lo había dejado en la estación, pero pudo más su deseo por verlo que cualquier otro razonamiento.

*****

 

 

 

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, había tomado una larga y reparadora ducha, de esas que te dejan adormecido y de alguna manera aliviado, la rabia había desaparecido y ahora solo sentía cansancio y ganas de dormir profundamente, tal vez hasta junio, cuando el curso acabara. Sabía que no tenía tanta suerte en realidad así que decidió aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban para volver a clases para dormir.

Se acurrucó en su cobertor y suspiró cerrando los ojos, las luces se fueron apagando hasta dejar la habitación en penumbras. Estaba ya a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó aquel sonido… como el de un ave chillando. Se sentó de golpe, con la varita en la mano y escrutando en la oscuridad, las antorchas se fueron encendiendo poco a poco hasta dejar ver, flotando en el aire, una jaula con una lechuza, que seguía ululando, dentro. Frunció el ceño, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón por el susto, sabía de quien se trataba, solo había una persona en la escuela que tenía una capa de invisibilidad y la contraseña para entrar.

—No fue gracioso, Potter —se quejó saliendo de la cama, maldiciendo el tener que levantarse, pues hacía bastante frío.

—La idea no era ser gracioso, era algo más bien como instinto de supervivencia… ya sabes por si pretendes lanzarme un hechizo —respondió Harry desprendiéndose de la capa de invisibilidad y tratando de no detener su mirada demasiado en esos rojos labios que ya había probado y ahora ansiaba.

—Como si pudiera hacerlo —bufó Draco, en el fondo no podía negar que se moría de ganas de verlo, estaba confirmado por la forma como todo el sueño y el mal humor se habían desplazado hacia un lugar desconocido y ahora solo atinaba a mirar su rostro y sus ojos… sus labios apetecibles… .  _Recuérdate, sin involucrar sentimientos,_  se recordó mientras Potter dejaba caer la mochila en la cama y dejaba la jaula en el otro lado de la habitación, sobre el piso.

—Supongo que tienes algo de razón —razonó Harry —, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

—Bien, creo… no fueron la gran cosa —Draco se sentó en la cama y Harry lo imitó, uno al lado del otro, sintiendo como el aire se hacía más pesado, como sus cuerpos se alteraban tan solo con la presencia del otro.

—Yo… te tengo regalos —anunció Harry con una sonrisa girando hacia Draco y contento de no escuchar ningún reclamo por lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto.

—¿Regalos?

—Sí, por Navidad, ya sabes.

—Ya pasó navidad.

—Pero no te los podía mandar a tu casa… temí que no llegaran, enteros…

—Yo no te compré nada.

—No tenías que hacerlo —Harry se giró para sacar un paquete cuadrado y algo grande de la mochila —Espero que te sirvan…

—Potter, en serio, yo no lo puedo aceptar… no es… es decir, no debiste hacerlo —dijo Draco algo inseguro mirando hacia el paquete forrado con papel rojo y cintas plateadas.

—Ya sé que no tenía que hacerlo —protestó Harry dejando el regalo sobre las piernas de Draco y poniéndose en pie —, quería hacerlo, así que se un buen chico y ábrelo.

—Yo no soy un buen chico —se quejó Draco frunciendo el ceño pero no resistiendo la tentación de abrirlo. Se deshizo del papel en cuestión de segundos mientras Harry metía la mano dentro de la jaula y le daba un par de dulces al ave que los miraba interrogantemente.

Draco abrió la caja y descubrió en el interior una especie de bolso, lo había visto en algunos chicos durante su viaje al cementerio, y le habían parecido simpáticos.

—Es un morral, uno muggle, pero que tiene un par de hechizos —explicó Harry apoyándose contra la pared, junto a la jaula de la lechuza, y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Hechizos? ¿Son legales? —preguntó Draco levantando el morral de color negro, parecía de algún tipo de cuero y en el frente tenía bordadas también en color oscuro, “D.M.”

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿cuándo he hecho yo algo ilegal?

—Pues…

—Sí, tienes razón —interrumpió Harry —, olvídalo. Bueno, primero: ese morral tiene un hechizo de agrandamiento, me lo enseñó Hermione, puedes meter todo el contenido de tu baúl allí y cabrá, sin pesar demasiado… es porque siempre estás cargando con la mochila y todas tus cosas y he visto como cuando… —Harry hizo una mueca y se desordenó el cabello, sintiéndose bastante incómodo.

—¿Cuándo me molestan?

—Sí… eso, la mochila te estorba… además, cuando vayas a la universidad… —Harry le dio una sonrisa sincera —¡Por qué irás! Pues, bueno también te puede servir…

—Gracias… —contestó Draco aún apreciando el morral y no sabiendo que más decir.

—Tiene un hechizo más —Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry — Sí, verás… es de seguridad, solo tú podrás sacar las cosas que guardes allí, no creo que haya pasado pero no quiero que te anden quitando las cosas… Si alguien mete las manos dentro…

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron y sonrió —¿Un hechizo malvado, Potter?

—Nah… solo se les llenaran las manos de furúnculos… de esos espantosamente dolorosos y horribles.

—Oh, vaya, Potter, cuanta maldad…

—Ya… que el hechizo lo hice yo solo y lo busqué mucho tiempo.

—Espero que unos cuantos intenten meter las manos allí —dijo Draco abriendo el morral y metiendo la mano en el interior, no sin algo de temor, suspiró aliviado cuando vio que nada malo le ocurría a él —¿Tú no querrás probarlo para ver si funciona realmente?

—Oh… ¡que gracioso! —replicó Harry sarcástico.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Traerme un regalo…

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sintió sonrojar poco a poco, tenía miles de formas de responder a eso, pero no atinaba a ninguna —Pues… porque quiero… porque yo…

Draco suspiró, dejó a un lado el morral, viendo en el sonrojo y la incomodidad de Potter su oportunidad y se puso en pie caminando hacia el chico. Potter se interrumpió en cuanto lo vio moverse y cada vez se sonrojaba más y más, definitivamente una nueva y fascinante faceta que explorar del chico.

—¿Tú qué, Potter? —preguntó en un murmullo a solo centímetros de él.

Harry retuvo el aliento un instante ante la cercanía y todo lo que ella lo hacía sentir y no resistiéndolo más extendió los brazos y jaló a Draco con fuerza hacia él y luego lo besó con algo de temor, recordando el primer beso que se habían dado y la forma como había reaccionado, pero la lengua de Malfoy acariciando su labio inferior definitivamente le daba a entender que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Con sus manos sujetó la cintura de Harry y lo empujó contra la pared, apretándolo con su cuerpo, sintiendo sus músculos y su respiración agitada, las manos de Harry acariciándole la espalda enviaban impulsos de placer por toda su columna, realmente había olvidado lo bien que se sentía que alguien lo acariciara de esa manera.

Empujó sus caderas hacia delante, refregándose contra la dureza de Malfoy, mucho más notoria a través de la delgada tela del pijama, mientras la lengua del rubio dominaba su boca, cuando se empujó con más fuerza un gemido ahogado retumbo entre ambas bocas, sus manos bajaron un poco más hasta donde la columna del rubio terminaba, no muy seguro de continuar.

Sí, definitivamente ese placer era algo que había extrañado, Potter era muy bueno besando y la forma como se agitaba contra él le dejaba en claro que tal vez se había confundido, no había estado nunca con un chico inexperto —no había estado nunca con nadie más que Yarik— , pero recordaba como se había sentido él las primeras veces que Yarik lo había tocado y definitivamente no había actuado así. Dio una fuerte mordida en su labio inferior y empezó a hacer un camino de besos por la mandíbula y el cuello, deleitándose de los gemidos que Potter trataba de contener, mientras ambas caderas se refregaban una contra otra.

—Malfoy… Draco —gimió Harry sintiendo esos dientes sobre su cuello, y las manos del rubio acariciando su pecho aún sobre la túnica.

—mmm… ¿Sí, Potter? —preguntó llegando hasta su oído, medio esperando ser detenido en cualquier momento, aunque dudaba que realmente lo hiciera.

—Oh… yo… demonios —exhaló Harry cuando esos dientes mordieron el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos cobraron vida propia y bajaron hasta las nalgas de Draco, apretándolas contra sus caderas con más fuerzas.

—Sí… —gimió Draco volviendo a besar por la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios nuevamente, cada vez más convencido de que Potter no era ningún inexperto.

El ulular de la lechuza lo hizo girar —Espera… —masculló Harry mientras las manos de Draco empezaban a desabotonar la túnica, sin prestarle mayor atención.

—No pasa nada… —le tranquilizó Draco decidido a no detenerse ahora que había empezado y besando el cuello de Harry, abriendo por completo al fin la túnica, dejando ver la sudadera roja y los pantalones vaqueros. Rápidamente coló las manos dentro de la sudadera, acariciando la calida piel de Harry mientras este hacía lo propio con él, sus manos colándose por su pantalón, con algo de timidez.

Esta vez fue él quien lo besó en el cuello, quien lo mordió y lamió todo lo posible mientras las manos de Draco abandonaban sus caricias en el pecho para empezar a hacerlo desprender de la túnica. Y Harry se dejó hacer, dejó que las manos de Draco le quitaran la túnica y levantó los brazos para deshacerse de la sudadera y la camiseta, ambas cayeron sobre la jaula de la lechuza, cubriéndola casi completamente, Harry se sintió mucho más aliviado de que el animal no los viera, pero todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente cuando la lengua de Malfoy comenzó a bajar por su pecho, lenta y tortuosamente. Cuando los dientes atraparon una de sus tetillas y mordieron empezó a gemir con más fuerza, mientras con una mano acariciaba la larga y suave cabellera rubia, había fantaseado con acariciarla durante mucho tiempo y era mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado antes.

Mientras seguía mordiendo y lamiendo alternativamente ambas tetillas sus manos bajaron hasta los pantalones, con un par de movimientos pudo deshacerse del botón y comenzar a bajar la cremallera. Potter seguía sin oponer resistencia y aunque aquello le hacía pensar en sus conclusiones acerca de la inexperiencia del chico no se detuvo. Sus besos comenzaron a bajar más y más por el plano abdomen mordiendo sobre el ombligo y consiguiendo que Potter jalara un poco más de su cabello y se arqueara, clara señal de que iba por buen camino. Se arrodilló en el piso y clavó sus ojos en los oscurecidos ojos verdes mientras con sus manos y de un solo tirón bajaba los pantalones y los bóxers hasta las rodillas, delante de él se irguió el miembro erecto de Potter; era bastante grande y brillaba por una gota de pre semen en la punta. Con una mano acarició la mata de cabellos oscuros que lo rodeaba y Potter en respuesta empujó las caderas, dándole a entender cual era su necesidad, miró nuevamente hacia él, maravillándose de lo bien que lucía con la mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello más desordenado que nunca, antes de dar una larga lamida.

—¡Oh… sí… sí! —gimió Harry empujándose hacia delante, ansioso por qué Draco hiciera algo pronto, la humedad de la lengua de Draco recorriéndolo de arriba abajo solo lograba ponerlo más caliente. Cuando esa boca rodeó su miembro no pudo evitar el grito de placer que se escapó de su garganta, mientras sujetaba nuevamente la cabellera platinada, dio una mirada hacia abajo, hacia Draco desapareciendo entre sus piernas…

Con la lengua presionó la gruesa vena mientras sus labios apretaban con un poco más de fuerza, sus manos acariciando los muslos internos y los testículos, sintiendo como Harry se ponía más y más duro a cada instante, y sintiéndose completamente complacido de lograr aquello, de lograr esos gritos y jadeos, de lograr que el chico repitiera su nombre y se agitara. Cuando una de sus manos acarició un poco más atrás de los testículos Potter abrió un poco más las piernas, lo que le dio oportunidad a acariciar con un dedo la fruncida entrada, el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció nuevamente.

—¡Merlín! —gritó Harry dejando caer la cabeza completamente hacia atrás y golpeándose contra la pared, aunque el dolor fue insignificante en medio de todas las otras sensaciones que Draco le proporcionaba —Draco… por favor…

—¿Por favor? —preguntó Draco soltándolo y poniéndose en pie —¿Por favor qué?

—Oh… Dios —lloriqueó Harry jalando a Draco nuevamente para besarlo, sus labios estaban mucho más rojos y apetecibles y se deleitó dominando el beso mientras su erección se frotaba contra la de Malfoy, aún bajo la tela del pijama, se sentía raro, y hasta rasposo, pero no le importó, mientras ese placer no se detuviera… pero se detuvo.

Draco lo sujetó de las caderas y con bastante fuerza se apartó de él, girándolo completamente y dejándolo contra la pared. Harry tuvo que poner sus manos para no golpearse el rostro y emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa que se convirtió en un gemido cuando empezó a morderlo en la nuca, mientras pegaba más su cuerpo a él y se refregaba contra sus nalgas.

—Vamos… quítate la ropa —jadeó Harry girando el rostro lo suficiente para verlo de reojo.

—¿Hasta en esto eres un mandón? —preguntó Draco con voz agitada mientras soltaba las caderas de Harry y sin despegarse por completo de él hacía volar la camiseta del pijama a un lado, buscó con la mirada la varita y la encontró sobre su mesa de noche.

—Es que… demonios… esto es demasiado… te necesito ya —Harry demostró sus palabras empujando las caderas hacia atrás y refregándose contra la dureza de Malfoy, el rubio exhaló un gemido ahogado.

—Accio varita —llamó a su varita y esta voló por los aires hasta su mano, volvió a besar el cuello y los hombros de Harry, sintiéndolo deshacerse debajo de su toque. En medio de toda la agitación pensó que aquella pared sería un lugar muy incómodo después de todo, así que pasó una de sus manos por enfrente, presionando el abdomen de Harry y lo alejó de la pared.

—Draco… ¿Qué?

—Sh… ven —pidió empujándolo contra el escritorio, Harry agradeció que no hubiera ningún pergamino o tintero suelto y con una mano tiró al piso el par de libros que estaban allí, justo a tiempo, pues Draco lo empujó un poco más, haciendo que su pecho diera contra la fría madera.

Draco recorrió con su varita la columna de Harry, mientras que con la otra presionaba un poco más su espalda, manteniéndolo contra la mesa.

—Aún traes ropa —se quejó agitado Harry.

—No por mucho —aseguró Draco desprendiéndose finalmente del pantalón y lanzándolo con un pie lejos, fue a dar también sobre la jaula de la pobre lechuza. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante su miembro erecto se refregó contra las nalgas de Harry, haciendo que este se agitará y retorciera.

—Draco… —Harry se tensó ligeramente cuando sintió las caderas de Draco apartarse y en su lugar la varita se posicionó en su entrada —. Espera… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —trató de levantarse pero uno de los brazos de Draco lo tenía presionado contra la mesa.

—Te preparó… necesito aplicar un hechizo lubricante y…

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Harry con voz algo alarmada y mirando hacia atrás, para ver el rostro sonrojado de Draco, y esa mirada… ¡Dios! Esa mirada era capaz de convencerlo de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

—Son hechizos de seguridad… Confía en mi… ¿Lo harás?

—¿Cómo de protección? —preguntó Harry con voz ansiosa, pensando en los condones que traía en el bolsillo de la mochila.

—Ajá, confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —susurro Draco sobre su oído antes de dar una mordida más en la oreja, logrando que Harry se agitara nuevamente.

—Sí… —se rindió Harry —Pero… —detuvo sus cuestionamientos cuando sintió algo frío y resbaloso en su entrada, similar al lubricante, pero sabía que Draco no tenía ningún frasco cerca y supuso que de eso se trataban aquellos hechizos.

Draco dejó caer la varita a un lado y se inclinó hacia delante, empezando a besar nuevamente los hombros y el cuello de Harry, mientras con una mano se colaba entre sus nalgas, separándolas. Introdujo un dedo lentamente, poco a poco, sintiéndose de pronto ansioso de poder estar ya en aquel estrecho y cálido lugar, mordió con más fuerza mientras Harry se seguía arqueando y gimiendo.

—Me matarás —reclamó Harry.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó precavido Draco deteniéndose.

—¡No! —gimió Harry, empujando sus caderas contra ese dedo.

—Pensé que… —jadeó Draco volviendo a ponerse en movimiento.

—Solo… ¡Oh Demonios! —gritó cuando el segundo dedo entró en el rozando apenas su próstata —, solo hazlo, ¡por un demonio!

—Creo que luego tendremos que hablar acerca de esa actitud tan mandona —se quejó Draco antes de dar una larga lamida por la columna de Harry, haciendo que se arqueara más y que sus caderas se empujaran contra ese par de dedos. Se levantó completamente y con una mano se aferró a la cadera de Harry y con la otra guió su miembro hacia la entrada del chico, se empujó lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando cada segundo que demoraba en entrar, la forma como ese cuerpo cálido y estrecho lo iba acogiendo poco a poco, la forma como los músculos de la espalda de Harry se marcaban.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó apretando los dientes por el control que necesitaba mantener.

—Oh… sí —exhaló Harry suavemente, sentía cierta incomodidad, pero no importaba, el que Draco estuviera allí, con él, bastaba para alejarla, se mordió los labios y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras sentía a Draco jadear sobre su espalda, su aliento golpeando contra su sudada piel, enviándole pequeños espasmos de placer por toda la columna.

—Morgana bendita —suspiró Draco —Harry… necesito… lo siento —murmuró algo apenado e irguiéndose nuevamente, se afianzó con ambas manos en las caderas de Harry y comenzó a empujar con fuerza y rapidez… llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer aquello y temía que su cuerpo no se pudiera contener mucho más tiempo.

—Ah… —Harry levantó un poco más las caderas y entonces Draco acertó a su próstata, haciéndolo gritar mucho más fuerte.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Draco apenas, sin detenerse en sus movimientos.

Harry lloriqueó nuevamente y una de sus manos serpenteó hasta abajo, hasta que se pudo hacer de su erección, y comenzó a masturbarse casi al mismo veloz ritmo que Draco le estaba imponiendo —Sí… así, no… no te detengas —pidió.

—No… no lo haré —Draco se inclinó hacia delante nuevamente, empezó a morder y lamer uno de los hombros de Harry mientras que sentía como el interior del chico lo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza —Merlín, Harry eres tan… ¡Oh Dios!

—Sí… justo ahí, Draco —no le importó que su voz sonara ahogada o necesitada mientras Draco se empujaba contra él con tanta fuerza que el escritorio chirriaba y sentía su piel resbalosa por el sudor frotarse contra la madera.

—Harry… ¿Estás…? —Draco se detuvo un instante, conciente de que estaba cada vez más cerca del punto sin retorno —¿Cerca?

—Demonios sí… no pares ahora.

Y entonces Draco soltó una de las caderas de Harry y su mano fue hacia delante, alcanzando la de Harry y lo ayudó a acariciarse mientras se empujaba con fuerza y ya sin ningún ritmo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte…

Harry sintió como un hormigueo recorría su espalda mientras los dedos de sus pies, aún dentro de los zapatos, se arqueaban sin que los pudiera controlar —Draco… —gimió mientras los dedos de Draco se entrelazaban con los suyos más fuerte y lo acariciaba tan enérgicamente que lindaba con el dolor.

—Oh… sísísí —gritó Draco dando una embestida tan fuerte que la mesa hizo un ruido seco, cómo si se estuviera arrastrando sobre el piso de piedra.

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry a la vez que sentía algo cálido en su interior y se derramaba entre sus dedos y los de Draco.

Draco se dejó caer hacia delante, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la espalda de Harry, respirando entrecortadamente y riendo suavemente, se sentía tan ido y aquello era fantástico.

Harry no se movió, aunque Draco lo estaba aplastando se sentía a gusto con el cuerpo cálido del chico envolviéndolo, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y su respiración agitada, acrecentando los espasmos de placer que aún le quedaban por el orgasmo.

Pasaron un tiempo más en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente y dejando que sus corazones y los espasmos de sus músculos se calmaran poco a poco.

—¿Podríamos…? —preguntó Harry con voz algo rasposa —, ya sabes… ¿Ir a la cama?

Draco soltó un pequeño suspiro —No lo sé… yo estoy cómodo aquí —respondió acariciando uno de los lados de Harry, lo que hizo que el chico se estremeciera y soltara una carcajada nerviosa.

—No… Draco, no… —se quejó Harry tratando de ahogar las risas y apartar la mano de Draco.

—¿Así que cosquillas? —se burló Draco mientras se levantaba completamente y salía del interior del chico.

—Sí, y no son agradables.

—Ese es tu punto de vista —opinó Draco mientras lo levantaba y hacía girar, Harry casi cae por el obstáculo de los pantalones y zapatos aún medio puestos.

Pese a eso sonrió y con una mano lo sujetó de la nuca y lo jaló para besarlo nuevamente, ambos se alejaron jadeando nuevamente y se miraron a los ojos.

—Cama —ordenó Draco jalando a Harry hacia la cama.

Harry se sintió estúpido dando pequeños pasos con los pantalones hasta sus tobillos, en cuanto Draco lo empujó contra la cama se sentó y se deshizo de los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, haciéndolos volar hacia un lado.

Draco se estiró en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y demasiado relajado, en cuanto Harry se dejó caer a su lado giró lo suficiente para mirarlo al rostro.

—Haré un hechizo de limpieza —anunció Draco y Harry solo asintió en respuesta, no completamente seguro de lo que eso significaba.

Draco invocó a su varita y la agitó sobre ambos, una tibia brisa los envolvió y lo hizo sentir mucho más fresco.

—Gracias… —dijo Harry, que ya se empezaba a sentir algo pegajoso por su propia corrida y la de Draco y girando para ver al rubio —, eso se sintió bastante bien.

—Por supuesto… tú también te sentiste muy bien.

—¡Me refería al hechizo!

—Oh… ¿En serio?

—Lo otro también estuvo genial.

—Lo sé —replicó Draco con una sonrisa.

—Presumido —bufó Harry y Draco solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, luego de que ambos se quedaran en silencio un rato más Draco se animó a hablar.

—Harry… —Draco acarició con una mano las caderas de Harry suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos —, no es la primera vez que haces algo como esto ¿cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros y desvío la mirada —¿Es eso un problema?

—¡No! —se apresuró a aclarar Draco —, claro que no, es solo que…

—Pensabas que yo…

—Que tú… —Draco suspiró suavemente.

—¿Qué pensabas? —le insistió Harry.

—Pues… ¿honestamente? —preguntó hacia Harry que asintió.

—Que pasabas por algún tipo de crisis de identidad sexual.

Harry no respondió, en lugar de eso soltó una carcajada que hizo que Draco se sonrojara sintiéndose algo tonto por lo equivocado que había estado.

—¡Vamos! —protestó Draco.

—Lo siento… supongo que no fui muy obvio…

—No, no pensé que realmente fueras…

—¿Gay?

—Sí, eso.

—Oh… —Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró —Tampoco es la primera vez que tú lo haces.

—Eso es algo que ya sabías —Draco le dio una última caricia a la cadera de Harry y apartó la mano, dejándose caer de espaldas completamente, con los ojos cerrados —, es más creo que todos en la escuela lo saben.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —preguntó Harry y con algo de titubeo colocó una mano sobre el abdomen de Draco, no muy seguro de que preguntar eso fuera adecuado.

—Tendría que saber que es exactamente lo que dicen… —sujetó con su mano la de Harry y entrelazó los dedos, también se sentía bien ese tipo de contacto.

—Pues… que eres gay.

—Lo admito.

—¿En serio? no me había dado cuenta— replicó divertido Harry.

—Si no te has dado cuenta aún lo puedo repetir hasta que te des cuenta —Draco presionó con un poco más de fuerza sus dedos y se movió contra el cuerpo de Harry haciendo que este jadee ligeramente —Es más puedo repetir dentro de poco.

—Ya… —Harry soltó una pequeña risita —, creo que yo también… —y no quiso preguntar más acerca de que si era cierto que había tenido un amante el año pasado y que Lucius lo había matado, no quería arruinar el momento con eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente un rato más, sintiendo irreal aquella situación, hasta que la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender.

—¿Te molesta si jalo una manta? —preguntó Harry —, es que realmente empiezo a morir de frío.

—Exagerado —replicó Draco mientras se sentaba lo suficiente para jalar la manta que había caído al piso y los abrigaba a los dos —¿Mejor?

—Al menos no contraeré una pulmonía.

—¡Ja! Realmente si que eres exagerado —se burló Draco jalando a Harry un poco más cerca, sus pieles tocándose, sus piernas entrelazadas, y ambos abrigándose. Draco sentía la mejilla caliente de Harry sobre su hombro y su respiración suave contra la piel de su pecho… no podía negar que era realmente agradable.

—Te extrañé durante estas vacaciones —susurró Harry ya bastante adormilado.

Draco acarició con una mano el cabello de Harry y no contestó nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera, sintiendo la tranquila y pausada respiración de Harry como el mejor arrullo.

*****

El sonido de un ulular lo despertó, tuvo un pequeño deja vu respecto a la forma en que había despertado antes, con algunas claras diferencias, como por ejemplo el cuerpo desnudo de Potter a su lado. Aún no podía creer que aquello hubiera pasado. El ave ululó con más fuerza y eso terminó de despertarlo, y ya que lo habían despertado, entonces que Potter también lo haga…

Harry se sentó de golpe, algo alertado por el movimiento a su alrededor.

—Tranquilo, Potter, soy yo.

—Ah… Draco —suspiró Harry dándole una mirada avergonzada, debería dejar de saltar cada vez que lo despertaban.

—Tu pajarraco esta chillando —se quejó Draco poniendo una almohada en el respaldo de la cama y acomodándose mejor, con los brazos cruzados y mirada fastidiada.

Entonces Harry recién recordó a la pobre lechuza.

—Oh… Bueno, primero que es una lechuza, no un pajarraco, ellas no chillan, ululan y por último, no es mía, si no tuya —explicó Harry levantándose de la cama y maldiciendo el frío que hacía para poder destapar la jaula de la lechuza, que había quedado tapada por toda la ropa.

Draco arqueó una ceja pero le importaba muy poco la pobre lechuza a la que había insultado y a la que Potter había ido a consolar, su mirada estaba fija en aquel cuerpo desnudo, en los musculosos brazos, las torneadas piernas y ese culo de infarto que era mil veces mejor de lo que recordaba, y eso que lo había visto recientemente.

—Pobre… debe estar asustada, no debimos cubrirla —comentó Harry mirando hacia Draco, dándose cuenta de la mirada que le daba el rubio, siendo recién conciente de su total desnudez, sonrió con algo de suficiencia cuando Draco se sonrojó ligeramente —Anda… ven a ayudarme con tu lechuza —pidió.

—¿Mía? —preguntó Draco luego de un instante más y poniéndose de pie también mientras Harry dejaba ver al fin al pobre animal. El que Harry lo mirara de esa manera lo hizo sentir mejor, al menos no era el único que babeaba.

—Sí… —trató de controlarse Harry por no saltar sobre Draco nuevamente, recordando que tenía pendiente aún entregarle ese regalo —, dije que te había comprado unos regalos de navidad… pero nos quedamos en el primero — explicó Harry con una sonrisa más amplia y algo pícara mientras se hacía a un lado para que Draco pudiera ver a la lechuza.

—¿Me compraste una lechuza?

—Sí, y no tiene nombre aún.

—¿Por qué me compraste una lechuza? —preguntó Draco agachándose lo suficiente para poder meter los dedos entre la jaula, la lechuza lo picoteó muy suavemente, casi como si lo reconociera.

—Pues… tú no tienes una y creo que a veces las lechuzas de la escuela pueden estar muy ocupadas o se pueden perder rumbo a tu casa y…

—¿No tiene nombre? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia Harry nuevamente.

—No.

—Pobre… debiste habérmela dado primero, la hubiera dejado en la lechucería en vez de dejarla aquí mirando.

—Escuchando sería la palabra más adecuada —corrigió Harry jalando a Draco de ambos brazos para obligarlo a volver a la cama —, y no creo que hubiera aguantado el ir hasta la lechucería y volver.

—Sí… ya descubrí que eres demasiado impaciente —picó Draco antes de hundir su nariz en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry, aspirando profundamente, disfrutando de su olor.

—Mmm… Draco… —suspiró Harry apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Draco y dejándose caer sobre la cama, con Draco sobre él —Draco… si no te detienes…

—Tú no quieres que me detenga —acusó Draco dando un par de lamidas sobre el cuello antes de comenzar a repartir pequeños besos y suaves mordidas —, ¿o acaso quieres que me detenga?

—No… no te detengas —pidió Harry abriendo las piernas y dándole más espacio al cuerpo desnudo de Draco, ambos miembros, semi erectos comenzaron a presionarse.

—Para que veas que puedo ser buena persona algunas veces, te haré caso —le respondió Draco entre besos y mordidas por el cuello y hombros.

—Que… bondadoso —opinó Harry empujando sus caderas con más velocidad contra las de Draco, sus penes ya completamente erectos frotándose —¡Dios! Eres tan jodidamente caliente…

—Mmm —Draco se acercó a su boca y contestó al halago con un beso.

Un beso que hizo que Harry olvidara hasta que era un mago, mientras esa lengua dominaba su boca, esos dientes presionaban de la manera justa sus labios y esas manos acariciaban tanta piel a la vez que le parecía hasta imposible.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Draco apartándose de los labios del chico, que permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su espalda, apretando con cierta fuerza.

Harry estuvo a punto de contestar  _¡Para lo que quieras!_  Pero se contuvo y apenas asintió mientras apoyaba los talones en la cama, vagamente se preguntó si es que el rubio también se dejaría tomar en algún momento. La lengua de Draco sobre una de sus tetillas lo alejó de aquellos pensamientos, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y soltaba un ronco gemido —Draco… vamos… el hechizo ese, ¡Hazlo!

Draco abandonó sus caricias y se arrodilló entre las piernas, negando con la cabeza y soltando una suave risita —Verdaderamente sí que eres mandón.

—Tú tienes la culpa —reclamó Harry mientras doblaba las piernas y las empujaba contra su pecho, ofreciéndose completamente a él.

Draco levantó la varita y la posicionó contra la entrada de Potter por segunda vez en la noche, alucinado por la maravillosa visión que era tenerlo completamente abierto y ofrecido a él y entonces las palabras del chico sonaron en su cabeza con algo más de insistencia —Un momento…

—¡No! —lloriqueó Harry —, dime que no eres de los que les gusta hacer rogar… —Harry clavó su mirada en la de Draco,  _Porque rogaría… o más de lo que ya he hecho hasta ahora,_  pensó aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, la mirada de Draco, de alguna manera ya no parecía tan entusiasmada.

—Potter… me confundes —dijo dejando caer la varita a un lado y sentándose sobre sus talones y luchando contra la necesidad de mandar al diablo sus dudas y clavarse nuevamente en el interior caliente y acogedor del chico.

Harry, convencido de que algo serio se avecinaba estiró sus piernas y se sentó sobre la cama también, sus piernas rozando la piel cálida de las piernas de Draco.

—¿Por qué te confundo? Te dije que si era gay… que no tenía ninguna crisis…

—Exacto —Draco inclinó la cara hacia un lado mirándolo interrogativamente —: si eres gay, si lo has hecho antes y aparentemente tienes algo de experiencia… —Draco levantó una mano pidiéndole silencio a Harry que ya abría la boca para replicar —no te lo reprocho, no seas tonto… es solo que no entiendo ¿cómo puedes haber estado antes con otros y no conocer esos hechizos? ¿Por qué no los conocías o sí?

—Pues… —Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, bastante nervioso y encogió más sus piernas —yo no he estado con ningún otro mago.

—No has estado con ningún otro… —Draco abrió más los ojos y enderezó su cabeza, mirando a Harry acusadoramente —¡Oh, mierda…!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó confundido Harry mientras Draco parecía retroceder poco a poco en la cama —¿Qué te pasa?

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —masculló Draco poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos.

—Malfoy, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Me estás asustando —reclamó Harry arrodillándose sobre la cama para quedar a la misma altura de Draco, evidentemente la excitación de momentos antes se había desvanecido.

—Sí —Draco lo señaló con un dedo —, asustado, así es como deberías estar. Te has acostado con… ¡con muggles!

—¡No me jodas! —gritó Harry sentándose sobre la cama y buscando con la mirada sus ropas —¡Eres tan…!

—¿Qué no te joda? ¡Merlín bendito, Potter! ¿Tienes idea de…?

—Pensé que te habías detenido con eso de la discriminación contra los muggles, sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó… ¡Incluso pensabas vivir entre ellos!

—Y aún lo pienso, pero no me acostaré con ellos ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es acaso? ¿El riesgo que representa?

Harry se detuvo en medio del movimiento de recoger sus pantalones y le dio a Malfoy una mirada preocupada —¿Riesgo? Los estás discriminando…

—No —se apresuró a aclarar Draco mientras se acercaba al baúl y comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus cosas —Yo… no me caen bien, ¿de acuerdo?, tal vez algunos sí, pero aún pienso igual que antes sobre muchas cosas de ellos, pero esto no es discriminación, es la pura verdad.

—¿De qué…? —empezó a preguntar Harry a la vez que Draco levantaba el libro de “Estudios Muggles: Que hay al otro lado” y se sentaba en la cama, con una mano palmeó un lugar a su lado.

—Ven aquí… tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó Harry dejándose caer junto a Draco mientras este avanzaba las hojas hasta el último capítulo.

—Aquí está escrito, yo no lo he inventado —señaló una página, casi al final, sobre recomendaciones que hay que tener al tratar con los muggles.

—¿Esto no es…?

—No, ¿quieres dejar de una vez por todas de decir discriminación? Aquí nadie discrimina. ¿De acuerdo? Solo lee.

Harry asintió y se dedicó a leer:

**Últimas recomendaciones antes de empezar su aventura por el mundo muggle:**

_Como ya es sabido la constitución biológica de los muggles difiere de los magos en varios aspectos, por ejemplo la gente muggle no es capaz ni será capaz de resistir a ninguna de las enfermedades mágicas comunes, tal es así que, por ejemplo, la viruela de Dragón o incluso un simple resfriado mágico, que entre magos puede ser curado con un par de pociones, en los muggles puede ocasionar la muerte. Como referencia se puede ver el segundo tomo de esta colección, donde se explica las diversas epidemias que han sido desatadas en el mundo muggle porque algunos magos (sin intención, se espera) los expusieron a diversas enfermedades nuestras._

_También hay que hacer hincapié en que, aunque nuestro sistema inmunológico está protegido por la magia contra la mayoría de las bacterias y virus muggles (de allí que los niños magos nacidos de muggles siempre muestren un historial médico muy sano), siempre y cuando los magos se encuentren con buena salud, hay en la actualidad ciertas enfermedades “modernas” para las que al parecer no estamos preparados._

_La mayoría de ellas son de índole sexual, que se pueden evitar tomando las precauciones muggles convencionales, aunque muchas de ellas tienen solución con algunas pociones y hechizos, lamentablemente hay varias para las cuales estamos tan o más indefensos que los mismos muggles (SIDA, por mencionar la más importante y peligrosa y para la cual no hay cura ni mágica ni muggle) Además también se han encontrado ciertas variantes de la gripe que complican mucho la salud del mago, pero casi todo es tratable (en la medida que haya prontitud de aplicar el tratamiento adecuado)_

_Si va a visitar o vivir en algún lugar muggle alejado de su localidad sería conveniente que averiguara sobre las enfermedades locales y pociones previsoras, (los muggles lo llaman vacunas) para evitar complicaciones desagradables…_

Harry levantó la vista hacia un pálido Draco, que lo miraba ansioso, en realidad parecía que estaba a punto de pegarle —Escucha…

—Tú te acostaste con muggles…

—Este libro exagera y además…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no preguntaste…

Draco abrió la boca para replicar pero Harry lo interrumpió:

—De acuerdo, no hablamos casi nada antes de eso —explicó Harry dejando caer el libro sobre el suelo y sujetando con sus manos los brazos de Draco, que parecía a punto de entrar en shock.

—No…

—¡Cálmate, ¿quieres?! —levantó la voz mientras presionaba con un poco más de fuerza los brazos del chico para evitar que se marchara —Sí, los muggles, igual que supongo los magos tienen esa clase de enfermedades, pero para eso ellos se protegen… algo que dicho sea de paso no hiciste tú, así que no me llames irresponsable si…

—¡Sí nos protegimos! El hechizo que te apliqué…

—¿Entonces por qué te alteras tanto?

—Porque allí dice que… En el libro hablaban de enfermedades mortales y desagradables y…

—Ok, ok, escucha, ¿sí? —Draco asintió suavemente mirando a Harry con un poco más de confianza y tal vez hasta esperanza, entendiendo que posiblemente estaba exagerando un poco, solo un poco —. En el mundo muggle la gente se cuida, lo tienen claro y no se arriesgan, al menos la mayoría, yo no me arriesgaría ni jugaría con mi vida, leí un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa ¿sabes? Y debo reconocer que no sé como funciona aquí en el mundo mágico… pero confíe y confío en que tú sí sabías y que no pondrías en riesgo nada, así como tú debes confiar en que yo tampoco lo haría ¿verdad?

Draco asintió nuevamente y soltó un suspiro de alivio —O sea… así como nuestros hechizos lubricantes y de protección… ¿los muggles tienen algo parecido?

—Sí —asintió Harry.

—¿Y tú los usaste?

—Todo el tiempo… y te los puedo explicar… todos los que quieras y tú me explicaras los tuyos…

—Bien —Draco sonrió casi tímidamente y se inclinó hacia Harry para besarlo de una manera más lenta y calmada que antes, pero de igual forma Harry sentía que se derretía bajo ese toque, suspiró dentro del beso y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco mientras este lo jalaba más hacia sí por la cintura sus pieles tocándose nuevamente.

Harry agradeció que al menos ya se encontraran desnudos, pues cuando Draco lo dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente la excitación anterior había vuelto, con mucha más intensidad.

—Draco… ¿podrías… apurarte? —pidió, la lengua de Draco desplazándose sobre su pene le hizo olvidar lo humillante de rogar y levantar las caderas con más fuerza —No aguantaré mucho…

—Tampoco yo —admitió Draco arrodillándose entre sus piernas una vez más, Harry volvió a encoger las piernas contra su pecho mientras sentía la punta de la varita presionándose contra su entrada, apenas escuchó el suave murmullo de Draco y la sensación de frío en su interior antes de que la punta del resbaladizo miembro de Draco se refregara un poco contra él.

—Mmm síííííí —gimió sintiendo a Draco en su interior por segunda vez en la noche.

—¡Ah…Merlín! —suspiró Draco sujetándose de las piernas de Harry por un momento para luego dejarse caer completamente hacia delante, para poder besar a Harry, sus labios se enredaron y sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar para tratar de obtener el control mientras sus caderas comenzaron a agitarse con velocidad contra el interior de Harry.

Harry lo sujetó de los hombros y presionó sus dedos con fuerza, levantando un poco más las caderas hasta que lo sintió, la respuesta de su cuerpo fue un espasmo junto a un grito de placer absoluto —Sí… más rápido.

—Sí… lo que quieras —replicó Draco levantándose y sujetando las piernas de Harry una vez más, embistiendo con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico se agitara y vibrara en cada envestida y por ende que su placer creciera,

Harry se sujetó con una mano de las sábanas y con la otra comenzó a masturbarse con necesidad mientras Draco le levantaba las piernas y seguía embistiendo, hasta que lo sintió temblar y lloriquear, mientras algo cálido se escurría en su interior, la sola sensación provocó que su placer llegara al máximo y se corrió en su propia mano mientras Draco le soltaba las piernas y se dejaba caer sobre él, respirando entrecortadamente.

Sintió las manos de Harry presionando su espalda, acariciándolo de manera tranquilizadora mientras sus corazones parecían haberse sincronizado y latían casi al mismo ritmo, por mucho rato más ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el suave ulular de la lechuza los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Oh… demonios —gimió Harry mientras Draco salía de su interior y se dejaba caer a un lado.

—Vamos, Potter, que no estuvo mal.

—No, sí estuvo genial, lo digo por la pobre ave… nos terminará demandando por querer pervertirla o algo así…

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y se apoyó en un codo para levantarse lo suficiente para poder ver al animal que los miraba atentamente —Sí… creo que ha quedado traumada.

—Ni lo digas, no quiero que termine yendo a sex´s shoop en lugar de a dejar las cartas a tu madre.

—¿Sex´s… qué?

—Oh… ya te contaré, te encantarán... aunque no he podido ir a ninguna en realidad, pero he leído de ellas.

—Pues… si me lo explicas luego.

—Hecho y ¿qué nombre le pondrás? —preguntó dándole una mirada complacida a Draco que miraba al ave de manera más analítica.

—Alba.

—¿Alba? —preguntó algo decepcionado —, ¿Nada mágico, el nombre de alguna constelación desconocida? ¿O de algo más impresionante que solo “Alba”?

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama y giró para ver a Harry —¿Sabes que tipo de lechuza es?

—Pues no… yo solo la vi y me pareció agradable como para ti y…

—Estoy seguro que Hagrid estaría ofendido… aunque para lo que nos enseñó…

—Hey —reclamó Harry dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—Ya, ya, Potter, que aún no hemos llegado al sadomasoquismo.

—Idiota.

—Obviaré eso —replicó Draco con una mirada petulante, disfrutando en realidad de la sonrisa de Harry —Esa lechuza es una “Lechuza de campanarios” su nombre científico es  _Tyto Alba_ así que por eso se llamará Alba, porque es su nombre.

—Oh… pues me gusta.

—No quepo en mí de alegría —contestó Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco, en vez de recibir el golpe que esperaba recibió un suave beso en los labios.

—Aún tenemos cosas que hablar…

—Lo sé…

—¿Podrías? Ya sabes, ese hechizo de limpieza… empieza a sentirse… —arrugó la nariz un poco, explicando de esa manera su punto.

—Sí, te entiendo —dijo Draco levantando la varita y limpiándolos a ambos, luego de eso ambos se abrazaron y acurrucaron bajo el cobertor.

—Me quedaré aquí… Quieras o no.

—Ya que se le hace —contestó Draco sonriendo relajadamente, mientras Harry se pegaba más a su cuerpo, y sí, definitivamente se sentía más que genial.

*****

 

[ ](http://s846.photobucket.com/albums/ab27/zafy_draco/?action=view&current=Alba.jpg)


	10. UNA DESAGRADABLE CAMPAÑA

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 10: “UNA DESAGRADABLE CAMPAÑA”**

* * *

 

And it's so cold - yeah it's so cold.

What...is...this feeling called love?

Why me? Why you? Why here? Why now?

It doesn't make no sense. No.

It's not convenient. No.

It doesn't fit my plans. No.

It's something I don't understand. Oh.

(F.E.E.L.I.N.G. C.A. double L.E.D. L.O.V.E. )

And as I stand and cross the room

I feel as if my whole life has been leading to this one moment.

And as I touch your shoulder tonight

This room has become

the centre of the entire universe.

 

F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E.

 

Pulp

 

 

Y hace tanto frío –Sí, hace tanto frío.

¿Qué…es... este sentimiento llamado amor?

¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué tú? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?

No tiene sentido. No.

No es conveniente. No.

No está en mis planes. No.

Es algo que no entiendo. Oh.

(S.E.N.T.I.M.I.E.N.T.O.L.L.A.M.A.D.O.A.M.O.R)

Y mientras me levanto y cruzo la habitación siento

Como si mi vida entera me hubiera llevado a este momento.

Y mientras toco tu hombro esta noche

Esta habitación se ha convertido

en el centro de todo el universo.

 

* * *

 

 

_4 de enero de 1999, Hogwarts_

 

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —preguntó Ron con los dientes apretados mientras Harry entraba a la habitación, sabía que iba tarde, se había quedado despierto con Draco hasta muy tarde, compartiendo información “gay” y ambos se habían quedado dormidos hasta demasiado tarde, al menos ya se había duchado, casi había olvidado que Ron o Hermione podrían haber notado su ausencia.

 

—Este no es el momento —contestó Harry jalando su uniforme del baúl y entrando al baño para cambiarse, lo hizo bastante rápido y con las justas pasó una mano por su cabello, estaba ya muy largo y se preguntó distraídamente si no sería buena idea dejarlo crecer más. Cuando salió con la ropa entre las manos y el uniforme de Gryffindor puesto, Ron aún lo esperaba, con los brazos cruzados, junto a su cama.

 

—No has contestado.

 

—Vamos, Ron…

 

—No, no me digas “Vamos, Ron” ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

 

—Por allí, pensé que habíamos quedado en qué no tenía que darles explicaciones.

 

—Y yo en que tratarías de ser cuidadoso y sobre todo discreto.

 

—¿Discreto?

 

—No creas que soy un tonto, sé que anoche debiste quedarte con alguien, como lo has estado haciendo desde hace tiempo.

 

—Pensé que esto ya era tema superado —reprochó Harry metiendo de cualquier manera los libros para sus clase del día.

 

—¿No te das cuenta que eres un personaje público? ¿Sabes lo que harían algunos si se enteraran de tus escapadas…? ¿De las cosas que te gustan?

 

—De que soy gay, ¡Por un demonio, no es tan difícil decirlo!

 

—¡Bien, gay! —gritó Ron —¿No te das cuenta de lo que harían con esa información?

 

—Me tiene sin cuidado.

 

—Pues deberías tenerlo, no quiero que te estén chantajeando ni que aparezcas en “El Profeta”.

 

—¿Qué si eso pasara? ¿Dejarías de hablarme de nuevo acaso? —reclamó Harry colgándose la mochila al hombro para salir, la mano de Ron sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

 

—No quiero que te sigan molestando, que ahora que todo está bien encuentren la forma de fastidiarte el momento… ya lo sabes, la Academia de Aurores y todo eso.

 

Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable por haberle hablado a Ron de esa manera, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, no lo dejarían entrar a la Academia de Aurores y si bien era cierto que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, sabía que no estaba listo aún para afrontarlo —Lo siento… sí estoy siendo cuidadoso.

 

—Bien… —Ron pareció dudar un momento y luego le dio una mirada culpable —¿Con quién…?

 

—No te lo puedo decir —interrumpió Harry —, prometí no hacerlo, y él tampoco lo hará.

 

Ron pareció algo decepcionado, pero eso duró apenas un instante antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreír —Vamos, ya es tarde y Hermione está esperándonos.

 

—Oh, Hermione… ¿Ella sabe que no…?

 

—No, claro que no, compañero —contestó Ron, parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo —, es nuestro secreto —y Harry le sonrió sinceramente agradecido.

 

*****

 

Caminó por los pasillos, como hacía demasiado no lo hacía, con total calma y tranquilidad, relajado, recordando los momentos que había pasado la noche anterior con Harry, era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

 

Había creído encontrarse con un inexperto y nervioso Potter, que tal vez lo detuviera antes de haber iniciado algo siquiera y se había dado con la sorpresa de un muy experimentado y satisfaciente chico, definitivamente Potter lo asombraba.

 

Habían hablado hasta muy entrada la madrugada, en susurros, tal como habían hecho antes, algunas noches en que el chico se había quedado a dormir con él. Y en la mañana había despertado con una muy ardiente y ávida boca rodeando su miembro, una mamada espectacular, definitivamente lo mejor para empezar el día.

 

Desayunó rápidamente, pues ya iba tarde para pociones, casi no  prestó atención a los murmullos o conversaciones de los chicos de su casa, su mirada estuvo atenta a que Harry llegara al Gran Comedor y cuando así lo hizo, junto a la comadreja, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ligeramente.

 

Harry también le dio una mirada, apenas un instante antes de continuar el camino con su amigo, eso fue suficiente para Draco y se puso en pie para llegar temprano a la clase del profesor Monroe, tenía que comentarle, después de todo, que el código había aparecido esa mañana en su solicitud, aún no se lo había podido decir a Harry, pero el chico había prometido pasarse por su habitación en la noche, luego de la cena y Draco esperaba ansioso aquel momento.

 

*****

 

Cuando Harry llegó a la clase de pociones ya Draco estaba dentro, sentado al final, en su mesa habitual, junto al profesor Monroe. Ambos hablaban muy alegremente. Por un instante un pequeño pinchazo de celos, uno que no había tenido antes, mayor incluso al que había sentido alguna vez por Ginny cuando la había visto con Dean, se instaló en su pecho. No pudo dejar de enviarle miradas resentidas a Draco cada cierto tiempo, para ver si este notaba su incomodidad, pero no fue así aparentemente. Los demás alumnos llegaron a la clase y el profesor pasó al frente, listo para dar inicio a la clase.

 

Durante ésta, Harry se convenció de que estaba pensando tonterías y que era absurda cualquier idea de celos, que lo más probable es que Draco estuviera discutiendo con el profesor sobre la beca, la noche anterior hubiera querido conversar con Draco sobre eso, pero habían hablado de otras tantas cosas y la noche se les había hecho demasiado corta. Definitivamente esa noche tendría que hablarlo.

 

 

La clase de pociones estuvo bastante simple, a no ser por las miradas de Potter, tendría que preguntarle el por qué más tarde, por lo pronto se dedicó a prestar atención, realizar su poción (obtuvo la mejor calificación y unos puntos para su casa). Luego, en la clase de Herbología, se preocupó en esquivar los insultos y tontos intentos de molestarlo con hechizos y cuidar de que los idiotas Hufflepuff no hechizaran su planta. Para la hora de la cena se encontraba agotado y hambriento, pero en cuanto vio a Potter cruzar el Gran Comedor una vez más el hambre se fue al demonio, reemplazado por la ansiedad de verlo de nuevo.

 

Mientras caminaba a su habitación meditó acerca de por qué se sentía de esa manera con él, antes de regresar de vacaciones y quizá durante el primer segundo del primer beso que se habían dado la noche anterior estaba seguro de que se trataba de conseguir alguien con quien follar, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a estar con él, por diversión y salud mental, sin sentimientos, sin embargo a tan solo veinticuatro horas empezaba a sentirse algo mareado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

 

Decidido a tratar de controlar mejor sus pensamientos y evitar que Potter lo alterara tanto se sentó tras su escritorio y empezó con la tarea de pociones, en espera de Potter, tratando de convencerse de que en realidad no sentía nada extraordinario, solo ansiedad por calmar su deseo sexual.

 

*****

 

El día había sido largo, y es que le costaba un poco agarrar el ritmo a las clases luego de las vacaciones que había tenido, en donde había andado de fiesta demasiadas veces, sin contar que la noche anterior se había desvelado y el solo pensar en la enorme cantidad de deberes que tenía le hacía sentir ligeramente sobrepasado. En momentos como esos se preguntaba si realmente podría seguirle el paso a los tres años de carrera que le quedaban por estudiar* y si no sería más simple tan solo tomar el camino fácil e ir a ocupar una plaza inmediatamente.

 

Bostezó sonoramente ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione y una de advertencia de Ron, quien le había guardado el secreto de su escapada la noche anterior. Los tres estaban en la biblioteca, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Estaba tan cansado que no notó la mirada suspicaz de Ginny.

 

—Creo que iré a descansar —anunció luego de un momento más.

 

—Apenas son las siete y treinta —dijo algo incrédula Hermione.

 

—¿Y?

 

—¿Y qué no es muy temprano para dormir? —preguntó ella taladrándolo con la mirada, como si tratara de descubrir la verdad con solo mirarlo. Harry desvió la mirada solo por si es que su amiga hubiera estado aprendiendo a usar Legilimancia y se puso en pie.

 

—No dormiré… debo hacer unas cosas y me quedaré en mi habitación, no es mi culpa que las clases hayan sido tan pesadas —acusó Harry.

 

—¡Deben serlo! —exclamó Hermione con aquella mirada de maniática que ponía últimamente, era como en los TIMOS pero multiplicado por mil —tenemos ya los EXTASIS encima.

 

—Claro —murmuró Harry colgándose la mochila al hombro —Los EXTASIS y luego la evaluación para la Academia de Aurores y a continuación tres largos años de entrenamientos, clases, estudios, más exámenes —suspiró hacia Ron y Hermione que lo veían con las cejas levantadas —, a veces creo que no terminará nunca…

 

—Eh… Harry, tienes razón —dijo Hermione con voz algo preocupada —, será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco.

 

Harry solo le sonrió en respuesta antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida, le pareció escuchar a Hermione murmurar algo como _“estrés”_

 

Llegó a la habitación de Draco y sin avisar siquiera entró, encontrándose con Draco, para variar, sentado en el escritorio estudiando.

 

—Me pregunto si algunas veces harás algo más que estudiar —dijo a modo de saludo mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el piso. Draco se giró algo sobresaltado, pero suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

 

—Ocasionalmente también follo.

 

—Oh —lamentó Harry falsamente mientras se acercaba al escritorio y Draco hacía girar su silla por completo —, deberíamos cambiar eso de “ocasionalmente”

 

—Cierto —afirmó Draco mientras Harry se sentaba sobre él, con las piernas a los lados —, deberíamos hacerlo, urgentemente.

 

—Podemos empezar inmediatamente —continuó Harry mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de Draco, con una de sus manos se aferró al respaldar de la silla y con la otra empezó a desabotonar la túnica de la escuela que aún usaba Draco.

 

—Potter, verdaderamente eres un insaciable —susurró Draco mientras con ambas manos presionaba las nalgas de Harry restregándolo contra sí, el roce, junto con las pequeñas mordidas que Harry le estaba dando en su cuello estaban catapultándolo hacia el placer rápidamente.

 

—Espero que Alba se haya quedado en la lechucería esta noche —murmuró Harry logrando abrir casi por completo la túnica de Draco y pasando sus manos por la tela de la camisa delgada que aun cubría su pecho.

 

—Esa pobre ave —suspiró Draco atacando el cuello de Harry y agitando sus caderas un poco más —, debe haber quedado traumada de por vida.

 

—Sí… —murmuró Harry dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole más acceso a su cuello.

 

—Sobre todo después de tus gritos —continuó Draco —, aunque claro, eran comprensibles, después de todo se trataba de mí.  

 

—Eres un presumido —se quejó Harry alejándose de Draco y poniéndose en pie con los brazos cruzados.

 

Draco bufó algo incrédulo y se puso en pie también.

 

—Oh, ¿No me digas que verdaderamente te has ofendido por eso?

 

Harry desvió la mirada y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos más, Draco, cada vez más alertado caminó hacia él.

 

—¡Vamos, Harry, no seas niño!

 

Entonces Harry estiró sus brazos lo suficiente para tomarlo por los hombros y lo jaló, para luego girar y tirarlo sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios se sentó a horcajadas sobre el.

 

—La verdad es que quería hacerlo en la cama, conociéndote lo hubiéramos terminado haciendo sobre la silla.

 

—¿Conociéndome? —se burló Draco acariciando con las puntas de los dedos las piernas de Harry —, bueno, tal vez…

 

—Y definitivamente no soy niño —continuó antes de darle un beso en los labios, Draco aceptó complacido la intromisión de esa lengua en el interior de su boca y hasta pareció ronronear cuando atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior.

 

—No, definitivamente no lo eres —estuvo de acuerdo Draco mientras sus manos subían por los muslos de Harry y los labios de Harry revoloteaban por su cuello y mandíbula, suspiró conforme mientras sus manos se encargaban ahora de deshacer los botones de la túnica de Harry y sus caderas se seguían refregando cada vez más rápido.

 

—Draco… verdaderamente me gustas tanto —dijo Harry dándole una lamida en la parte de atrás de la oreja, lo que hizo que Draco gimiera más fuerte mientras casi con desesperación jalaba la túnica de Harry hacia abajo.

 

—Quítatela —ordenó mientras se sentaba y se deshacía de su propia túnica y de la camisa que llevaba debajo, Harry le sonrió ampliamente y también se terminó de deshacer de su túnica.

 

Ambos con el torso desnudo se abrazaron y besaron con bastante ansiedad, rodando por la cama hasta que Draco se colocó sobre él, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Se encargó de desabotonar el pantalón y bajar el cierre, Harry levantó las caderas ayudándolo a que le pudiera quitar las prendas.

 

Sintió las uñas de Draco arañando la piel de sus caderas mientras los pantalones y bóxer bajaban hasta sus tobillos.

 

—Oh no, está vez no me dejarás solo con los pantalones abajo —reclamó Harry sentándose completamente y empujando un poco a Draco para poder deshacerse de los zapatos y medias.

 

—Lo dices como si te quejaras —replicó con una sonrisa Draco mientras se ponía de pie y se desprendía de su propia ropa, Harry ya desnudo se tendió en la cama una vez más y le dio una mirada lasciva.

 

—Sin quejas —confesó Harry mientras su mirada se paseaba sobre el cuerpo ya desnudo de Draco.

 

—¿Ninguna? —preguntó Draco gateando sobre la cama hacia Harry.

 

—Nop… definitivamente ninguna —sonrió Harry jalando a Draco sobre él para besarlo y dejar que sus pieles se tocasen.

 

Draco se acomodó sobre él y abandonó sus labios para empezar a recorrer con su lengua el cuello y los hombros de Harry, que suspiraba y acariciaba su espalda suavemente —Voltéate —ordenó sobre sus labios mientras se levantaba un poco para darle sitio.

 

Harry se giró y trató de arrodillarse, pero la mano de Draco sobre su espalda lo empujó nuevamente sobre el colchón, sintió todo el peso de Draco sobre él y la erección del chico rozando la parte baja de su espalda —Draco… —murmuró levantando un poco más las caderas.

 

—Oh, demonios sí que eres un insaciable impaciente… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

 

—¿Complacerme? —preguntó Harry girando el rostro hacia un lado, Draco se inclinó hacia él y lo besó mientras sus manos le acariciaban los costados lentamente, Harry jadeó sintiéndose cada vez más excitado y fascinado de todo lo que las caricias de Draco podían provocar en él. Cierto que no le había dicho a Draco que estaba o creía estar enamorado de él, aunque en momentos como estos, en que sentía que se derretía completamente bajo sus caricias se convencía más y más de que sí, definitivamente, sí estaba enamorado de él. Pensó que luego tendría tiempo para pensar como y cuando decírselo.

 

Draco se apartó del beso y con una mano acarició su cabellera, apartando el cabello hacia un lado para luego morderle la nuca, había descubierto que si había una forma eficaz de hacer que Harry se retorciera y gritara con fuerza era mordiendo allí y eso solo en un par de sesiones, ¿qué más podría descubrir luego?

 

—¡Oh, demonios! —gritó Harry revolviéndose en la cama y aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas.

 

La boca de Draco se apartó de la nuca luego de dar una larga lamida y bajó por los hombros y luego por la espalda, por la columna, dando ocasionales mordidas y besos, mientras Harry se refregaba contra el colchón y gemía sonoramente, Draco bajó hasta el final de la espalda y retrocedió un poco —Draco…

 

—Levanta —le dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos las caderas y las levantaba un poco, Harry obedeció y aún apoyando el pecho sobre la cama sintió los dedos de Draco toqueteando cerca de su entrada suavemente, mientras unos labios ahora daban suaves besos sobre sus nalgas.

 

—¡Merlín! ¡Draco! —gritó cuando Draco le dio una mordida en una de las nalgas.

 

Draco soltó una pequeña risita antes de apartarse tan solo un instante mientras tomaba la varita de la mesa de noche y con ella recorría la espalda de Harry jugueteando y poniéndolo más desesperado.

 

—Realmente, Potter —murmuró medio arrastrando las palabras, lo cual le pareció a Harry mucho más excitante —, sí que eres muy caliente —dijo a la vez que la varita llegaba hasta su entrada y la presionaba un poco.

 

—Y tú un abusivo pendejo —reclamó Harry —¿Quieres dejar de torturarme de esa manera y… —jadeó cuando sintió aquella fría y extraña sensación en su culo, Draco había vuelto a hacer el hechizo lubricante.

 

—¿Decías? —preguntó Draco dejando la varita a un lado y acariciando con un dedo sobre la entrada —¿Qué decías, Potter? —volvió a interrogar mientras empujaba un poco ese dedo en el interior del chico. Las caderas de Harry se agitaron hacia atrás.

 

—¡Dios! —resopló Harry levantando el rostro para ver a Draco que tenía la mirada fija en su trasero —¡Vamos!

 

—Lo que ordene el héroe —dijo con un suspiro mientras tomaba con ambas manos las caderas de Harry y se posicionaba mejor entre sus piernas, se inclinó hacia delante y dio un par de mordidas en la espalda, logrando que Harry se arqueara y que su entrada se frotara más contra su ya muy necesitada erección. De un solo empujón se hundió en él, aferrándose con fuerza a sus caderas mientras Harry emitía un gemido ahogado contra las sábanas y él contenía el aliento.

 

—Ohhhh —gruñó Harry girando sus caderas contra la pelvis de Draco que lo sujetó con más fuerza.

 

—Caliente y apretado —murmuró Draco —¿Puedo…?

 

—¡Por favor! —gritó Harry y entonces Draco se empezó a mover, tal como la vez anterior, con bastante fuerza y rapidez contra él. Harry levantó las caderas un poco más, tratando de ajustarse a las embestidas de Draco mientras se aferraba a las sábanas tratando de no ir hacia delante.

 

—Harry… dime —pidió Draco entre jadeos.

 

—Más… más abajo —murmuró levantando el rostro para ver a Draco con el cabello pegoteado por el sudor en la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas, sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron unidas, entonces Draco rozó su próstata y Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y hundir la cara entre las almohadas mientras gritaba.

 

—¿Sí…?

 

—Demonios —jadeó Harry con voz más ronca —Demonios… sigue.

 

Draco no contestó y se siguió empujando contra él una y otra vez, mientras Harry gemía cada vez mas sonoramente, su mirada fija en la forma como la espalda del chico se arqueaba marcando unos cuantos músculos, como esta se iba perlando de pequeñas gotas de sudor… —Harry… —gimió sabiéndose ya demasiado cerca del final.

 

La mano de Draco se hizo un camino hacia delante y sujetó su erección, Harry lo agradeció porque no podría acariciarse a sí mismo sin irse hacia delante. La mano de Draco empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez mientras él se empujaba hacia atrás para recibirlo, completamente coordinados, cada vez acelerando más el ritmo hasta que sintió que no podría más, que sus nalgas chocaban con fuerza contra la pelvis de Draco y que el chico lloriqueaba y gruñía cosas in entendibles.

 

El interior de Harry se contraía cada vez más, apresándolo y haciéndolo sentir a cada instante más desesperado, casi no fue conciente de la caliente sustancia entre sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba con la mano libre las caderas de Harry; —¡Oh… Harry! —gritó finalmente mientras en su cuerpo cada uno de sus músculos se contraía, arrancándole sensaciones de placer.

 

Dejó su cuerpo caer hacia delante completamente, con Draco encima, aplastándolo, mientras sus piernas empezaban a sentirse algo resentidas, suspiró profundamente mientras Draco empezaba a repartir pequeños besos sobre su nuca y hombros —Vaya…

 

—Sí… vaya…

 

*****

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco sonreía. Y no de una manera fingida para demostrarle a los demás que estaba bien, aunque no lo estuviera, o solo un instante, por alguna broma de Harry. No, ahora él realmente sonreía durante todo el tiempo. El que sus compañeros lo molestaran ya no influía en su estado de humor, ni el que cada vez tuviera más tareas que realizar, o que su carga de estudiante se viera afectada por la cantidad de libros que el profesor Monroe le daba para prepararlo para las evaluaciones que tendría que rendir para la beca e incluso la presión por la llegada cada vez más cercana de los EXTASIS. Nada lograba desanimarlo, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que todo con Harry había empezado y cada vez se sentía más feliz al respecto.

 

Cada día esperaba impaciente la noche para que Harry llegara a su dormitorio, no solo para meterse en la cama, cosa que pasaba al final cada día, sino también para hablar con él, para estudiar juntos, para compartir tiempos en silencio, para actuar como si el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes no existiera y todo fuera perfecto… casi lo era.

 

Su madre le escribía cada dos días, aunque la primera carta que Alba trajo de vuelta fue una interrogante acerca del ave. Draco le había escrito comentándole que era una de la escuela, pero que parecía que esta ave le había agarrado cariño ya que lo obedecía en todo. Draco no creía que su madre se fuera a tragar tremendo cuento, pero para su sorpresa no preguntó ni objetó más acerca de la eficaz ave. Y efectivamente, Alba era una lechuza mucho más eficiente y veloz que las de la escuela, aunque Harry seguía alegando que el animal los miraba extraño y que debía tener algún trauma… aquella broma, por más escuchada que fuera, siempre hacía que Draco soltara una carcajada, siempre le recordaba la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

 

Harry había sonreído y sus ojos habían brillado de una manera maravillosa cuando le había confesado que sí se había inscrito en el concurso por la beca. Durante varias noches Harry permanecía en silencio, a su lado, apenas acariciando su pierna o simplemente dejando que sus brazos se rozaran, mientras él estudiaba los pesados libros de pociones. Por lo general Harry usaba ese tiempo para estudiar los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que era el curso en el que necesitaba mayores calificaciones para postular a una vacante en la Academia de Aurores. Draco siempre le decía que no debía preocuparse, que si había algo seguro era que podría entrar a la academia, Harry siempre le sonreía en respuesta argumentando que no quería que nadie le diera nada por ser solo “Harry Potter” sino por sus propios méritos. Draco lo comprendía y no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso por él.

 

Draco también agradecía que el siguiente partido de Quidditch del equipo de Harry contra Hufflepuff aún estuviera a más de un mes de distancia y que los entrenamientos se dieran únicamente una vez a la semana, pues eso les dejaba más tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Durante esas dos semanas Harry lo había “instruido” en todo lo que se refiere al mundo sexual muggle, o, según decía Harry, en lo poco que había podido conocer. Draco había reído mucho cuando había visto los condones y había hecho un gesto de desagrado ante aquel frasquito de lubricante, no se lo había dicho pero también se había sentido algo tímido al descubrir las historias de Harry en los clubes nocturnos de Australia y de Londres. Harry había prometido llevarlo allí cuando estuvieran de vacaciones y aunque no sabía que explicación le daría a su madre para desaparecer durante toda una noche (Harry había dejado en claro que no le permitiría simplemente escaparse y preocupar a su madre) había aceptado encantado, ansioso por ver aquella parte muggle de la cual los libros no enseñaban y que le parecía hasta cierto punto irreal, un lugar donde todos los que fueran gays se pudieran juntar y disfrutar libremente… en momentos como esos realmente empezaba a agradarle el mundo muggle.

 

Él no le había hablado aún de Yarik, no sabía la razón, tal vez no se sentía listo o seguro para hacerlo, pese a todo lo que estaba sintiendo aun tenía cierto miedo a abrir su corazón a Harry, miedo a ser lastimado… No sabía de donde venía ese miedo, aunque lo más probable fuera que más que nada era el miedo a reconocer y dejar que aquello que empezaba a sentir por Harry creciera y que luego, cuando tuviera que dejarlo, aquella separación doliera, doliera de una manera que él ya había experimentado y que no quería volver a sentir. Porque por más bien que la pasaran era conciente de que aquello en algún momento tendría que acabar, pronto sus caminos se separarían y eso dificultaría una relación ya de por sí complicada por todo lo que representaba ante una sociedad intolerante respecto a su comportamiento o gustos. Harry parecía algo más expresivo al respecto, siempre diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaba, lo muy feliz que era pasando el tiempo con él o haciendo planes para verse en vacaciones, aunque aún faltaran un par de meses. Algunas veces Draco se sentía presionado por eso, porque empezaba a sospechar que tal vez Harry sí iba más en serio con él, pero no había querido afrontarlo, no hasta aquella tarde de domingo, después de tres semanas juntos…

 

Como era domingo Harry se había quedado desde el sábado a pasar el día con él y ambos la habían pasado bastante bien, habían adelantado todas sus tareas y habían pasado mucho rato en la cama, hasta que Harry lo dijo finalmente…

 

Draco lo besó con fuerza mientras se empujaba una vez más en su interior —Merlín bendito —jadeó —eres fantástico.

 

—Sí, Draco… oh, así…

 

—Tan caliente… —gimió mientras una de sus manos pellizcaba la tetilla de Harry, que se arqueó deliciosamente, lo que lo hizo sentirse más cerca aún al orgasmo.

 

—Mmm… Draco yo…

 

—Oh, Harry no tienes ni idea de… —su mano bajó hasta la erección de Harry y la presionó con fuerza antes de tomarla entre los dedos —… lo bien que luces… —empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez, Harry se arqueó y pareció a punto de decir algo, pero fue un gemido lo que escapó de sus labios —cuánto me gustas así… —se inclinó y le dio una mordida en el hombro mientras su orgasmo le sobrevenía —¡Harry!

 

Harry apretó un poco más sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Draco y se arqueó de manera increíble, sintiendo la sustancia caliente derramarse en su interior y sus propios músculos contrayéndose hasta el orgasmo.

 

—¡Dios, Draco, te quiero! —gritó mientras con sus manos se aferraba a su espalda, Draco se quedó completamente quieto, los espasmos del orgasmo alejándose y su corazón latiendo con fuerza ya no solo por el esfuerzo.

 

Harry se soltó de Draco y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras sentía a Draco, en completo silencio, salir de su interior y tenderse a su lado. Sus mejillas le quemaban más a cada instante y era incapaz de voltear a mirar al rubio, aquello de lo que ya estaba completamente seguro se le había escapado, había estado a punto de soltarlo más de una vez, y no solo aquella tarde, si no muchas otras veces, no solo en medio de una fantástica sesión de sexo, sino también cuando conversaban y Draco le explicaba las cosas que no entendía de pociones de esa manera tan suya que tenía, o cuando se quedaban en silencio, apenas rozándose con las manos, tendidos sobre la cama, en cada uno de los momentos que compartían juntos y ahora que lo había hecho sabía que tal vez había metido la pata.

 

—Draco —dijo al fin cuando el silencio fue demasiado pesado.

 

—Mmm.

 

—Yo… —giró para verlo, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados aunque la forma como sus manos sujetaban las sábanas le daban a entender que no estaba realmente descansando o relajado. Se preguntó que tanto se podría haber enfadado o asustado el rubio por lo que había dicho.

 

—Lo siento…

 

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos y girándose para ver a Harry con enojo.

 

—Sí…

 

—Será mejor que te vayas —dijo sentándose en la cama y buscando con la mirada sus ropas, como siempre habían quedado tiradas por todos lados —, tus amigos te deben estar esperando.

 

—¿Me estás echando? —preguntó Harry con asombro mientras se sentaba también y jalaba su varita de la mesa de noche, con un solo movimiento los limpió a ambos de la forma que Draco le había enseñado semanas atrás.

 

—Ya casi es hora de la cena de todas maneras y… —Draco suspiró y miró hacia Harry que ya se estaba poniendo los pantalones —preferiría estar solo ahora.

 

—Claro —bufó Harry algo más enfadado mientras jalaba la túnica y se la ponía encima, Draco desvió la mirada y no dijo nada más.

 

—No es un pecado, ¿sabes? ni nada de lo que me tenga que avergonzar o disculpar —atacó mientras metía los libros en su mochila.

 

—Yo no he pedido que te disculpes —respondió Draco jalando su pantalón de pijama.

 

—Pero actúas como si te hubiera ofendido, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algún insulto.

 

—Yo no he dicho que lo fuera, no tenías que decirlo, eso es todo.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque no.

 

—Vaya, si que eres muy elocuente cuando te lo propones.

 

—Harry, no quiero discutir contigo… por favor, solo… solo déjalo así.

 

—¿Qué lo deje así? —reclamó Harry acercándose a Draco y mirándolo enojado —¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué venga en las noches, me deje follar por ti y no diga nada más?

 

—Yo no he dicho eso... ¿Por qué insistes en poner en mi boca palabras que nunca dije?

 

—¡Porque no sé que más hacer! —se quejó Harry —. Porque no me dices nada… ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Qué no te diga nada, que no te diga lo que puedo estar sintiendo, que sea tu muñeca inflable para que me folles cada noche?

 

—Primero que no sé que es una muñeca inflable y no lo quiero saber tampoco, pero escucha, tú y yo la pasamos bien, me gustas y mucho… pero date cuenta que esto: el decir que me quieres es demasiado.

 

—No lo es para mí, te quiero —levantó más el rostro —. Sí, te quiero —repitió —, y ya sentía algo por ti desde antes de navidad, por eso te besé y pensé que tú también lo sentías… que al menos era algo más que solo diversión para ti.

 

—Y lo es, pero…

 

—Ya… olvídalo.

 

—¡Harry! —llamó Draco al ver que el chico se daba la vuelta para salir.

 

—No… yo lo siento, no debí creer o suponer cosas, debí decírtelas desde el inicio…

 

—¿Por qué tienes que reaccionar así? Yo pensé que la pasábamos bien, que estaba bien así.

 

—Lo estaba pero me estoy enamorando de ti, es más, ya estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero que termines lastimándome más.

 

—¡Yo no te lastimaría!

 

—Ya lo haces, Draco —suspiró Harry y levantó una mano para pedirle a Draco que lo dejara hablar, pues el chico ya se apuraba a contestar —no te exijo que me quieras, ni que finjas hacerlo, pero si esto solo es diversión y follar para ti, entonces terminarás lastimándome… y no porque no me quieras, si no porque te molesta que yo lo haga.

 

Draco desvió la vista, su corazón acelerado, sintiendo más frío a cada instante y Harry alejándose hasta perderse por el pasillo y desaparecer.

 

Cuando se quedó solo se dejó caer nuevamente a la cama y se cubrió con los cobertores hasta la cabeza, las palabras de Harry dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero sobre ellas, mucho más dolorosa, la mirada de Harry, su mirada triste y decepcionada… Había pensado que era mejor no involucrarse demasiado, no abrir su corazón hacia él porque luego sería mucho más doloroso el verlo partir, no enamorarse para no sufrir, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que en realidad ya era tarde, que ya estaba enamorado de él, no había otra explicación para que eso doliera tanto…

 

*****

 

Caminó rápidamente hasta su sala común, pensando en Draco, en lo maravilloso que había estado todo hasta que tenía que abrir su bocota y malograr todo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Aquel sentimiento estaba creciendo cada vez más en él y tarde o temprano tendría que salir a la luz y mejor era temprano, cuando, al menos eso esperaba él, aún pudiera evitar enamorarse más y por consecuencia sufrir más, más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo en ese momento…

 

—Harry —saludó Hermione levantando la mano para llamar su atención, la chica estaba sentada frente a la chimenea con un gran libro de derechos en el mundo mágico y a su lado Ron que lo miraba de manera suspicaz. Ron no había insistido en preguntar que era lo que hacía Harry o a donde se escabullía cada noche, había sido su cómplice durante todo ese tiempo y realmente lo agradecía, agradecía que Ron aceptara quien era y que no lo tratara diferente, que tratara de ayudarlo de la manera que los amigos hacen.

 

—Hola —dijo recomponiendo su sonrisa lo mejor posible mientras se sentaba junto a ellos —¿Qué hacen?

 

—Estudiando —respondió Ron con una mueca —porque ya solo faltan tres meses, una semana, cuatro días  —levantó su muñeca para ver el reloj —y doce horas para los EXTASIS.

 

—¡Ron! —se quejó Hermione sonrojándose un poco, Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—¡Pero es lo que tú me has dicho!

 

—No te burles —regañó Hermione dándole un golpe en el brazo a su novio.

 

—Ya… no peleen —pidió Harry mientras tomaba el libro que Hermione había dejado a un lado —¿En verdad estás decidida a esto no?

 

—Sí —respondió ella con orgullo —el mundo mágico necesita que las leyes sean mejores y si el camino es el derecho mágico, pues allí estaré.

 

—Por la defensa de todas las criaturas indefensas —recitó Ron.

 

—Sí, así es —contestó ella seriamente —, y no solo de las criaturas indefensas… también de los magos y brujas, para que no hayan más discriminaciones.

 

—Hermione —suspiró Harry, ella ya se los había dicho un par de semanas antes, al parecer el que Harry fuera gay la había hecho investigar sobre el asunto y había quedado desagradablemente sorprendida cuando había descubierto que los magos tenían prohibido el ser gays, el casarse, el adoptar bebés y que incluso si un mago era despedido de su empleo por ser gay no tenía derecho a reclamar, pues su comportamiento era visto como inapropiado y como una justificación suficiente para ser apartado. Harry no podía negar que había quedado aterrado por todo eso y a la vez conmovido porque su amiga quisiera buscar la forma de hacer que la vida le fuera más fácil, aunque realmente lo veía muy difícil.

 

—Y entonces —dijo Hermione —¿Terminaste la composición para pociones? —preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema, no le gustaba ver como Harry se preocupaba por el futuro incierto en cuanto a ese tema.

 

—Sí —Harry sacó de la mochila la tarea de pociones, corregida y enseñada por Draco y se la tendió a la chica que empezó a leerla con una sonrisa complacida, Harry se dejó caer sobre el sillón completamente, tratando de no lucir demasiado abatido y esperando poder irse pronto a la cama, no tenía deseos siquiera de cenar.

 

*****

 

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Harry se había marchado enfadado y Draco se la había pasado observándolo cuando creía que nadie más lo veía y esperando por él cada noche, al cabo de la tercera noche concluyó que Harry no volvería, no a menos que él hiciera algo y aunque en un inicio había estado dispuesto a dejar que la pena pasara por el bien de ambos se había dado cuenta que aquella pena no pasaría y que sería testarudo y tonto el apartarse de Harry cuando lo que más quería era tenerlo cerca. No quería pensar acerca de lo que podía pasar luego, de lo que sería o podía ser un futuro en una relación así, pero tampoco quería pensar en lo que sería seguir teniendo a Harry tan cerca, dentro del castillo y tan lejos a la vez.

 

Así que esa mañana, antes de ir a desayunar, enrolló el pergamino que había escrito la noche anterior, con solo unas cuantas palabras y había salido rumbo a la lechucería, por suerte, debido a la hora sobre todo, no se había cruzado con ningún compañero en busca de hacerse el valiente enfrentando al mortífago que andaba solo.

 

Llamó a Alba, la cual acudió rápidamente y después de acariciarla un rato le ató el mensaje, Draco sabía que su lechuza era una bastante común, excepto por la mancha blanca que tenía en el pecho y el rostro, pero no era reconocible y lo agradeció, lo menos que quería era dejarse en evidencia delante de toda la escuela.

 

Alba ululó suavemente y extendió sus alas para volar. Draco la vio salir por uno de los ventanales antes de correr hacia el Gran Comedor, donde el desayuno ya empezaba, esperaba poder desayunar algo y ver a Harry un momento antes de regresar a su habitación, pues ese día tenía la mañana libre.

 

*****

 

Harry entró al Gran Comedor mientras bostezaba, se sentía cansado, llevaba días sin dormir, luchando con la idea de ir a ver a Draco, de dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban y esperar a que pronto Draco empezara a sentir algo por él. Sabía que Draco lo había estado observando pero, terco en su argumento, no le había hecho el más mínimo caso, pensando en tensar las cosas hasta el punto en que Draco mismo decidiera que lo quería de vuelta, pero aquello no había funcionado, todo lo contrario, lo único que lograba era sentirse más desesperado por volver.

 

Se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado junto con Ron y Hermione. Delante de ellos se sentaron Dean, Seamus y Neville, le extrañó que Ginny, junto con todo el grupo con que se juntaba últimamente: Paul Bryce, Maurice Hawes, Sylvia Zelazny, Oliver Lusk y Edgar Pennymon no anduvieran  cerca, la chica había pasado del acoso inicial y de las miradas de odio a ignorarlo completamente. Harry sospechaba que no era su último movimiento y que pronto haría algo más, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en pensar en Draco, en cumplir con las tareas y en los entrenamientos de quidditch como para meditarlo mucho. Sin embargo, luego de haber escuchado la conversación antes de las vacaciones donde los chicos reían por haber molestado a Draco sospechaba que seguramente estarían detrás de uno u otro ataque más. Harry realmente esperaba que no tuvieran nada que ver con aquella vez en que Draco había vuelto sangrando a su habitación o con el incidente del Expreso de Hogwarts.

 

—Realmente espero que el profesor  Flitwick no sea muy demandante hoy, aún estoy muy cansado.

 

—No seas exagerado, Ron —replicó Hermione —y si estás cansado es porque no te diste el tiempo suficiente para terminar con la tarea de DCAO y anoche te quedaste hasta muy tarde. Si hasta Harry tiene al día los deberes.

 

—Gracias por lo que me toca —se quejó Harry antes de darle, sin mucho apetito realmente,  una mordida a su tostada —, ahora sé que cuando necesite que me levanten la moral puedo contar contigo.

 

—¡No lo decía por eso! —se defendió Hermione —es solo que desde hace un tiempo que te tomas los estudios más en serio y… —el alboroto que se formó cerca de la entrada del comedor la interrumpió, los tres giraron a la vez para ver como Draco Malfoy era rodeado de una luz roja y sobre él, bailando en el aire se formaban unas letras, el colegio entero empezó a reír mientras Malfoy retrocedía poco a poco.

 

Maldita había tenido que ser su suerte, pensó Draco mientras empezaba a retroceder, no lo podía evitar, podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse más a cada instante, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras miraba al pequeño grupo de la Weasley, que estaban casi frente a él, los conocía demasiado bien ya como para no saber que habían sido ellos los que habían lanzado el hechizo, podía sentir la magia rondándolo y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría sobre él, considerando la falta de imaginación de aquel grupo de pacotilla probablemente diría lo mismo que en el tren.

 

 

Harry se puso en pie, frunciendo el ceño y sacando la varita, sintió a Ron y Hermione a su lado mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Draco que no lo miraba a él, sino a un punto a su izquierda mientras sobre el chico se iba formando una sola palabra, en color rosa brilloso y escandaloso:

 

_“Maricón”_

 

—Harry —susurró Hermione jalándolo de una manga, mientras él trataba de levantar la varita.

 

 

Draco levantó más el rostro y tomó una imperceptible bocanada de aire, tratando de darse un poco más de valor antes de voltear y caminar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, a su alrededor, sus demás compañeros empezaron a señalarlo, reír e incluso hacer gestos de fastidio y de asco, casi en las puertas se cruzó con los Slytherin: Blaise, Pansy y Nott que lo miraron con lástima, lástima que solo logró hacer que algo mucho más amargo y horrible subiera por su garganta. Nadie debía sentir lástima por él, él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no daban pena.

 

—¡Silencio! —gritó la voz de la profesora McGonagall sobre el sonido de las voces de los demás alumnos mientras Harry por fin se había logrado separar del agarre de Hermione y trataba de apuntar a Malfoy, que en ese momento ya estaba cerca de la puerta, si se seguía alejando le sería imposible tratar de quitar aquel estúpido letrero.

 

—¡Silencio he dicho! —repitió la profesora y la mayoría de los alumnos se calmó y, haciendo mucho ruido, poco a poco fueron retomando sus lugares en las mesas de sus casas, la profesora McGonagall se había puesto de pie delante de la mesa de profesores y los miraba muy enfadada, Harry supo que no sería correcto que fuera tras Malfoy y que lo mejor era que esperara a que el alboroto terminara.

 

—Todos siéntense —continuó hablando la profesora, mirando hacia el grupo que permanecía cerca de la puerta mientras Draco desaparecía completamente de su vista tras las puertas del Gran Comedor, en cuanto el rubio las cruzó estas se cerraron con fuerza, causando un sonido sordo. —¡Inmediatamente! —apuró la profesora a los últimos alumnos que ya se movían de manera lenta y a regañadientes a sus sitios.

 

Ginny apareció al otro extremo de la mesa, junto con aquel grupo de amigos, todos sonreían de manera satisfecha, las dudas asaltaron a Harry nuevamente, tal vez debería ocuparse un poco más de investigar que tanto estaban molestando a Draco.

 

—Esto es inaudito —empezó a decir la profesora hacia los alumnos —que quede claro que no permitiremos un comportamiento tan desagradable como este, nadie tiene ningún derecho a molestar, ni insultar al Señor Malfoy ni a ningún otro compañero o compañera de esa manera y el que sea encontrado realizando este tipo de actos será expulsado inmediatamente, sin derecho a reconsideraciones.

 

El Gran Comedor quedó sumido en un gran silencio, uno muy pesado y culpable, mientras Harry seguía pensando en Draco y lo mal que se debía sentir y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ir a abrazarlo y acompañarlo en ese momento.

 

—Por ahora nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que empiecen las clases y espero no tener que volver a dar este tipo de advertencias —dijo finalmente la profesora antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por una de las puertas laterales que usaban los maestros, Harry realmente esperó que fuera a ver a Draco y le quitara el hechizo.

 

Poco a poco los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse mientras las lechuzas matutinas venían volando sobre el techo.

 

—Esto es intolerable —se quejó Hermione.

 

—Sí, mira que llamarnos la atención a todos por lo que le hicieron al hurón.

 

—¡Ron! —reclamaron a la vez Harry y Hermione, el chico enrojeció y miró hacia Harry culpablemente.

 

—No me refería a que está bien que lo molesten por eso… ya sabes, pero…

 

—Por ser gay —interrumpió Harry.

 

—Sí, por ser gay… yo no he dicho que esté de acuerdo porque lo molesten, es solo que se trata de Malfoy y después de lo que estuvo haciendo por aquí los últimos dos cursos pues algunos están enfadados pero no todos lo molestamos y nos grita como si… 

 

—Harry —interrumpió Hermione apuntando hacia la mesa delante de Harry, parecía algo confundida, Harry giró para ver a Alba delante suyo con una pata extendida.

 

—Hey, bonita, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza antes de desatar el mensaje que cargaba, algo sorprendido por la presencia del ave, suponía que Draco no podría haber localizado a su lechuza y enviado la nota tan rápidamente a menos que la hubiera tenido en su habitación. Algo más ansioso le dio unas cuantas migas de su tostada al ave que extendió las alas y salió volando junto con las demás lechuzas mientras él por fin desenrollaba la nota…

 

—¿Sabes de quien es? —preguntó Ron algo curioso y levantando la cabeza para tratar de ver, Harry la cubrió inmediatamente, molesto por la interrupción de su amigo, apenas y había distinguido la tinta azul y la letra alargada de Draco.

 

—Sí, sé de quien es.

 

—Oh —suspiró Ron antes de servirse un poco más de jugo de calabaza mientras Hermione lo miraba inquisitivamente. 

 

—Hermione —llamó Ron distrayéndola de Harry —¿Me explicas de nuevo el hechizo de convertir la brisa en pequeños remolinos de viento?

 

Hermione sonrió casi extasiada mientras asentía y empezaba a explicar el complicado hechizo de 12 movimientos a Ron, que parecía realmente harto de escucharlo.

 

Harry sonrió agradecido hacia su amigo por distraer a la chica para que pudiera leer su nota tranquilamente.

 

El pergamino era bastante pequeño y solo tenía escritas unas cuantas palabras, pero las suficientes para hacer que Harry sintiera su corazón latir con más fuerza y una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. 

_Lo siento._

_Estoy dispuesto a hablar._

 

*****

 

—Me temo, Señor Malfoy que esta vez le exigiré que me diga los nombres de las personas que le han hecho esto.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza, estaba sentado sobre su cama, la profesora había removido al fin el hechizo y él estaba agradecido por eso, pues según la lista de hechizos prohibidos el hechizo que necesitaba para librarse de aquel letrero estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo no planeaba delatar a nadie.

 

—No vi quien fue, profesora, en ese momento mucha gente entraba y salía del Gran Comedor.

 

—Señor Malfoy —suspiró la profesora McGonagall —su actitud deja mucho que desear —Draco desvió la mirada hacia la alfombra, apartando de su mente el fastidio y la humillación y preguntándose si finalmente Harry habría recibido la nota.

 

—Bien, en vista de su terquedad, solo me queda advertirle que trate de ir con más cuidado y que en caso yo descubra quienes son los culpables los expulsaré de la escuela.

 

—Solo logrará que tengan más ganas de fastidiarme —se quejó Draco.

 

—No, Señor Malfoy, lograremos que empiecen a madurar y tener un poco más de respeto —Draco no estuvo de acuerdo pero no argumentó nada más.

 

—Creo que sería adecuado que esta tarde falte a sus clases, hablaré con el profesor Flitwick para que lo justifique y le envíe las tareas a realizar…

 

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

 

—Por supuesto que no, no le obligaría a faltar, solo es una recomendación, eso es todo.

 

—De acuerdo, me lo pensaré —Draco afirmó con la cabeza, claro que no faltaría a clases, no se escondería, no les daría el gusto de eso, solo necesitaba calmarse completamente para poder aguantar las burlas que recibiría en la tarde.

 

La profesora McGonagall le dio una mirada más y asintió algo cansada antes de salir y dejarlo solo, Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, recordó que contar en otra época le ayudaba, así que en casi un murmullo comenzó —Cien dragones, noventa y nueve dragones, noventa y ocho dragones….

 

*****

 

La clase de la mañana se le hizo eterna, nunca antes le pareció tan aburrida y lenta una clase del profesor Flitwick. En cuanto la campana sonó metió sus libros a la mochila y se apresuró a caminar junto con sus compañeros por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor, no tenía demasiado apetito y pensó que podría comer un poco para que sus amigos no lo cuestionaran antes de escabullirse hacia la habitación de Draco. Casi y se lo podía imaginar en su habitación: solo y rumiando su rabia y su frustración por no poder poner las cosas en orden y por no poder poner a todos esos que lo molestaban en su sitio, como antes, aunque sea a  punta de trampas sucias o por su influencia, ahora ya no podía y Harry sabía que eso de una manera u otra siempre lo hacía sentir miserable, ya lo había visto antes, esa mirada de rabia e impotencia, de no poder reclamar con el mismo derecho de antes.

 

Solo le dio unos cuantos bocados al puré de papas y estofado, se bebió rápidamente el contenido de su vaso de jugo de calabaza y luego se puso en pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro para poder irse.

 

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo extrañadamente.

 

—Debo ir al baño… los alcanzo luego —se disculpó mientras salía, no dándole opción a sus amigos a replicar.

 

Corrió por los pasillos usando algunos de los atajos que recordaba hasta que llegó al tercer piso, sin pararse a mirar mucho si alguien estaba cerca o no murmuró la contraseña y La Hermosa Hada lo dejó pasar.

 

Su corazón latiendo agitadamente por haber corrido y por la ansiedad de verlo, sin embargo se obligó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, en cuanto llegó a la habitación se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía.

 

*****

 

Alguna vez había leído que si dejas ver cuanto te afecta y cuanto te duele entonces ya habrías perdido la mitad de la batalla y Draco lo entendía bien, hoy mucho más que nunca.

 

Cuando ya casi fue la hora del almuerzo se puso en pie, tomó una ducha y  se cambió de ropa, se peinó de la mejor manera posible y luego cogió el morral con las cosas para la clase de encantamientos y salió de su habitación, con la frente en alto y una sonrisa cínica que no ensayaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

Usó algunos de los atajos que Harry le había enseñado y en el primer piso se cruzó con varios chicos que iban o venían del Gran Comedor, varios lo señalaron, otros soltaron carcajadas y muchos soltaron discretamente insultos, Draco los miraba a la cara con desprecio y altanería antes de continuar caminando.

 

Cuando finalmente llegó al Gran Comedor se sintió algo decepcionado porque Harry no se encontrara allí, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se acomodó en su mesa, en el lugar que venía ocupando desde el inicio del curso y con total calma comenzó a almorzar, sus compañeros de Slytherin lo miraban y le lanzaban pequeños insultos, Draco supuso que la profesora McGonagall habría amenazado a todos muy seriamente para que los insultos se hicieran mucho más solapadamente.

 

—Poco hombre —murmuró Pansy hacia él, a su lado Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini rieron estúpidamente, Draco sonrió con presunción.

 

—Eso no es lo que me han dicho —contestó antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de calabaza y luego guiñarle un ojo, los tres pararon de reír y se sonrojaron violentamente ante el “coqueteo” de Draco. Internamente Draco se preguntó si es que tal vez usar el tema “gay” no podría ser algo a favor para que lo dejaran en paz por un rato al menos.

 

*****

 

Harry le dio una mirada a la habitación a la que estaba tan acostumbrado y que no había podido ver en días, todo parecía en orden, el escritorio y los estantes así como el baño. Preocupado se sentó sobre la alfombra, sacó el mapa del merodeador y lo tocó con la varita, cuando las líneas negras se entrecruzaron, mostrando toda la distribución de Hogwarts, revisó primero lo más cercano al tercer piso, frunció el ceño cuando una motita que decía “Ginebra Weasley” se movía con pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. ¿Acaso había sido tan descuidado cómo para que la chica lo hubiese seguido y él no se hubiese dado ni cuenta? —No —concluyó finalmente, él habría notado si es que alguien hubiera ido detrás de él, solo se trataba de una coincidencia, Ginny no lo había visto entrar a la habitación de Draco, considerando que en realidad nadie excepto él y los profesores sabían que esa era la habitación que ocupaba ahora el chico.

 

Descartó todos aquellos pensamientos que le parecieron vanos y continuó mirando para finalmente encontrar a Draco en el Gran Comedor. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y recogió sus cosas para correr nuevamente hacia el Gran Comedor, consultó su reloj, ya faltaba muy poco para que las clases empezaran, esperó realmente poder llegar a verlo al menos un instante.

 

*****

 

Ginny apretó los puños con fuerza mientras iba bajando las escaleras pisando con mucha más energía de la necesaria ¿Qué demonios era ese sitio donde Harry se metía? Nunca antes lo había visto y era un lugar con contraseña, porque Harry había murmurado algo antes de entrar, algo que había sonado como _Paz_. Pero aquel sitio no era la entrada a ninguna de las salas comunes… Algo le daba mala espina y le decía que debía vigilar con más atención a Harry, tal vez al fin había descubierto el sitio donde el chico se ocultaba tanto últimamente, era cuestión de continuar siguiéndole la pista, pronto encontraría algo a que aferrarse.

 

*****

 

Draco se puso en pie y alisó su túnica innecesariamente, luego tomó el morral que Harry le había regalado y se lo colgó cruzado, Harry había tenido mucha razón, podía cargar todo lo que quisiera y parecía que no llevara nada, era muy práctico y le serviría mucho… Se preguntó la razón de su ausencia y nuevamente si es que Alba habría podido cumplir y entregarle la nota. Miró innecesariamente una vez más hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque sabía de antemano que Harry no estaba allí.

 

_Bien_ , se dijo, _si Harry la recibió o si la tomó en cuenta es algo que averiguaremos en la noche, no tiene caso seguir pensando en eso, no por ahora al menos._

 

Con la misma actitud con la que había llegado al Gran Comedor salió rumbo hacia la clase de encantamientos, tratando de enfocar ahora su mente en el capítulo que el profesor Flitwick les había dejado a leer.

 

*****

 

Cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor casi choca con Ginny, que le dio una mirada enfadada y siguió caminando hacia donde los demás chicos de su grupo ya la esperaban, Harry tomó una bocanada de aire convenciéndose de que si Ginny supiera algo ya lo hubiera dicho o al menos ya se lo hubiera reclamado.

 

Se dejó caer junto a Ron que conversaba con Hermione.

 

—Independientemente de que sea Malfoy, me parece bien que no se deje molestar ni menguar por esos que le andan mandando ese tipo de insultos —dijo Hermione con voz decidida.

 

—Pero me recuerda mucho al Malfoy de la escuela, ya sabes, el que parecía una patada en el cu… —Ron se sonrojó violentamente ante la mirada de advertencia que Hermione le dio y giró hacia Harry —¿Listo para la clase de DCAO?

 

—Sí —respondió Harry levantando una ceja mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño —¿Qué es todo eso de Malfoy?

 

—Que ha venido a almorzar y pese a que la profesora McGonagall había dicho que no lo molestaran de esa manera varios lo han hecho…

 

—Discretamente —intervino Ron.

 

—Pero Malfoy solo los miró con desprecio… como cuando nos miraba antes de la guerra, ya no parecía más reservado ni nada de eso…

 

—Sí —continuó Ron —, es como si el antiguo Malfoy hubiera vuelto.

 

—Y digo que está bien que no se deje maltratar por ellos, no sabemos si en verdad es o no gay, como dicen, pero no importa, ser gay no es un insulto ni nada de eso y no se debe dejar…

 

—Y yo digo que el que Malfoy haya vuelto a ser el de antes, o al menos a mirar como antes tal vez implique que retome sus malas costumbres…

 

—Ay, por favor, Ron, voy a hacer de cuenta que no estás diciendo tremendas barbaridades —reprochó Harry.

 

—Pero…

 

—Ya, lo mejor es dejarlo, tenemos que llegar a la sala de DCAO de todas maneras —resolvió Hermione concluyendo la discusión y poniéndose de pie, Harry y Ron la imitaron y salieron del Gran Comedor.

 

Harry aún se sentía nervioso por Draco y lamentaba no haberse quedado en el Gran Comedor para verlo, la descripción de sus amigos lo dejaba con sentimientos encontrados; por un lado se sentía bien de que Draco no estuviera deprimido en su habitación, pero por otro se preocupaba de que se metiera en problemas o provocara más a los demás, sobre todo si es que volvía a comportarse como antes.

 

Aunque en un inicio se sentía algo resentido con Ron, durante la clase ambos estuvieron practicando juntos los hechizos que la profesora Loewenthal les indicaba y pronto la tensión desapareció.

 

No podía ya dejar de contar el tiempo para poder subir hacia la habitación de Draco, poder verlo y escucharlo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien y tener aquella conversación que Draco había prometido en su nota.

 

*****

Pese a no sentir muchas ganas de cenar no dejaría de ir al comedor, no más el Draco que se escondía y se sentía temeroso por ellos, si bien era cierto no pensaba andar paseándose por los pasillos innecesariamente ni delatar a los que lo molestaban y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para defenderse, esconder la cabeza bajo la arena no sería más una opción.

 

Se acomodó en su sitio acostumbrado y sacó el libro de Transformaciones, comenzó a leer el siguiente capítulo, aunque ya se lo tenía estudiado pero tenía ciertas dudas y tal vez con la clase de hoy sería más fácil comprenderlo.

 

Sintió como todos se movían alrededor y los retazos de algunas conversaciones de sus compañeros de mesa llegaban hasta él, pero todo parecía encontrarse en relativa paz, suspiró muy suavemente, obligándose a concentrar en la lectura y a despojarse de ese miedo que se le estaba volviendo hasta cierto punto enfermizo.

 

Escuchó su voz a lo lejos y no pudo evitar levantar la vista, venía caminando, hablaba moviendo las manos y gesticulando mucho, claro indicador de que posiblemente estaba muy enfadado o fastidiado, aunque no seguramente con sus amigos que solo lo miraban y asentían. Hubo un momento, uno muy pequeño, en que sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry quedó congelado, con una mano en el aire y una palabra a la mitad y entonces le sonrió y Draco le respondió la sonrisa un instante antes de retomar su lectura y que él continuara con su discusión, aquello no había podido durar más que un par de segundos, pero eso había sido suficiente para que Draco entendiera que Harry sí había recibido su nota y que definitivamente sí iría más tarde a verlo.

 

Mantuvo la sonrisa amplia, que nada tenía que ver con el capítulo que estaba leyendo acerca de cómo transformar estatuas y objetos inanimados en objetos animados.

 

*****

 

En su primera clase la profesora Lyra Loewenthal había demostrado y dejado claro un par de cosas: la primera era que, bajo su encantadora imagen no se escondía una mujer delicada ni mucho menos, sino todo lo contrario, era un contrincante al cual temer, las chicas la admiraban mucho por eso, por la forma como podía siempre lucir tan bien y a la vez atacar y defenderse incluso con cierta gracia. Ella les había contado que había seguido estudios en muchos lugares del mundo, especializándose en todo lo que se refiere a las maldiciones y las formas de combatirlas y que aquel era un tema que le apasionaba. Los chicos, contrariamente a las chicas, se sentían mucho más intimidados por ella, sobre todo al momento de poner en práctica algún hechizo de ataque o de defensa, ¿cómo intentar hechizar a aquella hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro ensortijado que caía sobre los hombros de manera graciosa? Pese a saber que ella era una experta no podían hacerlo, Harry y Ron argumentaban que parte de su defensa se basaba en que ella sabía que era bella e intimidante y que usaba eso a su favor. Hermione nunca los contradijo.

 

La segunda cosa que había dejado en claro había sido que era una admiradora más del famoso Chico-que- vivió-y- venció (porque Harry tenía ya muy en claro, y agradecía que la comunidad mágica también, de que ya no era más un niño), y que no tenía ningún reparo en demostrarlo y admitirlo delante de todos los demás.

 

Harry no podía negar que estaba ya acostumbrado a que la gente hiciera eso con él, que lo miraran fijamente, que le agradecieran su participación en la destrucción de Voldemort o que le prometieran cualquier cosa que pudiera desear, estaba acostumbrado, sí, pero no por eso contento o tranquilo con ese comportamiento.

 

Había considerado la escuela como un lugar seguro, un lugar donde si bien es cierto varios compañeros (especialmente los de primer y segundo año) estarían alborotados a su alrededor, la gran mayoría no lo estaría porque ya lo conocían y lo habían conocido de antes y en cuanto al comportamiento de los profesores, ellos siempre lo habían tratado como si se tratase de un muchacho más, en cambio la profesora Loewenthal siempre hacía lo posible por mencionar que él era un “Gran estudiante”,  “Él que mató a ya saben quien” (no era capaz de mencionar su nombre) “El próximo jefe de aurores” y una sarta más de alabanzas que ya ni quería recordar.

 

Siempre lo llamaba a hacer la primera demostración de un hechizo nuevo delante de la clase, aduciendo que lo más probable es que ya lo conociera y dominara a la perfección y que incluso ni siquiera necesitase cursar el último año de la escuela.

 

Efectivamente, durante esas clases Harry deseaba no llevar ese curso, pues por más que estuviera aprendiendo muchas cosas y que la profesora fuera buena enseñándolas y practicándolas, no soportaba cuando la gente a su alrededor era tan adulona.

 

Y justamente aquella tarde, cuando había estado más que nunca impaciente por que la clase terminase y pudiese ir a buscar a Draco, a la profesora se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de un grupo de apoyo para los que estaban más atrasados en el curso.  Harry, Ron, Hermione y la mayoría de los que habían formado el ED en su época apenas y se sintieron interesados, en cambio habían muchos más que si parecían apreciar la idea, sobre todo estando ya (Hermione había pegado en su dormitorio un calendario que le recordaba la cantidad exacta de días cada mañana) a solo tres meses y algunos días de los EXTASIS, el tener que estudiar era algo que iba haciéndose más y más real. Harry miraba distraídamente la escena en la que todos se ponían de acuerdo para reunirse una vez por semana, los sábados en la noche, después de la hora de cena, hasta la hora del toque de queda, escuchó como todos entusiasmados se inscribían en una lista y como la profesora les indicaba que estarían también los alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin y que era la mejor forma de fomentar la unión entre compañeros de la que tanto se hablaba últimamente. Hermione a su lado simplemente leía del libro de DCAO y Ron lo jalaba de una manga para llamar su atención hacia un pergamino donde iniciaba un juego de “ahorcado” cuando la profesora llamó al orden y entonces lo dijo:

 

—Y por supuesto que sería un gran honor que Harry nos ayudara con este taller, estoy segura que le hará recordar viejos tiempos —Harry había levantado la mirada lentamente hacia la profesora y luego hacia sus demás compañeros, todos mirándolo sonrientes.

 

—Yo… no puedo, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch —se disculpó rápidamente, recordando las excusas que usaba antes para librarse del profesor Slughorn y el Club Slug.

 

—Oh… pero estoy segura que a tus compañeros de equipo no les importara mover un día el entrenamiento a cambio de que los ayudes a mejorar en un curso —continuó la profesora sin dejar de sonreír, Harry escuchó un suave bufido y se giró para ver a Ginny que tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado y secreteaba con Sylvia Zelazny, que asentía frenéticamente.

 

—Pues… no creo que sea justo que… —intentó explicarse Harry nuevamente, cada vez más conciente de las miradas que los Hufflepuff le daban e incluso algunos de su propia casa, sobre todos los que eran del curso anterior a ellos.

 

—Claro que comprendemos si es que estás tan ocupado como para no tener tiempo de compartir tus conocimientos de “Gran Salvador” con nosotros —interrumpió la voz resentida de un chico desde el fondo del aula, todos giraron a verlo, incluyendo a Harry. El chico que había hablado, que se sentaba al fondo del salón y aparentemente era un año menor que Harry, se veía sonrojado y hasta cierto punto acalorado pero no por eso bajó la mirada, sus ojos castaños mirándolo fijamente, retándolo…

 

—Por favor, señor Ackerley le voy a pedir que se reserve sus opiniones si es que no quiere que lo saque de la lista para el taller o le quite puntos   —reprochó la profesora Loewenthal, pero el chico no la miraba a ella, seguía mirando a Harry de manera fija y Harry se sentía cada vez más sonrojado e incómodo por esa mirada —. Si Harry tiene problemas con el horario, nosotros no lo podemos obligar, después de todo cuando uno pide un favor…

 

Harry giró rápidamente hacia la profesora sintiendo su estómago dar vueltas y sus mejillas aún ardientes —Lo haré —interrumpió con voz firme —, ya veré como cambiar el entrenamiento, no hay problema.

 

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó la profesora dando un par de palmadas que hicieron que su túnica azul cielo se agitara suavemente al igual que sus rizos oscuros, mientras sonreía complacida.

 

El timbre sonó y Harry metió todo a la mochila mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban de manera extraña, a última hora giró para buscar a aquel chico nuevamente, pero este parecía haber salido mucho más rápido que ellos, y eso sí que era extraño pues cuando cruzaron la puerta del salón sin despedirse de la profesora siquiera fueron de los primeros en salir, dejando en el aula a casi todos sus compañeros recién recolectando sus cosas.

 

—¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso! —renegó Harry con los dientes apretados conforme caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor —, ¡es tan injusto!

 

—Pudiste decir que no, o mejor dicho seguir diciendo que no… —opinó Ron con voz algo tensa.

 

—Claro, con todos mirándome de esa manera —se quejó Harry —; casi podía escuchar a todos gritando de la misma manera que lo hizo ese chico…

 

—Ackerley —informó Hermione.

 

—Si, él, supongo que todos los demás pensaban igual y él fue el único en atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

 

—De todas maneras no tenía ningún derecho a decir algo así —opinó Ron y Hermione asintió.

 

—No importa, ahora tendré que ocupar los sábados en la noche en ayudar a la profesora Loewenthal en aquel taller en lugar de estudiar o hacer cual… —Harry sintió que alguien lo observaba, levantó la mirada para darse cuenta de que ya habían entrado al Gran Comedor y que era Draco quien lo miraba fijamente, la sonrisa afloró sin que la pudiera detener, apenas un instante antes de que Hermione carraspeara y aquello lo volviera a la realidad.

 

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry, caminando ya hacia su mesa —, aún estoy muy enfadado.

 

—Supongo que podrás ajustar tu horario y ver aquello como parte de tus repasos para los EXTASIS —continuó Hermione.

 

—Supongo.

 

—Y de todas maneras no hay mucho más que puedas hacer, ya aceptaste, no te puedes escabullir como hacías con el profesor Slughorn.

 

Harry suspiró profundamente y se sentó a la mesa, sus amigos se sentaron a un lado y por mucho rato más se mantuvieron en silencio. Al parecer sus amigos pensaban que todavía estaba demasiado enfadado para continuar la charla, aunque en realidad Harry estaba rememorando aquella sonrisa tan… sincera, como aquellas que había descubierto en Draco las últimas semanas.

 

*****

 

Draco llegó a su habitación y se sentó delante del escritorio para poder ponerse a los deberes, al día siguiente tendría visita al Ministerio y esperaba adelantar un poco las tareas, previniendo el tiempo que le harían perder los estúpidos aurores… Harry se convertiría en auror, en el mejor seguramente. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaría con ellos? Si admitía que lo quería, si ambos permanecían juntos… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la carrera de Harry se interpusiera entre ellos? Sabía que había magos gay que al final terminaban casándose y teniendo una familia para evitar los comentarios inapropiados, probablemente manteniendo una doble vida lejos de la luz pública y Harry, más aún siendo auror y una figura pública, tendría que mantener aquella imagen. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? ¿Harry finalmente se casaría con la comadreja junior o con alguna otra y mantendría una doble vida con él? ¿Acaso Draco estaba dispuesto a ser el amante de alguien casado?

 

Se dio cuenta que permanecía en la misma página después de treinta minutos, apenas y se había podido concentrar durante todo ese tiempo, su mente demasiado ocupada en el futuro… él ya de por sí tenía un futuro incierto, no sabía qué sucedería ni siquiera a la semana siguiente, ¿por qué preocuparse por lo que fuera a pasar luego con Harry? ¿Para qué malgastar de esa manera el tiempo? Después de todo, el sentimiento estaba allí, Harry estaba allí, dispuesto para él y el futuro, pues…

 

En ese momento el sonido de alguien entrando a su habitación lo hizo ponerse en pie rápidamente, un instante después apareció Harry, con una muy tímida sonrisa… _Y el futuro… pues tal vez nunca llegue así que ya qué_ , concluyó mientras sonreía también hacia Harry.

 

—Hola —saludó Harry entrando un poco más en la habitación, de pronto se sentía algo cohibido y nervioso, más de lo que se había sentido antes, más de lo que se había sentido la primera vez, después de las vacaciones de navidad.

 

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Draco dando un par de pasos hacia él.

 

—Supongo que bien…

 

Draco asintió —Yo te he extrañado —admitió, sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco por la confesión.

 

—También yo… —convino Harry caminando hacia él y reduciendo el espacio que los separaba, sintiéndose cada vez más aliviado. 

 

—Escucha —suspiró Draco mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry, disfrutando de tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente y dispuesto a no dejarlo ir hasta que fuera el momento, hasta que el futuro y la vida los alcanzara y no les dejara más opción —, lo que voy a decir no lo hago porque sienta la necesidad de tenerte aquí solo por no sentirme solo, quiero que lo tengas claro —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

 

—Lo sé —confirmó Harry con un asentimiento mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cintura del rubio.

 

Draco sonrió un poco y se obligó a hablar, a confesarse ante él:

 

—Yo también siento algo por ti, más que un gusto o costumbre de tenerte alrededor, sé que debí decirlo esa noche, no actuar de esa manera… y no intentaré justificarme, Harry, tal vez lo que pasó sirvió para aclararme un poco y darme cuenta de que… yo también te quiero —Draco recordaba haberle dicho a Yarik más de una vez que lo quería, incluso haber pensado que no podría querer a nadie más de esa manera, pero se había equivocado, con Harry sentía eso y mucho más aún.

 

—Draco —suspiró Harry inclinándose hacia delante, sus labios casi rozándose —, te quiero —murmuró antes de besarlo de manera lenta, sus labios acariciándose, sus alientos mezclándose… Sintió la mano de Draco jalándolo un poco más y afianzó su agarre en la cintura con ambas manos para que sus cuerpos se pegaran más todavía mientras esa lengua pugnaba por entrar en su boca y Harry le dio el libre acceso, permitiéndole explorar todo su interior, su propia lengua acariciándola, disfrutando del sabor de Draco, el sabor que tanto había extrañado y necesitado durante todos esos días de separación.

 

Y entonces gimió, con desesperación, con anhelo y con felicidad, demasiadas sensaciones acumulándose en su pecho, su gemido se ahogó entre las bocas de ambos, pero sintió como la piel de la nuca de Harry, la cual acariciaba lentamente, se erizaba completamente. Sus labios se apartaron de los de Harry, dejándolos rojos e hinchados, besados, mordidos y provocadores, la mirada verde clavada en él con cierto tono de impaciencia y deseo. Harry se inclinó hacia él nuevamente y con su lengua comenzó a lamer lentamente su cuello, sintió como una de las manos que lo tenían apresado por la cintura bajaba hasta su cadera, apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndole sentir como sus ya crecientes erecciones se frotaban, enviando sensaciones de placer por toda su espalda. Esos labios volvieron sobre su boca, besándolo de manera contundente y dominante y entonces entendió que esta vez él no estaría al mando y la idea no le importó, no dudó ni un momento mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se dejaba besar, morder, y hacer todo lo que Harry quisiera hacerle.

 

Abandonó sus labios una vez más, para luego repartir besos en cualquier parte donde tuviera piel disponible mientras lo iba empujando poco a poco hacia la cama, Draco se dejaba guiar y respiraba entrecortadamente, su piel estaba tibia y se sentía casi tan deliciosa como sus labios, pero eran definitivamente esos los que le encantaban más.

 

Volvió a besarlo, de pie junto a la cama mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle la túnica y desvestirlo poco a poco, Draco hacía lo mismo con él. Se formó un enredo de brazos, piernas y prendas, cada uno tratando de apresurarse, hambrientos el uno del otro y entre más besos y algunas sonrisas cómplices finalmente Harry pudo empujarlo contra la cama, sintiendo con mucha más intensidad toda la piel de Draco bajo él, toda aquella caliente y ansiosa piel fundiéndose con la suya.

 

Draco se arqueó ligeramente, sus dedos se agarraron con más fuerza de la espalda de Harry mientras el movimiento lograba que su ya por demás despierta erección se frotara contra la de Harry, que soltó un gemido contenido.

 

—Dios, Draco —gruñó Harry levantando el rostro para verlo a los ojos nuevamente, Draco le sonrió de manera insinuante mientras se arqueaba de esa manera una vez más provocando sensaciones de placer viajando por su espalda mientras otro gemido escapó de los labios de Draco.

 

Con una mano Harry sujetó una de las caderas de Draco mientras con la otra se apoyaba sobre la cama, su lengua serpenteaba por el cuello, bajando un poco hasta la clavícula, las caderas de Draco luchando por levantarse, por conseguir más contacto, y el chico exhalando gemidos cada vez más sonoros. Cuando llegó al pecho y lamió una de las tetillas las manos de Draco se soltaron de su espalda y dieron contra el colchón mientras se retorcía, para el segundo lengüetazo Harry vio con fascinación como las manos de Draco se sujetaban de las sábanas con mucho más que desesperación mientras su cuerpo se seguía agitando y emitía un gemido mucho más poderoso. La sensación de dominar el cuerpo de Draco de esa manera, de ser capaz de reducirlo a ese estado, de poder hacerlo gemir de esa manera, fue sublime.

 

Draco se dejó caer completamente hacia atrás, dejando que Harry vagara por su cuerpo como mejor le pareciera, en medio de un instante de lucidez se preguntó porque no había dejado a Harry antes hacer eso… Tal vez porque nunca lo había pedido, tal vez Harry había estado esperando a que él lo ofreciera… Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando una lengua recorrió la unión de su cadera y su pierna, haciéndolo jadear mucho más fuerte. Levantó el rostro un poco para ver a Harry, con el cabello oscuro suelto y más alborotado que de costumbre, le miraba de una manera diferente, mucho más intensa que antes, cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Harry se hizo con su miembro y lo comenzó a acariciar muy lentamente, casi de manera venerante.

 

—Draco… —murmuró Harry, su voz salió extrañamente ronca. Draco abrió los ojos, ahora más oscurecidos por el placer, agitando las caderas lentamente, tratando de hacer que las caricias fueran mucho más rápidas.  

 

—Si planeas… torturarme como venganza… —masculló Draco con voz agitada, estiró una mano hasta alcanzar el pecho de Harry y lo acarició de manera cariñosa, como tratando de convencerlo de que se moviera más rápido.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza —Eso tendrá que esperar… yo no… —Harry había aprendido la teoría para hacer los hechizos lubricantes y de limpieza, Draco se los había enseñado semanas atrás, pero no estaba del todo seguro de poder hacerlos correctamente y además temía por Draco en varios aspectos.

 

—Oh… —suspiró Draco, luchando contra la necesidad de empezar a empujarse contra esa mano con más fuerza, solo un poco más para poder terminar con eso… todos esos días había extrañado tanto a Harry… —Ven —pidió finalmente jalándolo hacia él. La mano de Harry detuvo sus caricias y sus cuerpos se acoplaron de manera veloz.

 

Harry se dejó jalar y se dejó besar, sus manos recorriendo los costados del otro cuerpo, sintiendo nuevamente toda su piel en contacto —Creo que… —suspiró Harry antes de volver a besarlo.

 

—Sí…

 

—No, creo que… debemos calmarnos.

 

—Oh, Potter, no seas aguafiestas —se quejó Draco mientras agitaba las caderas contra las de Harry, que emitió un gemido más de placer, aunque un instante después lo sujetó con ambas manos por las caderas para evitar que se siguiera moviendo y se levantó un poco para poder mirarlo seriamente a la cara.

 

—Draco… espera —pidió antes de besarlo nuevamente, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza y una imperiosa necesidad de hundirse en Draco, pero quería ir despacio, debían ir despacio. Una de sus manos soltó las caderas y con movimientos lentos bajó hasta la erección de Draco, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a ella y la apretó un poco mientras Draco se alejaba de sus labios y gemía nuevamente. Con sus labios fue dando pequeños besos y mordidas por la mandíbula, bajando poco a poco por el cuello y la clavícula. —Quiero que lo hagamos despacio —pidió antes de inclinarse lo suficiente para soplar sobre la erección de Draco.

 

—Despacio… ¡Oh mi Dios! —gimió Draco ante la sensación.

 

—Sí, poco a poco —continuó Harry antes de dar una muy lenta lamida sobre la punta de la erección.

 

—Sí… —murmuró Draco y una de sus manos acarició la cabellera de Harry, enredando sus dedos entre lo cabellos negros. Cuando Harry finalmente lo tomó con su boca no pudo evitar el apretar aquellos cabellos con más fuerza mientras se arqueaba un poco y trataba de no mover sus caderas hacia arriba —¡SÍ! —gritó más fuerte.

 

Harry se esmeró bastante, presionando con su lengua la gruesa vena mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba la base del pene, apretando los labios y subiendo y bajando a un ritmo que sabía era tortuoso mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco agitarse debajo de él y emitir lloriqueos y pequeños gemidos. Por lo general era Draco el que llevaba el control de todo y eran pocas las ocasiones en que había podido disfrutar aunque sea un poco de su cuerpo y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo al máximo. Una de sus manos bajó hasta los testículos, acariciándolos con lentitud y suavidad, mientras Draco parecía cada vez más descontrolado y se agitaba contra él, llegando hasta su garganta.

 

Draco trató de relajarse mientras esa mano seguía acariciando cada vez más abajo.

 

Draco pareció entender hacia donde se dirigía porque dobló y abrió un poco más las piernas, dándole más acceso  a ese dedo que ya empezaba a presionarse muy suavemente.

 

—Harry… —gimió Draco mientras sentía la lengua de Harry empujándose contra su miembro, las corrientes de placer dominándolo casi por completo —¡Harry! —advirtió una vez más —para…

 

Harry levantó el rostro apartándose de la erección de Draco, ahora brillante por la saliva y sonrojada por la excitación —¿En serio quieres que me detenga? —preguntó con voz demasiado ronca.

 

—No… —gimoteó Draco, el dedo de Harry aún permanecía en su entrada y se empujó un poco más, apenas y entrando un poco.

 

Harry sonrió de manera lujuriosa y se inclinó nuevamente sobre la erección de Draco, tomándola con la boca y chupándola con fuerza.

 

—Si no paras… ya no podré… —empezó a tratar de explicar Draco mientras jalaba un poco más el cabello de Harry que parecía no querer detenerse. Y no lo hizo, chupó con tanta fuerza y velocidad mientras ese dedo se seguía empujando en su interior cada vez más adentro que no lo pudo soportar más y empujando sus caderas con fuerza empezó a gimotear mientras se corría.

 

Pese a tener algo de experiencia era la primera vez que Harry sentía aquel sabor, era algo amargo, pero no por eso dejó de tragarlo, chupando y moviéndose hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se relajaba completamente, solo entonces apartó el miembro de su boca y lamió algunas gotas que habían escapado y caído sobre la piel blanca de las caderas mientras Draco lo miraba con una mezcla de satisfacción y admiración.

 

—Eres delicioso —declaró finalmente subiendo hasta quedar a su altura para poder besarlo.

 

Draco lo jaló más hacia sí, mientras sentía el duro miembro de Harry sobre su pierna, golpeteándolo y recordándole que aun no habían terminado, ese dedo aun se sentía en su interior, aunque ahora era algo más molesto que antes, recordó entonces cuanto tiempo llevaba sin dejar que nadie lo poseyera, entendió el por qué Harry quería ir tan lento.

 

—Harry —dijo apartándose del beso un poco para mirarlo a los ojos —Te quiero…

 

—Y yo —afirmó Harry antes de volver a besarlo, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento, Harry se apartó nuevamente y buscó con la mirada la varita, seguramente había quedado perdida entre la ruma de ropa que quedaba a un lado de la cama —¿Puedo…? —pidió haciendo girar el dedo en el interior de Draco apenas un poco, Draco jadeó.

 

—Sí… está bien —respondió, y Harry le sonrió de manera un poco más tierna mientras se apartaba un poco.

 

—Accio Varita —llamó hacia el tumulto de ropa y entre toda esa confusión la varita salió volando hacia su mano. Draco lo miró fijamente mientras serpenteaba un poco por la cama y abría aún más las piernas, ofreciéndose para él.

 

La forma como Harry pasó la mirada por su cuerpo lo hizo sentir tímido y a la vez excitado nuevamente, podía sentir el deseo en él y el sentirse deseado de esa manera le hizo sentir algo extraño en el estómago.

 

—No he hecho estos hechizos antes… no de verdad —admitió Harry, aunque sabía que era algo de lo que Draco ya estaba al tanto,  mientras levantaba una de las piernas de Draco y le daba un par de suaves besos en el muslo interior —Tú solo dime si lo voy haciendo bien.

 

—Mmm —suspiró Draco sintiendo como esos simples besos enviaban oleadas de placer a su entrepierna —Hazlo —ordenó.

 

Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante y presionó la varita suavemente contra la fruncida y rosada entrada, su propia erección siendo casi dolorosa por la necesidad y murmuró los hechizos que Draco le había enseñado, sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse y escuchó un suave murmullo.

 

—¡Oh…! —Draco casi había olvidado ya como se sentía aquello, aquella frialdad en su interior, el sentirse húmedo y ansioso —Eso… eso está bien.

 

—Bien —exhaló Harry antes de levantarle la otra pierna y apoyar ambas contra su pecho. Draco cerró los ojos y sujetó con fuerza las sábanas, sintió un poco de temor recordando nuevamente que eso debería doler, debería doler tanto como aquella primera vez, apretó los ojos, preparado para sentir el dolor pero los abrió de golpe cuando lo que sintió fueron unos suaves labios sobre su pantorrilla, que estaba a la altura de los labios de Harry.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—Shh —siseó Harry antes de besarlo nuevamente en la pantorrilla de manera tierna mientras uno de sus dedos se empujaba dentro de él, resbalando con mayor facilidad por el hechizo lubricante, sintió a Draco tensarse debajo de él —¿Alguna vez…? —preguntó entre beso y beso, sintiendo como podía entrar cada vez con más facilidad en su interior.

 

—Sí… —admitió Draco empezando a respirar agitadamente, tratando de encontrar más contacto con ese dedo que había dejado de ser fastidioso y comenzaba a volverse placentero —Pero hace mucho…

 

Harry asintió suavemente y Draco vio como la roja lengua de Harry lamía su piel, la escena le resultó realmente erótica, su miembro dio un pequeño salto de ansiedad, un segundo dedo se empujó en su interior, causándole fastidio nuevamente, mientras Harry lo seguía sujetando por las piernas y besándolo.

 

Harry se sentía abrumado, deseoso por entrar ya a ese cuerpo que parecía tan caliente y estrecho, sus dedos se empujaron con más rapidez en el interior de Draco, haciéndolo jadear y gimotear.

 

—Draco… ¿ahora? —preguntó no pudiendo soportar más tiempo su necesidad de poseerlo.

 

Draco abrió los ojos una vez más, ni siquiera había notado que los tenía cerrados, concentrado en la mezcla de sensaciones, asintió rápidamente y entonces Harry retiró sus dedos, dejándole una sensación extraña, un poco de dolor y de necesidad.

 

Harry soltó sus piernas y jaló una almohada de la cabecera, Draco entendiendo lo que quería hacer levantó las caderas un poco para permitir que Harry colocara la almohada bajo su cuerpo, se sintió mucho más expuesto que antes, con las piernas abiertas y el culo levantado, pero no le importó demasiado mientras sentía la piel de Harry cubriendo su cuerpo.

 

Harry guió con una mano su erección hasta la entrada de Draco y presionó solo un poco, sintió el cuerpo de Draco tensarse debajo de él y se forzó a recordar que debía calmarse e ir despacio, se adelantó un poco más y besó a Draco con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios y succionando su lengua, hasta que lo sintió relajado una vez más, entonces empujó nuevamente, aún sin abandonar el beso.

 

Draco se sujetó con más fuerza a los brazos de Harry mientras sentía aquel latigazo de dolor que ya sabía que sentiría, se obligó a tratar de relajarse y de corresponder el beso de Harry, aunque lo hizo a medias, mientras sentía como todo su interior se iba abriendo poco a poco, Harry empujando en él con lentitud y con calma.

 

—¡Merlín, Draco! —gimoteó Harry apartándose finalmente del beso y no conteniéndose más, sus caderas se empujaron con fuerza y se sintió completamente dentro de esa cavidad caliente y húmeda —eres tan… ¡Demonios!

 

Draco no respondió, tomó una bocanada de aire mientras su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a aquella intromisión, el cuerpo de Harry sobre él le daba un peso reconfortante y los pequeños besos que estaba repartiendo sobre sus mejillas y mandíbula lo hacían sentir de alguna manera consolado y querido.

 

—Harry… —suspiró agitando un poco sus caderas, lo cual pareció activar algo en el moreno, que se levantó apenas un poco antes de empezar a moverse, entrando y saliendo lentamente de él, una sensación de ardor y dolor en cada embestida, pero se mordió la lengua para no quejarse.

 

—Draco… Draco… —gimió Harry apoyando las palmas de las manos contra la cama y elevando el cuerpo un poco más para ver el rostro de Draco; sonrojado y con el cabello pegoteado sobre la frente —¿Estás bien?

 

—Eh… sí —medio mintió Draco, aún no completamente acostumbrado a Harry en su interior pero innegablemente sintiéndose mejor a cada instante. Una de sus manos subieron hasta el pecho de Harry y acariciaron una tetilla antes de pellizcarla, Harry se arqueó gritando algo in entendible antes de levantarse aún más, en un solo movimiento Harry estaba completamente arrodillado sobre la cama y había pasado los brazos bajo las rodillas de Draco, se empujó con fuerza y entonces rozó su próstata, Draco se arqueó y gimoteó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza —¡Por Salazar bendito!

 

—Eres… Oh, Draco —Harry volvió a empujarse contra él con fuerza, disfrutando de verlo arquearse y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiéndose los labios y apretando las manos en torno a sus brazos.

 

—Sí, Harry… demonios. Sí —gritó Draco cuando Harry empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza, podía sentir como su cuerpo se deslizaba por la cama mientras Harry entraba y golpeaba justo en su próstata antes de salir casi por completo para volver a entrar, con las justas y pudo poner una mano sobre su cabeza, sujetándose contra la cabecera de la cama para evitar golpearse mientras la otra se hacía de su ahora muy despierta erección, acariciándose a un ritmo veloz y errático, sabía que estaba muy cerca, que no podría durar mucho más tiempo.

 

Harry se sujetó a las caderas de Draco, presionando la pálida piel con sus dedos y afianzándose más, continuó empujándose, perdido entre todo ese calor y esa estrechez, vio a Draco acariciándose y entonces el interior del chico comenzó a apretarlo cada vez más —Draco… ahora… córrete ahora —pidió entre jadeos.

 

Draco abrió los ojos hacia Harry y sus miradas se conectaron mientras sus cuerpos se rendían al placer, unas cuantas caricias más y se corrió con fuerza, a la misma vez que sentía a Harry descargándose en su interior, los gritos de ambos llenaron la habitación.

 

Harry se dejó caer hacia delante, aún sin salir del interior de Draco, respirando agitadamente y temblando por el placer, sentía el pecho de Draco subir y bajar rápidamente y una mano acariciándole la espalda de manera cariñosa.

 

Draco trató de calmar su respiración, la piel húmeda y caliente de Harry bajo sus manos se sentía bastante bien, se sentía relajado y cansado, cerró los ojos apenas un momento mientras sentía el tibio aliento de Harry sobre su cuello.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Harry no podía estar seguro de no haber dormido al menos un par de minutos, pero cuando su erección terminó de encogerse casi por completo, con algo de pesar, tuvo que salir de él, lo sintió jadear suavemente. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se apartó completamente, tendiéndose a un lado de la cama mientras Draco retiraba la almohada y la dejaba caer al piso, Harry convocó los hechizos de limpieza, una brisa tibia y agradable los rodeó y al instante siguiente ambos se giraron y se abrazaron, con los rostros bastante cerca y las piernas enredadas.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó apartándole un par de mechones de la cara.

 

—Genial —admitió Draco, aunque luego tuviera que hacer el hechizo curativo.

 

Harry suspiró algo aliviado —Estaba algo nervioso… no sabía si tú antes… ya sabes, o si te podía lastimar…

 

—Ciertamente hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo así —admitió Draco sintiéndose sonrojar, Harry había compartido con él casi todas sus historias, sobre todo las de ese tal Fabio, pero Draco no estaba acostumbrado a contar sus cosas y no le había dicho nada respecto a su propia experiencia y Harry no había preguntado mucho, seguramente esperando una negativa.

 

—¿Y… querrás repetirlo?

 

Draco soltó una pequeña risita —Pero no esta noche… o mañana, al menos hasta que el hechizo curativo funcione… realmente me has recordado que hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hago así.

 

—¿Mucho tiempo? —preguntó Harry con voz que a Draco le pareció un poco más tímida.

 

—Mucho tiempo —suspiró Draco, cerró los ojos sintiendo la mirada de Harry sobre él, seguro esperando algún tipo de confidencia, pero él aún guardó silencio.

 

Pasaron un tiempo más en silencio, Harry casi se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco alejarse de él, abrió los ojos algo preocupado para ver a Draco estirado a su lado, con la mirada en el techo, parecía más serio que antes y se preguntó si es que habría pasado algo en el lapso que al parecer había quedado en estado de semi inconciencia.

 

Draco giró el rostro para ver a Harry, que lo miraba de manera interrogante, suspiró suavemente y tomó una de sus manos entrelazando los dedos, decidido ya a contarle un poco más, a contarle de Yarik, no le había hablado a nadie jamás de él, apenas a su madre un poco.

 

—Se llamaba Yarik, Yarik Forsyth… —empezó a relatar en un susurro.

 

Durante mucho rato Harry se dedicó a escuchar en silencio el relato de Draco, la forma como había conocido a aquel chico extranjero, lo difícil que habían estado las cosas en la mansión por esa época, lo asustado que había estado al permanecer en la misma casa que el Lord y la forma como Yarik había sido una especie de salvavidas en todo ese tiempo, como ambos se habían estado viendo a escondidas durante mucho tiempo, que el ser gay entre los mortífagos era tan grave como ser hijo de muggles y la horrible forma en que habían sido descubiertos, lo furioso que había estado Lucius con eso y la crueldad del padre de Yarik, lo culpable que se había sentido y que se sentía aún por no haber huido con él cuando se lo había pedido… Draco lo contaba todo en voz baja, se podía leer la tristeza en su mirada y esta incrementó cuando le narró la forma como Bellatrix le había dicho que Yarik había muerto, la desesperación cuando lo había confirmado… Una extraña sensación de celos llegó a su pecho, aquel chico había sido el primer amor de Draco, alguien a quien había amado e idealizado, alguien que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por él, alguien que había muerto, era imposible que pudiera luchar contra él y su recuerdo…

 

Casi al final del relato Draco se giró un poco más hasta quedar cara a cara con Harry y le dio un beso lento y pausado, saboreando sus labios y juntando sus cuerpos, cuando se apartaron Draco le acarició la mejilla antes de continuar contándole que su madre le había dicho en navidad donde se encontraba Yarik enterrado y el viaje que había tenido que hacer para ver su tumba.

 

—¿Fuiste hasta allá? —preguntó Harry asombrado, cierto era que Draco le había dicho en más de una ocasión que lo más probable es que a la primera oportunidad se fuera a vivir al mundo muggle, pero no se lo imaginaba viajando solo tan lejos.

 

—Sí, fue algo por demás interesante… —Draco suspiró y se recostó completamente sobre su espalda, mirando el techo nuevamente —, creo que lo necesitaba, era como cerrar un ciclo, una parte de mi vida…

 

—Lo entiendo…

 

—Aquella tarde le dije adiós finalmente… me despedí de él como debía hacerlo.

 

Harry asintió en silencio y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano que aún tenía entrelazada con Draco, varias sensaciones extrañas bailando en su pecho mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que se apresuró a abrazarlo con el brazo que tenía libre.

 

—Gracias…

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Por contármelo, dijiste que no se lo habías dicho a nadie.

 

—No, a nadie, ni mi madre se sabe la historia completa… eso es porque yo confío en ti, Harry —admitió.

 

—Lamento que eso haya pasado… que haya terminado así.

 

—Yo también, él era… era una gran persona, Harry, tenía tantas ganas de vivir… —Draco soltó un nuevo suspiro y se inclinó para besar a Harry en la cabeza —. No sé lo que hubiera pasado si es que hubiera huido con él, si nos habrían atrapado o si lo habríamos conseguido…

—Una vez me dijiste que no sirve de nada dar vueltas a “hubieras” que no se harán realidad; que no podemos hacer nada con los “hubiera”

—Cierto… no podemos, solo podemos aceptar el presente, y en este presente yo… yo te quiero, Harry.

 

Harry levantó el rostro hacia Draco y sonrió —También yo —dijo antes de besarlo.

 

*****

 

Cuando Harry despertó todo estaba en penumbras, observó a Draco dormir por un par de minutos, le gustaba verlo así, tan sereno y tranquilo, acarició suavemente sus brazos hasta que el chico abrió los ojos algo asustado.

 

—Oh… Harry, creo que nos quedamos dormidos.

 

—Sí… ya debo irme.

 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó sentándose.

 

—Aún de madrugada.

 

—Ah… —Draco se dejó caer en la cama y se giró a un lado para ver como Harry comenzaba a vestirse, lamentando que tuviera que irse nuevamente.

 

—¿Te veré está noche? —preguntó Harry mientras se ponía las botas.

 

—Ah… esta noche —Draco bostezó cubriéndose la boca con una mano —, casi lo había olvidado, tengo revisión en el Ministerio en la tarde… no estoy seguro de la hora en que vuelva.

 

—¿Te puedo esperar aquí?

 

Draco sonrió —Como si alguna vez hubieras pedido permiso para esperarme o tan siquiera entrar aquí.

 

—Y cómo si a ti realmente te molestara eso —respondió Harry  inclinándose hacia Draco para darle un beso, pero este lo jaló y lo hizo caer sobre él.

 

—Ciertamente… aún podrías quedarte más tiempo…

 

—Mmm —Harry se apoyó en ambos brazos y lo besó con lentitud, sentía el cuerpo de Draco desnudo debajo de él, separado apenas por los cobertores y su propia ropa.

 

Draco sintió una de las manos de Harry tratando de hacerse sitio debajo del cobertor y se apartó del beso para verlo a los ojos, ambos se sonrieron mientras Harry se levantaba un poco y Draco lograba apartar los cobertores, el frío del lugar le enfrío la piel apenas un momento, hasta que Harry se volvió a recostar sobre él, entre sus piernas, la sensación de su piel contra la áspera ropa de Harry era extraña, dura y brusca pero no se sentía tan mal. 

 

—Draco… —jadeó Harry mientras sus labios repartían pequeños besos sobre la mandíbula, las manos de Draco tratando de desprenderlo de la túnica, sus cuerpos arqueándose y tratando de encontrar más contacto.

 

—Vamos —pidió Draco cansado de luchar contra los botones de la túnica de Harry —Quítate esto…

 

—Pensé que necesitarías más tiempo para recuperarte —picó Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama y comenzaba a desprenderse de sus botas, Draco se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazó terminando de desabotonar la túnica.

 

—Esta vez no te dejaré hacer el trabajo a ti —informó Draco soplándole suavemente sobre la nuca y sintiendo la piel de Harry estremeciéndose.

 

—Eso ya lo veremos —le respondió Harry, libre de sus ropas ya y empujándolo contra la cama nuevamente.

 

Draco se arqueó ante la sensación de la tibia piel de Harry contra la suya y a la dureza de su miembro contra su abdomen.

 

Harry se dedicó a besarlo un poco más, en los labios y el cuello, mientras sentía las manos de Draco aferradas a sus hombros, presionando mientras pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

 

—Harry… —jadeó desconcertado cuando Harry se apartó de él de pronto, en un instante lo vio con la varita levantada mientras se acomodaba sobre él, con las piernas a los lados.

 

Harry invocó el hechizo lubricante sobre él mismo ante la mirada ansiosa y algo asombrada de Draco, era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo sobre él mismo y se estremeció ante la sensación. Maniobró lo suficiente hasta sentir la erección de Draco en su entrada, la sujetó con una mano y poco a poco la fue guiando hacia su interior, mientras cerraba los ojos y siseaba por la molestia inicial, escuchó el gemido ahogado de Draco mientras éste lo sostenía por las caderas.

 

—¡Harry!

 

—Mmm Sí, Oh, Draco —jadeó Harry empezando a moverse lentamente.

 

—Eres tan sexy —gimió ahogadamente Draco tomando con más fuerza a Harry de las caderas y ayudándolo a levantarse y hundirse con más velocidad, levantó un poco más el rostro y Harry se acercó a él y se besaron con fuerza mientras la velocidad iba en aumento.

 

Harry se apartó del beso y se arqueó, demasiado cerca ya del final, empezó a subir y bajar con velocidad, los músculos de sus piernas protestando por el esfuerzo pero no por eso deteniéndose. Sintió la mano de Draco en su erección y gimió mucho más fuerte, bastaron solo unos cuantos toques de su novio para sentir como el placer le recorría el cuerpo entero a la vez que terminaba con un ronco gemido manchando con su esencia su abdomen y el pecho de Draco. Las manos de Draco sobre su espalda lo jalaron hacia abajo, pegándolo a su agitado pecho mientras lo escuchaba gemir y sentía un líquido caliente invadiendo su interior.

 

Draco le dio un beso en el hombro mientras sentía como salía del interior de Harry y éste se acomodaba sobre él, ambos disfrutando de las tibiezas de sus pieles y aún respirando agitadamente.

 

Mucho rato después Harry finalmente se volvió a vestir, listo para marcharse.

 

—Trata de dormir un poco más hoy, aprovecha que no tienes clases —le recomendó a Draco en un susurro, dándole un beso en los labios.

 

—Claro… que te vaya bien, nos vemos en la noche.

 

Draco observó en silencio como Harry se perdía por el pasillo y luego suspiró contento, cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormirse nuevamente.

 

*****

 

Caminó por el pasillo, junto con el mapa del merodeador en la mano y cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, sonriendo de manera tonta. Se sentía realmente feliz por haber hecho las paces con Draco, porque le había dicho que le quería, que confiaba en él y lo había demostrado contándole aquella historia, seguramente el que Draco y ese chico, Yarik, habían estado juntos se había filtrado en algún momento, pues Draco le había dicho que solo había estado con él antes y no encontraba otra razón para que lo molestaran con eso de ser “gay”. Seguramente el padre de Nott debió habérselo dicho a su hijo en algún momento.

 

Se metió en la sala común y en total silencio caminó hasta su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, aún era de madrugada y podía seguir durmiendo, además no quería que sus compañeros supieran que había pasado parte de la noche fuera nuevamente, no quería que creyeran que se saltaba las normas solo por llamarse Harry Potter.

 

*****

 

Draco se estiró sobre la cama y se puso en pie rápidamente, le esperaba un día largo, siempre era un día largo cuando le tocaba revisión en el Ministerio… El solo pensar que aún le quedaban años de eso hacía que se sintiera derrotado. Pero decidido (como cada mañana cuando se levantaba, últimamente) a no dejarse ver vencido o afectado siquiera por cualquiera de las cosas que les dijeran o hicieran, se vistió y salió para desayunar.

 

El pasillo del tercer piso, normalmente desierto, sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana estaba atiborrado de alumnos que miraban hacia las paredes y reían o murmuraban. Por lo general Draco no era curioso, no con ellos al menos y nunca se detenía a escuchar los chismes o las últimas noticias, pero cuando en el segundo piso se encontró con más chicos riendo y ahora señalándolo pensó que tal vez era momento de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

 

Apartó a un par de chicos de segundo año, unos Hufflepuff que le temían más que le odiaban y vio la imagen en movimiento de una fotografía suya, era un cartel, uno en rosa muy encendido, con los bordes casi centellando, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mientras releía una vez más la leyenda debajo de su fotografía:

 

_“No permitamos que los promiscuos y enfermos invadan Hogwarts, hay uno de ellos entre nosotros… no le bastó con ser mortífago, meter mortífagos en la escuela, ser el responsable del asesinato del director Dumbledore y tratar de entregar a Harry Potter y sus amigos durante la última batalla, también es un cochino y asqueroso marica”_

Tragó duró y sintió sus manos temblando de impotencia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo reaccionó, levantó los brazos lo suficiente para tratar de sacar el cartel colgado en la pared pero este parecía estar adherido con algún hechizo pues le era imposible despegarlo, la imagen de sí mismo, con el gesto desdeñoso, le devolvía la mirada.

 

Escuchó alrededor los murmullos de todos los demás, las risas, las voces susurradas… empezó a sentir nauseas, no solo por el cartel, sino porque todo lo que decía era más o menos verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir esa culpa en su pecho, que la había relegado a un lugar olvidado de su mente y ahora… ahora había vuelto con fuerza…

 

Retrocedió un paso, el mareo intensificándose junto con la sensación de

nauseas, sintió como si caminara en una especie de colchón demasiado blando, sus piernas tambaleándose sin tener ningún tipo de control, a su alrededor los alumnos se apartaban para dejarlo pasar, sabía que le decían cosas, que le gritaban cosas, pero no era capaz de comprenderlas, agradecía de alguna manera que el zumbido en sus oídos fuera tan fuerte como para no dejarlo oír, trató de mirar siempre al frente, de no parecer tan desesperado y culpable y sabía que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien, mientras alrededor los carteles con su fotografía y aquella declaración empapelaban los pasillos.

 

Le costó más trabajo del necesario subir las escaleras y apenas y se fijó que nadie lo siguiera mientras se alejaba por el pasillo desierto hacia su habitación, supo que susurró la contraseña, no porque se escuchara, sino porque “La Hada Hermosa” lo dejó pasar, una vez dentro corrió hacia el baño, chocando con las paredes del pasillo. Dentro del baño vomitó.

 

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse del piso del baño se miró al espejo y decidió que su imagen era lo último que necesitaba ver, no en ese momento, se echó un poco de agua fría en el rostro y en el cabello y luego se dejó caer lentamente, apoyado en la puerta cerrada, las palabras de aquel letrero resonando en su mente como una clara acusación, mucho peor que la que sintió que enfrentaba durante el juicio frente al Wizengamot.

 

*****

 

—Harry —dijo una voz que lo trajo a la realidad, abrió los ojos sintiéndose  algo confundido, pudo ver la habitación ya iluminada por la luz del día y supo que se había quedado dormido. Se sentó de golpe, pero Ron lo sujetó de un brazo.

 

—Lo siento… en un momento estoy listo para ir a desayunar —se excusó rápidamente tratando de soltarse del agarre de Ron, vio con extrañeza como sus demás compañeros de cuarto estaban sentados sobre la cama con miradas indescifrables.

 

—Espera… no te apures, igual no podemos salir de aquí —explicó Ron sentándose junto a él.

 

—¿No podemos salir de aquí? —preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

 

—No… realmente si que te quedaste dormido —murmuró Dean con un tomo suspicaz —, ¿será por qué te acostaste muy tarde anoche?

 

—Pues… sí, la verdad que sí, pero ¿a qué viene eso?

 

Dean iba abrir la boca para replicar pero Ron lo interrumpió —No seas ridículo, Harry no ha hecho eso.

 

—¿Hecho qué? —preguntó Harry ignorando a los demás y mirando hacia Ron.

 

—Han aparecido carteles por toda la escuela, menos en las salas comunes…

 

—¿Carteles?

 

—Feos carteles —continuó Ron —, ya sabes que el hurón no es de mis favoritos, pero lo que dicen…

 

—¿Qué…? —Harry se levantó de la cama finalmente, buscando alrededor sus cosas para poder vestirse e ir a ver a Draco.

 

—No puedes salir —le recordó Neville —, nadie puede, toda la escuela está, por así decirlo detenida.

 

—¿Cómo que no puedo salir?

 

—Es que McGonagall y los demás profesores están haciendo una requisa, revisando varitas y dormitorios, nadie puede bajar ni siquiera a la sala común… —le explicó Ron dejándose caer completamente de espaldas sobre la cama de Harry —, alguien ha insultado a Malfoy por el tema —su voz sonó algo forzada —, por eso de que dicen que es gay… y que además es un ex mortífago y que ayudó al asesinato de Dumbledore y están muy molestos y quieren saber quienes son los culpables para poder castigarlos, las clases se han suspendido hasta que terminen de hacer las investigaciones.

 

—¿Investigaciones? —Harry se sentó en la cama, junto a Ron nuevamente, con la mochila en la mano y mirando desconcertado a sus compañeros.

 

—Sí, es que como no es la primera vez que lo molestan y la directora dijo que la próxima vez que alguien lo insultara de esa manera lo expulsaría, pues está buscando a los responsables —confirmó Seamus —y mientras eso ocurre nos tendrán encerrados.

 

—¿Me pregunto si es legal hacer esto? —preguntó Neville.

 

—Después de ver las leyes del mundo mágico y su poca tolerancia para el tema gay, no lo dudo, es más, no me sorprendería que pronto sacaran hogueras y empezaran a quemar a todos los que son o parecen ser gays —replicó Dean con tono herido.

 

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho —le recomendó Seamus llegando hasta su cama y pasándole un brazo por los hombros —mientras no hayamos sido nosotros los que hemos hecho todo eso no hay problema, solo nos queda tratar de disfrutar la mañana libre.

 

Dean bufó sonoramente y negó con la cabeza, librándose del agarre de su amigo y cruzándose de brazos, algo en su actitud hizo que Harry se sintiera más confundido aún.

 

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? —preguntó Neville arqueando una ceja —. Estás de muy mal humor últimamente.

 

—Es por el tema “gay” —informó Seamus haciendo comillas con sus dedos —desde que en el expreso de Hogwarts alguien escribió que Malfoy era gay anda así.

 

—Dean… —empezó Harry no sabiendo bien que decir, el chico levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos relampagueando con furia.

 

—En el mundo muggle no es malo ser gay, eso de andar persiguiéndolos con antorchas pasó hace mucho y realmente es insultante que aquí la gente aún lo vea como algo ofensivo o desagradable —declaró el chico poniéndose en pie —. Mi hermano mayor lo es, y si alguno de ustedes tiene un solo comentario agresivo contra los gays, de manera indirecta es como si insultaran a mi hermano y eso es algo que no les voy a permitir —concluyó mirando desafiante ahora a todos a su alrededor, Neville se sonrojó y desvío la mirada, Seamus tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, mientras que Ron y Harry simplemente asintieron.

 

—Nosotros no hemos dicho nada contra los gay —informó Ron.

 

—No, nunca los hemos insultado —apoyó Harry sintiéndose muy hipócrita.

 

—Y mucho menos planeamos insultar a tu hermano —susurró Neville, aunque no lo miró a la cara.

 

—Son… —Seamus  parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas, —, es solo que no todos pueden estar de acuerdo contigo, son costumbres mágicas…

 

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó Dean caminando hacia el baño para luego dar un portazo, los otros cuatro chicos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, no sabiendo que más agregar.

 

Pasaron demasiado rato en silencio, cuando Dean volvió el silencio se hizo mucho más pesado, sin nada más que hacer Harry sacó un libro de la mochila y se sentó junto a Ron ambos apoyados en la cabecera de la cama.

 

Por más que trataba de poner atención al libro de DCAO, Harry no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Draco, no sabía si realmente había llegado a ver los carteles o no y estaba impaciente porque la profesora McGonagall o algún otro maestro llegara y los revisara de una vez, para así poder escabullirse rumbo a la habitación del chico y asegurarse de que en realidad todo estaba bien.

 

*****

 

—¡Entonces expúlseme! —gritó Draco sintiéndose cada vez peor, tenía frío y sabía que nada tenía que ver con el clima.

 

—Sabe usted muy bien que eso no es posible, no ha hecho nada malo para que lo saque de la escuela y déjeme recordarle, por más cruel que parezca, que si lo expulso usted irá a parar a Azkaban, por incumplimiento de su compromiso —explicó la profesora McGonagall con voz firme.

 

Draco simplemente apartó la vista, estaba ya harto de esa conversación, hubiera deseado continuar en su habitación, encerrado y solo.

 

—Mira, muchacho —dijo el profesor Cummings, que permanecía de pie y con las manos en la espalda —no quiero ser duro, pero tengo entendido de que tu madre solo te tiene a ti, si es que eres capaz de abandonarla a su suerte y no preocuparte por lo que sufrirá si es que tú eres encarcelado…

 

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —gritó nuevamente Draco.

 

—Entonces hable de una buena vez, no podemos dejar a todos los alumnos encerrados durante el resto del día, ¿quiénes son los que lo molestan? —preguntó nuevamente la profesora McGonagall.

 

—Todos —admitió Draco.

 

—¿Todos? —preguntó Cummings, parecía perplejo.

 

—Todos… menos los de primer y segundo año… luego, toda la escuela, así que por mi y los puede dejar encerrados el tiempo que quiera —pensó en Harry por un momento, esperando que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna locura como romper el toque de queda y salir en su búsqueda.

 

La profesora McGonagall le dio una mirada de reproche y negó con la cabeza —Vaya a su habitación, Señor Malfoy, un elfo le llevará pronto el desayuno y la chimenea estará libre a las dos de la tarde para que pueda ir al Ministerio.

 

—Gracias —murmuró Draco poniéndose en pie y agradeciendo que al fin la reunión hubiera terminado, claro que tenía una idea de quien podría ser la responsable de esos carteles, parecía ser que a cierta comadreja junior le gustaba andar haciendo letreros, pero no era tiempo de vengarse de ella, no conseguiría nada con eso, solo convertirse en un soplón… tal vez algún día, cuando las cosas fueran diferentes, podría ver su venganza hecha realidad.

 

*****

 

Cerca de las once de la mañana finalmente la profesora Hooch apareció en la habitación de los chicos.

 

—Bien, muchachos, estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes tiene nada que ver al respecto pero… ordenes son ordenes, así que de pie y entréguenme sus varitas.

 

Harry fue el primero en ponerse de pie, prácticamente saltando de la cama para terminar con toda aquella estupidez de una buena vez y poder ir a buscar a Draco. Extendió la mano con la varita hacia la profesora que le sonrió de manera orgullosa.

 

—Muy bien, Potter, tú siempre eres un buen ejemplo para tus compañeros —Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras Neville, Seamus y Dean levantaban una ceja casi de manera similar.

 

—Es que tengo que terminar con una tarea y necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca y encerrado aquí me estoy retrazando, con todo lo que tenemos que estudiar —explicó Harry mientras Madame Hooch agitaba su varita sobre la de Harry, de esté salieron varios letreros, Harry suspiró aliviado de que la profesora no se preguntara nada acerca del hechizo lubricante que había hecho esa misma mañana.

 

—Oh, es una pena, Potter —dijo devolviéndole la varita y tomando la de Ron —, de todas maneras nadie saldrá, al parecer Malfoy no quiere decir quien lo molesta, o mejor dicho ha culpado a toda la escuela… la directora está reunida en este momento con el consejo de padres.

 

—¿Nadie saldrá? —preguntó Seamus inseguro, mientras entregaba su varita, Harry le dio una mirada a la profesora y luego otra a la puerta, se preguntó si es que tendrían algún tipo de hechizo para pescar a los que salieran, después de todo nadie se tenía que enterar….

 

—No, me temo que no, y lo siento mucho, porque tenía entendido que tenían entrenamiento de quidditch está noche…

 

—¡Qué mala suerte! —murmuró Ron dejándose caer en la cama junto a Harry.

 

—Lamentablemente justos pagan por pecadores… ¿Así es cómo dice el dicho muggle, no? —preguntó con una sonrisa hacia Harry que solo asintió desinteresadamente, después de todo en un par de horas más Draco tendría que ir al Ministerio y no podría ya verlo hasta la noche. Supuso que si algo le hubiera pasado ya se hubieran enterado, esa clase de rumores eran de los que se expandían rápidamente.

 

—¿Y qué haremos a la hora del almuerzo? ¿O de la cena? —se quejó Ron cómo recién notando aquella incomodidad.

 

—Lo más probable es que a la hora del almuerzo los elfos traigan la comida, aunque sinceramente espero que para la cena puedan ya todos ir al Gran Comedor…

 

—Pero… ¿Por qué no podemos ir ahora, o al menos salir fuera de las habitaciones? —se quejó Harry casi vencido a que no le dieran ninguna respuesta.

 

La profesora Hooch dio una mirada a los chicos y luego a Harry, antes de suspirar profundamente —No debería decirles esto, pero yo los conozco, chicos, sobre todo a ti Potter y se que eres derecho, que no harías nada como eso… y espero que lo que les diga no salga de aquí.

 

—Claro —dijo Harry tratando de disimular su entusiasmo.

 

—Lo que ocurre es que los carteles están por toda la escuela, por el comedor, por las aulas… no sabemos cuántos chicos pueden estar implicados y la profesora McGonagall no desea que nadie los vea… bueno, que nadie más los vea y están retirándolos, al parecer usaron un hechizo muy diferente, porque no los pueden sacar todos juntos, solo uno por uno, por eso, mientras investigamos a los alumnos nadie debe salir, nadie necesita mirar eso de nuevo.

 

—¿Es muy…? —Harry tragó y se sonrojó ligeramente —¿Insultante?

 

Madame Hooch se encogió de hombros —Pues… lo cierto es que si el señor Malfoy tiene ese tipo de… eh “desviaciones” debería tratar de curarse lo más pronto posible, creo que ya tiene suficientes problemas como para aumentarlos con esto.

 

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, algo hirviendo en su sangre.

 

—Madame Hooch, ¿Está usted insinuando…? —comenzó Dean, al parecer tan alterado como Harry, pero la mujer pareció no entender el fastidio de los chicos porque interrumpió a Dean en medio de su explosión.

 

—Bueno, aún me queda los dormitorios de las chicas… así que quédense aquí tranquilos hasta más tarde —dijo girando y saliendo por la puerta, todos la miraron perplejos.

 

—¿Qué se ha creído?— rumió Dean.

 

—Sí —apoyó Harry, la rabia aún haciendo que sus mejillas le quemaran —. Es discriminación.

 

—Lo dicen porque ustedes han crecido en el mundo muggle —opinó Neville mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y sacaba una revista de quidditch —, seguramente en su mundo se ve bien, y es aceptado pero aquí no, ¿después de todo nadie los obliga a quedarse en este lado, no? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero Ron lo jaló de una manga y meneó la cabeza —Olvídalo — le murmuró mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama con los libros de DCAO.

 

Harry suspiró y miró resentido hacia Neville una vez más antes de tratar de concentrarse en estudiar, luego, en la noche podría escaparse para ver a Draco, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de distraerse…

 

*****

 

Draco arrastró los pies hacia la oficina de la directora, maldiciendo que encima de todo tuviera aquella visita al Ministerio, era irónico como cada vez que encontraba la forma de sentirse mejor y de sonreír siempre lograban de una u otra manera recordarle que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, a andar tranquilo ni nada de eso.

 

Tocó la puerta del despacho de la directora, al menos había disfrutado viendo a Filch trepado sobre las escaleras tratando de despegar los carteles… Seguramente que la directora lo ayudaría pronto.

 

—Señor Malfoy, la chimenea ya está lista para que pueda partir —informó la directora casi sin levantar la vista mientras firmaba un pergamino, sobre el escritorio se apilaban varias columnas más de lo que al parecer eran pergaminos idénticos, tal vez un comunicado.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Aún no hemos hallado a los responsables pero espero que para cuando vuelva está noche ya tengamos el asunto resuelto.

—Hasta luego —dijo Draco ignorando completamente el comentario, lo cierto era que dudaba mucho de que pudieran encontrarlos, nadie se expondría a hacer algo así y dejarse en evidencia, era demasiado arriesgado.

—Al Ministerio de magia inglés, Sección veintisiete D.

Aterrizó nuevamente en la sala de espera del Ministerio, de la mochila sacó el libro de pociones y creaciones que el profesor Monroe le había dado, un pergamino y una pluma. Se instaló en la sala de espera, utilizando más de una silla, dispuesto a seguir estudiando, sabía que tenía para largo en aquel sitio y no permitiría que eso interfiriera con su horario. Había pasado varias tardes libres con el profesor Monroe, repasando las aplicaciones de los diferentes ingredientes para pociones, estudiando y probando todo lo que podría ser evaluado en sus calificaciones para la beca y aunque el profesor Monroe siempre le daba ánimos y le decía que iba muy bien él siempre se esforzaba por estudiar más duro. La beca se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión y él trataría de ganarla.

 

*****

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando los profesores les informaron que debían ir a sus salas comunes, todos los Gryffindor estuvieron allí reunidos, al igual que, según imaginaron, los de las demás casas. Un instante después los comunicados aparecieron, volando  a través de puertas y ventanas, uno para cada alumno de la escuela, en donde se les informaba que el fin de semana estarían castigados, toda la escuela pagaría las consecuencias de aquel acto (Hermione se había horrorizado e intentado protestar por eso) y que hasta que los responsables se manifestaran la temporada de quidditch, así como los entrenamientos y los paseos a Hogsmade estarían suspendidos y que a la directora no le importaba mucho si el castigo se extendía hasta el fin del curso. En ese punto la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron a protestar y reclamar, aunque en realidad la profesora Hooch no les hizo mucho caso.

Pasaba de media noche cuando Harry, junto a sus demás compañeros, simplemente se cansó de hablar del tema y se fue a su habitación nuevamente. Harry sabía que no podía irse en ese momento a buscar a Draco, pero no podía dejar de estar preocupado por él, así que, cerca de las dos de la mañana, cuando todos los demás ya estaban dormidos, Harry tomó su mapa, su capa y su mochila y se escabulló de la torre de Gryffindor.

Por el camino, revisando el mapa de los merodeadores, pudo ver que ya ningún maestro hacía guardia, incluso Filch estaba en su despacho, completamente quieto. Agradeció que el recorrido se le hiciera tan simple y rápidamente llegó hasta el tercer piso, delante del cuadro de “La Hada Hermosa” susurró la contraseña y se escabulló en el mayor silencio posible.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, Draco estaba acurrucado en la cama, hacia un lado. Con cuidado de no hacer demasiada bulla se desprendió de la capa, dejó la mochila y el mapa en el piso y se metió dentro de la cama, no había terminado de echarse cuando unos brazos lo jalaron con fuerza, Draco se había dado vuelta rápidamente y ahora lo oprimía contra el colchón, parecía algo agitado.

—Draco —medio chilló Harry por el susto.

—Demonios… —murmuró Draco antes de inclinarse hasta darle un beso en los labios, uno muy suave en comparación a la fuerza que estaba usando para tenerlo sujeto de los brazos. —Pensé que no llegarías nunca…

—Fue difícil escabullirme, nos han tenido encerrados todo el día… —explicó Harry mientras Draco liberaba sus brazos y comenzaba a desabotonarle el pijama.

—¿Te has escapado?

—Sí.

—¿No te meterás en problemas por eso? —preguntó mientras lo hacía sentarse para poder terminar de sacar la camisa.

—No importa, tenía que verte y saber si…

—Olvídalo —interrumpió Draco mientas sus manos bajaban ahora hasta la cinturilla del pantalón —. Vamos, sácatelos —pidió jalando los pantalones de un lado.

—¿No habrán preliminares está vez? —preguntó divertido Harry mientras levantaba las caderas y con ayuda de sus piernas se libraba del pantalón, sintiendo recién la cálida piel de Draco sobre él, al parecer lo había estado esperando desnudo.

—No son necesarios…

—Sí, ya veo —le murmuró Harry acercándose a su oído mientras con una mano bajaba por una de las nalgas de Draco y la apretaba con cierta fuerza —Eres un ansioso.

—Y tú un vicioso —replicó Draco antes de besarlo una vez más.

—Yo creo que tú eres más vicioso.

—Pero así nos entendemos bien —objetó Draco empujando sus caderas sobre el cuerpo de Harry, ambas erecciones se frotaron, provocando en ambos pequeños gemidos de placer.

—¡Oh, sí! —gimió Harry en respuesta —Así nos entendemos…

*****

Después de que el colegio fuera empapelado con aquellos carteles, las cosas no mejoraron, pues dos días después McGonagall tuvo que enfrentar a un gran titular de “El Profeta” donde se decía que al parecer Malfoy estaba creando problemas y teniendo un comportamiento moralmente inadecuado y que la directora había actuado injustamente al castigar a toda la escuela y proteger al ex mortífago en una práctica por demás condenable. Lo cual acarreó tener al consejo de padres y a muchos otros padres sobre ella nuevamente, exigiéndole que aprovechara la oportunidad y se librara de Malfoy de una buena vez, que la conducta del chico dejaba mucho que desear y que sus hijos se veían en peligro estando cerca de él o que al menos levantara el castigo a la escuela. Para orgullo de Harry, y aunque no le gustaba estar castigado pensaba que era lo más justo, la profesora no cedió ni un poco y finalmente el castigo empezó a aplicarse, los partidos de quidditch, entrenamientos y salidas a Hogsmade fueron cancelados hasta que alguien asumiera la responsabilidad, pero todos sabían que nadie lo haría, pues sería como ponerse la soga al cuello, porque significaba la expulsión.

Harry y Draco trataron de aprovechar esa situación al máximo, sobre todo Harry, que ahora que ya no había temporada de quidditch, ni entrenamientos, ni visitas a Hogsmade ya solo tenía que dividir su tiempo entre las clases, estudiar, su apoyo al club de DCAO y sobre todo a lo que más le gustaba, pasar tiempo con Draco.

Draco por otro lado no se las había visto tan bien, la escuela entera estaba ahora resentida con él por el castigo, sin contar el resto de la gente que leía los diarios, en donde durante varios días se habló acerca de su homosexualidad y los peligros que conllevaba, las cartas de gente molesta con él no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo la directora se encargó de interceptar esas cartas, a modo que al menos el Gran Comedor no se viera lleno de lechuzas cada mañana. Además le era difícil ir por los pasillos sin recibir al menos un hechizo zancadillas y cada vez que regresaba con un golpe o un corte nuevo Harry y él discutían acerca de acusar a los culpables, hasta que finalmente Harry entendía que Draco no hablaría y se rendía, o al menos eso esperaba Draco, lo último que quería era que Harry se pusiera a investigar o buscar responsables.

Harry en realidad si se esmeró por buscar a los responsables, Hermione y Ron no parecían muy animados ante la idea, pero aún así lo ayudaron, aunque todo fue en vano, nadie tenía la más mínima idea de quien o quienes habían podido ser los responsables, incluso, sin comentarle a Ron y a Hermione se dedicó a espiar a Ginny, pero la chica parecía no estar haciendo nada malo. Sabía que la escuela entera estaba ahora enfurecida por lo que pasaba con Draco y sería imposible tratar de detener todos los insultos y hechizos que le lanzaban a su novio. Sabía de lo difícil que era la situación para Draco y por eso muchas veces simplemente se daba por vencido y dejaba de interrogarlo, aunque se sintiera tan rabioso por todo aquello.  

Para Draco otra de las cosas malas que había acarreado esa situación había sido la presencia de su madre en la escuela al anochecer de la primera plana de “El Profeta”. Draco se había sorprendido cuando había sido llamado a la dirección y allí había encontrado a su madre, tal vez era la situación en sí, o lo nervioso que se sentía, pero le parecía que su madre lucía mucho más delgada y cansada que antes.

Aquella conversación había durado horas, su madre estaba furiosa con él por ocultar todo lo que le pasaba en la escuela, Draco le había reclamado que le ocultara lo de las amenazas y le había asegurado que no era un niñito llorón y quejumbroso y que podía manejar la situación él solo. Por suerte la profesora McGonagall los había dejado solos en cuanto habían empezado a discutir y para cuando por fin su madre se había marchado a casa, más o menos tranquila, o al menos eso esperaba Draco, ya era de madrugada.

Esa noche Harry había esperado a Draco en su habitación, ambos se abrazaron en un silencio reconfortante y se quedaron dormidos. Draco se sintió de alguna manera protegido y consolado sin siquiera una palabra, tan solo con el abrazo de Harry, reconoció que sus sentimientos hacia el chico estaban creciendo cada vez más y eso lo asustaba.

La mitad del equipo de Quidditch no le hablaba a Harry, pues le habían pedido que abogara por la temporada delante de la directora y que moviera sus influencias, lo cual había hecho enojar a Harry demasiado, se negaba a usar o que usaran lo que había pasado para un beneficio tan tonto. Ron no argumentó nada ni se quejó, pero Harry estuvo seguro que durante varios días pudo leer resentimiento en su mirada, aunque poco a poco desapareció.

Debido a la falta ya de excusas y más tiempo libre, Hermione comenzó a sospechar que Harry estaba saliendo o viéndose con alguien, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que obviamente se trataba de un chico y una tarde, poco antes de los exámenes del final del semestre lo encaró en su habitación, aprovechando que todos los demás estaban ya en la cena.

—Yo solo digo que debes tener cuidado… no sabes si ese chico le dirá a alguien que es lo que pasa.

—No lo hará, por favor, Hermione, creo que ya demostré que de alguna manera sí sé lo que hago.

—Nadie dice que no lo haces, solo que debes ser cuidadoso, si quieres entrar a la Academia de aurores y seguir con tu vida sin ser un marginado no debes meterte con cualquiera.

—Él no es un cualquiera y además, si somos tan odiados y marginados, ¿por qué crees que el querría hablar?, sería condenarse también.

—Tal vez por fama, u oro, no lo sé, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, que no hagas mucho alboroto.

—¿Y qué tal si yo decido decirlo? Esto ya no es el siglo pasado, la gente no debería horrorizarse y sobre todo yo no debería avergonzarme u ocultarme.

—No, no deberías, pero no puedes pedir que el mundo cambie solo por tus gustos, si es que estás preparado para enfrentar todo lo que puede llegar por esa declaración, hazlo, ya sabes que Ron y yo te apoyaremos, pero te has preguntado si es que aquel chico está dispuesto a eso… ¿Sí realmente haría eso, auto condenarse?

Harry no había sabido que responder a eso, aunque casi estaba seguro que la respuesta era no, Draco no haría eso, no necesitaba más problemas o embrollos y él mismo no estaba dispuesto a crear más odio hacia Draco por eso… aunque en verdad nunca le había preguntado.

*****

 Draco repasaba una vez más las propiedades del Eléboro, tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus efectos y anotando los posibles resultados en mezclas en pociones para dormir cuando Harry entró a su habitación como casi cada noche, apenas y levantó una mano indicándole a Harry que lo había escuchado llegar pero que por el momento no estaba del todo disponible.

—Hola —murmuró de todas maneras Harry, que ya conocía más o menos el comportamiento de Draco cuando estaba estudiando, tendiéndose en la cama y jalando uno de los libros de la mochila, estaban ya a solo unos días del inicio de los exámenes de medio curso, le consolaba a medias el que luego tuvieran vacaciones, ya que sería tiempo libre, pero tiempo libre sin Draco.

—Hola —respondió Draco sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en su propio estudio, era algo que solían hacer bastante, hasta que finalmente Draco se estiró sobre la silla y suspiró algo satisfecho.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Harry levantando la vista del libro, Draco era el que más estudiaba de los dos así que a él no le importaba moverse al ritmo del rubio en ese aspecto.

—Sí —Draco se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cama —, ahora soy todo tuyo.

—Genial —masculló no pareciendo muy animado.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó Draco algo confundido por la falta de entusiasmo de Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—Estaba pensando… —empezó Harry dejando el libro a un lado.

—¡Oh, Merlín nos libre! —interrumpió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —se quejó Harry jalando una almohada y tirándosela sobre el estómago a Draco que sonrió algo avergonzado.

—Ya… lo siento, sigue.

—Estaba pensando —recalcó Harry entonando con fastidio las palabras —en qué es lo que pasará luego, con nosotros…

—¿Luego? —Draco dejó la almohada y miró hacia Harry con preocupación —. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que… pues, ahora que estamos aquí nos vemos todo el tiempo, pero a escondidas y aunque lo disfruto mucho y tú ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti, en unos meses la escuela terminara… y ¿entonces qué haremos?

—¿Quieres terminar ahora con esto? —preguntó Draco poniéndose en pie, rápidamente las manos de Harry lo sujetaron por los brazos y lo jalaron hacia la cama nuevamente.

—¡No! —replicó Harry con fuerza —, no me estás entendiendo, es todo lo contrario… quiero que sigamos fuera de la escuela… siempre —la última palabra la dijo muy bajito, casi con temor.

—Pero… ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso ahora? —Draco no quiso detenerse a pensar en ese “siempre”, no estaba listo para eso aún.

—No sé… por todo lo que ha pasado, es solo que quisiera que algún día podamos dejar de andar escondiéndonos y que nadie nos condene por lo que sentimos…

Draco suspiró profundamente y jaló a Harry hacia él, con el cuerpo del chico sujeto se dejó caer en la cama, ambos abrazados y mirándose a la cara.

—No sé que vaya a pasar en el futuro… ni mucho menos me atreveré a intentar adivinarlo, pero sabes que la gente como nosotros no tiene cabida aquí, que si quieres vivir una vida “normalmente gay” lo debes hacer como muggle y creo que eso no entona con tus planes a futuro, como por ejemplo la escuela de aurores, no podrás entrar si dices que eres homosexual.

—Lo sé.

—Harry, no lo pienses, no te preocupes del futuro, no vale la pena hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho antes, no existe, así que no te esfuerces en eso, solo en lo que hay ahora, en este momento, ya luego se verá, conforme pase el tiempo se verá.

—¿Tú no te asustas de eso? De no saber que nos puede pasar ahora…

—No, creo que me asusto de muchas cosas, pero no de eso, la mayor parte de lo que va a pasar no está en mis manos, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—El futuro y el destino no están escritos, Draco.

—Pero tampoco los puedes leer como para saber que pasará y preocuparte por eso o prevenirlo, solo puedes ponerte cómodo y disfrutar de los buenos ratos y sujetarte con fuerza y apretar los dientes para pasar los malos.

—Eso sonó muy…

—Ya… ñoño.

—¡No! —corrigió Harry acercándose a Draco un poco más —. Sonó muy bien… deberías ser escritor.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —Claro, es mucho más rentable que ser fabricante de pociones.

—Tonto.

—¿Y quién lo dice?

—Ya cállate —reclamó Harry empujando a Draco sobre la cama, olvidando sus pesares y disfrutando, tal como Draco le decía del ahora, de tener a Draco en su vida en ese momento.

—Cállame —y entonces Harry lo besó, de manera demandante y posesiva, callándolo y dada por terminada la discusión, al menos por ahora.

*****

_*_ _Según el diccionario.org:_ _<http://www.eldiccionario.org/instituciones/aurores.htm> _

_La carrera de aurores dura tres años_


	11. EXAMENES Y VACACIONES

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**LIBRO 2: EL ÚLTIMO AÑO**

**CAPÍTULO 11: EXAMENES Y VACACIONES**

_La discriminación es la única arma que tienen los mediocres para sobresalir"_

_Guillermo Gapel_

_Marzo_ _, 1999: Hogwarts._

 

La semana de exámenes siempre ponía tensos a todos, Harry, tras siete cursos ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, conocía muy bien a sus amigos y compañeros y sabía a que atenerse, después de todo él también estaba nervioso, eran las últimas evaluaciones antes de los EXTASIS y era la forma de saber que tanto más necesitaba estudiar.

 

Como siempre Hermione devoraba libros hasta muy entrada la noche, más de una vez se la encontró en la sala común, junto a Ron,  cuando volvía de ver a Draco, ellos apenas y le daban una sonrisa a modo de saludo antes de continuar leyendo, Harry sabía que si Ron estaba allí estudiando tanto era por instancia de Hermione y eso en el fondo le parecía correcto, después de todo a él le  pasaba algo parecido, pasaba las noches repasando con Draco los libros para el examen del día siguiente y al final ambos terminaban tan cansados que apenas y tenían energías para darse unos cuantos besos de despedida.

 

Los demás chicos comenzaron a visitar más seguido la biblioteca y a alejarse de Draco, al menos Harry disfrutaba de eso, a veces se cansaba de tener que ir vigilando el mapa del merodeador para saber quienes se le acercaban a Draco con intensiones de molestarlo.

 

Draco por otro lado esperaba a que Harry se marchara para, pese a haberle prometido que descansaría, levantarse nuevamente y continuar estudiando. Los exámenes para entrar a “La  Universidad  Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor” serían solo unos días después de los EXTASIS y por más que lo intentara y que tuviera un horario con ayuda del profesor Monroe, sentía que aún iba demasiado atrasado y que no se podía permitir fallar, ahora menos que nunca, ahora que ya no solo era un mortífago odiado si no un mortífago y homosexual detestado, sabía que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir fuera serían nulas si no hacía algo más que terminar la escuela.

 

Su madre le repetía en las cartas que no se presionara demasiado con el tema, que estudiara y diera lo mejor de sí, pero Draco simplemente no podía evitarlo. Para la semana de exámenes le escribió a su madre explicándole que durante unos días no le podría contestar a las cartas, para que no se preocupara o se pusiera paranoica.

 

Disfrutaba estar con Harry, incluso en esos días de máxima tensión, donde Harry se pasaba las noches paseando por la habitación con algún libro en mano y leyendo entre murmullos mientras él trataba de memorizar, sentado tras su escritorio, algún dato que no recordaba, para luego, cerca del toque de queda besarse y abrazarse un poco y al día siguiente, cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo o compartían algún examen, sonreírse de manera discreta y cómplice y de esa manera desearse suerte.

 

Además estaba disfrutando la paz que lo rodeaba por ser época de exámenes, nadie, o casi nadie lo molestaba o reparaba en su presencia, todos siempre corriendo de un aula a otra o hacia la biblioteca, solo la comadreja Junior, junto con su grupito, seguía molestándolo e insultándolo cuando se lo cruzaba, de todo corazón Draco deseó que cuanto menos todos ellos reprobaran sus exámenes.

 

 

Para el jueves, después de su último examen; el de encantamientos, Draco debía reconocer que estaba realmente agotado y ni siquiera se molestó en ir a cenar, Harry le había dicho que esa noche celebrarían el fin de los exámenes con una fiesta en la sala común y que no bajaría a cenar así que no había forma de que el chico se preocupase por él si no lo veía en el comedor. Draco supuso que todos estarían celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones, dos semanas de tranquilidad, lejos de estudios y de la escuela, Draco encontraba esas vacaciones muy extrañas, por un lado se sentía contento de poder ir a ver con sus propios ojos el estado de su madre, pero por otro significaban dos semanas, que le parecían enormes, sin ver a Harry, tal vez ni siquiera cartearse, pues aún no estaban del todo convencidos de que el Ministerio no estuviera interfiriendo su correspondencia y no querían arriesgarse.

 

Pese al cansancio, se las ingenió para meterse en la ducha y darse un buen baño caliente, sus músculos se relajaron mucho más y pese a que fuera aún estaba lloviendo y corriendo viento helado, se puso solo los bóxer y se metió a la cama, podría dormir al menos un par de horas a lo que llegaba Harry, eso le bastaría para recuperar energías.

 

*****

 

Lo cierto era que no se estaba divirtiendo ni sintiéndose medianamente cómodo en aquel lugar, pero aun así decidió, por el bien del compañerismo, (ese era el termino que había empleado Hermione) quedarse y brindar al menos un par de veces, la chica le había dicho, y tenía razón, de que lo más probable es que se dieran cuenta de que no había bajado a la fiesta, en cambio si se mezclaba por allí y conversaba un poco nadie se daría cuenta de se había escapada. Solo por eso estaba brindando con su tercera cerveza de mantequilla, junto a Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Rolando Vachss, Paul Bryce, Lewis Vivekananda y Maurice Hawes, sus compañeros de curso, pese a casi no hablar con la mayoría de ellos.

 

Lamentó cada instante que demoró, pues realmente extrañaba a Draco y aunque había sido el mismo Draco el que lo había animado a quedarse en la fiesta cuanto deseara, la verdad era que deseaba estar con él. Durante los últimos días se habían limitado bastante y Harry en el fondo lo agradecía, agradecía que Draco fuera así, que pese a verse casi todos los días no fuera demasiado absorbente, que le diera su propio espacio para estudiar y para ocuparse de las cosas importantes, postergando, al igual que él, el estar más juntos para cuando hubiera tiempo. Vagamente, y casi como si de otra vida se tratara, recordó la época en la que había sido novio de Ginny y como Hermione le llamaba la atención por distraerla en épocas de exámenes, cuando lo cierto era que era ella la que pensaba que estudiar no era tan importante como pasar el tiempo conversando y besándose junto al lago. Sonrió irónicamente, ¿quién hubiera dicho que esa timidez  y esa sensación tan extraña al besarla no era otra cosa que un aviso de que tal vez no le gustaba ella tanto como creía?

 

Aprovechó que varias de las chicas decidieron sacar a los chicos a bailar para tomar su mochila y escapar, la sala estaba muy llena para usar la capa de invisibilidad, pero igual la llevaba dentro de la mochila, ya casi era media noche y seguramente los maestros patrullarían los pasillos en busca de alumnos demasiado entusiasmados con el fin de los exámenes  para saltarse las reglas y castigarlos, y él no quería ser castigado.

 

Cuando por fin pudo salir al pasillo vio a un par de parejitas escondidas entre las columnas, realmente no reconoció de quienes se trataba y tampoco hizo el intento de averiguarlo, con cuidado avanzó hasta terminar el pasillo y luego, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie espiando, se puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y comenzó a andar por los pasillos, cuando llegó a las escaleras del quinto piso recién sacó el mapa, mejor era asegurarse de que nadie estuviera patrullando los pisos de abajo.

 

*****

 

Ginny dio un resoplido de fastidio, había perdido de vista a Harry.

 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó casi jadeando Oliver Lusk, con quien se había estado besando tras una columna, o bueno, al menos el chico la había estado besando mientras ella miraba con atención a la salida de la sala común, sospechaba que Harry tarde o temprano saldría de allí e iría a ese tercer piso a hacer quién sabe qué y con quién sabe quien.

 

—No, ya quiero volver —respondió la chica, sabía que a esa hora sería imposible seguirlo, sobre todo con el mapita ese, pero al menos cada vez comprobaba que Harry no podía mantenerse alejado de lo que sea que hubiese allí.

 

—¡Oh, Vamos! —reclamó Lusk, mientras empezaba a dar unos pequeños besos en el cuello —, si la estamos pasando bien.

 

Ginny hizo una mueca de descontento y empujó con fuerza al chico —Otro día, hoy ya me aburrí —dijo con voz fastidiada mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala común, rumiando su frustración por no poder conseguir nada de Harry, ni siquiera que le hablara.

 

*****

 

Harry casi corrió los últimos metros hasta llegar al cuadro de “La Hada Hermosa”, aún bajo la capa, susurró la contraseña y el cuadro lo dejó pasar, en medio pasillo se deshizo de la capa y de la túnica, casi tropezando por el apuro.

 

—¡Al fin libres! —exclamó con ánimo —se acabaron los exámenes y el…  —no continuó hablando, su voz se apagó en cuanto vio a Draco sobre la cama, medio destapado, y profundamente dormido. Tan dormido que ni lo había sentido entrar.

 

—¿Te has quedado dormido? —preguntó inútilmente mientras se desprendía de la camiseta y caminaba junto a la cama, lo observó un rato más dormir. Draco por lo general era alguien con el sueño muy ligero, si es que no despertaba tras tanto alboroto era porque definitivamente si estaba muy cansado.

 

—Bien, tal vez yo también necesite descansar, ha sido una semana espantosamente larga y ocupada —continuó con su monólogo mientras se terminaba de sacar la ropa y solo con la ropa interior se colaba debajo de los cobertores. El calor de la cama lo envolvió rápidamente, se pegó a la piel tibia de Draco y lo abrazó por detrás, automáticamente el otro chico lo jaló con un brazo y Harry estuvo seguro que lo escuchó suspirar complacidamente. Acomodó su cabeza junto a la de Draco y embargado por el aroma de su compañero, rápidamente también se quedó dormido.

 

*****

 

Despertó sintiendo el calor de alguien más a su espalda, la piel tibia de alguien contra su piel, y se sintió bastante agradable, tanto que no le provocaba moverse ni tan siquiera un poco. El brazo de Harry seguía sobre su abdomen, tomándolo de manera posesiva, mientras sentía la respiración pausada y calmada del chico, probablemente aún durmiendo.

 

Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver el reloj, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, seguramente Harry había llegado y lo había encontrado dormido, era una lástima, casi era su última noche antes de vacaciones, pero al menos ahora podrían aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

 

Se giró muy despacio, tratando de no moverse demasiado, hasta quedar frente a él, lucía bastante tranquilo e indefenso cuando dormía, con un dedo casi tímidamente acarició la mejilla y bajó poco a poco hasta la barbilla, para luego subir a los labios. Le encantaban esos labios, eran lo suficientemente carnosos como para ser mordidos y besados hasta el cansancio y un poco más, suficientemente rojos para ser apetecibles y dulces, con un sabor único, uno que, estaba seguro, no sería jamás posible de encontrar en otra boca.

 

Se inclinó lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso, apenas un roce antes de, con sus manos, seguir explorando hacia abajo, acariciando uno de los hombros, y bajando hasta el pecho, Harry se removió un poco, pero Draco continuó; con su pulgar e índice atrapó una de las tetillas y la pellizcó un poco, Harry soltó el aire suavemente mientras sus dedos ahora bajaban un poco más, por el plano abdomen hasta la cinturilla del bóxer, Harry exhaló profundamente y entre abrió los ojos mientras él acariciaba ya con toda la palma la semi erección que se escondía tras la ropa interior.

 

—Draco —murmuró Harry haciendo que Draco enfocara su vista en él.

 

—Buenos días.

 

—Hola… —Harry empujó un poco sus caderas contra la mano que Draco tenía sobre su entrepierna, instándolo a seguir, a darse un poco más de prisa.

 

—Lamento haberme quedado dormido anoche —comentó Draco mientras ponía un poco más de movimiento en su mano e inclinándose para dejar un pequeño beso sobre la clavícula de Harry.

 

—Mmm —Harry suspiró y dejó caer su espalda completamente sobre la cama, mientras Draco se acomodaba a su lado —Está bien… yo también estaba cansado.

 

—Bueno… ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo, hoy no hay clases.

 

—No, no las hay —convino Harry mientras la mano de Draco se colaba finalmente por la ropa interior —Dios, Draco, no sabes lo que te he extrañado.

 

—Pero si me has visto todos los días —replicó en forma inocente Draco mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama y tiraba los cobertores a un lado.

 

—Sabes… sabes de lo que hablo —Harry levantó sus caderas para lograr más contacto con la mano de Draco mientras sentía cierto aire frío sobre su piel por haber sido destapado tan rápidamente.

 

—Eres un pervertido insaciable.

 

—Siempre me dices lo mismo, pero no veo que te moleste —Harry apoyó los codos sobre la cama y se levantó un poco para ver a Draco a la cara, el chico se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios, cuando ambos se separaron estaban ya agitados y más excitados.

 

—Yo también te he extrañado —afirmó Draco mientras retiraba la mano del interior de la ropa de Harry y se deshacía de sus propios bóxer, Harry lo imitó y en un par de segundos ambos ya estaban desnudos sobre la cama.

 

De pronto el deseo y la excitación se apoderó de ambos, se vieron apenas un instante a los ojos antes de abrazarse y comenzarse a besar con fuerza y hasta cierta rudeza, ambos ansiosos por tocar cualquier espacio libre de piel, rodaron por la cama, hasta que finalmente Draco quedó arriba nuevamente, entre las piernas de Harry, sus miembros erectos y necesitados frotándose con fuerza, sus brazos sujetando los hombros de Harry mientras sentía sus uñas clavándose sobre su espalda.

 

Harry se arqueó por las sensaciones de placer, y trató de acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas contra las de Draco, ambos gimiendo y besándose en cualquier lugar a su alcance.

 

Draco lo apretó un poco más y aceleró el ritmo de su cadera, en cuestión de segundos ambos se estaban moviendo a la misma vez, encontrando más y más placer a cada instante, cada vez más cerca…

 

—Harry… yo… —jadeó Draco tratando de avisarle que ya no podría detenerse, y Harry pareció comprenderlo porque lo sujetó con más fuerza de la espalda y enroscó una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, haciendo que el contacto fuera mucho más cercano.

 

—Dios, sí, Draco, sí —empezó a gritar Harry sintiendo la dureza de Draco, húmeda, resbalar contra su propia erección y el vertiginoso placer del orgasmo llegando.

 

Draco escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Harry y le dio una pequeña mordida mientras gruñía su propio orgasmo y sentía el cuerpo de Harry agitarse debajo suyo.

 

Ambos aún temblando y jadeando, se quedaron abrazados, y muy pegados el uno al otro, sintiéndose húmedos y felices.

 

*****

 

Harry agitó su cabeza un poco, salpicando la alfombra con el agua que caía de su cabello, Draco, sentado en la cama, vistiendo únicamente los pantalones del pijama le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

 

—Estás mojando todo.

 

—Vamos, no eres tú quien lo limpia.

 

—Tampoco tú —Draco desvió la mirada hacia el pecho de Harry donde unas cuantas gotitas de agua resbalaban lentamente, tragó mandando al diablo todo su fastidio.

 

—Ya… no seas tan quisquilloso.

 

—Ven —le llamó levantando una mano, Harry le sonrió y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama.

 

—¿Ya no te molesta que moje tu alfombra? —preguntó con voz casi inocente mientras Draco deshacía el agarre de la toalla, que estaba en la cintura de Harry, y la dejaba caer al piso, teniéndolo completamente desnudo delante de él.

 

—Creo que puedo soportarlo —respondió mientras tomaba con una mano el miembro de Harry y empezaba a acariciarlo muy lentamente, se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente para, con la lengua, atrapar una gotita de agua que resbalaba por el abdomen.

 

—¡Draco! —gimió Harry mientras con una mano se sostenía del hombro del chico —Pero si acabamos de…

 

—¡Oh, vamos! —pidió Draco lamiendo nuevamente cerca del ombligo de Harry —No te veré en dos semanas…

 

—Draco… —Harry apretó un poco más el hombro del chico, que levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos grises oscurecidos por la excitación —Espera…

 

—¿Qué espere? —protestó Draco suavemente levantando una ceja a la vez que su mano apresuraba las caricias sobre el cada vez más endurecido miembro —¿Estás seguro que quieres que espere?

 

—No… pero… —Harry se mordió el labio inferior por las caricias de Draco, lo tenía sujeto con una mano de una de las nalgas y lo jaló más hacia él —hay algo que quería preguntarte…

 

—Pregunta —instó Draco mientras se inclinaba nuevamente y con su lengua comenzaba a rondar el ombligo.

 

—Demonios —jadeó Harry —Draco… yo… no quiero dejar de verte en vacaciones.

 

—Mmm… tampoco yo, te voy a extrañar.

 

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, al menos unos días —recitó de un solo tirón, era algo que había pensado mucho la noche anterior, no tendría nada de malo hacerlo, después de todo dos semanas eran demasiado tiempo.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco con un deje de horror en la voz mientras se apartaba completamente de Harry y lo miraba a la cara.

 

Harry se inclinó y recogió la toalla para sentarse al lado de Draco, tal vez debió haber esperado a terminar eso que habían empezado antes de proponérselo.

 

—Que quiero que vengas conmigo, unos días al menos.

 

—Pero… ¿Cómo…?

 

—Dos semanas es mucho tiempo, se me hace muy cuesta arriba no verte tanto tiempo.

 

—A mí también, pero… Harry —Draco suspiró y encaró al chico, que lo miraba de manera hasta ilusionada, pensó Draco —, pensé que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que no deberíamos dejar que los demás se enteraran de esto, que por tu carrera lo mejor era guardar esto en secreto y…

 

—Ya sé lo que dije, y no te he pedido que vayamos al callejón Diagón, yo pensaba en un pequeño viaje, ya sabes, unas cuantas ciudades muggles.

 

—¿Muggles?

 

—Sí, tú dices que posiblemente vivas un poco entre muggles y que mejor forma de adaptarte y practicar todo lo que el profesor Cooper enseña que estando un poco rodeado de ellos.

 

—Pensé que te quedarías en casa durante las vacaciones.

 

—Ya, pero la pasaré fatal, y me aburriré y…

 

—¿Y tal vez te vayas de fiesta nuevamente? —algo en su pecho se removió ante la sola idea que había abandonado sus labios sin siquiera procesarla, Harry le había contado que durante las vacaciones de navidad había encontrado un par de discotecas gay y Draco no era idiota como para no saber que era lo que le gustaba de esos sitios pese a que no comprendía bien como funcionaban.

 

—Yo no he dicho eso —se defendió rápidamente Harry —, yo no haría eso, no ahora que… que te quiero.

 

—Ya.

 

—Draco, escucha, te divertirás, podemos ir en buses y en trenes y conocer un poco más de Inglaterra, yo lo cierto es que casi no conozco nada y me gustaría hacerlo, contigo.

 

—Pero…

 

—Y sí no aceptas, no importa, me hacía ilusión que pudiéramos hacer algo así, que veas que afuera, en el mundo muggle, el que tú y yo andemos juntos no es algo de lo que mucha gente se horrorice, pero si es que no puedes, pues… —Harry se encogió de hombros —, ya te dije, no importa, puedes escaparte al menos un día a verme…

 

—Harry… —Draco se sintió mal de repente, por ver la desilusión en los verdes ojos —yo… ¿De cuántos días hablamos?

 

—No lo sé, supongo que quieres estar con tu madre así que tú dime —respondió Harry con un poco más de ánimo.

 

—Ella trabaja en las mañanas, así que supongo que me puedo escapar un día y…

 

—¡Oh, No! ¡Eso ni lo pienses! —interrumpió Harry.

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, no te puedes escapar, sabes lo que tu madre se asustaría por eso, pensaría que te han secuestrado o que te pudo haber pasado algo y…

 

—Tú fuiste el que dijo escapar en primer lugar —le recordó Draco.

 

—Sí, pero no fue en el sentido de que realmente te escaparas de ella, sino como que te dieras el tiempo de hacerlo.

 

—Ah… Pero mi madre no me dejará…

 

—¿No? —otra vez el tono de desilusión en su voz.

 

—Bueno, podría preguntarle, en realidad me mandó solo hasta Cardiff, no creo que se preocupe si le digo que viajaré un poco más…

 

—¿Le dirás que conmigo?

 

—Quiero que no se preocupe, no que crea que he perdido la razón.

 

—¡Oye!

 

—Ya, pero Harry… —Draco sabía que aunque lograra convencer a su madre, aún existía otro problema —yo creo que no… es decir, me encantaría viajar contigo y todo eso pero…

 

—¡Ah, no! —interrumpió Harry rápidamente, adivinando sus pensamientos —; el viaje igual lo iba a hacer de todas maneras, y no es cuestión de oro, no lo veas como un favor… es como darme un regalo… déjame que te invite.

 

—Los Malfoy no están acostumbrados a…

 

—Ya, no me interesan los Malfoy, solo mi novio, ese rubiecito estirado y sabiondo, ¿lo conoces? se llama Draco… y que me de el gusto de invitarlo a acompañarme.

 

—¡Yo no soy un rubiecito estirado!

 

—Sí, claro, anda… acompáñame, míralo como mi regalo de navidad.

 

—Ah… —Draco suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en la cama, no le agradaba la idea de ir viajando con Harry sin tener un Knut partido por la mitad en que apoyarse, pero tampoco la idea de no ver a Harry tantos días —. Sabía que tarde o temprano me lo cobrarías…

 

—¿Qué?

 

—El regalo de navidad.

 

—Anda, Draco que solo… —Draco lo jaló para recostarlo junto a él, interrumpiéndolo.

 

—Solo bromeaba, bien, hagamos un trato, sí, voy contigo, si es que mi madre no se opone, pero cuando sea un famoso fabricante de pociones me dejaras comprarte un costoso e inútil regalo.

 

—Lo que quieras, con tal que vengas…

 

—Lo que quiera, ¿eh? —susurró Draco mientras jalaba el cuerpo de Harry sobre él.

 

—Lo que quieras… —contestó Harry, mientras sentía las manos de Draco deshaciéndose de la toalla nuevamente y dejándola caer al piso.

 

*****

 

La mañana del sábado, mucho más temprano que de costumbre, se despidieron sabiendo que se verían, si todo salía bien, el martes siguiente, aún así les pareció que era demasiado tiempo, para ambos acostumbrados a verse todos los días.

 

Harry vio a Draco entrar en uno de los vagones del final del tren, sabía que viajaba solo y que lo más probable es que no saliera hasta que el viaje hubiera llegado a su fin.

 

Pese a que Draco le había dicho una y mil veces que no quería que se metiera o lo ayudara en lo que respectaba a su seguridad, no se pudo contener y aprovechando que aún habían bastantes alumnos en el pasillo, caminó hasta la altura de la puerta del vagón de Draco y convocó un hechizo de protección, uno que sellaba la puerta del vagón y que Draco estaba prohibido de hacer, sonrió satisfecho antes de volver a su propio vagón, donde Hermione, Ron, Neville y Luna ya lo esperaban.

 

Durante el viaje varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a hablar con él sobre los planes para las vacaciones, los exámenes y sus planes a futuro, Harry sentía que ya había mantenido esa conversación muchas veces, con todo el mundo, que ahora parecían demasiado interesados en su vida y sus planes.

 

Se guardó muy bien lo que haría durante las vacaciones, no quería ni necesitaban que la noticia se colara por algún lado y que luego hubiera periodistas cerca, sabía, por el señor Weasley que el Ministerio había prohibido que los periodistas y fotógrafos se acercaran a la estación del tren, so pena de encarcelamiento y multa, protegiendo, no solo a Harry sino también a los demás alumnos, que no necesitaban tanto alboroto cerca.

 

Aunque estuvo conversando durante mucho rato con Ron y Hermione, que sí sabían de sus planes para viajar “solo” durante algunos días, Harry no hizo más que aburrirse y desear que pronto llegara el martes, y sobre todo que la madre de Draco no se opusiera a dejarlo ir con él. Lamentó más de una vez el haber presionado a Draco para que pidiera permiso y no se escapara.

 

*****

 

Draco se removió en su asiento incómodamente, tratando de relajarse, sabía que alguien había sellado la puerta para no dejarlo salir, había sentido la magia rodear su espacio y creía saber que se trataba de Harry, casi estaba seguro de reconocer su magia, pero no podía estar totalmente seguro, después de todo no habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que había sentido esa magia sobre él.

 

Tratando de confiar en que se trataba de Harry y no de algún idiota que deseara dejarlo encerrado hasta que las vacaciones terminaran, trató de avanzar un poco más con los estudios para la prueba que le tomarían para su beca, justo el sábado, luego de que Harry se hubiera marchado, su solicitud había brillado y cuando había ido a ver lo que ocurría esta tenía parte del temario que debería estudiar para rendir los exámenes. Ya el profesor Monroe le había dicho que eso ocurriría, pero pensar en que aquella gran cantidad de cosas no era más que la primera parte de lo que tendría que estudiar lo puso más nervioso aún.

 

*****

 

Antes de bajar del tren caminó contra la corriente de alumnos y desencantó el vagón de Draco, este viaje, además de tedioso y aburrido había sido bastante tranquilo, pues nadie había molestado ni insultado a Draco y mucho menos creado alboroto.

 

En la estación del tren, donde cargaba a un cada vez más grande Teddy Lupín y conversaba con Andrómeda, que había ido a pedirle que fuera a su casa a tomar el té y tal vez cenar, vio a Draco pasar, levitando el baúl y mirando de mala manera a todo el que se cruzaba en el camino. Hubo un pequeño instante en que su mirada gris se cruzó con él, y luego posó los ojos en el pequeño niño que sostenía antes de desviarse y continuar alejándose hacia el servicio de chimeneas recientemente instalado. Harry hubiera deseado sonreírle, darle ánimos, decirle que en tan solo unos días se verían, más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo de eso, pero por supuesto que no había podido.

 

—¿Entonces que dices? Haré esa tarta de manzana que tanto te gusta —dijo Andrómeda con bastante ánimo.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

*****

 

_Draco, querido:_

_Hay unas cuantas cosas para que puedas comer mientras vuelvo, estaré en casa alrededor de las ocho,_

_Te he extrañado_

_Tu madre._

 

Draco dejó la nota a un lado y sacó su libro: “Ingredientes: donde usarlos, como usarlos y sobre todo lo que NO debes hacer con ellos” y se sirvió un poco de té y unas cuantas galletas, dispuesto a esperar por su madre y aprovechar el tiempo a solas, aún tenía mucho que estudiar y si iba con Harry probablemente no tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

 

Cerca de media noche escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse, algo sobresaltado porque había estado demasiado metido en su lectura, se apresuró a la sala, donde su madre ya colgaba el abrigo oscuro y gastado y le sonreía de manera amorosa.

 

—¡Draco! —saludó Narcissa con entusiasmo —Lamento haber tardado tanto…

 

—No importa —respondió Draco dándole un suave abrazo. Ambos se quedaron pegados el uno al otro por un tiempo más, para luego, aún sin soltarse del todo, caminar hacia el interior de la sala de estar, donde la chimenea ya ardía suavemente.

 

—Mírate… estás tan grande ya —suspiró Narcissa observando a su hijo con más atención de la que Draco hubiese querido.  —Eres ya todo un hombre…

 

—Madre… ya déjalo, que no he crecido nada… ¿Tú estás bien?

 

Narcissa suspiró y negó con la cabeza —Sí, has crecido, mucho más de lo que creciste durante la guerra, y no me refiero solo a lo físico, algo en tu mirada… en ti me dice que estás mucho mayor que antes…

 

Draco no objetó más nada, y se pasó el resto de la noche junto a su madre, con una taza de té, delante de la chimenea, conversando de la escuela, y de sus futuros exámenes para la beca y lo avanzado que estaba en sus estudios, ninguno de los dos prefirió tocar el tema de las amenazas, del titular del profeta ni ningún otro asunto de ese tipo.

 

Cuando en la madrugada Draco finalmente se quedó dormido, lo hizo sonriendo complacido de haber podido pasar tanto tiempo junto a su madre.

 

*****

 

Harry, pese a que Ron y Hermione le habían hecho compañía e incluso habían intentado adelantar algunos de los deberes durante esos días,  se había pasado el tiempo bastante inquieto, a la espera de que llegara al fin el martes y poder encontrarse con Draco nuevamente.

 

Por un lado se sentía algo frustrado, pues ahora que era un adulto y libre porque la guerra ya había terminado y porque, pese a que sabía que había gente aún pendiente de él, ahora podía hacer lo que le diera en gana, literalmente, tenía que moverse al son que Draco marcara y tendrían que ocultarse del mundo mágico.

 

Por otro lado se sentía extraño sin ver a Draco tantos días, no había pasado desde que se habían peleado, poco antes de que Draco admitiera que también lo quería y esos días al menos había estado ocupado en la escuela y cuestionando sus sentimientos lo suficiente para no sumirse en la letanía que se sentía en ese momento.

 

*****

 

El primer día de vacaciones Draco se levantó temprano, muy temprano, y preparó, lo mejor que pudo,  el desayuno para su madre. Cuando Narcissa se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina Draco ya la esperaba con una muy apetecible taza de humeante café, una gran pila de tostadas y una bandeja con huevos revueltos y tocino.

 

—¿Draco? —preguntó, Narcissa, no dejando de estar asombrada, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

 

—Buenos días, madre, he hecho el desayuno.

 

—Eso veo.

 

—Lamento lo de los huevos, sinceramente quería que fueran fritos, como te gustan, pero… —Draco negó con la cabeza y miró con rabia hacia la estufa una vez más, la había estado mirando de esa manera desde varios minutos antes, desde que había estropeado su perfecto desayuno.

 

—No digas tonterías —sonrió Narcissa —, ya es bastante que hayas logrado utilizarla y que el pobre artefacto haya sobrevivido.

 

—Por poco —corroboró Draco mientras se sentaba a la mesa también.

 

—Entonces… has arriesgado la integridad de la pobre estufa y te has levantado temprano en tu primer día de vacaciones porque… —comenzó Narcissa mirando a su hijo fijamente.

 

—Porque… —Draco se sirvió un poco de café y miró hacia su madre fijamente —hay algo que debo decirte.

 

Narcissa asintió firmemente y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, que tenía puestas sobre la mesa —Dímelo entonces.

 

—Bien, pues… ¿recuerdas que tú dijiste que debería tratar de ser un chico normal y bueno… hacer las cosas que hacen los chicos a mi edad?

 

—Vagamente.

 

—He decidido que saldré unos días de viaje.

 

—Saldrás unos días de viaje —repitió Narcissa con voz fría.

 

—Solo serán cinco días, volveré para mi inspección del Ministerio y me quedaré el resto de las vacaciones, no será la gran cosa.

 

—Draco —Narcissa suspiró profundamente y parecía querer calibrar bien sus palabras antes de hablar —, no quiero ser yo quien te recuerde esto, pero ahora no estamos en el momento de simplemente salir de viaje sólo porque a ti se te antoja.

 

—¡Lo sé! —se apuró a aclarar Draco —pero… tengo este amigo, que insistió en que fuera con él y…

 

—¿Amigo? —interrumpió Narcissa, se veía cada vez más tensa y Draco supuso que todo no sería tan simple como había pensado.

 

—Sí, él insistió mucho en que fuera y yo realmente quiero ir… es decir hace mucho que no salgo a ningún lugar que no sea…

 

—¿Qué clase de amigo? —Narcissa levantó una ceja y Draco se sintió sonrojar ante la realidad, su madre sabía que era algo más que un amigo —¿Es acaso ese tipo de amigos al que no le quieres llamar… _novio_?

 

—Pues…

 

—Draco, mira hijo, no sé si sea buena idea… ¿Dónde lo conociste? Es decir… ¿es un sangre pura? ¿Qué hay de su familia?

 

—No, no, madre, no —empezó a aclarar Draco, rogando a Merlín que en verdad no tuviera que decirle a su madre que se trataba de Harry —él es… bueno sí,  es más que un amigo, es de la escuela, lo conozco desde que tengo 11 años, y su familia no tiene nada que ver en el asunto, menos si es que es o no un sangre pura.

 

—No lo decía por eso —aclaró Narcissa —, pero, Draco, ¿Qué tal si se trata de una broma? ¿O una venganza? Hay mucha gente que aún nos quiere hacer daño… no quiero que te expongas a eso.

 

—Él no haría algo así, madre, él es… —Draco se detuvo, decir que era alguien noble y bueno era lo mismo que decir Gryffindor, suspiró profundamente antes de continuar —si él hubiera querido hubiera podido lastimarme, pero no lo ha hecho, es mi amigo… o empezó como mi amigo y desde entonces me ha ayudado mucho.

 

Narcissa apretó los labios y desvío la mirada —Supongo que no me dirás de quien se trata.

 

—No, no puedo.

 

—Entonces, te piensas ir, cinco días sin decir a donde ni con quien.

 

—Madre —Draco exhaló lentamente y se puso en pie —¿Sabes qué? Pensaba que escabullirme sería mucho más simple, pero no, él, sí madre, él, tenía que insistir, _dile a tu madre… se preocupara, no se merece que te portes así_ , y ¿para qué? ¿Para qué al final me arruines todo porque no me dejas hacer lo mismo que tú me aconsejaste que hiciera, que tratara de comportarme como un chico normal?

 

—Draco, no es necesario que grites ni te comportes de esa manera —contraatacó Narcissa poniéndose en pie también —, solo temo por tu seguridad, pero también confío en ti y en que tienes la suficiente cabeza para saber lo que haces…

 

—Pues gracias —bufó Draco.

 

—¡Draco! No me obligues a recordarte que soy tu madre y a quien le debes respeto —increpó Narcissa viéndose mucho más severa, un pequeño flash de su madre dándole una bofetada apareció en su mente y Draco asintió, derrotado.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Bien, me alegra. Como te iba diciendo, confío en ti y supongo que tienes toda la razón del mundo en querer ser un chico normal, pero, si te dejo ir debes prometer que escribirás al menos dos cartas durante esos cinco días —Narcissa levantó una mano para interrumpir a Draco que ya empezaba a protestar —no te pido un reporte, solo una nota donde me digas que estás bien.

 

—¡Lo haré! —casi gritó Draco sonriendo —Claro, gracias, madre.

 

*****

 

_3 de marzo del 1999: estación de Oakham._

 

Draco había dejado a Alba en la lechucería de la escuela, pues no había querido tener que darle explicaciones a su madre también sobre el origen de la lechuza, si es que además le tendría que decir que se iría de viaje, así que en realidad Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta si es que Draco había o no conseguido la aprobación de su madre, así que, el martes, tal cómo habían acordado, usó un traslador que lo llevó desde Grimmauld Place hasta un pequeño callejón en Oakham que, según Hermione, se usaba para aparición y desaparición de magos, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Draco esperó sentado en la parada de autobuses.

 

Cargaba una pequeña mochila y vestía de muggle, con un abrigo de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones vaqueros y sus viejas zapatillas. Miraba de un lado a otro, viendo la gran cantidad de autobuses que llegaban y partían, cada vez que escuchaba los frenos de uno de los buses y las puertas abrirse levantaba el rostro, esperanzado, para luego darse cuenta que Draco no llegaba aún. ¿Y qué haría si la madre de Draco no lo dejaba salir? No creía que Narcissa pudiera ser alguien tan intransigente, aunque después del escándalo de “El Profeta” y enterarse de lo mucho que molestaban a Draco no le sorprendería que quisiera protegerlo… Tal vez él mismo podría ir a hablar con ella, después de todo la misma madre de Draco lo había mandado solo a cruzar una buena distancia para llegar al cementerio, ¿por qué no lo dejaría divertirse un poco?...

 

Un nuevo sonido de frenos y una puerta abriéndose resonó en la estación, escuchándose sobre la cantidad de gente que en ese momento se movía alrededor, solo que está vez Harry no levantó la mirada, estaba demasiado absorto, planificando la mejor manera de decirle a Narcissa que él podía cuidar de Draco, que no dejaría que lo molestasen y que les permitiese divertirse un poco. Alguien se sentó a su lado y Harry volteó asustado a la vez que una mano se colocaba sobre su pierna. Los ojos verdes de Harry se cruzaron con los de Draco, que le sonrió bastante contento.

 

—¡Pensé que no llegabas!

 

—Y yo —contestó Draco mirando alrededor, se le hacía extraño estar sentado junto a Harry en el mundo muggle y aún temía que alguien lo estuviera viendo  —tuve un retrazo al salir y pensé que te habrías marchado sin mí.

 

—Yo no me iría sin ti —se defendió Harry rápidamente.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Anda, vamos que primero quiero que almorcemos.

 

—No son ni la una —se quejó Draco poniéndose de pie junto a Harry.

 

—Sí, pero no sabemos cuanto demoraremos en llegar y mejor será comer algo antes… y además, yo no desayuné —confesó finalmente.

 

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Eso es malo.

 

—Ya, tú te saltas comidas todo el tiempo y nadie te dice nada.

 

—Tú lo haces —acusó Draco —y más de la cuenta, debo admitir.

 

—¡Oh, y ahora te quejas!

 

—No me quejo, vamos que debes meter algo a ese estomago tuyo antes que empiece a rugir.

 

—Mi estómago no ruge.

 

—Sí, sí lo hace —rebatió Draco sonriendo —mira, en esa cafetería de allá hay un señor que fue muy amable y me indicó por donde seguir cuando vine la primera vez, podemos comer algo allí.

 

—Genial.

 

*****

 

Cuando había cumplido once años, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, su padre los había llevado a él y a su madre a un viaje por Egipto, habían paseado por todas las pirámides y lugares mágicos del lugar, incluso su padre le había permitido entrar a los sitios más peligrosos y oscuros, sobornando a los vigilantes y aduciendo que Draco ya no era más un niño pequeño y que podía resistir todo eso. Draco recordaba esas como una de sus mejores vacaciones, pues había sentido mucha emoción al escuchar sobre las maldiciones y la magia negra que cubría la mayoría de las tumbas y el miedo que sentía en algunos de los sitios más tenebrosos.

 

Luego de eso, cuando había tenido catorce años, su madre y él habían pasado un mes en Francia, aquellas vacaciones también le habían encantado, había conocido todo el barrio mágico de Paris, de Dijon y de Toulouse,  había paseado por los campos Elisios y conocido a muchas de las familias aristocráticas de Francia, había asistido a una cantidad excesiva de fiestas y cenas, y consideró aquellas como las segundas mejores vacaciones de su vida.

 

Las terceras mejores vacaciones de su vida habían sido cuando, al finalizar el segundo curso, su padre y su madre lo habían llevado a pasear por casi toda Europa, recordaba haber visto una gran cantidad de ciudades y pueblos mágicos, de ruinas y de templos que le fascinaron, haber escuchado muchos idiomas desconocidos y descubierto libros asombrosos sobre la magia de cada país.

 

Sin embargo ninguna se comparaba a ir sentado en un tren muggle junto a Harry, en busca de algún rumbo interesante. Draco se había sorprendido cuando, después de almorzar, ambos habían ido a la estación de trenes y Harry, contrario a lo que Draco pensaba, había revelado que en realidad no tenía ningún lugar seguro al cual ir, así que ambos optaron por tomar el tren que tuviera la partida más próxima, que iba hasta Chester, ¿Qué había allí? Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea, pero mientras más se alejaran de Londres y de Rútland sería mejor.

 

—¿Por qué te retrazaste al llegar? —preguntó de pronto Harry, Draco no le había dado ninguna explicación más acerca de eso, sin embargo sí le había dicho que al final su madre le había dejado ir desde el día siguiente en que llegó a casa.

 

—Ah… es por el culpa del imbécil de Desai —le confesó Draco, ambos iban muy pegados el uno al otro en los asientos del fondo, el tren estaba casi vacío, pero aun así ninguno de los dos se aventuraba a hacer nada más, aunque ambos estuvieran deseosos de abrazarse y besarse.

 

—¿Desai? —preguntó Harry extrañado, no conocía a ningún Desai.

 

—Es un tonto auror que vigila ocasionalmente “La Galera” y le gusta hacer notar su presencia.

 

—¿Te molesta mucho?

 

—No es para tanto, solo que me retrazó…

 

—Los aurores no deberían molestar a la gente, ese no es su trabajo —criticó Harry y Draco se abstuvo de comentar más al respecto, no le gustaba tanto cuando Harry se ponía en el plan de héroe y tampoco recordar que Harry pronto se convertiría en uno de _esos aurores._

 

—Mejor cuéntame sobre ese niño que cargabas en King´s cross, parecías muy contento con él.

 

—Claro, el es Teddy, te hablé de él…

 

—Cierto, el hijo de Lupín.

 

—Ese mismo, ha crecido un montón desde diciembre.

 

—Parece que te van bien los niños.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros, las palabras de Ginny durante la navidad pasada volvieron a su cabeza —Algo…

 

—¿No te gusta hablar de él?

 

—Sí, por supuesto que sí… —Harry suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y sonrió hacia Draco —él debe ser familia tuya, algo así como un sobrino.

 

—Lo sé, aunque madre nunca habla de Andrómeda, no estoy seguro que sepa de la existencia del niño… Tal vez le deba preguntar…

 

*****

 

Para cuando llegaron a Chester ya casi había oscurecido, se la habían pasado todo el tiempo conversando animadamente, disfrutando el estar lejos de la escuela, de las presiones de las tareas y los exámenes, de los toques de queda y sobre todo de miradas indiscretas.

 

Harry había propuesto buscar un hotel y alquilar una habitación, Draco se había sentido cohibido de pensar siquiera en cruzar el umbral de un hotel con Harry, aunque el chico había admitido que eso no era extraño ni raro y que si tanta vergüenza le daba podían pedir una habitación con camas dobles.

 

Draco había sentido entonces un pequeño retorcijón de celos al imaginar a Harry como un experto en eso de pedir habitaciones para los chicos, pero se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario mientras ambos iban caminando por Nicholas St. después de todo no quería arruinar el viaje por tonterías como esas. 

 

La ciudad era bastante agradable, Draco y él se entretuvieron bastante mirando las construcciones y edificios, incluso pasearon cerca del río Dee, hasta que finalmente Harry ubicó un pequeño hotel, muy cerca del centro comercial, llamado: “Liberty” era una casa antigua de tres pisos, de paredes claras, parecía victoriana y Draco había dicho que le gustaba bastante.

 

En el interior los recibió una señora ya mayor, que les sonrío amablemente y les dio varios folletos sobre lo que podían encontrar en la ciudad durante su estadía.

 

Draco casi no levantó la mirada y casi podía estar seguro que un sonrojo se había instalado en su rostro mientras observaba como Harry llenaba los registros de entrada y pagaba, la señora les dio una llave y les dijo que su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso.

 

El piso y las escaleras eran de madera muy brillosa, había cuadros antiguos colgados en las paredes y lámparas que iluminaban todo suavemente.

 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry en cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación, era una habitación amplia y bastante iluminada, con un gran ventanal y una cama muy grande en el centro.

 

—Sí —respondió Draco rápidamente —está muy bien.

 

—¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño y luego salimos a algún bar o club? —propuso Harry  mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el piso y se acercaba a Draco que parecía ligeramente tenso —; o si prefieres podemos darnos un baño y quedarnos un rato más aquí.

 

Draco levantó la mirada hacia Harry, recordó entonces lo ansioso que había estado de poder tocarlo y besarlo durante todo el día, lo mucho que había extrañado ese contacto entre ambos, con una mano le acarició la mejilla muy suavemente, mandando al diablo sus vergüenzas por encontrarse en un lugar muggle y también sus dudas sobre por qué Harry parecía tan experto en eso de conseguir habitaciones.

 

Harry suspiró y recorrió la pequeña distancia que lo separaba ya de los labios de Draco y lo besó, suavemente al inicio, acariciándolo con sus labios, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Draco y pegándolo más a él. Las manos de Draco se colocaron rápidamente en su cintura y lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza, conforme el beso se iba haciendo más y más demandante.

 

Al final ambos terminaron de quitarse la ropa entre besos y caricias, diciéndose cuanto se habían extrañado y necesitado esos pocos días mientras caminaban a trompicones hasta la ducha, el agua caliente llenó de vapor la habitación mientras las manos jabonosas de Draco recorrían la espalda de Harry, y sus labios besaban los hombros y cuello.

 

Harry, que tenía ambas manos apoyadas contra la pared, se arqueaba conforme las manos de Draco llegaban más y más al sur.

 

—Draco… ¿podrías…? —pidió ya demasiado ansioso.

 

—Pronto… quiero disfrutar esto —murmuró Draco sobre su oreja mientras una de sus manos iba hacia adelante, por el plano vientre y entreteniéndose un poco con los vellos oscuros hasta por fin hacerse de la erección de Harry que soltó un sonoro gemido.

 

—Oh, sí, Draco.

 

—¿No crees que nos puedan oír? —preguntó de pronto Draco murmurando sobre su oído, una idea que recién se le había ocurrido, en la escuela no importaba cuanto ruido hicieran, sabía que nadie los oiría, pero allí la situación era diferente.

 

—No importa —replicó Harry agitando sus caderas contra la mano de Draco, realmente necesitaba que se diera más prisa.

 

—Sí, sí importa —Draco intentó apartarse un poco pero Harry lo sujetó por una de las muñecas, reteniéndolo.

 

—De acuerdo —masculló algo molesto, realmente necesitaba la atención de Draco en ese momento—. Accio Varita —llamó en voz más alta, soltando a Draco y levantando la mano, en unos cuantos segundos la varita volaba hacia ellos, Harry la alcanzó al vuelo y la agitó sobre ellos —, Silencius —un pequeño rayo celeste rodeó la habitación un instante antes de desaparecer.

 

—Gracias —Draco se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un par de besos en la nuca mientras su mano volvía a tomar la erección de Harry y la suya se refregaba cada vez más profundamente entre las nalgas del moreno.

 

—¡Merlín, que también te he extrañado!

 

—Vamos, hazlo, hazlo ya —pidió Harry empujando más sus caderas contra Draco.

 

—Ya… ya va —jadeó Draco apenas conteniéndose por empujar de una vez por todas y poder entrar en él. Se apartó lo suficiente para jalar la varita que Harry había dejado caer y murmuró los hechizos de protección y lubricantes, mientras Harry se arqueaba más y más, y porque negarlo, según Draco se veía a cada instante más apetecible.

 

—Eso no era necesario —se quejó Harry por la demora sintiendo al fin la punta resbalosa del miembro de Draco entre sus nalgas, sobre su entrada.

 

—Sí, sí lo era, no querría lastimarte…

 

—Mmm…

 

—Oh, sí —masculló Draco empujando rápidamente en el interior de Harry, toda la húmeda estrechez del chico lo absorbió y sobrecogió.

 

—Sí… Draco —gimió Harry dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, que se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso descuidado, antes de empezar a moverse, saliendo casi por completo para luego entrar nuevamente.

 

En algún punto que Harry no había notado siquiera, se había inclinado más hacia delante y Draco lo había jalado de tal manera que ahora estaba doblado, sujetándose inestablemente con las manos húmedas de la resbaladiza pared de mayólicas mientras Draco embestía con fuerza una y otra vez, ambos gimiendo cada vez más alto.

 

—Draco… necesito —pidió Harry con voz ahogada, no podía soltar la pared porque si no probablemente se iría hacia delante y terminarían ambos en el suelo.

 

—Harry… eres tan deliciosamente… —una de las manos de Draco soltó sus caderas y pasó hacia delante, haciéndose de su dura y goteante erección, bastaron apenas unas cuantas caricias para que lograra llegar al clímax.

 

—Dios… sí —gritó Harry arqueándose.

 

La manera como el interior de Harry lo aprisionó lo catapultó hacia su propio orgasmo. Embistió un par de veces más antes de rendirse al placer. 

 

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el piso de mayólicas, húmedo por el agua que aún caía, jadeando y con una sonrisa en el rostro, entrelazaron las manos y se quedaron en silencio por un rato más, solo disfrutando de estar juntos, de poder pasar ese tiempo a solas.

 

*****

 

Ginny avanzó por la amplia y transitada avenida, usando aquella ropa muggle y mirando con cierta desconfianza alrededor, no era que detestara a los muggles, tal vez algunas de sus costumbres, pero esa sensación de alerta era ya un estado casi natural en ella cada vez que se encontraba en un ambiente desconocido y extraño, como lo era en ese momento St. John´s Wood Road, en Londres.

 

Llegó hasta lo que al parecer era un edificio abandonado, de paredes grises, teñidas por la contaminación de los autos. Tal como le habían indicado y mirando a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la estuviera espiando sacó la varita y tocó el intercomunicador que decía “Ainsworth”  durante un instante nada ocurrió y se sintió algo decepcionada, tal vez todo había sido un mal dato. Un momento después, cuando ya se giraba para regresar a casa sintió el golpe de magia, fue cálido y casi imperceptible, pero ella lo sintió, en el lugar donde antes había una etiqueta pálida que decía “Ainsworth” ahora había una luz dorada, demasiado dorada para lo gris de aquella calle. Ginny miró de reojo a ambos lados, pero como siempre ocurría, los muggles parecían mucho más interesados en seguir caminando que en notar pequeñas demostraciones de magia.

 

—Dime, Ginebra Weasley ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? —dijo una voz masculina que provenía, posiblemente de la pared. Ginny arqueó una ceja y contestó con voz monótona, la frase que Amy Buckminster, una amiga de Ravenclaw, le había indicado.

 

—Soy yo la que quiere hacer algo por los demás, por la sociedad, ayudarlos a hacer algo por la sociedad.

 

—¿Y qué puede ser eso?

 

—Ayudarlos a enderezar a todos aquellos que han caído en el camino equivocado.

 

Un tenso silencio más, para luego escuchar el sonido de una puerta metálica abriéndose, Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de parecer serena y calmada conforme se internaba en el edificio.

 

*****

 

Pasaron mucho rato más, ambos tendidos desnudos sobre la cama, acariciándose cariñosamente, conversando en susurros sobre cosas poco importantes, riendo suavemente, escuchándose.

 

Cuando ya era muy tarde finalmente decidieron salir, de todas maneras tenían que cenar. Encontraron un restaurante pequeño a solo unas cuantas calles de su hotel, la gente parecía amable y la mesera, una morena delgada y bastante guapa, les sonreía cada vez que les llevaba algún plato o bebida.

 

Draco no recordaba la última vez que se había podido aparecer por algún sitio sin que la gente lo mirara de mala manera, o lo insultara, o peor aún, lo atacara, así que el estar allí, no importaba ya que fuera en un lugar muggle, con gente que parecía amable fue un cambio de aire que no había notado cuanto necesitaba.

 

—¡A las discotecas! —le pidió Harry tal vez por enésima vez durante esa noche, en un inicio Draco se había negado, Harry le había explicado lo que eran las discotecas, y Draco lo entendía muy bien, era como los salones de baile del mundo mágico, pero Harry hablaba de discotecas donde solo van chicos y chicas gay, y eso, no que lo avergonzara, lo intimidaba. Sin embargo Harry ponía aquella carita de cachorrito suplicando, y cada vez se le hacía mucho más difícil el negarse.

 

—Solo si prometes…

 

—¡Lo que quieras! —interrumpió Harry entusiastamente.

 

—¡Aún no sabes lo que te pediré!

 

—No importa… cualquier cosa… ¿pero vamos a bailar un poco?

 

—Vamos, pero no bailaré… no entiendo bien que es eso que dicen que bailan y…

 

—Está bien, no te obligaré a bailar —prometió Harry dándole el último sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

 

—Y no te irás con nadie que no sea yo.

 

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó el vaso en la mesa con demasiada lentitud, su mirada estudiando a Draco con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

 

—Yo no me iría con nadie que no fueras tú ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tremenda estupidez?

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que dijeran que decía estupideces.

 

—Me has contado que pasa en las discotecas… como por ejemplo en las vacaciones de navidad y no quiero…

 

—Eso era diferente, no estaba contigo en ese momento, ahora lo estoy, no me iría por allí para acostarme con cualquiera, yo… Draco, tú y yo estamos juntos, no se supone que los que están juntos hagan eso.

 

Draco desvío la vista hacia su vaso vacío, y jugueteó con sus dedos sobre la mesa. —Lo siento… pareces tan seguro en todo esto y siento que tal vez yo no pueda cuadrar en un mundo así, que eso no será suficiente para ti y que al final… ya sabes, te aburras.

 

—Repito: ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tremenda estupidez? —replicó Harry con una sonrisa más calmada y alcanzando con una mano las manos de Draco. Draco dio un respingo y miró alrededor, sintiéndose cada vez más cohibido, pero la fuerza con que Harry lo sujetaba no le permitió el apartarse —. Te quiero Draco, eso no tiene nada que ver con que encajes o no, yo no me voy a aburrir de ti y punto.

 

Draco, como cada vez que Harry le daba ese tipo de respuestas, no pudo más que sonreír (muy a pesar suyo) de manera estúpida y asentir —Yo también te quiero…

 

—Entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco, que para eso vinimos —sonrió Harry apretando ligeramente su mano contra las de Draco antes de soltarlo.

 

*****

 

_La venganza está próxima_

 

Narcissa leyó la amenaza una vez más antes de lanzar el pergamino hacia la chimenea, era uno de las decenas de amenazas que había recibido durante los últimos meses, se podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas, que ya no le afectaban, pero no, muy a pesar suyo aún le perturbaban, y no por el miedo a que algo pudiera ocurrirle, después de todo ella había tomado sus propias decisiones, se había equivocado y había perdido, ahora tenía que aprender a vivir con ello, pero estaba Draco…

 

Draco que no había sido del todo consultado al momento de elegir un bando, que había sido arrastrado por ella y por Lucius hacia el lado incorrecto y que ahora estaba pagando injustamente esas consecuencias. Draco que ya había sufrido bastante con la perdida de aquel chico, con la pérdida de Crable y Goyle, de su padre, había sufrido demasiado como para permitirse dejarlo ahora solo, abandonado a su suerte.

 

Narcissa suspiró tristemente y se dejó caer en el viejo sofá, mirando distraídamente hacia las llamas, el corazón le dolía al saber que Draco pagaba por sus culpas, el corazón le dolía de solo pensar en que podría llegar el momento en que su hijo se tendría que quedar solo.

 

*****

 

Finalmente encontraron un lugar agradable, The grove´s pub  a orillas del río Dee, la construcción era una de las más modernas que había por allí, en la parte de afuera apenas y se podía escuchar el sonido lejano de una música acelerada, en la puerta grupos de chicos y chicas, conversando entre risas y el humo del cigarro.

 

Harry sujetó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Draco y tiró de él hacia la entrada, Draco movía los pies y se dejaba llevar, estaba muy ocupado mirando hacia un par de chicos que se besaban al centro de uno de los grupos cómo para preocuparse realmente por el lugar a donde Harry lo llevaba.

 

Draco nunca había visto a dos chicos besarse, se había besado con Yarik, se había besado con Harry, pero nunca había visto a dos extraños hacerlo, y menos imaginado que aquella escena era realmente candente.

 

—Vamos, que luego el que se va poner celoso aquí voy a ser yo —se quejó Harry jalando un poco más a Draco.

 

—¡Pero se están besando! —comentó con casi euforia —¡En medio de la calle, delante de esa gente!

 

—Sí, y yo también te puedo besar si es que de esa manera logro que tu atención regrese a mí —continuó quejándose Harry jalando a Draco hasta tenerlo abrazado.

 

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Draco enfocando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry, en su rostro y sus labios.

 

—¿Besarte en la calle? —murmuró Harry pegándose más a él —¿Delante de todos…?

 

—Sí… no te avergonzaría el… —no concluyó, los labios de Harry estaban sobre él, besándolo de manera dominante, su lengua recorriendo todo el interior de su boca durante un instante antes de que sus dientes mordieran el labio inferior a modo de despedida.

 

Cuando Harry se apartó Draco permaneció quieto, con los ojos más abiertos, sonrojado y jadeando ligeramente, le gustaba saber que podía ocasionar eso en él, que podía dejarlo sin palabras (cosa muy difícil por lo general), que podía dejarlo sin aliento.

 

—¿Ahora si podemos entrar?

 

Draco solo asintió torpemente, Harry volvió a jalarlo hacia la entrada, sentía sus mejillas quemar, Harry le había besado, delante de toda esa gente, en medio de la calle, y bueno, claro que sabía que nadie los había visto o que, después de la forma como algunas parejas parecían devorarse contra una pared cercana, su beso no era un gran espectáculo, pero ¡demonios que se había sentido muy bien!

 

*****

 

Las escaleras eran de cemento, de cemento antiguo y gastado, las paredes parecían haber adoptado el mismo color del exterior. Ginny concluyó que era un sitio demasiado deprimente. Cuando llegó al tercer piso casi estaba arrepentida de haber ido, de haberse dejado convencer para ir. No tuvo que llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió sola, revelando una estancia mucho más agradable, una que nada tenía que ver con todo el exterior.

 

—¡Pasa! —exclamó con alegría Amy Buckminster, que había prácticamente corrido hacia la puerta, sus cabellos negros y lacios agitándose de un lado a otro y sus ojos azules brillando —. Pensé que ya no llegarías.

 

—Fue algo difícil escapar de mamá —admitió Ginny entrando a la agradable sala. Era una muy grande, parecía hecha de madera, incluyendo el lustroso piso, a un lado una chimenea ardía suavemente y al otro lado había una gran mesa con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y otros licores que no conocía, junto a una gran cantidad de emparedados y pasteles. En el fondo, sentado en una silla de respaldo alto y con muchos adornos sobre la madera, un chico de tal vez unos 25 años la observaba atentamente. Ginny dejó de oír la voz de su amiga mientras aquellos ojos verdes la estudiaban con todo el descaro del mundo. Pensó que eran unos ojos bonitos, aunque no tan bonitos como los de Harry. El recuerdo del chico nuevamente le hizo sentir aquel sabor amargo de traición en la boca y arrugó el ceño.

 

—Vamos que Tony quiere hablar contigo primero, antes de iniciar la reunión —le apuró Amy. Ginny asintió mirando ahora hacia las demás personas en la habitación, habían cerca de veinte, entre chicos y chicas, no todos eran tan jóvenes como ella, habían un par de señoras ya mayores y un anciano, todos parecían conocerse entre ellos y hablaban en pequeños murmullos.  Ninguno le prestó mayor importancia mientras ambas avanzaban hasta el lugar donde Tony estaba sentado.

 

Tony Schafer era el jefe de aquella pequeña agrupación, de la cual Ginny se había enterado gracias a Amy y a Donna, la hermana mayor de Amy. Según les había dicho la chica, aquel grupo tenía ya muchos años formado y solo había interrumpido sus acciones debido a la guerra, ahora, más de un año después, y tras la guerra habían descubierto lamentablemente que la cantidad de miembros habían mermado, muchos habían muerto, otros escapado y sin intenciones de volver aún al país, sin embargo ellos estaban allí, dispuestos a retomar sus acciones de antaño y a buscar el apoyo de más personas dispuestas a ayudarlos y a mejorar el mundo mágico.

 

—Ginebra Weasley —saludó Tony con aire ceremonioso poniéndose en pie y extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Amy sonrió de manera tonta hacia el hombre mientras Ginny le correspondía al saludo extendiendo su mano.

 

—Prefiero Ginny —aclaró la chica.

 

—Ginny —repitió Tony como saboreando el nombre —, si eso está bien para ti no hay problema. Toma asiento, vamos a tener una pequeña charla — indicó señalando un par de sofás a un lado que la chica no había notado en un inicio.

 

Ginny miró hacia Amy que solo se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse y finalmente se sentó donde el hombre le indicaba, Tony se alejó hasta la mesa y tomó un par de copas de un licor que Ginny no conocía y luego se sentó a su lado.

 

—Así que, según me dicen Donna y Amy, estás dispuesta a ayudarnos…

 

—Sí, quiero ayudar a limpiar el mundo de toda esa gente… —hizo una pequeña mueca de asco —torcida.

 

—Es un deber que tenemos todos los que nos consideremos magos decentes —convino el hombre antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Ginny lo imitó. El licor era dulce, pero quemaba por su garganta. Trató de no hacer ningún gesto de desagrado —, aun así, me pareces bastante joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿dieciséis, diecisiete? —continuó el hombre.

 

—Cumpliré dieciocho en agosto —aclaró rápidamente Ginny, una de las cosas que detestaba era que se le considerara “demasiado menor”

 

—Diecisiete entonces… —suspiró Tony —. Me han contado que eso no te detiene al momento de querer hacer justicia.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

—Oh, pues, ha llegado hasta nosotros tu protagonismo en el último incidente en Hogwarts, el relacionado con cierto mortífago…

 

—Malfoy —Ginny escupió el nombre con todo el odio que pudo —; debería estar en Azkaban cuanto menos, muerto si es que realmente existiera la justicia, muerto como su padre y muerto como todos los de su tipo, que no hacen otra cosa más que ensuciar la mente de los demás.

 

Tony arqueó una ceja, pero no comentó nada, espero porque ella siguiera hablando.

 

—Y seguiremos con eso, porque supongo que debes saber que no fue algo que hiciese yo sola, tuve ayuda… mucha ayuda, hay muchos de la escuela que no están de acuerdo con compartir el mismo techo que ese tipo de gente y aunque no podemos hacer mucho, no dejaremos de recordarles lo reprobatorio y repugnante de su comportamiento.

 

—Me parece que encajarás perfectamente aquí entonces —concluyó Tony con una sonrisa antes de terminar el contenido de su copa. Ginny suspiró suavemente, aliviada porque la dejaran quedarse después de todo.

 

*****

 

Aunque Harry ya se lo había explicado, no había imaginado nada parecido, y lo cierto era que lo estaba disfrutando y bastante. Tenía sujeto a Harry con una mano por la cadera mientras Harry pasaba un brazo por su cuello, ambos estaban muy pegados el uno al otro, agitándose al ritmo de la música estridente y acelerada, a su alrededor cientos de cuerpos agitándose de la misma manera, chicos lindos que sin ningún tipo de inhibiciones se meneaban y refregaban los unos contra los otros.

 

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer muy lentamente bajo la oreja de Draco, haciendo un camino hasta su clavícula, aún oculta bajo la camiseta, sintió el cuerpo de Draco estremecerse y sus caderas pegarse más a él. La erección de Draco, presente desde varias canciones antes pareció mucho más necesitada que antes. Mordió el cuello de Draco, atrapando la delicada piel entre sus dientes antes de soltarla, dejando al parecer una pequeña marca enrojecida. Draco gimió más fuerte y lo sujetó con ambas manos apretándolo, como si esa fuera posible, más contra su cuerpo.

 

Draco sabía que Harry lo quería volver loco, ese debía ser el plan y lo estaba consiguiendo. Miró alrededor, preguntándose si es que alguno de los presentes estaría observándolos, todos parecían demasiado metidos en sus asuntos y, para que hacerse el de la vista gorda, en los pantalones de otros, así que, pese a sentirse de alguna manera “tímido” soltó las caderas de Harry un instante, mientras esa lengua seguía haciendo cosas demasiado calientes, ahora sobre su oído y metió una de las manos por la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry, lamentando que usara uno tan ajustado que no le dejara poder abarcar más piel. Sintió el aire caliente del jadeo de Harry sobre su oreja y no pudo evitar emitir el pequeño gemido que se le escapó. Harry se apartó complacido y le dio un beso en los labios, sus lenguas encontrándose, tratando de dominarse, de acariciarse, una mano, bastante experta se coló por la cinturilla de su pantalón y su bóxer y los dedos calientes de Harry tocando la punta de su erección, acariciando la hendidura, tratando de abarcar mucho más.

 

—Vámonos —pidió Draco apartándose finalmente del beso y jadeando, ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba alrededor, nada ni nadie, solo la necesidad imperiosa de follarse a Harry lo más pronto posible.

 

—Sí… vamos —Harry sintió la mano de Draco abandonar su pantalón y se sintió mucho más frío y necesitado, lamentó no poder simplemente desaparecerse de la discoteca con Draco, pero al menos estaban a solo unas cuantas calles del hotel.

 

El aire frío de la madrugada le dio de lleno en el rostro en cuanto salieron, haciéndolo sentirse tal vez un poco más borracho, pero no tanto como para olvidar su necesidad primaria: follarse a Harry.

 

Harry lo tomó de una mano, complacido por las miradas que le daba Draco y tirando de él, ambos corrieron por las calles vacías y desiertas, pararon en algunas esquinas, esperando a que pasara algún auto a velocidad mientras se besaban nuevamente, hasta que finalmente pudieron llegar al hotel, ambos sonrojados y jadeantes, y no pararon de correr hasta que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara tras ellos. Harry apenas y pudo colocar los hechizos silenciosos antes de que Draco se lanzara sobre él.

 

*****

 

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de allí,  en la madriguera, Ginny leía a la luz de las velas el libro que Tony le había entregado, era un libro antiguo, donde se hablaba de las desviaciones de comportamiento de algunos magos y (Ginny jamás lo habría imaginado) algunas brujas, métodos de curación y de reinserción a la sociedad.

 

También hablaba de algunos magos que en el pasado habían tratado de lograr que la comunidad mágica tomara represalias contra ese tipo de comportamiento, presentando leyes contra todos aquellos que se llamaban homosexuales, leyes que iban desde la prisión, el internamiento en hospitales psiquiátricos hasta la expulsión del mundo mágico, quitándoles la varita para que no pudieran entrar en áreas mágicas. Por desgracia, e incompetencia, tal como decía el libro, todas esas leyes habían quedado desestimadas.

 

Aquel libro había sido escrito por Nicholas Schafer, padre de Tony y uno de los fundadores del grupo anti comportamiento homosexual, al parecer era un hombre muy admirado y había muerto durante la guerra, ahora Tony ocupaba su lugar, los demás miembros que quedaban parecían de acuerdo con esa situación y todos parecían admirarlo. En el fondo Ginny pensaba que Tony era algo pomposo, pero también que era alguien muy inteligente, y sobre todo que tenía razón, y el grupo que había formado no podía estar más en lo correcto, necesitaba tomar medidas, gente como Malfoy y otros tantos homosexuales  estaban contaminando a los demás, como a Harry, que era un buen chico hasta hace poco. Necesitaba hacer que Harry abriera los ojos, que reaccionara y que se diera cuenta que ese tipo de gente estaba equivocada, que su comportamiento era asqueroso y denigrante, que no era lo que se podía esperar de él y una vez que Harry reaccionara podrían volver juntos, casarse y finalmente tener la vida que había imaginado: Una casita en el campo, Harry probablemente siendo jefe de los aurores y ella trabajando a medio tiempo en cualquier sitio para entretenerse y cuidando de la casa y de los niños… casi los podía ver, dos niños  y una niña, … y todos serían felices, una familia normal y feliz…

 

*****

 

La mañana llegó y la pálida luz de la ventana iluminó la habitación, ambos cuerpos desnudos se apretaron más el uno contra el otro, suspirando entre sueños, no hicieron nada por levantarse o moverse hasta muy entrada la mañana.

 

—Tengo que escribir a mi madre —murmuró Draco rompiendo finalmente el silencio, el día anterior había estado preocupado por eso, cuando había accedido a escribirle a su madre no había caído en cuenta de que estarían en un lugar muggle y que no sería posible hacerlo.

 

—¿Escribirle? —preguntó Harry con los ojos cerrados, estaba demasiado cansado y cómodo para siquiera querer abrir los ojos.

 

—Se lo prometí, le dije que le enviaría dos cartas… Me dejó venir con esa condición, cree que pueden haberme engañado y que esto sea solo una trampa.

 

Harry bufó suavemente y se removió un poco, pegándose un poco más al cuerpo de Draco.

 

—Claro… una trampa.

 

—Ya, que mi madre solo se preocupa, peor ahora que sabe lo de los carteles en la escuela y todo eso…

 

—Y tiene razón —Harry bostezó y luego, con mucho pesar se sentó —¿Por qué no le escribes ahora? Yo iré a darme una ducha y cuando salga podré aparecer en casa y mandar a Alba para que lleve el mensaje a tu madre.

 

—Alba está en la escuela —le recordó Draco.

 

—Cierto —Harry se acercó y le dio un beso de saludo en los labios a Draco —, bien, escribe la nota e iré a la lechucería del callejón Diagon y la mandaré.

 

—Tomará toda la mañana…

 

—Mmm… también es cierto, probablemente demoraré mucho en entrar… ya, entonces iré a Hogsmade.

 

—Lamento que tengas que hacer todo esto… es mi culpa por prometer cosas que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir…

 

—No digas tonterías, no es la gran cosa —finalmente se puso en pie, Draco lo miró evaluativamente, y eso hizo que Harry sonriera —. Anda, escribe que me daré una ducha y luego podré ir a dejar la nota a tu madre mientras tú te cambias…

 

—Gracias —dijo Draco sentándose sobre la cama también —, y luego podremos desayunar, realmente ya muero de hambre.

 

—Y yo —se apresuró a afirmar Harry mientras se metía al baño.

 

Draco se puso en pie rápidamente y buscó entre sus cosas un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y escribió rápidamente:

 

_Hola Madre,_

_Aquí estoy reportándome, como te dije todo está muy bien y no hay de que preocuparse… Te veré en unos cuantos días._

_Por cierto, estoy en el lado muggle  y me ha sido muy difícil hacer que está nota te llegue… ha tomado demasiadas molestias y tal vez no pueda escribir hasta mi regreso, pero debes confiar en que todo va bien y en que nadie me ha tendido ninguna trampa ni nada de lo que te preocupaba._

_Además que me la estoy pasando genial, ya te contaré a mi regreso…_

_Un beso_

_Draco._

 

—Pensé que solo sería un “Hola madre, aún estoy vivo” —se burló Harry saliendo de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, aún mojado y agitándose el cabello con los dedos,

 

—Sí, esa era la intención, pero no pude evitarlo. ¡Y ya deja de mojarme! —se quejó medio en broma porque Harry no se apartaba de él —, siempre me andas queriendo usar de toalla.

 

—Huy, que carácter —se burló Harry meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro y salpicando de agua todo alrededor.

 

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco saltando de la cama y alejándose.

 

—¡Malfoy! —remedó Harry con burla —Anda, ya deja de ser tan amargadito y métete a la ducha mientras yo me visto y envío esto…

 

—De acuerdo —Draco se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios, —¡Y yo no soy amargadito! —le recalcó dándole una nalgada y alejándose rápidamente.

 

—¡Hey!

 

—Ahora iré a ducharme —habló Draco sin dejar de sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

 

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a sacar su ropa para vestirse mientras escuchaba el agua caer en el baño. Draco por lo general era de aquellos que demoraban un montón en el baño, así que no dudó que tendría tiempo suficiente para vestirse, salir a la calle, aparecerse en Hogsmade y volver antes de que Draco estuviera completamente listo.

 

*****

 

Ginny corrió escaleras abajo, cogió el abrigo del perchero y salió corriendo, apenas y escuchó el grito de su madre.

 

—Ginny, ¿Dónde vas?

 

—Con Amy —gritó fastidiada. Salió al jardín y tras avanzar unos cuantos metros fuera del alcance de la vista de su madre se desapareció para aparecer nuevamente en Londres. Había otra reunión del grupo de Tony.

 

*****

 

Cuando Harry volvió a la habitación Draco ya estaba vestido y listo, jugaba con el control remoto de la televisión, y tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba unas caricaturas antiguas de Micky Mouse.

 

—Vaya… Draco Malfoy viendo caricaturas —dijo cuando Draco volteó hacia él por el sonido que había hecho al aparecerse.

 

—¿Y eso es gracioso? —preguntó Draco mirando nuevamente a la televisión.

 

—Pues sí —Harry se sentó a su lado en la cama, mirando hacia la pantalla —, se supone que esto es para niños.

 

—¿Niños?

 

—Niños pequeños.

 

—¿Qué tan pequeños?

 

—Muy pequeños, creo que esos que no saben leer y escribir…

 

—¿En serio? ¿Tú mirabas esto cuando eras pequeño y no sabías leer ni escribir?

 

—No, yo no, pero recuerdo que mi primo Dudley veía esto durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo en las mañanas.

 

—¿Él no sabía leer ni escribir?

 

—Dudo mucho que lo haya aprendido en realidad…

 

—A veces eres malo —concluyó Draco apagando la televisión. Conocía la historia de Harry y los Dursley, él mismo se la había contado semanas atrás y no quería traerla a colación.

 

—Pero ¡Por Dios! Si ya hasta sabes apagar la televisión tú solito —se burló Harry.

 

—Ah… hoy estás con ganas de molestar ¿eh?

 

—Nah, solo un poco…

 

*****

 

Ginny estaba contenta, estaba mucho más que contenta, Tony les estaba enseñando la mejor manera de hacer encantamientos de propaganda sin dejar rastros de magia, incluso en la varita, según comentaba eran unos encantamientos que usaban antes para advertir a los “desviados” que era la manera como llamaban a cualquier mago o bruja homosexual. Eso era bueno, pues la vez anterior, para los carteles y letreros contra Malfoy, había tenido que usar aquellas varitas que había rescatado de la batalla final y, al no ser para ella o sus amigos, habían resultado algo ineficientes, demandando el doble del tiempo que pensaba que necesitaba. Menos mal que nadie sabía que ella tenía esas varitas y que se le había ocurrido usarlas, pues no se había imaginado que al día siguiente la profesora McGonagall se le ocurriría revisar a todo el mundo. Era inaudito como hasta la directora salía en defensa de Malfoy, en lugar de mandarlo a su casa o hacer que los aurores se lo llevasen.

 

Según les comentaba Tony, los aurores no se metían mucho con ellos, pues también pensaban de la misma manera, sin embargo tenían que hacer su trabajo, y para evitar que tuvieran que pasar una noche en las celdas del Ministerio o que se crearan un historial criminal de ellos, tomaban siempre ese tipo de protecciones.

 

—Mi padre, que en paz descanse —comenzó a hablar Tony llamando la atención de todos e indicándoles de esa manera que el entrenamiento había terminado —, ha luchado por esta causa durante toda su vida y en su memoria es mi deber continuar con su labor, estoy harto de que la sociedad no se de cuenta del peligro que representan todos estos desviados, la forma como van destruyendo la sociedad, los principios fundamentales de la familia, de todo lo que es correcto.

 

Un murmullo de aprobación se extendió por la habitación, dos magos de mediana edad que estaban al otro lado comenzaron a aplaudir y luego el aplauso se extendió por el resto de la habitación, Tony aguardó en silencio hasta que todos quedaron calmados nuevamente.

 

—Ha llegado el momento de manifestarnos de una manera más agresiva, de una manera clara, hacer entender a todos ellos que este mundo no es al que pertenecen, que sus desviaciones no son bienvenidas, hacer entender a la sociedad que tienen un grupo de personas que se preocupan por ella, un grupo de personas que hará lo que sea necesario para procurar una vida digna, y sobre todo sana. Yo los invito a todos ustedes a que tomen este papel, a que junto a mí, insten a los demás a ponerse alertas, a que juntos castiguemos y alejemos a todos esos desviados, a que juntos mejoremos nuestro mundo.

 

Ginny, junto a Amy y Donna, aplaudió efusivamente, segura de que sería posible lograrlo, hacer que los “desviados” tomaran conciencia de sus malos actos, que castigarían a los que no estuvieran de acuerdo en curarse y sobre todo de que de esa manera encontraría la forma de hacer que Harry entrara en razón. Tony le sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo, la chica sonrió en respuesta coquetamente.

 

*****

 

Luego de recorrer infinidad de calles, pasear por el puente del río Dee y tomarse una gran cantidad de fotografías muggles con la cámara que Harry había comprado temprano esa mañana, ambos almorzaron algo que Draco no conocía muy bien, pero que al final le gustó: pizza.

 

Realmente era interesante esa manera de comerla con las manos y los gestos que hacía Harry al llevarse un trozo a la boca eran de alguna manera incitantes, y bien, podía que fuera, solo a su parecer, un pedazo de pan con mucho queso y salsa de tomate encima, pero definitivamente habían cosas muggles que si le encantaban y pondría esa como una de ellas en su lista.

 

Para el atardecer ambos recogieron sus cosas del hotel y decidieron partir más hacia el norte, hacia Liverpool, Harry decía que una de las bandas más famosas del mundo se había formado e iniciado allí. Puso una expresión muy chistosa cuando Draco le dijo que no sabía nada acerca de The Beatles.

 

Ambos abordaron el tren y se acomodaron en uno de los asientos traseros, se pasaron el camino conversando animadamente y jugando con la cámara de Harry, quien le prometió darle una copia de cada una de las fotos que tomaran durante el viaje.

 

Liverpool fue igual de emocionante que Chester, se alojaron en un pequeño hotel, cerca del centro, pasearon por su infinidad de calles, vieron sus edificios antiguos y algunos lugares turísticos y en la noche fueron a beber a un bar. Draco miraba, bastante interesado, aquello que los muggles llamaban football, pensando que si se practicara sobre una escoba sería mucho más divertido.  

 

La segunda noche que estuvieron allí fueron a bailar nuevamente, Draco comprendió porque a Harry le gustaban tanto esos sitios y no pudo más que admitir que a él también le gustaba ir a bailar a  clubes y discotecas si es que podía abrazar, besar y tocar a Harry de esa manera al ritmo de la música.

 

Cuando amaneció el tercer día que permanecieron en Liverpool, ambos lucían un poco más sombríos, y nada tenía que ver con lo tarde que se habían dormido la noche anterior, sino mas bien con el hecho de que ese era su último día juntos, pues luego del desayuno y de pasear un poco ambos tendrían que tomar un tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Oakham, donde finalmente se separarían: Draco volviendo vía bus a Rútland y Harry por aparición en Grimmauld Place. En realidad Harry podía aparecerse desde Liverpool en su casa, pero no quería apartarse tan pronto de Draco.

 

—Esto es ridículo —bufó Draco sentándose junto a Harry que arqueó una ceja interrogantemente —; es decir, nos veremos el viernes, dentro de cinco días, no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes? De todas maneras ya casi estábamos resignados a no vernos dos semanas, así que ese tiempo no es mucho.

 

—No, no lo es —admitió Harry pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros —, pero igual te extrañaré —dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

 

Draco, casi ya acostumbrado a que nadie les dijera nada por hacer eso, correspondió al beso un instante para luego apartarse, sonriente.

 

—Creo que nos estamos volviendo muy ñoños.

 

Harry soltó una carcajada y jaló a Draco más cerca de él —No sé que trauma tienes con los ñoños, pero no somos ñoños…

 

—Tienes razón —admitió Draco —; tú te estás volviendo ñoño.

 

—Ja, ja y ja —replicó Harry con sarcasmo —yo no me estoy volviendo ñoño, y si tú te volvieras la persona más ñoña del mundo igual seguiría enamorado de ti.

 

—¿Ves? —señaló Draco hacia Harry con burla —Ñoño.

 

*****

 

 

Luego de ver a Draco abordar el autobús que lo llevaría a casa, Harry caminó hasta el callejón donde se había aparecido varios días atrás para aparecerse en su casa.

 

En cuanto entró Kreacher apareció, haciendo una gran reverencia y le saludó:

 

—Señor, Potter, bienvenido a casa.

 

—Gracias Kreacher, ¿todo bien por aquí?

 

—La señorita Weasley vino a buscarlo hace un par de días, le informé, tal como me había pedido que hiciera con cualquiera que viniera que usted había salido de viaje y que volvería para el final de las vacaciones.

 

—Bien… —dijo antes de dar un bostezo, se encontraba realmente cansado aunque apenas eran las seis de la tarde —. Creo que iré a tomar una ducha y luego a dormir…

 

—Le prepararé el baño, señor.

 

Media hora después Harry se dejó caer en la cama, sonriendo mientras recordaba lo bien que lo había pasado con Draco aquellos días y esperando ansioso el retorno a la escuela para poder seguir viéndolo.

 

*****

 

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, refunfuñando molesta, no podía creer que Harry se fuera de viaje solo, puede que el chico estuviera acostumbrado a andar solo pero esa historia de que simplemente había dicho que visitaría algunas ciudades por su cuenta, sin ninguna compañía era algo que no se creía, lo más probable es que Harry estuviera andando con alguien, y lo más probable es que ese alguien estuviera en la escuela también, y tuviera algo que ver con ese misterioso tercer piso donde Harry había entrado y donde, según ella creía, el chico pasaba la mayoría del tiempo que no estaba en la sala común.

 

Tomó uno de los libros que Tony le había dado y comenzó a hojearlo. Estaba furiosa y necesitaba descargar su furia con alguien, además que tenía que pensar en la forma de empezar a poner en práctica las recomendaciones que Tony le había dado con respecto a la escuela.

 

Sí, se juntaría con su grupo de amigos y les hablaría de la asociación, tal vez podrían montar otro número contra Malfoy, para que los demás vieran lo que ocurría con las personas que eran desviadas, para que sirviera de lección, al menos con eso Harry de una manera indirecta tendría también un poco de medicina.

 

*****

 

Draco bajó en la parada de buses, sintiéndose contento por el tiempo pasado con Harry y ansioso por poder ver a su madre, aún no se sentía del todo seguro respecto a las amenazas y pese a que durante las últimas vacaciones no había podido encontrar ninguna prueba de ellas, estaba seguro que estás continuaban.

 

—Pero si es el pequeño mortífago —dijo una voz detrás de él, con algo de cansancio Draco se giró para encarar a Gamaliel Rushdie, otro de los aurores con ínfulas de dios justiciero —¿Qué, ya se te olvidó saludar?

 

—¿Qué quieres, Rushdie? —contestó Draco a la defensiva.

 

—Ya sabes, lo de rutina —dijo el hombre acercándose a él, Draco era de su misma estatura y el hombre era mucho más gordo, tenía el cabello rubio, pero en algunas partes mucho más blanco que en otras, y lo usaba bastante corto —¿Qué llevas en la bolsa?

 

—Libros.

 

—Libros… —el hombro bufó y jaló el morral de Draco, abriéndolo con demasiada brusquedad para luego tirar al piso todo el contenido, Draco se alegró de no cargar nada más que libros, previniendo que los aurores lo registraran no había guardado ni traído nada del viaje e incluso su ropa se la había llevado Harry. Aunque sí lamentó que el hombre no hubiera metido las manos dentro, hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para ver en acción el hechizo de Harry, claro que no le diría a Harry que podían evitar dicha trampa simplemente vaciando el morral.

 

—Libros —repitió Draco con fastidio.

 

—Sí, había olvidado que algunos mortífagos aún tienen derecho a estudiar… aunque sinceramente no sé para qué.

 

—Y ese no es tu asunto —murmuró Draco agachándose a recoger las cosas del suelo, metiendo todo de cualquier manera en el morral.

 

—Y dime, Mortífago, ¿Es cierto lo qué dicen? —preguntó el hombre levantándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo jadear por el susto —; ¿Qué te gusta que te den por el culo?

 

—No me molestes —replicó Draco molesto, podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo pero aún así se las apañó para soltarse del hombre y dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

 

Rushdie soltó una carcajada —Oh, sí, mortífago y maricón… que más prueba de que no te deberían dejar andar por la calle.

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió un par de pasos, por más que quisiera ya se había arriesgado demasiado contestando de esa manera y no podía seguir tentando su suerte.

 

—Bien, corre donde tu madre, a que te consuele maricón —gritó por último Rushdie, Draco no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y con pasos rápidos siguió avanzando por las cuatro calles que lo separaban ya de su casa, con el corazón acelerado y con rabia por los insultos y el maltrato.

 

Sin embargo en cuanto entró y encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente se obligó a calmarse, ya una vez su madre lo había reprendido por dejarse molestar por los insultos y no quería que eso se repitiera.

 

Narcissa levantó la vista hacia Draco y sonrió contenta y aliviada de que al fin Draco hubiera vuelto y con bien.

 

—Hola, hijo.

 

—Madre.

 

—Te he preparado la cena, vamos —dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en la frente.

 

Draco sonrió y se dejó guiar a la cocina, donde su madre ya tenía todo listo, Draco no le mencionó que era Harry con el que había ido, pero sí le contó casi todo lo que había visto y conocido y lo bien que lo había pasado, Narcissa lo escuchó atentamente, asintiendo e interrumpiendo solo cuando no comprendía alguna cosa muggle.

 

Cuando finalmente pudo dejarse caer en su cama ya era de madrugada y estaba realmente agotado.

 

*****

 

El resto de vacaciones las pasó demasiado aburrido, se entretuvo visitando a Andrómeda y Teddy durante las tardes y estudiando durante las mañanas y las noches, el siguiente trimestre sería el final, sería donde presentarían los EXTASIS y los exámenes para la academia de Aurores, y necesitaba ya concentrarse en eso.

 

Hermione y Ron le cayeron algunas mañanas, desayunaban juntos y conversaban un poco acerca de como los padres de Hermione se estaban llevando o de los nuevos planes de George para la tienda.

 

Tal como había esperado, Ginny apareció el día anterior al regreso a clases, parecía mucho más calmada que las últimas veces que había venido, pero Harry no dejaba de sentirse incómodo en su presencia.

 

—¿Y por donde estuviste entonces? —preguntó Ginny pasando su cabello hacia atrás, un olor a hierbas frescas y madera se instaló en el ambiente y Harry solo se encogió de hombros,

 

—Ya sabes, por algunos sitios, no quería quedarme aquí solo.

 

—Pudiste ir a verme… yo siempre estaré allí para cualquier cosa que desees.

 

—Gracias, pero estoy bien y justo ahora planeaba ir a visitar a  Andrómeda y Teddy, no sabía que vendrías —mintió.

 

—Bien… supongo que ahora me estás echando —replicó Ginny poniéndose en pie y con la mirada ofendida.

 

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada para contradecirla.

 

—Supongo que te veré en la estación —dijo ella finalmente.  

 

—Supongo.

 

Ginny usó la red flú para llegar a su casa, pero apenas estuvo un instante allí, no le importó que Harry no le hiciera mucho caso, después de todo no tenía demasiado tiempo y aún tenía que llegar a Londres.

 

Tomó del perchero el abrigo blanco y sacó la pequeña máscara que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos. Salió de la casa, su madre estaba visitando a George y ayudándolo con algunos hechizos de limpieza en el apartamento que quedaba sobre la tienda, probablemente pronto se mudaría allí, aunque no estaban del todo seguros de dejarlo solo, y su padre estaba en el trabajo así que nadie notaría su ausencia, había dejado una nota donde decía que estaría con Amy y que se quedaría a cenar con ella así que supuso que no sería demasiado complicado efectuar la primera parte del plan.

 

Salió hacia el jardín, el viento frío soplaba con fuerza, agitándole los cabellos. Miró a ambos lados innecesariamente y luego se apareció cerca de King´s cross.

 

*****

 

El día anterior había sido un desastre, los aurores ahora no solo le preguntaban las estupideces habituales, si no que también habían optado por preguntarle acerca de que si era o no gay y una sarta de tonterías que prefería no recordar.

 

Sin embargo esta mañana había despertado contento, ya debía volver a la escuela y a su rutina conocida con Harry, al menos eso hacía que valiera la pena estar allí. Además ya llegaban los EXTASIS y los exámenes de admisión, era como si llegara al final de un camino, al punto en que su futuro se decidiría.

 

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que su madre y él levantaran la vista algo asombrados, nadie nunca tocaba su puerta ni los buscaba.

 

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Narcissa y Draco negó rápidamente, Harry no sería capaz de venir y tocar la puerta. O al menos eso esperaba.

 

Los sonidos en la puerta se repitieron.

 

—Un momento, por favor —respondió Narcissa poniéndose en pie, y junto a Draco, caminó hasta la puerta.

 

—¿Señora Malfoy? —dijo la voz de una mujer y Draco reconoció a la voz de su profesora, frunció el ceño algo preocupado mientras su  madre habría la puerta para dejar ver a la profesora McGonagall, enfundada en su abrigo de cuadros escoceses y mirándolos de manera extraña.

 

—Lamento llegar de sorpresa —saludó la profesora haciendo un pequeño asentimiento —, pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes antes de que Draco partiera a la escuela.

 

—Claro, pase profesora —invitó Narcissa mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

 

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —preguntó Draco sentándose en el sillón delante de la profesora.

 

—¿Desea que le sirva un té o algo de beber? —preguntó Narcissa no dejando opción a que la profesora contestara.

 

—No, señora Malfoy, estoy bien, gracias… —la profesora McGonagall exhaló profundamente y luego miró hacia Draco un instante antes de empezar a hablar —. Creemos que sería conveniente que Draco no utilice el Expreso de Hogwarts para volver a la escuela esta vez, pensamos que tal vez sería más apropiado usar la chimenea.

 

—¿La chimenea? —preguntó la señora Malfoy.

 

—Sí, no es recomendable que viaje por ese medio, al menos por ahora… Su chimenea está conectada con la de mi despacho, así que en una hora más o menos Draco se podrá trasladar a la escuela.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco algo escéptico —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahora?

 

—Nada que deba preocuparte —Draco arqueó una ceja y la profesora McGonagall desvió la mirada hacia Narcissa —, un grupo, creemos que de chicos probablemente de la escuela, han estado haciendo desbarajustes en el tren, hemos removido la mayoría de hechizos y carteles, pero será mejor que, para evitar mayores problemas, Draco no utilice el tren… Espero que usted comprenda, señora Malfoy que lo hacemos por la seguridad de Draco.

 

—Claro, en lugar de castigar a todos esos mocosos malcriados prefiere esconder a mi hijo de la vista pública —replicó Narcissa con voz fría. 

 

—Draco sabe muy bien de mi interés por castigar a los culpables, Señora Malfoy, y si no se hace no es más que por la negativa de Draco a hablar —aclaró la profesora sin alterarse, Narcissa entrecerró los ojos hacia Draco que se encogió en su sitio.

 

—Escucha, madre, está bien, de todas maneras es mucho más rápido y cómodo, prefiero la red flú.

 

—¿Qué quiere decir con qué es tú culpa que no se sepa quienes son los culpables?

 

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —masculló Draco cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose algo intimidado por mantener esa conversación con su madre delante de la profesora.

 

—Bien —suspiró la profesora McGonagall poniéndose en pie y al parecer entendiendo la incomodidad de Draco —, entonces, Señor Malfoy, lo veré en una hora en mi despacho.

 

—Sí, profesora —respondió rápidamente Draco mientras se ponía en pie, Narcissa lo imitó, despidiéndose de la profesora. Cuando Draco cerró la puerta se giró con una mirada cautelosa.

 

—Creo que iré a terminar de guardar unos libros…

 

—Draco…

 

—Escucha, madre, de nada sirve que les diga quienes me molestan, para empezar tendrían a una cantidad muy grande de alumnos y no creo que todos estén involucrados en eso de los carteles, y segundo: de que me serviría, no soy alguien popular ya de por sí y convertirme en un soplón no ayudará.

 

—Puede que tengas razón…

 

—La tengo, no debes temer, al fin solo faltan tres meses, ya he soportado mucho tiempo allí como para ahora darles el gusto —Draco se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente —. Estaré bien.

 

Narcissa asintió y Draco comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación, pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo en medio camino.

 

—Ese chico… —Draco volteó con una mirada sorprendida —Ese chico ¿te cuida? Es decir… ¿Te trata bien?

 

—Sí, madre, lo hace, él… él me quiere y yo a él —admitió sonrojándose un poco, no acostumbrado a hablar de eso con su madre, o con nadie.

 

—Bien… ve a terminar de empacar entonces.

 

—Claro.

 

*****

 

Harry caminó junto a Ron y Hermione, que habían pasado por él minutos antes, por la estación de King´s Cross, notando que en el lado muggle habían demasiados magos y brujas, más de lo normal, no les era difícil identificarlos y un sentimiento de aprensión se apoderó de su pecho conforme cruzaban la entrada mágica.

 

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾ Harry vio que había mucha gente arremolinada sobre el tren, Hermione y Ron le dieron miradas preocupadas y los tres se apresuraron hacia el sitio, apenas necesitaron esquivar un par de personas para poder ver el inmenso dibujo que había pintado sobre el tren escarlata.

 

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano y sintió a Ron tensarse a su lado, Harry solo pudo quedarse de pie allí, conteniendo el aliento mientras la imagen de Draco Malfoy ardiendo entre llamas y gritando se repetía una y otra vez, debajo una leyenda:

 

_“Todos los desviados serán quemados y castigados”_

 

—¿Quién…? —jadeó Hermione finalmente.

 

—Supongo que los mismos que pusieron los carteles en la escuela… —murmuró Harry mirando alrededor, ya casi eran las once de la mañana, hora de partir a la escuela, muchos alumnos, sin dejar de mirar el dibujo, avanzaban hacia las escalinatas del tren.

 

—Vamos, no debemos estar mirando estás estupideces —dijo de pronto Ron con voz firme, tanto que sorprendió a Harry y Hermione.

 

—Sí, Harry, Ron tiene razón, el quedarnos mirando es darles el gusto a los que hicieron esto.

 

Harry asintió suavemente pero no pudo dejar de mirar aquel horrible dibujo, Draco ardiendo en llamas y gritando, el recuerdo del incendio en la sala de los menesteres se mezcló con aquella imagen.

 

Arrastró los pies hasta el interior del vagón, casi ni notó en que momento se había finalmente instalado en uno de los compartimientos, Luna y Neville entraron unos momentos después, comentando aquel horrible dibujo, pero Harry no les hacía caso, no podía más que pensar en Draco, en que si había visto o no realmente ese dibujo y en como estaría.

 

—Y dicen que Malfoy no ha subido al tren —dijo Neville, capturando al fin la atención de Harry.

 

—¿Quién podría hacerlo con ese horrible dibujo sobre el tren? —preguntó Luna, y Hermione asintió dándole la razón.

 

—¿Malfoy no ha llegado? —preguntó Harry tratando de parecer asombrado y no asustado.

 

—No, eso dicen —respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—De todas maneras si ha subido ya lo sabremos —dijo Ron poniéndose en pie —, nos toca ronda.

 

—Cierto —afirmó Hermione que junto a Ron salió del compartimiento, pese a que luego llegaron Seamus y Dean, Harry se la pasó en silencio el resto del viaje, mirando como el paisaje iba cambiando poco a poco y como la tarde iba cayendo, le fue imposible sacar de su mente la escena de Draco y el dibujo del tren.

 

*****

 

—Bien, ya lo tengo todo —dijo Draco jalando el baúl hacia la sala.

 

—En todo caso si es que olvidas algo me avisas y te lo envío.

 

—Claro…

 

—Draco, cuídate mucho, por favor —pidió Narcissa acomodándole la corbata de la escuela y alisando su túnica.

 

—Y tú también, madre, aún sigo pensando que esas amenazas existen y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

 

—No seas tan alarmista, no hay amenazas y nada me pasará… ahora ve —Narcissa sonrió hacia su hijo y le dio un beso en cada mejilla —, enséñales que no te dejas amedrentar por un par de cartelitos tontos.

 

—Por supuesto, madre —Draco dio un paso hacia el frente y miró hacia el fuego de la chimenea, en el último instante se giró y abrazó a su madre.

 

—No debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien.

 

—Lo sé —suspiró Narcissa dentro del abrazo —. Y no lo olvides, tanto tu padre como yo realmente te amamos, sobre todos los problemas o sobre cualquier cosa.

 

—Yo también —contestó Draco alejándose finalmente de la mujer, le dio una sonrisa más y luego se metió a la chimenea —A Hogwarts.

 

Narcissa vio a su hijo desaparecer y suspiró cansada, realmente extrañaba tenerlo en casa, después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que aún estaba pasando no había día en que no se preocupara por él. Sinceramente esperó que ese chico del que le había hablado realmente le quisiera, que no le hiciera sufrir, no se merecía más sufrimiento.

 

*****

 

Draco apareció en el despacho de la directora, que levantó la vista hacia Draco y sonrió suavemente.

 

—Me alegra que llegara, puede ir a su habitación, supongo que quiere poner en orden sus cosas.

 

—Así es, gracias —respondió Draco haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, distraídamente miró hacia los cuadros de los directores, Dumbledore le sonrió suavemente y Snape le hizo una reverencia,  Draco, por primera vez, se atrevió a responder a esos saludos antes de salir de la oficina de la directora. Disfrutó tener el castillo casi para el solo, caminando con lentitud por los pasillos, mirando los cuadros y las armaduras, llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro y no lo había visto con ese detenimiento, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad luego.

 

Llegó al tercer piso y susurró la contraseña a “La Hada Hermosa”, una vez dentro se sintió extrañamente en casa, dejó el baúl a un lado y comenzó a sacar los libros para ponerse a estudiar, esperando a que el día transcurriera y que Harry pronto llegara, esperó que no estuviera preocupado por él y que al menos no haya tenido que ver nada desagradable.

 

*****

 

Luego de llegar a la estación Harry, junto a Ron y Hermione tomaron uno de los primeros carruajes hacia la escuela, dejando atrás a casi todos sus amigos.

 

—Escucha, Harry —dijo Hermione luego de un largo silencio —, sé que esto te debe afectar, pero no debes permitir que eso pase… es decir, ellos solo lo molestan porque es Malfoy, no porque sea gay.

 

Harry supuso que su amiga aprovechaba el que nadie más estuviera en el carruaje para poder hablar con algo de libertad. —No creo que sea así de simple.

 

—Ella tiene razón, si se tratara de ti o de cualquier otro no harían nada malo, pero como es Malfoy…

 

—Pienso que así se tratara de alguien más, el sentimiento de repulsión existe… sinceramente no sé ya que hago aquí tratando de planear un futuro y una carrera, no podré vivir todo el tiempo fingiendo ser algo que no soy —se sinceró Harry.

 

—¡Y no tendrás que hacerlo! —se apresuró a aclarar Hermione —. La sociedad no se puede mostrar tan intolerante ante esto… tarde o temprano tendrán que…

 

—Tal vez no estoy dispuesto a esperar a que ellos acepten algo que yo pienso que es normal —interrumpió Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando por una de las ventanas, tratando de hacerles entender que por su lado la discusión había terminado.

 

Tanto Ron como Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y no comentaron más durante el resto del camino.

 

*****

 

Draco esperó a que ya los demás alumnos estuvieran en el Gran Comedor para entrar, a su paso muchos se quedaban callados y otros tantos cuchicheaban suavemente, no hubo insultos ni reproches mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Levantó la vista y sonrió lo suficiente para que Harry, que parecía más agobiado que de costumbre, estuviera tranquilo, se preguntó que era lo que le podría haber pasado para que se viera así de pálido y enfermo.

 

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie, llamando su atención y la de los demás alumnos, dispuesta a iniciar un discurso antes de la cena.

 

Escuchó por alrededor de quince minutos como la profesora explicaba que los castigos impuestos continuarían definitivamente hasta el final del curso y como se sentía muy decepcionada de la comunidad mágica por el tipo de agresiones en el tren y que se sentiría mucho más decepcionada si es que se enteraba que algún alumno había tenido algo que ver en el asunto.

 

Draco bufó algo fastidiado, por supuesto que tenía que ver con los alumnos de la escuela, casi estaba seguro de quien o quienes habían sido, miró distraídamente hacia la comadrejita Junior que sonreía complacida. Sí, definitivamente estaba seguro de quienes habían sido.

 

*****

 

Harry se debatía entre la ansiedad de ver a Draco y el deseo de mandar todo al diablo, se preguntó si es que en la escuela habían más chicos y chicas en su misma posición, incapaces de decir lo que pensaban o sentían por miedo a las críticas y si es que no estarían siendo afectados, tal como le pasaba a él, por esos carteles y amenazas.

 

Llegó a su habitación y metió en la mochila la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa, aunque no estaba seguro de necesitarlos del todo, mejor era ser provisorio.

 

Bajó las escaleras y salió hacia el pasillo, en el camino Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas comprensivas, supuso que de alguna manera entendían que era lo que le estaba pasando.

 

Caminó sin prestar mucha atención al camino hasta el tercer piso y luego hasta el cuadro de “La Hada Hermosa”. No notó como una mirada castaña lo seguía atentamente desde una de las esquinas del pasillo.

 

Entró con pasos lentos y encontró a Draco, como siempre, estudiando tras el escritorio.

 

—Hola —saludó antes de acercarse.

 

Draco giró para mirarlo con atención, parecía tan cansado. Se puso en pie y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de abrazarlo.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? —preguntó en un murmullo aún sin soltarlo.

 

—Nada —suspiró Harry —, creo que la realidad golpeando con fuerza, eso es todo.

 

Draco se apartó de él un paso y le dio una mirada evaluadora — ¿La realidad? ¿Es por lo que pasó en el tren?

 

—¿Tú lo viste? —preguntó algo alarmado Harry.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza —La profesora McGonagall se pasó está mañana por casa y me hizo venir por red flú, aunque comentó algo al respecto… no sé si saldrá mañana en los titulares de los diarios.

 

—Mejor que no lo veas —comentó Harry jalando a Draco hacia la cama —¿Puedo quedarme a dormir está noche?

 

—¿Cuándo has pedido permiso para quedarte? —preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja —, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí… — Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Harry al pie de la cama, pero el beso, que prometía ponerse mejor fue interrumpido por el propio Harry, que se apartó, aún luciendo demasiado apagado.

 

—Me refería en verdad a dormir… solo dormir si es que…

 

—Claro —se apresuró a contestar Draco viendo a Harry alejarse. Lo vio desnudarse hasta quedar solo en ropa interior y luego meterse en la cama.

 

—Sé que seguramente tienes ya todo un gran horario de estudios hecho y todo eso pero, ¿qué tal si está noche lo dejas de lado y te metes aquí conmigo?

 

Draco miró hacia Harry, que ya tenía los ojos cerrados y luego hacia el escritorio donde el libro de “Pociones Curativas y Mágicos Ingredientes” permanecía abierto.

 

—Lo que quieras —aceptó finalmente quitándose la ropa y apagando las luces, apenas eran las nueve de la noche, nunca dormía tan temprano, y Harry tampoco.

 

En cuanto se hubo metido a la cama, Harry se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y respirando suavemente, Draco se dedicó a acariciar la oscura cabellera por mucho rato, perdido en sus pensamientos y dudas, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

 

—Harry… ¿Aún estás despierto?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

 

—Ya te dije…

 

—No, no me vengas con eso de la realidad me ha golpeado ni nada de esas patrañas —reclamó Draco apartándose y haciendo que Harry lo mirara.

 

Harry suspiró cansadamente y luego desvió la mirada. —Nada, en serio… solo necesito descansar un poco, tenerte cerca para sentirme mejor.

 

—¿Es por lo del tren verdad? —preguntó acercándose nuevamente a Harry —, no pudieron sacar todos los “desbarajustes” que hicieron y viste algo que no te gustó.

 

—Algo así.

 

—Vamos, Harry, tú no eres así, siempre me dices todo lo que te pasa —pidió con un susurro, acariciando con una mano la mejilla de Harry.

 

—Nada… es solo que hoy me sentí sobre pasado por eso, mañana estaré mejor, solo quiero dormir un poco a tu lado.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios, lento y pausado, cuando se separaron se abrazó a él y ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que finalmente se quedaron completamente dormidos.

 

*****

 

 


	12. ADIÓS…

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPIITULO 12: ADIÓS…**

_En gotas de alma voy_

_navegando hacia el final,_

_no dudes que al mirar_

_hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar._

_No llores más por mí,_

_siempre estoy cerca de ti._

_Te esperaré en la luz,_

_allí donde no, no existe el dolor._

_E_ _s Hora de Marchar_

_El mago de Oz_

_Álbum: Finisterra_

 

 

_16 de marzo, 1999, Hogwarts._

 

En la mañana, luego de regresar a la escuela, Harry despertó de mejor ánimo. Draco y él hicieron el amor de manera lenta y cariñosa.

 

Draco no entendía muy bien que pudo haber visto Harry para que se pusiera de esa manera, pero lo entendía en muchos aspectos y sabía que en un momento así lo que más necesitaba era cariño y sentirse querido y Draco se esmeró por hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

 

Para cuando Harry tuvo que marcharse a sacar sus cosas para las clases del día lucía mucho mejor, mucho más Harry y menos como esa persona desconocida que había llegado la noche anterior, eso hizo que Draco se sintiera mejor y menos preocupado.

 

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor vio a muchos alumnos comentando tras las páginas de “El Profeta”, estuvo muy atento hasta que finalmente unos niños de primero dejaron olvidada una edición sobre la mesa, la invocó con su varita, dispuesto a ver que tanto era lo que todos comentaban.  En la primera plana se hablaba de unos carteles que habían aparecido en el Expreso de Hogwarts y como los profesores habían intentado quitar todos antes de la llegada de los alumnos, aunque no todos habían logrado ser removidos. Según el diario había una imagen en las páginas centrales y Draco no dudó en verla, evitó soltar un jadeo cuando vio su foto ardiendo en llamas y luego la leyenda debajo. Instintivamente levantó la mirada hacia Harry, pero en ese momento parecía demasiado ocupado conversando con Weasley y Granger, aprovechó eso y metió el diario en el morral, prometiéndose no decirle a Harry nada acerca de que había visto esa imagen y pensando en escribirle a su madre esa noche. Probablemente ella también había visto el diario y no quería que estuviera alterada o preocupada.

 

Harry giró hacia él y le dio una mirada interrogante, Draco sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se puso en pie, necesitaba llegar a clases de todas maneras.

 

*****

 

_Las cosas empiezan a marchar mejor_ , pensó Harry algo más contento, Draco y él seguían estudiando todas las noches y las horas que tenían libres; preparándose con bastante ahínco para las pruebas que tendrían que rendir en poco tiempo. Su pequeño ataque o crisis había desaparecido la mañana siguiente de iniciado, luego pensó que había sido tonto dejarse llevar por eso, finalmente, tal como le había dicho Hermione, era lo que los demás esperaban, que la gente “desviada”, que era como le llamaban, se contuviera y arrepintiera y claro, aunque él aún no había admitido nada en público, no estaba dispuesto a que ese grupo de fanáticos lo intimidara ni mucho menos.

 

Draco no le mencionó o preguntó nada más respecto a ese tema, y Harry lo agradeció, no estaba seguro si es que al fin Draco había o no visto aquella imagen, pero si no la había visto no quería ser él quien se lo contara. Además tenían ya demasiadas cosas encima con los trabajos de la escuela, estudiar y él con su apoyo al grupo de DCAO como para preocuparse de algo que no valía la pena.

 

—Ya es tarde —dijo Draco poniéndose en pie y cerrando los libros, Harry le sonrió en respuesta.

 

—No tan tarde.

 

—No, pero estoy agotado… no sé que haremos las últimas semanas antes de que empiecen todas las evaluaciones.

 

—Supongo que estudiar más —contestó Harry metiendo el libro de herbología a la mochila.

 

—Quisiera que los exámenes fueran ahora mismo, así nos libramos de todas estas tensiones.

 

—Hay otras formas de librarnos de tensiones, yo conozco un par de formas —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa que Draco ya conocía muy bien.

 

—¡Ay, Potter!, eres realmente un maniático del sexo —se quejó Draco sentándose en la cama junto a Harry.

 

—¿Quién dijo algo de sexo? —preguntó inocentemente Harry.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y lo jaló para besarlo con ansiedad, ambos abrazados se dejaron caer sobre la cama, entre caricias y más besos, disfrutando de la noche antes de que tuvieran que separarse.

 

*****

 

—Ron… ¿No notas a Ginny algo extraña últimamente? —preguntó Hermione de pronto, Ron levantó la vista algo sobresaltado y luego miró alrededor de la sala común, su hermanita no estaba por ningún lado.

 

—¿Extraña? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

—No sé… ya nunca anda por aquí… está sacando bajas notas.

 

—Honestamente, no creo que quiera estar cerca de Harry y por eso nos evita, pero no creo que sus notas sean malas…

 

—Pienso que deberías hablar con ella, anda muy distraída, no sería nada bueno que repruebe sus EXTASIS.

 

Ron suspiró cansado, pero asintió —Ella tiene mal carácter y probablemente se enfadará, pero lo haré.

 

*****

 

Cuatro pisos más abajo, en un aula en desuso y protegida por hechizos silenciadores, Ginny miraba a sus demás compañeros, había logrado reunir ya a quince y se sentía bastante orgullosa por eso.

 

—Es nuestro deber actuar, actuar para lograr una sociedad mejor —recitó con voz firme, repitiendo las palabras de Tony —, somos muchos los preocupados porque este sea un lugar sano y correcto, y no solo la escuela, sino todo lo demás…y si todos nos unimos y ponemos un poco de nuestra parte pronto se dejará escuchar nuestro mensaje, pronto se podrá empezar a curar a todos aquellos que han caído en ese terrible mal que solo degrada a la familia y la sociedad.

 

—Sí —apoyó Amy con una sonrisa—, es el momento de hacer que nos escuchen, que sepan que lo que hacen está mal y que los más sensatos se decidan a ser curados y a cambiar… a no dejarse llevar por toda esa sarta de “desviados”

 

El grupo de chicos y chicas aplaudieron con energía, en un inicio sólo eran cinco, Ginny, Amy, Maurice Hawes, William Fagg y Lytton Ogden, pero ahora, gracias al trabajo que todos ellos estaban haciendo, habían podido reclutar más gente para la organización, lamentaron que no hubieran ya permisos para Hogsmade, pues tendrían que esperar a que el curso acabara para poder juntarse con Tony nuevamente, aunque eso no dejaba cerrada la posibilidad de que mientras tanto pudieran actuar por su cuenta dentro de la escuela.

 

*****

 

_3 de abril de 1999, condado mágico de Rútland, casa de Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, 5:00 a.m._

 

Narcissa abrió los ojos ligeramente alertada, llevaba semanas de esa manera, desde que las amenazas que llegaban a su casa se hacían más intensas y abundantes. En un inicio había acudido a los aurores, pero, casi como ya lo esperaba, estos no le habían hecho el mínimo caso, incluso recordó a aquella chica diciéndole que al fin era lo que se merecía por traidora. ¿De qué había servido traicionar a su bando si finalmente iba resultar perdedora? Desde entonces el dormir y andar sola significaba andar en un estado de alerta permanente, siempre saltando por los pequeños ruidos y pasos a su alrededor. El sonido se repitió una vez más, esta vez estaba segura de que no estaba imaginando cosas, en verdad había alguien moviéndose fuera.

 

Tomó una bocanada de aire y agarró la varita de la mesa de noche, se puso en pie, jaló la bata que estaba sobre la silla y se la puso descuidadamente mientras sentía los pasos acercarse más aún.

 

Levantó la varita con la mano derecha y con la izquierda jaló el pomo de la puerta, tratando de sorprender a su invasor, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida, el primer hombre se lanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer al piso, presionando su cuerpo contra el suelo y apresando rápidamente sus muñecas.

 

Narcissa soltó un grito que, rápidamente, fue ahogado por la mano sobre su boca de un segundo hombre. Abrió los ojos con horror, habían al menos cinco personas allí dentro, ninguno cubría su rostro como hacían los mortífagos de antaño, descubrió que conocía a un par, eran un par de magos más jóvenes que ella, que habían pertenecido a las filas inferiores del Lord, ella no había tenido idea de lo que había pasado con ellos, siempre supuso que estaban en alguno de los otros condados mágicos creados por el Ministro.

 

—Hay que darse prisa —apuró la voz de otro chico. Narcissa, pese al agarre giró un poco para ver al chico Browning, el menor de los dos hermanos que vivían al lado de su casa, Draco le había comentado alguna vez de lo mal que Lucius había actuado con ellos en el pasado.

Un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió su espalda recordando a Draco… No podía dejarlo solo, no ahora que la necesitaba tanto… No después de que Lucius había fallado como padre y los había abandonado antes de tiempo, no podía ella también hacerle sentir ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, dejarlo completamente solo.

 

—Ahora, Señora Malfoy —dijo con voz rasposa el mago que le tapaba la boca con bastante fuerza —, vamos a terminar de una vez por todas con esto…con los traidores que son los responsables de que todos nosotros estemos ahora sufriendo, cuando pudimos habernos alzado como vencedores.

 

—Apresúrate —repitió Browning impacientemente, Narcissa volvió a mirarlo, a implorar con su mirada, si hubiera tenido posibilidades de hablar hubiera rogado, no importaba la humillación con tal de no hacer sufrir más a Draco… _¡Oh, Draco, mi pobre niño!,_ pensó con pena, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer a pesar de que trataba de contenerlas.

 

Otro mago, que había permanecido en silencio, de pie junto a ellos, se inclinó hacia ella, Narcissa lo conocía también, se trataba de Wren, otro mortífago de baja calaña, Narcissa recordaba vagamente haberlo visto discutiendo con Lucius y Nott en más de una ocasión.

 

—Este es el mejor espectáculo, la grandiosa señora Malfoy a nuestros pies…llorando ¿Acaso le provoca rogar, señora? ¿Rogar a la plebe de magos no dignos de alcanzar la confianza del Lord? Si no fuera por culpa de usted…

 

Narcissa trató de forcejear una vez más, pero el primer mago que había saltado sobre ella la tenía sujeta tan fuerte que casi podía sentir la piel de sus muñecas lacerándose, el peso del mago aumentó sobre su tórax, quitándole el aire.

 

—Ni lo intente, pensé que era una mujer lista, que sabría que no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra cinco de nosotros —le recriminó el mago, presionando más fuerte aún sus muñecas, no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios y que se ahogó contra la mano que presionaba fuertemente su rostro contra el piso.

 

—Arriba —ordenó Wren, rápidamente los dos magos que la tenían sujeta se las ingeniaron para levantarla del piso y sacudirla un poco.

 

El primer golpe fue estremecedor. Cuando el mago que la sujetaba, y que era mucho más grande y fuerte de lo que parecía, la levantó casi en vilo y la lanzó hacia uno de los lados, Narcissa emitió un quejido mientras su espalda daba contra la pared, para luego resbalar como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo contra el suelo. Levantó la vista, ahora empañada, hacia los hombres que se acercaban a ella nuevamente, instintivamente se encogió en su sitio.

 

—Aléjense —pidió con voz ahogada y tratando de respirar, pero el aire parecía no querer llegar a sus pulmones.

 

—Puede gritar todo lo que quiera…nadie vendrá —advirtió Browning —, es cambio de turno, los aurores no estarán cerca al menos en unos cuantos minutos y para entonces ya habremos terminado aquí.

 

—¡No se atrevan! —gritó recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas, pero no le sirvió de mucho, el mismo mago que la había lanzado un momento antes la levantó de nuevo, sujetándola por los hombros y agitándola contra la pared una vez más. Narcissa sintió sus músculos resentirse por los golpes y como un dolor agudo y profundo se instalaba en su brazo tan solo un momento antes de escuchar el sonido de un hueso romperse.

 

—Acabemos con esto de una buena vez —ordenó Wren con voz que parecía aburrida. Narcissa, imposibilitada de movimiento por el dolor y el agarre del mago que la tenía contra la pared, vio con terror el brillo de un cuchillo plateado. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre, implorando.

 

—¡No! —exhaló a la vez que sentía la fría hoja sobre la piel de su garganta, casi ni sintió el corte, pero si la tibia sangre que comenzaba a caer sobre su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo.

 

—¡Vamos, Vamos! —apuró Browning, mientras jalaba a otro de los magos que había permanecido en silencio.

 

Narcissa aún fue conciente de su cuerpo cayendo y golpeando el frío piso. Cayó de lado, su rostro golpeando al suelo, pero no sintió dolor alguno, pudo ver las botas oscuras de los magos alejándose antes de que la oscuridad comenzara a nublar sus sentidos.

 

Por un instante casi estuvo segura de escuchar la voz de Draco, llamándola, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que todo saldría bien… y se aferró a esa voz y a ese recuerdo mientras se hundía cada vez más profundamente en aquella atrayente e irresistible oscuridad.

 

*****

_3 de abril de 1999, dormitorio de “El Hada Hermosa”, escuela de Hogwarts, madrugada:_

 

Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, le costaba respirar y su corazón latía con fuerza. A su lado, Harry se sentó rápidamente, mirando alrededor para luego reparar en él.

 

—¿Draco? —preguntó Harry algo asustado sujetándolo por los brazos para hacerlo girar lo suficiente para encararlo. Draco estaba pálido y parecía desorientado —¿Draco? —repitió.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y miró a Harry.

 

—Creo que…tuve una pesadilla.

 

—¿Qué tipo de pesadilla?

 

—No lo sé —susurró Draco tratando de recordar, pero le fue imposible —, no puedo recordar.

 

—No te preocupes…no debe haber sido nada —le consoló Harry jalándolo para abrazarlo, Draco pareció algo perdido por un instante antes de corresponder al abrazo.

 

—Es raro… es como si de pronto… —Draco tragó y trató de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire —me siento extraño.

 

—Tal vez sea la presión por las clases, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que te presionas demasiado.

 

—No… —Draco se alejó del abrazo y miró hacia Harry nuevamente —. Tal vez sí sea eso —suspiró profundamente.

 

—Anda, vamos, tratemos de dormir un poco más, ya casi está amaneciendo.

 

—Sí —Draco se dejó caer en la cama y se abrazó a Harry, pero la incertidumbre y el miedo no se alejaron de él por mucho rato y mientras escuchaba la respiración pausada y calmada de Harry no podía dejar de intentar recordar qué era lo que había podido estar soñando para sentirse de esa manera, aunque no lo consiguió.

 

*****

 

Tal vez el cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa Malfoy no hubiese sido descubierto pronto si no hubiera sido por el aviso muggle: un trozo de madera vieja y corriente, pintada con letras negras, que había aparecido sobre su puerta esa mañana.

 

_“Aquí yace una traidora”_

 

Los aurores del turno de la mañana, sin embargo, demoraron un par de horas más en reparar en dicho letrero, hasta que Villiers, un auror de unos treinta años de edad que recién empezaba a hacer las guardias en ese condado mágico, caminó por todo lo largo de la calle, reconociendo el terreno y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

 

En un inicio no había comprendido muy bien de que se trataba ese anuncio y había caminado con pasos decididos hacia la casa, pensando en llamar la atención de la persona que viví allí. En cuanto tocó la puerta esta se abrió sola, la cerradura estaba destrozada, como si la hubiesen golpeado. Dudando entre pedir refuerzos o continuar se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia la sala vacía. Finalmente se decidió por continuar avanzando.

 

—Auror del Ministerio de Magia —informó de acuerdo al reglamento—¿Hay alguien aquí?

 

No hubo repuesta, solo un pesado silencio. Caminó con lentitud a través de la sala y llegó a la cocina que se encontraba también vacía, frunció el ceño, preocupado.

 

—¿Se encuentra alguien en casa? —preguntó con voz más fuerte, pero nuevamente el silencio fue la respuesta.

 

Avanzó hacia la primera habitación, estaba vacía, dejó la puerta abierta y caminó unos cuantos pasos más, hacia la segunda habitación, empujó la puerta con cautela y la vio. El cuerpo de una mujer golpeada, vistiendo una bata blanca y rodeada por un gran charco de sangre, lo miraba inexpresivamente.

 

—Demonios —susurró antes de dar media vuelta e ir a llamar a sus compañeros.

 

*****

 

La profesora McGonagall avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a su oficina, caminaba con prisas, seguida del conserje, el señor Filch, que le había indicado que dos aurores esperaban por ella. El hombre no había podido averiguar la razón de la visita, al parecer los aurores habían informado que solo hablarían con la directora.

 

Dio la vuelta al último pasillo y los vio, ambos luciendo su túnica azul del uniforme oficial y conversando en murmullos.

 

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —saludó la profesora dándoles el alcance.

 

—Buenas tardes, directora McGonagall, mi nombre es Robert Spinrad, mi compañero: Dennis Mitchell —saludó uno de los hombres.

 

—Mucho gusto —replicó Mitchell.

 

—Bien… supongo que el asunto que los trae necesitará algo de privacidad —dijo mientras indicaba la gárgola—, Albus Dumbledore —susurró y la gárgola se movió dejándolos pasar.

 

—Verá, señora directora, lamentablemente estamos aquí por un tema delicado —empezó Spinrad una vez los tres hubieran tomado asiento dentro de la oficina de la directora.

 

—¿Alguno de mis alumnos está en problemas?

 

—No lo creo, aunque el asunto sí implica a uno de sus estudiantes…

 

—Pues hable de una vez, mientras más a prisa hable más a prisa solucionaremos este problema.

 

—No es un problema solucionable —explicó Mitchell, al que se le daba mejor dar malas noticias —: esta mañana ha habido un asesinato.

 

—¿Un asesinato? —preguntó con voz alarmada la profesora.

 

—Así es, en uno de los  condados mágicos creados para el control de exonerados, en el de Rútland.

 

La profesora McGonagall no necesitó que le dijeran más, solo tenía un estudiante que vivía en ese condado.

 

*****

 

—¡Harry! —se quejó Draco soltando una pequeña carcajada, muy a su pesar.

 

—¿Qué? Yo no tengo la culpa de que… —Harry se agachó justo a tiempo mientras una de las almohadas volaba directamente hacia su cara —…que te cruces en el camino de —Harry agitó la varita, lanzando otra de las almohadas contra Draco que la esquivó apenas con las justas —…mis almohadas.

 

—Esto es estúpido —resolvió Draco cruzándose de brazos.

 

Harry le dio una mirada resentida y Draco aprovechó el momento para que otra almohada volara, está vez dándole a Harry en la cara, quien la sujetó con las manos y la lanzó al modo muggle contra Draco.

 

—Eres un tramposo —le reprendió Harry mientras no perdía el tiempo y hacía volar una almohada más contra el chico, que está vez no la pudo esquivar.

 

—Oh, vamos, no puedes esperar que todos jueguen limpio —protestó Draco sonriendo y lanzando la almohada nuevamente contra Harry —, además si más no recuerdo, dijiste guerra de almohadas, no de almohadas contra nosotros.

 

—Ya, pero eso fue antes de que… —Harry lanzó la almohada nuevamente contra Draco que saltó a un lado —…tú empezaras.

 

—Fue un pequeño error de calculo, anda déjalo ya —pidió Draco caminando hacia él.

 

—Pero me estaba divirtiendo —se quejó Harry.

 

—Conozco otras formas de divertirnos y distraernos de la tarea —le susurró Draco llegando ya a su altura, ambos habían pasado todo el día estudiando y haciendo las tareas hasta que Harry había declarado que se aburría y que necesitaba un receso, para segundos después empezar a jugar con las almohadas, haciendo que estas chocaran la una contra la otra, Draco no se había podido quedar mucho tiempo observando y había decidido participar, convirtiéndose luego en una guerra de almohadas.

 

—No sé para que me visto los sábados si siempre terminas quitándome la ropa —masculló Harry levantando los brazos para que Draco le quitara la sudadera que llevaba.

 

—Porque no podría concentrarme teniéndote desnudo sobre mi cama —le contestó Draco dando pequeños besos sobre la clavícula y el pecho.  

 

—Sí… —Harry se sujetó de los hombros de Draco y suspiró profundamente—. Yo tampoco me podría concentrar de esa manera…

 

—¿Ves? Tengo razón —Draco se levantó y empujó con fuerza a Harry sobre la cama, antes de sentarse sobre él, empezando a besarlo en los labios mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los costados del torso desnudo, sentía las manos de Harry colándose bajo su sudadera y acariciando la espalda.

 

—Draco… —Harry dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y que la lengua del chico ahora jugara sobre su cuello, cuando lo escuchó: una campana… Nunca había escuchado una campana allí.

 

—Draco —repitió levantando un poco el rostro y alejando, no sin pesar, a Draco de su cuello—, oigo una campana.

 

—¿Una campana? ¿La frase no es “Oigo campanas”? —preguntó divertido Draco —, no me imagino lo que escucharas entonces cuando… —se interrumpió escuchando ahora claramente el sonido de la campana.

 

—Te lo dije, ¿escuchas?

 

—Sí —Draco se puso en pie y caminó hacia el pasillo, donde la campana se hacía más sonora. Harry iba detrás de él, ambos se dieron una mirada interrogante cuando la campana sonó nuevamente.

 

—¿Hay alguien allí? —preguntó Draco algo preocupado.

 

—Señor Malfoy —llamó la voz severa de la profesora McGonagall, ambos dieron un bote sobre el piso y se miraron asustados —, es realmente importante que hable con usted, ¿me permite pasar?

 

—Yo… —Draco le hizo un ademán a Harry para que se ocultara en la habitación—…sí, sí, en un minuto —dijo tratando de parecer calmado, miró hacia el interior de la habitación donde Harry escondía sus libros, pateándolos de manera tosca, bajo la cama, para luego desaparecer bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Draco pensó que habría sido más simple el esconderse en el baño, pero no quiso retrazar más el ingreso de su profesora ni hacerla sospechar.

 

—Puede pasar, profesora —anunció Draco finalmente caminando hacia el cuadro de entrada, que se desvaneció dejando entrar no solo a la profesora McGonagall, sino también al profesor Cummings.

 

Draco les dio una mirada preocupada, cada vez más desconcertado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de clases el jefe de su casa, el profesor Cummings, no habían ido ni una sola vez a su habitación y supuso que algo muy malo debería estar pasando para que los dos estuvieran allí.

 

—Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy —le saludó el profesor Cummings luciendo su túnica verde oscura y el cabello gris sujeto en una cola debajo de la nuca. Draco había hablado con él en más de una ocasión y aunque por lo general parecía una persona de mal carácter no lo era tanto y nunca jamás había visto la mirada que ahora traía, parecía mucho más serio que antes.

 

—Señor Malfoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall llamando la atención de Draco y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —, prefiero que entremos, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

 

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Draco algo asustado por el trato tan cariñoso y fuera de lo común de su profesora. Miró alternativamente a ambos profesores pero ninguno se animó a decir nada.

 

—¿Qué es?

 

—Adentro, señor Malfoy —pidió finalmente Cummings caminando con pasos largos hasta el interior de la habitación, tanto Draco como la profesora McGonagall lo siguieron en silencio.

 

—¿Bien? —preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos en cuanto los tres estuvieron en la habitación.

 

—Será mejor que tome asiento —señaló la profesora hacia la cama—, por favor —agregó viendo el gesto de fastidio de Draco, que finalmente accedió y se sentó al borde de la cama, aún con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos de manera desafiante.

 

Harry instintivamente se movió, aún bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y se paró a un lado de Draco, algo le decía que lo que le iban a decir no sería agradable.

 

Draco sentía su corazón cada vez más agitado, de pronto el recuerdo de haber despertado aquella mañana, asustado y ansioso… aquella pesadilla que no podía recordar, todo iba tomando una forma siniestra.

 

—Verá, señor Malfoy, es muy triste para mí tener que informar esto —empezó la profesora McGonagall. Draco clavó los ojos en ella, implorando, aunque no sabía aún por qué. Sintió una tibia y casi inexistente mano sobre su hombro, entendió que Harry estaba allí y eso lo hizo sentirse algo reconfortado —, esta mañana, casi al amanecer aparentemente, se cree que un grupo de magos entró a la casa de su madre y… —la profesora detuvo su relato, su expresión había cambiado totalmente, no se veía más severa o estricta, sino triste —…la atacaron. 

 

—Ella… —Draco tragó y agachó la mirada, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró la cabeza entre las manos, aún podía sentir, ahora mucho más fuerte, la presión de la mano de Harry sobre su hombro, pero el zumbido que se había instalado en su cabeza era mucho más fuerte que todo lo demás —¿Ella salió muy herida? —preguntó finalmente sin levantar la cabeza.

 

La mirada que intercambiaron el profesor Cummings y la profesora McGonagall le dio a entender a Harry que era mucho más grave que eso, y realmente lo sintió mucho, por Draco y por Narcissa. Presionó sus dedos en el hombro delgado de Draco con mucha más fuerza, como alertándolo de alguna manera para lo que seguía.

 

—Lamentablemente… —empezó el profesor Cummings a explicar mientras Draco levantaba la mirada, sus ojos grises se veían mucho más brillantes que minutos antes.

 

—¿Salió muy lastimada? —insistió Draco, el agarre de Harry aumentó un poco y la profesora McGonagall tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cuando la mujer abrió la boca para responder, el corazón de Draco ya lo sabía, de alguna manera lo había sabido desde temprano y no había querido darse cuenta de eso.

 

—Lo siento, señor… Draco —se corrigió en el último momento —, realmente lo lamento, ella era una gran mujer y sé de la falta que te hará…

 

Draco apretó los labios y la miró fijamente durante un instante antes de desviar la mirada hacia el piso, su corazón latiendo a más velocidad aún, el miedo, la falta de aire, el terror y el temblor de su cuerpo, todo lo que le había despertado aquella mañana volvió multiplicado por mil, el agarre de Harry sobre su hombro no era suficiente, nada era suficiente para contenerlo, para detener la cantidad de terribles sensaciones que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

 

—Hijo —dijo Cummings poniéndose en cuclillas delante de Draco para estar a su altura, aunque Draco no levantó la mirada —, no hay nada que podamos hacer o decir para aliviarte, pero ten presente que estaremos aquí, tanto la directora como yo para que puedas hablar o para cualquier cosa que necesites y que te pueda ayudar.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, se iba sintiendo a cada momento más solo, recordó la última vez que la había visto, ella le había sonreído y él la había abrazado. ¡Cuánto daría por abrazarla ahora! Abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

 

 —¿Sufrió? —su voz salió ahogada, rasposa —¿Ella sufrió mucho?

 

—Tenemos entendido que no…lo hicieron de manera muggle —explicó la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa.

 

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a verla? A organizar todo… —Draco permanecía con la cabeza baja, no podía mirarlos, no podía dejar que lo miraran, sabía que en cualquier momento todo lo que estaba sintiendo se desbordaría y que luego no podría parar.

 

—El cuerpo de aurores está haciendo las investigaciones dentro de su casa y…el día de mañana puede usted ir al área de aurores a llenar el papeleo y luego…luego puede organizar todo lo necesario —explicó la profesora McGonagall aún manteniendo ese tono tembloroso.

 

—Por descontado que está usted exonerado de las clases de los siguientes días, sabemos que no hay nadie más que se pueda encargar de todos esos trámites —apoyó el profesor Cummings.

 

—No, no hay nadie más —respondió Draco, era más un comentario para él que para los profesores, era el reconocimiento de la verdad, de la realidad. _No había ya nadie más_ — ¿Ya me puedo quedar solo?

 

—Claro que sí, señor Malfoy —respondió la profesora McGonagall —, un elfo le traerá algo de comer más tarde…

 

—No será necesario, no tengo hambre —declinó Draco.

 

Harry sintió ganas de de decirle a los dos profesores que se fueran, que ya era suficiente, que necesitaban dejarlo solo para poder abrazarlo y ayudarlo.

 

—Bien —la profesora McGonagall soltó un suspiro más —, de todas maneras lo haré. Lo espero el día de mañana en mi oficina para acompañarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que haga falta hacer.

 

Draco no contestó, permaneció con la cabeza escondida entre las manos, respirando pesadamente y sin moverse. Sintió la palmada que le dio el profesor Cummings en la espalda y un instante después escuchó el cuadro de “El Hada Hermosa” cerrarse, pero aún así no se movió, ni cuando sintió a Harry deshacerse de la capa de invisibilidad y pararse a su lado. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, ni llorar, no podía hacer nada, así como finalmente no había podido hacer nada por ayudar a su madre.

 

—Draco… —llamó Harry tímidamente, ahora que los profesores se habían ido no sabía exactamente qué hacer, Draco permanecía en silencio, sentado al pie de la cama, sin moverse, sin reaccionar, sin mostrar ningún indicio siquiera de que estaba escuchando lo que decía.

 

—Lo siento —agregó en un murmullo y atinó a hacer lo único que creía que podía hacer. Se sentó sobre la cama, detrás de Draco y pasó un brazo algo tembloroso hacia adelante, por el abdomen del chico, apoyando su cabeza en la rígida espalda.

 

—Lo lamento mucho —siguió murmurando, pasando el otro brazo por adelante y abrazándolo completamente.

 

Draco escuchó las palabras de Harry y soltó un suave suspiro, pero sencillamente esas palabras, ni ningunas otras, nunca podrían hacerlo sentirse siquiera una milésima mejor. Simplemente se quedó allí, sintiendo el calor de Harry envolviéndolo y su respiración pausada sobre la nuca mientras recordaba los últimos minutos junto a su madre; la forma como él le había advertido acerca de las amenazas y la forma como ella se las había negado, la forma como ella le había dicho que lo quería mucho, su mirada que parecía saberlo todo, incluso lo que él no quería que supiera…todo lo que su madre significaba y había significado en su vida… no la vería más, no la escucharía, no le prepararía más la comida y compartirían una cena humilde pero agradable, conversando de tonterías y riendo… _No habría más mamá_ … _nunca más_. La conclusión lo hizo estremecerse, apretó con más fuerza sus dedos entre sus cabellos, sintiendo incluso dolor, pero no le importó, no le importaba nada ya en realidad.

 

Y Harry permaneció en silencio, abrazado a él, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, ambos quietos hasta que la tarde llegó a su fin y la oscuridad inundó la habitación, las antorchas permanecieron apagadas y Draco permaneció quieto por lo que quedó de la noche, Harry, apoyado en su espalda, no sabía si estaba llorando o tal vez durmiendo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podían permanecer así, pero sí sabía que no se podía mover de allí, no podía soltar a Draco…

 

*****

 

—Draco —llamó Harry suavemente, era ya de madrugada, en unas cuantas horas se tendrían que levantar y Draco tendría que ir al Ministerio, Harry pensó que sería necesario que descansara al menos un par de horas —. Draco —llamó nuevamente separándose del abrazo y moviéndose para verlo a la cara.

 

Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry y con una mano acarició suavemente su mejilla, quiso decirle cuanto le quería, cuanto le agradecía que estuviera allí, que no lo hubiera dejado solo, pero se contuvo, simplemente asintió lentamente.

 

—Hay que dormir un poco.

 

—Sí…pero tal vez debas comer algo —comentó Harry señalando a un lado de la habitación donde había aparecido una bandeja con comida. Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza, subió las piernas hacia la cama y se arrastró hacia dentro.

 

—Dormiré —informó recostándose completamente sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos, estaba seguro de haber dormido algo cuando había estado sentado, pero los ojos le pesaban y se sentía tan cansado.

 

—Bien…yo estaré aquí —le dijo Harry tendiéndose a su lado y tomándolo de una mano, unos instantes después Draco se acercó más a él, abrazándolo completamente.

 

Rodeado del aroma y el calor de Harry, Draco cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, pensando en lo fuerte que debería lucir en unas cuantas horas, delante de todos y en lo mucho que tendría que hacer. Cuando por fin pudo dormir tuvo sueños en donde su madre aparecía y desaparecía, donde él la buscaba una y otra vez, llamándola y pidiéndole que apareciera y cuando lo hacía era para verla finalmente marcharse, junto a Lucius, a un lugar que él no podía llegar.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos los sintió ligeramente húmedos, se preguntó si es que habría estado llorando durante sus sueños. Harry todavía dormía a su lado, completamente quieto y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y con el dorso de la mano terminó de limpiarse los ojos antes de ponerse en pie.

 

Harry abrió los ojos y rápidamente se sentó, como siempre que lo despertaban de improviso, sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en Draco, que ya estaba de pie, camino al baño.

 

—Lamento haberte despertado —comentó Draco en voz baja.

 

—¿Cómo…? —Harry se sentía tan inútil— ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

_¿Cómo me siento?, s_ e preguntó Draco y no supo que contestarse, no sabía como se sentía, o que debía sentir…solo la idea de su madre ya no esperándolo más a que llegara a casa…el no hablarle más…era como si de pronto se encontrara vacío.

 

—No lo sé —contestó honestamente.

 

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? Cualquier cosa…

 

—No… yo me daré un baño y luego…luego tengo que ver a la profesora McGonagall y hacer los…—su voz se atoró y sabía que no podía decirlo en voz alta sin quebrarse.

 

—-De acuerdo yo te esperaré aquí —respondió finalmente Harry levantándose también, Draco le dio una mirada pero no dijo nada más antes de meterse en el baño. Harry, mientras escuchaba la ducha abierta, se encargó de recoger todas sus cosas que la noche anterior habían quedado bajo la cama, así como de ordenar algunas de las de Draco.

 

Draco apenas y era conciente de sus movimientos o sus actos, terminó de ducharse y se vistió lo mejor que pudo, luego, acompañado de Harry, llegó hasta la puerta de la directora, en donde se despidieron, pese a que Harry lo quería acompañar, Draco sabía que eso no sería posible, así que subió solo y entró a la oficina de la directora.

 

El resto del día transcurrió también como en un sueño, no se enteró de casi nada, firmó una gran cantidad de pergaminos y de cosas que no entendía. Lo llevaron a la casa de su madre, donde le mostraron como había quedado todo, fue incapaz de permanecer más de medio minuto en la habitación de su madre, manchada de sangre…de su sangre, mientras el auror les explicaba la forma en que la habían asesinado.

 

Le enseñaron el cartel que habían dejado en la puerta de la casa y Draco sintió la amargura subiendo por su pecho… Traidora, eso era lo que había sido, eso era lo que había hecho, los había traicionado y había salvado a Harry para luego morir de esa manera tan…cruel.

 

Luego lo dejaron entrar a su habitación, por si tenía algunos objetos personales que retirar, pues esa casa que le correspondía a Narcissa ya no le correspondía a Draco porque él se quedaba en la escuela.

 

Draco paseó desinteresadamente por la pequeña habitación, recogiendo algunos libros y frascos, abrió los cajones solo por hacer algo más con las manos y en el último cajón de su cómoda lo encontró: una pequeña caja de madera de color verde, era bastante sencilla.

Frunció el ceño; esa caja no estaba allí cuando había partido a la escuela semanas antes. La cargó junto con sus demás cosas, esperando poder abrirla al llegar a la escuela. De la habitación de su madre solamente rescató un gancho plateado de cabello, uno que había visto a su madre usar constantemente y un par de fotografías, una familiar de cuando él tenía menos de diez años y otra donde solo aparecían  su madre y su padre, ambos bastante jóvenes, Draco pensó que tal vez había sido tomada antes de casarse.

 

La profesora McGonagall, tal como le había prometido, permaneció a su lado casi todo el día, excepto el momento en el que tuvo que ir a reconocer el cuerpo de su madre. La profesora protestó, dijo que ya todos sabían que se trataba de ella y que mostrarle eso a su hijo era algo cruel, pero los aurores no la escucharon, argumentaron que se trataba de la ley y que no tenían más opción que cumplirla.

 

Ese fue el momento en que Draco se dio cuenta de todo. El momento en que entendió que era realidad, que en verdad _eso_ estaba pasando;  cuando entró a aquel frió lugar, lleno de camillas cubiertas por sábanas blancas y un hombre lo guió hasta el fondo. Sobre la camilla, cubierta completamente por una de esas sábanas blancas, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer. Draco se sostuvo del borde de la camilla cuando el hombre levantó la sábana lentamente, vio el corte en su cuello, vio el golpe en su rostro, su cabello rubio, desordenado y puesto de cualquier manera hacia atrás… Su madre…la que había sido su madre yacía inmóvil y sin vida en esa camilla, de donde no se levantaría más.

 

Sabe que asintió y contestó a las preguntas porque lo dejaron salir, sabe que caminó de vuelta por el camino correcto porque finalmente se encontró nuevamente junto a su profesora, pero no era conciente, era como si todo alrededor fuera blando e inestable, se movía como un cuerpo sin voluntad, dejándose llevar a donde le indicaban y haciendo lo que le pedían, pero sin enterase de más nada.

 

Ya estaba oscuro cuando volvió a la escuela, la profesora le había dicho que ya todo había concluido, que podrían efectuar el entierro al siguiente día, pero que él les tendría que indicar donde. Draco había dado el nombre del único cementerio que conocía, en donde estaba Yarik, porque el de la Mansión, en donde todos los Malfoy y sus esposas eran enterrados ya no le pertenecía, ya nada le pertenecía.

 

Caminando a su habitación entendió que en realidad esa guerra si le había quitado todo…y no solo todo lo material, también algo más; su familia, sus amigos, Yarik, todo, se lo había llevado todo y lo habían dejado solo y abandonado.

 

Entró a su habitación, los ojos le picaban y sabía que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar, pero no quiso, apretó los puños y tragó duro, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta, no lloraría…porque sabía que si en algún momento empezaba no terminaría jamás…tenía tanto porque llorar…y a su madre no le gustaba verlo llorar.

 

Harry estaba sentado tras el escritorio, parecía preocupado, incluso afligido. Se puso en pie en cuanto sintió a Draco entrar.

 

—Hola…

 

—Hola —contestó Draco con voz fría y pausada—. ¿Has estado aquí todo el día?

 

—Sí… quería asegurarme que llegaras bien y… ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó nuevamente.

 

—¿Podría?...es decir yo… —Draco se desabotonó la túnica poco a poco y le dio una mirada extraña a Harry—. Yo necesito estar solo ahora.

 

—¿Solo?

 

—Por favor… sólo…déjame un rato solo.

 

Harry le dio una mirada preocupada, la voz de Draco se escuchaba tan calmada, pero tan carente de emoción, tan vacía…

 

—No sé si es buena idea… ¿Has comido algo el día de hoy?

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño, no quería repetirle a Harry que necesitaba estar solo, simplemente esperaba que lo comprendiera…que lo entendiera.

 

Harry se quedó de pie, en medio de la habitación, en silencio, indeciso, hasta que finalmente decidió darle el gusto a Draco, sabía que estaba siendo de alguna manera egoísta y sobre protector, Draco necesitaba estar solo, asimilar algunas cosas y probablemente no lo haría si lo tenía cerca dando vueltas. Con algo de pesar recogió sus cosas, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se alejó por el pasillo, saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

 

*****

 

Cuando llegó a su sala común se encontró con Ginny y un gran grupo de chicos Gryffindor, todos hablando en susurros, algo le dio desconfianza en todo eso, pero no tenía cabeza para preocuparse por ellos en ese momento. Caminó de largo, hasta donde sus amigos estaban sentados, en una de las esquinas, leyendo en silencio.

 

—¡Harry! —saludó Hermione algo enfadada —. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

 

—Ocupado…

 

—¿Has leído el profeta? —preguntó Ron.

 

—No —admitió Harry, recién dándose cuenta de que probablemente allí habría algo de información respecto a Narcissa, a su asesinato—. ¿Lo tienen aquí?

 

—Sí —Hermione metió la mano a su mochila y un momento después sacaba el diario y lo ponía delante de Harry, el titular bailando delante de él era cualquier cosa menos lo que esperaba:

 

**_“Mundiales de quidditch comenzarán a realizarse en tan solo unos meses”_ **

 

—¿Mundiales de quidditch? —preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

 

—Sí, compañero —contestó Ron con una enorme sonrisa—, será genial…aunque será en Alemania, pero creo que si juntamos algo de oro desde ahora…y ajustamos horarios, claro, podremos ir…

 

—¿Mundiales de quidditch? —repitió Harry incrédulo.

 

—¿Qué otra noticia esperabas?

 

—No lo sé… —Harry se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la silla, su mente viajando hacia Draco nuevamente, preguntándose si es que se encontraría bien y si es que verdaderamente lo que necesitaba era estar solo.

 

*****

 

Después de tomar un baño caliente decidió ordenar todo lo que había traído de la casa de su madre. Vació el morral sobre la cama y empezó a guardar los frascos y libros, caminando lentamente una y otra vez por la habitación, sentía que era correcto mantenerse en movimiento, eso retrazaría el momento en que debía detenerse a pensar.

 

Le dio varias vueltas a la cajita verde que había traído de la casa de su madre, era bastante simple, sin adornos, ni siquiera una “M” o alguna otra inicial o grabado, solo madera verde. Luego de un momento más de indecisión la abrió.

 

Dentro habían solo unas cuantas cosas: un anillo de oro, delgado, con pequeñas piedras verdes incrustadas en todo el rededor, Draco lo conocía, era el anillo de matrimonio de su madre, ese anillo estaba unido por una cadena a otro más, uno del mismo tipo y material, pero con una sola piedra incrustada, también lo conocía, era el de su padre. Extrañamente nunca le había preguntado a su madre porque ya no usaba el anillo que le había visto puesto durante casi toda su vida, incluso había pensado que el Ministerio se lo habría quitado al igual que sus demás pertenencias.

 

Encontró además un pequeño relicario de lo que al parecer era plata, no tuvo problemas en abrirlo, en el interior había una foto de Draco, una de cuando tenía once años e iba a partir a la escuela, recordaba muy bien cuando se la habían tomado, estaba tan ansioso por irse ya a la escuela que no se quedaba quieto ante la paciente cámara del fotógrafo, que esa mañana tomó al menos una docena de fotografías antes deque sus padres quedaran conformes. Decidió que aquel relicario lo pondría junto a su madre al día siguiente, al fin si ella lo había guardado era porque lo apreciaba mucho, sería de alguna manera, una forma de acompañarla.

 

También había una pequeña bolsa de tela oscura, en su interior había algo de oro, seguramente lo que su madre guardaba tan cuidadosamente en caso de tener alguna emergencia. Ni siquiera lo contó o le prestó demasiada atención, dejándolo de lado para continuar mirando lo demás: una gran cantidad de fotos. Algunas eran de Narcissa junto a sus hermanas o sus padres, en algunos lugares que él lamentablemente no conocía o recordaba. Otras tantas de Draco de pequeño, en algunas solo, en otras junto a uno de sus padres o a los dos. Draco acarició casi con reverencia cada una de ellas, su madre y su padre lucían tan jóvenes y felices… Se entretuvo más tiempo observando una fotografía navideña en la que ellos tres estaban junto al árbol, uno muy grande e iluminado, en ella Draco no tenía más de ocho años, no recordaba haberse tomado esa foto. Siguió con los ojos los movimientos de los tres, su padre tomando la mano de Narcissa, mientras Draco levantaba el rostro para verlos con un brillo en los ojos antes de sonreír a la cámara. Aquella había sido una época tan feliz, cuando era niño, cuando su familia estaba completa y ahora, ahora no existía más esa familia, ahora no existía más nada que él. Ahora estaba solo.

 

_Solo_ se dijo. Esa era la forma a como debería acostumbrarse a andar. Solo. Sin su madre, sin su padre. Ya no quedaba nada de los Malfoy, excepto él. Alguien había juzgado y condenado a su padre a muerte y alguien había irrumpido la casa de su madre y la había asesinado.

 

Recordó con algo de rabia, apretando los puños entre las sábanas, que habían asesinos sueltos por allí, asesinos de su madre, gente que había decidido tomar la justicia por su cuenta y que lo habían obligado a quedarse solo.

 

Los aurores habían dicho que nada se podía hacer, que probablemente se trataba de un grupo aislado de mortífagos no capturados en busca de venganza y justicia. Que al no usar magia no habían dejado ningún rastro para seguirlos, pero que si en algún momento tenían la oportunidad y los atrapaban, los condenarían por ese acto. Draco sabía que era mentira, que no se esforzarían, así existiese otra manera de conseguir rastros y pruebas ellos no lo harían, porque simplemente se trataba de una mortífaga más que había muerto, asesinada por su propia gente, una menos de la cual cuidar.

 

Negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes, esperando que la poción para dormir hiciera efecto en él, a su madre no le gustaba que las tomara, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no había forma de que pudiera continuar despierto, luchando con sus propios pensamientos, recuerdos y deseos de venganza, sentía que de un momento a otro podría volverse loco, prefería el dormir sin sueños.

 

*****

 

El día lunes Draco no bajó a desayunar. Harry casi esperaba eso, sabía que le habían dado unos cuantos días libres y lo más probable era que Draco aún necesitase tiempo para reponerse. Aunque había estado tentado a ir antes del desayuno a verlo, se había contenido, cada vez más convencido de que Draco sabía lo que hacía y lo que necesitaba y no queriendo imponerle su presencia, pensando que la noche sería más oportuna para visitarlo.

 

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Hermione en voz alta, dejando el diario sobre la mesa, Harry había comprobado que en el titular no había nada acerca de la muerte de Narcissa y supuso que finalmente los aurores simplemente habían escondido el hecho.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó alarmado Ron —, de pronto me recuerdas a… —negó con la cabeza y Harry supo que Ron pensaba en esa época en que los tres leían el diario buscando saber quien más había muerto.

 

—Es Narcissa, aquí dice que la han asesinado —señaló Hermione girando el diario hacia sus amigos. Efectivamente, en una pequeña columna al borde de la página cinco, sin ninguna imagen, se podía leer:

 

**_“Mortífaga Narcissa Malfoy fue encontrada ayer muerta en su casa, en el condado mágico para mortífagos liberados: Rútland”_ **

 

_La mañana del día de ayer se encontró el cuerpo de la que fuera una de las mortífagas más importantes del círculo de Riddle y que luego, según tenemos algunas referencias de su juicio, ayudó a Harry Potter a burlar a Riddle. Se dice que esta ayuda fue importante y decisiva para el chico de oro y que esa fue básicamente la razón tanto de su liberación como la de su hijo._

_El entierro se realizará el día de hoy aunque la familia, (en este caso, solo un miembro queda ya: el controvertido Draco Malfoy, de dieciocho años, uno de los mortífagos más jóvenes) no ha dado declaraciones ni ha indicado el lugar en que el cuerpo será enterrado._

_Los aurores nos dijeron que seguirán investigando acerca de este extraño crimen._

 

Ron y Harry, casi a la misma vez, giraron para ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin, solo para constatar una vez más que Draco no se encontraba allí.

 

—Pobre…la han asesinado —comentó Hermione, tomando nuevamente el diario —. No se lo merecía.

 

—Ella no tendría porque estar allí en primer lugar —opinó Harry poniéndose en pie.

 

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Ron.

 

—A buscar a McGonagall, ella debe saber donde será el entierro.

 

—No creo que el hurón…

 

—¡Ron! Por favor, que su madre acaba de morir —protestó Hermione, Ron se puso colorado y cerró la boca —. Y creo que Ron tiene razón, Harry después de todo no creo que Malfoy encuentre agradable que aparezcas por allí.

 

—No me importa eso —replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros —. Y no se lo comenten a nadie.

 

Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza y vieron a Harry alejarse.

 

—No creo que Malfoy lo deje estar en el entierro de su madre —susurró Ron.

 

—Tampoco yo, pero si Harry quiere intentarlo es su tema… De verdad me da pena que la hayan matado, ahora Draco no tiene a nadie más.

 

Ron asintió, compartiendo la opinión de su novia.

 

*****

 

Corrió por los pasillos hasta la gárgola de piedra, agitado y con un pinchazo en el costado por la velocidad a la que había corrido y se inclinó hacia delante, susurrando la contraseña.

 

—Albus Dumbledore.

 

La gárgola de piedra se movió y él subió rápidamente la rampa hasta la puerta de la oficina de la directora, tocando con bastante impaciencia.

 

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall abriendo la puerta de mala manera y luciendo realmente asombrada de tener a Harry delante.

 

—Profesora, hola, —jadeó Harry —, necesito hablar con usted.

 

—Pues hable de una vez, estoy a punto de salir y…

 

—Lo sé —Harry se enderezó completamente —, necesito que me diga donde enterraran a Narcissa Malfoy para poder ir.

 

—No creo que sea adecuado, señor Potter, se ha cuidado de no dar mayor información al respecto, no quiero que ese entierro intimo se convierta en una rueda de prensa.

 

—Iré bajo la capa, si es que eso la deja tranquila, pero por favor…

 

—Señor Potter, eso es algo que solo le corresponde decidir al señor Malfoy y él ya salió hacia el lugar…debo alcanzarlo en tan solo un instante y me está retrazando.

 

—Iré bajo la capa —repitió Harry empezando a perder la paciencia —, él no notará mi presencia, nadie lo hará. Por favor, usted sabe que Narcissa…

 

La profesora apretó más los labios pero finalmente asintió

 

—Póngase la capa y le prohíbo sacársela o acercarse al señor Malfoy, ya le he dicho que no quiero que se convierta en una rueda de prensa y menos importunar al muchacho en un momento así.

 

—No, no me portaré mal —prometió Harry entrando a la oficina y sacando de la mochila la capa, si a la profesora McGonagall le pareció extraño que Harry, junto a sus libros tuviera también la capa no dijo ni hizo ningún gesto para expresarlo. Harry dejó la mochila en la oficina de la directora y junto a ella, escondido ya bajo su capa de invisibilidad, tomó un traslador que los llevó a un gran parque. O eso parecía al inicio.

 

*****

 

Draco suspiró nuevamente, lucía una túnica negra, sin corbata ni mucho adorno, solo una túnica negra simple, su cabello estaba como siempre, suelto y se agitaba con el viento de la mañana, pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer, anunciando que tal vez en unas horas más llovería.

 

Miraba fijamente hacia el ataúd negro que estaba flotando en el aire, sobre un hueco profundo en la tierra.

 

Levantó la vista, los ojos grises, fríos y serenos observaron a la profesora McGonagall, que había aparecido instantes antes, avanzar hacia él.

 

—Señor Malfoy…

 

—¿Por qué demoró tanto? —preguntó Draco algo extrañado, la profesora iba detrás de él, que había tenido que tomar un traslador junto a un auror para no romper con el reglamento. El auror estaba en el fondo, observando las tumbas y paseando para darle algo de privacidad y vigilar el lugar. Draco pensó que mientras más lejos estuviera mejor.

 

Harry caminó lentamente, apartándose de la profesora McGonagall y acercándose a Draco, ignoraba la razón por la cual el chico no le había dicho nada acerca de que el entierro sería esa mañana, pero sí sabía que no podía dejarlo solo en eso, por mucho que se lo pidiera.

 

—Una demora sin importancia…creo que ya podríamos empezar…

 

—El oficiador está allá —señaló Draco hacia la espalda de la mujer donde un hombre bastante anciano fumaba de una pipa y miraba hacia el cielo distraídamente, lucía una túnica azul oscura. La profesora McGonagall asintió rápidamente y se alejó caminando hacia el hombre. Harry aprovechó el momento para terminar de pararse junto a Draco y tomarle la mano.

 

—¿Qué demonios? —chilló Draco mirando asustado hacia la nada.

 

—Draco —saludó Harry apretando más su mano a la de Draco, que ya no trató de soltarse —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de que el entierro sería hoy?

 

—Ya te dije que quería estar solo —contestó Draco mirando hacia la profesora que hablaba con el anciano, ambos lo hacían en susurros, sin mirarlo a él.

 

—Bien, puede que lo hayas dicho pero no es lo que necesitas, y menos en este momento.

 

—Pero, Harry…

 

—No, Draco, yo me quedaré y estaré aquí quieto, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo a tu lado.

 

Draco giró nuevamente hacia la nada y asintió, no insistió en que Harry soltara su mano, pasó ambas manos hacia atrás para que nadie notara lo extraño que se veía sin una mano, cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad y así se quedaron ambos de pie, mientras el anciano llegaba junto a la profesora McGonagall.

 

—Creo que estamos todos ya —dijo el anciano mirando a Draco con algo de, según creyó Harry, lástima.

 

El funeral se inició, pero Draco solo podía prestar atención al ataúd negro y a la tibieza de la mano de Harry sobre la suya. No prestó realmente interés a lo que el hombre decía, comprendía bien el mensaje y la situación…su madre se había ido, y se había ido para siempre. Su familia, todo lo que había conocido antes había terminado de esa manera, su padre muerto, ahora su madre muerta y él… no sabía ya que sería de él.

 

Cuando el ataúd comenzó a descender Harry lo sintió temblar, apretó mucho más fuerte su mano y lamentó estar bajo la capa de invisibilidad y no poder abrazarlo y sostenerlo como seguramente necesitaba.

 

Draco se contuvo y se las arregló para frenar las lágrimas que ya estaban por salir, mientras la tierra cubría el ataúd y mientras la blanca lápida aparecía, trazando con letras curvas y bellas el nombre de su madre.

 

Se quedó de pie allí mucho rato más solo mirándola y sin animarse a moverse, a dejarla sola en verdad. Hasta que finalmente el auror le advirtió que debía volver. Solo entonces vio que la profesora McGonagall seguía allí, delante de él y que el anciano mago se había marchado ya.

 

—Creo que iré yo delante —informó la profesora McGonagall mirando hacia ambos lados, Draco supuso que buscaba a Harry. Apretó suavemente su mano y luego lo sintió alejarse, sintió frío y soledad por la ausencia pero no dijo nada, simplemente vio a la profesora tomar el traslador y desaparecer.

 

—Ahora tú —indicó el auror extendiendo la pequeña caja de chocolates vacía que hacía de traslador. Draco negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

 

—Solo un minuto —pidió mientras se agachaba y recogía un pequeño puño de tierra, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Las ganas de llorar imponiéndose nuevamente a su autodominio. Cerró los ojos y la recordó una vez más: su sonrisa y sus palabras, la forma como le había dicho que lo quería. Apretó con fuerza la pequeña cantidad de tierra entre sus dedos y dijo casi sin voz:

 

—Adiós, mamá.

 

*****


	13. ABRÁZAME

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 13: “ABRÁZAME”**

 

 

 

 

Take away the pain, inside my soul  
And I'm afraid, so all alone  
Take away the pain, that burning in my soul  
Cause I'm afraid that I'll be all alone  
So just hold me, hold me, hold me

 

**_Hold on to my heart WASP_ **

 

Llévate el dolor, dentro de mi alma

Y tengo miedo, y estoy solo

Llévate el dolor, esta ardiendo mi alma

Porque tengo miedo de llegar a estar solo

Así que solo abrázame, abrázame, abrázame…

_<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSMmUYYdjdM> _

 

_Abril de 1999, Hogwarts._

 

Harry entendía que Draco necesitaba tiempo, que había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte y duro y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo a que doliera menos, solo estar allí para apoyarlo a pasar el tramo.

 

Sin embargo, tres semanas después empezaba a sospechar que Draco no iba camino a ninguna recuperación.

 

Draco estaba apagado y parco todo el tiempo, apenas e intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con él por las noches o cuando tenía que explicarle algo a Harry sobre las clases y entonces lo hacía con poco ánimo, no lo había visto sonreír y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera parecía cambiar el estado taciturno en que se encontraba.

 

Tampoco se enfadaba, Harry podía pasearse a su alrededor haciendo toda la bulla posible o picarlo de una y mil maneras y Draco no reaccionaba, simplemente es como si de pronto cualquier rastro de emoción, ya fuera bueno o malo, hubiera desaparecido con la muerte de su madre.

 

Seguía con su estricto horario de clases y estudios, incluso desde la misma tarde del funeral: no había faltado a ninguna clase, ni había bajado sus notas, aunque sí se dejaba ver menos en el Gran Comedor, saltándose sobre todo los desayunos. Seguía sin responder a los insultos de sus compañeros, aunque no volvieron a aparecer pancartas ni carteles insultándolo por ser gay, no obstante una semana antes circularon unos cuantos volantes que tenían una leyenda muy parecida a la del Expreso de Hogwarts, los profesores habían decomisado todos esos volantes, pero, al igual que en los casos anteriores no habían dado con el culpable.

 

Por las noches, antes de volver a la torre de Gryffindor (porque Draco argumentaba que por el momento no deseaba que Harry se quedara a dormir en su habitación, ni siquiera los fines de semana) Harry besaba a Draco de forma amable, cariñosa y consoladora, aunque Draco siempre terminaba apartándose de él.

 

Durante las siguientes semanas el comportamiento se repitió, Draco no quería incluso algunas veces que lo bese de despedida, ni de saludo, que lo abrace y menos que le insinúe siquiera el ir a la cama, siempre argumentaba que estaba cansado o que no estaba de humor, ni siquiera para dejarse abrazar.

 

Harry empezó a creer que realmente estaba perdiendo a Draco, que se estaba sumergiendo en las pantanosas aguas de la depresión y el abandono y él no quería dejarlo así, no quería dejarlo ir tan fácil…

 

—¿Y qué tal si este fin de semana nos escapamos a Hogsmade? —preguntó Harry aquella noche, solo por preguntar algo e iniciar una conversación en el silencio que se le estaba haciendo demasiado pesado —, sería divertido.

 

—No puedo, sabes que arriesgo más que el que me expulsen de la escuela —respondió Draco sin levantar la vista del simulacro de examen que le había prestado el profesor Monroe —, pero si estás aburrido tal vez puedas hacerlo con tus amigos, después de todo te pasas todo el tiempo encerrado aquí.

 

—No estoy encerrado… me gusta estar aquí —contestó Harry sentándose sobre la cama. Draco solo se encogió de hombros —. En todo caso, la idea era hacerlo contigo… no con ellos.

 

—No se me apetece, y es peligroso.

 

—Pienso que estás demasiado tiempo metido aquí, que tal vez necesitas algo de diversión.

 

—No tengo tiempo para andar divirtiéndome, Harry —reprochó Draco con el ceño fruncido —-y he pasado metido aquí todo el curso, solo quedan dos meses.

 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

 

—Lo cierto es que no.

 

—¿Podrías…? —Harry se acercó al escritorio y puso una mano sobre el pergamino que Draco leía —¿Podrías al menos mirarme cuando te hable?

 

Draco suspiró cansadamente y levantó la vista hacia Harry.

 

—Es un comportamiento muy maduro el tuyo, la verdad.

 

—No me vengas con esas —se quejó Harry.

 

—Bien, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres que te diga? Mientras más rápido me lo digas más rápido te complazco y podré regresar a algo importante, como estudiar.

 

—¿Es decir que lo que yo diga o tenga no es importante?

 

—Harry, en serio no es el momento, estoy ocupado, si algo te molesta dilo de una vez, sino, déjame estudiar.

 

—Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, es lo único que sabes hacer.

 

—Te recuerdo que es lo único que puedo hacer. Cuando te hiciste mi amigo era lo que hacía, no he cambiado en absoluto y discúlpame por no tener el tiempo suficiente para idolatrar un poco tu ego, pero realmente hay que ponernos prioridades.

 

—Tú siempre has sido una de mis prioridades —replicó Harry —pero aparentemente las tuyas han cambiado.

 

—Mi prioridad siempre ha sido estudiar y sacar esa beca, así que no te hagas el ofendido, tú fuiste uno de los primeros en decirme que debía intentar conseguirla, y eso hago, lo intento, así que si me permites, quita tu mano y déjame continuar.

 

—¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?

 

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso aquí?

 

—Solo contesta.

 

—Claro que te quiero, pero ahora, en este instante estoy algo ocupado.

 

—¿Y cuando dejarás de estarlo?

 

—Mira, Harry…

 

—No, mira tú, Draco —interrumpió Harry apartándose del escritorio finalmente y recogiendo sus cosas de la cama —entiendo por lo que estás pasando, entiendo lo mal que te puedes sentir por lo de tu madre, pero estás tan… —Harry se detuvo y miró a Draco a los ojos, a aquellos ojos grises que ya no brillaban como antes —tan distinto, no eres tú, eres una versión sin emoción del Draco al que yo quiero.

 

—No me digas que sabes lo que siento, porque no lo haces, Harry, no sabes lo que es tener una madre y luego perderla, y yo soy así, si no soy la maravillosa versión que imaginabas, pues allí está la puerta, eres libre de irte, nada ni nadie te detiene.

 

—Sé lo que es perder a alguien, he perdido mucha gente durante la guerra —reclamó Harry enfadándose más aún por el comentario de su madre.

 

—¡No es lo mismo! —gritó Draco poniéndose en pie.

 

—No, claro que no, pero… —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó sus cosas sobre la cama nuevamente —; Draco, no lo estás manejando bien… te conozco, te estás guardando todo lo que sientes y eso tampoco está bien, te hará daño.

 

—¡Qué sabrás tú de lo que me hace o no daño!

 

—Lo sé porque te quiero, porque te conozco… simplemente lo sé… estás aquí encerrado y no me refiero a la habitación sino a tu mente, tus sentimientos, los han encerrado todos queriendo aparentar que todo está bien cuando no es así… y entiendo que estés triste pero no sirve de nada lo que estás haciendo.

 

—No hables de lo que no sabes —siseó Draco caminando hacia el lado opuesto de Harry, sintiendo su pequeña realidad tambaleándose, sintiendo que los muros que con esfuerzo había levantado alrededor de su pena se iban destruyendo, y no podía permitírselo, mostrarse débil, dejarse llevar por el dolor…

 

—Ya te he dicho que sí lo sé —Harry avanzó un par de pasos hacia Draco, viendo en él algo diferente, viendo la pena aflorar nuevamente —; tu madre, Narcissa, estoy seguro que era una buena mujer y que te quería y…

 

—¡Cállate! —gritó de pronto Draco pegándose más a la pared como si así se pudiera alejar de las palabras de Harry —¡No hables de ella! No te atrevas…

 

—Draco…

 

—¡No! Te he dicho que te calles, que me dejes solo, no quiero escucharte.

 

—Tu madre no querría verte así… ella querría verte…

 

—¡Qué no hables te he dicho! —chilló Draco avanzando y empujando a Harry para salir de la habitación, no se había permitido pensar en ella porque dolía, y mucho, no podría soportarlo, así como tampoco soportar a Harry hablando de ella, a nadie mencionándola —. ¡Déjame en paz! —las manos de Harry lo sujetaron por los brazos evitándole el salir.

 

—¡No! Escucha, sé lo que haces, el querer apartarla de tu mente no hará que deje de doler… —dijo Harry al final con voz calmada, Draco temblaba suavemente y sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría de derrumbarse.

 

—¡Deja de decir que lo sabes todo! —gritó Draco tratando de soltarse del agarre de Harry —, de decir que sabes lo que pienso, o siento, o lo que ella querría, no eres nadie para darte esas confianzas.

 

—¡Soy quien te quiere! —también gritó Harry agitándolo un poco, ya que Draco seguía forcejeando —¡Soy tu amigo, y más que eso; tu novio y te conozco, Draco!

 

—¡Vete al demonio! ¡Suéltame! —finalmente Harry cedió, ambos se dieron una mirada resentida y entonces Draco echó a correr hacia el pasillo, Harry se quedó de pie, mirándolo irse sin saber que más hacer, sin saber si seguirlo o si esperarlo, Draco había de alguna manera reaccionado, pero no de la manera que él hubiera querido.

 

Finalmente sacó su mapa del merodeador y lo vio corriendo escaleras arriba, nadie se cruzaba en su camino, lo cual era bueno, lo último que necesitaba era que Draco se metiera en una confrontación. Lo vio llegar al sexto piso y luego entrar a uno de los baños, la mota de Myrtle la llorona apareció instantáneamente.

 

Harry se sentó sobre la cama a esperar…

 

*****

 

Corrió, necesitaba alejarse, alejarse de Harry, de sus palabras, de las cosas que le decía, del nombre de su madre…

 

No supo como, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en los baños del sexto piso, esos que había visitado bastante durante los dos cursos pasados, aunque aquella fantasma no había aparecido durante su último curso, supuso que ella sabría que ahora era un mortífago y estaría enfadada…

 

—Has vuelto —dijo la voz chillona de la fantasma, Draco la enfocó a través del espejo roto sobre el lavabo, casi había estado esperando a que apareciera.

 

—Hola.

 

—¿Por qué no habías venido antes? Pensé que vendrías… pero todos ustedes son iguales, no les interesa visitar a una simple fantasma.

 

Draco hizo una mueca de descontento.

 

—He estado muy ocupado, por si no te has enterado ya no me es muy simple andar por la escuela.

 

La fantasma pareció desaparecer por el piso y Draco arqueó una ceja, un instante después salía por la tubería del lavabo que Draco tenía enfrente, haciéndolo sobresaltar y retroceder un par de pasos.

 

—Lo he escuchado todo —comentó ella sonriendo y jugando con su cabello —, todo lo que dicen de ti, todo lo que pasó…

 

—Sabes entonces porque no he venido.

 

—¿Y cómo es que ahora estás aquí?

 

—No lo sé… yo solo llegué aquí —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros, su respiración estaba ya más calmada aunque no se sentía con ánimos de volver aún a su habitación.

 

—Aún estás triste… me pregunto si es que alguna vez te podré ver sonriendo… ¿Alguna vez me dejarás verte sonreír? —preguntó acercándose más a él. Draco, acostumbrado a su trato, no se alejó, solo negó con la cabeza.

 

—No lo creo… no creo tener más razones para sonreír.

 

—Uno de los fantasmas me contó lo de tus padres… fue trágico… la muerte siempre lo es.

 

—Lo es —contestó fríamente.

 

—¿Por eso estás triste ahora?

 

—Tal vez… tal vez sea ya mi estado natural…

 

Myrtle soltó una carcajada escandalosa y atravesó el cuerpo de Draco,  para pararse detrás, mirándolo por el reflejo del espejo sucio y roto. Draco sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo por eso pero aún así no se movió.

 

—Tú y la dama gris podrían hacer una perfecta pareja, ella también es triste.

 

Draco bufó —No lo creo… primero tendría que morir aquí y luego ser un fantasma…

 

—Te observé, ¿sabes?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—El curso pasado, cuando te alejabas de los demás y venías aquí, te observé…

 

—¿Por qué nunca me hablaste?

 

—No lo sé… estaba enfadada… escuché lo de los mortífagos que metiste aquí, sin embargo más de una vez estuve tentada a hablarte porque no parecías tan malo como decían… parecías demasiado triste, aunque ahora lo pareces más.

 

—Sí… supongo que debo parecerlo.

 

—¿Te despediste de ella?

 

—¿De quién?

 

—De tu madre… ella fue la que murió ¿cierto? ¿Te despediste de ella?

 

Draco se encogió de hombros.

 

—No lo sé… no podría saberlo, ella estaba sola en casa cuando pasó y yo… —su voz se quebró, por primera vez, desde que le habían dicho que su madre había muerto, sintió las ganas de llorar casi como una necesidad.

 

—Yo estaba aquí cuando morí… mis padres estaban lejos, ellos también se sintieron culpables por dejarme aquí y estar tan lejos... creo que hasta el final de sus días se sintieron así.

 

—Ellos… —su voz sonó ahogada —ellos no podrían haberlo adivinado, ni evitado, creo…

 

—Cierto —convino Myrtle mirándolo a través del espejo y asintiendo —creo que se le dice “Así es la vida”.

 

Draco asintió torpemente, entendiendo lo que ella le quería dar a entender y se giró hacia Myrtle —Debo… quiero irme.

 

—Claro… trata de venir más seguido, tal vez uno de estos días me sorprendes y hasta sonríes.

 

Draco no contestó simplemente hizo el camino de vuelta a su dormitorio con pasos lentos, como si las piernas le pesaran, como si todo el cuerpo le pesara y los pasillos se volvieran aplastantes, acercándose cada vez más a él, asfixiándolo.

 

Cruzó el retrato de “El Hada Hermosa” y siguió hasta su habitación, donde Harry estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre la cama.

 

Harry miró su estado, mucho más pálido de lo que había salido minutos antes, parecía tan perdido.

 

—¿Estás…? —empezó a preguntar.

 

—No —interrumpió Draco, adivinando su pregunta —. No lo estoy.

 

—Lo siento… yo creo que…

 

Draco solo negó con la cabeza y se aproximó a la cama, sentándose a un lado y desprendiéndose de sus zapatos se dejó caer a un lado, Harry lo miraba preocupadamente, cuando las antorchas se apagaron poco a poco Harry intuyó que tal vez se debería quedar.

 

Draco se encogió un poco más en su cama, agradeció la oscuridad, mientras su pecho se llenaba de aquellos sentimientos tan siniestros que había estado evitando durante las semanas pasadas, el cuerpo de Harry pegándose a él, un brazo atrayéndolo, el aroma… todo le supo tan bien… tan correcto.

 

Se dio la vuelta y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, escuchando su corazón latir a un ritmo pausado y tranquilo, sintiendo su respiración como una ráfaga de aire caliente sobre su cabeza, sintiendo sus manos apretándolo, dándole fuerzas… entonces cayó la primera lágrima, casi con temor, la primera que soltaba por su madre, por aquella madre que no vería más. Sus manos se aferraron más a la túnica de Harry y no se pudo contener, lo que había estado evitando durante las últimas tres semanas llegó, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin tregua, ahogándolo, haciéndolo sentir triste y miserable.

 

Harry sintió el cuerpo de Draco agitarse poco a poco, temblando, y escuchó sus sollozos, le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo pegó más a sí, con una mano acariciándole la espalda consoladoramente.

 

—Dios, es tan injusto —masculló Draco ahogándose con sus lágrimas pero sin atreverse a levantar la cara —, es tan injusto… ella no lo merecía, Harry, no lo merecía.

 

—No, no lo merecía… —convino Harry con la voz ligeramente ahogada por tener a Draco llorando junto a él y por no encontrar la forma de hacerlo dejar de sufrir.

 

—La extraño… tanto… —Draco enterró su cabeza más en el pecho de Harry, envolviéndose más con su aroma, las lágrimas parecían que no iban a detenerse nunca.

 

—Draco… —suspiró Harry, sintiendo a Draco llorar, sintiendo su pecho mojarse por las tibias lágrimas de Draco y no pudiendo hacer más nada que abrazarlo y acompañarlo.

 

Draco no supo cuanto lloró, ni cuanto tiempo más estuvo así, hasta que poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta el mundo de los sueños, uno donde no había tanto dolor, donde no se sentía tan solo ni abandonado.

 

Harry se quedó despierto toda la noche, acariciando la rubia cabellera y sintiéndolo llorar, sintiéndolo dormir y seguir llorando en sueños, y Harry siguió allí, consolándolo, hasta que la mañana llegó poco a poco…

 

*****

 

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y resopló fastidiada mientras veía a Ron y Neville bajar conversando y riendo.

 

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó hacia su hermano.

 

—No lo sé supongo que salió temprano….

 

—No, no lo hizo, porque lo estoy esperando desde hace mucho rato y no lo he visto salir.

 

—Tal vez pasó la noche fuera —comentó Neville desinteresadamente mientras sacaba las notas para la clase de encantamientos.

 

—¿Fuera? —preguntó Ginny con voz chillona —¿Fuera? ¿Con otra persona?

 

Neville levantó la mirada a la vez que Ron le daba un codazo en el brazo.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Neville hacia Ginny con mirada inocente —, Harry ha dicho que tú y él ya no están juntos y pensé…

 

—¿Eso es lo que ha dicho? —preguntó enfadada Ginny.

 

—Ginny tú sabes que…

 

—¡Cállate, Ron! Harry y yo solo pasamos un mal momento, pero no quiere decir que no estemos juntos… él y yo fuimos hechos para estar juntos.

 

Neville hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza —Pues Harry ya bajó a desayunar.

 

—Pero dijiste que…

 

—¿Lo dije? —preguntó Neville, Ron nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, mintiendo descaradamente y sin ruborizarse, convirtiéndose de alguna manera en aliado de Harry —. No lo recuerdo.

 

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y simplemente se dio la vuelta, caminando con pasos largos fuera de la sala común.

 

—¡Diantres! —exclamó Neville —, espero que la chica con la que Harry se anda escapando sea más linda que Ginny…

 

—¡Hey! —protestó Ron —, es mi hermana.

 

—Lo siento, pero con  ese carácter, no me sorprende que Harry haya buscado a una chica más dulce… no parece de los que se dejan dominar y esas cosas…

 

Ron solo desvío la vista y se encogió de hombros —Anda, mejor vamos ya a desayunar.

 

*****

 

Ginny caminó apretando los puños, furiosa, claro que no era una idiota, si había alguien con quien Harry se escabullía era con un chico, no con una chica, ninguna chica debería significar competencia para ella, después de todo era una de las mas bellas de la escuela y lo sabía.

 

Ahora tenía que descubrir de quien se trataba, ¿qué otro chico había por allí que pareciera enfermo y desviado?, ¿quién más podría haber caído en ese tipo de trampas y engaños? Tal vez había llegado el momento de buscar e investigar a todos los que les parecían sospechosos, como ese tal Stewart Ackerley  que no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a Harry y conversar con él, tal vez era él… aunque en un inicio se mostró algo enfadado cuando Harry no quiso ayudar con el curso de DCAO…

 

—¡Ginny! —llamó efusivamente Sylvia Zelazny, la chica no le caía del todo bien, sobre todo después de la fiesta de año nuevo de Harry donde había estado bailando y coqueteando con él, pero al final era una ayuda más, además estaba junto a Amy, lo que le dio una idea… Ya era hora de hacerle recordar a alguien lo desdichada que era su vida.

 

—Chicas, justamente estaba pensando en ustedes.

 

—¿En nosotras?— preguntó Amy —¿Acaso tienes algún plan?

 

*****

 

Draco sujetó con un poco más de fuerza el morral mientras caminaba con pasos rápidos por el pasillo, tratando de recordar los nombres de las hierbas más conocidas en África y sus usos, era uno de los tópicos seguros para los exámenes, cada vez más cercanos, de la beca, y llevaba días estudiándolas y repitiéndoselas mentalmente, pero siempre olvidaba o se enredaba con el último nombre: Cytissus scoparius.  Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no sintió los pasos alrededor hasta que fue demasiado tarde, no se había acordado de que estaba en uno de los pocos pasillos públicos que tenía que cruzar y que debería ir más alerta.

 

—Pero si es nada más y nada menos que el mortífago maricón de Draco Malfoy —dijo Maurice Hawes levantando la varita.

 

Draco les dio una mirada resentida y se cruzó de brazos, si le querían atacar, que se dieran prisa, ya iba tarde para el desayuno y luego tenía que ir a la biblioteca.

 

—Pero, Maurice —dijo Ginny con aquella voz venenosa que, según pensaba Draco, tenía últimamente —te faltó agregarle huérfano.

 

Draco bufó fastidiado —¿En serio? ¿Me han detenido para repetirme los dos únicos insultos que se saben y además agregar uno tan original como huérfano?

 

—Cállate, imbécil —dijo Lytton Ogden acercando su varita peligrosamente al rostro de Draco.

 

—Claro, imbécil también es muy ingenioso —se buró Draco. Pero no pudo seguir sonriendo mucho rato más, un golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

 

—También pensamos en recordarte la escoria que eres ahora —dijo con los dientes apretados William Fagg que era el que lo había golpeado.

 

—¿Saben lo que creo? —preguntó Ginny teatralmente mientras indicaba a Fagg y a Ogden que sujetaran a Draco contra la pared. Draco trató de soltarse y defenderse pero la fuerza de esos dos chicos era mayor —, que en el fondo te alegra que hayan matado a tu madre, después de todo tu Señor no llegó a ganar por ella ¿no?

 

—Estúpida comadreja… —trató de responder Draco pero Maurice le dio un nuevo golpe que lo hizo callar, la fuerza del golpe hizo que su cabeza diera contra la pared y que incluso rebotara.

 

—No la insultes, cuando entenderás que tu época de andar insultando a la gente se ha terminado, que ya no tienes ningún derecho…

 

—Son un grupo de cobardes —escupió Draco con furia.

 

—Sí, claro, igual que tú y tus amiguitos… —participó Ginny —¿Qué pasó con ellos, por cierto? ¡Oh, sí! Uno está en Azkaban, encerrado por muchos años, no creo que cuando salga… si es que algún día llega a salir, claro, te quiera seguir protegiendo, y el otro… me pregunto si sus cenizas aún estarán regadas en la sala de los menesteres…

 

—O igual que tus padres, uno muerto por la justicia y la otra asesinada justamente por ser una traidora, ustedes los Malfoy sí que son una mala sangre ¿no? —continuó William Fagg.

 

—Vete a la mierda —gritó Draco tratando de soltarse —todos ustedes no le llegan ni a los tobillos a los Malfoy, ni a mis amigos.

 

—Pero todos esos están muertos, Malfoy, y tú es como si lo estuvieras… y nosotros, ¡Oh, sangres impuras que no le llegan a los tobillos a los Malfoy y sus amigos! —se burló Ginny —estamos vivos, vencimos, ¿y qué crees?, hacemos con los Malfoy, o mejor dicho contigo, lo que se nos da la gana.

 

Ginny agitó su varita y Draco sintió un frío recorrerle el pecho, miró hacia abajo y pudo ver como una gran cantidad de sangre manchaba su túnica. En ese momento los dos chicos que lo sostenían lo soltaron y lo dejaron caer al piso.

 

—Ginny —reclamó Amy algo asustada.

 

—Ah, no se morirá, ¿no has escuchado que hierba mala nunca muere? —Ginny se inclinó hacia delante y miró burlonamente a Draco —pues esta hierba es de lo peor, ¿qué otro defecto podría tener un humano? Así que no te hagas problemas y vamos ya, que se nos pasa la hora del desayuno.

 

Draco apoyó las manos en el piso y vio las pequeñas gotas de sangre caer mientras escuchaba a la Weasley y los demás alejarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un pequeño murmullo, algunos alumnos habían llegado caminando por el pasillo y lo miraban con los ojos como platos. Cerró los ojos un instante, estaba en el segundo piso, no era tan difícil, simplemente tenía que subir un piso, solo uno y ya estaría, no era la gran cosa.

 

Apretó los puños y se decidió. Se puso de pie, usando la pared como soporte y esperó un instante a que los mareos remitieran antes de empezar a andar con pasos temblorosos, a un lado pudo ver un chico; Graham Pritchard, un Slytherin, que se adelantó un paso, pero sus otros compañeros lo detuvieron. Ante la mirada de muchos de sus compañeros avanzó hasta terminar el pasillo, pero no siguió hasta las escaleras, no era tonto, no pretendía que lo siguieran, y así demorara mucho más tiempo, no los llevaría directamente hasta su habitación.

 

Entró por uno de los atajos que Harry le había descrito y avanzó con pasos lentos, con una mano sujetando su pecho, sabía que la herida no era tan profunda, solo escandalosamente sangrante, tenía una poción para eso en su habitación. Empezó a preguntarse si es que no sería buena idea empezar a cargar las pociones en su morral, solo para evitarse el tener que andar tanto cada vez que alguien lo atacaba.

 

*****

 

—Vayan ustedes —dijo Ginny fastidiada, molestar a Malfoy se sentía bien, pero el placer no le duraba tanto y además aún tenía en mente averiguar quien era con el que Harry se veía.

 

—Pero dijiste… —protestó Sylvia —Oliver te estará esperando y…

 

—Ah… Pues si Oliver quiere esperar es su problema, no tengo hambre, los alcanzo en clases —interrumpió Ginny caminando en sentido contrario a sus amigos, que solo negaron con la cabeza.

 

—A veces pienso que se cree demasiado —murmuró Amy. Sylvia y Lytton asintieron.

 

*****

 

Cuando por fin llegó al tercer piso le pareció que había pasado una eternidad entera y que además en el ínterin había perdido la mitad de la sangre de su cuerpo, por suerte podía hacer un encantamiento de limpieza y lo iba realizando conforme avanzaba y unas gotas caían al piso, tampoco se trataba de andar demostrando que se desangró por todo el pasillo, ni mucho menos, aunque sin realizar ese hechizo hubiera llegado mucho más rápido.

 

Como siempre y por previsión dio una mirada a ambos lados antes de susurrar la contraseña, el cuadro de “El Hada Hermosa” se desvaneció y lo dejó pasar.

 

Debió haber mirado detrás también, tras una enorme columna unos ojos castaños, abiertos más de la cuenta lo observaron, atónita.

 

*****

 

Ginny no había tenido intenciones de seguir a Malfoy, ¿De qué le serviría saber donde se escondía? Esa no era su prioridad, ya que molestarlo solo era su pasatiempo y su forma de desfogar la rabia que Harry le causaba.

 

Sus intenciones era saber qué demonios hacía Harry y con quién, por eso había llegado al tercer piso una vez más, había encontrado esa columna bastante útil para esconderse. Neville había dicho que Harry no había llegado a dormir, con algo de suerte Harry seguiría allí y ella podría averiguar algo más al respecto, alguna cosa útil que le diera una pista de cómo conseguir que Harry cambiara, pero nada en el mundo la había preparado para eso. ¿Por qué Malfoy entraba a ese sitio?

 

Decidió que la información era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar y se quedó plantada allí, esperando, y vaya que su espera sí dio frutos.

 

*****

 

Harry había llegado al Gran Comedor hacía mucho rato, ya casi estaba terminando de desayunar cuando llegaron Ron y Neville, ninguno le preguntó donde había podido pasar la noche ni que Ginny había estado preguntando por él y los tres, junto a Hermione y Dean empezaron una conversación acerca de los exámenes y de las clases que pronto se volverían solo de repaso. Al parecer ese y el mundial de quidditch eran los únicos temas que se tocaban en el castillo.

 

Harry estaba medianamente feliz, pues Draco había estado mejor en la mañana, mucho más tranquilo tras llorar toda la noche, y aunque no le gustaba ver llorar a Draco (ni a nadie) no podía negar que sabía que eso era lo que su novio necesitaba, no había llorado por su madre y necesitaba sacar esa pena de adentro.

 

Y justo cuando Hermione hacía una descripción gráfica de la reacción de los hechizos de seguridad contra los que osaran copiar durante los EXTASIS  entraron tres niños pequeños de Gryffindor, que Harry ya conocía de sobra, lucían pálidos y asustados.

 

—Pero había mucha sangre —exclamó la niña, Harry recordaba que se llamaba Jenny Herrick, de primer año, los otros dos niños negaban con la cabeza.  En cuanto la palabra sangre salió en la conversación Harry se obligó a prestarles atención.

 

—Pero es malo, eso me dijo mi papá, que era malo y si es malo supongo que está bien —comentó Nicolas Salk, otro niño más que Harry conocía porque junto con el tercer niño, Julian Chepstow le habían pedido una de las primeras noches de clases, rojos como tomates y con voz temblorosa, que les dejara ver su patronus. Harry había reído mucho por eso.

 

—Ya… pero igual Jenny tiene razón, seguro se desangrara antes de subir al quinto piso, con Madame Pomfrey.

 

Harry que ya apenas escuchaba lo que Hermione y Dean comentaban se puso en pie y caminó hacia los pequeños, que se sobresaltaron al verlo, Jenny agitó las pestañas y le sonrió “coquetamente” mientras un rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas.

 

—Chicos —saludó Harry acercándose más a ellos, Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas suspicaces pero no se acercaron a tratar de averiguar que era lo que pasaba. Y Harry lo agradeció —¿Alguien hirió a alguna persona?

 

—Sí, pero era alguien malo, papá me lo dijo —afirmó Nicolas con una sonrisa orgullosa, Harry se mordió la lengua para no decirle nada aún.

 

—¿Y a quién fue?

 

—Al mortífago… —contestó está vez Julian.

 

—Pero aún así no es justo… —interrumpió Jenny —vi que sangraba.

 

Harry, que ya tenía el corazón acelerado y estaba asustado la miró fijamente, la chica se sonrojó mucho más aún y soltó una risita —¿Viste quien lo hirió?

 

—No —respondió ella agachando la cabeza —, solo lo vi alejándose por el pasillo supongo que a la enfermería…

 

Harry se puso en pie, sabía muy bien que a menos que quedara inconciente Draco no iría ni permitiría que nadie lo llevara a la enfermería. Tomó su mochila y antes de salir miró a los tres niños nuevamente, lo miraban de manera demasiado embelezada. A regañadientes Harry se acercó nuevamente a ellos. —Escuchen, no le digan a nadie esto que han visto, o que yo les he preguntado… ¿de acuerdo?

 

Los tres niños asintieron lentamente y Harry les sonrió en respuesta, cuando ya se había dado la vuelta, Nicolas volvió a hablar.

 

—¿Nos dejaras ver tu patronus pronto de nuevo?

 

—¿Por favor? —completó Julian, Harry vio de reojo como Ron, Hermione, Neville y los demás lo miraban y reían y se sintió ligeramente avergonzado, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para eso así que simplemente asintió y abandonó el Gran Comedor con pasos calmados, para luego, una vez en el pasillo empezar a correr rumbo al tercer piso.

 

Tras una columna Ginny vio a Harry llegar hasta el mismo cuadro por el que Malfoy había entrado y lo vio cometer un terrible error, casi gritó la contraseña, seguramente por la desesperación. El cuadro que aparecía allí se desvaneció, de la misma manera que se había desvanecido con  Malfoy y Harry entró corriendo.

 

Ginny apretó los labios y miró con odio a aquel sitio, había sido demasiada tonta como para no sumar dos más dos; Malfoy era un pobre mortífago arrepentido, cuya madre había ayudado a Harry, y además era… _eso_ , y Harry le había dicho que no podían estar juntos porque creía que era _eso,_ al parecer Malfoy había jugado muy bien sus cartas, pero ella podía jugar las suyas también.

 

*****

 

Draco se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, con las pociones que necesitaba enfrente, se abrió la túnica y la camisa para ver el corte que cruzaba su pecho. Suspiró cansado.

 

—Solo quedan poco más de dos meses —se dijo tratando de convencerse, de sentirse de alguna manera mejor, ya no quedaba mucho para que el curso terminara y los ataques que sufría también, si había aguantado tanto, podría aguantar un poco más.

 

La sangre seguía cayendo cuando por fin se pudo librar de la camisa y empezó a aplicar una de las pociones, otra de su creación, el flujo de sangre fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y Draco esperaba a que terminara de fluir para aplicar la siguiente poción, aquella que curaría todo rápidamente y que lo dejaría sin cicatrices, o al menos eso esperaba. No le agradaba la idea de terminar con el cuerpo como un mapa, lleno de líneas.

 

Escuchó los pasos apurados de alguien en el pasillo y suspiró, ya se le hacía extraño que Harry no llegara aún.

 

—Draco —suspiró Harry en el momento que Draco giraba para verlo.

 

—No es nada.

 

—Déjame ver.

 

—¿Por qué siempre haces esto? —preguntó fastidiado Draco, aunque sin ninguna intención de detenerlo realmente, sabía que no podía detenerlo después de todo.

 

—¡Demonios! —gruñó Harry mirando más de cerca el corte en el pecho, las manchas de sangre sobre la camisa que estaba en el piso y sobre la piel pálida de Draco.

 

—No es para tanto… ya casi está curada y en un momento más pondré la pomada para que cicatrice bien.

 

—¿Quién fue?

 

—Harry…

 

—No, en serio Draco, ya estoy cansándome de esto, de verte lastimado o insultado y que no haya ni un solo culpable… si no los quieres acusar con la directora, bien, pero me lo puedes decir a mí, después de todo soy tu novio, creo que tengo algo de derecho.

 

—Ayúdame a aplicar esta, vamos —respondió Draco obviando el comentario de Harry y señalando a otra de las pociones.

 

—Draco —advirtió Harry mientras destapaba el frasco y comenzaba a colocarla sobre la herida, en una forma, lamentablemente, ya demasiada conocida para él —, no te hagas el que no escucha lo que estoy diciendo.

 

—¡Sí te escucho! —protestó Draco, apretando los puños un poco por el ardor y el picor de la poción sobre su piel y pensando en reformar la fórmula para agregarle algún tipo de anestésico, mentalmente fue recordando la lista de plantas e ingredientes con esas cualidades.

 

—Pero no me dices nada.

 

—¿Y qué harás si te digo de quienes se trata? —le increpó Draco — ¿Tienes algún magnifico plan para hacer que esto se detenga?

 

—Pues no, pero…

 

—No, Harry, lo único que conseguirías, además de hacer que me molesten con muchas más ganas, es ponerte en evidencia delante de ellos, que sospechen que andas defendiendo a un ex mortífago y además maricón… ¿Cómo crees que quedarías con eso delante del consejo de Aurores?

 

—Tú no eres un ex mortífago.

 

—Sabes muy bien cual es el punto.

 

—Me desespera no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, no es justo, realmente no lo es, no tienen derecho… ninguno lo tiene.

 

—¡Ya lo haces! —gritó Draco —el ayudarme —aclaró en voz más baja —, estando a mi lado, eso es suficiente, además no creas que no sé que me vigilas con el mapita ese y apartas a los grupos que crees me pueden molestar.

 

—Pero aparentemente no es suficiente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry señalando hacia la herida del pecho de Draco.

 

—Lo es para mí.

 

—No para mí —replicó Harry.

 

Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie mientras Harry terminaba de cerrar los frascos de poción que habían usado.

 

—La vida no es justa, ya determinamos y aceptamos eso hace mucho tiempo. Yo tampoco he sido una gran persona en el pasado como para no comprender en el fondo que es lo que hacen… Creo que si hubiera sido al revés ellos la estarían pasando peor aún.

 

—No te creo —respondió Harry acercándose a Draco —sé que puedes haberte equivocado en el pasado, pero no sabes ni puedes asegurar nada de lo que podrías hacer o no en un futuro que no existe, las cosas son así: Voldemort perdió y a ti te tocó una parte injusta y nada les da derecho a tratarte de esa manera, ¿cómo demonios se supone que podremos hablar de tener paz al fin si es que aún hay mortífagos tratando de vengarse o tontos alumnos que creen que tienen el derecho de martirizarte cuando ya no les estás haciendo nada?

 

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada tensa, tratando de bloquear de su mente el tema de mortífagos sueltos, esos que habían asesinado a su madre.

 

Harry pareció notar de todas formas su error al mencionarlos porque algo tímido agregó —lo siento… no quise mencionar…

 

Draco se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Pides demasiado, no existe eso de justicia, ni eso de paz… nunca la ha habido, si no fue contra los sangre muggle, lo fue contra los homosexuales, contra los hombres lobo, contra los magos de otros países o contra los duendes… Somos una especie guerrera, de esa que le gusta autodestruirse.

 

—No, yo no pertenezco a ese tipo de “especie” y tú tampoco —Harry se sentó nuevamente en la silla mientras veía a Draco tenderse sobre la cama.

 

—¿Y entonces que vas a hacer? —preguntó Draco mirando hacia el techo —, te digo los nombres ¿y entonces? ¿Qué harás?

 

—Pues…

 

—¿Buscar venganza? ¿Decirles que no lo hagan más? ¿Qué?

 

—No lo sé, Draco —replicó Harry con voz áspera y poniéndose de pie. Draco giró un poco para verlo mejor —; simplemente, no lo sé, ¿Estás contento?

 

—Cualquier acción o cosa que hagas solo lograra, de una u otra manera empeorar las cosas, ya sea que se la lleven más contra mí, que se la empiecen a llevar contra ti, o peor aún, que se empiecen a tomar bandos, sin darte cuenta siquiera tendrás una nueva guerra.

 

—Prefiero intentarlo a quedarme en silencio sufriendo las consecuencias.

 

—Las consecuencias las sufro yo, no tú, Harry —recalcó Draco apoyándose en sus codos para levantarse un poco a pesar del ardor en el pecho —, y el que yo no haga nada también es una forma de respuesta, simplemente no les daré el gusto ni me pondré a su altura, no más.

 

—Te quiero, y por supuesto que lo que te hacen a ti, me hace sufrir y me preocupa… pensé que ese tema lo teníamos claro.

 

—Vamos, Harry, tú andas por allí con todos besándote los pies e idolatrándote, y eso no tiene nada que ver con que me quieras o no, sé que es así, que me quieres, pero no te puedes poner en mi lugar…

 

Harry apretó los labios y suspiró fastidiado, Draco, que ya lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que se estaba comiendo las ganas de continuar discutiendo e incluso de gritar, y se lo agradeció, porque él tampoco estaba de humor para continuar con aquella conversación.

 

—¿En cuanto tiempo más hará efecto esa cosa?

 

—Una hora más… he tomado una poción reponedora también,  solo debo descansar un poco…

 

—¿Irás a la biblioteca luego?

 

—Sí… cuando ya todos estén en clases.

 

—Si quieres te traigo algo al medio día para que no tengas que bajar al Gran Comedor.

 

—No, no me quedaré encerrado aquí y de todas formas tengo clases en la tarde.

 

—Bueno… —Harry se balanceó un poco sobre sus talones y vio a Draco dejarse completamente sobre la cama nuevamente —, te veré en la noche, entonces…

 

—Sí, en la noche —afirmó Draco ya con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera esperaba que Harry se acercara a él, esas discusiones siempre acababan así, y lo mejor era tomar esa distancia entre ambos para evitar discutir mucho más fuerte o decirse cosas desagradable.

 

Harry salió de la habitación de Draco con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, furioso consigo mismo por no poder proteger a Draco de la manera adecuada, furioso con Draco por no querer hablar y furioso con el resto del mundo por no querer llevar las cosas en paz, por siempre buscar una razón para discutir, para atacar…

 

Ginny lo observó en silencio, sabía que tenía que vigilar un poco más antes de hacer algo, aún tenía tiempo, aún podía hacer algo por Harry, apartarlo del mortífago y llevarlo a la senda correcta nuevamente.

 

*****


	14. GINNY ATACA DE NUEVO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 14: GINNY ATACA DE NUEVO**

_El enemigo sólo empieza a ser temible cuando empieza a tener razón._

_Jacinto Benavente_

_Abril de 1999, Hogwarts._

 

Luego del ataque Harry vio a Draco caminando con aquellos pasos seguros y, de alguna manera, altaneros dentro del Gran Comedor, prestó atención en si alguien se acercaba a molestarlo pero nada ocurrió, seguramente porque los profesores estaban allí cerca y nadie se atrevería a molestar. Pese a eso, lo siguió a través del mapa para asegurarse de que llegara con bien a su aula de encantamientos mientras él, junto a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Sylvia, las cuales se habían auto invitado a caminar junto a ellos, llegaban al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

 

Comprobó con alivio como Draco entraba al aula de Encantamientos y como se sentaba al fondo, lejos de todos los demás, y por alguna razón no dejó de observarlo hasta que la profesora Loewenthal los mandó al orden para empezar con la clase.

 

*****

 

El aula estaba en silencio, agradeció al menos no tener clases de transformaciones o ninguna donde tuviera que verle la cara a la Weasley y su pandilla, la había visto conversando junto a Harry en la hora del almuerzo. En el fondo le enervaba que ella anduviera tan pegada al chico y lo peor de todo era que no podía decir nada pues no quería darle ninguna pista de  quién o quiénes lo estaban molestando, además en el fondo dudaba que Harry lo antepusiera a los Weasley, los que según le había dicho eran como su familia, y lo defendiera a él, sobre todo con lo mal que él se había portado con ellos en el pasado.

 

La clase fue más o menos tranquila, varios de sus compañeros de Slytherin, sobre todo ese chico: Pritchard, lo miraban de reojo, Draco no sabía si porque planeaban algo contra él o porque le tenían pena. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustó en absoluto y trató de concentrarse en la clase y dejar de lado a Harry, los Weasley y planes macabros contra él (además que pensaba que se estaba volviendo paranoico).

 

Cuando la clase acabó fue de nuevo al Gran Comedor, vio a Harry entrando con sus amigos de siempre y con alguien más, un chico Hufflepuff; y lo recordaba bien: Ackerley, uno de esos a los que le gustaba molestarlo en grupitos. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo con Harry? ¿Caminando junto a él y mirándolo de esa manera tan poco inocente?  Y Harry que permanecía junto a él, explicando algo. Conocía bien a Harry y sus gestos, la forma como sus manos se movían o la forma de gesticular, seguro que le estaba explicando alguna cosa. Si no recordaba mal ése era el chico que había hecho avergonzar  a Harry en medio de la clase cuando tuvo que aceptar ayudar al grupo de DCAO. Interesante que Harry siempre termine perdonando y haciéndose amigo de la gente que en algún momento lo trató mal.

 

Harry sintió la mirada fija de alguien sobre él, levantó el rostro y vio a Draco mirándolo de aquella manera tan extraña, quedó congelado en su sitio, haciendo lo único que podía hacer, sonreír, Draco pareció responder el gesto por un instante pero la voz de Ackerley lo obligó a girarse hacia él y romper el contacto con Draco. Se consoló pensando que luego de la cena podrían verse y hablar un poco más, mientras terminaba de explicarle a Ackerley cómo realizar un escudo protector sobre algo o alguien que no fuera uno mismo.

 

*****

 

Apenas y probó bocado antes de salir a prisas del Gran Comedor, una vez en su habitación se desprendió de la túnica y de la camisa que llevaba debajo y observó la línea rosada sobre su pecho, demoraría un poco más en curar y desaparecer, frunció el ceño ante su imagen, le parecía que estaba un poco más delgado y eso sumado a la horrible marca en el pecho le daban un aspecto poco agradable, o eso pensaba él. Con un par de dedos comenzó a untar la poción sobre el pecho, cuando escuchó los pasos de Harry resonando en el pasillo.

 

Harry entró a la habitación y por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente se quedaron de pie, mirándose durante un instante hasta que ambos a la vez avanzaron la distancia que los separaba y se encontraron en medio de la habitación, sus brazos y manos enredándose en el torso del otro, sus labios encontrándose y reconociéndose, era como si no se hubieran visto en días, quizá meses.

 

Draco se apoderó de la boca de Harry con fuerza, su lengua explorando el interior cálido y disfrutando ese sabor tan particular mientras lo sentía gemir y apretarse más a él. La tela de su ropa se sentía extraña sobre su piel y aún sin romper el beso comenzó a desabotonarle la túnica mientras Harry ayudaba y se sacaba la corbata y desabotonaba la camisa.

 

En algún momento esos labios habían abandonado su boca, en algún momento la túnica, la corbata y la camisa habían caído hacia el piso y él había cerrado los ojos y dejado caer la cabeza a un lado mientras sentía los dientes de Draco clavándose en su clavícula, una mezcla de dolor, placer y anticipación bailando en su pecho. Sujetó con más fuerza la cintura de Draco y lo pegó a él, sus erecciones se frotaron haciendo que Draco dejara de morderlo y emitiera un gemido, el primero que le escuchaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

—Draco… Dios, Draco, no sabes lo que te he extrañado —dijo Harry empezando a morder y besar la pálida piel del cuello mientras sus manos iban hacia delante y se encargaban de deshacerse del cinturón y abrir el pantalón.

 

—Lo siento… —suspiró Draco dejándose hacer mientras sentía las manos de Harry en el interior de sus pantalones, acariciando uno de los huesos de sus caderas.

 

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó extrañado Harry levantando el rostro para ver a Draco, ya agitado y sonrojado. Le encantaba tener a Draco de esa forma.

 

—Por haberte dejado de lado tanto tiempo —contestó Draco antes de lanzarse sobre los labios de Harry nuevamente, no dándole oportunidad a contestar y empujándolo poco a poco hacia la cama.

 

Harry se dejó empujar sobre la cama y dejó que Draco, besando y acariciando, lo fuera despojando de lo poco de ropa que le quedaba, observó anhelante a Draco deshacerse de los zapatos, las medias y los pantalones, cuando los bóxer salieron volando hacia alguna esquina no pudo apartar la vista de la roja y brillante erección, casi tan necesitada y lista como la suya, inconcientemente llevó una mano a su propia erección y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, mientras Draco se acercaba a la cama con esa mirada depredadora que tanto le ponía.

 

—No lo harás solo, Potter —reclamó Draco algo divertido mientras bruscamente apartaba la mano de Harry de su erección.

 

—Draco… —se medió quejó Harry sintiendo la piel cálida de Draco sobre él —Mira que hace mucho que no…

 

—Mmm… eso me sonó a queja.

 

—¡No! —se apuró en aclarar Harry —, no es una queja es solo que… —y Draco no lo dejó terminar, lo besó nuevamente, con ímpetu, de aquella manera que dejaba en claro quién dirigiría las cosas esa noche, y Harry se dejó encantado, mientras esa lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca, mientras esos dientes aprisionaban sus labios hasta el límite entre el dolor y el placer.

 

—Te ves increíble —confesó Draco apartándose de Harry, que sólo gimoteó y alzó las caderas en busca de más contacto, sus manos se apretaron más fuerte alrededor de sus brazos y Draco sonrío —y sigues siendo igual de impaciente.

 

—Te culpo a ti —contestó Harry sintiendo las manos de Draco, con tortuosa lentitud, acariciar su pecho y abdomen.

 

—¿A mí?

 

—Tú… eres tan malo que te gusta tenerme así, a punto de volverme loco.

 

—Oh, ¿ahora soy malo? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa de aquellas que no auguraban nada bueno, una de aquellas que Harry no había visto en semanas y que estaba feliz de ver, de ver que Draco estaba volviendo a ser el de antes.

 

—Pues…

 

—¡Ay, Potter!… no sabes en lo que te metes —susurró Draco acercándose a sus labios, apenas rozándolos, Harry levantó el rostro en busca de un beso que no le fue otorgado, Draco lo soltó y se levantó de la cama, mientras Harry se sentaba y lo observaba atentamente.

 

—Vamos, Draco… ¿Qué haces?

 

—¡Ajá! —sonrió Draco triunfante mientras levantaba la corbata del uniforme de Slytherin en alto. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido e instintivamente retrocedió en la cama.

 

—¿Draco, qué…?

 

—Dime una cosa, Harry —interrumpió Draco con voz baja y excitante mientras gateaba sobre la cama hacia Harry —¿Alguna vez alguien te ha atado?

 

—No —masculló Harry mirando a Draco fijamente, a sus ojos oscurecidos por el anhelante placer, a su boca roja por haberlo besado con tanta fuerza, a sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado —jamás dejaría que alguien me amarre… es que…

 

—¿Y no confías lo suficiente en mí para dejarme hacerlo? —preguntó atrapándolo al fin por los brazos, sintió la piel de Harry estremecerse bajo su toque y sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba al cuello y con su lengua empezaba a recorrerlo lentamente.

 

—Yo… —Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, dándole más espacio a Draco para que jugara con su lengua en aquellas partes de su cuello que lograban estremecerlo de esa manera tan deliciosa —sí —aceptó finalmente.

 

—¿Sí? —Susurró Draco soplando sobre la húmeda piel del cuello —, no quiero… obligarte —dijo dando otra lamida, esta vez llegando hasta la oreja.

 

—Yo… yo quiero.

 

—No quiero que creas que te presiono tampoco —susurró sobre su oreja, antes de  atrapar entre los dientes el lóbulo, Harry gimió y se retorció mucho más, sus manos sujetándolo, apretándolo.

 

—Demonios, ¡sólo hazlo! —pidió Harry cada vez más impaciente… A Draco siempre le gustaba ponerlo así de impaciente —¡Amárrame!

 

—Solo tenías que pedirlo amablemente, ¿sabes? —se burló Draco apartándose de Harry y empujándolo contra la cama, Harry se dejó recostar y dejó que, entre más besos y caricias, Draco le levantara los brazos y lo sujetara a una de las columnas de la cama. Percibió algo extraña la sensación de la tela de la corbata sobre sus muñecas apretándolo, instintivamente intentó tirar los brazos hacia abajo pero le fue imposible, Draco estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, mirando satisfecho su trabajo. Y se sintió vulnerable, vulnerable y dominado, a libre disposición de Draco y aquello, no pudo negarlo, le encantó.

 

Draco sonrió de lado apreciando lo que era tener a Harry amarrado a su cama de esa manera, con las piernas abiertas, ofreciéndose totalmente a él, la sensación de poder que lo invadió rivalizando con la desbordante sensación de felicidad al saberse merecedor de la confianza de Harry, de ser la persona en la que Harry confiaba para hacer algo así.

 

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente, en medio de la cicatriz, su piel entrando en contacto con la tibia piel de Harry —Te quiero —murmuró haciendo un camino de besos, por los ojos y bajando hasta los labios.

 

—Te quiero —retribuyó Harry sintiendo esos labios ahora descendiendo más, por el cuello y por el pecho. Luchó con la necesidad de acariciar también la piel de Draco, de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos largos y rubios, tiró inconcientemente nuevamente de sus manos y una sensación de ardor en sus muñecas lo detuvo.

 

—Harry… —sopló Draco dentro del ombligo de Harry luego de haber introducido la lengua, le encantó la forma como las caderas de Harry se levantaron y el grito que soltó —. Sí… eres delicioso —murmuró antes de seguir bajando con la lengua hacia la mata de bellos oscuros.

 

—Oh… por favor… —gimoteó Harry levantando las caderas para hacerle notar su más que lista erección.

 

Draco pasó con su lengua sobre el hueso que sobresalía de la cadera de Harry y siguió bajando, repartiendo besos y lamidas a toda la pierna y al muslo interno para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna, obviando por completo la erección de Harry, desesperándolo y disfrutando de tenerlo así, jadeando, tratando de mover las caderas y arqueándose, a su completa merced.

 

Harry, pese a la tensión en los hombros por la acción, levantó el rostro hacia Draco para ver la cabeza del chico entre sus piernas, sus manos acariciando sus muslos, sus piernas y sus caderas. Draco pareció percibir su mirada pues se detuvo y levantó el rostro, ambos se miraron un instante y entonces Draco le dio esa media sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, antes de inclinarse hacia su erección y sin ningún tipo de advertencia metérsela en la boca por completo. Harry soltó un gruñido ante la sensación y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

 

Draco lo recibió por completo en la boca, tratando de acomodarse mientras las caderas de Harry comenzaban a empujarse contra él, jugueteando con su lengua y en algunas ocasiones incluso con sus dientes, cosa que parecía poner a Harry mucho más caliente.

 

Chupó y lamió cada vez más fuerte mientras sus manos se entretenían acariciando los testículos y rozando insinuantemente más atrás, la pequeña entrada. Sintió a Harry removerse con mayor fuerza, la erección del moreno cada vez más dura dentro de su boca, llenándose de líquido pre-seminal, y los gritos de Harry inundando la habitación.

 

—Draco… ¡Oh, Merlín! Draco —empezó a balbucear Harry tratando de llamar la atención de Draco, tratando de detenerlo mientras esa boca lo ponía al límite.

 

Pero Draco no le hizo caso y dejó que Harry se hundiera mucho más profundo en su boca, tratando de relajar su garganta y respirar, sus dedos presionando con un poco más de fuerza los testículos y entonces lo sintió: el cuerpo de Harry tensarse y su erección poniéndose imposiblemente más dura, un gemido largo y profundo mientras su boca se llenaba de un líquido caliente y algo amargo. Lo tragó todo, o todo lo que pudo, mientras daba las últimas lamidas y sentía a Harry resoplando y agitarse debajo de él.

 

—Dios, Draco… te advertí… —se disculpó Harry sintiendo a Draco subir nuevamente.

 

—Y te escuché —respondió Draco antes de darle un beso, aprisionando el cuerpo de Harry contra el colchón y con sus manos acariciando sus costados, sus propias caderas refregándose suavemente contra la piel de Harry, su erección demasiado dura ya, sintiendo cierto alivio por el contacto.

 

—Mmm —suspiró Harry, conciente de la necesidad de Draco —Puedes…

 

—Por supuesto que lo haré —replicó Draco rápidamente y alejándose un poco de Harry para invocar la varita, en cuanto la tuvo entre las manos la paseó por el pecho y el abdomen de Harry, que respiraba entrecortadamente aún, levantando las piernas un poco para darle más acceso.

 

Harry sintió la peculiar frialdad y humedad del hechizo lubricante y se mordió un labio, sintiéndose nuevamente excitado y ansioso porque Draco continuase.

 

Draco le dio un beso más en la boca antes de arrodillarse completamente en la cama y empujar las piernas de Harry contra su pecho para luego hacerle girar la cadera por completo.

 

—Esta vista realmente, Harry… —murmuró inclinándose un poco hacia delante mientras Harry lo miraba atentamente. Con los dedos de una mano separó un poco las nalgas y se entretuvo acariciando y tanteando cerca de la entrada por un rato, mientras que con la otra se hacía de la semi erección, húmeda por el orgasmo anterior, de Harry y comenzaba a masajearla lentamente.

 

—Sí… Draco, un poco más rápido —pidió Harry sintiéndose extraño en esa posición, con los brazos sujetos hacia arriba, el cuerpo doblado y aún algo húmedo e ido por el orgasmo anterior.

 

—Mi pequeño pervertido —le reprochó Draco divertido mientras un dedo se introducía lentamente hacia el interior, Harry se agitó y gimió suavemente, mientras el metía y sacaba ese dedo con lentitud, esperando a que Harry se adaptara poco a poco, llevaban varias semanas sin hacerlo y no quería lastimarlo.

 

—Soy todo lo que quieras, solo no te detengas —contestó Harry levantando a duras penas el rostro un instante, antes de volver a dejarse caer cuando ése segundo dedo se unió al primero y empezaron a prepararlo con más fuerza y rapidez.

 

—Todo lo que quiera ¿eh? —dijo con una sonrisa Draco apartando finalmente ambos dedos del interior de Harry y renovando el hechizo lubricante sobre él mismo antes de empujar las caderas de Harry un poco más y hacerse un sitio para entrar.

 

—Lo que quieras.

 

—Dime si quieres que me detenga, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco se empujó un poco en el interior de Harry, sintiendo la resistencia del cuerpo y el calor que poco a poco lo envolvía.

 

—¿Bromeas? —respondió Harry apretando los dientes por la ligera incomodidad, sentía a Draco abrirse camino poco a poco en su interior.

 

—N… No —suspiró Draco retirándose un poco y empujando nuevamente, el interior de Harry recibiéndolo casi por completo. Levantó la vista hacia Harry, con las mejillas rojas y los labios ligeramente apretados —¿Paro?

 

—Ni se te ocurra.

 

Y Draco salió una vez más y se empujó, quedando está vez por completo en el interior de Harry, el calor y la humedad rodeando su carne lo hicieron sentirse mucho más excitado aún, sin embargo se tomó un momento para calmarse y para dejar que Harry se relajara por completo.

 

—Eres tan caliente… y tan… ¡Oh, Dioses, Harry! No podré soportar mucho esto.

 

Harry agitó sus caderas en respuesta y Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente al inicio, buscando la comodidad de Harry, que gemía y se retorcía debajo de él, con una mano buscó su erección y comenzó a masturbarlo, hasta que estuvo completamente excitado, entonces empezó a moverse con más rapidez y fuerza, saliendo casi por completo para entrar nuevamente.

 

—Draco… —gimió Harry entrecortadamente, la incomodidad había sido superada ya y ahora sólo sentía placer cada vez que Draco entraba en él. Sintió la mano de Draco soltarlo de la cadera y soltar su erección un instante antes de ser reacomodado, está vez casi sobre las rodillas de Draco, dándole un ángulo completamente diferente, un ángulo mucho más placentero, en cuanto Draco rozó su próstata soltó un grito agudo y hasta cierto punto vergonzoso.

 

—¿Mejor?

 

—Sí, demonios, sí —contestó Harry entre gemidos, sus manos tiraron con más fuerza, tratando de soltarse, de poder tocarse, pero las ataduras no cedieron ni un centímetro, Draco pareció adivinar sus deseos porque pronto una mano había vuelto a masturbarlo, está vez a un ritmo mucho más rápido y desesperado.

 

Ambos se agitaron, uno contra otro, cada vez más fuerte, gritando y gimiendo sus nombres hasta qué, el primero en llegar fue Draco, con un sonido gutural y apretando tanto la piel de las caderas de Harry que hasta le dejó marca, sin embargo los espasmos y la sensación de paz absoluta no le impidieron seguir acariciando a Harry, solo un par de caricias más bastaron para que también se corriera, con un ronco gemido.

 

Harry dejó caer las piernas a los lados y Draco se dejó caer sobre él, ambos respirando agitadamente, disfrutando de la soltura de sus músculos y de la sensación de dulce paz que había en el ambiente.

 

Draco dio un par de besos más sobre el pecho y se apartó, con algo de pesar, de Harry para soltarlo por fin —Por mí y te tengo atado a mi cama siempre… pero creo que sospecharían de tu desaparición.

 

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos, ambos recostados sobre la cama.

 

—Tal vez me puedas tener atado a tu cama durante mucho tiempo… durante días enteros, cuando terminen las clases nadie notaría mi ausencia.

 

Draco le dio un beso en el pecho y prefirió evitar el tema, el qué harían luego de la escuela era algo de lo que no habían hablado mucho, o casi nada, y no era algo que le apetecía hacer en ese momento —¿Estás bien?

 

—De fábula.

 

—¿Te…? Ya sabes, ¿Te lastimé, o te duele?

 

—Dolor, un poco… nada que vaya a matarme.

 

—Te enseñaré el hechizo.

 

—Oh, sí el hechizo… —suspiró Harry recordando que Draco le había hablado de el la primera vez que había estado arriba —Cuánto me hubiera gustado saberlo antes…

 

—Me imagino que sí —Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos, aún era temprano y era jueves, un día en que no se quedaban a dormir juntos, sin embargo le provocó descansar aunque sea un poco con Harry, se sentía agotado.

 

—¿Tú…? —Harry acarició con una mano el cabello rubio —Tú debes estar agotado… ¿podríamos dormir un poco?

 

—Ya estoy durmiendo —replicó Draco con burla, pero se levantó un poco para darle un beso en el pecho a Harry antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, Harry no habló más y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

 

 

Para cuando salió eran ya cerca de las once de la noche, casi a tiempo para llegar a su sala común antes del toque de queda, Draco y él se habían quedado dormidos por un rato y luego hecho algunos avances en las tareas, sabiendo que el fin de semana tendrían que emplear más tiempo en estudiar, pero contento por la noche que había pasado.

 

Avanzó contento por los pasillos, como todavía era temprano no se preocupó por ponerse la capa de invisibilidad, y tan concentrado iba en poder llegar a su cama y dormir que no se dio cuenta de los ojos castaños que, desde la misma columna, seguían vigilándolos.

 

*****

 

La semana siguiente llegaron los formularios y solicitudes de todos los que postulaban a diferentes escuelas y universidades, hubo un gran revuelo en la sala común de Gryffindor, la profesora Hooch los reunió en pequeños grupos de alumnos, de acuerdo a las carreras que finalmente habían escogido para ayudarlos a llenar sus solicitudes. Hermione repasó unas diez veces su solicitud para entrar a “La Escuela de leyes Barberus Bragge”, según descubrió Harry, la escuela de leyes más conocida y prestigiosa de Inglaterra mágica, antes de entregarla. 

 

Descubrió también que además de él, Elías Vance, un chico un año menor que él, que también cursaba el séptimo año quería postular a la escuela de Aurores.

 

El formulario no fue tan complicado de llenar como había esperado y luego de eso sólo les quedaba esperar la fecha del examen, que según la profesora Hooch, sería la semana siguiente a los EXTASIS.

 

Esa semana Draco también descubrió que en su formulario para la beca aparecía ya la fecha para su examen teórico-práctico: el diez de Junio.

 

Harry lo miró entre divertido e impaciente mientras Draco replanteaba todo su horario de estudio, el profesor Monroe además se ofreció a ayudarlo a practicar las diferentes pociones que aparecían en la lista de posibles preguntas, así que ambos tuvieron que ajustar aún mucho más sus tiempos, viéndose cada vez menos, pero ambos sabían que era algo inevitable, que a tan sólo dos meses de los EXTASIS no se podían ya descuidar con los estudios.

 

Para su siguiente entrevista en el Ministerio, Draco preguntó a la profesora McGonagall y a los aurores si había alguna noticia sobre el ataque a su madre, pero nadie le supo dar razón al respecto, en el fondo él sabía que aquel misterio tal vez nunca sería revelado, menos con las pocas intensiones de los aurores por resolverlo.

 

Draco consultó a su reloj una vez más, eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Harry aún no aparecía. Por lo general los sábados Harry llegaba alrededor de las nueve, luego de ayudar al grupo de estudio de DCAO y juntos se quedaban estudiando hasta casi la media noche, Harry se quedaba con él esas noches y, luego de estudiar, disfrutaban de un tiempo juntos, sin embargo el que Harry no apareciera le parecía extraño y, por qué negarlo, ponía cierta desconfianza en él, sobre todo porque no podía hacer mucho más que esperarlo en su habitación, prácticamente encerrado.

 

Minutos después Harry apareció agitado, entrando casi corriendo por el pasillo, Draco se giró y le dio una mirada que quiso parecer desinteresada antes de continuar repasando el libro de Transformaciones.

 

—Se me hizo tarde —explicó Harry algo agitado aún y dejando caer la mochila en el suelo.

 

—Eso veo.

 

—Empezaré con mis tareas —comentó Harry acercándose a Draco y removiéndole el cabello, lo cual era algo por  lo que Draco siempre protestaba, sin embargo esta vez ni se inmutó, lo cual le dio la señal a Harry de que algo pasaba. Rodeó el escritorio y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, uno que no fue tan entusiastamente recibido como había esperado.

 

—Ve a estudiar, aún me quedan un par de horas más con esto.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Tengo que estudiar, Harry, eso es lo que pasa.

 

Harry frunció el ceño —Ya sé, y yo también, pero por lo general parece que te alegra verme, en cambio hoy…

 

—¿Qué te demoró tanto? —interrumpió Draco cerrando el libro de golpe, Harry dio un respingo por el gesto tan rudo —¿Por qué tan tarde?

 

—La profesora Loewenthal insistió en que me quedara a ayudar a Stewart Ackerley a practicar el patronus, es que no lo conseguía y ya ves, todos están volando con el tiempo.

 

—Claro… Ackerley, ¿no es el mismo chico que siempre te anda pidiendo ayuda con los hechizos de defensa?

 

—Sí, ese mismo —contestó Harry cada vez más extrañado.

 

—¿Y que más te ha pedido ese chico? —preguntó Draco convencido de que no podría seguir estudiando, estaba demasiado desconcentrado y además ansioso de Harry, habían pasado muy pocas noches juntos, ya no podían entretenerse tanto como antes. Se puso en pie y tomó a Harry de los hombros, acercándolo más a él.

 

—¿Qué más? —parpadeó Harry asombrado por la actitud de Draco.  

 

—Sí, ya sabes, qué más, siempre lo he visto rondándote, incluso en el Gran Comedor un par de veces… —Draco se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en los labios, uno fuerte y demandante, dejándole en claro lo que necesitaba en ese momento y sobre todo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

 

Harry se dejó besar encantado, aunque con la mente algo confusa; las manos de Draco comenzaron a desvestirlo con avidez, tirando de su túnica con algo de brusquedad mientras lo iba mordiendo cada vez más fuerte en el cuello.

 

—¿Draco? —jadeó Harry sujetándolo por los hombros.  

 

—Shhh —Draco se inclinó y lo volvió a besar con fuerza, mordiendo está vez su labio inferior. Harry presionó con más fuerza sus hombros y lo trató de apartar.

 

—Espera… —Draco se apartó de él y le dio una mirada resentida —¿Por qué estás enfadado? No me gusta hacerlo así, como una manera de que te desfogues… peor no sabiendo la razón.

 

—¿No te gusta hacerlo así? —reclamó Draco —¿Acaso crees que te uso para desfogar mis broncas?

 

—Por lo general no, pero hoy estás enfadado, dime por qué —pidió Harry avanzando hacia él —¿Te han molestado de nuevo?

 

—No.

 

—Bien, entonces… ¿Hay algo en ese libro que no entiendas y…? —Harry se detuvo ante la ceja levantada de Draco —, claro, no hay casi nada que tú no puedas entender…

 

—No, casi nada.

 

—Presumido… —Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo jaló para darle un abrazo —, entonces… estás enfadado porque llegué tarde.

 

—Algo —admitió Draco dejándose abrazar, sintiendo ahora su rabia como algo ligeramente ridículo.

 

—¿O por qué me demoré  por ayudar a Ackerley? —tentó Harry, sintió a Draco ponerse tenso bajo su abrazo y removerse un poco, sin embargo no lo soltó —. Oh, Draco, no me digas que en verdad estás celoso.

 

—Yo no estoy celoso, no tengo porque estarlo… ¿o sí?

 

—Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto.

 

—Yo, Potter, no soy tonto. He visto a ese chico darte vueltas y estar pegado a ti como una babosa, razones no me faltarían.

 

—Pues acabas de admitir que sí estás celoso.

 

—No lo hice.

 

—Lo que sea, Ackerley no es gay, y no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

 

—Por supuesto que lo es, ¿no ves como te mira? El tipo te idolatra y babea por ti.

 

—No creo que tú seas muy experto en eso de reconocer chicos gay, no me descubriste a mí.

 

—Eso era diferente.

 

Harry se apartó de él para mirarlo a la cara finalmente, se sintió algo poderoso al ver a Draco sonrojado, por lo general, fuera del sexo, Draco no se sonrojaba casi nunca.

 

—Draco…

 

—No molestes, Potter —se quejó Draco sabiéndose sonrojado y sintiéndose tonto y vulnerable ante la mirada de Harry. Trató de apartarse de Harry, pero éste no se lo permitió.

 

—Lo siento, no te digo nada, sólo que no tienes porque sentirte así, y no digo celos —advirtió ante la mirada enfadada de Draco —sino a lo que sea que estés pensando o sintiendo —claro que Harry entendía que eran celos, pero si Draco no quería reconocerlos como tal no podría obligarlo, porque Draco era demasiado terco para algunas cosas —no creo que Ackerley sea gay, y si lo fuera pues no tiene nada que ver, a mí solamente me gusta un mago gay y es rubio, sabiondo y muy guapo…

 

—Jo, jo, que cómico.

 

—Y además lo quiero, y mucho… —Harry le dio un beso en la frente y sintió a Draco suspirar bajo su beso.

 

—Yo también te quiero…

 

—Y además —continuó Harry con una sonrisa y apartándose finalmente de él por un instante para luego jalarlo de la mano hacia la cama —, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, o mejor dicho de lo que quiero que hablemos… desde hace días que le doy vueltas a esto y pienso que es el momento oportuno.

 

—Pero… tenemos que estudiar —se quejó Draco algo preocupado y ya sabiendo más o menos por donde iba la conversación, aquella que no quería tener en realidad.

 

—Estabas dispuesto a aplazar tus estudios por tener sexo, ¿No lo puedes hacer porque quiero hablar contigo un par de minutos?

 

Draco suspiró vencido y asintió —lo siento, dime.

 

—Cuando acabe la escuela, sé que la beca a la que postulas incluye un lugar en el campus, la Academia de aurores también es un internado, sin embargo, tenemos algo así como dos fines de semana al mes para ir a casa y me gustaría que durante esos fines de semana… o mejor dicho, me gustaría y me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si tú te quedaras en casa en lugar de la universidad, o que al menos pasaras los fines de semana que yo tengo libres allí.

 

—¿Es muy complicado, no crees? —preguntó Draco pareciendo desconcertado.

 

—No, no lo es —Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos —, sería vivir juntos pese a los internados, intentarlo al menos, acomodar nuestros horarios; ya sabes, como una pareja.

 

—Aún no me han dado la beca, Harry.

 

—Pero te la darán, y luego, cuando terminemos la escuela podremos pasar al menos dos semanas en casa, decidiendo como acomodarnos. Sé que requerirá mucha coordinación y que nos veremos poco, pero lo prefiero a no verte nunca y…

 

—¿Qué pasará si alguno de tus amigos apareciera por allí de improviso?  —preguntó Draco interrumpiéndolo —, o Andrómeda y Teddy.

 

—Mis amigos saben que soy gay, y además se los diría, les contaría acerca de nosotros.

 

—Harry… —Draco suspiró y tomó las manos de Harry, mirándolo a los ojos —, te quiero, y por eso no dejaré que te precipites, aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer y el imponernos un horario tan ajustado, el decirle a tus amigos y todo eso, pues, es demasiado.

 

—No lo es. Yo pensé que luego de la escuela seguiríamos juntos y solo quería… —Harry se detuvo y se soltó de Draco bruscamente, al fin comprendiendo —tú no pensabas seguir con esto después de la escuela.

 

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —se defendió rápidamente Draco volviendo a tomarlo por las manos.

 

—¿Entonces que estás diciendo Draco?, porque por Dios que no te entiendo.

 

—Tenemos los exámenes y las pruebas de admisión encima, no nos apresuremos, luego tendremos un par de semanas libres, podremos hablar y ver qué hacer. Eso es lo que creo que deberíamos hacer.

 

—¿Lo pensaras al menos? —preguntó Harry, parecía mucho más esperanzado —, ¿Entre todo lo que estudias te darás un tiempo para pensarlo?

 

—Sí, lo pensaremos juntos, no te apresures ni te enfades, solo que no es el momento para hablar de esto… ¿de acuerdo?

 

Harry asintió lentamente, en el fondo algo descorazonado por la respuesta de Draco  —De acuerdo.

 

Draco le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de ponerse en pie.

 

—Bien, ahora a estudiar, que tenemos un horario que cumplir.

 

—Pero… —se empezó a quejar Harry, Draco giró y levantó una ceja —pensé que habías dicho que no te podías concentrar y…

 

—Sí, pero ahora sí puedo y ya te dije, hay que seguir con el horario, de nada servirán tus maravillosos planes si es que no pasamos las pruebas.

 

—Claro, sargento —se burló Harry sacando la lengua hacia Draco y levantándose para tomar su mochila y empezar con las tareas.

 

—¿Sargento? —Draco ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño —Eso no está en el libro de Estudios Muggles.

 

—Es… ¿Te lo explico luego?

 

—De acuerdo —aceptó Draco sentándose nuevamente tras su escritorio para empezar a repasar el libro de Transformaciones que había dejado de lado, aunque no completamente concentrado, dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Harry y tratando de decidir algo.

 

*****

 

Los días siguieron pasando, cada vez los alumnos estaban, sobre todo los de séptimo, más estresados y preocupados por los exámenes, algunos como Ron, que no postularían a las universidades o escuelas eran los más relajados, aunque Hermione se encargaba de que Ron de todas maneras se preocupara y estudiara tanto como ella.

 

Harry se juntaba con ellos casi todas las noches, luego de pasar tiempo con Draco, a repasar algunas cosas e intercambiar notas y conceptos, Hermione decía que estaba muy orgullosa de lo mucho que estudiaba y de lo bien que estaba manejando las tareas y clases. Insinuó más de una vez que si aquello se debía más que nada a aquel chico misterioso con el que estaba saliendo. Harry respondía orgullosamente que sí, que “su chico” era muy estudioso y casi tan mandón como ella y más de una vez estuvo tentado a decirles que se trataba de Draco, pensando que tal vez sus amigos no se lo tomarían tan mal sabiendo la buena influencia que estaba surtiendo el rubio en él, sin embargo se desanimaba a última hora, pues Draco aún no le había dado ninguna respuesta sobre su propuesta y no quería apresurarse y crear problemas en su relación con él.

 

Durante uno de esos días se desató una gran discusión en la sala común, entre Ron y Ginny, el primero le increpaba a su hermana el haber descuidado tanto las clases, pues la chica se la pasaba más tiempo fuera de la sala común, haciendo quién sabe qué y con quienes y eso era algo que desagradaba a Ron y a sus padres, que ya habían recibido noticias de sus  malas calificaciones. Hermione y Harry observaron desde una de las esquinas más alejadas la discusión:

 

—Ron tiene razón, ella lo sabe —comentó Hermione mirando de reojo a los hermanos.

 

—Pero también ella en que ya es grande y que es su problema…

 

—Sí, pero parece que está entretenida en otras cosas en lugar de hacer las tareas…

 

—Tal vez en molestar a Malfoy —tentó Harry —he escuchado a su grupo reír mucho de cómo lo molestan.

 

—No lo creo —negó Hermione con la cabeza —, Ginny no andaría por allí molestando a Malfoy, no es de su estilo. Además, según tengo entendido ya los ataques han cesado, ya no han vuelto a aparecer  esos letreros tan horribles.

 

Harry bufó molesto recordando como dos noches antes había  visto a Draco lastimado por un golpe y claro, como siempre, Draco se había negado a darle los nombres de los atacantes —Me refería a los ataques verbales y los golpes.

 

—Oh, esos son cuentos. Si alguien atacara a Malfoy ya se sabría, al final Malfoy, queriéndose hacer la víctima, hubiera hablado.

 

Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, conteniéndose por no contestar.

 

—Y además, creo que la culpa de la distracción de Ginny es Oliver Lusk, ellos han estado viéndose mucho últimamente.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry algo esperanzado —¿Son novios?

 

—Así parece. Aunque yo que tú no me alegraría mucho, ya ves que en el pasado ella ya salió con alguien para causarte celos.

 

—Era diferente y eso parece que pasó hace siglos, espero que haya madurado un poco al menos.

 

—Creo que todos lo hicimos, pero hay cosas que no cambian.

 

En ese momento Ginny dio un último grito hacia Ron y caminó hacia fuera de la sala común. Ron, sonrojado y con los puños apretados caminó hasta ellos y se dejó caer en una silla junto a Harry.

 

—¡Mujeres!

 

—¡Ron! —se quejó Hermione mirándolo ofendida.

 

—¿Qué? Son tercas y obstinadas y…

 

—Mejor calla, compañero, no quiero ver una pelea más esta noche.

 

Ron pareció reparar recién en Hermione y en que era mujer y se irguió completamente.

 

—Lo siento, no lo decía por ti, sino por todas las demás mujeres.

 

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le pasó un libro de estudios muggles.

 

—Mejor sigue repasando los peligros de integrarte a la comunidad muggle sin estar completamente protegido y toda esa sarta de tonterías que nos enseñan.

 

—No creo que lo sean —murmuró Ron hacia Harry que negó con la cabeza, recordando a Draco y su miedo por lo que ese libro decía.

 

—Pues, pienso que sí… exageran.

 

*****

 

A sólo dos semanas ya para los EXTASIS Draco caminaba molesto hacia la biblioteca, por lo general no se dejaba ver por el castillo los sábados en la noche, pero la escuela parecía estar totalmente concentrada en los estudios y los libros escaseaban, tenía que pedirlos por adelantado y comprometerse a entregarlos en determinadas horas, así que cargando un par de libros de runas antiguas se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para devolverlos, de acuerdo a lo prometido y a recoger uno más de herbología, cuando sintió el primer empujón, trastabilló hacia delante y los libros salieron volando, mientras se giraba esperó que realmente los libros no se maltrataran, Madame Prince era demasiado quisquillosa con eso.

 

—Malfoy —dijo Nott con una sonrisa burlona —, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo?

 

—Piérdete —contestó Draco viendo que con Nott venían además Zabini y Malcolm Baddock. Casi ya estaba listo para lo que pasaría luego.

 

Nott hizo una seña a los otros chicos y pronto ellos lo tuvieron sujeto por los brazos, Draco trató de patear y defenderse, pero el primer golpe en el rostro le hizo dar contra la pared y lo dejó medio mareado.

 

—Esto es para recordarte lo que eres —dijo Zabini soltándolo, Draco fue a dar contra el piso y se aovilló rápidamente, tratando de protegerse el rostro, ya conocía a ese grupo, se divertían dándole de golpes por un rato y luego de insultarlo se iban felices.

 

—Sí, no te creas que ya la gente se está olvidando de que eres un mortífago —agregó Malcolm Baddock antes de lanzar una patada sobre sus costillas.

 

—Y maricón además —completó Nott, los golpes se repitieron y Draco trató de no soltar ni un solo sonido hasta que finalmente los chicos, luego de seguir diciéndole maricón y mortífago se aburrieron y se fueron riendo.

 

Le costó algo de trabajo sentarse y calmar el temblor en sus músculos por los golpes, cuando finalmente lo hizo pudo levantarse, recoger los libros y apretando los dientes por el dolor, llegar a la biblioteca y entregarlos, para su suerte los libros no habían sufrido ningún desperfecto, aunque la bibliotecaria le dio una mirada preocupada al ver la forma en que caminaba y el estado en el que traía el uniforme.

 

Regresó hasta su habitación arrastrando los pies y pensando que al menos no tendría ya que salir de allí hasta el lunes, y que además era sábado y que Harry se quedaría a pasar la noche con él.

 

Ese fue el momento que Ginny escogió para finalmente poner en marcha su pequeño y, según ella pensaba, magnífico plan: la confrontación, aprovechando que la profesora Loewenthal se entretendría mucho más tiempo del normal al plantear los repasos de hechizos y que Harry demoraría en llegar.

 

Conocía ya de memoria toda su rutina y estaba enfadada porque, por la rutina de Harry, sobre todo quedándose a dormir con Malfoy los fines de semana, era obvio que Ron y Hermione sabían de sus escapadas y no hacían nada por detenerlo, era como una traición, una más sobre la de Harry, hacia ella.

 

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo un momento y luego acomodándose la túnica caminó hacia el cuadro de “El Hada Hermosa” y susurró:

 

—Paz.

 

*****

 

Draco levantó la mirada cuando sintió los pasos en el pasillo, esperando ver aparecer a Harry, sin embargo se sobresaltó cuando en lugar de eso sus ojos se encontraron con la pequeña y menuda figura de Ginny Weasley, que lo miraba de esa forma tan común en ella últimamente, como si se creyera superior. No parecía nada sorprendida de encontrarlo allí.

 

—Weasley… ¿quién te dejó entrar aquí? —preguntó Draco algo confuso poniéndose de pie, el dolor en el lado derecho lo hizo sentir una pequeña arcada, apenas y había tenido tiempo de llegar hasta la habitación y dejarse caer sobre la silla, tratando de apartar un poco el dolor que se producía al moverse, sin embargo su orgullo lo hizo levantar el rostro y mirarla de manera desafiante.

 

—Harry, por supuesto, él me dijo como entrar —respondió ella mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con mirada de asco, sus ojos se detuvieron sobre todo en la cama, hizo un mohín de descontento y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Draco atentamente —, pero ¿quién diría como terminarían las cosas, no?

 

—Las cosas no han terminado —le dijo Draco apretando los dientes.

 

—Creo que para ti sí, pero no es de tu futuro inexistente de lo que te quiero hablar, es de Harry.

 

Draco sintió sus músculos tensarse, en parte por el dolor que le causaba estar de pie y también por el hecho de que la ex novia del que era ahora su novio estuviera delante, es decir que sabía lo que pasaba, que sabía acerca de Harry y él y no sabía como sería eso posible, pero no le preguntaría, no le daría el gusto.

 

—Tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar, mucho menos de Potter y su futuro.

 

—¡Oh vamos! —sonrió Ginny mientras tiraba su cabello hacia atrás, dejando en el ambiente un olor a madera y hierbas que a Draco le pareció desagradable —, ¿Realmente crees que no lo sé?  ¿Qué él no me lo contó nunca?, es decir soy su novia y esas cosas no se ocultan —explicó con aire de superioridad.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja y medio sonrío, rivalizando la actitud petulante de Ginny.

 

—¿Su novia? ¿En serio? Sí, he visto eso en “El Profeta”…. —caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se apoyó en la pared, logrando mitigar el dolor en algo al menos —, aunque lo cierto es que no lo creo, hay cosas que se notan a leguas… y por último, sigue sin ser asunto mío. 

 

—Bueno… si es que pretendes hacerte el que no sabe de que estoy hablando es tu problema, igual te diré lo que vine a decirte —contestó ella acercándose a él. Draco se apretó un poco más contra la pared, lamentando el haberse movido tanto y esperando que la conversación terminara antes de que el dolor le ganase la batalla.

 

—Si el escucharte hará que finalmente te largues…

 

—Soy una persona comprensiva, Malfoy, entiendo que Harry pudiera sentir cierta lástima por ti, entiendo que él haya querido experimentar todo lo que dice que ha experimentado contigo…total, si te le regalas de esa manera, no puedo esperar que se niegue, después de la guerra y todo lo que vivió no le puedo culpar y siempre lo he alentado a que haga todo lo que quiera, pero el curso ya termina y debes entender que has sido la diversión del curso para Harry, así que si sabes sumar dos más dos puedes saber que este jueguito ya ha llegado al final, él tiene un futuro, una carrera que seguir, una familia que formar y...

 

—Y supongo que la formara contigo ¿no? —interrumpió Draco sonriendo presuntuoso —, aunque claro, para eso primero debes ser novia de Harry o si quiera parecer algo atractiva o elegible para él y según sé yo, eso no va pasar.

 

Ginny sonrió.

 

—¿Cómo crees que entré aquí?, ¿o qué sé lo que hay entre ustedes?, Malfoy, para ser un Slytherin creo que estas perdiendo la maña, Harry y yo hemos estado tal vez alejados, pero no hemos terminado jamás, todavía pasa demasiadas horas en mi cama, él me habló de ti desde el inicio y se lo permití porque soy una novia comprensiva, aunque claro, entiendo que no quieras dejarlo, es decir… él es tan bueno en tantos aspectos… —suspiró profundamente, como si recordara algo muy agradable —un amante muy entregado ¿no?… pero tu tiempo con él ha terminado, así que ve haciéndote a la idea —ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, Draco sin embargo la detuvo con sus palabras:

 

—Tú no significas nada para Harry, él ni siquiera se ha acostado contigo ¿cierto? No puedes lograr eso en él, por mucho que te le andes ofreciendo.

 

Ginny se giró con la mirada centellante y las mejillas algo coloradas, Draco se sintió mucho mejor en tenerla en ese estado.

 

—Harry siente pena por ti, es lo único que puedes lograr en él, lástima… y sí, tal vez lo convenciste con toda esa patraña del niño obligado y amenazado por Voldemort, pero Harry tenía un plan de vida ¿sabes?, el tenerte como … _amante_ — Ginny imprimió la mayor cantidad de desprecio en la última palabra  —solo lograra que su vida se arruine, sabes que él no tiene ya mucho oro como para mantenerte, si es que eso es lo que buscas, no me extrañaría con tus costumbres de ser un niño rico y mimado, pero Harry gastó casi todo lo que tenía durante los meses que estuvo tras Voldemort, tiene lo necesario para poder estudiar en la Academia de aurores y luego cuando empiece a trabajar se casará conmigo, ¿ves, tú no estas incluido en ninguno de sus planes? Nunca lo estuviste.

 

Draco sonrió con petulancia.

 

—No te equivoques, Weasley, yo no necesito que nadie me mantenga, a diferencia tuya no ando buscando ser la esposa de un héroe. Harry no es un niño, ha probado que sabe muy bien lo que hace, no necesita de tu intervención ni de tus magníficos planes a futuro. 

 

—La Academia de aurores no lo recibirá si es que él es… si él admite tener una relación con otro hombre, ni siquiera si pretende que solo son amigos; amigo de un ex mortífago, por más libre que hayas quedado.

 

—Ya veo, tienes miedo de que finalmente decida que no le importan los demás y se establezca por ejemplo… ¿conmigo? De que todas esas noticias que andas colando a “El Profeta” se desmientan con una noticia de ese tipo… que quedes como la pobre niña que no pudo mantener al “Gran Héroe” a su lado, la pobre a la que se lo quitó un mortífago —sonrió Draco con suficiencia.

 

Ginny le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de contestar.

 

—No, lo que temo es que arruine todo su futuro y su vida, sabes perfectamente que el mundo no acepta a los que son de tu… clase, _homosexuales_ —hizo una mueca de asco ante el término antes de continuar —. Harry no podrá siquiera a llegar a Auror, lo cual es uno de sus más grandes sueños, y ¿por qué? por un cretino egoísta como tú, estoy segura de que pronto te aburrirás y te desharás de él, pero entonces ya será muy tarde para Harry…

 

Draco bufó —No me hagas reír, no quieras hacerme creer que eres una ex  novia tolerante y engañada, no eres más que una arpía que pretende conseguir a Harry a cualquier precio, aunque déjame decirte que Harry ya ha cambiado un poco sus gustos.

 

—No es que haya cambiado sus gustos, es que está enfermo, al igual que tú. Yo podría curarlo y ayudarlo a ser una persona normal, a diferencia tuya, yo solo busco su bien, ¿no crees que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente en esta vida como para tener que seguir haciéndolo por alguien como tú? —contestó ella dirigiéndose a la salida nuevamente —, y el que yo permita que ande jugando contigo por allí no quiere decir que te lo dejaré permanentemente.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja —No es una mascota de la que hablas, y tú no le permites nada… —replicó Draco, Ginny se giró furiosa —, tal vez deberías preguntarle directamente porque le da tanto asco acercarse a ti y no a mí.

 

Ginny no contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta y pronto sus pasos se dejaron de oír en el pasillo y luego de un momento más Draco se dejó caer, resbalando por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el piso, el dolor en su costado era mucho más fuerte y le costaba algo respirar, sin embargo, pese a que sabía que debía moverse no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo, su mente no podía dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de Ginny, ¿realmente estaba siendo demasiado egoísta con Harry, arruinándole su brillante futuro? ¿Poniendo en riesgo una felicidad que el chico merecía después de todo lo que había pasado?

 

*****

 

Cuando Harry llegó una hora después, encontró a Draco sentado sobre la cama, con un par de libros abiertos y leyendo atentamente.

 

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo en cuanto entró, acercándose a darle un beso.

 

—Está bien, supongo que tanto entrenamiento te servirá al momento de tu evaluación para la Academia de aurores.

 

—Sí… eso espero yo también —Harry se sentó a uno de los lados de Draco y sacó un libro de pociones para leer mientras Draco terminaba con sus estudios.

 

No pasaron más de quince minutos antes de que Draco dejara los libros de lado y se lanzara sobre él besándolo con fuerza y desesperación.

 

Cuando Harry logró despojarlo de su camisa vio con lástima y furia que tenía un gran golpe en el pecho, sin embargo no comentó nada, simplemente lo siguió besando y acariciando como si nada hubiera pasado, aquella noche Draco se dejó amar y Harry aceptó gustoso el pedido, besándolo y acariciándolo, no dejando ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin explorar, amándolo poco a poco, con calma, con  mucho cariño, con esa delicadeza que hacía a Draco estremecerse hasta los huesos, por lo que significaba, por los sentimientos que implicaba.

 

Finalmente ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, agitados y satisfechos, envolviéndose automáticamente en un cercano abrazo y permaneciendo en silencio durante mucho rato. Hasta que fue Draco, todavía demasiado pensativo acerca de la visita de Ginny, el que habló:

 

—Harry… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

 

—Si es la lección de pociones, no estoy de humor —replicó Harry sin abrir los ojos.

 

—No, no, no es eso —Draco suspiró y se acomodó un poco más sobre el pecho de Harry —. Si por alguna extraña razón del destino no pudieras ser auror ¿Qué es lo que harías?

 

—¿Por qué no podría ser auror?

 

—No lo sé… es sólo una suposición. Anda, contesta.

 

—Pues… no lo sé, no lo he pensado nunca.

 

—¿No tienes un plan alternativo?

 

—¿Tú sí? 

 

—Pues…

 

—Ya, obvio que sí, eres Draco Malfoy, no me sorprendería que tuvieras hasta tres planes alternativos —lo interrumpió Harry con voz divertida mientras le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.

 

—¿Y bien?

 

—Supongo que me gustaría enseñar… creo que lo puedo hacer bien.

 

—¿Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

 

—Pociones definitivamente no.

 

—Pobres niños,  no se merecerían algo así, sin contar al pobre Snape, retorciéndose en su tumba.

 

—Ya, que no es para tanto… creo.

 

—Ya, lo siento, maestro entonces… —suspiró Draco imaginando que si no le permitían ser auror menos le permitirían ser maestro. Harry no notó su mirada triste, solo lo sintió abrazarse a él con más fuerza mientras las luces iban bajando poco a poco.

 

—¿No seguirás estudiando?

 

—Esta noche no, quiero estar contigo, solo eso.

 

—Oh… pues, genial —contestó Harry algo confundido pero disfrutando de la perspectiva de seguir abrazados y disfrutando de la noche.

 

Draco se quedó despierto mucho rato más, disfrutando el aroma de Harry, su calor y el estar entre sus brazos, de sus suaves caricias, de todo lo que Harry era y significaba, simplemente de tenerlo allí en ese momento. Ya había tomado su decisión.

 

 

*****


	15. EXTASIS Y EXAMENES DE INGRESO

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 15 : EXTASIS Y EXAMENES DE INGRESO**

_Ahora es cuando empieza tu camino,_ __  
_la experiencia única y fascinante_   
_en la que tendrás que tomar decisiones_   
_y pasar por duras pruebas: tu vida._

**_Finis Terra_ **

**_El Mago de Oz_ **

 

 

 

_29 de mayo de 1999, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts._

 

¿Cómo es que el tiempo se les había pasado tan rápido? No lo sabía, pero de pronto se encontraron a solo un par de días de empezar con los EXTASIS y luego seguirían los exámenes de ingreso a los lugares en los que querían estudiar.

 

Las últimas semanas se habían vuelto una rutina de estudios, nervios y poco conversar. Harry pasaba mucho más tiempo con sus amigos, preparándose para los exámenes y Draco agradecía eso pues él también necesitaba concentrarse mucho para superar las pruebas que se le aproximaban.

 

Y así, de pronto llegó el último fin de semana antes de las pruebas, Harry había dicho que prefería pasar con él el fin de semana, no importaba si estudiando y Draco había aceptado, pues ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de que la escuela terminara y tuviera que afrontar algunas otras cosas.

 

—Hermione, Ron y yo los hemos visto llegar —anunció Harry entrando a la habitación. Draco, que en ese momento practicaba el encantamiento de extinguir el fuego y convertirlo en un pequeño tornado, simplemente asintió en respuesta, tratando de no perder la concentración.

 

—Son los mismos que llegaron para los TIMOS, aunque lucen más viejos aún —continuó Harry dejando la mochila sobre el piso y sentándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando atentamente a Draco y al pequeño remolino de viento que se elevaba hacia el techo.

 

—Es imposible que luzcan más viejos —replicó Draco luego de soltar un suspiro y que el pequeño tornado desapareciera.

 

—Pues sí, lucen más viejos.

 

Draco se había acercado a él y le había dado un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse a su lado. Aquel sábado Harry había llegado poco antes del toque de queda, después de, a diferencia de otros sábados en que llegaba mucho más temprano, haber estado estudiando con sus compañeros de casa.

 

—¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

 

—Bien… yo creo que como tú dices, ya no hay más nada que pueda memorizar o que pueda caber en mi cabeza.

 

—No es difícil de imaginar.

 

Harry le dio un suave empujón y negó con la cabeza.

 

—¿Ya has terminado?

 

—Sí… creo que ya lo tengo… si es que toman eso en el examen práctico y no hay nadie por allí distrayéndome lo lograré —contestó Draco.  

 

—Yo no te distraeré —comentó Harry recordando la evaluación de TIMOS cuando se había examinado para el curso de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Draco había estado cerca, por alguna razón había roto su concentración, aunque se contuvo en preguntarle el por qué.

 

—Mmm… Si apareces por allí trataré de no distraerme, no te preocupes — le respondió Draco antes de tenderse en la cama y jalar a Harry con él —. Estoy agotado…

 

—Y aún no iniciamos los exámenes —Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y cerró los ojos.

 

—Y luego vendrán las pruebas para la Academia aurores.

 

—Y las de la universidad —suspiró Harry. De solo pensarlo se sentía abrumado.

 

—En serio me sorprende que no haya nadie con un grave caso de ataques de nervios o algo por el estilo.

 

—¡Pues claro que los hay! —aclaró Harry —, Wickliff y Vivekananda ya han sido internados ayer en la enfermería, aunque estarán bien para el lunes.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí, y seguramente que más de un Slytherin debe estar por allí también.

 

—Es probable… —Draco soltó un pequeño bostezo.

 

—También yo estoy agotado —declaró Harry.

 

—Anda, ya no hablemos de los exámenes y todo eso, mejor tomemos un baño juntos y vamos a dormir —propuso Draco levantándose y jalando a Harry de una mano.

 

*****

 

El lunes se iniciaron los EXTASIS, el primero fue el de pociones, pasaron un par de horas con la prueba teórica.

 

Harry al entrar al Gran Comedor, acondicionado para la prueba y acompañado de sus amigos, le había sonreído disimuladamente, deseándole de esa manera suerte.

 

Draco, mientras preparaba el tintero y la pluma y esperaba ansiosamente que todo empezara para que terminara pronto, también le había deseado suerte a Harry, mirándolo de reojo mientras el chico preparaba sus útiles.

 

No podía decir que había estado simple, aunque había tenido a un gran maestro: Draco; pero sí podía decir que lo había hecho bien, había recordado muchas de las cosas que Draco le había obligado a repetir hasta el cansancio y mucho más las correcciones, en medio de risas que Draco le había hecho, según él, de errores demasiado tontos. No temía por Draco, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que Draco se llevaría la mejor nota, mejor incluso que la de Hermione que había estado escribiendo en el pergamino de la evaluación hasta el último segundo, cuando los pergaminos habían salido volando solos hasta las manos del examinador.

 

Todos los alumnos salieron a tropel del Gran Comedor, la mayoría con cara pálida y hasta de susto, habían sido demasiadas preguntas, algunas trampas en las que esperaba no hubiera caído Harry, pero él había contestado a todo y ahora solo le quedaba la parte práctica en la tarde, luego del almuerzo… No se sentía con estómago suficiente para almorzar, los nervios le estaban ganando la partida. Recordó los casos de ataques de nervios que Harry le había contado que había visto durante la última semana, sobre todo el de esa chica, la ex novia de la comadreja: Brown, que había terminado casi incendiando los muebles de la sala común. Estaba seguro que nada como eso le pasaría a él. O al menos eso esperaba.

 

Harry caminó junto a Ron y Hermione y tras ellos Zelazny y Vance, todos en silencio, rumbo a los jardines, era un día agradable y Ron había propuesto que el aire libre les haría bien, al menos hasta que fuera hora de ir a almorzar.

 

Se sorprendió de ver a lo lejos a Draco, que casi nunca caminaba por los jardines del colegio, solo lo hacía cuando tenía que cruzarlos para ir a clase de Herbología y en esas ocasiones andaba a pasos veloces y con mirada atenta. Esta vez parecía estar simplemente paseando, vio que se mantuvo alejado de los Slytherin hasta que finalmente pareció encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse. Harry permaneció mirándolo atentamente, para ver si alguien se acercaba a molestarlo, casi suelta una risa nerviosa al verlo sacar un libro. Acababan de pasar ya una prueba, una complicada que los había dejado agotados, y él aún quería estudiar. A veces Draco lo sobrepasaba. Realmente lo hacía.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron siguiendo su mirada, lo cual hizo que Harry se sonrojara al ser descubierto mirando a Draco.

 

—Sí, claro que sí.

 

—Te entiendo, parece que solo se dedica a estudiar —comentó Hermione —, aunque es la primera vez que lo veo al aire libre, siempre anda encerrado.

 

—¿Qué tal les fue en el examen? —preguntó Ginny llegando en ese momento junto a Oliver Lusk.

 

Ron les dio una mirada enfadada y se encogió de hombros y Harry aprovechó el momento para mirar hacia Draco nuevamente, que extrañamente en ese momento, también lo miraba. Pero no pudo observarlo más de medio segundo antes de sentir los brazos de Ginny rodeándolo por detrás.

 

—¡Ginny! —reclamó Harry soltándose bruscamente, a su lado Ginny soltó una carcajada y Lusk le dio una mirada tensa.

 

—Ya, ya, lo siento, ¡Qué carácter! —se quejó Ginny alejándose de Harry pero permaneciendo sentada, Lusk, en silencio, se sentó a su lado —. Solo quería saber qué tal te había ido, pero parecías… distraído.

 

—Estoy cansado.

 

—Todos lo estamos —apoyó Hermione.

 

—Sí, y tú deberías estar ya estudiando para la prueba de esta noche —le recordó Ron con voz seria. Ginny, que sí cursaba Astronomía, debía presentar su EXTASIS esa noche, en la torre.

 

—Ay, a veces eres demasiado aguafiestas.

 

Hermione le dio una mirada de exasperación y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sacaba el libro de pociones, Harry casi podía apostar que iba a revisar en cuales preguntas se había equivocado. Por suerte ella ya había perdido la costumbre de querer hacerlos participar en ese ritual. Seguramente porque ya ambos le habían dejado en claro demasiadas veces que no les interesaba en lo absoluto.

 

Draco sonrió complacido al ver la escena, la comadreja junior se equivocaba completamente si pensaba que presionando y lanzándose sobre Harry conseguiría al menos llamar en algo su atención. No positivamente al menos. Y le sorprendía que ella, que había estado junto a él, como amiga o novia o lo que fuera durante tanto tiempo no lo conociera lo suficiente como para saberlo, no lo conociera tanto como él lo había podido conocer en ese corto tiempo. Draco soltó un suave suspiro. Aquel corto e insuficiente tiempo que ya llegaba a su fin.

 

Decidió no pensar en eso, quería disfrutar del tibio y casi inexistente sol, no había podido sentarse en esos jardines en todo el curso y por alguna razón le apetecía hacerlo esa mañana, tal vez era que ya se estaba despidiendo del castillo poco a poco. Después de todo, ya no lo odiaba tanto como antes.

 

*****

 

La tarde había sido más complicada, el examen había consistido en una poción curativa y en un antídoto, uno de esos que siempre lograba marearlo por tratar de recordar todos los pasos y el orden en que debía seguirlos, por suerte su caldero no había explotado y al terminar ambas pociones habían obtenido el color y la textura adecuada. Habían tenido tres horas para realizar ambos procesos, el tiempo casi justo, con tan solo unos quince minutos de excedente, algunos alumnos no habían llegado a tiempo con la segunda poción, aunque Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, faltando aún algunos minutos, el primero en terminar la prueba había sido Draco, entregando sus pociones con cierto aire de autosuficiencia para luego abandonar el Gran Comedor. De regreso a la salida le había guiñado un ojo, cosa que lo había distraído en algo, pero por suerte no lo suficiente para dañar su prueba. Y pensar que era él el preocupado de distraer a Draco.

 

Draco caminó contento hasta su habitación, el castillo estaba sumido en una paz absoluta, los de quinto año estaban en sus TIMOS y los demás dando los exámenes finales, así que no tuvo ninguna complicación en llegar a su habitación, darse una larga ducha y esperar por Harry, mientras estudiaba, por supuesto.

 

Cuando Harry apareció, media hora después, con una linda sonrisa dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo y ambos se entretuvieron un buen rato entre besos y relatos de cómo les había ido durante las pruebas.

 

De acuerdo a lo que tenían planeado, Harry había vuelto temprano a su sala común, aún tenían que estudiar y descansar, la semana recién se iniciaba.

 

Cuando Draco se quedó a solas no pudo evitar sacar del baúl una de las fotografías muggles que Harry le había dado, una donde no había movimiento, pero que le gustaba bastante, donde estaban los dos sentados en las afueras de uno de los restaurantes donde habían comido durante su viaje. Draco sonrío antes el recuerdo y la dejó apoyada contra una pila de libros mientras continuaba estudiando.

 

*****

 

Los días se volvieron un eterno sobresalto, el martes tuvieron la prueba de Herbología y la de Estudios Muggles, ambas eran teóricas y bastante extensas. Harry se preguntó si el poner tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo era algún tipo de placer creado por los examinadores. Aún así estuvo seguro de que hizo un buen trabajo con ambas y, según le contó Draco aquella noche, él también estaba satisfecho con sus respuestas.

 

El miércoles fue un día más complicado, pues tenían un examen teórico por la mañana y uno práctico por la tarde, Harry estuvo tan agotado aquella noche que casi le rogó a Draco que lo dejara quedarse a dormir. Draco asintió de buena gana y luego de repasar un poco más para el examen del día siguiente (¡Harry no podía creer la capacidad del chico para estudiar tanto!) ambos se durmieron abrazados, demasiado agotados y agobiados para nada más que un beso de buenas noche.

 

El jueves Draco fue empujado mientras se examinaba, por Nott, que en ese momento pasaba para dar su prueba práctica.

 

Harry vio todo desde su propio puesto, donde luchaba por no perder la concentración y manejar correctamente la llama que, según le había pedido el examinador, se debía mover de un lado a otro sin apagarse. Estaba listo para protestar y defender a Draco cuando fue el mismo examinador del chico quién se puso en pie y ordenó sacar a Nott del lugar, desaprobándolo por mal comportamiento.

 

Draco tenía los puños apretados cuando el fuego que se estaba convirtiendo ya en el pequeño tornado volvió a su forma original por culpa del imbécil de Nott, le dio una mirada casi de amenaza al pobre anciano que en ese momento lo examinaba, que solo negó con la cabeza.

 

—Supongo que lo puede hacer mejor si es que nadie tropieza con usted.

 

—Sí, por supuesto, es un hechizo que domino a la perfección —respondió con los dientes apretados, tanto que lo había practicado para que luego lo sabotearan de esa manera. El anciano asintió y, con algo de esfuerzo, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el otro examinador que al parecer no había notado nada de lo ocurrido. Draco no pudo negar que sintió un regocijo en el pecho cuando vio que Nott se iba, rojo,  furioso y sin haber presentado su prueba.

 

—Bien… demuéstreme que tal le va con este hechizo entonces.

 

Y Draco sonrió, feliz porque alguien no dijera que se merecía ese empujón sino que le diera la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sabía y con la varita conjuró el fuego y lo convirtió en un pequeño tornado que se elevó y, contento como estaba, lo hizo transformarse en una pequeña nube gris, que terminó dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de agua antes de hacerla volver a fuego.

 

—Muy interesante dominio y manejo —murmuró el hombre anotando en uno de los pergaminos. —Lo felicito.

 

Draco salió contento del aula, hambriento y cansado, sí, por el esfuerzo del hechizo, pero contento por el resultado y cuando, luego de la cena, Harry lo alcanzó en su habitación y lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos y de caricias se sintió casi completamente feliz.

 

Harry había estado atento a que Nott pretendiera algún tipo de venganza contra Draco, pero al parecer la reprimenda del profesor Cummings había logrado disipar cualquier idea que tuviera y, aunque miraba de manera amenazante a Draco, no se metió con él por el resto de la semana.

 

El jueves el examen de encantamientos fue bastante agotador también, pero estuvo seguro que logró un buen resultado, al igual que Ron y Hermione, aunque su amigo estaba algo enfadado porque Ginny no parecía ir tomando en serio los exámenes, estaba seguro que no conseguiría casi ningún EXTASIS.

 

El viernes en la mañana Harry tenía el examen práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y por la tarde Draco el de Runas y Artimancia. Luego de eso al fin eran libres, aunque claro, sabía que no debían relajarse, en solo unos cuantos días Draco tendría que ir a la Universidad para presentar sus pruebas y un par de días después de eso él tendría que ir a la Academia de Aurores a rendir el examen de admisión, pero ambos habían estudiado tanto y se habían restringido de tal modo que sabía que se merecían ese pequeño descanso, aunque sea esa noche. Además, celebrarían algo especial.

 

Cuando Draco llegó, agotado y aún algo confundido con sus respuestas en el examen de Runas, se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación a media luz, Harry lo esperaba de pie, con una encantadora sonrisa, en el centro había una pequeña mesa y dos sillas que no sabía de donde habían salido y un par de platos cubiertos y unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

 

—Harry, ¿Qué…?

 

—Hola, te estaba esperando —interrumpió Harry caminando hasta él y ayudándolo a desprenderse del morral y la túnica.

 

—¿Tú has preparado esto?

 

—Pues… hechicé algunas cosas para convertirlas en sillas y mesas y los elfos me ayudaron con la comida, claro. ¿Realmente no esperabas que olvidara tu cumpleaños cierto?

 

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Draco ligeramente sorprendido.

 

—Es mañana, pero podemos empezar a celebrar hoy…

 

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —Mi cumpleaños…. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado mi cumpleaños?

 

—Son cosas de la edad —se burló Harry revolviéndole el cabello, recibió en respuesta un golpe en el brazo.

 

—No te hagas que solo nos llevamos poco menos de dos meses.

 

—Ya, pero yo sigo teniendo dieciocho y tú ya diecinueve… ¡Estás viejo!

 

Draco entrecerró los ojos, queriendo parecer enfadado.

 

—¿Y se supone que esto es para que la pasemos bien? ¿O estarás toda la noche recordándome lo nene que eres y lo grande que soy yo?

 

—Ay, que resentido eres —se burló Harry a pesar de todo antes de darle un beso en los labios que Draco recibió a medias, aún pareciendo enfadado.

 

—Y tú sigues siendo un nene.

 

—Ya, anda, métete a la ducha y cuando salgas quiero que olvides todo lo de los EXTASIS, admisiones o lo que sea.

 

—Trato hecho —contestó Draco sonriente mientras entraba al baño.

 

Realmente no podía creer que había olvidado su cumpleaños, su madre siempre se encargaba de mandarle cartas por anticipado, comentándole todo lo que harían cuando llegara a casa luego de terminar la escuela. El día de su cumpleaños su padre le enviaba una carta deseándole feliz cumpleaños y prometiéndole muchos regalos a su regreso… Y aquellas cartas ya no llegarían más. Trató de dejar de lado todo el dolor y el sentimiento de vacío que el recuerdo de su madre, su padre y su vida pasada le causaba. Por el contrario, se trató de convencer de que estaba bien ahora, que al menos, cuando había salido de la prisión, no esperaba ser una milésima de feliz de lo que era en ese momento con Harry.

 

*****

La sala común de Gryffindor, al igual que seguramente las otras salas de las otras casas de la escuela, esa noche estaba completamente llena y eufórica, los de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y sexto año celebraban el haber al fin terminado los exámenes finales y el casi fin de curso, los de quinto curso respiraban tranquilos por haber al fin superado tan aterradora prueba y los de séptimo, no solo festejaban el haber terminado con los EXTASIS, sino también con la escuela.

 

Habían varios bailando al centro de la sala común, animados por un viejo tocadiscos que había conseguido Dean, otros tantos jugaban cartas o conversaban animadamente en pequeños grupos, algunos bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla (sobre todo los más chicos) y otros Whisky de fuego o Hidromiel, traídos del bar de madame Rosmerta. Se podía percibir en el ambiente una total algarabía, atrás quedaron los ataques de nervios y las rabietas por no poder llegar a memorizar todo lo necesario para algún examen.

 

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en una esquina, sentados en un pequeño sofá, las piernas de Hermione sobre las de Ron, ambos tomando sus botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en silenciosa complicidad observando como todos alrededor festejaban y extrañando a Harry, que había desaparecido, aunque ambos ya podían imaginar que seguramente estaría celebrando, a su manera, el fin del curso y de la escuela.

 

Ron soltó una pequeña carcajada ante una broma que había hecho Seamus al otro lado del salón y Hermione torció el gesto.

 

—Los de séptimo no deberían estar tan contentos y celebrar, aún hay muchos que postularan a las universidades e institutos y tenemos solo unos cuantos días para prepararnos.

 

—Lo sé, y todos ellos, al igual que Harry lo saben, pero al menos por una noche que festejen y respiren aliviados de que al fin acabaron los exámenes, después de todo luego tendrán que ponerse a ello nuevamente.

 

—Pues…

 

—Además es divertido estar aquí juntos haciendo algo diferente a estudiar ¿no crees? —preguntó Ron jalando a Hermione un poco más cerca.

 

—Claro que lo es…

 

—Y debes tener en cuenta que no recuerdo haber tenido un fin de curso normal, mucho menos haber festejado, así que es algo bueno…

 

Hermione suspiró suavemente, recordando los fines de cursos anteriores, tras la muerte de Cedric, o de Sirius, o del director, definitivamente no recordaba haber concluido un curso tan tranquilamente como ahora.

 

—Es cierto… creo que nunca lo hemos celebrado ni nada…

 

—Entonces ya deja de estarte preocupando por todo y mejor solo disfruta un poco —recomendó Ron acercándose para darle un beso que Hermione recibió con gusto, después de todo sí había algo que le gustaba más que estudiar (aunque no muchos lo pudieran creer), era besar y abrazar a Ron.

 

Desde uno de los sofás del medio de la sala, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, Ginny observaba a su hermano y su “cuñada”, (ambos ahora alias “los traidores que sabían que Harry estaba mal y que no hacían más que cubrirlo y taparlo”) y bufó fastidiada.

 

—Cualquiera diría que no te agrada que estén juntos —le dijo Oliver levantando uno de los brazos de la chica y dando pequeños besos que pretendían ser cariñosos. Ginny pensaba que Oliver era demasiado pegajoso, casi hasta el exceso, y no le gustaba que estuviera todo el tiempo allí, sobre ella, aunque claro, si se hubiese tratado de Harry no habría opuesto mayor resistencia, pero como no se trataba de él, simplemente le dio un manotazo fastidiado y se apartó un poco en el sofá.

 

—Ah… podrías dejar de babearme el brazo —se quejó con voz alta, demasiada alta, considerando la cantidad de compañeros que estaban cerca de ellos y voltearon a mirarlos entre curiosos y divertidos.

 

—La otra noche no te quejabas tanto —replicó Oliver con los dientes apretados y acercándose a Ginny lo suficiente para que nadie más los escuchara, cierto que la chica le gustaba, era una de las más bonitas de la escuela, sin embargo, su carácter  a veces lograba desesperarlo hasta niveles insospechados.

 

—Era distinto.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Potter si había estado cerca para verlo?

 

—No digas tonterías.

 

—No me lo negarás, es decir, Potter para variar ha desaparecido y cada vez que eso ocurre tú te pones de muy mal humor, si es que no sales a perseguirlo.

 

—Cállate, no hables de lo que no sabes —le gruñó Ginny con los ojos chispeantes, Oliver negó con la cabeza.

 

—No, no sé que es lo que te pasa o que es lo que piensas o quieres, pero a mí no me usas más que para andar sacándole celos a Potter, pensé que eso se te pasaría en algún momento, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que estás enferma… eso no se te va pasar nunca, con razón Potter se largó y no qui…

 

Una fuerte bofetada interrumpió su discurso, Oliver se puso una mano en la mejilla mientras miraba a Ginny ofendido y dolido.

 

—¡Te dije que no hablaras de lo que no sabías! —gritó la chica poniéndose en pie, la sala entera los observaba fijamente. De reojo, Oliver se dio cuenta de que Ron ya se disponía a ponerse en pie y defender a su ofendida hermanita, lo que le hizo permanecer sentado y en silencio, después de todo, Ron era casi un gigante en comparación a él y había escuchado suficientes historias sobre lo rudo que podía llegar a ser. Ginny realmente no valía la buena cantidad de golpes que le podía dar.

 

Ginny apretó los  puños, sintiéndose avergonzada ante la mirada de toda la sala común y sin saber que más hacer dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida, una vez en el pasillo rompió a llorar, no por Oliver ni por su pelea, o por la humillación, sino por Harry y por su ausencia, porque ella sabía, podía estar mucho más que segura, de que el chico se encontraba en aquel cuartucho de mala muerte junto a Malfoy, en lugar de estar con ella, como era lo correcto.

 

*****

 

La cena con Harry fue agradable y se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, ambos riendo y conversando, de todo y de nada, trataron de no mencionar la escuela, los exámenes pasados, ni de los que vendrían. Draco se sintió tranquilo de que Harry tampoco quisiera hablar del futuro.

 

Ambos terminaron en la cama.

 

Harry lo besó en los labios y lo hizo girar completamente sobre la cama, Draco apoyó las manos sobre la almohada y la cabeza entre ellas, disfrutando ahora de esa lengua que bajaba por sus hombros, de esos labios besándolo tan lentamente. Pronto esa lengua empezó a recorrer su espalda, bajando poco a poco, demorándose en dejar pequeñas mordidas que solo lograban excitarlo más, si es que eso era posible. Draco agitaba las caderas suavemente contra el colchón disfrutando del placer mezclado entre las caricias de Harry y el roce de su polla contra la sábana. Las manos de Harry bajaron hasta sus nalgas, masajeándolas y acariciándolas, mientras la lengua seguía recorriendo ya la parte en que la columna terminaba.

 

—Levanta —pidió Harry con voz ronca, nunca le había hecho eso a Draco, ni a nadie, pero en ese momento era algo que realmente se le apetecía y esperaba que a Draco también.

 

Draco dobló las rodillas y levantó las caderas, sintió a Harry moviéndose detrás de él y quiso girar para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando las manos de Harry separaron sus nalgas, un estremecimiento de anticipación recorrió su cuerpo, pero jamás habría estado preparado para lo que siguió. Primero sintió los labios de Harry sobre una de sus nalgas, moviéndose cada vez más cerca del centro, su cálido aliento golpeando su culo y haciendo que todo se sintiera magníficamente irreal.

 

—¿Ha… Harry? —balbuceó cuando esa lengua se acercó mucho más a su entrada. Pero Harry no respondió. Esa lengua se presionó suavemente contra su entrada y Draco dejó caer su pecho hacia delante, enterrando el rostro entre las almohadas mientras soltaba un grito muy poco digno.

 

—¿Quieres que siga? —preguntó Harry sin apartarse mucho de donde estaba.

 

El aliento de Harry golpeando contra su culo, ahora húmedo, lo hizo sacudirse y lo único que pudo hacer al intentar contestar fue gemir nuevamente.

 

—¿Draco…? —le picó Harry sintiendo toda la piel de Draco estremecerse.

 

—Mierda, sí —contestó finalmente Draco apretando con más fuerza las sábanas, la lengua de Harry volvió a presionarse contra su entrada, para luego lamer alrededor, mientras él se continuaba deshaciéndose contra las sábanas.

 

Harry se esmeró, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo y acariciando mientras Draco seguía retorciéndose y gimiendo cosas ininteligibles. Cuando sus caderas se empezaron a empujar con bastante fuerza contra su boca decidió que definitivamente Draco ya estaba listo, sin contar lo listo que estaba él mismo; su erección era ya dolorosa por la ansiedad de hundirse en él.

 

Finalmente dio una última mordida y luego se irguió completamente, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Draco, quien aún temblaba suavemente debajo de él. Convocó su varita y presionó suavemente contra la entrada.

 

—Draco… voy a follarte —anunció innecesariamente.

 

—Más te vale —replicó Draco levantando el rostro hacia Harry, sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos por el placer, lo miraron fijo antes de inclinarse y darle, de la mejor manera que pudo, un beso descuidado —. Harry… —gimió suavemente Draco cuando Harry se apartó nuevamente, sujetando sus caderas con algo de fuerza.

 

—No tienes idea de como me pones… —le dijo Harry con voz ahogada antes de presionarse contra él. Draco empujó y apoyó con más fuerza las manos sobre la cama, sintiendo a Harry entrar en él finalmente, ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, tratando de calmar la intensidad de aquella sensación. 

 

—Mmm —masculló Draco girando un poco sus caderas contra Harry, que comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo con movimientos rápidos y fuertes. Ambos estaban ya demasiado excitados y demasiado ansiosos.

 

—Dios, Draco… Draco —gruñó Harry soltando una de las caderas de Draco y pasando la mano por su abdomen.

 

—Sí… Harry… por favor… sí, sigue —empezó a pedir Draco, arqueando cada vez más la espalda cuando Harry rozaba su próstata, esa mano sobre su polla lo hizo soltar un jadeo mucho más sonoro.

 

La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con fuerza, de sus gemidos y jadeos, de palabras sueltas y sin sentido hasta que ambos, a la vez, estallaron en un violento orgasmo. Las piernas de Draco, que temblaban debido al placer no soportaron más cuando Harry se dejó caer sobre él y ambos dieron contra el colchón, agitados y sin poder siquiera pensar o moverse.

 

 

En el pasillo, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Ginny se mordió los labios mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Apoyada en la pared, se sintió asqueada por lo que había escuchado, su intención había sido ir a ver si Harry estaba allí, encararlo tal vez, pero no estaba preparada para lo que había encontrado. La rabia y la vergüenza inundaron su pecho y, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al pasillo del tercer piso. Un nuevo sentimiento se sumó a los que ya tenía, ahora no solo era el amor que sentía por Harry sino también el odio hacia Malfoy por lograr en Harry todo lo que ella jamás había podido lograr, por lograr que Harry gritara de esa manera, por lograr que Harry lo deseara de esa forma.

 

Esa noche, finalmente acostada en su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor, decidió que no importaba si le tomaba una vida entera, se vengaría de Draco Malfoy, lo haría pagar por haber hecho que Harry se convirtiera en _eso_.

 

*****

 

Harry observó el cuerpo dormido de Draco a su lado, cubierto a medias por una delgada sábana, el reloj marcaba ya las doce de la noche, oficialmente era el cumpleaños de Draco. Recordó como cuando niño se quedaba despierto el día anterior a su cumpleaños hasta la media noche, esperando impaciente por saludos y felicitaciones que nunca llegaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde eso?, casi le parecía una vida completamente diferente, una que parecía no ser suya. 

 

Con cuidado de no despertar a Draco se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el escritorio, allí oculta había una caja pequeña, con un movimiento sacó el pequeño pastel que había dentro y le colocó una vela mágica que se encendió en cuanto entró en contacto con el pastel.

 

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y con una mano agitó suavemente a Draco, que abrió los ojos con pereza.

 

—¿Harry… qué? —murmuró Draco entreabriendo los ojos y fijándose en el pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela encendida.

 

—Ya es tu cumpleaños —anunció Harry con una sonrisa.

 

Draco se sentó y sonrió ante el pastel, nunca antes había celebrado su cumpleaños a esa hora y ese gesto de Harry, de querer celebrar su cumpleaños lo hizo sentirse eufórico.

 

—¿Ya lo es?

 

—Sip, media noche, Draco, es hora de que pidas un deseo —le dijo Harry acercándole más el pastel.

 

Draco se mordió un labio. _—Que él sea feliz, que tenga esa oportunidad de ser… simplemente feliz_ —pensó antes de soplar la vela que se apagó rápidamente, la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente por un instante antes de que la vela se encendiera otra vez y se elevara hacia el techo. Ambos levantaron la vista y la pequeña vela se convirtió en pequeñas luces plateadas que cayeron sobre ellos y llenaron el lugar de una luz mágica.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños —le felicitó Harry dejando el pastel sobre la cama y jalándolo para darle un beso que Draco aceptó gustoso. Cuando se separaron algunas luces plateadas aún brillaban y bailaban en la habitación.

 

*****

 

_Martes 8 de junio, Escuela de Hogwarts._

 

El fin de semana se les pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Draco y Harry aprovecharon para recuperar todo el tiempo que no habían podido estar juntos durante las dos últimas semanas, conversando y riendo, haciendo el amor y durmiendo abrazados.

 

Cuando el lunes llegó ambos volvieron a preocuparse, al igual que sus demás compañeros, pues el martes se entregarían los resultados de los EXTASIS y a partir del miércoles los alumnos tenían ya permiso para salir de la escuela a dar las diferentes pruebas que tendrían que rendir en los lugares en donde quisieran estudiar.

 

Draco se dedicó a preparar, según el parecer de Harry, cientos de pociones en tan solo un día; mientras Hermione leía cuanto libro podía, pues su examen era el día viernes en la mañana. Harry por su lado se la pasó practicando hechizos, tanto de protección como de ataque, el único relajado era Ron, que se entretenía leyendo revistas de Quidditch y observando a sus demás compañeros volver a la estresante rutina de estudios y sobresaltos. Apenas y notó la ausencia de Ginny en la sala común o a las horas de la comida, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para darse cuenta de que la chica no andaba cerca de él últimamente.

 

El día martes en la mañana, luego del desayuno (que casi ninguno de ellos pudo tomar por los nervios) todos los de séptimo año fueron reunidos en el Gran Comedor, que esta vez no lucía las carpetas individuales sino las acostumbradas cuatro largas mesas. Los examinadores, junto a la directora McGonagall, aparecieron minutos después, logrando con su sola presencia que los murmullos nerviosos desaparecieran.

 

—Ante todo quiero felicitar a todos ustedes por haber llegado hasta aquí, déjenme decirles que he quedado gratamente sorprendida por la mayoría de los resultados —empezó a hablar la profesora McGonagall de pie delante de todos.

 

Draco tamborileaba nervioso sobre la mesa, un par de veces miró de reojo a Harry, que parecía también nervioso, jugueteando con una pluma entre los dedos, a su lado Weasley y Granger estaban quietos y silenciosos, muchos asientos más lejos la comadreja junior miraba todo con aire ausente, como si prácticamente estuviera obligada a estar allí.

 

Harry finalmente quebró la pluma entre sus dedos y Ron le dio un suave codazo para que se quedara quieto de una vez por todas. Suspiró suavemente y su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, que le dio una breve, muy breve sonrisa, que intentó contestar antes de que la voz de la profesora McGonagall le llamara nuevamente la atención.

 

—Y como no es mi intensión tenerlos aquí más tiempo esperando y mucho menos en ascuas, pasaremos a repartir los resultados inmediatamente.

 

Una de las examinadoras, una bruja muy anciana que les había tomado el examen de herbología, se puso en pie con algo de trabajo y agitó su varita sobre la mesa, una gran cantidad de amarillentos sobres apareció delante de ella, algunos alumnos jadearon y otros elevaron la cabeza un poco más, como si de esa manera pudieran ver ya los resultados.

 

—Todos suyos, profesora McGonagall —anunció la mujer antes de sentarse nuevamente. La profesora McGonagall asintió y sacó la varita, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la mano lo sobres empezaron a elevarse de la mesa. Los alumnos soltaron un pequeño ¡ _Oh!_ mientras los sobres comenzaron a volar sobre sus cabezas, mezclándose entre ellos hasta que finalmente uno a uno fueron cayendo delante de cada uno, con su nombre escrito en el amarillento pergamino, algunos los tomaron con rapidez, otros permanecieron quietos, observándolos como si se tratara de algún peligroso bicho.

 

—Por fin —exclamó Ron tomando el suyo y abriéndolo apresuradamente, destrozando el sobre y dejando ver un grueso grupo de pergaminos. Harry y Hermione lo miraban atentamente mientras el desdoblaba el grupo de pergaminos, pero antes de leer algo siquiera se giró hacia su novia e hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

 

—¡Vamos, Hermione! —exclamó dejando sobre la mesa sus resultados y tomando los de la chica, levantándolos delante de su rostro —Anda… no creo que tú seas una de las que se tenga que preocupar por esto…

 

Hermione negó con la cabeza y tomó el sobre, pero no lo abrió. Harry tomó el suyo también y lo miró atentamente, leyendo unas decenas de veces su nombre.

 

—Como les dije, no es mi intención tenerlos aquí mucho tiempo, no en contra de su voluntad al menos, así que los que deseen un poco más de intimidad para poder revisar sus resultados o simplemente quieran ir a festejar por allí, pueden retirarse —les siguió hablando la profesora McGonagall, haciéndose escuchar sobre las pequeñas conversaciones de los alumnos. Como si se tratara de un hechizo casi todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie a la vez, ocasionando un terrible sonido de bancas arrastrándose contra el piso.  Los grupos comenzaron a salir rápidamente del Gran Comedor.

 

—Harry, ¿vienes? —le preguntó Hermione, ya de pie tomada de la mano de Ron.

 

—No… yo creo que…

 

—Oh, de acuerdo… supongo que quieres… —balbuceó Ron y Harry asintió rápidamente, tratando de no seguir con la mirada a Draco que ya caminaba hacia la salida, junto con los demás.

 

—Pero luego nos buscas y nos lo cuentas, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió Hermione.

 

—Claro…

 

*****

 

Draco se apresuró a llegar a su habitación apretando el sobre con una mano, Harry le había dicho que no se preocupara, que seguramente obtendría buenas calificaciones en todo, pero Draco necesitaba más que eso, mucho más si es que quería llegar a ser un buen candidato para la beca.

 

Dejó el sobre encima de la cama y se quitó la túnica de la escuela, quedando solo ya en una camiseta y unos pantalones oscuros, deseó, como ocurría últimamente, tener un cigarro a mano para poder calmarse mientras esperaba a Harry. Esperaba que no demorara demasiado.

 

*****

 

Harry esperó a que la mayoría de sus compañeros se marchara para poder salir rumbo al tercer piso, en su camino encontró varios grupos de chicos que no habían podido esperar más y habían abierto sus resultados en medio de los pasillos, habían grupos festejando, riendo, y lamentablemente algunos con mirada apesadumbrada. Saludó apenas con una inclinación de cabeza al grupo de Ackerley, que sonreía bastante satisfecho y le levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria, antes de empezar a correr hacia el segundo piso y luego al tercero.

 

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Draco, lo encontró parado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados, tenía el ceño fruncido y el cabello rubio le caía a los lados y sobre la frente mientras miraba amenazadoramente el sobre que estaba encima de la cama.

 

—¿Impaciente? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

 

—Para nada —mintió Draco.

 

—Ya, sí claro —se burló Harry entregándole su propio sobre a Draco y tomando de la cama el que tenía el nombre de Draco.

 

—Bien… supongo que a… —Draco no terminó de contarle su plan de abrir los sobres a la de tres, pues ya Harry había abierto su sobre y sacado el grupo de pergaminos que había en el interior.

 

—Oh, vamos, qué debes estar tan ansioso como yo —se justificó Harry con una sonrisa mirando la expresión enfadada de Draco.

 

—Lo que sea —contestó Draco abriendo también el sobre de Harry.

 

Ambos casi a la vez se sentaron sobre la alfombra, uno delante del otro, el primero en reaccionar fue Draco.

 

—Empieza.

 

Harry asintió y terminó de desdoblar los pergaminos, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido cuando en la primera línea, luego del nombre de Draco, en donde decía ubicación en la calificación estaba escrito en color verde “Número Uno” seguido de un “Felicitaciones”

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco mirando a Harry y frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Empiezo —respondió Harry queriéndose guardar aquello para luego, quizá para el final. Se aclaró la garganta:

 

—Pociones… —Harry levantó la mirada hacia Draco que parecía impaciente y a punto de darle un golpe o algo por el estilo así que decidió mejor no arriesgarse más —: Extraordinario.

 

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Te felicito —dijo inclinándose para darle un beso.

 

—Ahora yo —continuó Draco —Pociones: Supera las expectativas —leyó con cierta pena en la voz.

 

—Genial.

 

—¿Genial? Pero no has obtenido la más alta nota.

 

—Ya… pero con eso me basta… no creo que muchos hayan podido obtener esa nota.

 

—Pero…

 

—Mejor seguimos —comentó Harry, en realidad sí se sentía contento con esa y con sus demás notas, sabía que en cuanto a pociones no podría sacar un Extraordinario como Draco, después de todo ese no era su campo y si Draco se hubiera examinado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras probablemente hubiera obtenido una nota más baja que él, pero se abstuvo de comentárselo.

 

Al final Harry obtuvo un “Extraordinario” en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Estudios muggles y Encantamientos, y un “Supera las expectativas” en Herbología, además del de Pociones. Mientras que Draco obtuvo un “Extraordinario” en Herbología, Pociones, Runas, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, se mostró ligeramente enfadado (lo cual le confirmó a Harry que Draco definitivamente era demasiado competitivo) con un “Supera las expectativas” en Estudios muggles.

 

—¡Oh, ya calla! —reclamó Harry empujándolo contra la alfombra y dándole un posesivo beso en los labios para terminar el monólogo en el que Draco se había enfrascado acerca de lo injustos que habían sido con él en Estudios muggles.

 

Draco se dejó besar encantado, mandando de paseo todos sus sentimientos de frustración por aquella calificación, las manos de Harry lo acariciaron lentamente a los costados antes de concluir con el beso.

 

Harry permaneció sobre él un momento más y luego se levantó un poco, acomodándose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

 

—Esto es genial, obtuvimos todos los EXTASIS —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

 

—Sí, siete EXTASIS, ahora no habrá dudas de que en verdad te mereces estar en la Academia de Aurores.

 

—O de que tú eres el indicado para esa beca —contestó Harry estirando un brazo para jalar el grupo de pergaminos que había dejado sobre la alfombra, recordando que aún le faltaba decirle lo de su primer lugar.

 

—Aún falta el examen y…

 

—No creo que te lo nieguen, verdaderamente eres un jodido genio ¿no?

 

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Draco apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirando Harry con más atención.

 

—Ahora tendré que soportar los berrinches de Hermione durante meses… o tal vez años.

 

—¡Harry! —casi chilló Draco.

 

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? —preguntó Harry pareciendo inocente mientras levantaba los brazos para evitar que Draco le quitara el pergamino de las manos, ambos se revolvieron en una lucha por obtener el pergamino.

 

—No seas niño y dámelo de una vez.

 

—Pensé que estábamos leyendo las notas —replicó Harry con burla mientras presionaba a Draco contra la alfombra nuevamente.

 

—¡Harry!

 

—Ya, ya, que carácter… pensé que habías dicho que para ser fabricante de pociones requerías tener paciencia y no… —Harry se removió nuevamente evitando un golpe de Draco —, no la estás teniendo.

 

—Dame los malditos pergaminos de una vez —reclamó Draco resoplando.

 

—El primer lugar de la clase —informó Harry simplemente, dejando al fin caer los pergaminos sobre Draco que lo miró con los ojos abiertos como plato. Harry creyó que era una expresión muy cómica y lamentó no tener a mano una cámara para capturarla y luego mostrársela.

 

Draco miró hacia Harry y luego hacia los pergaminos sobre su pecho y finalmente a Harry de vuelta, que ya se apartaba un poco  para dejarlo sentarse.

 

—¿Draco? —tanteó Harry —¿Has escuchado lo que te dije?

 

—Sí —contestó en un susurro mientras tomaba los pergaminos con manos temblorosas y efectivamente, allí escrito estaba lo que Harry le decía. Y él simplemente no lo podía creer, sabía que no podría obtener un mal lugar, pues esa nota era un promedio de sus EXTASIS y sus demás exámenes, incluidos sus TIMOS, pero jamás pensó que le ganaría a Granger, a la sabelotodo Granger —. Es cierto —murmuró.

 

—Claro que lo es, si te lo dije —replicó Harry mientras tomaba sus propios pergaminos para leerlos, en donde decía lugar de ubicación estaba escrito: “Número ocho” y se sintió realmente contento con eso.

 

—Tú lo sabías —acusó Draco dejando los pergaminos a un lado.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que tenía el primer lugar, lo supiste en cuanto viste las notas y no me lo dijiste —medio le reclamó Draco.

 

—Pero entonces no habría sido así de divertido —contestó Harry con total desfachatez.

 

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es divertido —le advirtió Draco lanzándose sobre él para apresarlo contra la alfombra.

 

*****

 

—¿Número dos? —repitió Hermione incrédula por quizá centésima vez, Ron ya había perdido la cuenta.

 

—Pero es muy buen puesto y has obtenido todos los EXTASIS.

 

—Pero… ¿Número dos? —balbuceó Hermione dejando los pergaminos a un lado y Ron estuvo casi seguro que se echaría a llorar, lo cual lo asustó.

 

—Sabes que no está nada mal.

 

—Yo quería el primer puesto.

 

—Hermione… —suspiró Ron sabiendo que esa conversación no terminaría tan pronto como habría deseado.

 

Hermione negó con la cabeza —Es que… ¿Número dos? —preguntó una vez más y Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

 

*****

_10 de junio de 1999: evaluaciones de admisión._

 

El jueves Harry llegó temprano al dormitorio de Draco, esperando poder encontrarlo todavía dormido y poder despertarlo, pero claro, Draco ya estaba despierto, bañado y listo, repasando las cosas que llevaba en el morral. Se sorprendió al ver a un somnoliento Harry aún en pijamas  entrar a su habitación:

 

—¡Harry! —dijo sobresalto en cuánto lo vio.

 

—Me encanta como te emocionas cuando me ves —se burló Harry mientras se acercaba a Draco y le daba un suave beso en la boca, para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, realmente tenía mucho sueño.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo?

 

—Qué va pasar… —bostezó —nada, solo quería desearte suerte.

 

—Lo hiciste anoche… —Draco dejó el morral de lado, convencido de que definitivamente luego de revisarlo cerca de diez veces debería ya tener todo lo necesario y que no dejaba nada importante.

 

—Pero también quería hacerlo hoy…

 

—Espero que no de la misma manera en que lo hiciste ayer, en un rato me debo ir a desayunar y luego a tomar una chimenea.

 

—Qué gracioso —se quejó Harry sentándose para encarar a Draco —lo cierto es que no podía dormir… estaba algo tenso. ¿Tú dormiste?

 

—Solo algo, tampoco estaba muy tranquilo que digamos —admitió Draco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato más, pegando sus cuerpos lo más posible hasta que Draco suspiró sabiendo que debía ponerse en marcha.

 

—Que todo salga bien —le deseó Harry mientras lo observaba acomodar el morral y la túnica.

 

—Y tú pórtate bien…  y ve a tu cama a dormir algo, te ves fatal.

 

—Yo también te quiero, gracias —replicó Harry acercándose a Draco y dándole un beso suave en los labios —Suerte.

 

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que hacía cada vez que estaba ligeramente alterado y asintió antes de salir de su habitación hacia el Gran Comedor.

 

Eran pocos los alumnos que se encontraban despiertos tan temprano, pues la mayoría aprovechaba esas últimas dos semanas de repasos para descansar hasta más tarde, finalmente solo una decena de chicos, de todas las casas, se encontraban desayunando, únicamente los que ese día tendrían alguna prueba de admisión. Draco se preguntó cuántos de ellos postularían a la universidad donde él postulaba y si acaso alguno habría solicitado la misma beca que él, aunque el profesor Monroe le había dicho que estaba casi seguro de que nadie más de la escuela había postulado a ella.

 

Tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza, mirando distraídamente hacia Graham Pritchard y Lafcadio White, que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la mesa conversando en tensos murmullos, sabía que Pritchard podía postular a la carrera de pociones, pues había llevado el curso con él, pero White no. Tomó una tostada del plato y la observó con detenimiento excesivo, evaluando si era adecuado o no comerla cuando una voz conocida lo hizo girar, algo sobresaltado. Definitivamente sus nervios estaban a flor de piel ese día.

 

—Sí, definitivamente deberás comerla, junto con el resto del desayuno —recomendó el profesor Monroe a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba junto a él. Tanto Pritchard como White le dieron miradas interrogantes, pero a Draco no le importó.

 

—Buen día, profesor.

 

—Vamos, desayuna.

 

—No creo que mi estómago esté en condiciones de probar nada más —murmuró Draco dejando la tostada sobre el plato.

 

—Pues tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo —le reprochó el profesor acercándole más el plato. Draco tomó a regañadientes una tostada y comenzó a comer —. No queremos que caigas inconciente por falta de alimento en medio de un caldero.

 

—No… eso no daría buena imagen —convino Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

—Y no debes preocuparte, con tus notas y tu talento ellos te rogaran para que te quedes a estudiar en la universidad.

 

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza —Bueno fuera.

 

—Y será, ya verás —le contestó el profesor señalando otra tostada más con la mano —, apresúrate ya falta poco.

 

Draco sintió nuevamente el peso en su estómago ante la perspectiva de tener tan poco tiempo antes de las evaluaciones que le esperaban, sin embargo asintió y le dio una mordida a otra tostada, masticando frenéticamente. El profesor le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse.

 

Quince minutos después apareció la profesora Hooch con un grupo de trasladores, todos los pocos alumnos que estaban allí se pusieron en pie rápidamente, algunos como Pritchard no se acercaron a la profesora sino que se quedaron a un lado, observando a la mayoría tomando los trasladores que la profesora iba entregando y preparándolos para la partida. Draco vio que algunos estaban pálidos y otros hasta verdes. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría él mismo y si es que todo el proceso no habría sido creado por algún sádico con gustos extraños por ver a chicos y chicas aterrorizados.

 

Draco, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no podía usar un traslador, tal vez hubiera podido pedir permiso al Ministerio en su última visita, pero lo más probable es que no solo se hubieran regocijado diciéndole que no, sino que también hubieran encontrado la forma de fastidiarlo el día de la prueba. Por eso la profesora McGonagall, que cada vez se mostraba más amable con él, le ofreció usar la chimenea para llegar, un medio legal y válido que no le representaría problema alguno. Así que, con pasos rápidos y algo ansioso, se dirigió a la oficina de la directora McGonagall, le dijo la contraseña a la Gárgola y tocó suavemente la puerta, inmediatamente una voz ya conocida lo invitó a pasar.

 

—Señor Malfoy, buenos días.

 

—Buenos días —Draco avanzó hasta la chimenea sin querer a detenerse más tiempo.

 

—Que tenga mucha suerte —dijo la profesora en el momento que Draco ya arrojaba los polvos flú a la chimenea.

 

—Universidad  Mágica Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, área de Admisión quinientos cinco —recitó Draco con voz más firme de la que esperaba y se metió a la chimenea, le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la profesora mientras desaparecía.

 

*****

 

Harry volvió a su habitación, demasiado cansado como para bajar a desayunar todavía, además aún usaba el pijama bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

 

Entró a la habitación en silencio y dejó la capa dentro del baúl antes de deslizarse hacia la cama, sus demás compañeros, excepto Neville, que también postulaba a la Universidad Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, pero para la facultad de Herbología, seguían durmiendo y él se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, envolviéndose con su cobertor y pensando en Draco y en lo bien que le iría. Su mente se estaba alejando de la realidad rápidamente cuando, de pronto, un brazo bastante rudo lo agitó de un lado a otro. Por instinto, y como no sucedía ya hacía mucho tiempo, se sentó de golpe en la cama con la varita apuntando hacia un hombre desconocido.

 

—Aléjate —siseó Harry apartando los cobertores y sin bajar la varita, a su alrededor Ron, Seamus y Dean se habían sentado en su cama y los miraban confusos.

 

—Bien, Harry Potter —respondió el hombre enderezándose completamente y sin inmutarse ante la mirada amenazadora o la varita en alto de Harry —, mi nombre es Shaw, Auror menor del Ministerio y he venido por ti para la prueba de admisión.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry aún sin bajar la varita, Ron, Dean y Seamus ya estaban de pie alrededor de ellos mirándolos cada vez más asombrados —. Mi prueba es todavía el…

 

—Un auror necesita estar preparado siempre —informó el hombre con voz monótona —y el momento es ahora, tienes exactamente tres minutos para tomar lo que necesites y salir conmigo, si no lo tienes todo en tres minutos de todas maneras me iré, con o sin ti.

 

—Pero… ¿Por qué vienen así? —preguntó algo desconfiado Ron acercándose más al hombre mientras Harry comenzaba a caminar hasta su baúl, aún dudando acerca de que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer o llevar.

 

—No le damos explicaciones a civiles. Y ya le quedan dos minutos y medio —respondió el hombre, su mirada y su porte eran imponentes y ni siquiera había tenido que sacar la varita para intimidar a los cuatro chicos.

 

—Iré a buscar a algún maestro… alguno debe saber —informó Dean saliendo por la puerta de la habitación con pasos rápidos.

 

Harry no les hizo caso, tomó lo primero que encontró, se puso las medias lo más rápido que pudo y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza (no tenía tiempo para eso) se sacó los pantalones del pijama delante del auror y se puso la ropa interior y el pantalón vaquero, no terminó de abotonarlo y se sacó la camisa del pijama poniéndose una camiseta encima, para luego ponerse las botas, apenas había metido el pie en la segunda bota cuando el hombre se giró.

 

—Tiempo de irnos —anunció el auror y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida casi como si estuviera marchando, Harry prácticamente corrió detrás de él.

 

—¡Harry! —llamó Ron justo antes de que cruzaran la puerta, Harry volteó rápidamente hacia su amigo que le lanzó una sudadera y le sonrió —Suerte.

 

—Gracias —balbuceó Harry mientras terminaba de abotonarse los pantalones y rogaba por llegar a algún lugar donde poder amarrar sus agujetas antes de caer vergonzosamente.

 

Bajaron las escaleras al mismo ritmo veloz, Ron y Seamus iban detrás de ellos con pasos más lentos, en la sala común varios alumnos ya despiertos los miraban asombrados y hasta asustados. Cuando estaban ya por cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda Harry escuchó los pasos fuertes de alguien más bajando las escaleras, volteó sin dejar de caminar y vio a Elías Vance caminando pálido y a pasos rápidos junto a un hombre con la insignia de aurores en el pecho y un porte similar a Shaw. Vance parecía que hubiera tenido menos tiempo para vestirse, pues aun traía la camisa del pijama bajó una casaca que parecía de tela deportiva, en una mano cargaba una camiseta gris y en la otra, al igual que Harry llevaba la varita.

 

El auror que acompañaba a Vance los alcanzó rápidamente y siguieron avanzando por el pasillo fuera de la sala común, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos intercambió palabra alguna por lo que Harry y Vance solamente se dieron miradas interrogantes y no se atrevieron a decir nada. Cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores se les unieron tres aurores más, cada uno traía a un Ravenclaw detrás de él, Harry reconoció a Anthony Goldstein; Lisa Turpin y Ralph Wickliff. Le sorprendió ver a tres Ravenclaw queriendo estudiar para auror cuando en su casa solo eran dos. Tal vez si Ron no hubiese prometido ayudar a George, también estaría caminando junto a ellos.

 

Los tres Ravenclaw parecían haber sido sacados de su sala común de la misma manera abrupta que ellos, solo Wickliff no cargaba la varita en la mano y Lisa Turpin, que lucía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta muy ajustada dejando ver su hermosa figura, hacía lo posible por sujetarse el largo cabello castaño claro en una cola sin perder el paso y sin soltar la varita.

 

Los cinco bajaron las escaleras en silencio, varios compañeros de la escuela se cruzaron con ellos y se los quedaban mirando sorprendidos.

 

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo cuatro aurores más se les unieron, dos seguidos de dos chicos de Slytherin; los que habían estado con él en pociones: Malcolm Baddock y Graham Pritchard y los otros dos seguidos por dos chicas de Hufflepuff, Laura Madley y Rose Zeller, las recordaba de sus clases de DCAO y ambas eran bastante buenas. Incluso los dos chicos Slytherin parecían algo atemorizados y el grupo completo intercambió miradas ansiosas mientras seguían caminando tras el grupo de aurores, al parecer, rumbo a los jardines. Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suave suspiro de alivio cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall en el exterior, tal vez ella les diría que se habían equivocado de fecha, que el examen aún era en dos días.

 

—Bien, me alegra que hayan podido ubicar a todos sus aspirantes —asintió la profesora en cuanto el grupo la alcanzó. Allí murieron las esperanzas de Harry de que todo aquello era solo un error y supo que no tendría más tiempo para preparase. Demonios, si ni siquiera había podido ducharse o desayunar.

 

—Gracias por su ayuda, directora —respondió uno de los aurores, parecía mayor que el resto.

 

—Espero que estén de vuelta para la cena —respondió la profesora mirando a los alumnos a la cara, se detuvo en Harry y asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y levantar la varita para susurrar algunas palabras que nadie entendió ni escuchó claramente.

 

—A la de tres, todos tomen el traslador con el auror que los ha escoltado —informó el hombre girándose y levantando una botella de mantequilla vacía y acercándose a uno de los chicos de Slytherin, todos los demás aurores voltearon hacia sus “escoltados”. Shaw sacó del bolsillo lo que al parecer era lo que quedaba de una vieja taza de loza blanca y la acercó lo suficiente para que Harry lo tocara.

 

—Uno, dos y tres —dijo el auror con voz firme y Harry, al igual que todos sus compañeros se aferró al traslador que le ofrecían. La sensación de vacío y de algo jalando su cuerpo en miles de direcciones fue inmediata y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, Harry ya estaba fuera de la escuela; listo para dar su prueba para la Academia de Aurores.

 

*****

 

Draco salió de la chimenea y limpió los restos de hollín de su túnica mientras avanzaba con pasos rápidos dentro del gran salón. Únicamente había un escritorio al fondo, con una bruja mayor y con cara de estar realmente aburrida. La mujer abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida, seguramente reconociéndolo, pero Draco, como ya estaba acostumbrado, fingió no darse cuenta y sacó del morral el formulario para ingresar.

 

—Buenos días —saludó con voz firme dejando el formulario sobre el escritorio de madera —, este es mi formulario de ingreso y mi número de solicitud.

 

La bruja le dio una mirada de fastidio y luego tomó los pergaminos que Draco le había entregado para leerlos, asintió y se los devolvió.

 

—Su puerta es la número cincuenta y siete.

 

—¿Cincuenta y siete? —preguntó algo preocupado Draco —¿Es decir que hay cincuenta y siete postulantes?

 

—Ciento sesenta y siete en realidad y te recomiendo que entres de una vez, pues hay más chicos esperando por entrar y solo pueden hacerlo de uno en uno.

 

—De acuerdo, gracias —murmuró Draco caminando hacia el lado que la bruja le había indicado, era un pasillo lleno de puertas oscuras, cada una tenía un número grabado sobre la madera. Llegó al número cincuenta y siete y no pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire antes de empujar la puerta.

 

Entró en lo que al parecer era un aula vacía, en el centro había una mesa y una silla y al fondo otra mesa, una larga, con varios calderos y utensilios.

 

—Por favor, tome asiento y espere a que se le indique que las pruebas están iniciando —dijo la voz de un mago adulto desde algún punto del aula.

 

—¿Buenos días? —respondió Draco mirando a todos lados y tratando de encontrar a la persona que se encontraba allí, aunque el aula estaba muy iluminada como para que alguien se escondiese.

 

—Por favor, tome asiento y espere a que se le indique que las pruebas están iniciando —repitió la voz y Draco entendió que probablemente se trataba de un hechizo repetitivo.

 

Dejó el morral colgado de un lado de la silla y se sentó en ella, mirando distraídamente hacia todos lados, tratando de sobre todo registrar los utensilios sobre la mesa de trabajo y deducir que poción le pedirían preparar.

 

Notó un gran reloj en el fondo del aula, indicándole que eran ya las ocho de la mañana. No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que la voz nuevamente hablara:

 

—Aspirante número cincuenta y siete, necesitamos que saqué una pluma y un tintero para la prueba escrita que iniciará en tres minutos.

 

Draco asintió torpemente y comenzó a sacar las cosas que le habían pedido de su morral.

 

—Está por demás advertir que La Universidad Mágica Gunhilda de Gorsemoor tiene una gran cantidad de hechizos para asegurarse de que los alumnos no hacen trampas y que el ser sorprendido realizando un fraude significará la cancelación de su solicitud. ¿Entiende eso?

 

—Sí —contestó Draco impaciente y jugando con una de sus plumas entre los dedos, había sacado un par más solo por si acaso.

 

—Tiene tres horas para concluir con la prueba —informó la voz monótona nuevamente al tiempo que una gran pila de pergaminos aparecía sobre el escritorio delante de él. Draco tragó grueso y miró hacia el reloj que ya marcaba las ocho y diez y luego hacia el grupo de pergaminos, estaba seguro que allí había más de cien preguntas.

 

Cerró los ojos un instante y se relajó lo mejor que pudo, recordándose que él era el mejor alumno de su clase, que había leído una cantidad importante de libros y que estaba realmente preparado para esa prueba. Tomó el primer pergamino y comenzó a leer la primera pregunta: _“Mencione el nombre de al menos tres plantas africanas que pueden ser usadas como antídoto contra la mayoría de los venenos”._

Draco sonrió, existían siete y él las recordaba todas.

 

*****

 

Aparecieron en lo que al parecer era un enorme campo, tal vez de las mismas dimensiones del campo en que se había realizado el último mundial de Quidditch, Harry se sintió sorprendido de encontrar allí una gran cantidad de “aspirantes”, además de ellos, y todos acompañados por aurores.

 

—Si quieres ponerte eso es el momento —le indicó el auror Shaw en un susurro, Harry asintió rápidamente y se puso la sudadera encima, estaba corriendo bastante frío y algo le decía que tal vez necesitaría las manos libres y no ocupadas cargando la sudadera, aprovechó la confusión de aurores apareciendo junto con chicas y chicos para agacharse y terminar de amarrar sus agujetas, sus demás compañeros aprovecharon para terminar, también, de acomodarse la ropa. Vance aprovechó para sacarse la camisa del pijama, dejándola tirada a un lado, y ponerse la camiseta.

 

—¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? —preguntó a su lado, en un murmullo casi inaudible sobre los sonidos de apariciones alrededor, Lisa Turpin.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros pero no contestó nada, no estaba de humor para iniciar una conversación con nadie, se sentía engañado por la forma como habían sido traídos. El auror que acompañaba a Lisa le dio una mirada de advertencia y la chica no comentó nada más.

 

Pasaron algunos minutos, aunque a Harry le pareció una eternidad, hasta que apareció el último grupo de chicos. Varios metros delante de ellos, surgió lo que al parecer era un pequeño altillo con una larga mesa y varias sillas detrás, en el centro había una silla más alta que las demás, con adornos sobre los reposa brazos e incluso se veía más cómoda que las otras. A Harry le pareció una especie de trono y no le gustó en absoluto. Como si esa hubiera sido la voz de mando, todos los aurores se apartaron hacia el frente y se formaron en una larga fila, de espaldas a la mesa y adoptando una postura rígida. Harry intentó contarlos, llegaban a más de cincuenta, lo que le hizo mirar alrededor y recién ser conciente de la gran cantidad de chicos y chicas que había allí. Se preguntó de dónde podrían haber aparecido los demás, solo eran diez de Hogwarts, al resto no los conocía. Nuevamente, como había ocurrido en el mundial de Quidditch, se percató de lo poco que conocía del mundo mágico y lo mucho que daba por sentado, como que ellos, en Hogwarts, eran los únicos magos jóvenes.

 

Un auror bastante mayor apareció delante de la fila de aurores que se habían formado y miró al gran grupo de chicos desordenados. Se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y luego habló con voz potente y fuerte.

 

—En orden quiero que formen cuatro columnas, tienen un minuto para hacerlo.

 

Un desorden mayor se generó mientras todos se removían tratando de formar las cuatro columnas indicadas y procurando no quedar al frente. Finalmente Harry logró formarse detrás de Vance y delante de Baddock y Pritchard en el centro de la tercera columna.

 

—Orden he dicho —reclamó la voz del auror —. No estamos en un día de campo, los que no estén formados y en orden en diez segundos serán expulsados de la prueba.

 

Aquella amenaza pareció ser suficiente porque los que quedaban al fondo rápidamente se acomodaron y todo el campo quedó en completo silencio. El auror hizo un asentimiento y se quedó de pie, contemplándolos durante un momento más hasta que los ruidos de apariciones en el altillo llamaron la atención de los chicos. Los aurores permanecieron en silencio, como si aquello no les hubiera sorprendido.

 

Un hombre alto y grande, completamente calvo y de ojos claros, se apareció delante de la silla más alta. A su izquierda y a su derecha fueron ocupados los demás sitios por varios magos y brujas, todos lucían en el pecho una insignia que Harry reconoció como de “Instructores”.  La tensión fue creciendo más entre los aspirantes conforme el hombre miraba fijamente hacia ellos. Harry trató de quedarse lo más quieto posible e ir repitiendo en su mente los hechizos que había aprendido y practicado durante los últimos días.

 

—Todos ustedes han obtenido los EXTASIS y las notas necesarias para estar aquí y seguro que están muy _orgullositos_ por tener las notas necesarias para ser un auror, pues les diré algo, ¡eso no nos basta! ¡Sus notas no son nada comparado a lo que realmente se necesita para ser auror! Si creen que con ser listos ya tenían asegurado su ingreso, estaban muy equivocados, aún falta que nos prueben que realmente tienen madera de aurores —habló el hombre calvo y grande, con los ojos claros brillando hasta de manera siniestra  —y este día ustedes nos demostraran si merecen o no permanecer aquí.

 

*****

 

Draco levantó el rostro hacia el reloj, habían pasado ya dos horas completas y él sentía que realmente no avanzaba con las preguntas, le parecía que nunca podría terminar de contestar todo, que probablemente la tinta se le acabaría antes de poder llegar a final. Aunque al menos no había dudado más que en algunas cuantas y no había dejado sin contestar ninguna. No se había equivocado al pensar que eran más de cien preguntas, iba ya por la ciento nueve.

 

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, sintiendo la tensión sobre los hombros y el cuello. Extrañó a Harry, él sabía dar buenos masajes y quitar la tensión… Bufó y negó con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en Harry y lo cómodo que seguramente estaba en su cama, en la sala común, mientras él tenía que estar allí resolviendo un sin fin de preguntas. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y continuó con la siguiente pregunta:

 

_“Mencione usted la forma en que se debe tratar a los huevos de ashwinders*, la forma en que se debe emplear como ingredientes para pociones y cuales son las pociones que se pueden realizar con ellos (mencione al menos tres)”_

 

*****

 

Un rayo salió volando y Harry lo esquivó casi con las justas, sintiendo como la magia le rozaba apenas por centímetros la mejilla, se agachó lo suficiente para que aquel precario muro lo cubriera y avanzó hacia la esquina, donde un chico ya estaba refugiado.

 

—¡Hey!, Tú eres Potter —dijo el chico en voz bastante alta en cuanto se acercó —, aunque no usas las gafas… ¿Ya no usas gafas?

 

Harry rodó los  ojos pero no le respondió, ni siquiera le miró, levantó un poco la cabeza para ver si el camino estaba libre, era un ejercicio que, según el hombre que les había hablado al inicio de la mañana, deberían terminar antes del medio día, solo los que lograban llegar hasta el otro lado del campo podrían continuar con la evaluación de la tarde. Todos los chicos, asombrados y algunos con cara de susto, habían sido esparcidos de cualquier manera alrededor del campo y, un instante después, Harry se había quedado boquiabierto viendo como los aurores que estaban alrededor del campo creaban una ciudadela inmensa, separándolos a todos por paredes y construcciones extrañas. Todo no dejaba de parecerle demasiado parecido a lo que había sido el laberinto durante el Torneo de los tres magos, esperaba que esta vez nada malo ocurriera.

 

—Pensé que no harías la prueba, que entrarías de frente a la Academia —continuó hablando el chico. Harry continuó ignorándolo, mientras estudiaba lo que tenía delante, un camino angosto y pedregoso y  alrededor los muros altos desde donde podían caer cualquier cantidad de hechizos aturdidores. Tendría que correr una buena distancia antes de poder refugiarse en la siguiente esquina, si es que no había ningún auror oculto allí. Frunció el ceño, si tuviera su capa sería muy simple pasar, pero no sería justo para los demás aspirantes… Era extraño andar haciendo esas cosas sin Ron ni Hermione o su capa, en el pasado ellos siempre habían sido los que lo habían ayudado, en cambio, ahora estaba solo, completamente solo. Se preguntó si es que acaso en el pasado solamente había tenido suerte y demasiada ayuda. Posiblemente no era realmente tan bueno como esperaba.

 

—Bien, si es que no te apetece hablar… —murmuró el chico con voz resentida, Harry soltó un bufido y giró para verlo, tendría también dieciocho años, tenía el cabello castaño y la piel bronceada, era algo atractivo, su rostro tenía cierto aire de niño.

 

—No es que no quiera hablar, pero por si no lo has notado tenemos que pasar hasta el otro lado y solo nos queda… —Harry levantó la muñeca pensando encontrar su reloj, pero este no estaba, claro, no había tenido tiempo de ponérselo esa mañana —Maldición —masculló mirando hacia el cielo como si así lograra descubrir la hora.

 

—Son las once —le informó el chico enseñándole el reloj de pulsera, parecía uno muy fino.

 

Harry quiso preguntarle si es que acaso dormía con el reloj puesto pero se abstuvo, habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar por el momento.

 

—Únicamente tenemos una hora para llegar al otro lado y estamos aún algo lejos.

 

—Bueno, eso es cierto —respondió el chico con voz ausente.

 

—Sí, lo es —comentó Harry mirándolo extrañado.

 

—Saldré de una vez, iré hacia esa esquina —señaló hacia la esquina izquierda —, y te diré si hay alguien a la derecha para que puedas llegar.

 

—Yo… —Harry lo miró más confundido aún, después de que los aurores los esparcieran por el campo nadie se había juntado con nadie, todos habían corrido lo más rápido posible a refugiarse mientras los primeros hechizos aturdidores caían. Habían prometido que solo serían ese tipo de hechizos y que nadie saldría herido, además que les habían dado la facilidad de poder lanzar también hechizos para aturdir a los aurores que se ponían en su camino. Harry había visto a una chica bastante alta intentar darle a uno de los aurores y fallar en el intento. El auror que había sido blanco de ese ataque había soltado una pequeña carcajada por el fallido intento.

 

—De acuerdo, aquí voy —resolvió el chico sin esperar respuesta alguna de Harry, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y manos y comenzó a gatear hasta el límite del muro, dio una mirada larga y luego sin previo aviso se levantó y echó a correr, Harry levantó la cabeza para verlo esquivar un par de hechizos y luego refugiarse en la esquina que había indicado.

Parecía agitado y levantó el pulgar hacia Harry indicándole que el camino estaba libre hasta allí. Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr mirando hacia arriba y hacia atrás, esquivó también unos cuantos hechizos antes de pegar la espalda contra la esquina del lado derecho.

 

—¿Por dónde crees que sea ahora? —le preguntó el chico mirando a todos lados con la varita en alto.

 

—Espera —murmuró Harry antes de poner la varita en la palma extendida —Oriéntame —la punta de la varita se movió hacia su izquierda y, tras recordar la ubicación del estrado, señaló hacia la derecha.

 

—¿Un hechizo brújula? —le preguntó el chico.

 

—Sí, es por este lado…

 

—De acuerdo —el chico se movió hasta quedar a su lado, aún parecía agitado.

 

—Vaya prueba ¿no? —murmuró Harry mientras un chico más caía cerca de ellos, aturdido por un hechizo, notaron que una cruz en color verde luminoso se grababa en su camiseta.

 

—Siempre lo hacen así —afirmó el chico mirando hacia el lado opuesto al que lo hacía Harry —, creo que si seguimos juntos podríamos lograrlo, sería como tener ojos en la espalda.

 

—Solo faltarían dos más para tener ojos a los lados también —medio bromeó Harry.

 

—Ya… es que me he separado de mis amigos, con ellos teníamos toda una estrategia… ya sabes, juntos llegaríamos a la meta.

 

—¿Tus amigos? ¿Estrategia? ¿Cómo es qué…? —Harry detuvo sus preguntas y de improviso tomó al chico por la camiseta y lo jaló corriendo hacia la derecha, el chico tardó tal vez medio segundo en reaccionar antes de seguirlo, un grupo de hechizos aturdidores cayeron en el lugar donde antes habían estado.

 

—Lo siento… me distraje —comentó algo culpable el chico mientras corría junto a Harry, ambos ahora mirando a ambos lados mientras se iban internando en lo que al parecer era una cuadra llenas de casas muggles bastante lindas.

 

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto de las pruebas? —jadeó Harry mientras indicaba al chico meterse a uno de los lados, entre lo que al parecer eran dos casas. Recordó que al fin la profesora Hooch no había podido conseguir más información acerca de cómo se desarrollaban las pruebas.

 

—Yo soy Chandler, Christopher Chandler —dijo con una media sonrisa —, mi padre llegó a ser Auror Adalid, se retiró hace un par de años, justo antes de que la guerra se iniciara.

 

—Oh… —Harry se guardó el comentario de que si eso acaso no era algún tipo de trampa.

 

—Puedes decirme Chris, todos lo hacen —continuó el chico mientras sacaba la cabeza del callejón un instante —. Mi padre y los de mis amigos siempre nos han contado cosas asombrosas de sus entrenamientos y sus pruebas, desde hace una semana que dormimos preparados por si nos vienen a buscar.

 

—¿Tus amigos?

 

—Sí… ya los conocerás, te caerán bien.

 

—¿Y todos son hijos de aurores?

 

—Sí, todos. Hey, tuvimos suerte, al tío de Dashiell lo obligaron a tomar la prueba bajo el mar… y no le gustaba mucho nadar y menos las criaturas marinas…

 

—¿Dashiell?

 

—Otro amigo.

 

Harry quiso preguntar más cosas, seguro que esos chicos sabrían lo que pasaría luego, no obstante, lo cierto es que lo que pasaría luego sería algo que no podría averiguar si no se daba prisa.

 

—Christopher, vamos a salir y esta vez no paremos, tú por el lado izquierdo y yo por el derecho ¿De acuerdo?

 

—Claro… pero prefiero Chris, solo mi padre me llama Christopher…

 

—Lo siento, Chris.

 

—De acuerdo —Chris tomó una bocanada de aire y Harry lo imitó —, vamos a salir de este sitio de una vez.

 

Harry asintió y ambos echaron a correr nuevamente. Alrededor los hechizos aturdidores caían cada vez más seguidos, un par de veces Chris jaló a Harry para apartarlo de alguno y Harry hizo lo propio por Chris unas cuantas veces más.

 

—Creo que debemos entrar en uno de esos pasajes y seguir más a la derecha —jadeó Chris sin detenerse.

 

—Sí —asintió Harry creando un campo de protección sobre ambos, justo cuando un hechizo ya le venía encima. No había tenido tiempo de saltar.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Vamos —lo jaló Harry con prisas por el callejón, esta vez no se detuvieron a tomar aire y conversar, pararon un instante a dar una mirada a ambos lados, un par de chicas y un chico cruzaron, a la carrera, cerca de ellos. Harry los siguió con la mirada, justo cuando al chico finalmente lo alcanzaba uno de los hechizos aturdidores.

 

—¿Y si vamos más a la derecha? Aquí está lleno de hechizos —propuso Harry.

 

—Podría ser… ¿pero qué pasa si nos alejamos demasiado?

 

—No creo que eso suceda, pero podremos voltear en alguno de los callejones de más adelante —razonó Harry.

 

—Cierto.

 

Corrieron y está vez comenzaron a lanzar hechizos aturdidores hacia cualquier sitio, pues cada vez más aurores parecían cerca y dispuestos a aturdirlos. Harry se alegró, ya que eso era síntoma de que en verdad se estaban acercando ya a la salida y únicamente les quedaban unos minutos.

 

—Espero que no se lastimen —le dijo Harry a Chris viendo como un auror era alcanzado por uno de los hechizos que había lanzado, mientras corrían cruzando otro callejón más y volviendo a la senda original, las casas poco a poco dejaban de parecer lindas y se iban convirtiendo en grises y viejas.

 

—Nah… son aurores, están acostumbrados.

 

—¡Abajo! —gritó Harry jalando a Chris y lanzándose sobre el piso. Un chico moreno y una chica de cabellos rubios volaron cerca de ellos, victimas del hechizo aturdidor.

 

—Gracias de nuevo —masculló Chris —, ya hemos llegado al final, creo…

 

—Espero que sí —comentó Harry, ambos se pusieron en pie. Al final del camino había un enorme edificio gris, con las puertas abiertas, el interior se veía completamente oscuro, sin embargo había una pequeña ranura de luz que resplandecía. Saltaron una vez más esquivando más hechizos aturdidores.

 

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Chris entornando los ojos y mirando con atención el fondo.

 

—Puede ser una trampa.

 

—Si lo es, estamos perdidos. Faltan solo diez minutos para el mediodía, no tenemos tiempo de volver por todo lo recorrido a buscar otra salida.

 

—¿Nos la jugamos? —preguntó Harry levantando un poco más la varita, Chris asintió rápidamente y ambos se pegaron lo más posible y con las varitas en alto empezaron a caminar hacia el interior.

 

Escucharon algunos gritos en el exterior, giraron un instante para ver un par de rayos aturdidores sobre un chico más. No dejaron que eso los distrajera y siguieron avanzando más y más. Harry estaba preocupado, no le gustaba para nada el asunto, todo se estaba haciendo más y más oscuro, nadie los había atacado aún y la franja iluminada estaba cada vez más cerca.

 

—Lumus —murmuró Chris, a su lado Harry lo imitó, las varitas apenas iluminaron el camino un poco, un ruido a la derecha los hizo sobresaltarse y girar rápidamente para notar que ya se habían alejado bastante de la entrada, el ruido se repitió y Harry levantó la varita un poco más.

 

—Lumus máxima —un gran rayo de luz iluminó el lugar unos cuantos segundos, ambos miraron a todos lados tratando de ubicar de donde salía el sonido, un instante después varios hechizos aturdidores cayeron hacia ellos. Ambos saltaron hacia lados opuestos, quedando sobre el piso y jadeando sorprendidos.

 

—Lumus máxima —repitió Chris mientras se ponía de pie.

 

Harry solo invocó el hechizo de iluminación y también se puso de pie, alcanzando a Chris.  

 

—Démonos prisa —masculló Chris, Harry notó que su voz ya no parecía tan jovial como antes, supuso que él también estaría algo asustado.

 

Por el resto del camino intercaladamente continuaron convocando el “lumus máxima” y evitando más hechizos aturdidores hasta que estos dejaron de caer.

 

Se detuvieron nuevamente a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, como dándose valor para seguir, Chris fue el primero en avanzar, Harry lo siguió inmediatamente, cuando ya estaba por tocar la puerta para empujarla, Harry lo detuvo por la muñeca.

 

—No —susurró.

 

—Pero…

 

—Puede estar hechizada.

 

—Oh…

 

—A la de tres lanzas un expelliarmus, ¿Bien?

 

—Bien.

 

—Uno, dos y… ¡tres! ¡Bombarda! —gritó con fuerza Harry y un rayo rojo salió de su varita y dio contra la puerta haciéndola volar hacia atrás a la vez que el Expelliarmus de Chris daba contra lo que había fuera, que en realidad no era más que el verde campo iluminado por el sol del medio día. Ambos se miraron asombrados y caminaron despacio hacia la salida, el sol les pareció demasiado brillante y parpadearon unas cuantas veces mientras un auror se acercaba y les daba un número.

 

—Siete —dijo Chris con una sonrisa —¿No está mal no?

 

—Yo tengo el seis —comentó Harry mirando hacia el número de plástico que tenía.

 

—Bien… se puede considerar que llegaste antes, ya que tiraste la puerta —asintió Chris y no parecía nada enojado por eso.

 

—¿Pero qué significa?

 

—Es nuestro número de llegada.

 

—Ah…

 

—Vayan a sentarse junto con los demás —les ordenó otro de los aurores —, pueden beber algo de agua y descansar.

 

Harry asintió, sin embargo, no se alejó mucho, solo unos cuantos pasos antes de girar y apreciar que toda la construcción tenía puertas de hierro, similares a la que ellos habían derribado y estas se iban abriendo y de ellas salían los aspirantes, algunos en grupo, algunos solos.

 

—Genial —dijo finalmente, recién asimilando que había superado la primera parte.

 

—Vamos, que muero de sed —le llamó Chris y Harry lo siguió hacia las bancas donde tres chicos y dos chicas ya tomaban agua y parecían aliviados, les dieron una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo mientras se sentaban en silencio a observar como los demás iban llegando.

 

*****

 

Draco llegó a la pregunta doscientos diecisiete antes de que la misma voz monótona que había hablado al inicio de la mañana volviera ha hacerse oír:

 

—Por favor colocar su firma mágica al costado de la última pregunta —Draco dio un bote en el asiento por la intromisión.

 

—¡Rayos! —murmuró viendo aún la gran cantidad de pergaminos que le quedaba por resolver. Pero es que hubiera sido imposible que llegara a resolverlos todos, más aun cuando daban la impresión de ir aumentando conforme el avanzaba.

 

—En exactamente un minuto la prueba será retirada, debe tener la firma mágica impresa para que pueda pasar a la siguiente etapa.

 

Draco suspiró y firmó de la manera que le indicaban junto a la pregunta doscientos diecisiete que era la última que había podido responder. Recogió los pergaminos que tenía ya resueltos y trató de darles una mirada más. Un instante después los pergaminos brillaron y desaparecieron de la misma manera como habían aparecido.

 

—Gracias por la prueba —continuó hablando la voz —, en un instante llegará el almuerzo y en una hora continuaremos con la prueba práctica. Tiene un baño a su lado izquierdo y no está autorizado a salir del aula.

 

—¡Genial! Es como estar en la escuela —masculló Draco dejándose caer completamente sobre la silla y cerrando los ojos, sentía como si hubiesen tomado su cerebro y lo hubiesen exprimido hasta la última gota. Nunca se había sentido mentalmente tan cansado.

 

*****

 

—Y todos apostaban a que tú no necesitarías pasar las pruebas, es más, el padre de Violet, que es auror Prior, dijo que el jefe de aurores y el Ministro mismo te habían ofrecido el ingreso a la Academia e incluso el trabajo de auror sin tener que estudiar —hablaba Chris entusiasmado, pero en susurros, mientras bebían una gran botella de agua cada uno. Harry sospechaba que era un chico demasiado hablador.

 

—No… bueno sí, pero no acepté, no sería justo.

 

Chris sonrió de medio lado.

 

—Entonces en serio no eres un insufrible creído —parecía aliviado.  

 

—¿Quién piensa que soy…? —empezó a preguntar Harry cuando los siguientes chicos salieron de la prueba armando alboroto y vitoreándose, luego de recibir su número caminaron directamente hacia ellos.

 

Eran tres chicos y una chica, uno de ellos, un chico rubio, con el cabello sujeto en una cola tras la nuca, bronceado, con los ojos de color claro,  bastante alto y robusto, caminaba en el centro con una mueca furiosa y más adelante que los demás, como si fuera el  líder. Detrás de él, casi como si lo escoltaran, iban dos chicos, no tan grandes como el primero, pero si bastante altos, uno con cabello negro azabache bastante corto y el otro con el cabello castaño claro. Y junto a ellos una chica delgada y pálida, con el cabello negro lacio y suelto. Conforme avanzaba, Harry se dio cuenta que tenía algunos mechones morados mezclados con los de color negro.

 

—¡Dashiell! —exclamó Chris poniéndose en pie e ignorando por completo la pregunta de Harry.

 

—Chris, ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —preguntó el chico y Harry notó que tenía una voz gruesa y de alguna manera amenazadora —. ¿Por qué te separaste?

 

—No me separé, me separaron. Además, no es cómo si realmente me hubieran estado buscando —reprochó Chris cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico de cabello oscuro.

 

—Pues no, yo les dije que nos apresuramos —respondió el chico de cabellos oscuros —, que al fin si te perdías no era nuestra culpa.

 

—Lo imaginé —murmuró Chris y parecía resentido. Harry observaba en silencio a los chicos, ellos debían ser el grupo de amigos del que le había hablado Chris, los que eran hijos de aurores. No podía negar que se veían realmente imponentes, aunque para nada simpáticos. 

 

—Y a final de cuentas nos encontramos con que has llegado antes… ¿Cómo es que llegaste antes? —preguntó la chica con voz engreída.

 

—Oh… pues, cruzamos el campo, como todos.

 

—¿Con quién? —preguntó ahora el de cabello castaño mirando a los chicos ya sentados descansando, su mirada se detuvo en Harry por un momento.

 

—Con Harry, Harry Potter —explicó Chris con demasiado entusiasmo, por las miradas que dieron los otros chicos, Harry estuvo a punto de pedirle a Chris que se callara.

 

—¿Potter? —murmuró el chico grande mirando hacia Harry al tiempo que Chris se volteaba para señalarlo —. ¿Así que en verdad vino a la prueba?

 

Harry se sintió algo extraño ante ellos, sin embargo, Chris pareció no notar esa incomodidad mientras les decía a sus amigos que se acercaran más. Harry, resignado, se puso en pie.

 

—Harry, ellos son de los que te hablé —le presentó Chris con orgullo —,  Dashiell McDowell —el chico rubio con pinta de líder hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza —, Sebastian Leighton —el chico de cabello negro y mirada hostil hizo una mueca que Harry tomó como un saludo también —, Brian Selick —dijo por el otro chico, el de cabello castaño —y Violet DiNovi.

 

—¿Qué tal? —dijo la chica dándole una mirada intensa.

 

—Hola, yo soy Harry Potter.

 

—Lo sabemos —masculló Dashiell —. Vamos, Chris, aún tenemos que prepararnos para la prueba de la tarde.

 

—Pero…

 

—Sí, apresúrate —casi ordenó Sebastian, Violet le dio una mirada más a Harry, luego los cuatro se giraron y caminaron hacia el lado más alejado de las bancas.

 

Chris le dio una mirada de disculpa a Harry y luego corrió tras ellos. Harry, aliviado de que al fin se hubiesen ido, se dejó caer en la banca y continuó bebiendo de su botella de agua mirando a los que seguían apareciendo.

 

—No les hagas caso —dijo la voz de un chico a su lado. Harry se giró para ver a un chico de cabellos rojizos que le sonreía amablemente, parecía sincero —, todos ellos son hijos de aurores, de aurores Prior… son un grupo cerrado.

 

—¿Grupo cerrado?

 

—Sí, ya sabes, consideran que porque sus padres, tíos y hermanos son aurores y han ocupado una buena posición, ellos ya tienen el derecho de estar aquí… sucede todo el tiempo.

 

—¿Entonces tú no eres hijo de auror?

 

—Más o menos…

 

—Oh…

 

—Mi madre era auror, llegó solamente a auror menor, murió cuando yo nací, así que no la conocí. Mi padre no estaba muy entusiasmado con que quiera ingresar —el chico sonrió —es más, creo que se sentiría feliz si no lo lograra.

 

—Pues… que mal.

 

—No, se le pasará pronto… Por cierto, soy Joel Zimmerman.

 

—Encantado, yo soy Harry Potter.

 

—Sí, supongo que ya debes estar cansado de oírlo, pero ya lo sabía, todos lo saben, aunque ya no uses las gafas y todo eso…

 

—Genial —masculló Harry mal humorado, aunque luego de eso Joel le empezó a contar la forma como había salido del campo y Harry se entretuvo contándole la forma como Chris y él habían pasado la prueba. Por ratos le daba miradas al grupo de Chris, al otro lado, el chico parecía algo aburrido e indiferente mientras los otros cuatro chicos hablaban aceleradamente.

 

*****

 

Apenas y probó algo de alimento, aunque lo intentó, recordando las recomendaciones del profesor Monroe, pero la ansiedad le ganaba la partida. Esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido para que de una vez por todas concluyeran las evaluaciones y así pudiera volver a la escuela a torturar a Harry hasta que sus pruebas llegaran y también para poder abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo una y otra vez, hasta la extenuación total, ya que solamente le quedaba unos cuantos días más.

 

Al pasar la hora exacta la misma voz que le habló en la mañana le habló nuevamente:

 

—Ahora el almuerzo ha concluido —el plato casi intacto que tenía delante, así como la jarra de zumo de calabaza, desaparecieron inmediatamente, dejando el escritorio completamente vacío. Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para seguir —. Debe ir a la mesa de trabajo, donde encontrará doce ingredientes y el nombre de tres pociones, las cuales deberá fabricar en el orden que a usted le sea más sencillo —Draco se puso en pie hacia la mesa de trabajo donde efectivamente ya los ingredientes comenzaban a aparecer —además, deberá concluir la prueba con una cuarta poción de su creación, o una ya conocida, a la cual usted le pueda hacer alguna mejora no patentada con uno de los ingredientes dispuestos.

 

Draco miró hacia la larga fila de ingredientes y hacia el pergamino donde estaban ya escritos los nombres de las pociones. Sonrió, sintiéndose en su elemento y agradeció al profesor Monroe la cantidad de libros que le había obligado a leer y la cantidad de pociones que le había hecho hacer. Encendió el caldero y comenzó a trabajar.

 

*****

 

Ni Joel ni Harry sabían que esperar para la tarde, luego de que treinta y siete, de los sesenta que habían ingresado al campo, salieran. Los aurores les habían dado unos emparedados y los habían hecho esperar. A Harry le supo mal ver a los chicos, que no habían logrado pasar el campo, regresar a casa con una gran “X” verde en el pecho, de los chicos de Hogwarts solo cinco habían logrado pasar la prueba: Vance; Lisa Turpin; Anthony Goldstein; Malcolm Baddock y Graham Pritchard.

 

Todos se unieron a Harry y a Joel, incluso los dos chicos Slytherin, quienes en un inicio parecían algo cohibidos, pero que luego empezaron a ser más participativos. Harry no sabía si creer que se estaba poniendo paranoico, sin embargo, le daba la sensación que Dashiell y su grupo no dejaban de lanzarles miradas de cuando en cuando y no unas muy agradables.

 

Le sorprendió que lo que siguiera fuera un examen médico, un gran grupo de medimagos los entrevistó uno por uno, revisando sus historiales de salud. El medimago que lo atendió lo miró medio sorprendido por la cantidad de lesiones que figuraban en su historial. Aunque también le dijo que parecía en perfecta salud para estudiar. No vieron si es que al final sacaron a alguien más por reprobar los requisitos de los medimagos.

 

Cuando todo aquello terminó los llevaron a una gran sala donde los hicieron sentar y luego los empezaron a llamar por grupos, indicándoles hacer diversos hechizos, sobre todo de ataque y defensa. Aquello fue simple, bastante sencillo en realidad, sobre todo porque había practicado demasiado, no solo en la escuela sino durante la guerra e incluso antes de eso. Observó, con algo de asombro, la rapidez de algunos de sus próximos compañeros aspirantes, sobre todo a Dashiell y a Violet. También pasó algunos momentos recordando a Draco y preguntándose qué tal le estaría yendo en el examen, y si es que acaso habría ya vuelto al castillo y si no estaría preocupado por él, ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de dejar una nota.

 

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse los hicieron entrar de uno en uno a una sala más pequeña en donde únicamente había una mesa larga al fondo con el mismo jurado encabezado por el mago calvo; lo primero que vio al entrar no fue al estrado, sino al dementor flotando cerca de él. Harry sabía que los dementores no podían estar allí porque ya no trabajaban con el Ministerio, y aunque la frialdad en la piel y los recuerdos de gritos lejanos empezaron a embotarle los sentidos, se las arregló para conjurar un ridiculus que lo alejó y espantó. Los examinadores sonrieron complacidos ante eso y luego le pidieron que hiciera un patronus y algunos hechizos más, le preguntaron si es que practicaba, había practicado o alguna vez se había sentido tentado a practicar artes oscuras, a lo que Harry casi suelta una carcajada, pero se las arregló bastante bien como para negarlo con actitud madura. Después uno de los magos comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca de su vida y a plantearle situaciones hipotéticas y la forma como las resolvería. Harry trató de contestar a todo con la mayor rapidez y seguridad posible.

 

Al final de esa entrevista le dieron un certificado de participación en el examen y le anunciaron que los resultados estarían en dos días y que, de ser admitido, en ellos se le indicaría todo lo necesario para poder instalarse en la Academia de aurores. Pusieron un traslador en su mano y lo mandaron de vuelta al campo.

 

Harry no se pudo despedir de Joel, pues salía por una puerta diferente a la que había entrado, pero sinceramente esperó que hubiera podido entrar. En el campo había varios chicos y chicas desapareciendo casi a la vez, algunos parecían aliviados, aunque muchos aun parecían asustados. Harry no sabía como sentirse en ese momento.

 

Cuando activó el traslador apareció en los límites de la escuela, a unos cuantos metros de la reja donde un no muy feliz Filch esperaba. Le abrió la reja y lo dejó pasar sin hacer ninguna pregunta, ya era de noche y los jardines estaban oscuros, en el vestíbulo podía oír los sonidos de sus demás compañeros cenando y aunque realmente moría de hambre, decidió ir a investigar si es que Draco ya había vuelto del examen. Sus amigos y la cena podían esperar.

 

*****

 

Apagó el caldero y con un hechizo pasó el contenido de la poción creada con díctamo en el vial que le habían dado. Había escrito un pequeño pergamino con la explicación, los pasos y el proceso de la poción, así como su uso. Realmente esperaba que esa poción bastara para probar su capacidad. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucho tiempo para más.

 

En cuanto cerró el frasquito y lo puso sobre la mesa la misma voz que ya hasta había extrañado volvió a hablar:

 

—Gracias por participar en el programa selectivo para la beca de Fabricante de Pociones.  La salida se hará en orden de llegada, le pedimos tomar asiento y esperar a ser llamado por su número de ingreso.

 

—¡Claro! —contestó sarcásticamente Draco mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas y hundía el rostro entre las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. ¿En qué momento descabellado se le había ocurrido postular a una beca en un sitio tan exigente como ese?  Estaba tan agotado que sería posible que se quedara dormido en esa aula, pues no creía tener fuerzas suficientes para volver siquiera a su habitación desde la oficina de la directora.

 

Esperaba además que Harry estuviera ya allí, no con ganas de practicar  para sus pruebas, sino con ganas de comer algo e ir rápidamente a la cama.

 

—Número cincuenta y siete —llamó la voz hablando una vez más.

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y luego levantó el rostro, dio una última mirada más al aula antes de ponerse en pie y colgarse el morral cruzado sobre el pecho.

 

—Bien, la suerte ya está echada —dijo en voz alta.

 

—Así es, pero le deseamos suerte —respondió la voz que lo había acompañado aquel día, lo que hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño, pero un instante después sonrío, ya demasiado vencido por sus nervios.

 

—Gracias.

 

*****

 

Llegó a la habitación de Draco y la encontró vacía. No le sorprendió del todo, sabía que sus pruebas durarían todo el día. Sin perder tiempo se fue hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando llegó muchos le dieron miradas interrogantes y sorprendidas. Vio a Vance ya sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeado de varios de sus compañeros y hablando en susurros emocionados.

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie al notar su presencia, Ron inmediatamente se puso en pie también. Ginny y Sylvia Zelazny levantaron la vista para verlo, aunque ninguna de ellas se levantó. Dean y Seamus también levantaron el rostro hacia él y le saludaron, levantando los pulgares en señal de victoria.

 

—Hola, chicos —masculló Harry sentándose junto a Ron, lo más alejado posible de Ginny y devolviéndole la sonrisa a Dean y Seamus.

 

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Ron con voz ansiosa.

 

—Supongo que bien… es decir, nos darán los resultados en dos días, pero superé la prueba que nos hicieron…

 

—Estoy segura que te aceptarán —comentó Hermione mientras le servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

 

—Eso espero —Harry le dio un largo trago al jugo de calabaza y luego dejó el vaso sobre la mesa —Iré a descansar… —masculló tratando de que solo Ron y Hermione lo escucharan.

 

—Claro… —replicó Ron frunciendo el ceño, cada vez  parecía más fastidiado por el tiempo que Harry pasaba con aquel chico y Harry lo notaba también pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

 

—Pero estaré aquí mañana en la mañana para desayunar con ustedes y darte ánimos, Hermione —se apresuró a aclarar Harry.

 

—Gracias —dijo la chica, parecía haberse puesto de pronto algo tensa.

 

—Y tenías que recordárselo —suspiró Ron medio en burla medio en serio —, después de todo lo que me ha costado hacer que alejara eso de su mente.

 

—¿Y cómo hiciste que se le olvidara eso? —preguntó Harry fastidiando a sus amigos.

 

Ron se puso colorado y Hermione frunció el ceño —Pues…

 

—¡Oh, ya no molestes y vete! —replicó Hermione interrumpiendo a Ron. Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

 

—Pero que carácter —dijo poniéndose de pie —Ya nos vemos.

 

Había ya acordado con Draco esperarlo a que volviera de la prueba, así que caminó a las cocinas donde Winky le preparó sus ya conocidas canastas de comida y luego llegó hasta la habitación de Draco. No cargaba consigo el mapa del merodeador ni la capa, pero esperó no necesitarlas, no planeaba salir de allí hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando tuviera que ir con Ron y Hermione para desearle suerte a la chica que ese día tomaba sus pruebas de admisión.

 

En cuanto dejó la canasta sobre el escritorio de Draco y se sentó en la cama, notó lo cansado que estaba y por supuesto que debería estarlo, después del día que había tenido que pasar. Se desprendió de la ropa y se metió al baño, esperaba poder tomar una ducha y descansar algo, antes que Draco regresara.

 

*****

 

—¿Qué tal le ha ido, señor Malfoy? —preguntó la directora en cuanto Draco apareció por su red flú.

 

—Espero que bien, aunque estoy agotado… hicieron demasiadas preguntas.

 

—No lo dudo… Pero el profesor Monroe tiene fe ciega en que lo hará estupendamente.

 

—En unos cuantos días más lo sabremos.

 

La directora asintió suavemente y volvió la vista hacia los pergaminos, sin embargo, Draco no se movió.

 

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? —preguntó luego de un momento de sentir al chico de pie frente a ella.

 

—Sí… se trata de la graduación… —empezó a explicar Draco, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por lo que estaba a punto de decir y pedir.

 

*****

 

Ginny escuchó el relato de Vance acerca de cómo había sido la prueba para la escuela de aurores, sintió un extraño sentimiento de rabia al escuchar que Harry había hecho buenas migas con un chico con el que había terminado de recorrer aquel campo que debían atravesar y también acerca del otro chico con el que había estado conversando parte de la tarde. Se preguntó si sería posible que Harry no estuviera tomando en serio a Malfoy y estuviera coqueteando por allí con otros. Aunque, siendo aspirantes a aurores, dudaba mucho que pudieran caer en ese tipo de degradación en la que Harry estaba envuelto, pero claro, si Harry, que era un chico bueno, todo un héroe, había caído ¿Por qué los demás no? Pensó que tendría que vigilar mucho más a Harry y lo que hacía, aunque esa noche ya se le había escapado, casi estaba segura donde podía estar.

 

—Sylvia —llamó en un susurro a su amiga —vamos, tenemos que escribirle a Dasha**.

Sylvia asintió algo fastidiada por tener que salir de aquel sitio tan cómodo pero finalmente la siguió hasta la habitación para empezar a redactar una nueva carta a la periodista.

*****

Draco se sentía agotado y, de pronto, triste. Todo iba siendo mucho más real, el curso acababa, eso significaba que muchas cosas más concluirían y durante las últimas semanas había podido evitar pensar en ello, estudiando para sus exámenes y pasando tiempo con Harry, sin embargo, ahora que todo eso había pasado su mente parecía mucho más dispuesta a traer el tema a colación una y otra vez.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, esperó encontrar a Harry como cada noche cuando volvía de sus clases extra de pociones, practicando algún tipo de hechizo, pero le sorprendió encontrar al chico sobre la cama, apenas cubierto por una toalla y dormido.

—Interesante recibimiento —murmuró dejando caer el morral al piso y tomando un emparedado de la canasta de comida. Que Harry lo disculpe mucho por no esperarlo para comer, pero se sentía famélico.

Se sentó en la silla y observó a Harry sobre su cama, cubierto apenas por la toalla, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus labios entreabiertos y sus cabellos cubriendo su frente y parte de sus ojos. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir tantas cosas por él? Y peor aún ¿Cómo Harry había correspondido a esos sentimientos? Era algo que no se explicaba, pero viéndolo allí, dormido y tranquilo, se convenció de que definitivamente si había alguien que merecía ser feliz, llevar una vida normal, ese era Harry.

*

Harry parpadeó algo confuso ante el ruido y miró hacia Draco, quien estaba sentado sobre la silla, leyendo un libro, parecía recién salido de la ducha, con su pijama oscuro y el cabello húmedo.

—¿Draco?

—Y allí está nuestro señor dormilón —se burló Draco cerrando el libro y caminando hasta la cama para sentarse junto a Harry.

—Lo lamento, no se supone que deberías encontrarme dormido.

—Ha sido muy interesante, te diré —comentó Draco mientras una mano acariciaba muy lentamente la pierna descubierta de Harry.

—¿Me observaste mientras dormía? —preguntó Harry suavemente sintiendo como su piel se estremecía por el ligero toque de Draco.

—Pues… —Draco se acercó lo suficiente para darle un beso en el cuello  —es mi habitación y estabas en mi cama… casi desnudo, ¿qué más se supone que podía hacer?

—¿Despertarme? —preguntó Harry dejando caer la cabeza a un lado y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y perderme la maravillosa vista?

—Draco… espera —pidió Harry cuando las manos de Draco ya hacían un camino por su pecho.

—¡Oh, vamos! —susurró sobre su oído —No te hagas el difícil.

—Sabes que no me haría el difícil jamás —protestó Harry, Draco hizo un entusiasta gesto afirmativo que Harry decidió obviar —; quiero saber cómo te fue en las pruebas y tengo algo más que contarte.

—Ah… —suspiró Draco soltando a Harry y recostándose de lado sobre la cama, Harry lo imitó, quedando frente a frente, sus manos acariciando suavemente el otro cuerpo, pero dispuestos a conversar, por el momento —. Las pruebas… Nunca había respondido a tantas preguntas. ¿Qué me tienes que contar?

—Te lo digo si prometes luego contarme todo lo que pasó en tu prueba.

—Harry, es aburrido un examen y… —Draco detuvo sus protestas ante la ceja levantada de Harry —; de acuerdo, lo prometo, pero dime que es lo que me tienes que contar y por qué estabas durmiendo cuando te encontré en lugar de estarte preparando para tu prueba.

Harry le sonrió obviando el tono de reproche de Draco.

—Accio certificado —dijo luego de tomar la varita que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche y agitarla suavemente. Un trozo de pergamino voló hasta sus manos ante la mirada atenta de Draco.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Draco mientras Harry extendía el pergamino para que Draco lo pudiera leer.

**“CERTIFICADO DE PARTICIPACIÓN EN EL EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN A LA ACADEMIA DE AURORES: 1,999”**

—¿Qué? —Draco le dio una mirada interrogante a Harry y luego volvió a leer —, pensé que tus pruebas eran en dos días más.

—También yo —afirmó Harry con la cabeza —anda, ahora cuéntame que tal te fue en el examen y yo te digo como los aurores nos secuestraron está mañana.

—¡¿Los secuestraron?! —exclamó Draco asustado.

—Sí… y no hay historia si no me cuentas —replicó Harry.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y Harry sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que se derritiera.

—No pasó nada interesante… —empezó a relatar resignado y a prisa, esperando ansioso que Harry le contara que había pasado.

*****

** Notas:  **

 

**_*Ashwinder_ **

_Clasificación del MM: XX_

_La ashwinder nace cuando se deja arder un fuego mágico demasiado tiempo sin controlarlo. Son serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido y con ojos de un rojo resplandeciente; surgen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar y se alejan deslizándose hacia las sobras de la morada en la que se encuentran; dejan tras de sí un rastro de cenizas._

_La ashwinder vive solamente una hora. Durante ese plazo busca un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde poner sus huevos, y después de desintegra en forma de polvo. Los huevos de la ashwinder son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Prende fuego a la casa en cuestión de minutos a menos que se los encuentre y congele con un encantamiento adecuado. Cualquier mago que se dé cuenta de que una o más ashwinders están sueltas por la casa debe seguir su rastro inmediatamente y localizar el nido de huevos de cada una de ellas. Una vez congelados, los huevos tienen propiedades muy valiosas como ingredientes de pociones amorosas y pueden ingerirse como remedio para accesos de fiebre._

_Las ashwinders se encuentran por todo el mundo (AF)._

_el diccionario . org_

 

** **Dasha Ogden:** _Periodista de “El Profeta” que escribe todas las historias acerca de Ginny y Harry._

Esto es de mi creación, lo pongo aquí para explicar un poco los términos que puse durante el capítulo respecto a los aurores y que nos servirán a futuro:

 

** Rango de los Aurores del Ministerio inglés:  **

 

Aspirante: Título con que los estudiantes para auror son llamados: Aspirante de primer año, de segundo año y tercer año.

 

Auror Novel: Grado con el que salen de la Academia de aurores, el tiempo mínimo para ocupar esa posición es de un año y medio, en los cuales pueden investigar delitos menores como el uso indebido de magia delante de muggles sin ninguna consecuencia mayor a una noche en San Mungo, robos menores y peleas domésticas además de encargarse de vigilar determinados lugares. Tienen horarios y puestos rotativos y pueden ser llamados al servicio en cualquier momento, aunque estén de descanso.

 

Aurores Guarda: Pertenecen al área de seguridad del Ministerio. El Auror guarda se encarga de planear estrategias de protección y previsión: desde cuidar Azkaban, el Ministerio, las celdas del Ministerio, los condados mágicos creados para los exonerados hasta los eventos deportivos y delegaciones importantes. Los Aurores Novel pasan por esta área de todas maneras en su primer año. Algunos aurores Guarda pueden pasar a Auror Prior o Auror Menor, dependiendo de sus talentos. Trabajan como un solo grupo, a diferencia de los aurores que pertenecen al Área de investigación de delitos contra la comunidad mágica del Ministerio.

 

Aurores Prior: Pertenecen al Área de investigación de delitos contra la comunidad mágica del Ministerio. Son los de mayor capacidad y experiencia. Son los jefes de los Aurores Menores y de acuerdo a sus cualidades se especializan en asesinatos, robos, secuestros, misterios no resueltos y desapariciones.

Aurores Menores: Bajo el mando de los Aurores Prior, generalmente son tres o cuatro aurores Menores los que apoyan a uno Auror Prior en investigaciones de mayor calibre. Un auror menor puede permanecer en ese puesto durante toda su carrera si no sobresale a más, todos los aurores Prior y Menores son competitivos con los Guarda, se creen superiores.

 

Aurores Adalid: Trabajan directamente con el jefe de aurores, se encargan de coordinar el trabajo de los aurores Guarda y aurores Prior, siendo los que distribuyen el trabajo y a quienes se les deba dar las explicaciones e informes de cada caso. Se encargan también de asignar a los aurores Novel, tras el tiempo que consideran adecuado, para ocupar un lugar permanente ya sea en el departamento de Aurores Prior o Aurores Guarda. Manejan un poco más las leyes y derechos así como el manejo de información hacia la prensa y se les pide autorización para poder actuar en cateos, toma de domicilios, detenciones e interrogatorios con Veritaserum en casos especiales.

 

Jefe de aurores: El jefe de más alto rango. Trabaja directamente con los Aurores Adalid y tiene a su cargo toda la coordinación del área de aurores, hasta de los noveles. Para llegar a ser jefe de aurores no es necesario ser Auror Adalid aunque son pocos los casos que se dan de un jefe que no haya ocupado dicha posición.

 

Director de la Academia de aurores: Por lo general un auror Adalid o Prior ya retirado. Se encarga de seleccionar a los profesores y el plan de estudio junto con el jefe de aurores.

 

Notas mías:

Respecto a la gran cantidad de estudiantes contra los que compiten Harry y Draco durante sus pruebas, realmente creo que sería imposible que la comunidad mágica fuera solamente los alumnos de Hogwarts, pues sería una población muy pequeña para la gran cantidad de puestos que hay en el Ministerio, para la cantidad de tiendas y demás sitios que se muestran. Se menciona en el primer libro, sino me equivoco, que cuando un mago o bruja nace tiene ya asegurado un lugar en Hogwarts, pero eso no quiere decir que necesariamente tengan que asistir allí, Draco menciona que pudo ir a Durmstrang en lugar de a Hogwarts, así que para este fic asumiremos que muchos chicos no asistieron a Hogwarts, he allí el por qué de tantos chicos no estudiantes de Hogwarts en el capítulo y más adelante en la historia. 

 

*****


	16. HORA DE PARTIR

**HARRY POTTER Y EL FABRICANTE DE POCIONES**

**SEGUNDO LIBRO: “EL ÚLTIMO AÑO”**

**CAPÍTULO 16: “HORA DE PARTIR”**

_En las grandes crisis, el corazón se rompe o se curte._

_Honoré de Balzac, 1799-1850._

_Escritor francés._

_11 de junio de 1999, escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts._

 

A la mañana siguiente Draco se sintió algo enfadado cuando Harry lo despertó tan temprano, aunque sabía que no había sido su intención hacerlo en realidad, y se sintió algo desplazado cuando le anunció que tendría que ir a acompañar a la sabelotodo a desayunar antes de que partiera rumbo a sus pruebas de admisión a la escuela de leyes y que luego pasaría la mañana con Ron. 

 

Draco no había encontrado ningún argumento para protestar, no podía decirle “hey, son nuestros últimos momentos juntos” ni nada por el estilo así que, luego de gruñir un poco, le deseó suerte. Lo último que quería era pelear con él.

 

Finalmente Harry le había dado un beso en los labios y le había prometido volver para la tarde, no sin antes darle una mirada escéptica.

 

Draco se hizo el desentendido y se volvió a meter en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el rostro y no volvió a asomarse hasta que escuchó los pasos de Harry saliendo de la habitación.

 

Luego de un rato más de dar vueltas en la cama se convenció de que no podría seguir durmiendo así que desayunó parte de lo que había quedado de la noche anterior y se sentó tras el escritorio, ahora que tenía al fin unos días libres, realmente libres, solo a la espera de los resultados, no sabía muy bien qué hacer con toda esa cantidad de tiempo, sobre todo si Harry se iba a buscar a sus amigos y lo dejaba solo, así que decidió empezar con el proyecto que el profesor Monroe le había recomendado un tiempo atrás.

 

Sacó de uno de los cajones la gran cantidad de pergaminos que tenía en donde tomaba notas y escribía desordenadamente sus variaciones a las pociones convencionales y un par más que había creado y de otro cajón sacó un grueso libro de tapa marrón que por dentro estaba en blanco y comenzó a hacer anotaciones, ordenando todos sus apuntes.

 

*

 

Harry llegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor casi al mismo tiempo que Ron y Hermione, los tres entraron juntos y se sentaron a desayunar en su sitio habitual. Hermione lucía mucho más pálida de lo que nunca la había visto y entre Ron y él trataron de animarla, aunque no lo consiguieron muy bien, pues cuando Madame Hooch apareció en el Gran Comedor con los trasladores para los alumnos que se examinarían ese día Hermione dio un bote en su asiento.

 

—Lo harás bien, ya lo sabes —le dijo Ron acariciando su espalda y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

 

—Sí, no te preocupes, ya sabes que eres la mejor.

 

—La segunda —masculló Hermione, pero Harry la ignoró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica se puso en pie y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de ir hacia Madame Hooch que ya la llamaba. Ambos vieron como la chica desaparecía junto con la gran cantidad de alumnos que postulaban a esa universidad.

 

—¿Y qué te apetece hacer ahora? —preguntó Ron luego de un rato más de silencio entre ambos. Parecía algo ansioso, quizá temeroso de que Harry le anunciara que volvería con aquel misterioso chico.

 

—¿Qué tal jugar al ajedrez mágico en los jardines? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos —contestó Harry y Ron pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

 

Luego de ir a su habitación y sacar el juego ambos se dirigieron hacia los jardines, donde ya muchos alumnos pasaban el tiempo que ahora tenían libre, a espera de los resultados a sus diversas pruebas y de retornar al fin a casa.

 

—Creo que nunca hemos terminado un curso tan bien —comentó Ron luego de un rato.

 

—No, definitivamente esta vez rompimos la tradición, aunque no quisiera apresurarme y echar a perder la buena racha.

 

—Nah —dijo Ron agitando la mano —, ya no hay Voldemort, ni Malfoy, ni Carrows, ni nadie que nos moleste.

 

—No digas eso de Malfoy, él no te ha molestado en todo el curso y no olvides lo que le pasó a Narcissa.

 

Ron negó con la cabeza, su mirada se tornó seria.

 

—A veces me pareces tan distinto, en sexto te la pasaste persiguiéndolo, casi lo matas de un hechizo…

 

—Eso es algo que no quiero recordar —interrumpió Harry.

 

—Ya, lo siento… —Ron se encogió de hombros —decía que no te entiendo, nunca te has llevado particularmente bien con él, ni siquiera tolerabas verlo en un pasillo sin que empezaran a pelear y aún así el año pasado lo salvaste de la sala de los menesteres y también  en el vestíbulo.

 

—Y tú lo golpeaste —reprochó Harry.

 

—Se lo merecía, lloriqueando por querer salir de aquí después de que había querido atraparte en la sala de los menesteres y de que casi nos matan con esos fuegos endemoniados…

 

—Malditos —corrigió Harry —, y ese fue Crabbe quien creo que ya pagó las consecuencias de eso, no fue Malfoy, tal vez él solo tenía miedo y quería salir lo más rápido posible. No creo que haya tenido demasiado opción durante esa guerra ¿sabes?

 

—Ya… ya me lo has dicho, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tuvo lo que se merecía, adoraba a Voldemort y todo lo que representaba y eso le estalló en la cara, era justo lo que merecía.

 

—Tal vez, pero creo que ya aprendió la lección y que no necesita que se sigan metiendo con él.

 

—Oh, vamos.

 

—Sí, Ron, aún se meten con él aunque te hagas el que no te das cuenta —continuó reprochando Harry —, siguen insultándolo, haciéndole llegar carteles insultantes y hechizándolo en los pasillos.

 

—¡Oh por Merlín! —gimió Ron pareciendo abatido —, lo sigues espiando.

 

—¿Qué? —Harry se dio cuenta tarde de que tal vez había hablado demasiado —. No… es decir, solo un poco, ya sabes, no me parece justo y no quiero que se pasen.

 

—Mejor olvídalo, aún no me has contado si todo lo que dice Vance sobre las pruebas para auror son ciertas.

 

Harry sintió que no necesitaba pelear con Ron, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de Draco con él y esperaba que entendiera, aunque claro, primero Draco tendría que darle la respuesta a su propuesta, aquella respuesta que había evitado darle durante tantos días.

 

—Habían como cincuenta chicos… —empezó a relatar Harry ante la mirada atenta de Ron, ambos dejaron de lado el ajedrez y se enfrascaron en una larga conversación, como aquellas que ya no tenían muy a menudo, sobre todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, las pruebas en la Academia de aurores y los chicos que había conocido.

 

*

 

_18 de junio de 1999, Hogwarts_

 

La semana terminó y todos los alumnos de séptimo habían ya pasado sus pruebas para las distintas universidades, academias y escuelas a las que habían postulado, las clases se habían suspendido por completo al fin y todos se preparaban para marchar a casa unos cuantos días después. Los de séptimo aún esperaban los resultados de sus exámenes, estos, dependiendo del lugar al que postulaban, podían llegar antes o después que otros.

 

El primer resultado que llegó a ellos fue el de Hermione, siendo admitida en La Escuela de Leyes Barberus Bragge, al parecer había ocupado uno de los primeros puestos en la evaluación. Ron y Harry evitaron hacer comentarios acerca de las quejas de la chica por nuevamente no obtener el primer lugar y lo celebraron brindando con cervezas de mantequilla en la sala común esa noche, conversando hasta muy tarde.

 

Draco sabía, por su profesor Monroe, que los resultados de la beca eran uno de los últimos que se entregaban debido a la gran cantidad de pruebas que tenían que resolver y la cantidad de postulantes que se presentaban, así que ya estaba resignado a esperar casi pacientemente. Mientras tanto se entretenía en su habitación terminando de ordenar todo dentro de su baúl, el cual pensaba al final meter dentro del morral que Harry le había dado para de esa manera poder moverse mucho más rápido, aunque todavía no tenía en claro hacia dónde debía moverse.

 

Aquella tarde le tocaba una entrevista más con el área de aurores, en un inicio, cuando recién había salido de prisión, había pensado que tarde o temprano se tendría que acostumbrar a todo eso, sin embargo, casi un año después, aún no estaba acostumbrado al tiempo que le hacían perder o a las preguntas que le hacían cada vez que iba.

 

Cuando volvió a su habitación ya estaba todo oscuro, ya era de noche y algo tarde. Entró y encontró a Harry sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y mirándolo atentamente, no le sorprendía que Harry estuviera allí, él siempre lo esperaba, lo que le preocupaba, más que sorprendía, era aquella mirada que Harry le daba.  

 

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó algo alarmado mientras se acercaba a Harry, que no contestó inmediatamente, sino que, en solo un movimiento lo tomó de los brazos y lo jaló sobre la cama, para luego subirse encima.

 

—¡Harry! —chilló Draco por la sorpresa mientras sentía el cuerpo de Harry en completo contacto con el suyo.

 

—Ingresé —contestó Harry con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios, besándolo con ímpetu y con fuerza, Draco se dejó hacer, guardándose las felicitaciones para más tarde. Sabía que Harry estaba demasiado ansioso como para escucharlas, después de todo.

 

Las cartas de ingreso para la Academia de Aurores habían llegado aquella tarde, mientras Draco estaba aún en el Ministerio. Harry, pese a querer esperar por Draco para mostrarle el abultado sobre no había podido dejar de abrirlo ante las insistencias de sus amigos. Una vez que brindaron y celebraron se apresuró para llegar a la habitación de su novio, ansioso por darle la noticia.

 

*****

 

—¿No se supone que debería estar aquí? —preguntó Ginny con voz enfadada en medio de la sala común. Hermione resopló y Ron se puso en pie.

 

—No, no tiene porque estar aquí —respondió Ron alcanzando a su hermana y hablándole en voz baja pero amenazante —. Y deja de hacer tanto alboroto.

 

—Claro, para que nadie note su ausencia, para que nadie se de cuenta de que ha estado saliendo todas las noches los últimos meses ¡par de encubridores! —bufó Ginny. Se encontraban aún en la celebración que se había organizado esa tarde, Vance también había logrado ingresar a la Academia de aurores y algunos continuaban celebrando su ingreso y Ginny, esperanzada, esperaba por Harry, dispuesta a ver si podía lograr algo con él —. Ustedes saben que anda con ese…

 

—No, no lo sabemos y Ginny, ya déjalo —interrumpió Ron, parecía a cada momento más enojado mientras Hermione miraba preocupada hacia la chica —, entiendo que es difícil, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y no puedes obtener todo lo que deseas siempre.

 

—Esto sí se puede cambiar —casi gritó Ginny, Ron la sujetó de un brazo con fuerza.

 

—¡Ron! —protestó Hermione, levantándose y jalando a Ron del otro brazo.

 

—¿Qué harás? ¿Me golpearás? Sabes que digo la verdad, es una enfermedad, una desviación y que se puede arreglar, él es un enfermo que no se da cuenta de que lo que hace es asqueroso, pero podemos…

 

Ginny no terminó de hablar, una bofetada en la mejilla la interrumpió, Ron la soltó inmediatamente mientras miraba a su novia con asombro. Ginny puso la mano sobre la mejilla lastimada y miró a Hermione con rabia.

 

—No te atrevas —habló Hermione con voz entrecortada, varios chicos de la sala común detuvieron sus charlas para mirar la escena —, no te atrevas a decir nada más de él, nunca más ¿Me oyes? Nunca más. No lo mereces y no eres lo que él quiere, no hay nada que arreglar con él. Grábatelo en tu pequeña cabeza.

 

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y soltó su mejilla, dejando ver lo roja que estaba por el golpe, lanzó su cabello hacia atrás con aire de superioridad.

 

—Tampoco será tuyo —replicó con voz venenosa —, no creas que no me doy cuenta, la forma como lo miras, lo cuidas y te haces pasar por su mejor amiga, desde siempre…  claro, debes sentirte feliz al creer que me has sacado del camino, pero…

 

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió Ron en voz alta —. Basta, no tienes ni  la más mínima idea de lo que dices.

 

—O tú de lo que pasa aquí.

 

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar pero Ron la tomó de la mano, haciéndola desistir.

 

—Quédate con tus amarguras y tus complejos —dijo finalmente Ron —, y que te aprovechen, tal vez sea lo único que te haga compañía al final.

 

Ron jaló suavemente a Hermione decidido a salir de ese sitio, ambos agitados y enfurecidos.

 

Ginny permaneció en pie, con los puños apretados, escuchando como todos a su alrededor comenzaban  a murmurar, su mente recordando las palabra de Ron. _Por supuesto que me lo quedaré, ni Hermione ni el mortífago podrán apartarlo de mi lado._

*****

 

—Lo lamento, Ron —se disculpó Hermione en cuanto ambos entraron a una de las aulas en desuso —, no debí, lo siento, sé que no debí, pero…

 

—Déjalo —interrumpió Ron pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y jalándola para que se recostara contra él —, ella se pasó, está muy afectada por esto pero ahora que la escuela termine tendrá otras cosas en que pensar y se le pasará.

 

—A veces creo… —Hermione se detuvo, como tratando de meditar lo que diría a continuación —, siento que su aversión es demasiada… que en cualquier momento podría hacer algo que no tenga remedio…

 

—No —negó Ron dándole un beso sobre la cabeza —, ella solo está herida, pero sabes que no es mala persona, que no haría nada malo.

 

Hermione se guardó la opinión al respecto, no quería que Ron se enfadara más.

 

—No se lo cuentes a Harry… él se sentirá culpable por esto.

 

—No se lo diremos, no vale la pena que lo sepa y como te digo, pronto Ginny olvidará y todo pasará…

 

*****

 

Los últimos días en la escuela los pasaron celebrando, primero el ingreso de Harry a la Academia de aurores: pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor y conversando de todas las cosas emocionantes que le esperaban a Harry de ahora en adelante, de los crueles que parecían los instructores y de los hijos de aurores con aire de superioridad.

 

Al día siguiente, luego de pasar la mañana en la cama, decidieron que debían alimentarse de alguna manera así que Harry fue en busca del desayuno que prácticamente sería almuerzo, por la hora, mientras Draco lo esperaba en la habitación.

 

Harry demoró mucho más de lo que Draco había imaginado, aunque cuando regresó cargaba una gran cantidad de cosas parecía realmente molesto.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Draco algo preocupado.

 

—Nada —bufó Harry lazando el diario sobre la cama.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja y se apresuró a tomar “El Profeta”, donde un gran titular, con la fotografía de Harry le llamó la atención.

 

—Acabo de tener una gran discusión con Ginny —comentó Harry a pesar de todo.

 

Draco leía lo más rápido posible el artículo, aunque no lo hizo a conciencia, pues Harry, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, como hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadado, comenzó a relatarle acerca de la gran discusión que había tenido con Ginny sobre lo que salía en “El Profeta”: un gran titular anunciaba su ingreso a la Academia de Aurores. Aunque no era eso lo que lo había molestado, sino el que comentaran que su novia, casi esposa; Ginny, le había organizado una tremenda fiesta en la sala común, donde, según fuentes no reveladas, habían bailado juntos hasta muy entrada la noche, viéndose, según las dichosas fuentes no reveladas, muy enamorados y cariñosos. Harry le había reprochado a Ginny que de alguna manera ella debía tener algo que ver en el asunto, que no podía ser posible que el diario ese averigüe o invente tantas cosas de él. Entonces Ginny, le había gritado y mandado al diablo delante de todos, diciéndole que si tanto le molestaba fuera y le dijera a los de “El Profeta” que no eran novios, pero que se atuviera a las consecuencias y a lo que ella podría decir si es que ese medio de comunicación la contactaba y le preguntaba por qué ya no eran novios. Harry se sentía no solo furioso, sino que hasta algo chantajeado.

 

—Vamos, ella no haría algo así —le tranquilizó Draco mirándolo atentamente. Realmente esperó que ella no fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

 

—Lo sé —replicó Harry.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

—Pues que… Estoy seguro que ella es la que pone esos titulares, ¿cómo se supone que quedaré si después digo que soy gay? Pensaran que la usé de tapadera.

 

—Nadie va creer eso —suspiró Draco —, además no importa lo que crean ¿no?

 

Harry no respondió, simplemente bufó y continuó andando de un lado al otro con los puños apretados, rumiando su rabia contra Dasha Ogden, contra Ginny y el mundo entero.

 

Draco no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el día en medio de una discusión inútil y como Harry parecía no estar dispuesto a calmarse usó algo de su encanto y su dominio sobre el chico; comenzó a besarlo y empujarlo contra la cama y luego de unas cuantas protestas finalmente Harry comenzó a colaborar.

 

Fue rápido y fuerte, bastante intenso, mucho más intenso que otras veces, ambos se enredaron en mordidas, besos y caricias rudas, para cuando finalmente ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, agitados y sonrojados por el orgasmo,  el titular de “El Profeta” y la discusión con Ginny era un recuerdo demasiado lejano. 

 

Finalmente ambos se quedaron en la cama, compartiendo el “gran botín” una canasta llena de comida y emparedados e incluso un poco de hidromiel que Harry orgullosamente declaró haber robado a un muy resaqueado Seamus. Draco disfrutó de la bebida, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probarla. 

 

*****

 

Dos días después, durante el almuerzo, una gran bandada de aves, de las cuales Draco no conocía el nombre, fueron dejando sobres delante de varios alumnos. Algunos eran sobres pequeños y delgados, otros, como el que tenía Draco en frente, eran muy grandes y abultados. Draco observó en silencio la carta que había quedado sobre su mesa. A su alrededor sus compañeros de casa se lo quedaron mirando con asombro y algunos, como Zabini y Nott que también habían postulado a esa universidad (aunque no a la beca y a diferentes carreras) y habían recibido unos sobres bastante delgados, con odio y resentimiento.

 

Con manos algo temblorosas metió el sobre en el bolsillo de la túnica y luego bebió un poco más de jugo de calabaza antes de ponerse en pie. En su camino hacia la salida pudo ver a Harry sonriendo suavemente y era de esas sonrisas de orgullo que siempre lograban calentar su pecho de una manera muy especial.

 

*****

 

Harry casi no perdió tiempo en ponerse en pie y abandonar a sus amigos y el Gran comedor, su corazón estaba algo agitado por la prisa que puso en correr por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación de Draco. Cuando entró lo encontró nuevamente apoyado contra la pared, como cuando se habían reunido para abrir los resultados de los EXTASIS, su mirada era extraña, con el cabello cubriendo parte de sus ojos y mirando seriamente hacia el sobre que estaba encima de la cama.

 

—Sabes lo que significa —dijo Harry en cuanto entró. Draco asintió rápidamente, aún sin mirarlo —, ¿entonces por qué no lo has abierto?

 

—Quería que tú lo hicieras —contestó Draco recién mirando a Harry —, me gustaría que lo hicieras —completó y se guardó el comentario de que quería ver su sonrisa, esa que ponía cuando pasaba algo bueno, esa que lo hacía sentir más enamorado aún.

 

—Bueno… pero ven siéntate conmigo —le llamó Harry mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Draco suspiró mirando hacia la cama, últimamente se veía recordando cada rincón de su habitación y todo lo que había pasado con Harry… _y si esa cama pudiera hablar alguna vez…_

 

—De acuerdo… —se sentó junto a él y esperó a que Harry abriera con extremada lentitud el sobre. Harry tenía razón, él estaba casi seguro de lo que ese sobre decía, pero no se lo podía creer, no si es que Harry no se lo confirmaba.

 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Draco impaciente mientras Harry dejaba caer una gran cantidad de folletos y pergaminos sobre la cama y se quedaba con uno extremadamente corto y pequeño.

 

—Dice… ¿Quieres que te lo lea? —preguntó Harry mirándolo con falsa inocencia, si había algo que disfrutaba era sacar de sus casillas al impaciente Draco Malfoy.

 

—¿Tú qué crees?

 

—Pues… —Harry se acarició la barbilla, pareciendo pensativo.  

 

—Ya, no me molestes, solo lee el maldito pergamino.

 

—Podrías enmarcarlo…

 

—Harry…

 

—Ya, ya, si lo digo siempre, tienes un carácter…

 

—¡Potter!

 

—¡Ya va! —replicó Harry —si hasta usas mi apellido, que poca paciencia —continuó burlándose ante la mirada amenazante de Draco mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de él, solo por precaución. Se aclaró la garganta un poco y comenzó a leer.

 

_Estimado Señor aspirante número 57-1123:_

_Tenemos el agrado de informarle que ha superado usted con éxito las pruebas y los requisitos para acceder a la beca para fabricantes de pociones (cobertura completa) en nuestra universidad._

_Cabe mencionar que ha obtenido usted una de las notas más altas en mucho tiempo en cuanto a los concursos que realizamos para esta beca y que estamos gratamente sorprendidos por eso, ya deseamos que inicie su educación en nuestra universidad, donde sabemos que podrá lograr grandes cosas._

_Por favor tomar en cuenta toda la información anexa para que pueda estar en nuestra universidad, comenzando a estudiar en dos semanas._

_Atentamente_

_Cassandra Davenant_

_Directora_

_Universidad_ _Mágica de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor_

 

—¡Dios, Draco! te felicito —lo felicitó con aquella sonrisa que Draco adoraba, y  acercándose a la cama nuevamente.

 

—Gracias….

 

—Sabía que lo harías ¿No te lo dije acaso? —continuó hablando Harry emocionado y entregándole el pergamino para que Draco lo leyera, no parecía tan efusivo o contento y eso de alguna manera le extrañó.

 

—Sí, hasta el cansancio —murmuró Draco. Después de haber estado esperando y estudiando tanto por eso, el que sucediera parecía algo… no creíble. 

 

—Oh ¿Estás en shock? —preguntó Harry dejándose caer a su lado y golpeándole el brazo suavemente para ver si es que así reaccionaba.

 

—¿Shock?

 

—Ya sabes… no hablas y no… —Draco se adelantó y le dio un beso en los labios interrumpiéndolo.

 

—No, no estoy en shock —admitió Draco luego de soltarlo —Solo… alucinado.

 

—Que termino tan… profesional —picó Harry acomodándose sobre la cama y entregándole el resto de documentos que había en el sobre. Sabía que allí habría toda la información que necesitaba conocer Draco antes de llegar a la universidad, él había recibido una gran cantidad de pergaminos y folletos de ese tipo cuando su carta de ingreso había llegado.

 

—Vaya… sí que se lo toman en serio —comentó Draco examinando el croquis de las habitaciones —: aquí dice que en la facultad de pociones cada alumno interno tiene su propia habitación, la cual está insonorizada y con hechizos contra espía básicos, aunque cada alumno puede agregar los que crean convenientes para evitar mayores problemas.

 

—¿Hechizos anti espía? ¿Problemas? —preguntó Harry levantando la vista de un folleto que mostraba los jardines del campus.

 

—Ya sabes, “él me robó la idea” y cosas así.

 

—Ah… pues me alegra que puedas tener tu propia habitación, me sentiré más tranquilo si sé que tienes tu propio espacio, además, en Grimmauld Place hay un montón de espacio donde puedes montar todo un laboratorio sin que nadie espíe ni nada. Puedes hacer todas tus pruebas allí y puedes ir todos los días si quieres.

 

Draco desvió la mirada y sintió su corazón latiendo al ritmo de “Traidor”, se mordió el labio inferior y luego, tratando de parecer bromista, respondió:

 

—Estás envidioso, al menos yo tendré mi propia habitación.

 

—No… —Harry entrecerró los ojos, era cierto, en la Academia de aurores los alumnos compartían los dormitorios, como en la habitación de Gryffindor.

 

—No me lo recuerdes.

 

—La pasarás bien —sonrió Draco.

 

—Ya… mejor sigue leyendo esto, hablan de las clases y horarios —pidió Harry extendiendo otro pergamino.

 

Draco asintió rápidamente, contento por que el tema hubiera pasado y de que no tuviera que soltar alguna mentira.

 

*****

 

Los alumnos de primero a sexto año marcharon al día siguiente, el castillo quedó extrañamente vacío, ocupado ahora únicamente por los alumnos de séptimo, que esperarían un día más para la ceremonia de graduación antes de volver a casa.

 

Harry pasó la mañana con Hermione y Ron, recorriendo el castillo y recordando muchas anécdotas, no todas tan buenas en realidad, pero anécdotas que formaban parte de sus vidas y de lo que eran ahora, momentos que los habían hecho crecer y madurar. Aunque algunas con dolor. Demasiado dolor.

 

Obviaron la sala de los menesteres y la torre de Astronomía, no necesitaban rememorar aquello, era algo que ya llevaría grabado profundamente por siempre.

 

Cuando la noche llegó, la noche previa a la graduación, Harry se escabulló a la habitación de Draco, pero no se quedaron allí por mucho tiempo. Harry había notado que Draco casi no había abandonado la habitación los pasados días más que para comer así que le ofreció dar un paseo, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, por el castillo. Draco aceptó gustoso y ambos recorrieron varios pasillos y aulas, así como los jardines y el lago, contándose anécdotas que habían vivido de manera separada durante esos siete años, obviaron todo lo que se refería a la guerra o el curso durante la guerra. Ambos rieron de cosas chistosas que les habían pasado y casi al final del paseo Draco le pidió que buscara a Myrtle la Llorona en el mapa, Harry sabía de la “amistad” que Draco tenía con ella y en silencio la buscó hasta que la encontró: flotando en el baño del segundo piso.

 

Harry se quedó de pie fuera, con la capa puesta y revisando el mapa del merodeador, aunque ya había constatado que nadie más estaba cerca, al parecer los profesores, viendo que solo se quedaban los alumnos de séptimo año en la escuela no se preocuparon por hacer guardias.

 

*

 

—Hola —saludó Draco entrando al baño con pasos lentos, tratando de encontrar en la semi-oscuridad a aquella fantasma dramática y con gafas.

 

—¿Draco? —chilló una voz apareciendo de pronto y traspasándolo, Draco evitó hacer una mueca por el frío que le había dejado en la piel.

 

—Hola —repitió el chico girándose a verla.

 

—Vaya… el muy ingrato se ha acordado de mí —bufó ella moviéndose de un lado a otro entre los lavabos. Draco suspiró y sonrió.

 

—He estado ocupado, nuevamente, pero para que veas que no siempre soy así de ingrato he venido a despedirme de ti.

 

Myrtle detuvo sus movimientos y se le quedó mirando de manera asombrada, incluso inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Draco se preguntó si es que acaso era la primera vez que venían a despedirse de ella.

 

—¿Me tirarás alguna cosa encima? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, lista para empezar a berrear y lloriquear como tenía costumbre.

 

—No, claro que no —aclaró Draco rápidamente —¿Acaso alguien te tira cosas encima?

 

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó ella metiéndose por una de las tuberías y saliendo por el otro lado —¡vienen a burlarse de mí, porque creen que estar muerta es divertido!

 

—Yo no creo que lo sea —suspiró Draco —y he venido…

 

—¿A mostrarme tu sonrisa? —preguntó ella acercándose a él. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

 

—También, creo… estoy dando un paseo, ya sabes, mañana me iré y quería despedirme de ti, de la manera correcta —explicó el chico.

 

Myrtle se quedó quieta un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

 

—Ya no le podrás hacer compañía a la dama triste, ya no estás triste.

 

Draco soltó una carcajada —Supongo que debe ser difícil satisfacerte, antes te quejabas porque estaba triste y ahora porque estoy alegre…

 

—¿Qué puedo saber yo de satisfacciones? —lloriqueó ella empezando a volar alrededor de Draco —Si solo soy un fantasma del que nadie se acuerda… al que todos insultan y molestan…

 

—Te comprendo… —contestó Draco interrumpiéndola, Myrtle se detuvo mirándolo seriamente —, el que todos te insulten y molesten —aclaró.

 

—Escuché que mañana era la graduación —comentó luego de un momento de silencio, aunque no por eso había dejado de dar vueltas alrededor. 

 

—Sí… así es. Adiós, Myrtle —se despidió Draco avanzando hacia la salida, se ahorró el decirle que esperaba que tuviera suerte, eso sería un comentario que ella consideraría cruel.

 

Myrtle dejó de hacer alboroto y habló con voz más calmada, con la voz más calmada que Draco le había escuchado nunca.

 

—Adiós, Draco, me gustó verte sonreír.

 

Draco volteó y le sonrió en respuesta antes de salir. Escuchó, mientras se cubría con la capa junto a Harry, como la fantasma empezaba a hacer alboroto dentro del baño.

 

Era pasada media noche cuando ambos por fin regresaron a la habitación, un extraño silencio se había instalado entre ambos mientras se quitaban la ropa y se metían en la cama. Harry podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

 

—Harry —suspiró Draco suavemente, haciendo que Harry girara lo suficiente para verlo —, tengo que decirte algo.

 

—De acuerdo —contestó Harry con voz demasiado tensa.

 

—Mañana, cuando sea la ceremonia de graduación, yo no estaré presente…

 

—¿Qué? Pero tienes uno de los premios… sin contar la mención que hará la directora por haber conseguido la beca y…

 

—No necesito una ceremonia de graduación, sentarme entre todos mis compañeros, aquellos que no me hablan ni toleran, ni todo lo que puede pasar cuando suba al estrado a recibir mis diplomas.

 

—¿Y qué harás entonces?

 

—Nada.

 

—Pero… ¿y luego?

 

Draco suspiró nuevamente y se giró un poco más, jalando a Harry con sus manos para tenerlo más cerca —No pienses en eso, Harry, ahora no, mañana veremos.

 

—Draco… aún no me has contestado… ¿Qué pasará luego con nosotros?

 

—Te quiero —dijo Draco evadiendo su pregunta una vez más antes de darle un beso en los labios —, todo estará bien… mañana lo veremos. Confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Sí —contestó Harry suavemente —yo confío en ti, pero… —una de las manos de Draco acarició su cadera de manera lenta y cariñosa mientras sus labios volvían a besarlo, interrumpiéndolo. Harry olvidó sus dudas y temores y se entregó completamente a ese beso, a las caricias de Draco y a la forma como su propio cuerpo se estremecía conforme todo ganaba mayor pasión.

 

Por lo general en la cama Draco era muy agresivo y eso le encantaba, la forma como sacudía todo su mundo, como era capaz de hacerlo gritar y estremecerse hasta casi la inconciencia, sin embargo aquella noche, mientras Draco se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo y lo besaba de aquella manera supo que algo estaba cambiando, que algo iba a pasar, aunque aún no quería darse cuenta del qué.

 

Draco besó cada centímetro de piel que pudo, adoró con sus manos, lengua y labios todo el cuerpo de Harry, sintiéndolo temblar y gimotear, diciéndole cuanto le quería una y otra vez, le parecía necesario que Harry entendiera eso: que le quería, y demasiado, y que lo que haría sería justamente por eso.

 

Cuando Draco entró en él ambos se quedaron completamente quietos, Harry envolviendo con sus piernas las caderas de Draco, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo demasiadas emociones a la vez.

 

Draco se inclinó y lo besó.

 

—Te quiero, Harry… te quiero —murmuró sobre sus labios antes de empezar a moverse, lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo juntos, pidiendo que eso no terminase jamás, que el momento fuera eterno, aunque sabía que no sería así, que no había forma de prolongar aquello más.

 

Harry se arqueaba y gemía mientras Draco golpeaba una y otra vez contra su próstata, su propia erección estaba atrapada entre ambos cuerpos y la fricción era deliciosa.

 

—Draco… Draco no…

 

—Shh… Harry… —Draco detuvo sus embestidas un momento y comenzó a besar a Harry en el rostro, en los ojos, en las mejillas y en la frente —te quiero… no olvides eso… te quiero.

 

—También yo… Draco, no sabes cuanto… no tienes ni idea —masculló Harry en el momento que Draco comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, sentía su pecho llenó de emociones y de temor, algo le alertaba acerca del comportamiento de Draco durante esa noche, pero nuevamente la excitación, el placer y la gran gama de sentimientos que se entremezclaban lo alejó de esos pensamientos.

 

Draco siguió aumentando la velocidad, los susurros y palabras cariñosas fueron reemplazadas por gemidos y gritos desesperados, Harry clavó las uñas en la espalda de Draco mientras éste lo presionaba con fuerza contra la cama hasta que ambos, casi a la vez, terminaron en un fuete orgasmo, aferrándose el uno al otro y llamándose por sus nombres.

 

Y así, abrazados y desnudos ambos se quedaron finalmente dormidos.

 

*****

 

Cuando la mañana llegó lo despertó el suave ulular de una lechuza. Parpadeó un par de veces confuso, la cama se sentía vacía y fría, no recordaba haber vuelto la noche anterior a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. La lechuza ululó una vez más y de pronto, como si todo encajara al fin, se dio cuenta que no, que no había vuelto a su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba en la cama de Draco y que estaba solo.

 

Se sentó de golpe, mirando alrededor, desde días atrás los libros y frascos que Draco guardaba en los estantes habían desaparecido, sin embargo el que la foto familiar de los Malfoy, así como el baúl del chico hubiesen desaparecido le dio la temida confirmación de que Draco se había marchado.

 

La lechuza ululó una vez más y Harry la miró con atención, era Alba, dentro de la jaula en que la había traído. Con el corazón agitado y temblando ligeramente se puso en pie y caminó hacia el baño; tal como esperaba estaba vacío. Regresó a la habitación, reparando recién en que su capa de invisibilidad estaba doblada sobre el escritorio, junto con un sobre que tenía su nombre escrito con pulcra y alargada letra. Lo miró durante un momento y luego se tendió en la cama sin tomarlo. No quería leerlo, quería pensar que Draco solo había salido un momento, que luego volvería, que no se había ido y lo había dejado. Que Draco no había sido capaz de hacerle eso. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, luego de unos minutos descubrió que no podría hacerlo. Se sentó nuevamente y se vistió, mirando de reojo a la carta y a Alba que al parecer comprendía sus sentimientos y se quedó en silencio.

 

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido dio vueltas alrededor de la habitación sin animarse a tomar el sobre aún, porque sabía que hacerlo era, de alguna manera, empezar a aceptar que Draco se había ido.

 

Pasó la mañana metido allí, demasiado aturdido para hacer algo más que permanecer sentado en la alfombra mirando hacia la nada y pensando en Draco. Tratando de convencerse una vez más de que Draco no podía ser capaz de abandonarlo de esa manera. Cerca del medio día sabía que ya debía salir, que tenía que prepararse para la ceremonia y que no podría dar ninguna excusa para no acudir.

 

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y con una mano temblorosa tomó la carta de Draco, la guardó en el bolsillo y luego tomó la jaula, dio una última mirada a la ahora vacía habitación y suspiró.

 

—Adiós, Draco.

 

*****

 

No fue fácil, no había esperado que lo fuera, pero no pensó que doliera tanto. En medio de la madrugada, tal como tenía ya planeado, se levantó y se vistió en silencio, observando el cuerpo desnudo de Harry enredado entre las sábanas.

 

¡Dios! Cuánto lo iba a extrañar. Cuánto iba a extrañar todo aquello.

 

No queriendo alargar más el momento tomó la capa de invisibilidad que Harry había dejado a un lado y se escurrió por el pasillo. El castillo lucía tenebroso y frío a esas horas, sin embargo no se dejó amilanar y llegó a la lechucería. Alba estaba allí, terminando de comer lo que había cazado, la llamó y luego de acariciarla un rato y recomendarle que cuidara mucho a Harry y decirle cuanto la iba a extrañar, la metió en la jaula, para luego volver a su habitación. Pronto amanecería, el tiempo se estaba terminando.

 

Miró a Harry una vez más y la opresión en su pecho fue mucho más fuerte, por un instante estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo, de quedarse al lado de Harry y ver hasta donde los llevaba todo, pero las palabras de Ginny y la certeza de que Harry merecía ser feliz lo convencieron de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez Harry podría finalmente conocer a una chica agradable y formar una familia, como era lo esperado o tal vez  conocer a otro chico, revolucionar el mundo mágico mostrándose abiertamente gay y tal vez lo aceptarían y lo dejarían en paz, pero nada de eso ocurriría si de su mano aparecía un mortífago; un Malfoy. El futuro era muy incierto, lo sabía, pero si tenía algo en claro, junto a él, Harry no tendría futuro alguno y él no podría vivir sabiendo eso, sabiendo que podría arruinarle la vida a Harry de esa manera.

 

Dejó la carta que había escrito para Harry en el escritorio y se acercó a él para darle un último beso, apenas un roce de sus labios antes de apartarse y afirmar con la cabeza. Así tenía que ser, era lo mejor y lo sabía, algunas veces ser frío era correcto. Y esta era una de esas.

 

No se entretuvo a mirar más la habitación, no podría hacerlo sin sentirse peor aún. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta la oficina de la directora el sol salió, iluminando los pasillos y calentándole un poco la piel. Incluso así no se sintió siquiera un poco mejor.

 

Él ya había hablado con la profesora McGonagall y ella lo estaba esperando cuando tocó la puerta de su despacho.

 

—¿Está seguro de que no se quiere quedar a la graduación? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall viendo al chico.

 

—No, yo creo que ya ha sido suficiente de esto para mí —admitió —. Además tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

 

—Lo entiendo —suspiró la profesora. Draco dio una mirada alrededor, los cuadros de los directores estaban durmiendo, o al menos fingían hacerlo, miró a Dumbledore, y suspiró sintiéndose culpable, siempre se sentiría culpable al recordarlo o ver alguna imagen suya.

 

—Gracias, por todo —dijo Draco luego de un momento más de silencio.

 

—Sus diplomas —respondió la profesora McGonagall extendiendo un par de rollos de pergamino —, déjeme decirle que ha obtenido muy buenas calificaciones y que estoy segura que será un gran profesional. Sé que las cosas no serán fáciles para usted, pero creo que ha demostrado que no es de los que se dejan caer, sinceramente espero que de ahora en adelante todo marche muy bien. Cuídese mucho.

 

Draco sonrió a medias y asintió.

 

—Que le vaya bien a usted también —avanzó hasta la chimenea, guardando los pergaminos sin siquiera mirarlos en el morral y tomó un poco de polvos flú —. Al caldero Chorreante —dio un paso al frente y giró, hizo una reverencia hacia la profesora y lo último que vio fue el rostro de Dumbledore, en el cuadro, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo apenas suavemente. Era la primera vez que lo veía despierto y aquella sonrisa que antes, cuando estaba vivo el anciano, había despreciado, esta vez le supo a comprensión y entendimiento. Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante se sintió en paz consigo mismo, al menos en cuanto a Dumbledore se refería.

 

*****

 

Harry se sentía aturdido, había dejado a Alba en su habitación y se había reunido con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor simplemente porque no quería seguir solo, no por ahora al menos. Luego del almuerzo (apenas y tocó el suyo) todos emocionados volvieron a la sala común a terminar de prepararse para la ceremonia que empezaría en un par de horas más, las chicas fueron las primeras en subir a los dormitorios ante las burlas de los chicos, ellos estuvieron jugando snap explosivos y ajedrez hasta que solo faltaba ya media hora para que todo iniciara, entonces empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones. Evitó responder las preguntas de Ron acerca de la nueva lechuza y se vistió apresuradamente. Guardó la carta de Draco en su bolsillo nuevamente, sabiéndose aún incapaz de leerla y junto a Ron y Dean bajaron ya listos para la ceremonia.

 

—¿Harry? —preguntó Ron de pronto mientras ellos esperaban por Hermione en la sala común.  

 

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías? —respondió Harry dejando de acomodar los botones de su túnica y mirando a su amigo que parecía algo preocupado.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 

—Nada —negó Harry con la cabeza —, ya sabes, la graduación… se siente raro.

 

Ron entrecerró los ojos y puso una expresión de “a mí no me engañas” pero para suerte de Harry no preguntó nada más.

 

*****

 

La ceremonia se realizó en los jardines, la directora tuvo que reforzar varios encantamientos para que los periodistas y fotógrafos no se acercaran al castillo, incluso algunos habían intentado tomar fotografías desde el cielo, montados en escobas, todos ansiosos por captar el momento en que Harry Potter se graduaba al fin.

 

Harry escuchó apenas las palabras de la directora y de algunos maestros, mientras sentía el peso de la carta de Draco en el bolsillo de su túnica de gala. Ron parecía ligeramente aburrido mientras Hermione miraba con ojos brillosos todo lo que pasaba. Subió a recibir su diploma y el premio por servicios a la escuela casi sin darse cuenta, era como si todo fuera irreal, como si nada fuera cierto.

 

Un silencio prolongado se expandió cuando la profesora mencionó que el mejor alumno de la promoción había sido Draco Malfoy y que lamentablemente no había podido asistir a la ceremonia. Harry sintió el dolor de su ausencia una vez más y metió la mano en el bolsillo para palpar la carta pendiente por leer. La profesora también dijo que Draco había sido el ganador de la beca para fabricantes de pociones y que la escuela estaba muy orgullosa de él. Como era de esperarse ninguno de sus compañeros aplaudió pero al menos tampoco se escucharon gritos ni insultos. Luego del instante de incomodidad nombró a Hermione, tanto él como Ron se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza, mientras una sonrojada Hermione subía al estrado, dándoles miradas de advertencia, pero eso no los detuvo y continuaron gritando y aplaudiendo hasta el final, en el fondo Harry estaba feliz por su amiga y porque ella había obtenido el segundo lugar.

 

Además ella no parecía ya tan molesta por eso cuando tomó su diploma y sonrió a las cámaras y a sus padres.

 

Cuando la ceremonia terminó los Weasley, junto con Andrómeda y Teddy, se unieron a ellos, Ginny parecía algo enfadada y no trató de entablar conversación con nadie, según había sabido por Ron ella se había ganado una reprimenda muy grande de sus padres por no haber conseguido más que un par de EXTASIS y no haber postulado a ninguna universidad ni academia.

 

Luego de tomarse una cantidad innecesariamente grande de fotografías con Ron, con Hermione y el resto de sus compañeros Harry se refugió en los brazos de Teddy, lo cargó y lo hizo jugar un buen rato, tratando de contagiarse de la alegría del pequeño, que reía de cada mueca o juego que le hacía, hasta que el sol ya casi se ocultaba. Entonces, mientras los planes de extender la celebración se iban formando él se escabulló hasta el jardín, alegando que quería ir a la tumba de Dumbledore antes de irse, Ron y Hermione le dieron miradas inseguras y él agregó que era algo que quería hacer solo. Suspiró aliviado cuando sus amigos no insistieron en acompañarlo.

 

Caminó por el jardín y llegó hasta el lago, recordó haber estado la noche anterior allí, junto a Draco, soltando locas teorías acerca de la naturaleza del Calamar gigante, aquel reciente recuerdo dolía demasiado. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no debía detenerse allí y siguió de largo hasta donde la tumba blanca se erguía.

 

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba algo húmeda y acarició la tumba un instante antes de suspirar. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó la carta de Draco. Sabía que era algo que tenia que hacer aunque ese acto implicara aceptar que realmente Draco se había ido: leer las razones por las cuales Draco le había hecho algo así, haberse ido sin siquiera despedirse… sin decirle nada. El cielo oscureció rápidamente y algunas estrellas aparecieron mientras rompía el sello de la carta y extraía su contenido…

 

*****

**Fin del segundo libro**


End file.
